Complexities of Fate
by yanna-enoah
Summary: When destiny calls, you have no choice but to heed...
1. The Transferee

**CHAPTER 1: THE TRANSFEREE**

Kagome Higurashi adjusted her newly-pressed, checkered red and white uniform, she's been awake since five that morning, all dressed up for school since six and hyperventilating since six thirty.

"Kagome…." Mrs. Higurashi peered inside her daughter's bedroom half-expecting the fifteen-year old to be still sleeping. She smiled gently when she saw her daughter looking out of the window, all dressed up.

"Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi called again and Kagome turned around facing her mother.

"Good morning, Mama."

"I see you're ready for school." Mrs. Higurashi smoothed her daughter's bangs when she saw Kagome stiffen.

"I'm not so sure about the ready for school thing…" Kagome replied, calming at her mother's touch.

"Come on. It's not that bad…"

"But, I'm new and I've never been to a school where demons and humans go. This is making me nervous." Kagome stammered as she tugged at the red neck tie. She's been home-schooled all her life and though she never understood why, she accepted her mother's explanation that she's different. How different she does not know.

"Kagome, we've talked about this…" Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"Yes, Mama…but…"

"Kagome, it's time to train your Miko powers. We can't have you blasting everything in your path when you're angry or upset." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"But I'm okay, Mama. Meditating and Grandpa's training has helped me." Kagome replied.

"Yes but it's not enough. Besides, Souta is starting school too. He's been so happy to know that you're going to the same school." Mrs. Higurashi reasoned as she picked Kagome's bag.

"But I'm scared." Kagome reasoned.

"You're from a long line of powerful Mikos, you don't have to be scared." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. In truth she's been up earlier than her daughter, worried at the prospect of letting her eldest child go to that special school. She had prepared herself for this since she married Kagome's father. Her husband had explained that all the women in the Higurashi family inherits the Miko powers of his ancestors and she never truly understood his meaning until Kagome turned five and blasted their television off because her favorite cartoon show ended. They were scared to let Kagome mingle with the other children afraid she'd end up hurting them so they kept her at the shrine and had her home-schooled. Until they received a letter from Kaede Obacha, that letter had changed everything and had given them hope.

"Come down for breakfast," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter softly as Kagome's eyes lingered on her wide collection of music cd's. Music is her daughter's way of escaping and she bought all the new and recent cd's that Kagome wanted and supported her daughter's love for playing the piano and violin. Everything for her daughter, everything for her daughter to feel 'normal,'

"Can I bring my mp3 player with me? I mean the school has nothing against electronic stuff and…." Kagome started and stopped.

"Of course, darling. Ms. Obacha told me that Midoriko High is like any other normal school except that they accept human, youkai and hanyou students.

"Mama, I've never been to _any _school least a school that accepts youkai, hanyou and human." Kagome groaned as she followed her mother down the stairs. She positively brightened when she saw her baby brother, Souta. Like her, Souta was home-schooled too but when the letter arrived, Souta was given the same privilege as Kagome to attend the special school.

"Good morning, nee-chan!" Souta called as Kagome sat down across his brother on the dining table.

"Good morning, Souta, Ji-chan." Kagome greeted.

"Ready for school, Kagome?" Kagome's grandfather greeted the teenager.

"Yes, I just hope that school's ready for me." Kagome smiled as she popped a toast into her mouth.

"That's my girl." Mrs. Higurashi patted her daughter's head.

Kagome looked at her brother's excited face as they waited for the bus. Midoriko High has a special bus for its students. She squeezed her brother's hand gently and Souta looked up at his sister's worried face.

"What is it, nee-chan?" Souta asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a little nervous that's all." Kagome replied.

"Don't worry, nee-chan. I'll take care of you." Souta's serious face made Kagome laugh.

"No, brother, I'm suppose to take care of you." Kagome replied. She and her brother are close and Kagome promised their father before he died that she'll take care of her baby brother. They both looked up when they heard a bus screeched.

"Higurashi Kagome? Higurashi Souta?" The bus driver asked when the door opened with a hiss.

"Yes, that's us." Kagome replied showing their school i.d.s.

"Hop in, then. We don't have all day." The balding man smiled as Kagome helped her brother climb the bus.

They looked around for seats and Kagome pulled Souta towards the very end of the bus where two seats were vacant. She shyly smiled at a tall, brown-haired girl who was one of the long seat's occupants.

"Good morning." Kagome greeted.

"Good morning. Are you new too?" The girl replied.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kagome asked, mildly surprised.

"Well, you looked lost when you climbed in." The girl's brown eyes smiled merrily when she spoke.

"Oh,"

"Don't worry, I'm new too. My name's Sango and this little tick here is my brother Kohaku."

"Glad to meet you, Sango, Kohaku. My name's Kagome and this is my brother, Souta." Kagome introduced as she grasped the hand Sango extended. The young boys smiled shyly at each other.

"Hello, Souta." Sango greeted Kagome's younger brother as they settled in their seats.

"I'm nervous." Kagome confided a few minutes later.

"I am too." Sango replied and they looked at each other and smiled.

"I was home-schooled." Kagome said feeling like she owed her new friend an explanation about her nervousness.

"Ah, you're lucky. I used to go to Shikon High and believe me when I tell you that you did not miss much." Sango smiled at the girl.

"Why?"

"The boys drive me crazy. There was one who had a habit of groping my back. I've lost count of the times he lost consciousness when I smacked his head with anything I could get my hands on." Sango frowned at the memory.

"Boys?" Kagome stupidly asked. _Of course there will be boys, Midoriko is not an all-girls school, is it? _Kagome thought and her heart skipped a beat. Her only experience with boys was not pretty – he was her mother's friend's son and she had blasted him unconscious when he cornered her inside her bedroom.

"But I heard the guys here in Midoriko are too, how you call it, _animalistic_. I mean Youkais go by instincts and hanyous are half demons and they abide by the youkai courtship rule." Sango happily told Kagome who was growing paler by the second.

"Youkai cou – courtship?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, you know blood marks and all…" Sango cheerfully replied as Kagome turned green.

"Blood marks?" Kagome asked not really sure if she wants to hear the answer.

"Yes, they bite their….Kagome, Kagome!" Sango screamed as Kagome fainted.

Kaede looked at the young girl lying on one of the clinic's bed. The girl has enormous untamed power which is now ensconcing the girl in a barrier.

"Hmmm…." Kagome stirred and Kaede sat up.

"Higurashi." Kaede called and Kagome's eyes flutter and the barrier quivered. From what they saw earlier, a barrier automatically erects itself when the girl feels threatened or afraid.

_Very strong aura. The rumors were true. _Kaede smiled gently at the girl and watched the barrier receded.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"You're inside the clinic."

"What? Where's Souta, where's my brother?" Kagome panicked as her eyes roamed the white room looking for her brother. Automatically her body glowed pink and pulsed.

"Calm down, child. You brother was escorted to his classes. He's alright." Kaede's eyes watched again as the pink glow grew faint, "You're very powerful, Kagome but you don't know how to control your powers."

"I know, that's the reason I'm here, is it not?" Kagome asked as she smiled at the kind-faced old woman.

"Hai, I hand-picked you," Kaede smiled at the girl's confusion. "I knew the Higurashis, Kagome. I personally knew your grandfather and I've given the old man a piece of my mind for hiding you for so long."

"Why?"

"Because he's going against the fates."

"Fates?" Kagome asked, her head spinning.

"You were not fated to stay hidden with your powers untamed. You were destined to be a powerful Miko." Kaede replied as she held her hand towards the girl.

"I'm scared." Kagome confessed.

"You don't have to be scared child, this school is not all about power and magic. When you go out there, you'll realize that everything is like what you're used to -- boys chasing girl, girls chasing boys. Kids making out almost anywhere making their teachers blush…teenagers." Kaede sighed.

"That's my problem, _that's _not exactly the environment I'm used to."

"You will get used to it."

"I hope so too."

"Now, if you're feeling better, I'll escort you to your class." Kaede said as she smiled at the young girl.

Inuyasha watched as a very pretty girl was thrown high up in the air and gracefully landed on her feet waving her pompoms up.

"Loving from afar again, Inuyasha?" Kouga taunted as he sat beside the inu-hanyou.

"None of your business, Kouga." Inuyasha replied as he pinned the wolf demon with an icy stare.

"Go back to your seats!" Kaede watched as the students scrambled to their chairs. Kagome stood beside her, her head bowed.

"Okay, we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. I want all of you to be friendly and welcoming. Any hocus pocus behind my back and you get detention faster that you can say gomen." Kaede smiled as she watched the students look at Kagome with interest.

"Thank you, Mr. Guriko." Kaede smiled and spoke to the teacher as she excused herself leaving Kagome in his care."

"You're welcome, Ma'am." Mr. Guriko bowed as the principal exited. He looked at the beautiful, young girl standing tensely beside him and smiled.

"Introduce yourself to your new classmates, Higurashi." Mr. Guriko prodded and the young girl shyly complied.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have a brother named Souta who goes to this school too. I'm happy to meet you all." Kagome bowed and smiled when she saw Sango waving from the back of the class.

"Welcome, Kagome!" The class chorused. Inuyasha looked up when the girl spoke. He stared at her slightly-wavy black hair that was held in a low ponytail and her deep, blue eyes. He smirked when the girl smiled. _Another one of those nuns. _He thought. The girl has innocent written all over her. _Too bad she's not my type. _

"What a beauty." Kouga whispered from behind and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You find anyone or _anything_ in a skirt beautiful." Inuyasha remarked.

"Hirohito!" Inuyasha nearly toppled off his chair.

"Raise your hand." The teacher commanded and Inuyasha watched as Kagome inched towards his chair. He raised his brow when he smelled fear and anxiety in the girl who kept her eyes averted.

_What the hell is wrong with this chick? _Inuyasha thought as Kagome settled in the chair next to his. Kouga wasted no time in introducing himself and the girl blushed painfully.

_Tsk. Too tamed for me. _He thought as his gaze followed a certain Miko's movements. _Kikyo. _Inuyasha sighed loudly.

Kagome was amazed to learn that they have 'normal' subjects like Math, Science, History and Literature. The only difference is that they have special classes depending on what your powers and specialties are. Kagome smiled and waved as she saw Sango sitting in one of the cafeteria seats with Souta and Kohaku.

"Nee-chan!" Souta eagerly called and she bent to kiss the top of her brother's head.

"Hello Kohaku, Sango." Kagome greeted the other two occupants as she sat beside her brother.

"Hello, Kagome! Are you okay now?" Sango asked warily eyeing the girl.

"Yes, too much information." Kagome replied in explanation to her sudden fainting when they were on the bus.

"Ohhh...why is he here?" Sango's eyes widened and Kagome followed her gaze. Confusion marred her face when her eyes fell upon a tall, handsome young man with violet eyes and raven-black hair.

"Hello, Sango!" Kagome watched as the boy sat beside her new friend.

"What the hell are you doing here, monk!" Sango asked as she inched away from the boy.

"What a greeting and to think I followed you here." The boy replied as he smiled engagingly at Sango. "Hey, who's your beautiful friend?" Kagome blushed at the boldness in the boy's look.

"Sango…?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, this is the jerk I told you about when we were on the bus. Beware of his hands though for he claimed them to be cursed and they grope women on their own." Sango replied and laughed as Kagome stared at Miroku's hands suspiciously.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Miroku replied as he smiled at Kagome. He reached for Kagome's hand and his eyes widened when the girl glowed pink.

"You're a Miko?" Miroku asked in amazement.

"Yes and please don't go near me if you don't want to be blasted off." Kagome replied.

"I'm Miroku and don't worry, I'm a monk." Miroku explained as Sango snorted. Kagome looked at the boy and smiled.

"In that case, hello Miroku. I'm sorry for being rude earlier, I'm _not_ used to be around boys, see I was home schooled so I'm not so used to this whole boys-meets-girl thing. This is my younger brother Souta." Kagome replied as she extended her hand to shake Miroku's.

"Hello, Kagome! Do you want to be my wo -- ?" The students stared in amazement as Kouga flew across the room.

"Cool…" Kohaku followed the wolf demon's descent.

"That's my nee-chan." Souta proudly stated as he looked at the boy who dared drape his arm around his sister.

"Ooommffffffff………" Kouga's breath left him for an instant as he was blasted to the other end of the cafeteria.

Kagome stared in horror as she saw Kouga 'flew.' She hurried to her feet to help the boy up.

"Man, you're feisty." Kouga grinned as if nothing happened.

"Don't catch me off-guard I might purify you unintentionally." Kagome smiled tentatively as she helped the wolf demon up.

"Nah, I like my woman feisty." Kouga grinned, melting at the Miko's smile.

"First off, the name's Kagome and second I'm nobody's woman, third keep that hand off me if you don't want to die a sizzling death." Kagome stood up and walked away, unaware of the admiring looks that the male students were giving her – youkai, hanyou and human alike.

"Who's that?" Kikyo asked her friend Kagura.

"That's the transfer student." Kagura replied as she followed the young girl to her seat with her eyes.

"Interesting." Kikyo smirked as she ran a comb through her long, black hair.

"Yeah, interesting…" Kagura remarked as she watched Inuyasha followed the girl with his gaze.

**Author's Note:**

Hope you like my first chapter. Please read and review. Thanks.


	2. Taking Notice

**CHAPTER 2: TAKING NOTICE**

Inuyasha smirked as he watched Kagome flipped her hair and walked to her seat. _Stupid wolf, he deserved it. _He laughed quietly, visions of Kouga flying towards the opposite end of the cafeteria flashed before his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called and Inuyasha eagerly turned.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Be a darling and buy my friends and me a drink." Kikyo pouted beautifully at the younger man and her friends sniggered as Inuyasha stood up to do her bidding.

"What did you ever do to deserve such a good-looking toy?" Kagura asked.

"It's called charm." Kikyo wickedly whispered and they all laughed. Kikyo and Inuyasha's families are friends and she was at first exasperated to be the subject of the amorous pursuit of a hanyou three years younger than her. She has her eye on his older brother, Sesshoumaru, but since Sesshoumaru left for college the year before, she has claimed the younger Hirohito as hers – to play with.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kikyo smiled sweetly and hid her smirk when the young boy blushed. _I have you wrapped around my dainty, little fingers. _She thought as she intentionally brushed her hand against his making him blush more.

"Enjoying the attention…" Kagura whispered and Kikyo turned to watch in annoyance as boys flock around the transfer student.

"You may leave." She coldly told the hanyou, her face frowning as she saw Kagome stood up and ran frantically out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, she's playing coy." Kagura sneered as they watched the same boys follow the girl in her escape.

"I'm home!" Inuyasha called as he opened their door.

"Welcome home, son." Inuyasha smiled as he walked towards his mother to hug her.

"How was school?" Mr. Hirohito asked as he watched his youngest son approached.

"Same old." Inuyasha replied as he sat on one of the sofas in front of his father.

"Met any girls?"

"Mom!"

"Come on, can't a mother ask her son if he's interested in someone?" Mrs. Hirohito teased as she watched Inuyasha turn pink.

"Well…" Mr. Hirohito prodded.

"No one interesting," Inuyasha replied.

"Don't tell me you spent you day watching Kikyo." Mr. Hirohito asked, slightly frowning. They have known Inuyasha's infatuation with the older girl and they watched tight-lipped as Kikyo flirted with Inuyasha _whenever_ Sesshoumaru is not around.

"I did not!" Inuyasha replied.

"What did you do then?"

"Well there's someone…." Inuyasha started thinking of Kagome as a means of escape from his parents' annoying nosiness.

"Really…go on…" Mrs. Hirohito encouraged happily.

"She's new. Her name's Kagome Higurashi and she have untamed Miko powers. She blasted Kouga across the cafeteria today when he made a move on her." Inuyasha said smiling at the memory.

"Is she pretty?" Mr. Hirohito asked.

"She's okay."

"Okay like…"

"She smells nice…"

"Hmm..interesting." Mr. Hirohito murmured as he watched Inuyasha's reaction closely. For years, they have tried pushing their son to get interested in another girl seeing that the one he's interested in is interested with their eldest son. But Inuyasha had remained stubborn and steadfast in his pursuit of Kikyo. And now, this Higurashi girl might just be the answer.

"Mama, Souta, Ji-chan! I'm home!" Kagome opened their door. Souta came home before her since he only has till 12:00 Nn for classes whereas Kagome has classes until four in the afternoon.

"Welcome home!" Mrs. Higurashi beamed as she embraced her daughter.

"How was your first day of school?" Kagome smiled as she walked towards her grandfather to kiss his cheek.

"Okay, I guess. I made friends." Kagome replied intentionally leaving out that she blasted a schoolmate.

"Good."

"Met any interesting boys?"

"A lot since my school is full of hanyou and youkai." Kagome retorted as she hopped on the kitchen table and grabbed an apple from the pantry.

"Not that kind of interesting…" Mrs. Higurashi laughed as she looked at her daughter.

"Well, my seatmate is a hanyou and he has the cutest ears I've ever seen but he never talks." Kagome answered munching on her apple.

"Is he good-looking?"

"Mama!"

"What?"

"He has cute ears, that's all." Kagome replied and blushed.

"What the hell is wrong with these people!" Kagome thought frantically as she hastily stuffed her books inside her locker. It has been two weeks since school started and she was at first fascinated with the attention that boys especially gave her but that fascination turned to annoyance and then vexation as the days passed. Training sessions to control her Miko powers had gone well and she has stopped blasting people off unintentionally ever since. She has also adjusted to her new environment, being more easy-going with the help of her new friends Sango and Miroku.

"They sense your power, that's why they want you for themselves. Youkai and Hanyou like powerful mates to compliment their blood-line and although you're a mere human, they can sense your strong aura. " Sango explained when Kagome asked her about the sudden influx of suitors after she blasted Kouga across the cafeteria. She blanched when she heard her friend's explanation remembering their talk about blood markings and youkai courtship on the bus.

"My woman!" Kouga announced as he neared Kagome.

"Don't start." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What had you so worked up, love? Missed me?" Kouga grinned as he took Kagome's bag.

"Look Kouga, I really am tired. I think I flunked our first chemistry quiz so do both of us a favor and leave me alone." Kagome said as she took her bag from Kouga's hand.

"I'll walk you home." Kouga persisted.

"I'm taking the bus." Kagome replied feeling sorry that Souta goes home earlier than her so she has to take the bus alone.

"I'll walk you to the bus stop then."

"I'm fine, I can find the bus stop on my own." Kagome hissed. _Is being dense an innate youkai characteristic?_ She thought as she tugged her bag free from Kouga's grasp.

"Look Kagome, you will be my ma –"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome happily called her seatmate and Inuyasha turned and quirked a brow at her. Inuyasha is one of the few members of the opposite sex who did not join the Kagome-hunting frenzy.

"Remember the book I asked to borrow from you to help me with Chemistry? Good, I'm borrowing it now." Kagome blabbed as she desperately pleaded silently with Inuyasha to rescue her from Kouga.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied but waited for Kagome who took advantage of Kouga's confusion and ran towards Inuyasha with relief.

"I'm sorry for that, arrghhh, that idiot annoys the living daylights out of me." Kagome complained unconsciously taking Inuyasha's hand. Despite himself, Inuyasha smiled.

"Eekkk, sorry." Kagome shrieked and let Inuyasha's hand go when she noticed she was holding it.

"Feh!"

"Ummm, thanks." Kagome murmured after she made sure that Kouga was not following her and made a dash towards the school gates. Inuyasha looked at his hand which Kagome held and he flexed his claws to stop them from tingling. _What the – ? _He thought as he watched Kagome ran.

"Oh, come on!" Kagome uttered irritatingly as she tried to gather her books. She had tripped while she hurried towards her classroom, and now books and papers are scattered around her.

"Watch it!" She shouted in warning as she watched a pair of black school shoes trod on her model of covalent and dipole-dipole bond – a project that was due that day.

"Oopppsss…." Kikyo giggled as she felt the clay model squash beneath her feet.

"Oh, I'm so dead!" Kagome groaned.

"Hey, freshie! watch where you're going if you don't want more than your project to get trodded on." Kikyo said haughtily as Sango rushed towards her friend's side picking up her books with her. A few students stopped as they looked at the cheerleader and the transferee.

"You could at least say sorry…" Sango retorted as she looked at the older girl with hatred.

"And who are you?" Kikyo replied.

"I'm her friend."

"Oh, another loser." Kikyo laughed.

"Take that back." Kagome quietly said.

"What did you say?" Kikyo raised her brow at the 'kids.'

"I said take your insult back!" Kagome stood up and her aura flared bright pink. Kikyo gaped at the younger girl as she felt Kagome's aura pushed hers.

"Higurashi!" Kaede called and Kagome's aura retreated. "Office, now!"

"Great!" Kagome murmured as she quietly followed the principal.

"I didn't mean to." Kagome bowed her head and apologized.

"You didn't mean to what?" Kaede asked puzzled.

"I didn't mean to lose control again." Kagome said as she intently kept her gaze fixed on her lap. Kaede sighed.

"We're doing okay, you're powers are emotion-driven so try to be careful." Kaede smiled as relief flooded Kagome's features.

"However, I was informed that you need some catching up in Chemistry so I'm going to pair you off with a study buddy."

"Thank you. I actually thought of finding a tutor. Chemical formulas are just beyond me." Kagome smiled genuinely.

"Then it's all arranged then." Kaede returned the young girl's smile.

"When do we start studying?" Kagome asked.

"Today, he'll meet you after class."

"Great! Thank you again, Madame." Kagome stood up and bowed.

"It's okay, study well." Kaede watched the young Miko leave and she dialed the Hirohito's number.

"It's been done, Inutaisho but I'm telling you I hate playing with the kids' hearts."

"You're getting dramatic, Kaede. What Inuyasha needs is a distraction from Kikyo, we're just giving it to him."

"In form of Kagome? That girl is innocent and pure."

"And so is my son. Are you saying he does not deserve a miko?"

"No, I'm not saying he does not but…"

"Relax, Kaede. Everything is taken cared of."

"I hope you're right." Kaede sighed as she heard the other line clicked.

"Oh, I hate her guts!" Kikyo said as she watched Kagome's admirers flanked around her. Kikyo does not know why the sight of the girl makes her blood boil. It's almost funny how she felt 'threatened' by the younger Miko. But she felt it and it does not matter if the hatred is illogical or not.

"Yeah, she took over your –" Kagura stopped when she saw Kikyo stare angrily at her.

"Took over my what?" Kikyo asked, her beautiful face frowning.

"Nothing." Kagura replied as they watch Inuyasha walk towards Kagome's table.

"Hey…!" Kikyo looked in disgust as she watched Inuyasha bend down whispering something in the younger girl's ear.

"I guess he's susceptible to her charms too, huh?" Kagura taunted loving the jealousy and anger in Kikyo's eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled and Inuyasha turned when he heard her voice.

"What?" Inuyasha replied.

"Come here, I need you." Kikyo softened her voice and smiled at the young boy.

"Oh…" Inuyasha replied and Kagome, Sango and Miroku smirked when he blushed.

"So much for youkai instinct..." Kagome whispered in Sango's ear.

"I thought their hearing and eyesight's supposedly better than ours." Sango whispered back.

"It's called _blind_ obedience." Miroku butted in hearing the girls.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha looked at the trio in annoyance.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"Here puppy, puppy…." Miroku cooed at Sango and the three friends laugh.

"No chemistry tutorial for you." Inuyasha replied looking at Kagome, his new study buddy.

"What!" Kagome replied panicking as she stood up.

"Here, kitty, kitty…." Inuyasha taunted and laughed when Kagome threw him an energy ball.

"Higurashi! Detention!" Their Literature teacher Ms. Rumiko yelled as she helped a laughing Inuyasha to his feet.

"Temper, temper, Higurashi." Inuyasha leered.

"And you too, Hirohito, detention!" Ms. Rumiko informed the leering hanyou.

"What, what did I do wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"For provoking an attack." Their teacher answered and Inuyasha cursed.

"What was that?" Ms. Rumiko asked.

"Nothing, Ma'am." Inuyasha replied as he gathered his bag.

"Good…"

"Oh, my puppy is upset…." Kagome whispered knowing Inuyasha could hear her.

"Bitch!"

"What!

"Bitch!"

"Baka!"

"Wench!"

"Ignoramus!"

"Shrew!"

"Dim-witted!"

"Frigid!"

"Sex-starved!"

"Nun!"

"So?"

"Boring!"

"Brainless, mindless, silver-haired twit!" Kagome yelled stomping her foot as Sango and Miroku looked on enjoying the fight.

"Hey, one adjective at a time…" Inuyasha joked as he smiled seeing the spite in Kagome's face.

"Don't ever talk to me again you dumb ass!" Kagome retorted hotly as she poked Inuyasha repeatedly on the chest with her finger.

"Aw, she loves me." Inuyasha taunted as he tweaked Kagome's nose and jumped up to avoid another energy ball.

"Higurashi, Hirohito! Detention! NOW!"

_Arrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _Kagome screamed in her mind.


	3. Detention Stories

**CHAPTER 3: DETENTION STORIES**

"Will you be okay?" Sango asked her friend.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll survive." Kagome replied as she smiled weakly at Sango.

"What happened back there, I swear I saw sparks flying?" Miroku asked.

"That baka has a way of making my temperature rise."

"Oh…?" Miroku wiggled his brows suggestively.

"What?"

"Don't start Miroku, you know Kagome was home-schooled." Sango replied as she bopped the monk.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked again and Miroku and Sango sniggered.

"Oh, so innocent."

"What! Stop talking gibberish!" Kagome complained, her temper shooting up as they neared the detention room. She sighed and looked at her friends.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper, Sango, Miroku. It's just that…

"We understand, Kagome. Don't worry." Miroku consoled.

"Also, you're not the only one to face detention, Kags. I mean a student has to experience at least detention once before he or she is considered normal. So what can we say! Congratulations!" Kagome laughed at her friends' effort.

"Oh, should I wave at the crowd?" She joked as she adjusted her imaginary crown and cradled her imaginary bouquet.

"Yep, have fun inside, I bet there are at least twenty of you in there." Sango hugged her friend tightly as she and Miroku turned to leave.

"Okay, thank you for making me feel better." Kagome waved and opened the detention room with a smile. Her smile however evaporated when she saw only _one_ person inside the room…

"Hello, kitty…" Inuyasha grinned.

"Of all the…" Kagome hissed as Inuyasha intentionally brushed against her when he passed by her chair.

"What?" he smirked as Kagome glowered.

"Don't push it too far Hirohito." Kagome ground out.

"Are you going to purify me Higurashi?" Kagome's blood boiled and she quickly averted her gaze counting slowly in her head to control her temper.

"Baka…!" Kagome murmured.

"What was that? I didn't hear it, kitty…" Inuyasha grinned, teasing Kagome Higurashi is as easy as breathing and Inuyasha tremendously enjoys the task for reasons he really can't put his finger into.

"Shut up…" Kagome whispered.

"Or else…?" Inuyasha taunted.

"I'll…."

"You'll what…?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh… you're impossible!" Kagome clenched her fist as her aura flared.

"Careful, Kagome. You don't want detention, do you?" Inuyasha whispered as he grinned evilly at Kagome. "Or did you enjoy being with me too much?"

"Duh!"

"Duh I enjoyed it or duh I did not?" Inuyasha taunted as they heard the bell rang.

"Do you mind?" Kagome snapped as she rushed out of the classroom and Inuyasha followed her relentlessly.

"Do I mind what? One more hocus pocus Higurashi and you'll be expelled…" Inuyasha knowingly smirked as Kagome stopped in her tracks huffing like a winded rhino. Her thoughts drifting to the day she and Inuyasha were given detention….

Her day positively darkened when she discovered that she and Inuyasha were the only ones given detention that day. She sat quietly on her chair and tried to not pay the hanyou attention.

"What did I ever do to you!" Kagome snapped as she threw back at Inuyasha the crumpled papers he kept throwing at her.

"Don't be a nun, Higurashi, I'm just having fun." Inuyasha smiled sweetly at Kagome. The fact is he likes making her angry, she's more alive when she's angry and he loves the warmth the flare of her aura gives him, it makes him feel – secure. _Weird._

"At my expense? Do you want me to blast you off?" Kagome gritted her teeth and watched as Inuyasha stared at her flaring aura almost happily. _Sick bastard!_

Just then, Mr. Yakamura, the gym teacher who was suppose to look after their detention came in and Kagome's aura's flare died instantly. For some reasons, Inuyasha was saddened by this.

"Hirohito, Higurashi! Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! What's wrong with you kids? You're not supposed to get detention on a _Monday. _That's just _so _wrong." Mr. Yakamura seated himself in front of his 'wards.'

"We're sorry, Sir." Kagome said meekly.

"Can I trust you to behave yourselves?" Mr. Yakamura asked the young Miko kindly.

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha replied smelling Kagome's salty, unshed tears.

"Good. The school is here to help you train your powers and to give you a chance to live the life you choose. We're not here to blast people off, Higurashi or throw energy balls at them though I'm quite impressed, energy balls are _higher_ Miko levels. But still, it does not make it right, you could have seriously hurt someone. In this regard, the school has started drafting some serious rules on rule breaking, I mean, we can't keep on buying new chairs and tables because you kids are feeling sad or just broke up with your girlfriends and boyfriends…" Mr. Yakamura gently explained as he watched Kagome sniff.

"I'm truly sorry…" Kagome tearily said.

"I know you are…" Mr. Yakamura said.

"And you Hirohito. What's the deal about starting a fight? I expect more from you, we never experienced this kind of trouble when Sesshoumaru was here."

"I did not start a fight and Sesshoumaru is a prude!"

"Now, now, Hirohito. It's not polite to call your brother that. I know you like, Kagome that's why you continue on taunting her…."

"What!" Kagome and Inuyasha both screamed.

"Now, now. It's common knowledge that youkai and hanyou sense their mates. For all we know these little display of animosity towards each other is the start of a very interesting courtship." Mr. Yakamura stared seriously at his students although inside he was laughing like a maniac. He always liked it when he told them that. _Gotcha._ He thought as he stared at a pale Kagome and a blushing Inuyasha.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kagome felt like gagging at the thought.

"I don't like her!" Inuyasha stood up and declared.

"Sit down, Hirohito. Calm down Higurashi." The teenagers sat and tried to calm down, they looked at each other and said…

"Ewwwwww….!"

"Now, now, about Youkai and Hanyou courtship, I'm sure Higurashi here is not familiar with the rules…" Mr. Yakamura grinned as both teenagers sweated profusely. _Ah, the joy of teaching… _He though as he tried to appear mildly interested with the subject.

"I'm not sure we'd like to hear it, Sir." Inuyasha said in a grim voice.

"Oh come on, Higurashi has to know if she plans on settling down with a youkai or a hanyou."

"I don't!" Kagome stated with vehemence.

"You don't what…?" Inuyasha cut her off, feeling angry at her reaction. _I'm hanyou and you're telling me this? _He thought. _Wait, what do I care? _He frowned. _This bitch is annoying!_

"I don't want to get married ever!"

"Now, now, it's too soon for that decision Higurashi."

"Are you sure you don't want to get married or you just don't want to marry a filthy, half-breed, _hanyou_?" Inuyasha challenged standing up.

"Baka, who gives a shit if you're hanyou, youkai, pokemon or astroboy! I would _never_ marry you even if you're surname's DiCaprio and your names Leonardo!" Kagome stood up facing Inuyasha squarely, her fists clenched.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stammered as Mr. Yakamura gasped.

"What!" Kagome yelled.

"We are in a barrier…" Inuyasha said slowly.

"A barrier erects itself when I feel threatened! So?" Kagome said with annoyance.

"Yes, but I'm inside it…" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome shivered remembering their last conversation with Mr. Yakamura and for a day, Inuyasha has paid her no attention and she was truly grateful, she did not tell anyone about the weird barrier thing though because she was thoroughly confused. _Why did it include him? _She thought as she absentmindedly fiddled with her locker combination.

_I could not risk blasting him off for I might be expelled although Mr. Yakamura announced the expulsion will be on a case-to-case basis, but still…._

"Come on, Kagome, admit it –"Inuyasha continued and Kagome nearly had a cardiac-arrest, she totally forgot that Astrodog was following her. _Astrodog? Cute. _Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha's ears.

"Kagome! We're going ahead, Kohaku and Souta are already there, do try to catch up!" Sango waved at her friend and Kagome stared at them in return. _Traitors, leaving me at the hands of the enemy!_

"You enjoyed it, right?" Inuyasha continued to taunt and was disappointed when Kagome remained impassive. He spent sleepless nights thinking about the barrier. He never told anyone that he felt secure and loved while inside it. _Secure and loved? Come on give me a break. It's a barrier you're supposed to feel secure._ His human side reasoned. _And loved? _His youkai taunted as it tried to break free and sniff Kagome.

"I warn you Inuyasha…" Kagome said at last.

"What are you going to do? Blast me?" Inuyasha smirked and stopped as Kikyo and her gang headed their way. Kagome raised her brow at her enemy's sudden tamed behavior, she turned her head and smiled. _Oh, the lady-love bitchiness is here, that's why._ She sneered as a plan formed in her head…

"Blast you? Goodness no." Kagome answered as she stepped closer towards Inuyasha seeing Kikyo walking towards them. "Why should I blast you when I could just kiss you in front of your girlfriend?" Kagome bumped her nose against Inuyasha's and laughed when he trembled.

"Oi, Kagome…"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled loudly seeing that the transferee was all over _her_ Inuyasha.

"Bitch, keep your filthy hands off my boyfriend!" Kikyo said.

Kagome smiled in Inuyasha's face as she covered his mouth with her hand. She leaned closer and continued to look at Inuyasha as she bent down and slowly kissed the hand that covered his mouth – slowly and deliberately. Inuyasha's eyes widened and Kikyo gasped.

"Funny isn't it how things backfire?" Kagome whispered succinctly in Inuyasha's ear as she tweaked the shocked hanyou's nose and waved happily at Kikyo.

"Your boyfriend's yummy…!" She said as she walked towards the cafeteria.

_Doggies and their bitches!_ _Arrggghhh….so annoying. _Kagome thought as she looked back at Kikyo and Inuyasha and flipped her hair.


	4. Dream of Me

**CHAPTER 4: DREAM OF ME**

"Why did you let that bitch kiss you?" Kikyo yelled and Inuyasha backed against the lockers.

"She… she…" He stammered, his face almost purple after Kagome's joke. Ah, he knew it was a joke. He could almost taste her smirk. _Damn bitch wants to play games, huh? _He said as he listened to Kikyo's rants. For reasons beyond him, Kikyo seemed ticked off with the new student.

"You liked it too, didn't you!" Kikyo stomped her foot and Inuyasha stared at her in amazement, he has never been subjected to something akin to possessiveness from Kikyo and the feeling both confused and exalted him. _She's jealous? _He thought as he stared at the love of his life – fuming and beautiful.

"Ah…." Inuyasha attempted to open his mouth and Kikyo burst into tears -- at least that's what he thought.

"You like that bitch, don't you? Why, Inuyasha? You like _only _me, why did you change? And _her _of all people?" Kikyo let out loud sobs and smiled to herself when Inuyasha looked guilty.

"I….I…that was….she…." Inuyasha stammered as he watched in horror as the girl of his dreams cry.

"How could you do this to me? I thought you love me?" Kikyo wailed and Inuyasha paled.

"Huh?"

"Don't you love me, Inuyasha? Do you love that bitch? Answer me!" Kikyo screamed and Inuyasha tried to hide his face as students stopped and stared at them.

"Kikyo…"

"I think you've learned your lesson now. Pick me up at seven, we're going out." Kikyo's wailing stopped much to Inuyasha's relief.

"We're going out?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Yes, we're going out on a date."

"Oh,"

"Dress nicely." Kikyo smiled as her friends giggled. Inuyasha stood quietly unsure of what just happened.

Kagome stared at her half-eaten sandwich. She looked at Sango and Miroku who were busy doing their routine – Miroku copping Sango's behind and Sango blushing and smacking Miroku on the head. Kohaku and Souta went home after she arrived telling her they have something to buy. The boys had grown closer just as Sango and Kagome are becoming inseparable.

"Stop that, you two. It's boring." Kagome remarked as she took a bite from the bland egg sandwich their cafeteria served. _Does it kill these people to serve something that actually tastes like food? _She thought as she idly put the sandwich down.

"Boring?" Miroku asked.

"He's harassing me, Kagome!" Sango hissed.

"That's why it's boring, why sit close to him when we both know he'll be copping your butt and Miroku, why don't you just tell Sango that you like her instead of getting smacked on the head. You guys are so predictable." Kagome sighed.

"Huh?" Sango and Miroku exchanged confused looks.

"Hello, love!" Kouga grinned as he sat beside Kagome.

"Kouga, still alive?" Kagome replied without emotion.

"Of course although being away from you felt like dying, you're the water that feeds my thirsty heart…" Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and let out a breath of relief when he was not blasted off.

"You know what, Kouga, you're good-looking, you're smart, you got the height, you have electric blue eyes that would surely melt other women's heart but you're not my type. I'm really sorry but I'm not into men, I'm a lesbian." Kagome said, her face serious as Kouga's jaw dropped.

"You're a what!" Kouga said as he let go of Kagome's hand.

"Yes, buddy, I'm a lesbian -- I crave the company and love of women." Kagome nodded her head at Kouga as Miroku and Sango dove under the table to laugh silently.

"But, Kagome…"

"See, Kouga, knowing that I like women, liking me would mean that… you're gay….are you?" Kagome said as she watched in fascination the color draining from Kouga's complexion.

"What….?"

"Are you gay?"

"No!"

"Then stay away from me, buddy." Kagome smirked menacingly.

"I….I….I…."

"Yes?"

"I've got to go. Catch you later, Kagome." Kouga stood up abruptly.

"No buddy…I'll catch you…" Kagome whispered loud enough for Kouga to hear as she watched the wolf demon ran as far away from her as he could. Sango and Miroku laughed their way from under the table.

"That was priceless!" Sango laughed holding her stomach.

"You're good, Kagome!" Miroku laughed aloud, tears trickled from his eyes as he tried to breath.

"So……." Inuyasha drawled as he sat beside a startled Kagome. Sango and Miroku stopped laughing immediately.

"So what?" Kagome said as she raised her brow at the boy.

"You tricked Kouga, huh?" Inuyasha grinned.

"I did not, I'm really not into men!"

"Oh, so that kiss you gave me meant nothing?" Inuyasha smiled as Sango and Miroku's jaws dropped, their gazes swiveling to Kagome.

"I did not kiss you! _Baka_!"

"Yes, you did. I'm so hurt, to think that was my first kiss and you stole it from me." Inuyasha bowed his head and pretended to look sad.

"The nerve, I did not kiss you. I kissed _my hand_!" Kagome hissed.

"No, Kagome. You kissed me in front of Kikyo and her friends. Are you denying our little intimacy, now?" Inuyasha gasped as he clutched at his chest. He took Kagome's soda and drank from it.

"Ewww, why are you drinking from my can?" Kagome asked her eyes widening.

"Come on, we've kissed, what's the big deal. It's just saliva…?" Inuyasha taunted as she watched Kagome's face turned sour. _Hahahaha! Got you! _He thought.

"You asshole!" Kagome stood up and glared down at him. Inuyasha stood up smiling as he brought his face a breath away from Kagome's.

"What another round?" He whispered at her as he intentionally allowed his gaze to linger on Kagome's pink lips.

"You…..!" Kagome leaned back as she gathered her things from the table.

"Running away?" Inuyasha taunted and he laughed silently at Kagome's frantic actions. Kagome stopped as she looked at him with unreadable eyes. Deliberately, she slowly pushed aside the Styrofoam plates and notebooks on top of their table and leaned sensually against it. Inuyasha's brows quirked as he watched Kagome unclip her hair, letting the waves fall around her, seductively. He swallowed convulsively as Kagome wet her lips.

"Yes, I'm running…but not away." Kagome smiled invitingly at the flustered hanyou as she deliberately pushed away from the table to walk closer to him.

"Oi…" Inuyasha uttered as his heartbeat raced, he swallowed again when he smelt the angry spike in Kagome's scent.

"Afraid?" Kagome taunted as she put her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Ah…." Inuyasha stammered.

"You should be…" Kagome smiled before she kneed Inuyasha's groin. Inuyasha dropped to the floor as waves and waves of pain wash over him.

"Bye baby, love hurts, doesn't it?" Kagome smirked and gathered her things hurriedly.

"You're scary…" Miroku said in awe.

"That I am…" Kagome replied as Sango laughed behind them.

Inuyasha cursed as he hastily sprayed perfume on his wrist. His hand automatically went to his crotch as the memory that afternoon burned fresh on his mind. _That bitch! _He hissed as he adjusted his polo. _Kikyo told me to dress nicely. I hope this is nice enough for her. _Inuyasha could not believe that Kikyo actually wanted to have a date with him. He smiled fondly when he remembered how Kikyo acted jealous when Kagome 'kissed' him. Kikyo and Kagome, -- two different girls with two extreme personalities. He admits he's intrigued by both – Kikyo because he grew up with her around and Kagome because he just knew her and yet….

"Inuyasha?" Mrs. Hirohito peeped inside her son's bedroom.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Going out?"

"Yes," Inuyasha grinned sheepishly.

"With whom, if I may ask?"

"With Kikyo." Inuyasha smiled at his mother who frowned.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes, she initiated the 'date' actually." Inuyasha could not help but blush.

"Inuyasha…:" Mrs. Hirohito sighed as she adjusted her son's collar.

"Mom, I like her."

"You like being around her because you grew up with her."

"No, Mom. I like her because she makes me feel…." Inuyasha frowned. _What does Kikyo make me feel?_

"She makes you feel like a man?"

"I…I think so."

"That's a wrong reason for going out with someone." Mrs. Hirohito combed her son's silver hair. At fifteen, Inuyasha is taller than his mother and almost as tall as his father.

"Mom, trust me on this, okay?" Inuyasha held both his mother's wrists as he kissed her on the cheeks. Mrs. Hirohito sighed.

"Okay. Don't forget to bring her a rose. Women love roses." Mrs. Hirohito smiled as she exited her son's bedroom.

"Arrghhhh! Whoever invented Chemistry deserves to be crucified!" Kagome muttered under her breath as she massaged her temple.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" Souta asked as he put the tray he was carrying on top of Kagome's study table.

"I'm okay, brother. My head hurts. Too much chemistry." Kagome smiled as she ate one of the cookies Souta brought.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Souta asked his older sister. Kagome laughed and kissed Souta on the forehead.

"You're a darling, Souta. But I'm okay."

"Are you sure, nee-chan?"

"Of course, I just need a break. I'll go out for fresh air. My brain stopped working." Kagome smiled affectionately at her brother as she took her pink jacket off the hook.

"Be careful, nee-chan."

"I will, tell Mama I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Kagome smiled and waved as she scampered off.

Inuyasha fidgeted with his seatbelt nervously.

"Scared?" Toutousai, their family driver, asked the boy.

"A little." Inuyasha truthfully replied.

"First date?"

"Yes."

"Good luck, young master." Toutousai said as they pulled into a stop.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said but smiled. He was about to step out of the car when Kikyo came out of the gate but she was not alone, she was in the arms of Midoriko High soccer team's captain. Inuyasha's breathing stopped when the couple, unaware that they were someone was watching, hugged and kissed.

"Inuyasha?" Toutousai called.

"Let's go, Toutousai." Inuyasha said as he put his seatbelt back.

"Home?"

"No, somewhere else…"

Kagome pulled her jacket closer to her body as she walked down the shrine steps. She idly kicked at a pebble as she hummed softly to her self. The air was cold but it cleared her mind off chemical formulas and symbols.

She smiled at the old couple she passed by as she crossed the street. _This is life. _She smiled to herself as she saw the park where she used to play in when she was a child. She ran towards the swings and giggled to herself. _I wonder what Mama would say if she sees me now. _Kagome thought as she kicked the ground lightly with her feet.

She shrugged her hair loose loving the wind on her hair. She stretched her legs in front of her and the swing moved faster. She sighed and she closed her eyes wishing she brought her MP3 player with her. The silence was too much. _Why be sad, I could just sing. _She thought as she steadied the swing by bracing her foot on the ground.

Inuyasha walked quietly down an abandoned park. His heart aching. _Was it a joke for you, Kikyo? Was I a joke to you? _He sighed as he looked at the single red rose he had intended on giving her and his eyes burned. _Don't cry, Inuyasha. Don't you dare. _He admonished himself as he fiddled with the rose's stem. _I should just probably go home and sleep. _He was about to turn and walk towards where Toutousai parked his car when the wind brought the sweet smell of lavender and roses to him. _Someone's here? _He thought as he tried to sniff the air. The air smelled familiar… he was vainly trying to recall the smell when he heard her…

Let me sleep

For when I sleep

I dream that you are here

You're mine

And all my fears are left behind

I float on air

The nightingale sings gentle lullabies

So let me close my eyes

And sleep

A chance to dream

So I can see the face I long to touch

To kiss

But only dreams can bring me this

So let the moon

Shine softly on the boy I long to see

And maybe when he dreams

He'll dream of me

I'll hide beneath the clouds

And whisper to the evening stars

They tell me love is just a dream away

Dream away

Dream away

Dream away

A dream away

So let the moon

Shine softly on the boy I long to see

And maybe when he dreams

He'll dream of me

Oooohhh

Dream of me

Kagome opened her eyes when the song finished. A twig snapped and Kagome's barrier automatically erected.

"Who's there?" She called as she tried to look past the pink glare surrounding her.

"Don't come near." Kagome called as she watched the figure walked towards her. Her barrier glowed bright pink and her heart raced. By instinct she opened her palm and the white energy ball formed.

"Please don't come near…" Kagome prayed. She watched as the figure stopped and extended a hand towards her barrier which sizzled and glowed. _Whoever this is, he or she will be repelled. _Kagome thought and watched in fear and fascination when her barrier quivered. A second later a silver-haired boy with fuzzy white ears stepped inside it.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome said as she clenched her palm and the white energy ball disappeared.

"Kagome," Inuyasha smiled as he drew the single red rose from under his coat and extended it shyly towards her.

"Huh?"

"Sing for me…" Inuyasha said and Kagome's barrier faded. She watched Inuyasha's hand which held the red rose warily.

"Please…" Inuyasha said and Kagome looked at the boy's sad face. She sighed as she took the offered rose. Inuyasha sat on the swing beside hers.

"Please, Kagome…" Kagome glanced sideways at Inuyasha and sang…

Let me sleep

For when I sleep

I dream that you are here

You're mine

And all my fears are left behind

I float on air

The nightingale sings gentle lullabies

So let me close my eyes…

Inuyasha sighed and Kagome watched as his tears fell…

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter really made me cry…Listen to Kirsten Dunst's 'Dream of Me' when reading this chapter and you'll feel it more**.

**Come on, you guys, I need inspiration. Review. Hehehe! **


	5. The Proposition

**CHAPTER 5: THE PROPOSITION**

"We're going, Mama!" Kagome called as she ushered her brother towards the door.

"Okay, take care." Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen.

"Bye, Ji-chan!" Kagome and Souta called to their grandfather who was sweeping the shrine yards.

"Bye, kids!"

"Hey, nee-chan, what time did you come back last night? I was already asleep, wasn't I?" Souta asked his sister.

"Yes you were."

"What took you so long?" Souta asked again.

"Something happened." Kagome answered. _Inuyasha happened._

"But you're okay, now?"

"Yes, I was never 'not okay' to start with but thanks baby brother for asking." Kagome smiled as the siblings watched the school bus approach.

Kagome sighed as the teacher collected their papers. _Arggh… I am so going to fail Chemistry. I hate Chemistry. I hate Chemistry! _

"Kagome…" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha watching her.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for last night." Inuyasha said blushing.

"No problem." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha was startled at how much that smile changed the girl beside him. _She lightened the whole room. _He thought.

Kagome sighed and she arranged her notebook, she was a little startled when a crumpled paper landed on her lap. She looked around the classroom and spotted Sango who signaled her to read the crumpled paper. She opened it gingerly and frowned.

_Hey, getting cozy with your seatmate, ne?_

Kagome turned and rolled her eyes at Sango. She took her pen out and wrote something on the paper.

_It's not what you think! Stay away from Miroku, he's rubbing his pervert-ness on you_

Sango laughed silently when she read the crumpled paper which Kagome threw back at her.

_Getting protective of Inuyasha?_

Kagome turned at Sango and made a face. She wrote something down and threw the paper back to her friend.

_So what if I am? Nah! _

"Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Omata!" Their chemistry teacher, Mrs. Kurobota called and both Kagome and Sango swallowed hard.

"I would really appreciate it if you listen to my lecture, girls, especially you Ms. Higurashi since you're not doing well!

"Our apologies, Ma'am." Kagome stood up and bowed before her teacher and Sango followed suit.

"Now, I want you all to prepare for our first Chemistry Achievement Exam. I am warning you that if you fail that exam, there's a fifty-fifty chance that you'll fail my subject. So please prepare, you have two weeks for preparation and after that you can go back to your favorite pastime – ogling the opposite sex. But till then, you are to study until your brain cells burst. Is everything clear?" Mrs. Kurobota slammed her thick teacher's manual on the table and they all jumped in their seats.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I'm so going to fail the achievement exam!" Kagome wailed as they sat on their favorite cafeteria table.

"Come on, lighten up, didn't you tell me that Ms. Kaede, the principal, partnered you with Inuyasha for chemistry? Sango said as she stared at the gooey, yellow concoction before her that was supposed to be chicken curry.

"Yes, she did but did you notice that Inuyasha and I are not really buddy material?" Kagome replied and stuck her tongue out in disgust when Sango started to prod the gooey viand.

"Are you sure that's edible?" Miroku asked as he leaned closer towards Sango's food.

"It looks toxic nee-chan." Kohaku wrinkled his nose and looked wryly at Sango's plate.

"Cool, your sister can eat it and let's see if she turns into someone mutant like that big, rocky guy in Fantastic 4!" Souta excitedly told Kohaku.

"Yeah, eat it nee-chan!" Kohaku urged his sister.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" The boys – Miroku included, cheered at Sango.

"Kagome will you blast these pests away from me?" Sango asked her friend as she glared at the boys.

"Sorry friend, but I can't. You know, detention." Kagome replied at Sango smiling.

"Oh, I'm going to skip lunch. I think I just lost my appetite." Sango moaned as she pushed her tray away.

"Here, I'm sharing my lunch with you. Mama packed me the leftover yakitori this morning." Kagome volunteered and Sango smiled at her friend gratefully.

"Kagome, can we talk?" Inuyasha said as he stood beside their table.

"Sure," Kagome said as she scooted closer to Sango to make room for Inuyasha.

"I mean alone…?"

"Later, may be." Kagome frowned at the weird request.

"Can we talk now?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Hmmm…am I getting paid for this?" Kagome asked and laughed when Inuyasha frowned.

"Huh?"

"It's a joke, Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh, okay." Inuyasha replied.

"Is it important?"

"Yes,"

"I don't do exorcisms, okay if that's what you need from me."

"No, nothing to do with exorcisms."

"I'm not good at matters of the heart either." Kagome's frown deepened and Inuyasha laughed.

"It has something to do with chemistry, Kagome."

"Oh, why talk in private then? It's no secret I'm doing badly in chemistry."

"Believe me, you don't want anybody else to hear." Inuyasha said solemnly and Kagome stood up.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they sat on the bench near the Math Building.

"I have a proposition," Inuyasha started.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it," Kagome looked sideways at a now nervous Inuyasha.

"I'm not going to force you into it but hear me out first."

"Now, you're making me nervous." Kagome said as she fidgeted with her tie.

"How do you feel about Kikyo, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suddenly and Kagome's brows shoot up.

"Inuyasha, I was kidding when I told Kouga that I was gay, and even if I am, your girl's not my type so she's safe from me." Kagome said and Inuyasha smiled.

"I know you're not gay, _baka_."

"So what's with the question?"

"I really like Kikyo even when we were younger. I thought that if I follow her around long enough she'd like me back but it didn't happen, she never threw me a glance.

"I don't think I should be hearing this…." Kagome squirmed in her seat.

"No, please listen. Kikyo never threw me a glance until you came."

"What! What has your lovelife got to do with me? Believe me, I did not ask her to look at you so…." Kagome blabbered, too embarrassed and confused about Inuyasha's confessions.

"You're funny, you know…" Inuyasha laughed again as he looked at the blushing girl beside him.

"Your point?" Kagome asked, mildly irritated.

"My point is Kikyo is somehow jealous of you…"

"Newsflash, I don't care even if she withers because I exist." Kagome replied.

"Are you in love with me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked without looking at her.

"Hope and pray that chemistry will pop out soon in this conversation, Inuyasha or your family will find you burned and disemboweled before the day ends." Kagome bit out.

"No, you're not getting my point!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Yes, I'm not and for the record, I'm not in love with you, I don't harbor romantic notions for you, I don't find you sexually stimulating and I don't think we're talking about the same kind of 'chemistry.'

"Kagome, please let me finish…"

"Fine!"

"Thank you. What I'm saying is you're failing chemistry and you need a tutor whereas I'm failing in my lovelife and I need someone to make Kikyo jealous…."

"And…."

"And you're perfect for the part since as you told me yourself you don't like me or find me sexually stimulating and stuff…"

"And…?" Kagome asked again growing uneasy by the moment.

"And I am a perfect tutor since I excel in Chemistry, Physic and Math and you'll be my perfect 'girlfriend' since only you can make Kikyo jea –" Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw the big energy ball that was growing bigger by the second in Kagome's hand.

"I wonder if she'll miss you when you die Hirohito." Kagome threatened, her head throbbing.

"Kagome…"

"How dare you think I'd accept anything as lowly as what you proposed."

"Look, Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he sat still looking into Kagome's eyes.

"You only need to pose as my girlfriend, it's not real and I'll be your tutor for the rest of our lives…"

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Kagome said as she slowly clench her fist and the ball slowly disappeared.

"I'm desperate…"

"Same thing."

"Will you help me?"

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Please, you'll only need to endure being my 'girlfriend' until Kikyo and I are together but I will tutor you with _anything _until your grandchild finishes college." Inuyasha said.

"Why?"

"Because as I've told you, you're the only female I know whom Kikyo is jealous of…"

"That's not the question."

"What is the question then?"

"Why are you losing your mind over someone who's obviously not worth you?" Kagome said as she stood up.

"Will you help me?"

"No, you're on your own. But I pity you…"

"Kagome, please…"

"Look Inuyasha, I'm sorry that she does not feel that way towards you but I can't be an accomplice in making other people's lives miserable. It's just not right."

"Come on, you're the smartest boy in our class. What's this? You're disappointing me." Kagome added as she walked away and for some reason, Inuyasha felt his world crumble not because Kagome did not agree to what he asked for but somehow he felt hurt hearing how he had disappointed her.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked as soon as Kagome sat down.

"Two different kinds of Chemistry," Kagome replied

"What!"

"Stupid things…you know how stupid that Hirohito is." Kagome said not knowing why she does not feel comfortable telling her friends what Inuyasha and she talked about.

"I gather then that it has nothing to do with you failing the upcoming chemistry achievement test?" Sango prodded.

"Come to think of it, it has something to do with chemistry and for a while I was tempted but the heart won out." Kagome joked as she heaved her bag unto her left shoulder.

"You're talking mermish Kagome and I'm not following it." Sango complained.

"I'm not either." Kagome replied as she smiled at her friend.

"Mama, I'm home!" Kagome called as she opened their front door.

"They're at the hospital to get Souta's knees stitched." Kagome grandfather replied and Kagome walked up to him.

"Stitched? Did he fall?" Kagome asked feeling dizzy at the mention of the world 'hospital.'

"No, somebody apparently bullied your brother."

"What? When did this happen?"

"I think when he was on his way home. When he got here, he was bruised and bleeding."

"Who, who did this to my brother!" Kagome's voice raised and her aura flared. Her hair came unbound as her black tresses danced around her.

"Calm down, Kagome."

"I can't Ji-chan!" Kagome replied panicking a little as she felt energy swirled around her.

"Calm down if you don't want us to sleep on the ground. Your brother will be here in a few minutes, the child will need his room." The old man replied and Kagome watched as their chandelier rattled and blinked. Slowly she closed her eyes and breathed slowly thinking of soft-lapping waves of the ocean. Slowly, her aura receded and the energy swirling around her slowed until it stopped and went back inside her body.

"Very good child, you've learned how to control your power. Kaede was right." Kagome smiled nervously as her grandfather praised her.

"Was Souta able to tell you who did it to him, grandfather?" Kagome asked.

"No, but from what I heard in between his sobs, he was walking from the bus stop when a bunch of teenagers in a car swerved and followed him shouting at him to run. Your brother ran and dove into the bushes to avoid being overrun and that's how he got his cuts and bruises."

"It's a pity he was not able to tell you their names." Kagome expressed.

"Don't do anything drastic, Kagome. A Miko is a bearer of peace. Don't use your power to harm anyone because it would do more destruction than good."

"But, grandpa…"

"Promise me you're not going to hurt your brother's attackers using your Miko Powers."

"But..."

"Promise me!"

"But Souta…"

"Souta will be saddened if he knows that he caused you to use your powers to hurt people."

"Ji-chan…"

"A Miko saves Kagome, not injure…"

"I'm sorry, Ji-chan. I promise not to harm Souta's attackers using my powers." Kagome bowed her head down shamefully.

"Good, your mother and Souta are here." Kagome stood up as the door opened.

"Souta, are you okay?" Kagome cried as she took her brother into her arms.

"I'm okay, nee-chan, just three stitches." Souta smiled toothily.

"Who did this to you?" Kagome asked her temper returning.

"Ummm…"

"I promise I won't use my powers to get back at them." Kagome replied when she saw the fear in Souta's eyes.

"You promise you won't blow our school up, nee-chan? I like going to school." Souta asked innocently.

"I promise, silly. I like going to school too. I would just like to know so I could talk to them." Kagome said.

"It was your friend's girlfriend…"

"Who?"

"Your friend Inuyasha's girlfriend." Souta said.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked her head feeling hot at the mention of the older girl's name.

"Yes, it was her. You promised me, right nee-chan?"

"Yes, I promise not to use my power to get back at her." Kagome smiled reassuringly at her brother.

"Kagome…?"

"Hello, Inuyasha…about that proposition you offered, is it still open?"

"Kagome I_…_"

"Is it?"

"Yes,"

"Good. Be here tomorrow. Higurashi Shrine. Six in the morning. We have some serious talking to do…"


	6. The Plan

**CHAPTER 6: THE PLAN**

Kagome woke up early the following day and waited for Inuyasha on the shrine steps. She brought a jug of hot milk and chicken sandwiches with her as she sat patiently on the lowest step. After two minutes, Inuyasha arrived by car.

"You're early." Inuyasha remarked.

"You're late." Kagome replied.

"By a few seconds…"

"You're still late.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't say sorry unless you mean it."

"I mean it."

"Good, breakfast?" Kagome offered as she poured milk for Inuyasha.

"Thanks." Inuyasha answered as he took the cup and the sandwich Kagome offered.

"What do you want us to talk about?"

"The plan."

"What plan?"

"How do we go about this whole … scheme." Kagome answered as she waved her hand in front of her.

"One question though,"

"What?"

"Why did you change your mind?"

"I just did."

"That's all the answer I'm going to get, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...okay."

"What's the plan, Inuyasha?"

"To make Kikyo jealous."

"That's the outcome but what are we going to do to achieve it?"

"Let's say, we quarrel but slowly fall in love with each other and we get sweet and I ask you to be my girlfriend." Inuyasha replied blushing.

"Is blushing part of the plan?" Kagome teased.

"No, and you're not supposed to tease me, you're suppose to fall in love with me."

"Duh, teasing is a form of foreplay, it's part of loving."

"How do you know it is?"

"How do you know it isn't?"

"Have you had foreplay?"

"Have you?" Kagome asked back.

"Are we going to argue again, Kagome?" Inuyasha sighed and massaged his temple.

"No, if you'll let me win." Kagome replied grinning. They sat together in silence as they pondered how to go about their plot.

"Any ideas?" Inuyasha finally asked as he stretched his legs in front of him.

"One question…"

"What?"

"What did you see in her?"

"She's beautiful…"

"Can I say something?"

"Of course."

"You're shallow but I can't really complain, can I? I agreed to be your 'partner' in the first place.

"Smart girl." Inuyasha replied as he grinned at Kagome.

"Don't forget sweet and beautiful."

"I won't but you'll have to remind me."

"Don't worry, I will…" Kagome retorted as she stretched her back lethargically. Inuyasha watched her movement with a smile on his face. _The girl is pretty and smart, she's perfect…Perfect for what…?_

"Stop staring, you're making me uncomfortable."

"I'm not staring."

"Quit ogling then." Kagome sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm getting sleepy and we're not getting things done." Kagome sighed again.

"Let's just do it naturally, Kagome. Let's be ourselves."

"How can we be ourselves and get Kikyo jealous, I'm not in love with you and you're not in love with me. We're so not each other's type." Kagome replied as she rolled her eyes at her companion.

"What's your type?" Inuyasha asked, a little put out by Kagome's speech. _We're so not each other's type? What a way of putting it. _He frowned a little as he waited for her answer.

"Why the personal question?"

"I'm curious, if I am to play your boyfriend, I should know what you want." _And I'd like to find out why 'we are so not each other's type.' _

"Hmm…let's see. He has to be romantic but not hopeless, he should be smart and funny, he should be sweet and thoughtful, he should be taller than I am, he should be able to put up with my mood swings, he should be responsible and he should be loyal to me." Kagome announced as she was lost in her own romantic realm.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes,"

"I can be all of that." Inuyasha replied as he popped into his mouth the last of his chicken sandwich.

"And he should not love someone else…" Kagome said as she looked at her 'partner.'

"And you're too naive."

"And you're experienced?" Kagome threw back.

"And all I'm saying is you're too idealistic." Inuyasha replied not missing the sudden glint in Kagome's eyes.

"And it's the man of my dreams so you really don't have a say in it."

"And I'm saying you're asking for too much."

"And I'm saying I don't care what you say."

"And you're being illogical."

"And I'm saying logical and illogical are subjective since it depends on a person's point of view."

"And we're arguing again."

"And it makes the relationship healthier."

"And we have a relationship now?" Inuyasha quirked his brow at Kagome.

"And you're asking a lot of stupid questions." Kagome replied blushing painfully. _Oh, great! _

"And your mother is wondering what you're doing down here this early young lady."

"Mama!" Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped at the sound of Mrs. Higurashi's voice.

"Well, who do we have here?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha with kind, gentle eyes.

"I'm Inuyasha Hirohito, Ma'am." Inuyasha bowed respectfully in front of Kagome's mother.

"And?"

"He's my…"

"I'm your daughter's boyfriend." Inuyasha stated as Kagome coughed violently.

"What he meant, Mama is he's a boy and he's my friend." Kagome said in a rush as Mrs. Higurashi looked at the youngsters.

"Well, if you're my daughter's boyfriend, a boy and a friend, please come inside, we're having breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Go ahead, Mama. We'll be there." Kagome smiled innocently and watched as her mother disappeared from sight.

"What the hell did you do that for!" She hissed.

"What?"

"Why did you tell my mother you're my boyfriend!"

"Because I am?" Inuyasha replied, smiling inwardly at the thought. _Ours must be the fastest courtship in history. _He tried to hide his smirk as he watched fire danced in Kagome's eyes. _Feisty._

"It's not even real, we're only playing a part!"

"Kagome, we'll be going out often and I would rather that we tell your mother now that we're dating than let her hear it from other people." Inuyasha reasoned as he tried to keep up with Kagome's steps.

"But…"

"Do you have a problem with dating a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly saddened at the idea.

"Gods, what's your obsession about this whole hanyou business, I agreed to your plan, didn't I? Would I have agreed if your being a hanyou makes my skin crawl?" Kagome retorted as they quickly walked up the shrine steps.

"Okay, glad to hear that from my _girlfriend_." Inuyasha smiled teasingly.

"_Pseud_o-girlfriend." Kagome corrected as they entered her front door.

"So you and my granddaughter are dating?" Kagome's grandfather interrogated as Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the white, plush sofa in front of Kagome's family after they had breakfast.

"About to date, Ji-chan!" Kagome hissed and she looked at Inuyasha's calm face and hissed some more.

"My intentions are pure, Sir." Inuyasha replied, a little nervous, as the old man looked at his red Adidas rubber shoes and then his gaze traveled to his white ears.

"Okay, let's hear these intentions then." The old man replied.

"Okay! Enough! We are going out as friends! See, Ji-chan, Inuyasha is my _study_ buddy so we'll be doing a lot of _studying_ than dating. And, this is so ridiculous; it's not as if we're getting married. We're just friends!" Kagome bit out.

"That's what they all say." Kagome's grandfather said as he drunk his tea.

"Arrghhh… Mama?" Kagome turned pleading eyes towards her mother.

"Inuyasha, I trust that you'll take care of my daughter. I can see that you're a good man. Kagome, watch your temper around your boyfriend, you're too hard-headed sometimes." Mrs. Higurashi explained as if she was bestowing precious words to a couple who are about to get married.

"OKAY! Can I kidnap my BOYFRIEND so we can maybe KISS and MAKE OUT!" Kagome stood up and glared at her family. Inuyasha smiled to himself, he really loves teasing Kagome.

"My granddaughter is no longer a baby…" Kagome watched in exasperation as her grandfather sobbed.

"I have a very dysfunctional family!" Kagome threw her hands in the air as she grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt.

"Why do you have to tell my family that we're going out!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. They were inside her bedroom, Kagome sitting on her bed and Inuyasha on her pink bean bag.

"Because I want them to trust me. Look Kagome, I want to do this right for you. I don't want you sneaking behind their backs just so you could be with me when I ask you to and I don't want them to find about the whole set-up later." Inuyasha reasoned although truthfully he had wanted to see how Kagome's family would react if they know that their daughter, a Miko at that, is dating a hanyou. He was relieved with what he saw. _Okay, I'm getting confused with what I really want._

"But it's going too far. We're not even in love!" Kagome looked grim.

"Do you want us to be in love?" Inuyasha asked. He looked around Kagome's pink bedroom with interest as his eyes traveled to the rows and rows of cds and the black Yamaha organ against one wall. _She's into music, no wonder she has such a beautiful voice._ Inuyasha smiled at the memory of Kagome singing in the park.

"Do you want me to cut your head off?" Kagome's voice cut through his musings as the girl smiled at him with an evil glint in her eye.

"Do you want to lose such a good-looking boyfriend?" Inuyasha replied as Kagome blushed.

"Pseudo-boyfriend!"

"Okay fine. Pseudo-boyfriend."

"Are you enjoying taunting me Hirohito?"

"Not as much as you enjoy threatening me Higurashi."

"Ohhhhh, witty. I like that in a boyfriend."

"I'm glad you approve." Inuyasha grinned.

"One more thing, Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha raised his brow when he saw Kagome blush fifty-eight shades of red.

"No touching, no kissing, no anything…"

"And I'm suppose to be your boyfriend, how are we going to get Kikyo jealous if we're kilometers apart?"

"Ok fine! Ask my permission first!"

"Can I kiss you now?" Inuyasha asked naughtily

"Sure, can I purify you later?" Kagome replied sweetly.

"You're very sweet, hon."

"You too, baby."

"Can we study now?" Kagome asked as she heaved her heavy chemistry book.

"Okay,"

"Should we have a clause that says, you should pay me ten million yen if I fail Chemistry since that would mean that you have not accomplished your end of the bargain?"

"Why not? But it should also include that you should pay me ten million yen if Kikyo fails to fall in love with me."

"It's not my fault if you're not charming, Inuyasha."

"I'm not? Such cruel words to tell your boyfriend."

"Pseudo-boyfriend."

"Fine, pseudo-boyfriend."

"Should we tell Sango and Miroku?"

"Do you want them to know?"

"Of course, they're my friends."

"Okay, anything for my honey."

"Aww, baby you're so sweet."

"Can we make out now?" Inuyasha teased as he plopped down on Kagome's bed.

THWACK!

"What was that for?"

"You're too male for me, Inuyasha!" Kagome replied as she bolted upright.

"I affect you like that?"

"Duh?"

"Come on tell!"

"Would you shut-up if I blast you to pieces?"

"You can't, your aura recognizes me."

"Is that one of your stupid theories, Hirohito?"

"It's not a theory Higurashi, I've proven it when I found you at that park and your barrier let me in."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"What does it mean?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied truthfully, he too was confused about the whole barrier thing.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes,"

"Let's eat, then."

"I want ramen."

"You hurt me baby, I thought you want me." Kagome teased.

"Do you want me to want you, hon?"

"Nah, you want me already without me trying." Kagome replied as they descended the stairs.

"You may be right." Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him and raised her brow.

"I may be crazy…" Kagome sang.

"But I just may be the lunatic you're looking for." Inuyasha replied laughing.

"You're corny, major turn-off." Kagome replied laughing.

"But you love me…"

"Sure Hirohito, I need you, I love you, Oh baby, oh baby…" Kagome recited blandly. _Ten things I hate about you. _"Marry me Heath Ledger."

"Who's Heath Ledger? Inuyasha asked, his brow furrowing.

"My ex, but we're through now, don't worry. I'm all yours." Kagome replied winking at him.

"You better be." Inuyasha replied softly.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at him.

"I'm hungry."

"Fine!" Kagome shook her head as she jumped the last three steps.

_What the hell is wrong with me! _ Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome land gracefully on the carpeted floor.

**Author's Note:**

_I would really appreciate feedbacks and reviews. To those who cared enough to leave me their reviews, I love you guys! Mwah!_


	7. The Beginning

**CHAPTER 7: THE BEGINNING**

"YOU What!" Sango yelled and Kagome covered both her ears with her hands.

"Look, it works both ways, I get a tutor and he gets –"

"Are you out of your mind!"

"I will be if you keep on yelling at me like that." Kagome replied and smiled weakly at her red-faced friend.

"Explain yourself, Kagome." Sango quietly commanded. The girls were both inside the school bus and Kagome smiled at the other students as they craned their necks to take a look at a yelling Sango.

"Later?" Kagome said hopefully.

"Now!"

"Later. Hello, demon hearing." Kagome rolled her eyes and Sango looked at the youkai and hanyou students aboard their bus and sighed.

"Okay. Lunch time."

"Gee, thanks, mom." Kagome replied sarcastically.

--------------------------------

"Hon!" Inuyasha called and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Duh, you're taking this too far. Kikyo's not even here."

"Practice makes perfect." Inuyasha replied as he took Kagome's bag. Sango watched suspiciously.

"Ahemmm…"

"Hello, Sango!" Inuyasha greeted.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Sango greeted back and she smiled when Inuyasha helped Kagome up the stairs.

"Duh! I can climb these stairs on my own." Kagome protested but took the hand that Inuyasha offered.

"You two are so sweet!" Sango teased.

"You think?" Kagome replied.

"Hello, Sango, Kagome…Inuyasha?" Miroku looked confused as he stared at Inuyasha carrying Kagome's bag.

"I'll explain later." Sango whispered.

--------------------------------

Classes came and went and before they knew it. The four classmates headed towards the cafeteria.

"Souta, you're leaving early again?" Kagome called her brother.

"AnimeX released a new manga, Kohaku and I are checking it out!" Souta called as he looked at Inuyasha with mild curiosity.

"I'll explain it to you later." Kagome whispered in her brother's ear."

"Okay. Bye, nee-chan."

"Wait!" Kagome yelled and Souta and Kohaku pivoted back to their table. "Give me your cell phone." Kagome commanded.

"Here, what are you going to do with it?" Souta asked as he watched his sister press some button.

"I'm speed dial 1, if you're in trouble just press 1 and I'll fly to you." Kagome smiled as she kissed her brother's forehead.

"Oh, I thought you were checking my inbox for girls' messages." Souta grinned.

"What!"

"Bye, nee-chan!"

"Hey, you're nine, you're not suppose to have a lovelife yet!" Kagome called after her brother and Souta and Kohaku laughed loudly.

"That brat!" Kagome sat fuming.

"So…." Miroku started as he watched Inuyasha watch Kagome.

"So?" Kagome said as she covered Inuyasha's face with her palm. "Quit staring already, if I don't know any better, I would say you're in love with me!"

"Keh! You wish…"

"Keh yourself!" Kagome replied as she leaned back.

"You're the one who's in love with me." Inuyasha taunted.

"But of course, it's written in the stars isn't it? Me loving you and longing for you and you drooling over and chasing after me…" Kagome sighed as she clasped both her hands to her chest.

"Aww, honey, don't be too vocal, you're embarrassing me." Inuyasha laughed as Kagome turned and batted her eyelashes at him.

"It's alright baby. You love me and I love you, let the world know." Kagome replied as she scooted near Inuyasha."

"Charming." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome.

"Not without my permission." Kagome raised her brow at Inuyasha

"Come on, I know you want me…"

"But you want me more…" Kagome replied.

"No you want me more…"

"YOU want me more than I want you." Kagome announced.

"Okay, enough. I want both of you to quit it." Miroku interrupted and both Inuyasha and Kagome cracked, laughing like lunatics.

"What's the deal with you two?" Sango asked the laughing couple.

"We're in a pseudo-relationship." Kagome answered as she pulled Inuyasha's hair.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha replied as he tickled Kagome.

"Ahemmm…" Sango cleared her throat loudly.

"Yes?" Kagome replied.

"Pseudo-relationship, what's that?" Miroku asked.

"It's what Inuyasha and I share."

"The witticism is too much for mere humans like us, Kagome." Sango replied sarcastically.

"Wait, are you saying that you guys are going out?" Miroku asked unbelievingly.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Inuyasha stopped tickling Kagome and looked at Miroku sternly.

"Duh, Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"We're going out as friends helping each other." Kagome explained briefly as Sango smiled knowingly and Miroku acted like he swallowed a fly.

"Really?" Sango smiled snidely.

"We are…" Kagome said and rolled her eyes when Sango and Miroku raised their brows at her.

"Whatever…" Kagome replied ignoring her friends.

--------------------------------

"I still don't understand why we have to learn all these, I am not going to defeat demons by calculating the valence electrons of germanium in front of them!" Kagome moaned as she stretched her legs. They were in one of the school's student kiosks reviewing for the upcoming achievement exams.

"Hon, you need to learn it to pass school. Don't tell me you would like to purify demons all your life, I mean it's not healthy for the kids." Inuyasha joked as he watched Kagome lay her head on the table.

"Inuyasha quit calling me honey, one week of being in a pseudo-couple and we have not seen hair nor hide of her bitchiness…" Kagome complained.

"They're in another city, cheering for the soccer team." Inuyasha replied dryly.

"Okay, can we take a break from this pseudo relationship then, it's making me feel like I'm married and expecting kids anytime soon instead of being a high school freshman cramming for the achievement exams!"

"Do you want to have kids, Kagome?"

"Duh, I'm fifteen!"

"So?"

"So? I'm fifteen, I should be making out in parked cars instead of changing diapers." Kagome answered.

"Hmmm…good idea, come on let's make out."

THWACK!

"That hurt." Inuyasha complained as he rubbed his head. Kagome sat up and stretched deliciously.

"It should." Kagome replied as she picked her thick Chemistry book up.

"Are you a virgin, Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Why are you asking me something that is purely sexual?"

"It's just a question." Kagome replied.

"Yes, I'm fifteen too, remember?"

"Oh, interesting…" Kagome replied.

"Why?"

"Just interesting…two virgins trying to get an oversexed cheerleader jealous."

"Kikyo is not oversexed!" Inuyasha replied.

"Come on, I don't have youkai senses but I can smell the men on her." Kagome replied.

"Don't insult her Kagome!" Inuyasha uttered loudly.

"Telling the truth is not insulting Inuyasha. You may not know it but I consider you my friend and friends are supposed to look after each other."

"Then quit being my friend if that would stop you from insulting Kikyo."

"Whatever, you know what I'll let you be. I really don't give a shit about this whole Kikyo business." Kagome said as she stood up to gather her things.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Home."

"But we have to study!"

"I would rather study alone!"

"Why?"

"Your stupidity is draining me of my miko powers!" Kagome replied as she stuffed her books inside her bag.

"But Kagome…"

"Practice makes perfect, try to lose that virginity soon, Kikyo might find you attractive by then." Kagome glared at the hanyou as she stalked off.

--------------------------------

"Kagome!" Sango waved excitedly at her friend.

"Excited to see me, huh?" Kagome smiled and kissed Sango on the cheek.

"Guess, what!"

"Ummm….?"

"Miroku asked me to The Corrs' concert!" Sango squealed.

"Wow, you're lucky!"

"Yes, am I not? Oh, I so love Miroku now…" Sango sighed dreamily.

"You're very cheap my friend, you love Miroku now that he bought you a free ticket to the The Corrs' concert? Where's your pride?" Kagome asked jokingly.

"Well, you're going out with that hunk of a hanyou just to pass Chemistry, at least I get popcorn and drinks too…" Sango countered smiling.

"You're right, I'm cheaper." Kagome conceded.

"See…" Sango smiled happily but stopped when she saw the expression on Kagome's face. "Okay Souta and Kohaku, sit somewhere else. Your sisters are going into some serious girl talk." Sango commanded as the boys rolled their eyes heavenwards.

"It's okay, let them stay. Let's just write it down. I'm sure _everyone_ is eager to hear the details." Kagome announced loudly and a few squirmed in their seats. _Damn youkai senses. _Kagome thought as she tore a page from her notebook out.

--------------------------------

Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome's bus to arrive. He stood up when he saw the familiar purple bus pull into a stop. He craned his neck as he tried to locate Kagome. He smelled her even before he saw her. Kagome was busy talking to Sango and both girls were giggling, they did not even notice him standing there.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called and Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha in his dark blue and red uniform.

"Yes?" Kagome replied but kept on walking.

"About yesterday…"

"Let's forget about this 'relationship' Inuyasha, I'm sure I'll pass this achievement exam if I try hard enough."

"But…"

"I'm sorry for insulting her. What makes this set-up difficult is that we don't feel the same way towards the girl. You love her and I absolutely don't give a shit about her so there's some conflict of interest." Kagome continued as Inuyasha fell into a step beside her."

"Look…"

"I'm sorry I'm not going to help you now. Please find someone else to take my place. Even if it would really make my day to make that bitch mad, the effort is too much."

"Kagome…."

"Enough."

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said genuinely.

"I know."

"Are we friends again?"

"Sure but I'm not going to do that pseudo relationship thing again even if you roll over and fetch…" Kagome joked and Inuyasha growled.

"Kidding…." Kagome grinned naughtily as she took Sango's hand and both girls ran towards their classroom.

"Bye, Inuyasha!" Sango called.

"Do hurry Inuyasha, the bell will ring anytime soon." Kagome yelled and sauntered off towards their classroom with Sango. Inuyasha sighed as he followed the girls.

--------------------------------

Kagome watch Inuyasha sit alone during lunch break. She sighed as she looked at her hanyou friend.

"He looks miserable." Sango commented.

"He'll perk up soon the soccer team and the cheer leaders arrived this morning." Kagome said and as soon as the words were out of Kagome's mouth the cafeteria doors burst open revealing Kikyo and the soccer team's captain, Bankoutsu Ryota.

"Oh shit." Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha's shoulders droop. She jiggled her foot impatiently as she watched Kikyo flirt with Bankoutsu blatantly. _Damn bitch, he cried for you. _Kagome thought as Inuyasha's tear-stained face gnawed at her senses. _He cried for you while I sang._

"Nee-chan?" Souta asked seeing his sister stood up bringing her tray with her.

"I hate hanyous in distress." Kagome announced as she walked towards Inuyasha's table.

"Hi, baby. How are you holding up?" Kagome asked, smiling softly at Inuyasha.

"Hi, hon. Miss me?" Inuyasha smiled weakly at her as she put her tray down.

"Nah, but I can't stand to see you sad." Kagome said as she sat beside Inuyasha. She took his hand in hers and smiled gently at her friend.

"Thanks." Inuyasha replied as he looked at Kikyo and her boyfriend kissed.

"Inuyasha, I'm here if you want someone to talk to."

"I know, thank you."

"Oh, come on, what are friends for?"

"Will you be girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm so hard to forget, huh?" Kagome sighed as she looked at Inuyasha's sad face. "Fine, I'll be you PGF (pseudo-girlfriend)!" She declared as she twirled her spaghetti with her fork.

"I'll take care of you." Inuyasha suddenly said.

"I know…" Kagome replied smiling gently.

"Aw, you love me already and I'm not even trying." Inuyasha retorted as he scooted closer to Kagome and squeezed the girl's hand.

"You know you're irresistible and I absolutely can't keep my hands off you." Kagome smiled enjoying their banter. If there's one thing between her and Inuyasha it is their never-boring exchanges.

"Oh, same here. Will you marry me then?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome chew on her spaghetti.

"Baby, I'm only fifteen, wait for three more years…" Kagome teased winking at Inuyasha mischievously.

"I'll hold you to your word." Inuyasha replied and his heart felt light at the thought even though he knew Kagome was only trying to keep his mind off Kikyo and everything was just a game. He took out a napkin and wiped Kagome's spaghetti-stained mouth.

"Don't…" Kagome protested as she took the napkin from Inuyasha and wiped her mouth herself.

"Why?"

"You're making me fall as it is…" Kagome replied teasingly and winked.

Inuyasha's breathing hitched.


	8. Tests

**CHAPTER 8: TESTS**

"Ahhh…I'm losing my mind!" Kagome groaned as she rolled around her bed kicking her pillows. Inuyasha took his tutoring job seriously and they've been studying since they got home from school.

"Let's stop studying for an hour." Inuyasha suggested as he massaged his temple. He and Kagome had been studying for almost five hours now.

"Ack! It's already past ten, your family will be looking for you!" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha with concern. "Hey, you look ill."

"Headache." Inuyasha replied with eyes closed pinching the bridge of his nose..

"Oh, I thought you're immune to such human frailties." Kagome teased and she scooted towards where Inuyasha sat. She slowly pulled him closer to her making him lie on her lap.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he opened his eyes."

"I'm seducing you." Kagome replied and she laughed aloud when Inuyasha quirked his brows at her.

"Really…? Shouldn't you be taking your clothes off by now?"

"Nah, I can make you sigh with pleasure even when I'm fully clothed." Kagome teased as she massaged Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed.

"See, told you…" Kagome joked.

"Kagome, don't ever change." Inuyasha said.

"I can't, I'm planning to grow taller." Kagome replied smiling at her friend's face.

"Not that kind of change…"

"I know, _baka_…"

"Can I sleep in your lap for a while?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure,"

"You're too kind." Inuyasha smiled, eyes still closed.

"I'm in love with you, remember?" Kagome teased and Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"I love you too."

"Sleep now, Inuyasha. Studying makes you corny." Kagome replied as she continued to massage the hanyou's head. Smiling naughtily, she held his ears and rubbed them gently.

_Gods, I could get used to this. _Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from moaning. Her touches in his ears were sending fire straight to his groin.

"Your ears are so soft…" Kagome whispered.

"And you're killing me." Inuyasha replied as he turned to look at Kagome.

"But what a way to die, ne?" Kagome replied innocently thinking Inuyasha was talking about the massage.

"Yes, what a way to die." _What a way to die. Kagome Higurashi, you're going to be the death of me but what a way to die…_

_-------------_

_-------------_

Inuyasha woke up with a start. He looked around the pink glow that enveloped him trying to remember where he was. Then his eyes fell on the sleeping girl beside him. He smiled as he looked at the barrier that Kagome erected around them.

"Honey, wake up." Inuyasha whispered as he looked at his watch. They've fallen asleep and it's now almost twelve midnight.

"Hmmm…" Kagome replied incoherently as she moved closer to him. Inuyasha's cell phone vibrated and he sighed when he looked at its screen. _Six missed calls? _Mother's going to kill me.

"Hello, Mom?

"Inuyasha Hirohito, where the hell are you!" Mrs. Hirohito's scream permeated Inuyasha's sleepy brain.

"I'm at Kagome's house. We're studying for our Chemistry Achievement Exam tomorrow. Sorry I was not able to call home. I told Toutousai to tell you that I'll be at Kagome's house when he drove us here." Inuyasha spoke in haste.

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? The Miko?"

"Yes, Mom." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, when Toutousai told us that you're over your girlfriend's house, we thought you were with Kikyo and so we called her house but their maid informed us that Kikyo and her boyfriend are asleep and were not to be disturbed." Mrs. Hirohito said and Inuyasha could almost see her mother's relieved face.

"Mother, I'm at Kagome's. Please send Toutousai to fetch me." Inuyasha yawned and stilled when he saw Kagome moved.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, honey." Inuyasha smiled as he smoothed Kagome's bangs off her face.

"Honey? Sleep? You're in her bed!" Mrs. Hirohito yelled.

"We're studying and we fell asleep." Inuyasha reasoned. Just then Mrs. Higurashi entered the bedroom carrying a tray laden with crackers and juice for Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I see you're awake. Have some snacks. You kids are studying too hard." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the hanyou.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Inuyashi said as Mrs. Higurashi exited Kagome's room.

"You were saying, Mother?"

"Was that Kagome's mom? Were you really studying?" Mrs. Hirohito asked hearing the conversation between her son and Mrs. Higurashi.

"Of course, Mother what were you thinking?" Inuyasha asked, exasperated.

"I thought…" Mrs. Hirohito's voice trailed and Inuyasha's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Mom, we're only fifteen!" Inuyasha nearly yelled.

"Quit yelling, Inuyasha and come back to bed." Kagome said as she rolled into her stomach.

"Sorry, honey. Go back to sleep."

"Mom, hello. Mom!"

"I'm still here. Bring Kagome to the manor tomorrow. We'd like to meet her." Mrs. Hirohito said.

"Okay, please send Toutousai to fetch me."

"No, you sleep over there. It would be cruel to wake Toutousai this late."

"But, I have nothing to wear tomorrow." Inuyasha protested.

"We'll send Toutousai in the morning to bring your things over."

"Mom!" Inuyasha protested and softly cursed under his breath when he heard the other line clicked.

"Inuyasha, I brought Kagome's father's pajamas for you to change in. Here are some things too that you might need."

Inuyasha smiled gratefully at Kagome's mother. "Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi."

"You're welcome and thank you too for helping Kagome with Chemistry."

"No problem."

"Okay, I'll leave you kids alone."

"Ummm…."

"Yes,"

"Where should I sleep?"

"Here?"

"You mean in Kagome's bed?" Inuyasha asked, his heartbeat racing.

"I don't see any problem with that." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I trust you and my daughter, besides, Kagome would probably blast you to bits if you try anything funny." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she closed Kagome's door.

_-------------_

_-------------_

Sango stared at Kagome and Inuyasha who were both yawning.

"You slept at Kagome's Inuyasha?" Sango asked, her eyes rounding like dinner saucers.

"Yes, he did and he took most of the space in my bed." Kagome replied as she looked at Inuyasha sleepily.

"I did not, you crawled over me and snored in my ears."

"I do not snore!"

"You do!"

"I do not!"

"Okay, honey you don't."

"Why are you saying now that I don't if I do?" Kagome asked her temper rising.

"Honey…please decide if you snore or not." Inuyasha replied as he leaned his head on Kagome's shoulder.

"Why you….!" Kagome started but stopped when Inuyasha apparently fell asleep. They were up at three in the morning to continue with their review although Kagome was sure Inuyasha did it for her because he definitely doesn't. Kagome adjusted Inuyasha's head and Inuyasha's arms went around her.

"Oh, I think I like this pseudo-relationship thing that you're in." Sango sighed.

"We're just friends." Kagome replied.

"We're friends too Kagome but I don't remember sleeping in your arms." Sango retorted wickedly.

"That's because you were busy sleeping in Miroku's."

"I'm not."

"Oh, come on, Sango. I know you and Miroku are so into each other. You guys are too obvious it's funny."

"And you and Inuyasha are not?"

"Are not what?"

"Obvious?"

"Duh, told you we're only friends."

"And I told you I don't believe you…_honey_. Sango mocked.

"Hush Sango, you're going to wake my _baby_ up." Kagome said and laughed at Sango's reaction. Inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled.

_-------------_

_-------------_

"I'm scared." Kagome said as she looked at the stacks of test papers on top of their teacher's table.

"Kagome, you studied, you'll do well." Inuyasha comforted.

"But…"

"You'll do well, believe me." Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome's cheek. Realizing his mistake, Inuyasha froze, waiting for Kagome to blast him to pieces.

"Not without my permission." Kagome breathed out.

"Sorry. Can I kiss you?"

"You just did, _baka._ Be thankful that I'm too scared to conjure an energy ball or you'll be dead by now." Kagome said grimly as her stomach lurched at the prospect of failing her chemistry exam.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"It's okay." Kagome replied distractedly.

"I promise you you'll pass this test." Inuyasha said as he squeezed Kagome's hand.

"i hope you're right or else I'm ten million yen richer..." Kagome said and Inuyasha laughed.

_-------------_

_-------------_

"That was easy." Kagome said as they all sat down for lunch.

"Told you, you'd make it," Inuyasha said.

"Easy! From what planet are you!" Sango snapped.

"I thought you and Miroku studied, it should be easy." Inuyasha said frowning.

"Who actually studies Inuyasha when they tell people they'll study." Miroku intoned, massaging his neck.

"We did." Kagome said looking at her two friends in confusion.

"Ah, the beauty of pseudo-relationships." Miroku replied.

"I've got the feeling you spent all night grabbing Sango's butt and after a while, Sango got tired of whacking you unconscious and let you be." Inuyasha said and Kagome looked at her two blushing friends.

"Don't tell me Inuyasha was right." Kagome asked.

"Well…" Sango blushed.

"I'm only human." Miroku grinned as both Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes.

_-------------_

_-------------_

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled flirtatiously from across the school ground.

"You want me to go ahead?" Kagome asked as she felt Inuyasha stiffen.

"No, stay."

"Okay," Kagome replied as she watched Kikyo walked purposely towards them.

"Inuyasha, I haven't seen you in ages…." Kikyo said as she smiled at Inuyasha invitingly.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha nodded to acknowledge Kikyo's presence.

"How are Uncle Tai and Auntie Izza?" Kikyo asked smiling at Inuyasha sweetly and totally ignoring Kagome.

"They're okay." Inuyasha replied and Kagome tried not to wince as Inuyasha's grip on her hand tightened.

"Sorry, I was not able to come over and talk to you sooner, see I was busy." Kikyo smiled brightly at Inuyasha and Kagome nearly snorted. _You were busy being all over your boyfriend, you bitch! _She thought as she stared at the older girl with disgust.

"I know." Inuyasha replied and Kagome's head snapped. He said those two words with so much sadness that she felt her hand twitch as energy slowly surged around it.

"Oh, are you free tomorrow evening?" Kikyo asked, pouting beautifully.

"I'm not. I'm sleeping over at Kagome's? Inuyasha replied stoically.

"You are?" Kagome asked, totally shocked that the energy she felt disappeared completely.

"Yes, I am." Inuyasha replied not looking at her.

"Oh," Kagome replied as she freed her tortured hand from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Well then we should get going, baby. I hate making Mama wait." Kagome cooed remembering that they were supposed to make Kikyo jealous.

"Bitch, I'm not talking to you!" Kikyo snapped at the younger girl.

"And I'm _not_ talking to you, nympho!" Kagome replied.

"Make her leave, Inuyasha!" Kikyo stomped her foot and Kagome rolled her eyes when Inuyasha just stared there blankly. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Kagome held Inuyasha's face in both her hands.

"Inuyasha, let's go?" Kagome whispered and her heart broke at the sadness she saw in her friend's eyes. She was transported back to the night at the park where she sang and he cried.

"Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled at her and pulled her with him leaving Kikyo behind.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked as they walked out of the school gate.

"Hm...?"

"You really love her, don't you?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha's steps slowed down.

"Does it matter?"

"To you it does." Kagome replied.

"It does not."

"I'm just here," Kagome said quietly.

"I know."

"I'm glad you do."

"Please don't leave my side, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he looked at the blue-eyed girl.

"I won't..." She replied smiling at him.


	9. Meet The Parents

**CHAPTER 9: MEET THE PARENTS**

Kagome was hyperventilating as she waited for Inuyasha to fetch her. She nearly blasted him to another planet when he mentioned casually after they hugged that his parents want to meet her. Today. As in two hours from then.

"That baka, I had to run home to change and look presentable!" Kagome hissed as she looked at the mirror again.

"Quit fidgeting, nee-chan, you look pretty in your dress." Souta said as he threw a glance at his sister.

"I'm pretty even when I'm not wearing this dress, Souta." Kagome replied and patted her brother's head.

"If you say so…" Souta replied and went back to watching television.

"What do you mean by that, Souta!" Kagome glared at her younger brother.

"Kagome, put these on." Mrs. Higurashi came down the stairs and the sibling's bickering stopped. Kagome stood still as her mother adjusted the diamond and pearl necklace around her neck.

"Mama, these are grandmother's jewelries." Kagome gasped as Mr. Higurashi put the diamond and pearl earring set that goes with the necklace.

"Yes, they are and it's high time that I pass them to you."

"Mama, we'll only be eating dinner, it's not as if I'm going to apply for a job or something." Kagome protested.

"But they look good with the dress." Mrs. Higurashi gushed and Kagome smiled admiring how the necklace complimented the flimsy, off the shoulder, pink blouse she was wearing. She paired the blouse with a cream, soft and flowing square pants, pink stilettos and pink, beaded purse. She wore her hair in a ponytail leaving out tendrils to soften the effect.

"Hmm, I look good." Kagome looked at her mother and they both laughed.

"Yes, daughter, you look good." Mrs. Higurashi hugged and kissed her daughter just as the door bell rang.

"That might be him," Mrs. Higurashi pulled away from her daughter to open the door.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi greeted.

"Good evening, Ma'am." Inuyasha bowed respectfully at Kagome's mother.

"We're going, Mama." Kagome stepped from behind her mother and gave her a quick peck on the cheeks.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"You're beautiful…" Inuyasha finished.

"Duh, you just noticed?" Kagome flippantly replied as she pulled him towards the shrine steps.

"I mean it." Inuyasha said as he opened the car door for her. Kagome smiled politely at Toutousai as she seated herself.

"I know." Kagome replied and rolled her eyes at Inuyasha.

"I mean…"

"Inuyasha! I know you absolutely love me, now be a good boy and wipe that drool off your face." Kagome joked.

"Keh!"

"You look good too and I absolutely love you. There, does that make us even?" Kagome said.

"It does." Inuyasha laughed and Toutousai watched his passengers through the rearview mirror and smiled knowingly.

---------------

---------------

Kagome looked at the Hirohito manor with awe. "Your house is huge." She said quietly and Inuyasha smiled.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful…"

"You're beautiful."

"Sigh, I know, aren't you lucky?" Kagome teased and she stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"You're luckier."

"Oh, really and why is that?"

"Because you have a very good-looking boyfriend who's smart and utterly charming," Inuyasha said.

"Don't forget arrogant and conceited…" Kagome countered.

"Who loves you…"

"Oh, come on!" Kagome interrupted.

"What?"

"Who loves a bitchy, unfeeling, freakyzoid therefore totally missing the wonderful, intelligent, beautiful and lovable woman before him," Kagome finished taking a bow.

"I'll always come back to you, honey." Inuyasha grinned.

"Baby, believe me, I'm not a girl who waits around forever." Kagome teased as they walked up the front door.

"I'll come for you."

"I hope you won't take long or else I wouldn't be there waiting." Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

"You must be Kagome? My, what a beautiful child!" Mrs. Hirohito beamed as she enfolded Kagome in a hug.

"Thank you, Ma'am. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Kagome replied as she hugged the older woman back.

"Oh, my son has such good taste." Mrs. Hirohito gushed and Kagome felt guilty being the subject of such open admiration when in fact she and Inuyasha are not really 'seriously' in a relationship.

"Kagome, isn't it?" Kagome turned and saw a man, taller than Inuyasha, who has the same silver hair and golden eyes as his.

"Yes, sir. Good evening." Kagome bowed respectfully at the charming, old man.

"Sir? What's this, call me Dad." Inutaisho Hirohito said and Kagome and Inuyasha both raised their brows.

"Dad…." Inuyasha said in a warning voice.

"What? Shouldn't we practice since you'll be marrying Kagome?" Inutaisho happily declared.

"Huh?" Kagome stared stupidly at the older man.

"Don't tell me you don't love my son, Kagome."

"Ahmmm…" _Oh Christ._

"Are you toying with my son's feelings, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered Inuyasha's name uncertainly who in turn held her hand.

"Dad, you're not funny anymore."

"What's this Inuyasha? I told you to only bring a girl home if you plan on marrying her!" Inutaisho menacingly advanced towards his son and at the blink of an eye Kagome's barrier erected around her and Inuyasha repelling the older Hirohito.

"What the…?" Mr. Hirohito gasped as he flew a few feet off the floor and landed with a loud thud.

"Don't hurt him." Kagome said apologetically as she stepped in front of Inuyasha.

"Kagome, calm down, Inutaisho, quit fooling around. That was not a good joke." Mrs. Hirohito calmly helped her husband up and Kagome's barrier quivered and slowly faded.

"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry." Kagome said in a panicky voice as she rushed towards Inuyasha's parents. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Kagome. Kaede was right when she said you're powerful." Inutaisho said smiling genially at the young girl.

"Dad, that was dirty." Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he put his arms around Kagome's shaking shoulders.

"Kaede was right about the barrier." Inutaisho and Izayoi Hirohito looked at each other and nodded. The looked at Inuyasha holding Kagome's shoulder and beamed.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said as she bowed her head.

"No, Kagome, I'm so sorry. My husband was a clown in his past life, I'm sorry he startled you." Mrs. Hirohito smiled at the young girl kindly. Kagome stared at Inuyasha's parents with apprehension.

"Come, Kagome. We have a lot to talk about." Mrs. Hirohito ushered the girl inside a cream and gold room.

"I'm sorry about that. See my Dad is a frustrated actor and he thinks it's funny to act like a lunatic in fact of beautiful women." Inuyasha whispered conspiringly.

"Ah, my son, you're right about Kagome being beautiful. It runs in the Hirohito blood to have such fine taste in women." Mr. Hirohito smiled as he approached the talking teenagers.

"Tai, behave yourself, you're scaring Kagome off with your clownish tactics." Mrs. Hirohito apprehended gently as she latched her arm around her husband's waist.

"No, it's okay, I'm not scared. Just a bit – surprised." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha's parents.

"I was surprised myself when I first met him, don't worry." Mrs. Hirohito laughed as she tilted her face up to receive a kiss from her husband. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and turned green.

"Mom, Dad, minors here!" Inuyasha yelled breaking his parents' kiss.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you and Kagome have not yet kissed?" Mr. Hirohito joked looking wickedly at the teenagers. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other both sporting tomato-rivaling blush and looked away.

"Ewww…" Kagome said.

"That's the word." Inuyasha agreed.

"Hmm…I guess that means no?" Mr. Hirohito asked as he sighed dramatically. Mrs. Hirohito laughed and slapped her husband's shoulder.

---------------

---------------

"So Kagome, tell me, how it happened, how did your aura accept Inuyasha's?" Mr. Hirohito asked as they were seated around the dining table.

"Why would it not accept him, Sir?" Kagome asked confused. She knows her aura erects a barrier around her when she feels threatened and Inuyasha was not the first person to be 'swallowed' in that barrier with her. Souta was the first.

"I mean he's half-demon and you're a Miko. By nature, you're enemies and your auras recognize this at first sight. It's by instinct, a defense mechanism.

"But we're friends so I guess our auras recognize that." Kagome reasoned looking at the older demon.

"When was the first time this happened – when your aura didn't turn violent against Inuyasha? Mr. Hirohito asked and Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"Her aura was never violent against me." Inuyasha answered.

"So you two became friends very fast?" Mrs. Hirohito asked…

"No, not really…" Kagome started thinking about her and Inuyasha's not very friendly encounters.

"She threw and energy ball at me." Inuyasha informed his parents blandly.

"That was because you were a jerk." Kagome replied with equally bland sarcasm.

"But you did kiss me." Inuyasha leered.

"I kissed my hand, _baka. _How pitiful, you truly are a virgin." Kagome quirked her brows at the boy beside her.

"You are a virgin too, Kagome, stop acting as if you're some kissing expert."

"I am not acting like some kissing expert, it was the truth, I covered your mouth and kissed my hand and not your lips! Duh!" Kagome replied totally forgetting that Inuyasha's parents were there. The Hirohitos looked at the young couple with interest as they watched their son and Kagome exchange verbal prattles. Their auras swirled around them and fused.

"Interesting…." Mr. Hirohito remarked as Kagome's pink aura mingled with Inuyasha's green one.

"They're meant to be mates?" Mrs. Hirohito asked her husband in a whisper as the teenagers continued to bicker.

"Meant to be but it's still up to them. The reason why Inuyasha was not repelled by Kagome's aura is because it recognizes his as her half…."

"And the barrier?" Mrs. Hirohito asked remembering the barrier Kagome erected around Inuyasha and herself.

"Same thing, when Kagome felt that I was going to harm Inuyasha, her aura automatically flared up to protect her intended.

"Oh, I'm so excited….!" Mrs. Hirohito almost giggled.

"It is rare that auras recognize their bearer's mate, although demons and half demons sense their mates their auras just follow not initiate the joining."

"Oh, can we plan the wedding this soon?" Mrs. Hirohito asked her husband unaware that the teenagers have stopped bickering and were looking at them with fear and apprehension.

"What wedding?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wedding?" Kagome squeaked.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just let us old people be." Mrs. Hirohito replied smiling.

"What wedding?" Kagome asked, she had a feeling things will go from bad to worst.

"Yeah, Mom, whose wedding?"

"Sesshoumaru." Mrs. Hirohito replied weakly.

"Sesshoumaru is getting married!" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"No, Sesshoumaru is coming home." Mr. Hirohito explained.

"And…"

"He's staying for the whole duration of his break."

"Damn!" Inuyasha hissed softly.

"You are not to curse inside my house, Inuyasha." Mr. Hirohito gently but sternly reprimanded his younger son. Kagome looked on, unsure of how to react or what to say, she does not know who this Sesshoumaru is anyway.

"Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother." Mrs. Hirohito supplied aware that Kagome was lost in the conversation.

"Half brother." Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Inuyasha…" Mrs. Hirohito warned.

"He takes everything that's mine…" Inuyasha sat down and muttered under his breath.

"Inuyasha, this is not the time to be dramatic." Mr. Hirohito told his younger son and massaged his temples, already his headache is starting. Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand, comforting her friend unconsciously.

"He always takes away what's mine…" Inuyasha said again and sighed.

"And just what did your brother 'take' from you, Inuyasha? Mr. Hirohito asked his son.

"He took Kikyo." Inuyasha replied and Kagome froze. _This Sesshoumaru came between Kikyo and Inuyasha? _

"Inuyasha, Kikyo was never yours to begin with…" Mrs. Hirohito gently told her younger son.

"Have you no shame? How dare you mention another woman in front of Kagome?" Mr. Hirohito demanded.

"No, Sir, it's okay, I understand." Kagome quickly replied not knowing if she should blurt out that she and Inuyasha have an arrangement and their relationship was totally about getting Kikyo to notice Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said quietly.

"Don't be." Kagome smiled and squeezed her friend's hand.

---------------

---------------

The dinner was pleasant, Inuyasha's parents were a joy to watch as Mr. Hirohito continued to tease his wife who in turn would blush and slap her husband's shoulder.

"Please forgive them, they think they're sixteen." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"It's actually sweet, I wish when I'm married, my husband will be as sweet and as caring as your Dad." Kagome whispered back smiling.

"That's easy, Kagome. Inuyasha is my son so he inherits my 'sweetness' whether he likes it or not, so you're safe." Mr. Hirohito grinned.

"Ummm…" Kagome felt her face flare.

"Dad, don't start." Inuyasha said, his face rivaled Kagome's blush.

"Why, don't you plan on getting married?" Mr. Hirohito pressed.

"We're fifteen, Dad. We're not even allowed to vote yet, how much more get married." Inuyasha replied shaking his head.

"Oh, is that the problem? It's okay if you have your parents' consent." Mr. Hirohito grinned again loving how Inuyasha squirmed in his seat. Kagome however seemed to have grown tired of blushing and progressed to playing with her fork.

"Tai, enough." Mrs. Hirohito whispered.

"I mean…" Mr. Hirohito started and stopped seeing the look in his wife's eyes.

"Kagome, would you like to see Inuyasha's baby pictures?" Mrs. Hirohito offered.

"Mom!" Inuyasha protested.

"Why Inuyasha, you are to marry Kagome, anyway so what's the fuss?" Mr. Hirohito could not help but tease.

"Dad!"

"Tai, that's enough. You're making Kagome blush again." Mrs. Hirohito laughingly said as she ushered the young Miko to another room. Inuyasha's blush looked like it wouldn't go away until he's fifty as he grudgingly followed his parents to the family room. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and winked.

"You're enjoying this." Inuyasha whispered putting his arm around Kagome who stiffened. "Oopss, sorry." Inuyasha said quickly as he withdrew his hand.

"It's okay." Kagome replied.

"Really?" Inuyasha teased as he draped his arm around his friend.

"Yes, really. It's the least that I could do considering that a few seconds from now I'll be seeing your baby pictures, if luck is on my side, there will even be _naked _baby pictures of you." Kagome replied and grinned like a well-fed cat.

"You…." Inuyasha stammered and smiled suddenly and when he saw the piano.

"Mom, Dad, have I told you that my _girlfriend _has a really beautiful voice, that's why I fell in love with her in the first place, am I not right, _honey?_" Inuyasha grinned mischievously.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Is that so? Could you please sing for us, Kagome?" Mrs. Hirohito requested totally forgetting about Inuyasha and his baby pictures. Mr. Hirohito, hearing the entire exchange because of his youkai senses smiled at the young couple as Kagome glared daggers at his son and Inuyasha acted like he just won the lottery, his arm draped around Kagome possessively.

"Please indulge us Kagome…" Mrs. Hirohito smiled at Kagome gesturing at the grand piano near the fireplace.

"Come on, hon." Inuyasha whispered.

"I hope you're ready to be purified baby." Kagome whispered back, her voice draped with forced sweetness as she left Inuyasha's embrace. She smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Hirohito before sitting in front of the piano.

Tara..tara..tara...

I'm afraid I'm starting to feel

What I said I would not do

The last time really hurt me

I'm scared to fall in love

Afraid to love so fast

Cuz every time I fall in love

It seems to never last

But every time your love is near

And every time I'm filled with fear

Cuz every time I see your face

My heart does begin to race every time

One half wants me to go

One half wants me to stay

I just get so all confused

I'm scared to fall in love

Afraid to love so fast

Cuz every time I fall in love

It seems to never last

But every time your love is near

And every time I'm filled with fear

Cuz every time...

My heart does begin to race every time

Nananananana...

I'm scared to fall in love

Afraid to love so fast

Cuz every time I fall in love

It seems to... never last

But every time your love is near

And every time I'm filled with fear

Cuz every time I see your face

My heart does begin to race every time

It's every time

It's every time

Cuz. . .

Every time your love is near

And every time I'm filled with fear

Cuz every time I see your face

Could it be that this will be the one that lasts?

The fear does start to erase every time

Oh could it be that this will be the one that lasts

For all my times

Ooh yeah

For all my times…

Kagome let her fingers skim the piano keys after her song ended and smiled.

"Are you still afraid…?" Someone called from behind her and she swung around to see who spoke.

"What?" She asked the tall, silver-haired man lounging casually by the room's entrance, a small smile playing on his face.

"Are you still afraid to fall in love?" Came the reply.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Hello, Inuyasha. It's not happiness to see me, is it?" Sesshoumaru drawled as he let his gaze linger on the young Miko.

**Author's Note:**

**The drama starts here. You've been warned. Hehehe. The song Everytime is by Janet Jackson**.


	10. Entangling

**CHAPTER 10: ENTANGLING**

"_Are you still afraid…?" Someone called from behind her and she swung around to see who spoke. _

"_What?" She asked the tall, silver-haired man lounging casually by the room's entrance, a small smile playing on his face._

"_Are you still afraid to fall in love?" Came the reply._

"_Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha hissed._

"_Hello, Inuyasha. It's not happiness to see me, is it?" Sesshoumaru drawled as he let his gaze linger on the young Miko._

_----------_

_----------_

"Sesshoumaru, when did you arrive?" Mrs. Hirohito gasped.

"Minutes ago, I was waiting for the young lady to finish singing." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed his stepmother and shook his father's hand. He slowly advanced towards Kagome and Inuyasha barred his brother's path.

"What do you want?"Inuyasha asked with hostility.

"I'm here to introduce myself to the pretty lady." Sesshoumary remarked, unfazed. Kagome stood behind Inuyahsa, she could feel angry waves rolling off her friend. She sighed as she put her arms round him.

"Baby, it's okay." She whispered from behind and Inuyasha visibly relaxed. Sesshoumaru raised his brow.

"You're together?"

"Yes and it's none of your business!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sesshoumaru." Seshoumaru extended his hand towards Kagome. "Inuyasha's half-brother."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"My girlfriend." Inuyasha finished and Kagome almost added _pseudo-girlfriend_ but kept quiet.

"Oh," Was all Sesshoumaru said as she gripped his hand and Inuyasha could not help but smirk.

"Oh, it's getting late. I think I should be going." Kagome said as she felt Inuyasha put his arms around her. She turned and kissed him softly on the cheeks. She knew he needed it, in the same way that she knew his love for Kikyo was futile.

_----------_

_----------_

Kagome lay on her bed that night, turning the events around in her head. She finally sighed and turned her bedside lamp off. She has drifted asleep when she was awoken by a soft tapping on her window. She covered her ears with her pillows to lessen the annoying sound, unsure if her window was being attacked by a bat or something as equally irritating.

"Alright, you…" Kagome bolted upright after three minutes when the sound did not stop intending to drive the 'bat' away but…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked incredulously as she came face to face with her silver-haired friend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed seeing her hanyou friend in his red pajamas.

"Open the window." Inuyasha mouthed and Kagome pulled at the latch.

"Why are you here?" Kagome whispered, afraid that they would wake her family.

"I can't sleep." Inuyasha simply said as he sat shyly on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"And…?" Kagome asked as she eyed the red bag Inuyasha was carrying. She glanced at the pink Daisy Duck alarm clock on her bedside table and frowned when it read 12:43 A.M.

"Can I sleep here?"

"What!" Kagome nearly yelled.

"I can't sleep…"

"Yes, you should have just read a book or counted sheep in your head instead of traveling here." Kagome replied, puzzled at her friend's actions.

"Okay, I'm going back." Inuyasha said standing up

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked following Inuyasha to the window.

"I 'borrowed' one of Dad's cars."

"Do you mean you drove here by yourself? You don't even have a license!" Kagome muttered, incensed at her friend's impulsiveness.

"Keh! As if I'd get caught."

"Fine, come to bed." Kagome said as she closed her window.

"I could just sleep on the floor." Inuyasha said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I promise I won't ravish you if that's what you're scared off." Kagome said as she scooted closer to the wall to give Inuyasha space.

"Keh!"

"Let's sleep already Inuyasha, we have classes tomorrow." Kagome said before she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep again. Inuyasha did not move for a few seconds, he just watched Kagome sleep. Sighing, he slowly slid next to her. He lay stiff for a minute before giving in to his impulses and pulled Kagome close to his chest.

"Hmmm…" Kagome stirred and snuggled closer to him draping her leg over his hips.

"What did you do to me, Kagome? Inuyasha asked as he kissed Kagome's head. In response, Kagome snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him closer…

_----------_

_----------_

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha and Kagome bickering again. She was surprised when she opened Kagome's bedroom and found them huddled together.

"Come on you two, hurry up or else you'll be both late." Mrs. Higurashi warned and Inuyasha and Kagome stopped arguing.

"Will you be living with us inu-neechan?" Souta innocently asked making Inuyasha choke on his milk.

"No," Inuyasha said as he coughed violently. Kagome patted Inuyasha's back automatically as she continued to eat her toast.

"Are you and Kagome nee-chan getting married soon?" Souta asked again, this time, it was Kagome's turn to choke on her milk.

"Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded.

"I mean they're sleeping together, shouldn't they be getting married or else they would be living in sin?" Souta frowned, remembering what their religion teacher told his class.

"We are not sleeping together!" Kagome bit out looking murderous.

"But…"

"Sleeping together in one bed is different from grown-up sleeping together." Mrs. Higurashi came to the rescue.

"Oh," Souta looked at his mother and frowned again.

"Tsk, kids today…" Kagome's grandfather shook his head as he looked at the pair.

"Gods, it's not what you think!" Kagome said, exasperated.

"We know dear, don't mind Souta and your grandfather, they're not their normal selves this morning and Inuyasha you're welcome to sleep over anytime." Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said as he tried to swallow the toast and the lump in his throat.

_----------_

_----------_

"So you slept at Kagome's _again, _Inuyasha?" Sango asked, a little amused.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied feeling his cheeks redden.

"Don't tease my boyfriend, Sango." Kagome yawned and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Boyfriend? Does that mean this pseudo-relationship is _not_ pseudo anymore?" Sango jokingly asked ignoring Kokahu and Souta who were sniggering.

"Enough, let her sleep." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, you got her tired?" Sango teased.

"Sango, if you're not going to keep quiet I will tell your mother about that hickey you passed off as an allergy." Kagome threatened, her eyes still closed.

"What! It was…. just…. allergy…." Sango stammered.

"Yeah right and Inuyasha does not have cute puppy ears." Kagome replied smiling a little.

"Cute, puppy ears?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes baby, quit complaining." Kagome said yawning again.

"Why are you so tired?" Inuyasha asked.

"You disrupted my beauty sleep." Kagome answered.

"Keh!"

_----------_

_----------_

"I'm scared to look…." Kagome said nearly whimpering.

"Baby, you have to look at your score to know if you passed or not." Inuyasha tried again.

"I can't...what if I failed?" Kagome said clutching the test paper closer to her chest.

"Kagome, you're being irrational. I assured you you'll pass, right? Don't you trust me?" Inuyasha tried another tactic.

"Hmm, nice try Hirohito." Kagome said and smiled warmly at Inuyasha.

"You know me too well…" Inuyasha pouted as he watched Kagome slowly peek at her test paper.

"How is it?" Sango, Miroku ad Inuyasha waited with bated breath.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha clutched Kagome's hand as he saw her blanch.

"Say something Kagome-chan!" Sango complained, watching her friend turn deathly pale is not very encouraging. They were excited when their test papers came back graded and she was relieved that both she and Miroku passed…barely.

"Hey…" Inuyasha said rubbing her shoulders idly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome's pierce scream nearly shattered Inuyasha's eardrums and he winced painfully.

"I got 92!" Kagome shrieked again jumping up and down ignoring her flustered friends.

"I got 92!" Kagome sang twirling around.

"92? You're second to Inuyasha? Miroku asked in disbelief. Inuyasha got 98, the highest in the entire year level. It was announced that the second highest was 92.

"Oh Gods! I passed! Kagome shrieked again and remembering her friends she turned to them with a smile to rival the sun's.

"Congratulations," Inuyasha said smiling warmly at Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and launched herself at the unsuspecting hanyou.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" Inuyasha asked, concerned with Kagome's change of mood.

"They're happy tears, _baka_! Kagome replied as she continued to sob.

"I would rather that you laugh than cry, baby." Inuyasha said hugging the girl closer to him.

"Awww…." Sango teased as she dabbed at invisible tears.

"They're so in love." Miroku joined Sango's teasing.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha and Kagome chorused.

_----------_

_----------_

Kikyo looked Inuyasha and Kagome sitting together and she fumed. Inuyasha is supposed to be hers alone.

"What's bothering you?" Bankoutsu asked his girlfriend.

"That girl, she's getting on my nerves." Kikyo pouted beautifully and Bankoutsu followed her gaze.

"The young Miko? I heard she's exceptionally powerful not to mention beautiful." Bankoutsu looked at the young girl appreciatively.

"Are you blind? What made you say she's beautiful!" Kikyo nearly screamed.

"I'm not blind, Kikyo just honest." Bankoutsu replied as he tried to dodge Kikyo's 'claws.'

"You idiot! How dare you!" Kikyo hissed.

"Are you insecure of the girl?" Bankoutsu asked eyeing Kikyo suspiciously.

"Of course not! What made you think of something so stupid!" Kikyo ground out her fists clenching and unclenching as she tried to control her temper.

"Because for a minute there I thought you were jealous."

"I'm not!"

"If that's what you say…"

"I'm more powerful, I'll prove it to you!" Kikyo stomped her foot and headed towards Kagome and Inuyasha's table.

_----------_

_----------_

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo seductively called and smiled when she saw Inuyasha look up.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha smiled warmly.

"Are you ignoring me?" Kikyo asked coyly.

"What? No." Inuyasha replied, a bit flustered by the question.

"I thought you were. You never ate lunch with me anymore and you stopped watching our cheerleading practice." Kikyo flicked her hair and pouted at the hanyou. Kagome watched as Inuyasha blushed at Kikyo's attention.

_Wow, topped our chemistry achievement test and flunked love. This guy has loser written all over him. Romantically, that is. _Kagome thought as she stared at her tray. Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha and Kagome closely, they were so engrossed at watching the two that they failed to notice that Sango's baked macaroni was dribbling down her front and that Miroku was chewing on a meat bun – wrapper included.

Inuyasha seemed to be in another dimension as Kikyo turned her full charm on him. He stared at her dark, brown eyes and got lost. Kagome, getting bored staring at her tray, looked up and laughed. She grabbed her cell phone and took photos of Miroku and Sango who were in rapt attention.

"Gods, this is funny." Kagome laughed hard holding her stomach. Her laughter seemed to wake Inuyasha from the spell as he turned at the sound of her voice.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked and laughed with Kagome with she showed him the pictures she took with her cell phone.

"Priceless!" Kagome said as she continued to laugh at Sango and Miroku who were respectively wiping the macaroni salad of her blouse and spitting out the meat bun.

"Bitch! You totally ruined the moment!" Kikyo yelled and everyone demon, hanyou and human alike, stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Huh?" Kagome asked the livid cheerleader.

"You did that on purpose! You laughed on purpose to get Inuyasha's attention!" Kikyo stomped her foot as she pointed a finger at Kagome.

"If I were you I will take that finger off my face if you don't want it bitten off." Kagome calmly replied.

"You're nothing Higurashi, don't act like you're Midoriko herself!" Kikyo spat and backed out as Kagome stood up.

"Kikyo, that's enough." Inuyasha stood up too, effectively shielding Kagome who was standing behind him.

"What! You're taking her side now?" Kikyo snapped, glaring at Inuyasha.

"I'm not. It just so happens she's standing behind me…" Inuyasha stammered and swallowed when he felt Kagome's aura dangerously flare.

"Is that so, baby?" Kagome cooed and Inuyasha swallowed convulsively.

"Kagome…."

"Then I suggest, you step aside baby if you don't want to get blown and believe me my blowing is way different and intense than hers." Kagome uttered with saccharine sweetness as she pushed Inuyasha aside.

"The bitch got spunk, huh?" Kikyo leered.

"This _Miko _is nobody's bitch. I suggest you make yourself scarce if you don't want me to collect unaccounted debts in form of your bullying my brother. Believe me when I say that dead will the only way to describe you after I'm through." Kagome calmly announced, her head hot, her hand twitching as the white energy ball started to swirl on her palm. Kikyo stared at Kagome's hand and swallowed.

"You…you…you won't use that...you'll be expelled!" Kikyo stammered.

"And I care? I'm just a freshman and already you're pissing in your skimpy cheerleader uniform facing me." Kagome sneered.

"You…bitch!"

"Oh, I see. You're not so bright are you…bitch is not the only adjective to use if one wants to show disdain." Kagome smiled menacingly.

"This is not the end, Higurashi!" Kikyo screamed as she backed away.

"Bring it on." Kagome replied as she clenched her fist and the white energy ball died.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called and froze when the Miko stared at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I just happen to be standing behind you, huh?" Kagome remarked and smirked when Inuyasha flinched. She gathered her bag unceremoniously and left.

"Baka!" Sango yelled in Inuyasha's ears as she got up to follow her friend.

"You're one in a million, Inuyasha." Miroku shook his head as he too followed Kagome out.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

_Author's Note:_

_REVIEW. Thanks. _


	11. Sun Kissed

**CHAPTER 11: SUN KISSED**

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She was afraid she'd blast someone off to another dimension. She was beyond pissed and her aura flared and crackled. She did not stop running even when she reached the school gate. She panted and winced at the stitch on her side.

"Running away, Miko?" Kagome spun around and saw Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru, getting off from his motorcycle.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome bowed her head a little to show respect.

"Where's my _baka_ of a half-brother?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome tried to catch her breath.

"Inside." Kagome said as she watched Sesshoumaru take his helmet off.

"Don't you have classes, Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked tugging at his silver hair which was gathered in a low ponytail.

"I'm declaring today as my personal holiday." Kagome grinned as she flipped her hair and adjusted her uniform.

"Oh, is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked, bestowing Kagome one of his rare smiles.

"Well, as much as I would like to entertain you and chat, I really have to go. I have to enjoy this holiday for the trouble that it would cause me later." Kagome waved at Sesshoumaru and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru called and Kagome spun around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to spend your holiday with me?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kagome raised her brow.

"Tempting but one Hirohito is enough." Kagome jokily replied.

"Come on, Miko, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'm smart, not adventurous." Kagome replied and frowned when Sesshoumaru advanced towards her, Kagome held up her hand and the energy ball appeared.

"Interesting…" Sesshoumaru said as he stopped in front of Kagome. Kagome didn't budge and they both stared at each other, unflinching. Finally, Sesshoumaru sighed and raised both his hands in mock surrender. Kagome smiled and clenched her palm to extinguish the energy ball.

"Interesting indeed…" Kagome smiled and turned around to leave.

"Come with me." Sesshoumaru said.

"Come where?" Kagome asked, mildly curious.

"Wherever the road takes us."

"I'm fifteen and I really am not good girlfriend material plus eloping is not in my itinerary for today." Kagome replied and Sesshoumaru barked out a laugh.

"Come, Kagome. Let's get to know each other well." Sesshoumaru said.

"How well is well?" Kagome asked.

"Well enough to prevent you from throwing one of those energy balls at me." Sesshoumaru replied as he gently placed the helmet in Kagome's head.

"Wait! I did not say yes." Kagome retorted.

"You did not say no either." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I'll behave. I know you're my brother's intended. No use in stirring more trouble in the family." Sesshoumaru smiled engagingly as he helped Kagome straddle his motorcycle.

"Intended?" Kagome asked and held her breath when the motorcycle roared into life.

"Yes, intended." Sesshoumaru replied as he turned his head to smile at her.

"Yeah right and the sun is no longer the center of the solar system." Kagome replied and Sesshoumaru laughed.

-----------

-----------

Kagome smiled when Sesshoumaru stopped at a mall's parking lot.

"Wherever the road would take us, huh?" Kagome joked as she got off the motorcycle and handed Sesshoumaru his helmet.

"Ah, we have to plan something grand for your next personal holiday but for now, let's make do with this." Sesshoumaru replied looking at Kagome's dancing blue eyes.

"Okay," Kagome replied tucking stay stands of her hair behind her ear.

"Arcade?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sure, race you to the entrance!" Kagome squealed and ran ahead of Sesshoumaru who shook his head and followed the exuberant teenager.

"That's not fair!" Kagome complained as Sesshoumaru beat her for the nth time.

"What's not fair?" Sesshoumaru asked grinning.

"I think you major in Tekken. Are you sure you're a college student?" Kagome replied as she watched Sesshoumaru's character give hers a triple combo.

"Of course I am." I'm a sophomore at Tokyo University." Sesshoumaru retorted as he pressed five buttons in rapid succession and watch Kagome's character fly in the air.

"Arrgghhhh! Not fair! This is extortion!" Kagome sighed as she gave him another token. They were betting on game tokens and Kagome's supply was running low.

"Okay, Miko, I'll let you choose the next five games starting now." Sesshoumaru replied and regretted what he said when he saw the evil glint in Kagome's eyes.

"Oh sure…." Kagome said as she walked ahead of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru followed quietly and nearly winced when Kagome handed him a microphone.

"Let's see how you fare in singing." Kagome taunted as she dropped a few tokens inside the videoke machine.

"I'll let you win, I'll back out." Sesshoumaru started but Kagome threw him a dirty look.

"I don't remember backing out when you whipped my ass back there." She calmly stated and Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat. Both he and Inuyasha had singing and dancing lessons when they were kids but he would rather let a train run over him _repeatedly_ than tell anyone about this.

"Okay, your call." He said and Kagome's face broke into a grin.

"Okay, same rule applies, the one with the higher score wins. Good luck." Kagome announced with such solemnity that Sesshoumaru laughed.

Kagome chose the first song took a bow.

Go on, go on, leave me breathless

Come on

The daylight's fading slowly

But time with you is standing still

I'm waiting for you only

The slightest touch and I feel weak

Sesshopumaru smiled as Kagome danced around the videoke room making people stop and watch.

I cannot lie

From you I cannot hide

And I'm losing the will to try

Can't hide it (can't hide it)

Can't fight it (can't fight it)

So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This lovin' feeling

Make me long for your kiss

Go on, go on, yeah

Come on

And if there's no tomorrow

And all we have is here and now

I'm happy just to have you

You're all the love I need somehow

It's like a dream

Although I'm not asleep

And I never want to wake up

Don't lose it (don't lose it)

Don't leave it (don't leave it)

So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This lovin' feeling

Make me long for your kiss

Go on, go on, yeah

Come on

And I can't lie

From you I cannot hide

And I've lost my will to try

Can't hide it (can't hide it)

Can't fight it (can't fight it)

So go on, go on, come on leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This lovin' feeling

Make me long for your kiss

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless

Go on, go on

Sesshoumaru clapped loudly as Kagome took a bow. They both waited for Kagome's score and Kagome grinned like a cat when 99 flashed on the screen.

"Look, Kagome. I'll give you all of my tokens, just don't make me sing." Sesshoumaru tried to plead but Kagome just stared at him. Sighing Sesshoumaru took the microphone…

"Prepare to be blown away…" Sesshoumaru announced and Kagome raised her brow.

"Oh, I'm scared…" Kagome replied grinning and listened to Sesshoumaru sing Usher's Confession.

Watch this...

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm throwed and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions

Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you  
'bout that chick on part 1 I told ya'll I was creepin' with, creepin' with  
Said she's 3 months pregnant and she's keepin' it  
The first thing that came to mind was you  
Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true  
Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions

See when this stuff goes through be tryna figure out  
When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
Said it ain't gon' be easy  
But I need to stop thinkin', contemplatin'  
Be a man and get it over with (over with)  
I'm ridin' in my whip  
Racin' to her place  
Talkin' to myself  
Preparin' to tell her to her face  
She open up the door and didn't want to come near me  
I said why ? baby?  
Please hear me

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions

This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the woman I love  
That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this  
And hopefully you'll give me another chance  
This ain't about my career  
This ain't about my life  
It's about us  
Please

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions

"That was sad…" Kagome commented when the song finished.

"Sad?" Sesshoumaru asked forgetting that they were placing bets.

"Yes, loving someone and being tied to someone else." Kagome replied.

"That's reality." Sesshoumaru smiled gently at Kagome who had grown forlorn.

"Come on, it's just a song. What about we watch a movie to cap your personal holiday?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Are you paying?" Kagome replied grinning.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied with a mock sigh.

"Ice Age 2!" Kagome said as she pulled Sesshoumaru towards the cinema.

"Ice Age 2? It's for kids." Sesshoumaru groaned when they saw kids lining up at the ticket booth.

"I'm a kid and it's my personal holiday…please…._aniki_?" Sesshoumaru laughed as Kagome turned puppy-eyed on him.

"Are you sure you're fifteen? You're too scheming to be only fifteen." Sesshoumaru said as he paid for their tickets.

"I am fifteen, I'm just too charming for my age but I'm only fifteen…really." Kagome enthused as Sesshoumaru handed her popcorns and sodas.

"Okay, if that's what you say."

-----------

-----------

Sesshoumaru had to agree that the movie was fun. Kagome's laugh was infectious and he found himself enjoying the movie _and_ her laugh. Kagome was very animated, gasping and laughing at the right moments, he even failed to notice the annoying kids mimicking the characters' lines around them.

"That was fun!" Kagome commented as they exited the cinema.

"Yes, it was." Sesshoumaru agreed. They walked in companionable silence towards the parking lot and Sesshoumaru gently put his helmet on Kagome's head.

"Okay, where to?" Kagome asked as she rode the motorcycle.

"Just one more place and I'm taking you home. Sesshoumaru smiled at the young girl.

"Okay, but can we eat first, I'm hungry." Kagome asked.

"You'll love this place I'm taking you next then." Sesshoumaru smiled as they zoomed in his motorcycle.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you being nice?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"I am not being nice." Sesshoumaru said. "I really am nice."

"But Inuyasha said…." Kagome started and closed her mouth.

"What did Inuyasha say?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Kagome we both know Inuyasha has some bone to settle with me or at least that's how he feels." Sesshoumaru said as he stopped the motorcycle and helped Kagome off it.

"Wow…." Kagome said as she took her helmet off.

"I'm glad you like it." Sesshoumaru said seeing the enraptured expression on Kagome's face.

"I didn't know a place like this exists." Kagome said smiling at Sesshoumaru. They were in front of a small diner called "Sun Kissed" and what's thoroughly breath-taking about the place is the location. Housed on top of a hill, one can watch the sunset while munching on fries and burgers or feasting on salad, taco and pizza.

"I come here often when I was in high school and I make it a point to visit every time I'm home for the break." Sesshoumaru explained and smiled at a plump, red-haired waitress who approached their table.

"Sesshoumaru, I see you found yourself a girlfriend." The waitress teased as she took her notebook out from under her apron.

"Hello, Therese. This is Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied ignoring the girlfriend comment.

"Pretty lady." Therese the waitress smiled at Kagome indulgingly. "Are you having the usual?" Therese asked.

"Yes, please." Sesshoumaru replied.

"And the lady?" Therese asked as Kagome browsed the menu.

"I'm having whatever _aniki _is having." Kagome said and the waitress smiled not missing how the girl intentionally called Sesshoumaru 'big brother.'

"I see, you're too young to be his girlfriend anyway but you two look good together." Therese chatted amiably.

"Thank you." Kagome replied and raised her brow when she saw Sesshoumaru's amused expression.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Ummmmm…." Kagome pursed her lips as she tried to phrase a question that's been bothering her since the night she met Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want to ask me, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched the girl struggle internally.

"What's the deal between you and Inuyasha? Why does he despise you?" Kagome finally blurted out and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"My mother died when I was three, two years after Dad married Inuyasha's mother who was already pregnant with him then. To say that I was resentful was putting it mildly and I was a brat towards Inuyasha and his mother. I could not accept that my mother was easily replaced, I wasn't even through grieving her but Auntie Izza was patient with me. Inuyasha was another matter, he could sense my dislike for him and he retaliated by hating me back. Things weren't good between us but it got worst when Kikyo came to the picture." Sesshoumaru said and smiled at Therese as she put their taco salad and pizza in front of them.

"Enjoy you two." Therese called cheerily and left their table.

"So, as I was saying, Inuyasha _felt _that I was not too fond of him so he did everything to piss me off. I think he got kicks seeing me glare at him but when he was ten and I was fifteen, Kikyo's family moved across our manor and to say that Inuyasha was totally smitten would be the understatement of the century." Sesshoumaru smiled at the memory.

"He even forgot about pissing me off, instead he would follow her around. I could not blame him, Kikyo is pretty." Sesshoumaru relayed and laughed a little when Kagome snorted.

"You don't find her pretty?" Sesshoumaru asked the girl, raising his brow.

"She's too evil for the category." Kagome retorted earning another laugh from Sesshoumaru.

"But Inuyasha was too infatuated to see this and his dislike for me grew tenfold when Kikyo showed interest in me, dropping by the house to talk to me wearing skimpy shorts and almost see-through blouses. I never did return her affection though at that time I found it rather amusing."

"I bet." Kagome commented.

"Well when Kikyo turned fourteen, she managed to catch me alone at home one night while Inuyasha was late coming home because of baseball practice and our parents were off to a party."

"Ewww, stop." Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked the girl before him.

"I don't think I want to hear yours and Kikyo's gory sex details." Kagome replied as she chewed on her pizza.

"We did not. But we almost did had not Inuyasha barged in." Sesshoumaru said as he took a bite from his pizza.

"He walked in on you! Yikes!" Kagome felt like gagging on her pizza.

"That he did. It wasn't pretty."

"You almost did it with her? Eww…."

"I was a teenager, Kagome. A healthy male with healthy hormones."

"Men and hormones. It's a miracle Inuyasha did not kill you."

"Almost, but I'm a full demon and therefore stronger than him besides, he was younger." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why are you telling me this, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Because I want you to understand."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru teased.

"Because," Kagome replied smiling.

"You're quick." Sesshoumaru praised.

"Thanks."

"Are you in love with Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly and Kagome spat her soda out sprinkling it on Sesshoumaru's jacket.

"What!" Kagome yelled.

"Are you?" Sesshoumaru asked again as he wiped the liquid off his black leather jacket.

"Why are you asking me this?" Kagome inquired.

"Because I need to know…"

"Why?" Kagome asked again.

"Because." Sesshoumaru replied smiling as he signaled for their bill.

-----------

-----------

Author's Note:

The drama begins...be warned.


	12. Unspoken

**CHAPTER 12: UNSPOKEN**

Inuyasha paced his room restlessly. He had to admit, what he said earlier was stupid. Sango had been homicidal when she yelled in his ears that they couldn't find Kagome anywhere.

"You _baka_, it's all your fucking fault! After what Kagome did for you!" Sango had yelled causing him to flatten his ears on his head.

"Control your bitch, Miroku." Inuyasha had responded making Sango more angry.

"Bitch! Bitch! The only bitch here is you! You moron!"

"Sango, that's enough…" Miroku had said weakly which earned him a glare and a Physics book thrown on his head.

But what made it worst was when Kagome did not show up for their next classes, Inuyasha had been so worried he had made up an imaginary family emergency so he could excuse himself and ran towards the Higurashi Shrine.

Mrs. Higurashi had been shocked to see Inuyasha on her doorstep and he had to make up a lame story about him being excused because of some family emergency and he had forgotten he left something in Kagome's bedroom which he had to retrieve as soon as possible. If Mrs. Higurashi found his behavior odd, she had not shown it and when Inuyasha casually asked her to call him as soon as Kagome comes home she had crossed her arms over her chest and asked...

"Did you two have a fight again?"

"Yes," Inuyasha had replied, feeling defeated.

"And you don't want Kagome to know that you're worried about her?" Mrs. Higurashi had said as she patted him on the shoulder when he simply bowed his head.

"Alright, I will call you then as soon as she gets home."

_But that was five hours ago_….

"Mom, I'm sleeping over at a friend's house!" Inuyasha called as he stalked off carrying his red Jansport bag.

"Friend as in Kagome?" Mrs. Hirohito replied and smiled when Inuyasha turned as red as his bag. "Okay son, take care."

Inuyasha mumble something about a project and Mrs. Hirohito laughed.

"We should send all your things to the Higurashis since you seem to prefer sleeping there." Mrs. Hirohito joked and laughed some more when Inuyasha almost ran out of the manor.

Kagome thanked Sesshoumaru profusely as she gave him back his helmet.

"Did you enjoy your personal holiday?" He asked and she nodded in agreement.

"That was fun although I'm sure I'll be grounded until I'm sixty when Mama finds out." She grinned.

"Well, I suggest you stop declaring personal holidays on school days then." Sesshoumaru said as he waved at the young girl when his motorcycle roared into life.

"Bye, Sesshoumaru." Kagome waved back.

"Till next time, beautiful Miko." Sesshoumaru gave her a salute and drove off. Kagome smiled in spite of herself and she happily skipped the Higurashi Shrine steps. She opened their door cautiously.

"Mama?" Kagome called as she tiptoed towards the kitchen.

"Kagome, you just got home?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Kagome leaned forward to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Yes, Mama and I've already eaten dinner. I'll go up to take a bath then sleep." Kagome said hastily, happy that Mrs. Higurashi seemed to forego asking questions.

"Okay, let's talk tomorrow, you seem tired." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter and watched as Kagome ran to her bedroom. Mrs. Higurashi put down the towel she was wiping her hands with and picked the phone up to call Inuyasha when she heard knocking on the door.

"Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Higurashi beamed when she saw the boy standing on her doorsteps.

"Is Kagome already home?" Inuyasha asked feeling himself blush when Mrs. Higurashi looked at the red backpack he was carrying.

"She just got home, I was about to call you. Come in." Mrs. Higurashi replied as she opened the door wider for Inuyasha.

"Thanks."

"Have you had dinner?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, go up and change then. Kagome's upstairs." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha encouragingly who smiled shyly an blushed.

"Is it really okay with you if I sleep over?" Inuyasha asked timidly.

"But of course, you're welcome to stay as long as you like." Mrs. Higurashi replied and ushered Inuyasha to the stairs. In truth, she was really hoping that the teenagers would realize that they're so into each other although it's fun to watch them bicker and quarrel…

Inuyasha quietly opened Kagome's door. Kagome was already in her pajamas and she was brushing her long, wet hair and humming to herself.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called and Kagome spun around.

"Leave Inuyasha." Kagome quietly said as she turned her back to him.

"Kagome please, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorrier…" Kagome replied.

"I feel like an ass for saying what I said."

"You are and if you're here to convince me that you are otherwise, you're in for a disappointment." Kagome said her back still turned.

"Kagome, please..." Inuyasha pleaded as he crossed Kagome's room in three strides and hugged the girl from behind.

"You hurt me you know. I never expected that you could and you would but as it turns out you can and you did." Kagome whispered, remaining stoic in Inuyasha's embrace.

"I'm sorry, I did not know what came over me for saying that. You know I'll always protect you…" Inuyasha said as he tightened his grip around her.

"I don't need protecting, it was the rejection that hit me hard." Kagome answered truthfully. She was aware of Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyo but he was hoping that he wouldn't take sides, that he would stay neutral.

"I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you…" Inuyasha promised as he spun her around to face him.

"It's okay, Inuyasha but for tonight, I want you to leave me alone…please…I need to be alone." Kagome said cupping Inuyasha's cheeks.

"I would rather stay here."

"I would rather than you leave…"

"Please, Kagome…"

"Leave…" Kagome said as she slowly untangled herself from Inuyasha's embrace.

"But I want to stay with you…"

"Leave…" Kagome repeated and Inuyasha bowed his head in defeat as he grabbed his bag from the floor and exited her room.

Kagome breathed heavily as soon as Inuyasha left her room. She could not understand why she felt like dying as soon as he exited her room.

_What is wrong with me? _Kagome thought as she plugged her hair-dryer in. She vigorously shook her hair and ran the blow-dryer through her hair.

_Inuyasha._ She thought as her heartbeat doubled. _What if something happens to him? I won't be able to forgive myself for driving him away. _She thought as she unplugged her hair-dryer. _What if he 'borrowed' one if his father's car and he gets caught driving without a license? _Kagome thought as she felt the floor with her foot for her slippers. She stood up abruptly and paced her room.

_Dammit, Kagome, you're being irrational. _She told herself as she bit her nails. _What if…_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she took her jacket from the rack and yanked her door open. She took the steps three at a time as she hurried downstairs.

"Mama, where's Inuyasha?" She asked her mother as she put her jacket on.

"He left saying he would like to take a walk."

"What? How long ago was that?" Kagome asked as she felt her heart break at the prospect of him walking alone. _Damn good friend you are, Kagome! _

"About ten minutes, why?" Mrs. Higurashi started to ask but stopped when Kagome sprinted out of the door.

Inuyasha sighed as he heaved his bag on his shoulders. _Baka, look at what you did. _Inuyasha thought remembering the hurt in Kagome's eyes earlier. _She was such a good friend to you and now… _Inuyasha sighed again as he crossed the familiar path to the abandoned playground.

He sat on one of the swings as he recalled the day's events on his mind. _Damn, what in the fuck was I thinking? _Inuyasha hit his head with his fist and hissed in pain. _You're losing it, man. Get a grip. _He said as he rubbed the sore part in his head.

He slowly pushed the ground with his foot to let the swing move and sighed heavily as he leaned against the rusty chains holding it. _I'm so confused. What is wrong with me? I feel complete around Kagome but Kikyo makes my heartbeat race too. _He groaned when his thoughts drifted towards Kagome – her expressive blue eyes, the porcelain-white skin, her smile, the way she flipped her hair, her smell…_Damn! I shouldn't be thinking along those lines about my friend, she'd probably blast me to Pluto if she could read my mind right now. _Inuyasha sighed again and closed his eyes.

_Kagome… H_e thought idly and smiled when he felt warm all over. He breathed deeply and smelled her scent in the air. _I'm losing my mind…_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said aloud, eyes still closed and he felt her aura embrace him.

"I'm here." Kagome replied kneeling in front of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'm here…." Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and saw her kneeling in front of him.

"I was looking for you…" Kagome quietly said and Inuyasha stared at the young Miko, stupefied.

"I was hoping you'd find me." He finally said as he cupped the girl's cheek. Kagome sighed and leaned towards his touch.

"So did I…" Kagome replied as she took his hand.

They walked silently towards the shrine, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, honey." Inuyasha whispered as he squeezed Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha, let's stop this charade. We both know that even if we act like we're in love in front of Kikyo, the moment she snaps her fingers at you, you'd go to her running. So let's just drop the act, I think you have her attention now. Remember that she approached you thrice already in two weeks and that's progress." Kagome said brightly.

"Kagome…"

"See, I think she can't come to you if I'm on the way…" Kagome continued as they slowly climb the shrine steps.

"I…."

"Don't be confused. I don't like Kikyo and I'd be lying through my teeth if I tell you I'm happy that she's the one you've chosen to fall in love with because honestly, I can't stomach her but if she makes you happy, I'll support you all the way."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha squeezed his friend's hand tighter.

"What happened earlier made me realize that you love her. You love her. So go to her." Kagome said as they opened the main door.

"I'm not so sure about how I feel anymore."

"Let's sleep then, I guess today's excitement just sort of made noodles out of our brains. We need to rest. We can even wake up late since tomorrow is a Saturday, we'll talk about it then." Kagome smiled gently at Inuyasha. She excused herself to wash her feet.

"Take a bath now, I don't want to sleep beside a sweaty hanyou." Kagome joked as she handed Inuyasha her towel. She lay on her side of the bed and slowly her lids closed. Inuyasha came out of the bathroom feeling more confused than ever. He stared at the girl's sleeping form on the bed and slowly hung the towel.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called as he lay beside the girl. As always, Kagome turned to face him and snuggled closer to him by instinct.

"Hey…." Inuyasha called softly as he watched Kagome's nose wrinkle. He laughed softly as he traced her nose with his claw, careful not to hurt the girl.

"I'm not so sure what I feel towards _her _or towards _you_ anymore." Inuyasha whispered as he listened to Kagome's even breathing. He scooted closer until his nose was nearly touching hers.

"I don't know what I feel anymore…" Inuyasha whispered as he leaned closer and kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome moaned at the contact and Inuyasha didn't dare breath. He closed his eyes as he felt Kagome stir and a warm leg was draped over him. He felt his pulse quicken as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Shit. _

"Kagome, are you awake…?" Inuyasha called again and nearly fainted with relief when Kagome's breathing resumed its even pattern. He cupped Kagome's cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. Kagome leaned closer and Inuyasha closed his eyes when her lips brushed his. Slowly, very slowly, he traced her lips with his tongue and felt his groin tighten.

Kagome twisted her head away and rubbed her lips with the back of her hand sleepily. Inuyasha watched in amazement. He pulled her head close to him again and kissed her – really kissed her. _I'd probably be blasted to pieces when she finds out but it's worth the risk. _Inuyasha thought as he felt Kagome lean closer to him. His breathing hitched when she sleepily opened her mouth and drew his tongue in...

_Shit._

Kagome opened her eyes languidly and saw Inuyasha's face in front of her. She leaned back a little to study the boy's features. She slowly traced his nose with her finger and smiled when he scooted closer to her. She traced his lips next… _Gods, I had a very un-friendly dream about Inuyasha last night. _She shuddered as she remembered her dream. _Argh, hormones gone wild! _Kagome thought as she watched her finger skim Inuyasha's lower lips. Trembling a little, she drew her finger away and sighed. She held her breath when Inuyasha stirred and closed her eyes when he possessively draped a leg over her hips.

_Get up already, Kagome! _Kagome commanded her body as she felt herself blush and her heartbeat raced, she almost panted.

"Hon…?" Kagome's eyes instantly opened when she heard Inuyasha's sleepy drawl. She turned her face sideways to look at him.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, her throat feeling dry.

"Promise me you won't drive me away again." Inuyasha whispered as he looked at her face.

"Inuyasha…"

"I'm not perfect, Kagome and I would probably say or do something that would make you want to kill me from time to time but please don't drive away." Inuyasha solemnly said and Kagome felt her heart burst. _Gods, what the hell is wrong with me, I'm getting teary-eyed!_ Kagome bit her lip.

"Of course…" Kagome finally replied.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his nose against hers which made Kagome's breathing hitch.

"Stop that!" Kagome complained.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked smirking arrogantly when he felt Kagome's heartbeat doubled.

"Because…"

"The excuse has to be valid for me to cease what I'm doing…" Inuyasha taunted further smiling at Kagome sweetly.

"Because…" Kagome said and on impulse she hugged him closer to her and snuggled on his chest. "Just because…." Kagome murmured.

"Good enough…" Inuyasha whispered as he closed his eyes and kissed her hair.

Author's Note:

Review. Thanks.


	13. Burning

**CHAPTER 13: BURNING**

Kagome eventually wanted to get up telling Inuyasha it's a Saturday and therefore a great waste to be spending the day in bed.

"Let's call Sango and Miroku and maybe meet them somewhere." Kagome said as she toweled her hair dry. Inuyasha rummaged his bag for clothes to wear as Kagome passed him her towel.

"Sango nearly killed me yesterday when they couldn't find you, where were you?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"I spent the afternoon with Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied and Inuyasha snapped his head to face her.

"You what?" He asked in a controlled voice.

"I spent the afternoon with your brother." Kagome replied and watched as Inuyasha's knuckles turned white as he grabbed the doorknob of the bathroom door tightly.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said standing up and putting her arms around him.

"You spent your afternoon with him? I almost died wondering where you were." Inuyasha revealed and Kagome could not help the smile that tugged her lips.

"You almost died?" She teased.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied blushing furiously.

"I'll bring you back to life if that happens." Kagome told him quietly. "Although I would probably kill you again when you're revived for leaving without me…"

--------------

--------------

Inuyasha could not wipe the smile off his face even when Souta gave them one of his lectures about 'living in sin' during breakfast. Kagome threw her brother a deadly look but Souta continued.

"Our teacher told us that it's not proper for a lady and a gentleman to sleep in one bed unless they're married…" Souta said as he munched his scrambled egg.

"And it's not proper to talk when your mouth is full." Mrs. Higurashi remarked smiling at the two teenagers before her who have extreme reactions to Souta's pronouncement – Inuyasha can't seem to stop grinning and Kagome looked like she's aiming to be an only child by killing her brother.

"Are you going out today?" Mrs. Higurashi asked noting Inuyasha and Kagome's attires. Inuyasha was wearing a red shirt beneath a white, unbuttoned polo and black denim pants while Kagome was wearing a spaghetti-strapped pink blouse and denim skirts, her denim jacket lying on top of the kitchen counter.

"Yes, Ma'am." Inuyasha replied and Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Inuyasha, what's with this 'Ma'am' business, you can call me Mama like Souta and Kagome." Kagome promptly choked and coughed violently making Inuyasha scramble to the sink to get water for her.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Higurashi watched as Inuyasha stroked Kagome's back after handing her the glass of water.

"Yes," Kagome replied wheezing mildly. Inuyasha grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped Kagome's mouth carefully. The family looked on, quiet amused at the display of affection.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked softly and the teenagers both looked up when Kagome's grandfather coughed and Souta sniggered. The blush that simultaneously stained their cheeks was a joy to watch.

"We're going to meet Sango and Miroku at the mall today. I messaged them earlier" Kagome supplied as Inuyasha straightened his polo.

"Okay." Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome and Inuyasha stood up and brought their plates to the sink.

"Enjoy!" Souta called out as Kagome huffed and Inuyasha winked at the younger boy.

--------------

--------------

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Miroku called and waved at Inuyasha and Kagome. The two approached the pair smiling.

"You forgave him, Kagome?" Sango huffed out.

"There's nothing to forgive." Kagome replied as she sat opposite Sango. Inuyasha sat shyly beside her and grasped her hand which lay on top of the table. Miroku and Sango raised their brows but said nothing.

"I'm sorry…." Inuyasha said.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, Inuyasha. Hurt my friend again and I would gladly exterminate you. I've been itching to use my new weapon and I wouldn't think twice about cutting you in half with it." Sango said coldly.

"That was pretty intense, I love you too, Sango." Kagome joked as she grabbed Sango's hand with her free hand.

"Okay then, that's settled. Let's have fun, it's a Saturday and it's a great waste if we stay here and issue death threats to each other." Miroku jovially announced, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you have in mind?" Sango asked.

"You wouldn't want to know, dear Sango."

_THUD!_

"Hentai!"

"What?" Miroku said rubbing his head.

"How could you twist something as innocent as 'what do you have in mind' into a dirty-sounding sentence!" Sango yelled at Miroku.

"But dear…."

"Don't you dear, dear me! God why did I fall in love with a hentai like ---" Sango suddenly stopped, her cheeks crimson as Inuyasha and Kagome gawked at the couple.

"I hope I heard wrong, Sango-chan…" Kagome said grinning roguishly.

"I….."

"You're in love with …..him?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Sango and fixed his stare at Miroku.

"What can I say, animal magnetism…." Miroku replied grinning.

"Wait, just wait a minute, don't tell me you're _really _going out?" Kagome asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes," Miroku replied.

"No," Sango quickly said.

"Okay, what is it really? Make up your mind." Kagome said impatiently.

"I think what they mean is yes, they're going out and no, they're not telling you." Inuyasha interpreted.

"You hid something as monumental as that from me, Sango?" Kagome said, acting hurt.

"Monumental?" Sputtered Sango.

"I mean going out with Miroku is actually a huge leap – a leap of faith and I'm so hurt that I was not part of…." Kagome said as she pretended to turn her face away from Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and caught on.

"Hush, baby. don't cry now…" Inuyasha said as he enfolded Kagome in a hug.

"Kagome-chan…." Sango called looking as guilty as ever.

"I thought you're my friend, how could you?" Kagome said, burrowing her face into Inuyasha's neck as she pretended to sob. Inuyasha shook his head at the couple across them and gently patted Kagome's shoulder.

"Look, Kagome…I'm so sorry…I…we…planned on telling you but…." Sango said wringing her hands.

"Kagome, please don't be upset. We'll make it up to you." Miroku worriedly said as he looked at the 'sobbing' girl.

"How could you…?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to prevent from squirming – Kagome's breathing was tickling his neck.

"Kagome, please….I'm sorry, I didn't know it would upset you…" Sango said again and stopped.

"Honey, stop you're tickling me!" Inuyasha burst out laughing as he held Kagome's face away from his neck.

"Argh, _baka_, we almost got them!" Kagome ground out pouting at Inuyasha.

"Why you……!" Sango stood up, her hand on her hips as she pointed an accusing finger at Kagome and Inuyasha who were holding their stomachs laughing madly.

"What a sight!" Kagome laughed as she banged the table with her fist.

"You thought that was funny!" Sango fumed as she sat down.

"Have you heard of the story 'the boy who cried wolf'? Miroku said looking sternly at the laughing couple. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Miroku and then at each other and proceeded laughing.

"What?" Inuyasha managed to say.

"The Boy Who Cried Wolf." Kagome answered and they laughed again.

"Oh, wait for payback!" Sango gritted her teeth as she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome heaved out a heavy breath and stopped laughing.

"Sango, why didn't you tell me that you're dating Miroku? I mean we see each other everyday so it's not likely that you forgot…" Kagome asked.

"I don't know…may be because I was not sure if I did the right thing…?" Sango answered quietly.

"Hey, that hurt." Miroku said.

"I'm sorry Miroku but that's how I feel, I mean how would you feel if I grope every man I meet and ask them to let me bear their child?" Sango looked miserable.

"Sango, you know you're the only one for me. I'm sorry to make you feel that way you do. If you're not so sure about us…" Miroku said looking grim.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Don't tell me you're breaking up in front of us!" Kagome demanded.

"But…"

"Oh, come on….Miroku might be a leech but he's a good guy really and you're the only girl he gropes at least ten times a day, doesn't that tell you something?" Inuyasha interjected.

"Gee thanks…?" Miroku replied sarcastically.

"What we're saying Sango is you guys are made for each other, don't dare go against the fates…it wouldn't be pretty." Kagome said.

"How do you know we're meant for each other?" Sango asked smiling at Kagome and Inuyasha's faces.

"I just do." Kagome replied.

"Like you know that you're made for Inuyasha?" Sango grinned.

"What! I'm not!" Kagome looked flustered and Inuyasha looked away, his face turning into the color of an overcooked lobster.

"What do you mean, are you in denial?" Miroku asked loving how the couple squirmed in their seat. He caught Sango's eyes and they both grinned. _Payback._

"How do you feel about Kagome, Inuyasha?" Sango turned her gaze towards Inuyasha.

"Umm…"

"Oh, come on, you're not telling me you're still pining over that witch, are you?" Sango asked, her voice slightly rising.

"Umm…"

"Okay, enough. Inuyasha and I are friends and believe me we're better off that way. So don't turn the table around. As for me being in love with Inuyasha and likewise, you need a psychiatrist to check your heads because we're not. We're friends. Period. So if you want to waste a beautiful Saturday morning outguessing each other about our so-called relationship then we'll leave you two to your thoughts alone and go ahead to enjoy the sunshine." Kagome announced as she stood up and gathered her pink shoulder bag.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha's sad face and shook his head. "You guys are funny." He announced.

"Really? Why so?" Kagome asked.

"Because you're obviously in love with each other and hiding it." Miroku answered.

"Miroku, believe me, we're not." Kagome stared at Miroku challenging his observation.

"Fine, fine. I hope you _bakas _figure it out before you turn sixty or else it would be too late." Miroku said as he helped Sango to her feet.

_Are we? _Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha's blank expression._ Am I?_

--------------

--------------

Sango and Kagome walked ahead of the guys pointing at the display windows they pass by.

"Hey," Miroku called Inuyasha.

"Hey yourself…" Inuyasha replied.

"You have not told her yet?" Miroku asked.

"Told her about what?"

"Come on Inuyasha, you know what I'm talking about."

"No," Inuyasha answered.

"When do you plan to tell her?"

"I can't. She wouldn't believe me. I mean after that speech she gave, telling her is akin to romantic suicide." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who was whispering something to Sango.

"Is that really the reason or is there something else?" Miroku asked again.

"There's this other girl…"

"Kikyo?"

"Yes,"

"Man…." Miroku started.

"I loved her for so long…." Inuyasha sighed.

"So you can't choose?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, make up your mind because you can't have them both and Kagome is too beautiful to remain single for long. She's not going to wait around for you." Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulder as they both looked at the giggling girls ahead of them.

"I know and the thought actually kills me." Inuyasha replied softly.

--------------

--------------

Kagome smiled as she looked at Sango and Miroku sing. What Sango asked earlier had not left her mind and she mentally shook her head to drive the thought away. They decided to rent one of the digital videoke rooms and Sango and Miroku has not stopped singing since which left Kagome a lot of time to think – and think she did.

_Am I in love with him? Ridiculous. Trust Sango to drive me crazy with her stupid ideas. _Kagome thought as she waved at Sango from her seat.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he sat close to Kagome.

"Hey, you're here." Kagome joked.

"I was here the whole time." Inuyasha replied raising his brow at her.

"I know, but you were too quiet, it almost felt like you were not." Kagome replied.

"Missed me even when I'm near?" Inuyasha joked.

"What can I do, it's love." Kagome replied and raised her brow when Inuyasha's expression changed.

"Kagome…"

"Look, it was a joke, don't beat your head over it." Kagome replied and squeezed his hand.

"I know…" Inuyasha replied.

"Boy, don't you?" Kagome retorted as she sipped her diet Coke.

"You promised me you'll never leave, right?" Inuyasha asked with uncertainty and Kagome smiled at him.

"Of course I won't leave. But you have to make yourself worth the trouble." Kagome replied.

"Aw, honey, I'm worth it." Inuyasha teased as he draped his arm around Kagome.

"That's for me to judge." Kagome laughed as she turned to tickle Inuyasha.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Inuyasha said as Kagome tackled him to the sofa and tickled him relentlessly.

"Eeepppp!" Kagome yelped as Inuyasha rolled her under him.

"Revenge is sweet." He said, grinning evilly as he pinned Kagome underneath him and tickled her without mercy.

Kagome didn't know how it happened, one moment she was laughing like crazy trying to wiggle from under Inuyasha and the next moment she was staring at his amber eyes, trapped in their golden gaze, Sango and Miroku melted away and it was just Inuyasha and her – her breathing snagged at her throat as her eyes dropped to his lips. The lips she had kissed in wild abandon in her dream…

Her blood became liquid heat and her body burst to flames…

**Author's Note:**

**Ah…Blame it on hormones. The next chapter will make you sweat…I promise. Grins Evilly**


	14. Ignition

**CHAPTER 14: IGNITION**

"Ahem…." Miroku coughed and Kagome hastily pushed Inuyasha off her. _Oh crap what in the universe was that! _Kagome thought as she straightened her blouse and patted her hair into place.

"What were you two doing?" Sango asked grinning widely.

"We were playing…?" Kagome quickly answered cursing the heat that slowly crept to her cheeks.

"Oh, I thought you were coupling." Sango teased.

"Oh, you were busy playing house?" Miroku quirked his brows at the blushing pair.

"Duh!" Kagome replied as she stood up and took the microphone from a grinning Miroku.

"Come on, Inuyasha, let's show these fools how to sing correctly. Let's place bets, lowest score pays for dinner." Kagome said trying to hide her confusion behind a dazzling smile.

"Come on Kagome, we both know you sing well, it's not fair. Let Inuyasha sing for the both of you. Let's see whose boyfriend is hotter." Sango teased.

Kagome was about to tell Sango that Inuyasha is not her boyfriend when Inuyasha stood up and grinned.

"Sure," Inuyasha said.

"You sing?" Kagome asked, her breath hitching when she realized how close Inuyasha was standing.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome felt like crying. _Ahhhh! Torture!_ But instead she smiled and sat beside Sango on the plush, brown couch.

"Okay, let's start." Sango said as she gave Miroku her microphone.

"I'll make you proud of me, love." Miroku winked at Sango.

"I'm touched." Sango said blandly which earned her a laugh from Kagome.

"Aren't you going to give me encouraging words, honey?" Inuyasha teased.

"Do well or else you're dead." Kagome replied grinning belying her racing heartbeat. _Get a grip, dammit!_

"Aw, that's sweet." Inuyasha grinned too.

Miroku chose a song first and Sango stood up and cheered.

"Go, Miroku!"

"This song for the love of my life, the mother of my future children, the woman whose body will warm my bed at night, the –

"Oh come on, you perv, I got the picture!" Sango yelled blushing and Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh, okay…." Miroku stammered seeing the angry glint in Sango's eyes. 'This song is for you…..my love."

You, doing that thing you do

Breaking my heart into a million pieces

Like you always do

And you don't mean to be cruel

You never even knew

About the heartache

I've been going through

Well, I try and try to forget you girl

But it's just so hard to do

Every time you do that thing you do

I know all the games you play

And I'm gonna find a way to let you know

That you'll be mine someday

Cause we, could be happy,

Can't you see if you'd only let me be the one to hold you,

And keep you here with me

Coz I try and try to forget you girl

But it's just so hard to do

Every time you do that thing you do

I don't ask a lot girl

But I know one thing's

For sure it's the love I haven't got girl

And I just can't take it anymore...

Cause we, could be happy,

Can't you see if you'd only let me be the one to hold you,

And keep you here with me

Coz it hurts me so just to see you go around with someone new

And if I know you, you're doing that thing

Every day,

Just doing that thing

I can't take you doing that thing you do

Kagome and Sango gave Miroku a standing ovation.

"Wow, I did not know you had it in you, Miroku." Kagome teased as Sango rushed and wrapped her arms around Miroku.

"Aw, love that was sweet." Sango said.

"You liked it?" Miroku asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Hey get yourselves a room!" Kagome yelled jokingly. They all waited for Miroku's score to flash.

"95, not bad…" Miroku said as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Not bad? That was great!" Sango enthused and Kagome rolled her eyes. _Public display of affection…how juvenile…and cute._

"Okay, Inuyasha and I will just have to wait until you two finish making out." Kagome called as she sat down and pretended to yawn.

"What can I say, Kagome, my boyfriend's hot." Sango joked, kissing Miroku's cheek.

"So I heard…" Kagome replied shaking her head.

"Okay then, let's see how Inuyasha copes…" Sango said as she and Miroku sat down.

"Do better than 95 Inuyasha or die trying!" Kagome joked and winked at him.

"Keh!"

_You're doing good, Kagome. _Kagome smiled inwardly and was about to give her back a mental pat when…

"For good luck…" Inuyasha said and pulled Kagome to her feet. She looked at him in confusion as she heard Sango oohhed behind her. Her eyes widened when Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand.

"For the fans." Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he made sure that Kagome had her back on Sango and Miroku. He winked before he lowered his mouth and slowly kissed the hand that covered her lips. _Oh crap! _Kagome thought.

"Oh my God!" Sango squealed and Miroku sniggered.

Kagome swallowed. _Talk about karma. _Kagome smiled weakly as Inuyasha escorted her back to her seat.

"This is for Kagome. Honey this is how you make me feel…." Inuyasha turned and winked at her and Sango and Miroku whistled and cat-called. Kagome laughed weakly. _What the hell is wrong with you, Kagome Higurashi!_

_Am I in love with him? Ridiculous!_ Kagome thought as she remembered Sango's question. _May be I'm infatuated? That's it, I have a crush on Inuyasha, and this is just a passing phase. I hope this passes soon or else I'll be dead._ Kagome was pulled back to reality when Inuyasha threw his cap at her. _Ah, pure animalistic appeal. _Kagome smiled at her thought as she caught Inuyasha's black Limp Bizkit cap.

No I'm not trying to be rude,

But hey pretty girl I'm feeling you

The way you do the things you do

Reminds me of my Lexus Coup

That's why I'm all up in yo grill

Trying to get you to a hotel

You must be a foot ball coach

The way you got me playin' the field

Sango and Miroku clapped loudly. "Go Inuyasha, you're hot!" Sango yelled and Miroku frowned. Kagome just stared, open-mouthed as Inuyasha gyrated in front of them. _This is so not good. _Kagome thought and realizing that her jaw dropped, she abruptly closed her mouth. _So not good at all. _Kagome inwardly winced as Inuyasha transformed from a high school buddy to sex fiend. _Tsk! So not good._

So baby gimme that toot toot

And I'll give you that beep beep

Runnin' her hands through my 'fro

Bouncin on 24's

While they say on the radio...

"What did you say Sango?" Miroku asked a little annoyed at Sango.

"Shush, look at Kagome." Sango answered and the both looked as Kagome fanned herself with her hand.

This is the remix to ignition

Hot and fresh out the kitchen

Mama rollin' that body

Got every man in here wishin'

Sippin' on coke and rum

I'm like so what I'm drunk

It's the freakin' weekend baby

I'm about to have me some fun

Kagome tugged at her blouse. _Is it just me or did the temperature drastically rise? _She thought as she stared at Inuyasha slowly dancing in front of them. _He can sing and he can dance. He's almost perfect but he's a little dense. _Kagome frowned when she thought of Inuyasha's undying devotion to Kikyo. _No, a lot dense. Down-right-gorgeous-please-be-mine kind of sexy but dense. Waahhhhhh! I'm in a deep shit!_

Bounce- bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce

Bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce-bounce

Come on

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and she swallowed. _What the hell! _

Now it's like murder she wrote

Once I get you out of them clothes

Privacy is on the door

Still they can hear you screamin' more

Girl I'm feelin' what you're feeling

No more hopin' and wishin'

I'm bout to take my key and

Stick it in your ignition

So gimme that toot toot

Let me give you that beep beep

Runnin' her hands through my 'fro

Bouncin' on 24's

While they say on the radio...

Kagome barely heard Miroku and Sango sniggering in the background as Inuyasha deliberately walked towards her.

This is the remix to ignition

Hot and fresh out the kitchen

Mama rollin' that body

Got every man in here wishin

Sippin' on coke and rum

I'm like so what I'm drunk

It's the freakin' weekend baby

I'm about to have me some fun

Inuyasha grinned when she saw Kagome's eyes bulged. _She's pretty even when she looks like she's about to faint. _Inuyasha thought as he reached Kagome's chair. He slowly caressed her hair while he sang loving how her scent changed from innocent to alluring. _Damn!_

Crystall poppin, in the stress navigator

We got food every where

As if the party was catered

We got fellas to my left

Honies on my right

We bring 'em both together we got drinkin' all night

Then after the show it's the (after party)

And after the party it's the (hotel lobby)

And around about 4 you gotta (clear the lobby)

Then head take it to the room and freak somebody

_Stay away! Stay away! _Kagome screamed in her head as Inuyasha stood in front of her and touched her cheeks. _Oh Gods, this is crazy. _Kagome thought as Inuyasha danced before her seductively. _I'm fifteen and being seduced by a hanyou. A handsome hanyou._ _I think I should just blast this baka to pieces. _Kagome felt sweat slide in between her breast when Inuyasha's hand moved to her throat. _Oh my God!_

Can I get a toot toot

Can I get a beep beep

Runnin' her hands through my 'fro

Bouncin' on 24's

While they say on the radio...

Inuyasha smiled to himself when Kagome lowered her gaze, staring at the clasped hands in her lap earnestly. He could hear her heart pounding and felt his blood rush to his head. _Now, this is something. _He thought, feeling light-headed with her scent.

This is the remix to ignition

Hot and fresh out the kitchen

Mama rollin' that body

Got every man in here wishin',

Sippin' on coke and rum

I'm like so what I'm drunk

It's the freakin' weekend baby

I'm about to have me some fun

Kagome nearly fainted when Inuyasha helped her to her feet. _Arrghhh! What is he doing? _Kagome thought as Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Inuyasha almost laughed aloud at Kagome's reaction. _I can't stop help myself from touching you…_He thought as he drew Kagome close making her sway with him.

This is the remix to ignition

Hot and fresh out the kitchen

Mama rollin' that body

Got every man in here wishin'

Sippin' on coke and rum

I'm like so what I'm drunk

It's the freakin' weekend baby

I'm about to have me some fun

Kagome bit her lip when she felt Inuyasha move. _So this is how spontaneous combustion feels like. _She thought as she felt herself melt. Inuyasha moved closer and brushed his hips against hers.

Going off in this jeep

Foggin' windows up

Blastin' the radio

In the back of my truck

Bouncin' up and down

Stroke it round and round

To the remix

We just thuggin it out...

_Shit. _Inuyasha hissed at the contact and bit his lip, Kagome stared at his mouth and ignited…

**Author's Note:**

**So, did I? Make you sweat? Damn Inuyasha, he's too sexy for my peace of mind! Hahaha! Ah, I hope you review and tell me what you think….**


	15. Art of Coercion

**Ah, my reviewers, I love you all. You guys saved me from a rather dreary existence! We should all meet and party and think about Inuyasha and bash Kikyo till she dies again…wonderful, wonderful thoughts**!

**CHAPTER 15: ART OF COERCION**

_Shit. Inuyasha hissed at the contact and bit his lip, Kagome stared at his mouth and ignited…_

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away and pasted a smile on her face. She turned to Sango and Miroku and was glad when no teasing came – they were busy staring at each other.

"Okay, let's see who's paying for dinner." Kagome said, her voice high-pitched. _Dammit, of all the people to fall develop feelings for it just have to be with someone who's drooling over an oversexed cheerleader who's not exactly my best friend. Wait, did I just say love! Ahhhhhhhhhh! This can't be happening!_

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome screwed her face at her thoughts.

"Of course I am." She answered hastily. "Thinking that's all."

"Damn!" Sango said as Inuyasha's score flashed.

"Lucky guy," Miroku muttered. Inuyasha got 96.

"Okay, can we choose the restaurant?" Kagome said clapping her hands.

"As long as it's within my budget." Miroku mumbled.

"Poor baby," Sango cooed as she pinched Miroku's cheeks.

"Okay, let's go then. I need to be home early." Kagome announced as she exited the room leaving Inuyasha behind.

"Did we miss something?" Sango asked Inuyasha who shrugged and followed Kagome.

"Did we miss something?' Sango asked Miroku as they too exited the room.

"It seems we did." Miroku replied.

Kagome walked ahead, ignoring Inuyasha who kept on calling her name.

"Kagome, wait up!" She heard Inuyasha call again but she did not even turn to look at him.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome, what the hell are you running away from!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome stopped. She arranged her face into a smile and looked at him when he reached her side.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"So it seems." Inuyasha replied.

"I didn't hear you call, sorry." Kagome lied as she waved at Sango and Miroku.

"You didn't hear me…?" Inuyasha asked unbelievingly.

"No, but I hear you now." Kagome replied as she glanced at him.

"Hurry guys, I'm hungry." Kagome called at the other couple.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome's slightly dazed eyes.

"Positive." Kagome replied too cheerfully. _Oh of all the things to realize, I had to realize that I have feeling for this baka! Crap._

"Let me carry your bag for you." Inuyasha offered and snatched Kagome's bag.

"I'm okay, I really am not as frail as I look." Kagome replied snatching her bag back.

"I'm not saying you're frail, I just want to carry it for you."

"And I said I'm okay, you don't have to act all chivalrous with me." Kagome replied as she tried to tug her pink bag from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Don't be stubborn." Inuyasha said, getting annoyed at the tug of war.

"I'm not the one who's stubborn it's my bag so I say I should be the one carrying it!" Kagome replied.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" They both let the bag go and it fell in a mindless heap by their feet. Before Kagome could bend down to retrieve it, somebody beat her to it first.

"I'll carry the bag then…" Sesshoumaru drawled.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said, surprised by the older Hirohito's appearance.

"We see each other again. Miko."

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled Kagome to his side.

"I was not aware I'm banned from this mall's premises, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru replied eyeing his brother curiously. His eyes lingered on the arm that Inuyasha draped around Kagome's shoulder and Kagome felt the urge to suddenly shrug Inuyasha's arm off.

"Who's he?" Sango whispered and Kagome nearly jumped. She had forgotten that Sango and Miroku were with them.

"Umm, Sango, Miroku, this is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother. Sesshoumaru, these are my friends, Sango and Miroku." Kagome introduced.

"Half-brother." Inuyasha corrected as he tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulder.

"It's a pleasure meeting Kagome's friends." Sesshoumaru nodded at the pair and Sango blushed.

"Well…" Kagome started and winced when Inuyasha tightened his grip more. "We're going." Kagome finished.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said as he handed Kagome her bag.

"Thanks. Bye." Kagome said as she took her bag from his grasp. His hand intentionally grasped hers and Kagome raised her brow.

"We'll see each other again soon, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said and let go of Kagome's hand when Inuyasha growled.

"Okay." Kagome replied.

"Wow, what a hunk." Sango sighed as they watched Sesshoumaru's retreating back.

"What was that all about!" Inuyasha asked loudly.

"What was what all about?" Kagome asked, confused by Inuyasha's reactions.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"What about him?" Kagome raised her brow.

"Why is he touching you!" Inuyasha hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"He grasped your hand!"

"So?"

"What do you mean, so?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Duh, newsflash, you're touching me too and I don't remember sending the yakuza after you." Kagome replied, a little irritated.

"It's different, I know you and…"

"And he does not? He's your brother, of course I know him!" Kagome retorted.

"And you spent the whole afternoon with him!"

"And your point is…? Kagome asked, her temper rising.

"He has no right to touch you!"

"Says who!"

"Says me!"

"And why is that, Inuyasha? Am I exclusively yours to touch and fondle!" Kagome bit out and Inuyasha blushed.

"You should have told me you enjoy his touch so much and I would have shoved you in his face!" Inuyasha snapped back and realized his mistake.

"You asshole!" Kagome clenched her fist as she felt her tears welling.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha called and stood back when Kagome glared at him, his heart broke as he smelled her unshed tears.

"You asshole." Kagome whispered and turned on her heel to leave.

"What's wrong with you?" Sango snapped as she pushed Inuyasha aside.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha tried to go after her bur Miroku held him back.

"Let her go this time…she needs it." Miroku said holding Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Miroku offered.

"I…I totally screwed didn't it?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Yep, big time."

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Inuyasha sighed as he let Miroku guide him to a nearby seat.

"You're jealous. Plain and simple."

"I'm not."

"Okay you're not and I'm not into women either."

"You're not?" Inuyasha asked scooting away from Miroku.

"I was sarcastic, _baka!_"

"Oh,"

"You know what Inuyasha, make up your mind. If you want that Kikyo then let Kagome go, you have absolutely no right to forbid her to see your brother or whoever is lucky enough to take her fancy. If you want Kagome then tell her and end this misery you are both subjecting yourselves to. One only has to cast a glance at you to realize you're in love with her. Why do you have to be so difficult?

"But what about Kikyo?"

"What about her? I don't see Kikyo getting sad at the prospect of losing you. You're her toy. Snap the hell out of it. The girl has absolutely no class not to mention she slept with half of Japan's population."

"What!"

"I'm only going to tell you this once, I'm even amazed that I'm spending this much time with you talking about that trash when I could have spent it groping Sango but, you're going to lose such a wonderful girl like Kagome because of this stupid rivalry between you and your brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Figure it out, come on. Real life is not as hard as chemistry." Miroku said as he stood up and left Inuyasha alone.

----------

----------

Inuyasha sighed as he waited for Kagome to arrive. He sat on his chair impatiently and toyed with his pen. Sunday was hell, he had gotten used to sleeping beside Kagome and he felt miserable that he was alone in his king size bed.

Kagome arrived with Sango and she sat on her seat without even sparing him a glance. He was getting frustrated at her silence and growled menacingly when Kouga approached her and borrowed her notes.

He slipped her a note but she totally ignored it, letting it sit in her armchair unopened. Finally when the bell rang, signaling lunch, he heaved a heavy breath and barred her path.

"Kagome, let's talk." He said and flinched when she glared at him. He never knew until then that one look could say so much.

"Move." Kagome replied.

"We'll wait for you at the cafeteria, Kagome." Sango's voice floated around them and Kagome nodded.

"I said move." Kagome uttered again.

"No, I won't unless you talk to me." Inuyasha stubbornly said and he watched as she opened her palm and the white, swirling, energy ball appeared.

"Move or I'll kill you." Kagome spat but Inuyasha stayed put.

"Kill me then." He replied as he held her gaze.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Kagome finally said as she clenched her fist to disperse the energy ball.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Save it, I'm still hurting from our last conversation."

"But,"

"Move or you'll find yourself blasted to God knows where." Kagome threatened again.

"Kagome, please, I'm sorry." Inuyasha pleaded as he knelt in front of her, willing her to see that he meant it.

Kagome stared at his bowed head and left.

----------

----------

"What happened?" Sango asked as soon as she Kagome sat down.

"Nothing." Kagome replied as she took her handkerchief out wiping Souta's forehead.

"Nee-chan, don't do that, it's embarrassing!" Souta complained and Kohaku sniggered.

"Embarrassing? You're sweaty, girls don't like sweaty boys no matter how handsome they are." Kagome teased her brother.

"I'm not sweaty!" Souta countered, pouting.

"Finish your lunch, I'll walk you to the bus stop." Kagome informed as she chewed on her macaroni salad.

"I'm no longer a baby!" Souta complained.

"You are my _baby_ brother, so quit being hard-headed or I'll tell mom you've blown your allowance buying flowers for a girl."

"You would not!"

"Trust me, I just might." Kagome grinned.

"Where's inu-neechan?" Souta suddenly asked.

"Dead, I killed him." Kagome replied and Sango and Miroku laughed.

"You can't kill him, you love him!" Souta declared and Kagome glared at her younger brother.

"Oi, Kagome-chan, straight from the mouth of babes." Miroku teased when he heard Souta.

"Shut up, Miroku." Sango scolded.

"What did I say?" Miroku asked as Sango glowered at him.

"Men are such pigs." Sango muttered under her breath.

"Don't say that Sango, pigs are gentler creatures, comparing them to men would be a really great injustice." Kagome announced and the girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Girls…" Miroku, Kohaku and Souta chorused rolling their eyes.

----------

----------

Kagome sighed again as she opened her Math workbook. Final exams are nearing and she was panicking. It did not help that she ditched her study-buddy-hunk-by-the-name-of-Inuyasha-who-recently-turned-ex-friend-turned-crush-turned-subject-of-her-romantic-and-heated-dreams. _More of nightmares…really. _Argh, she did not know high school would be so complicated.

Kagome had chosen to ignore Inuyasha for more than two weeks. It wasn't because of what he said during their last outing, damn, she had forgiven him easily, but she was more scared of the feelings she has for him. _Why did he have to sing and dance that ignition thing? Now, I'm constantly dreaming of him gyrating in front of me barely clothed! Crap! _

"Kagome, phone."

"Coming, Mama." Kagome replied as she stood up and dashed downstairs.

"Hello!" Kagome spoke.

"Hello, pretty Miko."

"Umm, who's this?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, it's good to hear from you." Kagome replied as she kicked her slippers off and sat indian-style on the sofa.

"Glad to hear that. Look, I need a favor."

"How badly do you need it?" Kagome teased as she twisted the telephone's cord around her finger.

"Bad enough to actually visit Principal Obacha and get your number from her." Sesshoumaru replied.

"What? You could just have tried the directory, oh, we're not listed I forgot." Kagome mumbled.

"Also, I was counting on the guilt you'd feel because I had to sit two full hours drinking tea with Ms. Kaede and answer questions like how many women I've bedded just to get your number. Hopefully you'd find it in your kind heart to grant my request." Kagome laughed at Sesshoumaru's speech.

"Oh, you're sneaky." Kagome replied.

"I'm desperate…"

"That too…" Kagome said and they both laughed. "Okay, Sesshoumaru, what can I do for you, your majesty?"

"I am trying to get away from this girl who was disillusioned enough to think that we're meant for each other…"

"Oh come on, what's wrong with the men in your family?" Kagome said thinking about Inuyasha's almost similar request. Although he was the disillusioned one who thought that he and Kikyo are meant to be together. _Stupid, stupid, stupid hanyou!_

"Why?"

"Nothing." Kagome replied. _Damn, he does not know about mine and Inuyasha's arrangement._

"So as I was saying, this girl thought that we were meant to be…"

"And…." Kagome prompted.

"And there's this party that I have to go to and she will be there too so…"

"So…?" Kagome asked not liking where the conversation was going.

"So, can you be my date?"

"What! I'm fifteen!" Kagome retorted.

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning you're too old for me." Kagome said before she could stop herself.

"Ouch!"

"Oppss…sorry." Kagome mumbled.

"So age spells everything?"

"No, what I mean is if you want to drive this overeager admirer away, as I understand it, you should find someone more believable, more experienced, more glamorous, more suited to be your date."

"Thanks, Kagome, I did not know you think so highly of me." Sesshoumaru's amused voice sounded from the other line.

"Duh,"

"So, please?"

"I can't, I'm not even allowed to date."

"But is it okay if I convince your mother?"

"No! Gods, don't embarrass me like that!" Kagome sharply replied.

"Please, Kagome. It's just for a night. Just one night of you posing as my date."

"I really can't…"

"I kept you company when you had your personal holiday…" Sesshoumaru said.

"I did not ask you to…"

"I sang for you…"

"It was a game you agreed to play…"

"I watched Ice Age 2 for you…."

"Argghhh!" Kagome gritted.

"I even bought you popcorn and soda…"

"You ate half of it, it does not count!"

"And I brought you the best place in Japan…"

"Oh Gods had I known…" Kagome said growing frustrated by the minute.

"And I gave you one of the most beautiful afternoons of your life…."

"Fine! Fine! I'm going."

"Thank you, I know you'd say yes." Sesshoumaru replied laughing.

"Why, you…"

"Bye, Miko. I'll send your dress in."

"Dress? What dress? WAIT!" Kagome yelled as she heard the other line died.

"Gods, what did I get myself into!" Kagome mumbled aloud as she stomped to her bedroom.

----------

----------

Author's Note:

The next chapter is a bit…suggestive…Hehehehe!


	16. Defense Mechanisms

**CHAPTER 16: DEFENSE MECHANISMS**

**"**Are you okay? You have dark circles under your eyes." Sango commented as they sat at their usual table during lunch.

"I'm okay, I'm burning my brows trying to cram those damn chemical formulas into my head." Kagome retorted. She had decided that instead of moping around and lusting (yes, lusting) after Inuyasha, she'd just spend her free time studying for the finals which happens to be a mere six days away.

"Wow, are you trying to challenge Inuyasha's academic lead?" Sango asked.

"Duh!"

"So why are you studying hard then?"

"Hello Sango, have you heard of the word future'? I'm doing this for my sake and not to dethrone his majesty, Inuyasha Hirohito, the boy genius." _The damn sexy boy genius_. Kagome's mind amended and Kagome brutally munched her tuna sandwich. _Shut-up subconscious! Oh crap, I'm losing my mind_'

"You're still not talking to each other?" Sango asked again as Miroku sat beside her.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because there are better things to do than talk to him," Kagome answered. _Besides, dreaming about him constantly dancing like that is way too much already. Just way too much…  
_  
"Like what?"

"Like studying chemical formulas and memorizing Newton's laws of physics or having a date with the Pythagorean theory." Kagome answered yawning.

"You're getting scary, Kagome-sama." Miroku said as he draped his arm around Sango.

"And you'd better be scared monk if you don't take that arm off me." Sango said without emotion.

"Come on, love you don't have to be shy around Kagome." Miroku joked and Sango accidentally' toppled her glass of water on Miroku's lap.

"Gee, Miroku you're wet." Sango commented as Kohaku and Souta laughed.

"Oh woman, be thankful I love you so much." Miroku said as he stood up and left the table.

"That was mean, Sango." Kagome said as she watched Miroku leave.

"He deserves it."

"For being affectionate?" Kagome asked, eyeing her friend warily.

"For being a leech."

"Come on, why go out with the guy if you want him to be a planet far from you." Kagome said unbelievingly.

"I just wish he keeps his hand to himself." Sango replied, pouting.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kohaku, Souta, aren't you leaving yet?" Sango called at their brothers much to Kagome's surprise.

"Okay, okay, we got the hint. Time for girly talks." Kohaku replied as he and Souta left the table.

"Hmm…this is juicier than I thought." Kagome said as she grinned at her friend.

"Ummm…."

"Come on, spill it out."

"I like it too much…" Sango said blushing.

"What do you like too much?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Him touching me," Sango whispered.

"Oh…" Kagome replied in a whisper.

"Have you…?"

"No, we have not had sex for crying out loud!" Sango yelled standing up and the students stared at her and laughed.

"Kill me already…" Sango said as she covered her face with her hands.

"That wasn't what I was about to ask but thanks for the info.' Kagome replied grinning.

"What did I miss?" Miroku came back, his pants considerably less soggy, and sat beside Sango.

"You, you leech!" Sango hissed as she bonked Miroku on the head.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked as Kagome helped him to his feet and Sango stormed out of the cafeteria.

"She likes what you do too much." Kagome replied simply.

"Huh?"

"Miroku, sly guy…tsk!" Kagome joked as she winked at a confused Miroku and proceeded to follow Sango.

"WHAT?!" Miroku asked loudly as Kagome sprinted towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha twirled his pen around his hand as he watched Kagome answer the problem on the board. _She has gotten good._ Inuyasha told himself as he solved the Math problem in his head.

_Ah, quit staring._ Kagome thought as she felt Inuyasha bore holes on her back. _Quit staring, dammit! Please?_ She thought as her hand gripped the white board marker tightly. She knows she's running away and she felt like a fool but she thought she'd feel like a fool more if she let herself fall for him deeper while watching him fall for someone else.

Inuyasha sensed Kagome's nervousness and raised his brow. _She's doing it right, what is she nervous about?_ He thought as he watched Kagome approach her seat. As always, for almost three weeks, she kept her face averted.

_Dammit this baka._ Kagome prevented herself from squirming as Inuyasha openly stared at her. _Gods!_ She said to herself as she took out her notebook and wrote nothing.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and frowned. _She smells angry and excited. Excited? Why_? He thought as he turned to her, supporting his head with his hand. Kagome gritted her teeth as Inuyasha proceeded to stare at her. _Oh crap!_

"What?!" Kagome yelled as she turned to face Inuyasha.

"Detention Higurashi." Mrs. Akatsu, their Math teacher lazily called.

_Oh this is so annoying, Monday and detention sounded more of a death sentence and it's because of this baka! _Kagome thought as she tightened her grip on her pen listening to her classmates laugh.

"Sir, can I have detention too?" Inuyasha asked raising his hand and Kagome narrowed her eyes. _What are you up to?!_ Kagome nervously mused as she stole a glance at Inuyasha.

"Why?"

"Because I provoked Higurashi so it's only fair that I'd be given the same punishment she's given." Inuyasha answered not really sure about his intentions. _'What the hell, we badly need to talk!'  
_  
"Are you sure, Hirohito?" Mr. Akatsu asked lowering his glasses to stare at a serious-looking Inuyasha.

"No, he's kidding." Kagome suddenly said realizing Inuyasha's plan. "I take full responsibility of my actions, no one is to be blamed but me." Kagome hastily said as the class looked on with bafflement.

"No sir, I goaded her so it's only right that I share her punishment." Inuyasha retorted.

"It's okay, Hirohito…really." Kagome glared at her seatmate.

"_Bitch_, shut up." Inuyasha whispered and Kagome's aura flared. Inuyasha smiled. _Take the bait, Kagome._ Inuyasha prayed in his head.

"You ass!"

_'YES!'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome with triumphant eyes. _Hook, line and sinker_.

"Okay enough! Higurashi! Hirohito! Detention! NOW!"

"I told you, you couldn't outsmart me." Inuyasha whispered as they exited the classroom to get their detention slips.

"Yes, but I could blast you to the moon. Wouldn't that be more exciting?" Kagome said sweetly as she opened her palm.

"Do it Kagome and we'll both get detention again. I never knew you're this desperate to spend time with me…" Inuyasha smirked as Kagome cursed and closed her palm.

"You, conceited, obstinate…MAMMOTH!!" Kagome yelled as she kicked Inuyasha's shin and left him hopping in the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome opened her Physics book and started to study not paying any attention to Inuyasha.

_Oh, I'm so going to kill him!_ Kagome thought as she took her notebook out. I'm alone with him and…

_And?_ Kagome bit her lip, not liking where her thoughts were taking her. She was busy writing important notes on her notebook when a crumpled paper landed on her lap. She pursed her lips and ignored it as another ball of paper hit her on the head.

_I really would love to kill you now but you're too damn sexy to die_. She said to herself and blushed. _What the hell is wrong with me?  
_  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha called growing frustrated by the second when Kagome preferred to read and ignore him.

"Oi, wench!" No response.

"Higurashi." He tried again and he stood next to her chair this time but Kagome did not even bat an eyelash.

"Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha blew in Kagome's ear and the Miko slammed her book down and jumped on the hanyou making him fall to the floor. She straddled his waist and fisted his uniform bringing his face close to hers.

"What the hell is wrong with you, why won't you just let me be?! Why don't you just ogle that bitch and let live me in peace?!" Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's face not noticing the position that they were in.

"I was trying to talk to you…" Inuyasha replied swallowing as he felt Kagome's weight on his stomach. Her scent was turning his brain into mush.

"Fine, if you are so insistent, talk!" Kagome hissed not moving and not letting go of Inuyasha.

"Ummm…." Inuyasha swallowed looking at Kagome's exposed thigh and slightly unbuttoned blouse.

"What?!" Kagome asked shaking Inuyasha in frustration not realizing that her action had made her skirt hitch higher and that two of her blouse's buttons became unfastened.

"Ummm…" Inuyasha stammered as Kagome's sudden movement brought her chest closer to his face.

"What is it, lost your tongue? I'm so mad at you! It's bad enough that you distract me in my dreams dancing almost naked every night, you just had to distract me in the land of the breathing and living too!" Kagome spat.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the meaning of her words sunk in and Kagome upon realizing what she said stopped moving.

_Oh my, I just said that aloud, didn't I?_ Kagome thought uncomfortably as she slowly let go of Inuyasha's uniform. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder for leverage and she put her hand against his chest in reflex. She stared at Inuyasha for a second and looked at where she was sitting and yelped, blushing furiously. Just then the door opened.

"Higurashi, Hirohito…"

_Oh my God!_ Kagome thought as she looked at the open door unable to move.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mr. Yakamura, the gym teacher demanded as Ms. Kaede Obacha, the principal looked Kagome straddling Inuyasha with hair disheveled, blouse unbuttoned and a hand on the boy's chest. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome move as they stared petrified at their teacher and principal. Just then Mr. Miyazaki, their Japanese Literature teacher, accompanied by three freshman students carrying test papers, walked in and stopped.

"Oh," Mr. Miyazaki said as the students gaped.

"I…I…" Kagome stammered as she slowly got off Inuyasha. She was trembling so bad, she was incapable of speech.

"Hirohito, Higurashi, come with me." Ms. Kaede announced. "And Higurashi, button your blouse."

_'Crap!_ Kagome thought as she looked at her unbuttoned blouse in horror. She stared at the students who were whispering at each other and the teachers who were looking at them with a mixture of amusement and disapproval in their eyes. _Great, will the floor open up and swallow me now?!  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha and Kagome quietly followed the principal to her office. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who looked like she was about to faint.

"Sit down both of you." Ms. Kaede requested and Inuyasha watched Kagome sink to her chair like an empty sack.

_Mama is going to kill me. Detention on a Monday, and straddling a boy in a half-opened blouse on the same day. Ji-chan will have a fit. Will those students tell others? Eepp, embarrassing but I could handle that.  
_  
_She's taking this bad._ Inuyasha thought and he could not help the guilty feeling that consumed him.

"Okay, tell me what happened back there." Ms. Kaede asked and she looked at Kagome with pity and understanding in her eyes.

_I will be kicked out and Ji-chan will be disappointed. What will Souta say? I bet he'll lecture me about the evils of sleeping on the same bed with a man prior to marriage. Who will look after my brother? _Kagome continued the monologue in her head.

"We were not doing anything." Inuyasha said.

_Mama will not say anything, just look at me with understanding in her eyes. She would understand, she always understands and she always forgives which makes it all worst. I'm so dead.  
_  
"I'm so dead." Kagome muttered more to herself.

"Nobody is going to die, Higurashi." Ms. Kaede replied gently.

_This baka! How dare he taunt me! What if I get expelled? I will miss Sango and Miroku and I'm sure that bitch, Kikyo will throw a party when I'm gone!  
_  
"She accidentally fell on me…" Inuyasha supplied.

_I should just have accidentally' kicked your ass…  
_  
"I'm so dead…" Kagome mumbled again.

"And accidentally straddled you?" Ms. Kaede asked.

_Yes, that kinda sounds impossible…  
_  
"That…that..was…" Inuyasha stammered.

_Oh, poor baby, he's scared. He deserves it!  
_  
"Unless Higurashi fell from the ceiling, I don't see how she would end up straddling you." Ms. Kaede said looking at Inuyasha's blush.

_Hahaha! Did Kaede just say that? Wow, our principal has a sense of humor, wooohooo! Wait, I shouldn't be rejoicing, I have to say something helpful like…  
_  
"I lunged at him." Kagome weakly volunteered.

"Oh, you did. Why?" Asked Ms. Kaede.

'No, actually, I had all the intentions of raping him and getting it over with because I'm having un-friendly thoughts about him when I'm not supposed to because he's in love with that bitch but what the hell…? Tsk, my subconscious has sexual frustration issues. Sexual frustration issues? Hahahaha! I'm so funny, I just wish I'm smart enough to worm out of this!'

"She was mad at me." Inuyasha half-whispered.

_Ah, the humk is astute.  
_  
"Why was she mad at you?"

_Good question, Ms. Kaede_.

"I provoked her."

_'Oh, you did, didn't you, baka?!'  
_  
"Why did you?"

_'Because he's a stupid ass!'_ Kagome thought gritting her teeth.

"Because he's a stupid ass!" Kagome hissed, her temper returning full force. Kaede watched as Kagome's aura crackled and hummed while Inuyasha's hovered around it, almost in a comforting manner.

"Because you won't talk to me!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Because you're a baka!" Kagome spat.

"You're immature!" Inuyasha bit out, his temper rising. None of this would have happened if she did not ignore me in the first place!

"Who's immature?! I was not the one who freaked out because my brother grasped my friend's hand!" Kagome angrily said.

"I was not angry that my half-brother touched you! You think so highly of yourself!" Inuyasha denied, his cheeks staining at her accusation.

"What is it then, Inuyasha? Are you jealous? Newsflash, I have no sexual or romantic intentions towards your intended so get your nose off my case!" Kagome yelled her aura flaring and Inuyasha's momentarily receded.

"Don't drag Kikyo into this!"

"Who dragged who into what?!"

"Kikyo, she's not part of this conversation!"

"Yes, she's not for I don't see her anywhere! You moron!"

"Of course you don't, she's too smart to be called to detention on Monday unlike somebody I know!" Inuyasha spat.

"She is smart, isn't she?" Kagome said calmly feeling her head grow hot.

"Are you going to blast me now?!" Inuyasha asked noticing how Kagome clenched and unclenched her hand.

"I would if you're worth the trouble but you're not worth anything." Kagome replied as she tried to control her temper.

"Am I now? I was never good enough for you, wasn't I? I was never good enough for her highness, the all powerful Miko Kagome Higurashi!"

"You're right. You never were."

"Good, a least now that's out in the open." Inuyasha replied as he pushed his hurt and disappointment away.

"Ahem, can I say something?" Ms. Kaede interrupted as she looked at the heaving teenagers whose auras were fusing and separating causing her some serious headache.

"No." Kagome said, her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"No?" Ms. Kaede repeated as she felt Kagome's aura flare once again. Kagome closed her eyes for a minute and the aura retreated.

"We're sorry for the display of temper, Ma'am. I will face whatever punishment the school sees fit to give." Kagome replied.

"Ms. Higurashi…"

"Will we be expelled?" Kagome asked, keeping the dread off her voice.

"No, you won't."

"Will we be punished?" Kagome asked again.

"I'll think about that. Ms. Higurashi."

"Okay, can I be transferred to another section?" Kagome asked hesitantly and Inuyasha's head snapped to her direction.

"That's not possible at all, Ms. Higurashi. It is school rules that the students remain in the same section till they graduate.

"Oh,"

"Do you have anything else to say to us, Ma'am?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"No, that would be all."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I am so sorry for the trouble we caused and thank you for giving me another chance." Kagome said as she stood up and bowed before the principal.

"No problem, Higurashi. Tell your grandfather I said hello."

"I will, Ma'am. Thank you." Kagome said as she opened the door and let herself out leaving Inuyasha behind.

"Yes, Hirohito?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know, if you like the girl, I suggest you be smooth the next time. Taunting and teasing is too elementary. Study your groove." Kaede said as she smiled at the hanyou.

"What?! I do not -"

'Study your groove?! What the?!'

"Goodbye, Hirohito. Tell your Dad, I'll be coming over this weekend to discuss something with him."

"I…Umm…"

"Anything else, Hirohito?"

"Nothing. Goodbye, Ma'am.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Confessions

Thank you for the reviews. I feel so loved...

**CHAPTER 17: CONFESSIONS**

"I'm so mad at you! It's bad enough that you distract me in my dreams dancing almost naked every night, you just had to distract me in the land of the breathing and living too!"

_I did say that, did I? Crap!_ Kagome groaned as she opened her Japanese Literature book. She was waiting for the rumors to spread knowing that three other freshmen saw her and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked as she looked at her friend. They were studying inside Kagome's bedroom while Miroku took a break and played with Souta.

"Nothing…"

"What do you mean nothing? It's not like you to be so quiet. You've been like this since your detention with Inuyasha two days ago!" Sango argued.

"I had planned on taking this secret to the grave but you caught me…" Kagome said as she smiled at her friend.

"Hmm…I'm all ears." Sango said as she leaned closer to Kagome.

"I'm supposed to tell you to not tell Miroku but I know that would be asking the impossible so just bully him into not telling anyone, okay?"

"Okay!" Sango happily replied.

"I like him, Sango." Kagome said and she wrinkled her nose.

"You're not sure?" Sango asked.

"No, I mean, I don't know. This is weird…"

"Hmmm…when did this start?" Sango asked as she fixed her eyes on Kagome's face.

"I don't know exactly, I just woke up one day and find it impossible to breathe normally when he's near me, I constantly dream of him, my day isn't complete when he's not around and these past weeks had been pure hell because I had to ignore him and it killed me!" Kagome said as she jiggled her foot.

"And remember the last outing, when you and Miroku teased us because we were tickling each other on the couch? Well, for a minute there everything disappeared and it was just him and me…Arrghhhh! I'm losing my mind!"

"I can't eat, I can't think of anything else, I'm screwed…" Kagome continued.

"Girl, that sounds like love to me." Sango replied.

"Oh come on, I'm fifteen, how could I be in love?"

"Kagome, age has nothing to do with love. Hey, I openly declare I'm in love with Miroku and I'm just six months older than you." Sango reasoned.

"Gods, this is crazy."

"Is that the reason why you're running away from him?"

"I'm not running away! Well, I am…but I'm so confused, I wouldn't last a day without staring at him, goodness, I feel like hugging him every time he's near and it's scary because I know he has some serious Kikyo issues."

"Kagome, who gives a shit about that bitch?"

"Inuyasha does and it kills me."

"Why because he likes her?"

"No, because I know she does not love him back and my heart breaks at the idea of him getting hurt."

"OH MY GOD!!!" You're so in love!! Congratulations!!!" Sango shrieked.

"Duh!"

"I mean honestly, you should have seen your face when you spoke Inuyasha's name, it got dreamy and longing…"

"Too much Star Bucks for you Sango." Kagome teased and she smiled uneasily.

"Kagome, welcome to the world of the living, loving and learning." Sango opened her arms wide and Kagome leaned forward to hug her friend.

"You're overly dramatic, my friend." Kagome said as she leaned back to look at Sango.

"Girl, we only live once, let's enjoy it and Inuyasha is definitely hot!"

"Does Miroku know that you're ogling his friend?" Kagome teased.

"Come on, he's not my type but I had to admit I was slightly drooling when he danced and sang that ignition thing."

"Oh, that too..." Kagome groaned.

"What?" Sango demanded.

"I'm having dreams of him ever since and they're not friendly…"

"Oh," Sango replied as she raised her brow.

"Yeah... I'm screwed." Kagome groaned.

"Does that explain why you're cranky?"

"I'm not cranky and Gods, you should have seen my dreams, Inuyasha's half naked in all of them, I've kinda developed some sort of sleep phobia!"

"Does that explain the studying spree and the black circles under your eyes?"

"Sort of..."

"Hey, Inuyasha dancing almost naked? What's so bad about that?" Sango asked, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Come on, Sango. I like the guy but I don't like to see him every night almost naked and gyrating in front of me especially since I sit beside him in class! It's…it's…"

"Naughty!" Sango supplied.

"I was about to say unnerving but yup, it's naughty."

"Well, I've had several dreams of Miroku umm…like …that too!" Sango confessed, her face red.

"Really? Does that mean I'm normal for having those dreams or are you just perverted so it kinda makes me perverted too…" Kagome considered thoughtfully.

"Kagome! It's normal to fantasize!" Sango interrupted.

"Fantasize?" Kagome asked and the girls looked at each other.

"Ewww…" They said in unison and laughed.

"Well, I used to have those kinds of dreams but they stopped eventually." Sango happily stated.

"Oh, what did you do?"

"Well…"

"Come on, spill!"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Duh, I'm desperate, I would climb Mt. Everest if that's what it would take to make these nightmares' stop!"

"I made him do it…"

"What?!"

"I made him act my dream out…"

"Ewww…gross!" _I'd rather climb Mt. Everest…_

"It's not what you think, I was dreaming of kissing him so I let him kiss me for hours.

"It is just me or have you become perverted?" _Hours? Whoooaaa…_ Kagome's eyes bulged. "HOURS?!" She asked again in disbelief. "Did you wear oxygen masks? How were able to breath?"

"We just kissed, nothing happened! and Oh, we stopped a few seconds to breath..." Sango replied and Kagome felt herself blush as she pictured her bestfriend and Miroku kissing... _Hours...?_ She asked herself in silence.

"Hmm…" Kagome looked at her friend and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm still a virgin, if that's what you're asking in silence with that look!"

"Okay." Kagome replied staring at Sango hard until the othe girl rolled her eyes.

"I am still a virgin, honest!"

"What part of you are we talking about?" Kagome joked and they caught each other's eye and laughed aloud.

"Seriously, I say you should make Inuyasha act out your dream…" Sango suggested after wiping tears off her eyes from laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kagome replied shaking her head, her face reddening at the thought of watching Inuyasha dance half-naked...LIVE!

"Believe me after that kissing marathon I stopped dreaming of Miroku and me doing that."

"Gods, you're impossible, I would rather have eye bags the size of a desk than ask Inuyasha to dance half naked in front me!" Kagome blurted out shivering a little as flashes of the silver-haired hunk taking his clothes off ran through her mind. _Okay Kagome, too much imagination_. She chided herself silently.

"Oh…half-naked, Kagome?" Miroku asked as he lounged casually at the door.

"Argh! Pervert!" Kagome and Sango chorused as they both threw pillows at a grinning Miroku.

It was a normal Wednesday as the friends walked towards their table at the cafeteria chatting endlessly.

"Final exams will be in two days, I'm sweating at the idea." Sango announced and Miroku gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Oh, come on. We studied hard, we should make it in one piece but yes, I'm scared too." Kagome thoughtfully said as they weaved in and out of cafeteria tables and chairs.

"Higurashi, nice catch!" Yuki, one of their classmates teased, she was talking to the other freshmen.

"What?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Wow…our little Miko is not so little after all…" A fourth year student, whom Kagome only know by face, remarked.

"Kagome, I thought you're not into men, does that mean you were just pulling my leg?" Kouga demanded barring her path as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"What the hell is wrong?!" Kagome demanded, looking at Sango and Miroku who both shrugged.

"Don't mind them, Kagome. Let's go." Miroku announced and pointedly glared at Kouga until he let the three friends pass.

"Is it true?" Kagura asked as Kagome, Sango and Miroku passed by her table.

"What?" Kagome asked back, raising her brow. _What now?_ She sighed inwardly.

"That you and Inuyasha were caught doing the nasty?" Kagura inquired, her eyes never leaving Kagome's face.

"WHAT?!" Sango and Miroku both yelled, aghast at the thought. They both looked at Kagome who had grown pale and was breathing harshly.

"Oh come on, that's what everyone's been talking about since this morning. Three freshmen apparently saw you…so, is it?" Kagura asked again.

"Kagome…" Sango called as she held Kagome's hand.

Kagome's head was spinning, her mind sucking her back to hers and Inuyasha's detention. _Was that how it looked like? Will Souta be teased for having a wild' sister? What will Mama say? How will Inuyasha react?  
_  
"No, it's not…" Kagome heard a familiar voice behind her as she felt Sango squeeze her hand.

"Oh, the lover boy is here… Kagura drawled.

"It's not true. They interrupted us before it got into that although I had to admit I was disappointed but it could wait…" Inuyasha replied coolly as he stood behind Kagome who looked like hell made itself visible on earth.

"Hmmm…does Kikyo know?" Kagura taunted staring at the pair with curious eyes.

"Know what?" Kikyo asked as she walked towards them with her entourage of cheerleaders and soccer players in tow.

"Oh, there you are, Inuyasha was just telling me what he and Kagome nearly did had they not been interrupted…" Kagura smilingly recited.

"What?!" Kikyo asked, fuming.

_Oh Gods, let this nightmare end already_. Kagome prayed a she felt Inuyasha stiffen behind her.

"She does now…besides it's not as if we're going out, we're just friends…" Inuyasha unworriedly said flashing his dazzling smile at Kikyo.

"Nothing happened." Kagome quickly said to avoid further damage. "Inuyasha and I are..."

"In love, so who cares if we're intimate or not…?" Inuyasha finished as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's middle and nuzzled her neck.

"What?!" Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku all asked at the same time.

"We're in love so if you'll excuse us…" Inuyasha smiled at the crowd. "Come on honey, let's go." Inuyasha murmured and made a big show of licking Kagome's ear.

_Oh, this is worst than a nightmare_. Kagome thought as she looked meaningfully at Sango, asking for her friend to rescue her.

"Oh, don't tire yourselves out, exams will be in two days. See you!!" Sango smiled and waved at Kagome whose eyes bulged at Sango's reaction.

"Oh, they look so in love it's cute!" Kanna, one of the new cheerleaders squealed. She was bopped on the head by Kikyo.

"Idiot! What's so cute about them?!" Kikyo yelled.

"I…I…umm…" Kanna stammered and the pale, petite girl blushed.

Kagome let Inuyasha pull her and they stopped and sat on a bench near the Math building, the same place where he brought her to listen to his proposition months ago. Kagome sat stiffly, unsure of what to say.

"So…" Inuyasha started and Kagome looked at his eyes for the first time in three weeks. She winced at the sadness she saw in them and felt guilty. _Oh, he had to tell Kikyo we're together to save me_. _This is bad_. She thought biting her lower lip.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She blurted out as she turned her face away.

"Huh?"

"I know what you did, you had to lie in front of her to save me and I'm sorry that I was not able to deliver my part of the bargain."

"Kagome, look…"

"And I'm sorry I don't have ten million yen to pay for damages either, although you can have my laptop if you like…" Kagome offered and Inuyasha laughed.

"Hey…"

"I'm sorry, I'll go tell her everything." Kagome said as she started to get up.

"Sit down!" Inuyasha commanded and Kagome sat down raising her brow at Inuyasha.

"My, we're getting forceful, are we?" She asked as she turned to face him fully.

"Kagome, look…"

"I'm looking." Kagome replied blandly as she tried to calm her racing heart. _Argh, too near for comfort!_ She thought and she hastily leaned back a little.

"Why are you nervous?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

"I'm not! Do I sound nervous?" Kagome replied.

"I can smell you."

"Yeah right..."

"Yes I can..." Inuyasa replied as he leaned forward and took a sniff.

"Fine, if that's the case, can you smell that I'm eager to leave too?" She asked smiling disarmingly at Inuyasha.

"I can smell more than that…" He replied teasingly and Kagome cursed whatever organ is responsible for making her blush. With resolve, she returned his smirk.

"Are you sure your nose is working well, you should have smelled that Kikyo was toying with you…" She said haughtily and stopped. "Oh Christ, sorry!" She hurriedly apologized realizing the unintended insult and covered her mouth with both her hands. _Oh crap, go Kagome, this guy jeopardized his love life for you and you just had to hurt his feelings.  
_  
"I'm sorry." Kagome repeated as she stared at her lap.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone worthy." She said, her heart breaking when Inuyasha preferred to stare at her and say nothing.

No response.

"Okay, let's go, home room's about to start." She smiled as she held her hand out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's outstretched hand and stood up. Kagome withdrew her hand and sighed. _He's angry._ She mused sadly as she smiled apologetically at him and turned to leave.

"I miss you…" Inuyasha whispered and Kagome stopped walking and closed her eyes as she felt the telltale prickling of unshed tears.

"I miss you... so much..." He repeated although he did not make a move towards her. Kagome turned to face him and rolled her eyes at him as her tears fell.

"I miss you too, _baka_." She said as he extended his hand towards her and she stared at it for a minute and looked up at Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome..."

"Crap, you're such an idiot!" She yelled as she took his hand and felt his arm wrap around her.

"But you miss me." Inuyasha replied against her hair.

"Whatever."

"You're stupid for ignoring me for so long…" He whispered in her ear.

"And you're stupid for pissing me off that we had to do detention…" She replied.

"Ah, that was the highlight of my life. You straddling me, half-naked telling me I've been visiting your dreams not exactly fully-clothed…" Inuyasha whispered dreamily and tightened his grip on her when she struggled to be free from him

"Jerk!" Kagome mumbled as she tried in vain to push Inuyasha away.

"Don't worry, I dream of you too…" He whispered again and kissed her hair. Kagome stopped moving. "Every night, you visit me in my dreams and let me do things to you that we'd both be embarrassed to talk about..."

"Ummm…let's not talk about it," Kagome said feeling her face burst into flames.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Kagome."

"Umm…can we not talk about it, please?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head to look at Inuyasha's grinning face.

"Okay, although I admit I really was stupid…" Inuyasah grinned wider as he wiped Kagome's tears off with his thumb. 'I was stupid for not seeing what was in front of me.' He thought.

"Okay, now that we agreed on that…" Kagome sniffed. "Let's go or we'll be late." Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha with her.

"Kagome,"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you still love me?" He suddenly asked and Kagome stopped in her tracks. _Oh-kay, what the hell is this?_ She asked herself as she turned her head to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"I mean, your feelings have not changed, I hope…"

"We're friends of course I love you." Kagome replied slowly as she stared at her black school shoes.

"I'm glad…"

"Me too…come on, we'll be late!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called her name again.

"Okay, what now?" Kagome replied rolling her eyes as she tried to calm her heart. _Stop, Inuyasha or I'm going to die of cardiac arrest!_ She thought desperately.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said and Kagome's jaw dropped. She closed her mouth with a snap and sighed...

"Don't do this to me, Inuyasha…" She said as she turned and walked ahead of him.

"Do what?" He asked as he followed her.

"Don't make me fall, I'm falling hard as it is…" She whispered softly as a slight breeze passed and loose tendrils swayed softly around her face.

"Good," Inuyasha replied as he caught up with her steps. "That makes us even…" He whispered and took her hand in his.

Author's Note:

Finally, some progress...I'm not so sure about posting the lemon part of this chapter... I might get banned.


	18. Summer Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

**Friends, school in this story starts in June and ends April. That explains the title.**

**CHAPTER 18: SUMMER SUNSHINE**

"Okay, time is up. Pass you papers." The teacher announced and the class cheered. The final exams are officially over.

"Wow that was intense." Sango remarked as they exited their classroom.

"I'm just happy it's over." Kagome replied as she massaged her temple.

"Now that classes are over, the fun begins…." Miroku said as he rubbed both his hands in anticipation.

Kagome shrieked suddenly as a pair of strong arms hugged her from behind.

"Why did you leave without me?" Inuyasha asked as he inhaled the scent of Kagome's hair.

"You were talking to the teacher." Kagome replied as she tilted her head to one side to look at Inuyasha.

"Making out 101…" Sango teased and Miroku looked on grinning lecherously.

"We're not making out! Inuyasha stop that!" Kagome protested as Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and she vainly tried to wiggle out of his embrace.

"No." Inuyasha replied.

"I'm ticklish, _baka._" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha peered into her face, grinning.

"Oh?" He teased.

"Come on, I'm hungry and you're paying." Kagome grinned as she pulled Inuyasha with her. Sango and Miroku followed closely behind.

"Are they together?" Miroku asked.

"Hmmm…" Sango replied watching the pair.

"I mean, they were almost killing each other two days ago and now…"

"Love is a fickle thing…" Sango retorted as she took Miroku's hand in hers.

"Hey, can I come over later?" Miroku asked nervously and Sango raised her brow at him.

"Do you promise to behave?"

"I…..I…."

"I love it when you stutter, it makes me feel like I have absolute power." Sango teased.

"Really…?" Miroku asked grinning.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome yelled and waved at them.

"Be there at ten. My parents are asleep by then." Sango replied as she waved back at Kagome.

"Okay…"

"And Miroku….?"

"Yes, Sango dear?"

"Don't be late…" Sango replied as she turned and walked towards Kagome and Inuyasha leaving a gaping Miroku behind.

"I won't…."

-------------

-------------

"Oh my, he's so fine…" Sango whispered and Kagome nodded her head.

"I wouldn't mind marrying him…." Kagome said as they ogled at the screen.

"I heard he's going to the army this year." Sango supplied and Kagome pouted.

"Oh, they can't make Kim Rae Won leave, he's too handsome for the army!" Kagome declared as she stuffed popcorn into her mouth.

"Not to mention manly…."

"Absolutely gorgeous…."

"He's a god!"

"Look at those abs…." Kagome said and both she and Sango sighed.

"Korean actors are so handsome."

"Marry me, Kim Rae Won!" Kagome squealed.

"Hey, I saw him first!" Sango joked.

"Ah, but he fell in love with me first…"

"That's because you lied and told him you love kimchi!"

"Oh please, Sango. He loves me because I'm absolutely ravishing…" Kagome retorted as she flipped her hair.

"Ah but he finds me absolutely sexy…" Sango replied grinning as she posed.

"Hey, may be we could share. I'll have Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Okay, so I'll have Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays…." Sango winked.

"But what about Sunday?" Kagome asked again.

"Ah, let the poor man rest."

"He's a god remember, he does not feel tired." Kagome countered.

"Oh I forgot, sorry…" Sango sheepishly responded. She caught Kagome's eye and they both laughed, rolling on Inuyasha's bedroom's carpeted floor.

"Crap, he's so cuuteeeee!" Kagome squealed as they both sighed and stared lovingly at the television. They were watching 'My Little Bride.'

"I wish I have a family friend who's as handsome as that, I wouldn't really mind being married to him…" Sango dreamily said.

"Oh, it's illegal to be that good-looking…"

"Yes it is especially is he's making you drool…." Inuyasha said as he crossed his bedroom and turned the television off.

"HEY!" Kagome and Sango stood up, their hands on their hips as they glared at Inuyasha.

Just then Miroku came in carrying a tray full of drinks and cookies.

"We made you goddesses a snack." Miroku smiled.

"Aw, I'm so touched." Sango clutched at her heart and walked towards Miroku.

"Anything for you, my dear." Miroku replied and winked.

"Keh! You just brought the tray here, I baked the cookies and I prepared the juice." Inuyasha muttered and Miroku laughed.

"Oh, you know how to bake?" Sango asked.

"Keh!"

"Wow, you'll make a good husband." Sango declared looking pointedly at Kagome who rolled her eyes at Sango.

"Hmm…not bad." Kagome said as she chewed a cookie.

"Just not bad? It took me almost and hour to bake!" Inuyasha protested as he pulled Kagome to his lap.

"It's good actually." Miroku said. Inuyasha took Kagome's finger and licked the crumbs off.

"Yeah, actually…" Inuyasah replied.

_Crap, he's making me burn!_ Kagome thought as Inuyasha's tongue touched her fingers, already she could feel her insides churn.

-------------

-------------

"Win me that bear, Miroku!" Sango squealed happily as Miroku took aim.

"I will, Sango." Miroku replied as he shot and missed.

"Oh," Kagome said as she saw Sango's face droop. They were to the local summer bazaar sponsored by the seniors of Midoriko High.

"Don't worry, I'll try till I die." Miroku told Sango earnestly.

"Nah, it's okay, I love you still." Sango smiled dismissively as she linked her arm around Miroku's waist.

"Awww, that's just so sweet…." Kagome smiled at her friends as she licked at her ice cream cone. Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome out of the corner of his eyes. She was wearing his favorite colors, a stripe red and white sleeveless blouse, a white denim shorts and red flip flops.

"Quit staring, Inuyasha." Kagome suddenly said without looking at him.

"What? How did you know I was staring?" Inuyasha said as he draped his arm around the miko.

"I'm a miko, remember, I can sense your demon aura drooling over me." Kagome joked.

"Oh, and how does your pure miko aura react to my demon youki's drooling?"

"It's annoyed." Kagome laughingly replied.

"You're lying, I can smell otherwise…" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ears and she giggled helplessly.

"Gods, that tickles!" Kagome said as she ducked under Inuyasha's arm.

"Hi, Inuyasha…" Kagome and Inuyasha stopped laughing as they heard Kikyo's voice.

"Oh, hi." Inuyasha greeted the older girl as he moved to hug Kagome to his chest. Kikyo looked at the affectionate action angrily.

"Are you free tonight, I would want to go out." Kikyo said as she smiled engagingly at Inuyasha.

"No," Inuyasha replied.

"The bitch forbids you to go out with me? Has she put a leash on you?" Kikyo taunted and her friends sniggered.

Kagome laughed as she tiptoed to kiss Inuyasha's nose. "Ah Kikyo, how pitiful, are you in heat that you had to taunt my man to cool you down?"

"Bitch!"

"Inuyasha's. How about you, whose are you?" Kagome replied as she smiled laying her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango waved at them and raised her brow when she saw Kikyo's group.

"Come on, baby. The stench in the air is too much…." Kagome said as she turned her head and flicked an imaginary dust from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Bye, Kikyo. Mwah!" Kagome smiled and waved at the older girl.

"That bitch!" Kikyo said as she stomped her foot.

"She's cool…" Kanna murmured.

"What!" Kikyo asked glaring at Kanna.

"I mean…."

"You! Leave before I kill you!" Kikyo yelled as she advanced menacingly towards Kanna.

" Ummm…."

"Run, Kanna." Kagura said under her breathe and Kanna fled.

-------------

-------------

"Argh! She's damn annoying!" Kagome said as she stomped after Sango.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called.

"Hmp, enough, I don't want to waste such a beautiful day thinking about that dumb excuse for a miko!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called again.

"Argh!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he spun Kagome around to face him.

"What?" Kagome asked, startled as she stared at Inuyasha's face.

"I've been calling your name for the past two minutes."

"Oh?"

"Yes, honey, Oh." Inuyasha grinned.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Inuyasha asked back arching his brow.

"Why, what do you want?"

"You're blabbing…"

"I'm not blabbing."

"You are."

"Oh," Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head.

"What you said back there…"

"Huh…?"

"About you being…." Inuyasha cursed under his breath when Sango's voice interrupted them.

"Hey, Kagome! There's videoke contest and the first prize is a ticket for four to the premier night of the Da Vinci Code!"

"Where?" Kagome excitedly asked freeing herself from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Over there, come, let's make use of that beautiful voice!" Sango pulled her friend towards the videoke booth.

"Wait, you were saying Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped and turned to ask Inuyasha.

"No, it's okay. We'll talk later." Inuyasha smiled quickly at Kagome and Sango.

"Okay," Kagome smiled back as she allowed herself to be pulled by Sango. Miroku put his arms around Inuyasha and whispered forebodingly…

"Hurry up, Inuyasha. Kouga might beat you into it." Miroku said and grinned when Inuyasha growled watching Kouga make his way towards Kagome. _Shit, I don't even know if I have the right to be jealous, we just made up and we're not 'official.' Damn!_

-------------

-------------

_Damn this moron, can't he take a hint._ Kagome thought as Kouga talked about himself tirelessly.

"And of course, my father knew it was me who killed the youkai and man, was he proud?" Kouga smiled as he told Kagome how he killed a snake youkai at a very young age.

"I bet he was," Kagome replied blandly as she and Sango waited in line for Kagome's turn to sing.

"One time, my father brought me to…."

"Hello, hon. Miss me?" Inuyasah interrupted as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. He smiled when Kagome sagged against him and sighed with relief.

"What took you so long?" Kagome asked ignoring Kouga who looked taken aback by the display.

"I'm here now, am I not?" Inuyasha replied as he tightened his grip. "Kouga." Inuyasha addressed the other boy.

"Inuyasha," Kouga smirked.

"Bye Kouga." Kagome smiled sweetly at the wolf demon.

"See you around, Kagome." Kouga hesitated at first but turned on his heel to leave.

"Talk about dense," Kagome murmured as she pried herself off Inuyasha who reluctantly let her go.

"No 16." A man called.

"That's me." Kagome smiled at her friend as she walked towards a raised platform.

"Go girl!" Sango cheered as Miroku and Inuyasha clapped while Kagome told the operator what song she chose. She winked at her friends as the music started…

_Everyone's changing, I stay the same_

_I'm… a solo cello outside a chorus_

_I've got a secret,_

_It's time for me to tell that you've been keeping me warm_

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome danced to the tune. _She really does love singing. _He thought as Kagome's presence filled the small podium making people stop and watch.

_Just sweet beginnings and bitter endings_

_In coffee city, we borrowed heaven_

_Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted_

_Are you taking me home?_

_You tell me you have to go…_

_In the heat of summer sunshine_

_I miss you like nobody else_

_In the heat of summer sunshine_

_I kiss you, and nobody needs to know_

"Hmm…history repeating itself, huh?" Sango whispered to Miroku as they watched Inuyasha smiling while watching Kagome.

"Are they officially a couple?" Miroku asked.

'No, they're just _friends. _I know, it's ssooo lame." Sango said shaking her head.

"If there were a Planet of the Bakas, Inuyasha and Kagome would have ruled it, hands down." Miroku replied and Sango laughed.

_Now that you've left me, there's no returning_

_I keep comparing, you're always winning_

_I try to be strong but you'll never be more wanted_

_Will you make me at home?_

_Don't tell me you have to go..._

_In the heat of summer sunshine_

_I miss you like nobody else_

_In the heat of summer sunshine_

_I kiss you, and nobody needs to know_

Kagome turned suddenly and winked at Inuyasha, she stared at him with dancing eyes as she held her hand towards him. Inuyasha was awed.

_To sweet beginnings and bitter endings_

_In coffee city, we borrowed heaven_

_Don't give it back_

_Winter is coming and I need to stay warm_

_The heat..._

_In the heat of summer sunshine_

_I miss you like nobody else_

_In the heat of summer sunshine_

_I kiss you, and nobody knows_

"Tsk! Our poor hanyou is in love…." Miroku commented as they watched Inuyasha blush.

"This is too fun to watch, I feel almost guilty." Sango whispered as they watched Inuyasha's enraptured face.

_In the heat of summer sunshine_

_I miss you like nobody else_

_In the heat of summer sunshine_

_I kiss you, and nobody needs to know_

The song ended and Kagome took a bow, the 'host' smiled at her and accidentally touched her hand when she handed him back the microphone.

Inuyasha growled as the man's hand touched Kagome's. He blinked and for an instant his eyes turned red. _Mine._

-------------

-------------

"Quit doing that…" Kagome sleepily said as she tried to push Inuyasha's hand away.

"Quit doing what?" Inuyasha replied as he continued to draw circles on Kagome's stomach while watching television. They were at the Higurashi Shrine and Inuyasha lounged at the family's white, plush sofa while Kagome lay down, using Inuyasha's stomach as a pillow.

"That," Kagome replied as she turned her head to looked at the grinning hanyou.

"Ticklish?" Inuyasha taunted.

"No, sleepy…" Kagome answered and Inuyasha adjusted their positions, pulling Kagome higher so the girl is now laying her head below Inuyasha's chin.

"Comfy?"

"Yes, thanks." Kagome replied as she burrowed her head deeper into Inuyasha's chest.

"Why are you sleepy?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know…stop talking…."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to sleep….?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm sleepy…" Kagome snapped and Inuyasha smiled.

"Why?" He taunted.

"Why don't you just shut up?"

"Why?"

"Arghh! _Baka_!" Kagome said as she hastily stood up intending to go up her room. Inuyasha laughed and lifted her off the floor carrying her upstairs.

"Put me down!" Kagome squealed.

"Okay, your wish is my command." Inuyasha replied as he gently put Kagome on top her bed and lay beside her.

"You're impossible." Kagome said as she curled beside Inuyasha and closed her eyes.

"Kagome…"

"Hmmm…"

"What are we?" Inuyasha asked holding his breath.

"Friends?" Kagome answered sleepily.

"Really?"

"Really." Kagome opened her eyes and smiled before sighing and turning away from him. She felt the bed move as Inuyasha shifted, she felt him wedge himself between her knees and lay in between her thighs.

"What the….!" Kagome said as she put both her hands against Inuyasha's chest as she tried to push him off.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide as she looked at Inuyasha's amber ones who were staring at her with so much intensity she felt her breathing stop. Her eyes bulged when Inuyasha's head slowly dipped, his eyes not closing and not leaving hers. She felt his breathing caressed his lips before she felt the warmth of his mouth. Almost simultaneously, their eyes closed.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's heartbeat through the thin material of her blouse, he shifted and rolled unto his back, bringing Kagome to straddle his hips not breaking the contact. His tongue ventured out to stroke her lips and she opened them wordlessly inviting him in. Inuyasha's hand crept to her neck holding her there and his other hand slithered to the small of her back pressing her closer to him. They both moaned as they felt her warmth cradle his arousal through the layers of their clothes. Slowly they broke apart for air, they stared at each other, panting. Kagome swallowed convulsively and asked the first thing that came to her mind…

"What were you doing?" She whispered as she touched her bruised lips while her other hand braced against his chest for support.

"I'm tired of us being _just_ friends…" Inuyasha replied as he leaned up to capture her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

**The Song Summer Sunshine is by The Corrs . Please wait for the next chapter – The Party. Thanks.**


	19. The Party

Friends, thank you very much for leaving a review.

**19: THE PARTY**

"So…" Sango said as she eyed the new ring Kagome was wearing.

"So?" Kagome asked back pretending to ignore her friend.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" Sango inquired again, temper rising at Kagome's display of nonchalance.

"Hmmm…no, why?"

"Kagome Higurashi! If you are to pretend that I don't see that ring winking at me from your left hand, gods forgive me for I'm so going to throttle you!" Sango yelled and Kagome laughed. The girls were spending the afternoon at the Higurashi Shrine browsing through some new magazines they bought.

"We're together." Kagome said simply after her laughter subsided.

"About time. But how did it happen, come on, I want the juicy, gory details!" Sango eagerly scooted near Kagome who rolled her eyes heavenwards.

"He said he's tired of us being just friends and I agreed." Kagome replied blushing as the events _before_ and _after _Inuyasha's declaration played on her mind.

"Is it just me or are you blushing like an idiot?"

"Nah, it's just you…"

"Kagome!"

"Okay, okay….we kissed."

"OH GODS! YOU KISSED!" Sango yelled excitedly.

"Yes we did and no I don't want all of Japan to know so keep it down." Kagome replied as she covered her friend's mouth with her hand. Sango nodded vigorously and Kagome took her hand off.

"Wow, is he a good kisser?"

"Sango…"

"Was there tongue?"

"Gods….!"

"I mean, don't tell me it was just a smack!" Sango demanded, frowning at the thought.

"Gods, we are so not talking about this!" Kagome replied as she covered both her ears with her hands.

"Come on…."

"Does Miroku kiss well?" Kagome asked.

"Ummm…."

"Does he make good use of his tongue?" Kagome asked again and smirked when Sango blushed.

"Ummm…."

"Exactly! It's damn embarrassing to talk about _that._" Kagome said as she plopped back on her bed.

"He's a good kisser and his tongue can do wonders, there was this time when I thought I'd probably choke…" Kagome's eyes widened as Sango rumbled on, she caught her friend's grin and threw a pillow in her direction.

"Gods! You perv!" Kagome laughed as Sango ducked to avoid being hit by the pillow.

"Hahahahaahahahahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless…." Sango laughed holding her stomach.

"Argh! I should exorcise you, Miroku has shared his bad, perverted vibes with you." Kagome said as she watched Sango continued laughing.

"You're so uptight, girl. Loosen up." Sango said as she finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears that trekked down her cheeks. A soft knock and Mrs. Higurashi opened Kagome's bedroom holding a large rectangular box.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi." Sango greeted.

"Hello Sango. I see you girls are having fun." Mrs. Higurashi said as she laid the box in on top of Kagome's desk.

"For whom is that, Mama?" Kagome asked as she slowly got up.

"It's for you. This came a minute ago." Mrs. Higurashi replied and both Sango and Kagome frowned.

"Does it say from who it was?" Kagome asked as she walked towards her desk to examine the package.

"No," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Open it, may be it's from your boyfriend." Sango teased and immediately closed her mouth, her fearful stare darted towards Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh, so you and Inuyasha…." Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter who was blushing furiously.

"No, it's me and Orlando Bloom." Kagome recovered from her initial embarrassment and joked.

"Orlando who? I don't think I've met that man." Mrs. Higurashi frowned, a little disappointed that she wouldn't be getting golden-eyed, silver-haired and dog-eared grand children. Sango and Kagome sniggered.

"Mama, you should watch television more, you're way out of reality." Kagome affectionately said as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Mrs. Higurashi, Orlando Bloom is a really gorgeous Hollywood actor!" Sango supplied giggling.

"Hollywood, how did he meet my Kagome then?"

"Mama, it was a joke and as much as I would like to claim being Orlando Bloom's true love, I can't, Inuyasha would probably kill the man."

"Oh,"

"You're right about that, Kagome. Inu-youkais are very possessive and protective of their mates."

"Mates?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, a little shock.

"I mean, girlfriends, umm….prospective mates….umm…I mean they're dog demons so they call their wives mates…" Sango blabbed and Kagome felt like throwing her friend out the window.

"Sango, stop…" Kagome groaned.

"Are you, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi suddenly asked.

"What, Mama?"

"Inuyasha's mate?"

"Gods, our relationship is only a day old, give us a break!" Kagome complained as she burrowed her head into her hands.

"Just asking…" Mrs. Higurashi replied as she kissed her daughter's head before exiting.

"Wow, your boyfriend does love you…" Sango said as they took the gown out of the box. Kagome's stomach knotted. _Crap, I totally forgot about that party I was supposed to go to with Sesshoumaru. _

"I don't think Inuyasha sent this…" Kagome quietly said and Sango raised her brow.

"Well, girl, how many boyfriends do you have?"

"Umm…." Kagome bit her lip as she touched the chic baby-blue empire waist gown. She looked guiltily at its sequined, sparkling bodice.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I have a date with Inuyasha's brother." Kagome quietly said.

"What!" Sango demanded jumping off her seat. "Are you crazy?"

"I am, actually." Kagome replied as she sighed and closed her eyes. She slightly jumped when her cellphone rang.

"Hello.."

"Hello, beautiful Miko."

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Do you like the dress?"

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty."

"Ummm…Sesshoumaru…."

"What? Not having doubts I hope."

"Umm…No." Kagome replied biting her lip and slightly banging her hand against her forehead.

"Okay, see you then."

"Okay, bye." Kagome said as she put her cellphone down.

"What did he say?" Sango gently asked.

"He told me he'd pick me up at seven thirty."

"You did not break the date off?"

"How could I, the party is today, that wouldn't give him time to find another date!"

"But what about Inuyasha?"

"He would probably kill me. Let's just hope he does not find out." Kagome said as she stood up and headed to her bathroom. Kagome was about to open the bathroom door when her phone rang again.

"Hello…?"

"Honey, I miss you…"

"Hello, Inuyasha…I miss you too…" Kagome replied, her heart twitching at the sound of his voice.

"Can I come over? I have a surprise for you…"

"Ummm….no, I mean, Mama and I are going somewhere and…" Kagome stammered as Sango made stupid gestures.

"Tell him!" Sango hissed.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ah, that was Sango…" Kagome replied as she glared at her friend.

"Oh, I thought you were going out…" Inuyasha said, hurt apparent in his voice.

"Baby, please don't…." Kagome groaned, feeling guilty already.

"Don't what…?"

"Don't….just don't…"

"Okay…"

"Thank you." Kagome said feeling relieved.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, bye."

"Wait, Inuyasha!"

"Yes?"

"I love you and I'm forever yours, don't forget that." Kagome whispered wanting him to understand.

"I love you too, Kagome and I am yours as you are mine."

"Glad we agree." Kagome replied grinning.

"Keh!

Kagome paced her room nervously. _I should just have told him. Baka!_ She thought as she adjusted the bodice of her gown. _What if Inuyasha finds out? You're so dead, Higurashi._

"Kagome, your date is here." Mrs. Higurashi called from downstairs.

_Oh my God. This is it._

Kagome slowly descended the stairs, her stomach feeling hollow.

"Hello, Kagome." Sesshoumaru greeted when she reached the landing and had she not been a nervous wreck she would have drooled at the sight of him.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru…" Kagome greeted smiling weakly.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Kagome replied squelching her urge to scream and run.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Sesshoumaru asked as he opened the door for her.

"Yes," Kagome replied after she kissed her mother goodbye. She shrieked when her phone rang and Sesshoumaru's lips quirked in amusement.

"Hello…" Kagome smiled apologetically at Sesshoumaru as she answered her phone.

"Hello gorgeous…."

"Hello baby…." Kagome replied feeling her stomach cave in.

"Where are you?"

_I'm inside a limo with your brother and we're going to a party to drive some disillusioned woman away and I'm helping him by posing as his date just for tonight and Inuyasha, I love you, we've made the arrangements about this date before you and I became a couple and before you gave me that earth-shattering kiss so please don't be mad! _Kagome thought as she sighed.

"I'm out of the house…" Kagome said after a long pause.

"And…?" Inuyasha asked.

"And I miss you." Kagome whispered, missing the small smile on Sesshoumaru's lips.

"I miss you too. Don't worry I'll drop by tonight…"

"No, don't. Let's meet tomorrow. _Besides, I don't know what time the party ends._

"Okay, but I'm disappointed. I will make you make it up to me." Inuyasha replied and Kagome laughed.

"Hmm….that I can do."

"Okay honey, I love you…."

"Bye, baby..." Kagome said as she snapped her phone shut biting her lips.

Inuyasha could not help his smile when he put the phone down. He gazed at the big, brown box holding the red, satin, gown he bought for Kagome for the party. _It's your fault for not telling her in advance, Baka! _He sighed as he got up adjusting his tie. Tonight, the Hirohitos are celebrating his parents' 15th wedding anniversary and he had planned on introducing Kagome to them as his girlfriend and he feels proud that it's true this time.

_She's mine…._He thought as he opened his door to meet the guests downstairs. _Mine alone._

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome fidgeted.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yes," Kagome replied nodding her head.

"I don't think you are, you've never ran out of words and now all I hear from you is 'yes.' Sesshoumaru smiled kindly at her.

"I'm nervous." Kagome said as she bit her lip. _I'm nervous your brother might find out and get mad even before I get to explain my side. I'm afraid that he'd run away and leave me because I just might die._

"I see…" Sesshoumaru replied and Kagome smiled at him.

_Enjoy tonight, Kagome and let this tryst with Sesshoumaru be a secret. _Kagome thought as she arranged the skirt of her gown carefully around her.

"We're here." Sesshoumaru announced smiling at the beautiful girl in front of him. _Beautiful. Beautiful and unreachable. _Sesshoumaru thought as he offered his arm.

"Oh, we are? Where is _here_ exactly?" Kagome asked as she took Sesshoumaru's arm.

"We're at the Hirohito Manor. Today is our parent's wedding anniversary." Sesshoumaru replied and Kagome stiffened.

"Kagome….?" Sesshoumaru asked with concern as he smelled Kagome's fear. "Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru peered at the miko's face and was surprised to see tears. Kagome breathed deeply and wiped her tears off her face and laughed aloud.

Kagome could not stop laughing. She had prayed to all the saints she knows, even those she does not, to let her keep this secret date from Inuyasha until such time she's brave enough to tell him herself but here she was, in Sesshoumaru's arms, as Sesshoumaru's date, at Inuyasha's parents' anniversary. It was just so hilarious she felt like killing someone.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"I'm great!" Kagome said as she turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sesshoumaru, I love your brother." Kagome said and Sesshoumaru raised his brow.

"Okay." He replied.

"And I don't think I can do this to him. I know what happened between Inuyasha, Kikyo and you and I don't want him to feel now what he felt then because it would kill me." Kagome said smiling sadly.

"I understand." Sesshoumaru said and sighed.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"I'll ask the driver to take you home." Sesshoumaru offered.

"I would really appreciate that." Kagome said as she turned to get inside the limo.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru called.

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha is lucky to have you. Take care." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Kagome's hand.

"Thank you, I'm sure he knows how lucky he is. Enjoy the party." Kagome said smiling brightly at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome….?" An all too familiar voice sounded and kagome felt her insides melt.

_SHIT! _She muttered as she heard Inuyasha's voice.

-------------

-------------

Author's Note:

Your most awaited LEMON is three chapters away

aryanna


	20. Runaway

**CHAPTER 20: RUNAWAY**

"_Inuyasha is lucky to have you. Take care." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Kagome's hand._

"_Thank you, I'm sure he knows how lucky he is. Enjoy the party." Kagome said smiling brightly at Sesshoumaru._

"_Kagome….?" _

_SHIT! Kagome muttered as she heard Inuyasha's voice. _

"What are you doi--…?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes darting to Sesshoumaru's hand. Kagome swallowed as she shook Sesshoumaru's hand off.

"Inuyasha…."

"What the fuck is going on!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome cringed.

"I can explain…." Kagome started and stopped seeing the murderous look on Inuyasha's face.

"I thought I was going crazy when I smelled you nearby!" Inuyasha hissed as he turned on his heel to leave. Kagome watched him, her heart shattering to pieces. A soft sob escaped as she tried her hardest to stop her tears.

"Kagome…"

"You!" You knew he was there that's why you took my hand kissed it!" Kagome glared as she pointed an accusing finger at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes…"

"Why?" Kagome asked, her world crumbling.

"Because…"

"Don't give me that crap, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled, her aura flaring and Sesshoumaru stepped back.

"Because he needs to trust you, Kagome and you need to trust him. You can't break up every time someone gets near you, that would ruin you both."

"He trusts me!"

"It appears otherwise." Sesshoumaru calmly replied.

"So you invited me to pose as your date to test mine and Inuyasha's trust! Don't insult my intelligence bastard! I'm fifteen, not mentally-retarded!"

"I must admit, it did not occur to me to do what I did when I invited you out. But the opportunity presented itself and I couldn't help it."

"Any last wishes, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked opening her palm and the white energy ball appeared.

"Kagome…."

"How dare you use me to hurt him? How dare you!"

"Kagome, do you really want Inuyasha to go berserk every time I'm near you? Do you really want us to act like strangers just because of he can't forget what _almost _happened between me and Kikyo? Resolve this now and get it over with."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, her breathing heavy. She sighed and closed her palm making the energy ball dissipate.

"You're right. I just want to go home now, please." Kagome said in defeat. She knew Sesshoumaru was right, if they want to stay together for long, she and Inuyasha has to resolve some serious trust issues.

"Running away does not make the problem disappear." Sesshoumaru said as he took out his handkerchief to wipe the tears off Kagome's face.

"What are you suggesting that I go after him and beg? I'd rather die." Kagome replied laughing softly.

"Tsk, sometimes we have to swallow our pride, Kagome for those we love. Don't worry, it's not fattening."

In spite of herself, Kagome laughed. "You know what? I don't really know whether I should love you or hate you."

"I would rather that you trust me. Inuyasha has your heart and hating me would lose you the opportunity of hanging out with such a fine man like myself." Sesshoumaru said, his face expressionless that Kagome laughed aloud.

"You truly are Inuyasha's brother." Kagome said as she sniffed. "And I mean that in a good way, _aniki._

"Go after him and talk." Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Don't think Kagome…feel."

"You're too good to be true, you know." Kagome said, smiling at Sesshoumaru.

"I am." _I am too stupid to let you go to my brother when I really wanted to keep you for myself._

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked.

"Because I like you, because you're special." _And I know you and Inuyasha are meant to be._ "Now go before that _baka_ brother of mine renders permanent damage to the manor."

_I'm getting soft. _Sesshoumaru thought as she watched Kagome walk towards the manor. By instinct, she walked towards the gardens knwoing that he'd be in a place where there's no one to bother him. She saw him sitting on one of the benches and she approached him slowly...

"Inuyasha?"

"Leave, please."

"I won't."

"Why, Kagome?"

"Why what?"

"Why him?"

"There's no him and me."

"Are you saying my eyes lie?"

"I'm saying you're jumping to conclusions."

"Am I now?"

"We both know you are…"

"This is getting tiring, Kagome."

"One day into the relationship and you're already tired, I must be one heck of a girlfriend."

"It's tiring loving someone and watching them fall for your brother…"

"I'm not Kikyo, Inuyasha. Realize that and snap the hell out of it."

"I know you're not her."

"Do I fall short of your expectations?"

"Kagome, we both know what I'm talking about…"

"I don't so stop talking in riddles dammit! I'm already past nursery!"

"It's like a replay of the past but the only difference is I'm more scared now."

"Inuyasha, I feel insulted that you managed to categorize me with that bitch by saying that what you saw back then was a replay of Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. I'm not her, I'm not Kikyo!

"I know you're not but Sesshoumaru is Sesshoumaru."

"And Sesshoumaru does not have my heart."

"And I do?"

"You don't deserve me if you don't know that by now…"

"I don't know…may be you're right, I don't deserve you."

"I'm not going to tell you that you do but I don't care if you don't. I chose you, that in itself should let you what you are to me." Kagome said as she stood up to leave.

Kagome splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. _Damn, I've been crying a lot tonight!_ She sighed as she took out her lip gloss and face powder. She smiled at the mirror and sighed. _Crap. I look like crap._

She sprayed perfume on and shook her hair free. She slowly combed her hair and let it flow in waves behind her back. _I'd better ask Mama to fetch me. _She decided as she took her cellphone out.

"Hello, Kagome." Kagome spun around to face the owner of the voice.

"Mrs. Hirohito."

"Why are you holed up in here? Shouldn't you be downstairs enjoying the party?"

"Ummm, I had to retouch my make-up." Kagome lied. "Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you, dear. Do you want me to call Inuyasha for you?"

"NO! I mean I'm okay so you need not call him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

"Did you and Inuyasha quarrel?"

"A little misunderstanding…"

"I see."

"Ummm…."

"Be patient with my son, Kagome. He loves fiercely that's why he's easily hurt."

"Oh, nothing like that…"Kagome said squirming under the older woman's gaze.

"Okay, I should probably go down to entertain the guests."

"Okay," Kagome replied.

"And Kagome, I hope it's not too much to ask, but please could you sing for us…?"

"Huh?"

"Please…"

"Okay," Kagome replied smiling gently at Inuyasha's mother.

"Come down then, we'll wait for you downstairs." She said and Kagome smiled back emerging minutes later to look for at least one friendly face. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"I'm glad you're smiling once more." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm glad too."

"Did you two talk?"

"Yes."

"And…"

"And I think I'm going to be single again." Kagome joked as she sipped her juice.

"Kagome, I'm truly sorry…"

"No don't be, I'm too beautiful to stay single for so long." Kagome kidded and Sesshoumaru laughed.

"You're such a joy to be with…"

"Thank you."

"Thank you too."

"Hey, that girl you told me about, is she here?"

"Yes,"

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"She's flirting with your boyfriend…" Sesshoumaru said and Kagome turned her gaze and clashed with Inuyasha's. _Crap! _Kagome thought, her blood boiling when she saw Kikyo beside him. "Her!"

"Yes,"

"Man, I wouldn't be shock if she'd go after your father next." Kagome said and Sesshoumaru laughed aloud. Out of the blue, the speakers sounded.

"Good evening, I hope you're all enjoying the night." Mr. Hirohito spoke as he smiled charmingly at the guests. "Well tonight, we have the honor of hearing one of the sweetest voices I've ever heard. A very enchanting and beautiful lady will be singing for us this evening, I warn you though not to fall in love with her, she's already taken." Mr. Hirohito continued and the guests laughed.

"Your Dad is so charming." Kagome remarked and Sesshoumaru sniggered.

"Kagome?" Mr. Hirohito said and everyone's eyes fell on Kagome.

"Oh, you're that enchanting and beautiful lady…" Sesshoumaru teased.

"Shut up." Kagome whispered as she unhurriedly stood up. She slowly made her way towards the beautifully-decorated stage and smiled when Mr. Hirohito offered her his arm. The older man kissed her on both cheeks before leaving. Kagome told the conductor the song and he smiled pleasantly in return. He waved his baton and the orchestra started playing.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said over the microphone and Inuyasha raised his eyes to her face. She smiled softly at him and held his gaze. _This song is for you, please listen…_

Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too  
And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you

"Are you letting her get away with it, Inuyasha? She betrayed you!" Kikyo hissed in Inuyasha's ear and felt more frustrated when Inuyasha chose to ignore her. She does not know when she started liking Inuyasha but she likes him now that he's not chasing after her. _He's more of a challenge and I hate losing._.

Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never

I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you

Kagome continued to hold his gaze willing him to understand. _I'll let you go after this if you remain impassive and angry so please say something._

Close the door. lay down on the cold floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
Cause I have runaway  
I have runaway, yeah  
I have runaway, runaway  
I have runaway with you

Sesshoumaru watched the silent exchange between Inuyasha and Kagome. _What did my brother do to deserve you, precious Miko? How did he manage to steal your heart?_

Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never

I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you

With you…

Inuyasha felt a tightening in his chest. _She loves me. She loves me. She loves me!_

And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you

_Damn, this is more difficult than Chemistry. _Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha's vacant stare. _Well, it was worth the try. It's goodbye after all. _She felt her heart constrict. _Goodbye, Inuyasha._

Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never

I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you

With you…

The crowd clapped appreciatively and Kagome bowed before making her way down the stage she stopped abruptly when she was pulled against someone's chest.

"Gods, you better mean that because I'll hold you to it." Inuyasha whispered as he hugged Kagome close.


	21. Girls' Night Out

**CHAPTER 21: GIRLS' NIGHT OUT**

"Oh I'm so excited!" Sango gushed as they tried on clothes inside Kagome's bedroom.

"Yeah, I am too although I'm nervous meeting your former classmates." Kagome replied as she adjusted her mini skirt.

"Don't worry, you'll love Ayame, Rin and Yuka and I know they'll love you too." Sango said smiling at Kagome.

"I hope so." Kagome replied.

"Lighten up, Kags. Tomorrow's your birthday, let's have fun!"

"It's a good thing I have you now to help me plan all of these…and I'm glad you did not go with your family to Kyoto for your cousin's wedding.

"What? And miss spending time with my favorite girl friend?"

"I would believe you if I don't know you Sango but duh!"

"It's creepy how you can see through me." Sango sighed. "Well, truth is Yura and I are not exactly friends, she has a hair fetish you know and I threw my boomerang at her once for pulling five strands of hair from my head. She was unconscious for three days and the rest is history…" Sango confessed.

"Hmmm…you're violent Sango, no wonder we're best friends, we totally compliment each other --me, peace-loving and calm and you violent and restless…" Kagome said as she pulled the pink scarf off her hair.

"Peace-loving my ass! Tell Inuyasha that and he'd probably roll his eyes at you! You're everything but calm." Sango retorted snorting.

"Ah, speaking of Inuyasha he does not know we're going out…" Kagome said wrinkling her nose.

"Don't worry, Miroku does not know either. We should leave their sides every once in a while…"

"You're right and knowing Inuyasha he'd totally flip when I tell him we're going out tonight."

"Told you inu-youkais are jealous and possessive."

"It's okay, if he's not jealous and possessive, he wouldn't be my Inuyasha.

"Awww Kagome, does your boyfriend know you practically worship him?"

"_Baka!_"

"What! It's okay to be expressive every once in a while although you both are not lacking in the 'expressive' department seeing how both off you can't seem to take your hands off each other. You're practically making out every second of the day!"

"Hello! Holding hands is not making out. Sango!"

"You're holding Inuyasha's hands but he's practically all over you and I mean all over you…" Sango smirked noting Kagome's blush.

"Ummm….change topic."

"Girl, you don't have to be ashamed of how your boyfriend kisses and hugs you every breathing moment of your life…"

"I'm not ashamed, I'm just a bit….scared." Kagome confided.

"Scared? Why?"

"I mean he's _too_ affectionate…"

"Oh…"

"Okay, enough." Kagome said as she plopped on her bed.

"Has he tried anything?"

"He's tried _everything_… tried being the operative word."

"I don't think he would force you."

"I know that's the problem he might not have to the next time…"

"Whooaaa…." Sango said sitting beside Kagome. "He's that good, huh?"

"Come on Sango, I sit in the same sex ed class as you, this is the age where hormones kick in and I'm scared."

"How far into the 'thing' are you guys?"

"Ummm….kissing…?" Kagome said blushing furiously.

"What! Just kissing! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Duh, everything starts with a kiss!"

"I thought you said he tried everything?"

"And I said _tried _being the operative word, he won't get past my sanity."

"I should build a monument for you girl if you manage to let Inuyasha enjoy _just _your kisses."

"Why, how far are you and Miroku in the make out department…?"

"FURTHER… and believe me you don't want to know how far exactly." Sango replied. "But we have not done it yet." Sango hastily added.

"Hmm…" Kagome noncommittally said.

"I mean he managed to unclasp my bra once…"

"WHAT!

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've not tried the second base?"

"HELL NO!" Kagome yelled, her face burning.

"What do you exactly do when you guys are alone?"

"We talk and we kiss…" _For hours, we kissed for almost five hours during his sixteenth birthday._ Kagome thought, the memory making her blush. _It would have been okay if I don't like it but, oh well…"_

"Wow, how innocent…" Sango sarcastically said not noticing the blush and far away look on Kagome's eyes.

"Well, he made me straddle him once…although it happened just once!" Kagome said defensively, her cheeks burning.

"Wow, straddling is okay as long as you're fully clothed. You're not butt-naked I gather."

"Of course not, what a question!"

"We badly need to go out by ourselves more, Kagome. Our boyfriends it seem are too hot to handle. At least you've handled yours well…" Sango teased.

"Believe me, it's not that easy."

"I know…"

"I should just break up with him…" Kagome said wrinkling her brow.

"You're not going to survive." Sango replied with certainty.

"How did you know?"

"I tried and almost died." Sango said and Kagome arched her brow.

"I salute you girl for trying to uphold women's integrity…." Kagome said seriously.

"That's why we deserve this break, upholding women's integrity is damn too hard!"

"You're right but what should we tell our boyfriends?

"I've got an idea…" Sango said and a little later, Kagome was craddling the telephone between her ear and left shoulder biting her lips nervously as she waited for Inuyasha to pick her call up.

"Hello?" A sleepy masculine voice rasped and Kagome felt her heartbeat accelerate she was almost panting with anxiety.

"Hello, baby…" She managed weakly

"Hon?" Inuyasha's voice perked up.

"Yes, hey, what's up?" She said iwdening her eyes meaningfully at Sango who rolled her eyes at her.

"What do you mean hey what's up, I' coming over tonight, let's eat out, my pre-birthday treat." Inuyasha said over the phone.

"Ummm…I can't, ummm….I'm sleeping over at Sango's. Ummmm…I'm keeping her company since her family went to ummmm…. Kyoto for a relative's wedding…"

"Is it just me or are you stuttering?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome's eyes widened more making Sango, who was watching her, bite her nails.

"NO! I'm not stuttering, _baka_!"

"Okay, if that's what you say."

"But shouldn't Miroku keep her company?" Inuyasha asked as an afterthought.

"Duh, you know how lecherous that man is, he'd probably scare Sango into hiding to the mountains if he'll be the one keeping her company!"

"You're right." Inuyasha said and Kagome was relieved to hear him chuckle.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, good night. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too, Inuyasha. See you tomorrow." Kagome said and let out a breathe of relief after she put the phone down.

"See that wasn't difficult…" Sango commented seeing how Kagome's hands trembled.

"What do you mean it wasn't difficult? It was difficult! Okay, your turn…"

"It's easy, watch me. This is how a pro does it." Sango replied as she dialed Miroku's number."

"Hello, Miroku."

"Hi, Sango dear, what did I owe this pleasure of you calling me?"

"_Baka_ enough with the speech. Don't come over, I'm going out."

"What do you mean you're going out, dear?"

"I'm sleeping over at Kagome's to help her prepare for her sixteenth birthday tomorrow."

"Oh, I almost forgot that tomorrow is Kagome's birthday…"

"Blah blah blah…anyway, that's all. Behave yourself. If I hear that you groped a woman or asked anyone to bear your child, I'm going to smack your head until you feel nothing…"

"Hehehehe…I like it when you're jealous Sango dear…"

"I don't so try to not put a toe out of line, got it?"

"Yes, dear."

"Okay, bye. I love you."

"I love you too, Sango dear. Say hello to Kagome for me…" Kagome listened and she stuffed her fist into her mouth to avoid from laughing hard when Sango finished talking to Miroku, Kagome was literally gasping for breath.

"What?" Sango demanded.

"You were awesome!" Kagome replied.

"See, I told you it's not that difficult…."

"My, the way you talk to him I can almost imagine you tying Miroku to your bed with a whip in your hand and asking him who's his daddy…" Kagome said laughing.

"Cute, Kagome but I'm not that kinky…" Sango replied rolling her eyes which made Kagome laugh more.

--------------

"Ayame, Rin, Yuka, this is Kagome, the birthday girl…" Sango introduced, grinning at the girls. They all met up a Wac Donalds for their girls ' night out.

"Kagome, these are my friends from Shikon High, Ayame, Rin and Yuka…" The girls exchanged pleasantries and kissed each other's cheeks.

"I heard you're a Miko…" Ayame said and Kagome nodded at the red-haired girl.

"Yes, that's correct…" Kagome replied smiling a little.

"Oh and I heard your boyfriend is a hanyou…" Rin stated in her sing song voice.

"Yes, he is…"

"A very handsome hanyou if the rumors are true…"

"That's true and he does not know we're going out tonight." Sango answered for Kagome.

"Does Miroku know?" Ayame asked Sango.

"No, he does not."

"I can't believe you and Miroku are going steady considering how you use to be turned off with his groping hands.

"Ah, that took a lot of getting used to but I managed." Sango said as she beamed at the girls.

"But it was sweet though how he followed you when you transferred schools…" Rin commented.

"He's actually sweet, if you take out the groping part…" Sango commented dryly.

"Okay, so where to tonight?" Yuka interrupted suddenly.

"Club Dredd?" Sango asked.

"Cool, my cousin's one of the security guards, he'll let us in even without i.d.s." Rin said giggling.

"Club Dredd?" Kagome asked. She has heard of the place and it was rumored to be wild.

"Oh come on, Kagome. What better thing to do a day before your birthday than get wild?" Sango asked sensing Kagome's hesitation.

"But we're not eighteen yet…" Kagome protested mildly.

"Once we're in no one's going to ask questions and Rin's cousin can let us in. We can even drink anything alcoholic….oh, so exciting!" Yuka said and she was practically trembling with anticipation.

"But…"

"Kagome, I'll take care of you and you don't have to drink if you don't want to…promise, I'll take good care of you."

"Yes, Kagome. We'll be here so don't have anything to be scared off." Ayame assured Kagome holding the latter's hand.

"Yeah, but we're all underage…" Kagome objected again.

"Girl, loosen up. Tonight is supposed to be the night we're going to forget our boyfriends and enjoy, remember?"

"Yeah but…"

"Kagome enough. Everything will be okay…"

"Okay, if that's what you say…" Kagome said as she smiled at the other girls. _What's one night of fun?_

_--------------_

_At the other spectrum of the universe..._

"Hello, Miroku?"

"Inuyasha my man, what's up?"

"Are you doing anything?"

"No, I'm watching National Geographic, why?"

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling. Why don't we surprise Sango and Kagome and bring food over Sango's house?" Inuyasha asked as he flipped through channels.

"They're at the shrine, Inuyasha…"

"No, they're at Sango's. Kagome called me to say that she's sleeping over at Sango's to keep her company since Sango's family went somewhere…"

"That's weird, Sango called me and said she'd be sleeping over at Kagome's to help her prepare for Kagome's birthday tomorrow…"

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha said, Miroku's comment making him bolt out of his chair.

"Exactly…" Miroku said as he turned his television off.

"Meet me at the Higurashi Shrine in five minutes." Inuyasha flipped his phone close not waiting for Miroku's answer as he put his black leather jacket on.

"Going out?" Mrs. Hirohito asked his son as Inuyasha jumped the stairs gracefully.

"Yes," Inuyasha said as he rushed out of the house, his silver hair flying behind him.

"Okay, say hello to Kagome for me…" Mrs. Hirohito said making Inuyasha stop in his tracks.

"Mom, can I borrow one of the cars?"

"Trying to impress your girl?" Mr. Hirohito commented not taking his eyes off the business journal he was reading.

"Ummm…"

"Hush Tai, you're making your son blush." Mrs. Hirohito reprimanded her husband.

"It's okay, we absolutely adore Kagome. You can borrow my charm if you want…" Mr. Hirohito commented and chuckled when Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You're driving, Inuyasha? You don't have a license yet…"

"It's okay. Tell the officers to call me if you get caught." Mr. Hirohito said his eyes dancing with mischievousness.

"Tai…"

"Thanks Dad, I owe you one…" Inuyasha said as he picked up the keys from the side table.

"Inuyasha take this, the Corvette is more impressive…" Mr. Hirohito said as he threw Inuyasha the keys.

"Umm...thanks. Bye."

"And Inuyasha…"

"Yes Dad?"

"It's okay to give me and your mom grandchildren this early…"

"DAD!"

"TAI!"

"Kidding…" Mr. Hirohito grinned as Inuyasha blushed and Mrs. Hirohito threw a book at him.

------------

"Oh, hello Inuyasha, Miroku…" Mrs. Higurashi greeted the panting, young men at her door.

"Good evening, Ma'am. Are Sango and Kagome in?" Inuyasha asked bowing his head to show respect to the older woman.

"No, they went out with some of Sango's former classmates…" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha and Miroku chorused making Mrs. Higurashi wince.

"Why didn't they tell you? I thought you guys were with them…"

"Did they tell you the name of Sango's former classmates, Ma'am?" Miroku asked, frowning.

"I think they mentioned Rin…"

"Club Dredd…" Miroku whispered. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi…" Miroku hastily said as he pulled Inuyasha with him.

"Whoa…you're driving that?" Miroku's eyes bulged when he saw the parked, red Z06 Corvette.

"It's my dad's."

"What a beauty…" Miroku whistled as Inuyasha pressed the remote to open the doors.

"Why did you say Club Dredd, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as they buckled their seat belts.

"Because Rin's cousin worked as one of the security guards there and if they're looking for a night out, that would be the first place they'd go to knowing they're underage, no club would let them in…"

"Dammit! Club Dredd is wild!"

"Exactly…."

"Wait till I get my hands on you, Kagome Higurashi…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Inuyasha, don't be too hard on the girl, tomorrow's her sixteenth birthday anyway…"

"What if something happens to her!"

"Sango and the other girls are with her…"

"Dammit! What is she thinking!" Inuyasha cursed as he stopped on a red light.

"I'm impressed that you already have a license, we're only sixteen…" Miroku said attempting to change the topic.

"Who says I have?"

"What!"

"Who says I have a license?" Inuyasha asked Miroku who swallowed convulsively.

"What the hell are you thinking, Inuyasha, we could have taken a cab!"

"Yeah, but the Corvette's faster…" Inuyasha remarked as he effortlessly maneuvered the car.

--------

Kagome sneezed for the sixth time that night and her head started to throb as her eyes watered.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked her friend.

"Gods, why do people have to smoke, we are in an air conditioned, closed space for crying out loud!"

"Kagome it's a bar, people are _allowed _to smoke inside air conditioned, closed spaces…." Sango replied rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let's dance!" Rin squealed as she stood up and made her way towards the dance floor.

"Yes, let's! Ayame said as she and Yuka followed Rin.

"Come on, Kagome…" Sango called as she smoothed her skirt and offered her hand to Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome replied as she took Sango's outstretched hand. _I'm going to get lung cancer after tonight. _Kagome thought coughing slightly...

-------------

"Identification cards please…" A burly, curly-haired man said as he put his hand out in front of Inuyasha.

"We don't have one." Inuyasha calmly said, his head spinning because of the smell and noise. _Damn youkai senses!_

"Then you're not allowed in…"

"Sir, we're friends of Rin Hitachi." Miroku interjected. "May we speak with Mr. Hitachi please?"

"I am Rin's cousin." The man replied and Miroku swallowed looking at the man's strong built.

"The girls are expecting us, we're here to surprise a friend, it's her birthday tomorrow." Miroku muttered as the man looked at them, unmoving.

"Very well, Rin informed me tomorrow's her friend's birthday although she did not tell me others will follow, wait here, I'll talk to her." The man offered.

"NO!" Miroku yelled and the man raised his brow. "I mean, it's a surprise…"

"Very well…" The man finally relented after a few minutes.

------------

Kagome laughed as Sango turned and twirled. She was beginning to enjoy the night even forgetting about the stench of cigarette in the air and the very crowded dance floor.

"Dance, Kagome! Tomorrow you'll be sixteen and supposedly more responsible!" Yuka yelled over the noise.

"Yes, you have less than three hours to enjoy being fifteen and a little wild!" Sango yelled in Kagome's ear.

"Yes, thank you. I'll enjoy being 'a little wild' tonight." Kagome answered, grinning.

"Excuse me, may I dance with you?" A tall, dark-haired boy approached Kagome and offered his hand.

"Ummm…"

"Come on, you seemed really sweet. My name's Jiromaru." The boy offered as he put his arm around Kagome.

"Back off, buddy!" Sango yelled pulling Kagome to her side. Ayame, Yuka and Rin all glared at Jiromaru.

"Oh I see…." Jiromaru smiled looking at the glaring girls.

"I would run if I were you. I have a really jealous boyfriend who'd probably kill you with a flick of his wrist…" Kagome said, her aura flaring. _How dare this baka touch me!_

"Really…where's your _boyfriend _now? I don't see him anywhere…" Jiromaru taunted as he advanced towards Kagome who raised her brow and opened her palm making the energy ball appear.

"He's hanging around here somewhere but since he's a bit busy, I'll take care of you myself…." Kagome sniggered when Jiromaru's eyes widened looking at Kagome's open palm. He instinctively put his hands in front of him warding Kagome off.

"You…you…" Jiromaru stuttered and his eyes widened some more when he saw someone behind Kagome move.

"HANDS OFF MY GIRL, BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome to his chest.

_Perfect! _Kagome groaned.

**Author's Note:**

**Wait for the next chapter….drum roll please… HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGOME!**


	22. Happy Birthday, Kagome!

**WARNING: PLEASE HEED RATING**

…**I think you know what this** **means….**

**CHAPTER 22: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGOME!**

"HANDS OFF MY GIRL, BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome to his chest.

_Perfect!!!_ Kagome groaned.

"I…..I…..I'm…." Jiromaru stuttered helplessly and Kagome nearly took pity on him.

"You what, bastard?! Do you want to die now? How dare you touch my mate?" Inuyasha hissed and Kagome coughed at the mention of the word mate.'

"I'm…I'm…Jiromaru started to cry and pissed on his pants. Miroku chuckled and Sango raised her brow, the rest of the girls giggled making Jiromaru ran blindly towards the exits leaving them staring at the pool of liquid on the floor.

"Sick bastard!" Inuyasha said as he rubbed Kagome's arm idly and as if remembering that Kagome did him wrong, he spun her around.

"What the fuck were you thinking, woman?!"

"I'm…."

"Just what the fuck is wrong with you, Kagome?! Why do you have to sneak around like that?! I was fucking worried when Miroku told me Sango supposedly will be spending the night in your place instead of you in hers!!"

"I'm…" Kagome started again but Inuyasha cut her off.

"You're what?!"

"I just wanted to have fun…" Kagome finished lamely.

"Do you think it's fun to have me running around worried to death about you?!"

"I did not ask you to run around worried to death about me, Inuyasha!!" Kagome retorted thanking the club for its ultra loud music and mostly drunk people who seemed to not pay them any attention.

"You did not but I did! I was worried! I love you dammit!!"

Ayame, Rin and Yuka sighed.

"Let's leave this place, the smell is making me gag and the noise is making my eye twitch!" Inuyasha said not waiting for her to finish her sentence. He turned suddenly to the small group they left behind and addressed Miroku.

"You'll be okay won't you, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me; I'm sure Sango will take perfectly good care of me." Miroku answered draping his arm around Sango who stood there almost motionless staring at Inuyasha and then at the pool of urine on their feet.

"Good, we're going." Inuyasha said and pulled Kagome with him.

"I don't want to leave yet!" Kagome finally found her voice and snapped at Inuyasha.

"You don't have a fucking choice! Unless you want me to drag you out!"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me…"

"You…you…" Kagome started, fuming.

"Save it, we have the whole night to talk about it." Inuyasha said as he half-dragged, half-carried Kagome towards the door.

Kagome narrowed her gaze when the gates of the Hirohito Manor opened.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked, looking straight ahead as Inuyasha unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over Kagome to unbuckle hers too.

"We're home…" Inuyasha said as he opened her door. Kagome did not budge, her temper rising drastically.

"Good but I don't remember living in a manor. I live in a shrine!" She snapped as she ignored Inuyasha's hand and got out of the car.

"Toutousai, clean the car, it stinks." Inuyasha ordered the old man who ran towards them when they arrived.

"Are you saying I smell?" Kagome asked, gnashing her teeth.

"I was referring to the smell of cigarettes and alcohol we brought in with us from the bar." Inuyasha calmly replied as he took Kagome's hand.

"Where are we going now?!" Kagome hissed as she allowed herself to be dragged towards a long, marble staircase.

"To my room."

"What?!"

"We'll take a bath and talk; I can't stand the stench in our skin."

"Okay, can I just I go home now and may be we could talk over the phone that way you wouldn't be able to smell me?!"

"Funny, honey…"

"I'm not laughing, Inuyasha!"

"Am I?"

"What's funny then, _baka_?"

"You, you're cute when you're flustered."

"I am not going to take a bath here!" Kagome stomped her foot as Inuyasha opened a door. She quieted down for a minute when she looked at the room's black and red theme. Inuyasha watched her carefully, his brow arching when Kagome's eyes landed on the oak, king size bed, and swallowed.

"Can I go home now?" Kagome asked again.

"No, you stay here and we talk."

"Okay, let's talk then." Kagome said as she wrapped her arm around her middle, an action that totally puzzled Inuyasha.

"Take a bath first because I could smell that filthy bar on you…"

"No."

"Do you want me to drag you inside and bathe you myself because I honestly don't mind…?"

"You pervert, this is kidnapping! How dare you bring me here! I have my own house, my own room and my own bathtub!"

"Kagome enough!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Don't order me around!"

"Well then will you take a bath now, please?"

"NO, I won't!"

"Kagome…"

"Make me…"

"My pleasure…" Inuyasha said as he carried Kagome to the bathroom kicking the bathroom door closed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha deposited her to her feet and turned the shower on wetting them both.

"What the…!"

"Do you want me to take your clothes off for you?" Inuyasha asked as he stood facing Kagome, his hands braced on either side of her face.

"Fine you win for now. Leave then." Kagome said as she tried to push past him.

"No." Inuyasha replied, his youkai was livid at his intended's recklessness.

"What?"

"No…" Inuyasha said as flashes of Jiromaru touching Kagome run through his mind. _How dare that filth touch my mate?_

"Are you serious?!"

"Never been so serious in my entire life…" Inuyasha whispered as he nuzzled Kagome's neck. _Mine. Mine. Mine._

"Look Inuyasha, I'll take a bath and we'll talk…" Kagome said, her breathing growing shallow

"I want to watch you take them off…" Inuyasha whispered and Kagome's heartbeat raced.

"Ha ha. Funny." Kagome replied backing off towards the wall. _Gods!_

"I mean it…" _My mate. How dare anyone touch my mate!_

"No…"

"For a second there I thought you were going to say make me…' and I would have gladly obliged." Inuyasha whispered tracing her ear with the tip of his tongue. Kagome shivered involuntarily.

"Gods, stop this madness." Kagome said as she felt her toes curl.

"You're mine, Kagome." Inuyasha said before he captured her lips in his. _Mine alone._

"Okay…" Kagome squeaked after the kiss as she tried to weight her options. _Good, she knows._ Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome's worried eyes.

_I could scream and wake everyone_ _up. But then they'd probably wonder what I'm doing_ _inside_ _Inuyasha's room, wet._

_I could plead for him to get out and cry and beg until he does…_

_I could..shit…I…._ Kagome bit her lip as she felt Inuyasha nibbled her neck. _Crap, I'm losing it._

"I want to claim you fully…" Inuyasha whispered and Kagome frantically searched her brain for a witty comeback but nothing came.

"I want the world to know that you're mine and I belong to you…" Inuyasha continued and Kagome shivered. She did not even notice that Inuyasha has discarded his shirt.

"Inuyasha please…" Kagome whimpered as she watched water lazily race through Inuyasha's chest.

"Please what, hon?"

"Please stop…"

"Do you really want me to?" Inuyasha asked as his fingers slid the spaghetti straps of her blouse off her shoulders. Kagome's breathing quickened.

"Yes…"

"You lie, I can smell otherwise…"

"Fine! Kagome said pushing him off her. "I'm sexually aroused, I want you. I'm dripping wet all over and it's not because of the shower but this isn't right." Kagome said as she hastily pulled her blouse's strap back. She looked up when she heard a gasping sound and groaned. _Shit, I turned him on more? You got to be kidding me!_

"Is this the punishment for going to the bar without your knowledge?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"No, it's not although I admit it was a pretty stupid idea…I can feel if something's wrong, I felt it tonight that's why I looked for you…"

"Inuyasha, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself…"

"I know but I want to be the one taking care of you…" Inuyasha replied and Kagome sighed, standing on tip toes, she kissed him on the lips briefly. Inuyasha pulled her away from the shower for a few seconds not breaking their kiss as he tempered the water. He moved under the shower again bringing Kagome with him who sighed when lukewarm water trickled down her back.

"Inuyasha…"

"Um…?"

"You're going to take me tonight, are you?"

"Yes." _Yes._

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I would die before the night is over." Inuyasha said as he slowly helped Kagome off her shirt.

"I'm fifteen…" Kagome protested biting her lips when Inuyasha kissed the valley between her breasts.

"You're mine… and you're turning sixteen in less than an hour…"

"Gods, stop that…" Kagome moaned as he sucked at her pulse point. She yelped when she felt his hand on her breasts.

"So soft…" Inuyasha whispered kissing her on the lips again while his hand unceasingly fondled her nipples. _Okay, are you sure your boyfriend's a virgin, Kagome? He's rather doing too well for a virgin…_

"Where did you learn all these?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Nowhere, your body's calling to me, I know what it needs…" Inuyasha replied as he lowered the zipper of Kagome's skirt.

_Oh my God, help!_ Kagome cried in her head as sensations pooled in her stomach when Inuyasha accidentally brushed his clawed hand on her hips.

"Are you scared of me, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked cupping her face in both his hands.

"No." Kagome replied, her voice sounding too breathy for her liking.

"Good, you have no reason to be…I'll take care of you…" Inuyasha whispered as he reached behind her. Kagome gasped when she felt his hands soaping her body.

_This topped all the erotic dreams I've had._ Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha, mouth slightly agape. Inuyasha moaned when his gaze fell to her slightly-opened mouth and he dipped his head to claim her lips.

"Touch me…" He whispered and Kagome could not help but blush.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"Touch me…please…"

"Okay…" Kagome said as she touched his chest tentatively, they both shivered. Kagome felt herself being lifted off the tiled floor and a moan escape her throat when Inuyasha guided her legs to wrap around him. _It's a good thing he still has his pants on…_Kagome thought as Inuyasha lapped at her mouth. She opened her lips for him and he hungrily sucked her tongue inside his. Kagome's sanity shattered when he felt Inuyasha lean against the pristine, white walls and unbuckled his belt using one hand, his other hand supporting her. _Oh shit!_ Kagome thought panicking completely.

"No!" She said as she pulled away from him. Inuyasha looked into her fearful eyes and sighed. His youkai whimpered but followed.

"I respect that. I'll go out so you can finish bathing." Inuyasha said as he turned and left. Kagome slid to the floor clutching her chest, her breathing heavy. She unhurriedly stood up and rinsed the soap off her body. Trembling slightly, she squeezed shampoo into her palm and lathered it before applying to her hair. She was relieved that Inuyasha stopped but a part of her was sad and disappointed that he did. She quickly dried herself using the towel he left for her and wrapped it securely around her. _Okay, I'm naked underneath this and my clothes are wet so how the hell am_ _I supposed to go home?_ She asked herself as she looked at her sodden clothes.

Inuyasha was watching television when Kagome got out.

"Hey," He said smiling at her.

"Hey," She replied not looking at him.

"You can use my pajamas. I'm sorry your clothes got wet. That wasn't quick thinking on my part." Inuyasha said as he stood up and opened the bathroom door.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes?"

"You're not angry?"

"Why should I be?"

"You're not angry that I made you stop?"

"No. I told you I'd let you come to me, I'll never force you into doing something you don't want to, Kagome. Now sleep, I'll let the maid take care of your clothes, I already called Sango and she's calling your mother now telling her you're with her."

"I'm sleeping here?" Kagome asked, her nervousness apparent.

"You're safe with me, Kagome. Don't ever doubt that." Inuyasha seriously said before closing the bathroom door.

Kagome sat still, thinking after Inuyasha closed the door.

"_You're going to take me tonight, are you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What if I don't want to?"_

"_Then I would die before the night is over."_

_Oh great_, Kagome thought as she combed her hand through her hair replaying hers and Inuyasha's conversation inside the bathroom. She sighed as looked at the pajamas Inuyasha laid out for her.

"_I'm sleeping here?"_

"_You're safe with me, Kagome. Don't ever doubt that."_

_Shit! What the hell is wrong with me?_ Kagome thought as she let her fingers run through the satiny softness of Inuyasha's bed cover.

"_Where did you learn all this?"_

"_Nowhere, your body's calling to me, I know what it needs…"_

Kagome sighed again and closed her eyes briefly. She heard the soft click of the bathroom door and she opened her eyes. Inuyasha was wearing a towel, similar to hers, around his hips. She stared at him as he vigorously toweled his hair dry.

Inuyasha sensed her staring and looked up to hold her gaze, he smiled briefly as he turned to rummage his cabinet for another pair of pajamas.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered behind him and he turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Inuyasha watched as Kagome leisurely stood up, her eyes never leaving his, she deliberately unknotted the towel and let it fall off her body. Inuyasha's eyes bulged.

"Kagome…?"

"Come here…I don't want you to die before the night is over." Kagome whispered as she stood still waiting for him. Inuyasha's mouth went dry as he made his way towards her.

"You don't have to…" He whispered.

"I'm yours and you're mine…" Kagome replied as she wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha groaned as he claimed her lips. Kagome's hand went to the towel on his hips and she pried it off him. She felt Inuyasha lift her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around him. They reached the bed in two strides and Inuyasha laid her down carefully.

"I love you…" He whispered as he lay beside her.

"I know, I love you too." Kagome replied as she traced his jaw with her finger. Inuyasha caught her hand and he slowly licked her fingers causing her breathing to stop momentarily.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome felt her eyes mist.

"I already am…" She replied as she pulled his face closer to her kissing him soundly on the lips. Inuyasha deepened the kiss as he coaxed her mouth to open for him. They parted hesitantly for air and Inuyasha continued to place small kisses on her neck, sucking and biting the skin gently. Kagome arched her back as Inuyasha's mouth traveled from her collar bone to the valley between her breasts. She gasped aloud when his hand strayed to her hips, moving with agonizing slowness. He began to knead her thigh as his mouth devoured her breast.

"Oh Gods…" Kagome moaned, her back arching off the bed.

"You're so soft…." Inuyasha whispered as he parted her thighs, his hand wandering dangerously to the juncture in between them while he continued to lavish her chest.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned his name and Inuyasha's blood boiled.

"I'm here, don't be afraid…I'm here…" He whispered soothingly against her skin. He moved in between Kagome's thighs and kissed her on the mouth again.

"I love you…" He whispered as he smoothed her bangs away from her face. He moved higher until his arousal lay against her warmth. "I love you this much, Kagome." He whispered as he rocked slightly against her. Kagome cried out.

He got off her again and Kagome whimpered at the loss of warmth. She nearly fainted when she felt him move lower and felt his breath caress her in between her thighs.

"Wait!" She protested as she tried to bolt upright and collapsed back into the bed when she felt his tongue on her. _OH MY!_

Inuyasha nearly went mad when he tasted her. Her taste is as intoxicating as her smell and he lapped greedily, Kagome's moans above him making his erection pulse painfully. He spent more time on the nub that seemed to make her writhe more every time his tongue touches it. Kagome's hips began to buck against him and he held her hips steady.

"Inuyasha…please…" Kagome moaned as she fisted the silk covers.

"Please what, hon?" Inuyasha answered.

"I don't….know…just please…" Kagome groaned and Inuyasha begun to lick the nub with short, quick strokes. Kagome's hand found his ears and she rubbed them idly making Inuyasha's eyes roll to his head.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome moaned again and Inuyasha felt her stiffen. He continued to lick at her until she called his name brokenly muffling her scream with a pillow. He felt wetness rush out of her opening and he licked it off her, loving its sweet, tangy taste.

Kagome lay limp for a minute before she felt Inuyasha move up to her, he kissed her on the nose and grinned at her smugly.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you like tasting me?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha's groin tightened.

"Yes…" He whispered as he felt her pull him closer, snaking her arms around his neck.

"Good…for I sure as hell would like to return the favor…" Kagome murmured as sat up and pushed him to lie on his back. She straddled his waist and placed both his hand on her chest.

"Kagome…."

"Shhh…you talk too much." Kagome replied as she moved lightly over his arousal, Inuyasha groaned and closed his eyes. Emboldened by his reaction, Kagome leaned down and kissed his nipples. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he stared in wonder at Kagome's head.

"Holy shit, where did you learn that?" Inuyasha whispered as Kagome moved to his other nipple.

"From you _baka,_ where else?" Kagome whispered as she grinned at him and Inuyasha realized that Kagome was mimicking his previous actions. Inuyasha bit his lips until he tasted blood when Kagome moved lower and touched his length.

"Kagome…."

"You're huge…" Kagome said, her eyes wide as she continued to touch him making Inuyasha smirk. His smirk turned to a grimace though when he felt Kagome's tongue.

"Fuck…"

"Later…" Kagome said naughtily as she took him inside her mouth. Inuyasha reflexively held her head in place gently guiding her in her movements. He glanced down and the sight almost took him to the edge - Kagome's beautiful head bobbing up and down below him.

"Kagome…" he moaned again as he felt her take him deeper.

"Oh…." Inuyasha moaned as he desperately tried to find release. "Don't stop…oh…don't stop…" Inuyasha chanted and Kagome smiled. She yelped softly when Inuyasha hauled her to his chest and kissed her thoroughly.

"I thought…" Kagome said.

"I want to be inside you…please don't say no…" Inuyasha whispered at he looked at Kagome's desire-darkened eyes.

"I won't…" Kagome replied and he gently rolled them over, bringing Kagome to lie beneath him. He reached down and felt the wetness in her core. He positioned himself carefully above her.

"I am yours and you are mine…." Inuyasha pronounced as he held her gaze.

"I am yours as you are mine.…." Kagome repeated and Inuyasha slowly lowered himself to her. Kagome opened her legs wider and she felt his manhood probed her entrance.

"This will hurt a little…." Inuyasha murmured as he kissed her forehead. Kagome squirmed at the intrusion as she felt him slide inside her. Inuyasha begun to whisper soothingly in her ear and she relaxed. As soon as Inuyasha felt the tension leave Kagome's body, he drove fully inside her and clamped his mouth on hers catching her cry. _Dammit! It hurts a lot!!_ Kagome's mind rebelled as she felt tears trek down her cheeks.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I'll make you feel better soon…" Inuyasha said, worry etched on his face as he wiped Kagome's tears with his thumb. Kagome nodded mutely as she willed her body to adjust to him. Inuyasha stilled and placed small kisses on her face licking at the tears that continued to flow freely.

"Baby, I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said feeling guilty at the pain he caused her. Kagome smiled gently as she cupped his face.

"You're worth it…" She whispered and Inuyasha kissed her. He moved tentatively and Kagome gasped as pain and something else shot through her body.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered as he quickened the pace.

"You're so tight…" Inuyasha hissed as he felt Kagome moved against him.

"Faster…" Kagome whispered as she rolled her head from side to side. "Faster…"

Inuyasha watched as sweat trickled down Kagome's brow. He kissed her gently as he flipped them over watching Kagome move sensually above him. He guided her hips with his hand and watched in wonder as Kagome threw her head back, exposing her breast and throat to him.

"You're beautiful, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered and Kagome moaned in response as Inuyasha lifted her up and guided her back down again and again.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured opening her eyes to look at his dark gold ones.

"Yes, baby?"

"Please…" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha sat up, not breaking their joined bodies as he sidled slowly towards the bed's edge. His movements making both him and Kagome moan. He placed his feet on the floor as he sat on the border of the bed and made Kagome wrap her legs around him. He thrust into her forcefully and Kagome cried out.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered brokenly and Inuyasha latched his mouth on her breast. He looked up when he felt Kagome tug his head.

"Only with you…" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha understood. There will be no others, it's her and him forever.

"Only with you…" he responded as he thrust continuously inside her. He felt Kagome's walls tightened around him and he accelerated his pace, feeling his own release near.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called her eyes widening when Inuyasha's eyes turned red, his fangs lengthened and his claws became more prominent. Purple, jagged strips marred his face and Kagome's excitement escalated as she looked at the demon before her who continued to thrust with reckless abandon inside her. A barrier erected and swallowed them both.

"MINE!" The demon roared as Kagome found her release screaming his name brokenly into his shoulder. She gasped aloud when she felt him bite her neck. By instinct, she clamped her teeth on his neck and bit until she tasted blood. Their auras fused and the barrier crackled, its pink glow turned a blinding white and receded, the two souls ensconced inside it too far gone with passion to notice.

Minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha both lapped at the wounds they inflicted on each other and Inuyasha fell back on the bed, bringing Kagome with him, straddling his hips. They listened to each other's heartbeat and Kagome stared in amazement as Inuyasha's claws returned to their original size. She scooted closer to his chest, careful not to dislodge his manhood which was still inside her. She felt him kiss her hair. His alarm clock sounded and Inuyasha reached for it lazily. He looked at the time and grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome." He whispered with meaning as he pulled her closer, bending his knees to bury himself deeper inside her warmth. He caressed her face and kissed her hair again.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome replied and she raised her brow when she felt his manhood stir inside her body. "But honestly, a birthday card would have been enough…" Inuyasha laughed as he kissed her soundly on the lips and rolled her to her back.


	23. So In Love

**CHAPTER 23: SO INLOVE**

"Baby, wake up…" Inuyasha murmured as he kissed Kagome's nose.

"Hmmm…."

"Wake up…."

"Don't want to…" Kagome replied sleepily and Inuyasha shook her gently.

"You have to or your mother will be worried…" Inuyasha said and watched Kagome's eyes snapped open. She bolted upright abruptly and…

"What the….why did you not wake me up sooner? Gods!" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha's bedside alarm clock which read 8:14 A.M.

"Um…because I'm still pretty much still asleep too….?"

"Goodness, oh crap where are my clothes?!" Kagome panicked as she searched frantically for something to wear.

"Kagome…calm down…"

"Calm down, I can't go home naked!" Kagome hissed as she held the silk blanket securely around her. She was crawling in all fours as she tried to reach for her sandals which were under Inuyasha's bed when Inuyasha's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Finally, you guys are awake…Must have been a tiring night, huh?"

"Zip it, Miroku…"

"Sango and I are outside your manor with Kagome's change of clothes. Sango thought it would be much of a giveaway to her mother if Kagome comes home in the same dress she wore when they went out…"

"Thank you, she's panicking…"

"Panicking, why?"

"Because she has nothing to wear…" Inuyasha said and ducked when Kagome's sandals flew straight to his face.

"Give me that…! Kagome hissed as she snatched the cell phone.

"Hello, Sango…? Oh sorry, Miroku…? May I speak with Sango for a moment? Oh, you're outside with some of Sango's clothes...great…Inuyasha will meet you downstairs kindly give the clothes to him…Yes…why you….shut up leech!" Kagome sighed as she fell down on Inuyasha's bed.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Perfect…I'm sore, I'm aching all over and I have nothing to wear…just perfect."

"I'll go down to get Sango's clothes…"

"I just need your parents to realize that I'm in your room and my day would truly be happy…" Kagome said and her stomach knotted at the idea.

"Don't worry; they left after I did last night to be with Sesshoumaru. He's moving in today to the new flat they bought for him near Tokyo University…" Inuyasha reassured as he put on a pair of boxers.

"Don't tell me you're going downstairs in that?" Kagome blandly said as she eyed Inuyasha's red boxers.

"Why, it's only Miroku?"

"Miroku is lecherous as it is; please don't give him anymore ideas…" Kagome groaned as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha's bedroom phone sounded and he picked it up. "Myouga, yes let them in…I'll be downstairs in a minute." Inuyasha said before putting the phone back.

Kagome felt the bed shift as Inuyasha lay beside her.

"Kagome, are you ashamed of what we did?" He asked his voice devoid of emotion and Kagome felt her heart twitch. She turned to her side to face him and kissed his nose.

"I don't have any regrets, Inuyasha. It's just that the experience was new and I'm a little embarrassed for reasons my brain can't comprehend and I don't really know what to tell our friends when they find out…"

"I won't leave you. I'll always be here. You're not facing this alone. I love you more than anything else, Kagome and although I thought it's impossible to love you more than I already do… but I love you so much more now that we've shared last night."

"I know, I just can't help it…sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Even if I don't understand why you're freaking out because I absolutely feel euphoric after last night, I want you to know that I'm just here." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome to his chest.

"You're sweet…"

"Keh, I would rather that you think of me as strong rather than sweet…"

"That too…" Kagome replied smiling.

Kagome and Inuyasha took a bath…separately as Kagome suddenly felt shy seeing him naked…again. She was combing her hair in front of the mirror when something caught her eye, she looked nearer and shrieked. Inuyasha slammed the door open as he hurried to Kagome's side.

"What, what is it?!" He asked as he hugged Kagome to him.

"What is this?!" Kagome yelled pointing at her neck.

"That's my mark." Inuyasha said sighing with relief.

"What do you mean mark?"

"It's our mating mark…" Inuyasha replied as he opened his collar and Kagome remembered vaguely how he bit her and how she bit him back. She winced at the memory.

"Oh, a ring would have been okay but we just had to bite each other on my birthday and it's summer so I can't wear turtle neck shirts…" Kagome said sounding very miserable.

"Honey, stop. Snap out of it. What's bothering you…really?" Inuyasha asked as he peered into Kagome's face.

"Inuyasha, you did realize we did not use anything, didn't you? I mean what if I….?"

"No you won't."

"Are you saying you can't…?" Kagome asked her eyes widening.

"You're funny love, I can…I assure you but you were not fertile last night so…"

"And how did you know…?"

"I can smell it."

"What…?!"

"Youkai senses?"

"What else can you smell…?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Everything about you…" Inuyasha whispered as he ran his hand through Kagome's hair.

"I hate how you make me fall in love with you more…" Kagome said as she smiled at him.

"Likewise…" Inuyasha grinned.

"Aw, you're so sweet…and strong." Kagome said teasingly as Inuyasha gathered a few of her hair to cover the mark.

"I know, that's why you love me, remember?"

"Not to mention overbearing, high and mighty and vain…" Kagome added sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha who gave her a swift kiss.

"Are you uncomfortable that we're mated?"

"Goodness, the sound of that makes me blush so let's not mention it?" Kagome said wrinkling her nose.

"Why? Aren't you proud that you belong to me and me to you?"

"Inuyasha don't get me wrong. We're _sixteen_ and in the third millennium where women don't actually marry very early so this new set-up is a bit disconcerting for me.

"You're right, we're married by youkai law."

"What does that mean?"

"Meaning, other demons would know that you're mine, they'll smell me on you and likewise…" Inuyasha said as she watched Kagome's face grow pale.

"They can smell you on me?! You mean they'll know that we had…had…OH MY GOD!!! I should have listened to Sango when she discussed markings and youkai courtship. I AM SO DEAD!!" Kagome uttered as she slumped to the floor.

"Kagome…"

"They would know that we did it? CRAP!"

"Not necessarily, you see they can already smell me on you since we're always together so…"

"But…oh, I'm so stupid!" Kagome groaned.

"Kagome, don't….just don't, you're hurting me." Inuyasha said as he turned around and left.

Kagome let her hair down literally as they went down to join Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha had no problem hiding his mark since he was wearing a shirt with collar.

"Hmmm….so?" Miroku started as he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha's grim faces.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted as she embraced Kagome totally oblivious to the gray atmosphere.

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome smiled as she hugged her friend back.

"Okay, let's go, we have a party to attend!" Sango excitedly said as she pulled Kagome with her. "I must say that I'm jealous how that dress looks better on you than it does on me…" Sango commented eyeing her friend.

"Thanks." Kagome said not looking at her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango said touching her friend's shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Kagome quickly said as she watched Inuyasha who, with Miroku, walked ahead of the girls.

_Me and my big mouth, it's not as if I didn't like it. I even made the first move._ Kagome thought hating herself for what she said. _Besides, I love him…I love him and I desperately want to spend the rest of my life with him…desperately._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called and Inuyasha and Miroku stopped to look at her. Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran towards him, she launched herself into his arms and he caught her in mid-jump.

"I'm sorry." Kagome cried as she sobbed in Inuyasha's neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, hon." Inuyasha said as he hugged her close and kissed her passionately.

"I'm not ashamed being with you, I'm proud to be your mate." Kagome said when their lips parted.

"MATES?!" Sango yelled and both Inuyasha and Kagome stiffened.

"Yes, do you have any problem with that?" Inuyasha said as he protectively hugged Kagome to his chest.

"None at all." Miroku replied as he pulled Sango to his side.

"Good." Inuyasha said as he carried a giggling Kagome to his car. Miroku shook his head when Sango opened her mouth.

"Damn that Inuyasha, does he know what being mates mean?" Sango whispered.

"Sango, Inuyasha called Kagome his mate last night and we both know nothing happened between them then…" Miroku said, his brows furrowing and Sango let out a sigh.

"You're right, may be that's what he calls her, I'm overreacting." Sango smiled at Miroku. "I love how you make sense…" Sango whispered.

"Just how I make sense?" Miroku replied smiling charmingly.

"Ah, we both know what else I love…" Sango winked and ran towards Inuyasha's car.

"Tease…." Miroku called after Sango who laughed flirtatiously at him.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she laughed with her mother and brother. The party her family prepared was a very intimate one with only himself, Miroku and Sango as guests. Souta whispered something in Kagome's ear and he watched as her expression instantly changed.

"Come back here, Souta!!" Kagome yelled as she chased her brother around the house.

"Mama! Help!" Souta yelled as he dove towards Mrs. Higurashi.

"Kagome, quit playing around, you're sixteen already, you're even old enough to get married." Mrs. Higurashi reprimanded gently and Inuyasha watched as Kagome's hand went up instinctively to her neck. She had changed into a high-collared yellow and white blouse. Her gaze swiveled towards Inuyasha and he slowly stood up and put his arms around her kissing her forehead in front of her family, Miroku and Sango.

"May I ask for Kagome's hand, Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked Kagome's mother solemnly and the older woman's brow raise.

"I can't say I'm not hoping you two would get married but not this soon…" Mrs. Higurashi replied as she stared intently at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Well…"

"Mama, don't mind Inuyasha he's being overly dramatic." Kagome said as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand. _Crap, I did not expect the guilt to be this great. But Inuyasha is really sweet…_

"If we're old enough to get married, would you give us permission?" Inuyasha pressed on ignoring the others silent curiosity.

"Yes, I would."

"Thank you, that's all I need to know." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome's mother.

"That was sweet, man." Miroku said pretending to dab at invisible tears.

"Aww, Inuyasha, I _nearly_ fell in love with you." Sango crooned clasping both her hands to her chest and Kagome laughed as the rest made their way towards the dining room.

"That was sweet." Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with me more…" Inuyasha whispered back winking at her.

"Ah, we should do something about that overflowing confidence." Kagome replied.

"I Love you, mate." Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered back as she turned to kiss him.

Kagome was restless, the party has ended hours ago and she was pacing her room in her pajamas.

_I can't sleep, something seems missing._ Kagome thought as she scanned her bookcase for a novel to read. _Nothing interesting,_ Kagome thought as she peered at the books lined neatly inside their glass-covered shelf.

She snatched her MP3 player from her study table and plugged the earphones into her ears. She lay lazily on her bed tapping her foot to the tune.

_Mate…_

Kagome bolted upright when she felt a tightening in her chest. Inuyasha is restless, he's worried. _And he's near._ Kagome thought as she took her cell phone out from her bag and dialed Inuyasha's number. She jumped when a nearby cell phone rang followed by a soft curse. Kagome ran to her window and slid the glass pane open.

"Inuyasha?" She called and Inuyasha jumped to the window ledge gracefully.

"What the….where did you come from?" Kagome asked as she stepped aside to let Inuyasha inside her bedroom.

"From your roof?" Inuyasha replied sheepishly.

"What? What were you doing there?" Kagome asked.

"I can't sleep."

"So you planned on sleeping on my rooftop?"

"I was planning to sneak in as soon as you fall asleep." Inuyasha confessed bowing his head.

"Inuyasha…"

"I know, I don't want you to think that I'm some overly protective, possessive, paranoid _husband_ wanting to always be beside his _wife_ even when she sleeps. I mean, I'll just go home. It's a pretty stupid idea anyway. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Inuyasha said as he prepared to leave through Kagome's window again when Kagome spun him around to face her and kissed him longingly on the lips.

"Stay. I can't stand not sleeping next to you…" Kagome whispered as she laid her cheek on his chest. Inuyasha sighed as lifted her off the floor and carried her to the pink and white bed.

"Sleep. Let's talk tomorrow. I know you're tired." Inuyasha said as he cradled the girl's head on his chest. He watched as Kagome closed her eyes. He caressed her face lovingly and felt for his mark on her neck, just above her shoulder. _Sleep tight, my mate._ Inuyasha thought as he guided Kagome's arm around his neck.

"Sleep tight, Inuyasha." Kagome murmured as she moved closer towards him. Firefly-like radiance danced around them and settled on their marks. Inuyasha and Kagome stirred a little as they felt a tingling on their necks and unknown to them, the flesh wounds glowed and shrank, looking like innocent reddish scars. But if one were to look closer, they'd discover ancient kanji symbols imbedded on the skin signifying the bond. The symbols glimmered brighter as Inuyasha pressed his lips on Kagome's forehead in his sleep which glowed as another symbol appeared and vanished. The same symbol appeared on Inuyasha's nape and it too disappeared as abruptly as it materialized. Kagome's breathing hitched as her heartbeat adjusted to match that of her mate's. But the changes did not end there…

"Something is going on between those two." Sango said as they watched Kagome and Inuyasha feed each other ice cream.

"They're in love?" Miroku replied, bored with the subject. It seems that Sango has made it her business to observe the other couple and Miroku is starting to get annoyed.

"No, I mean they are obviously. But there's something different with how they treat each other…they seem more _intimate_." Sango said as she watched Inuyasha playfully nip Kagome's chin.

"Sango, will you stop?" Miroku said.

"Why?"

"Because it's rude to get into other people's business,"

"I'm not getting into other people's business,' I'm just curious." Sango said as she watched Kagome whisper something in Inuyasha's ear that had the couple laughing.

"You are and it's getting annoying!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Miroku?"

"You. You're so into them…."

"What do you mean?"

"You've forgotten about me!" Miroku said as he stood up to leave. Sango grasped his wrist quickly.

"You're jealous because I'm paying Kagome and Inuyasha more attention?"

"No." Miroku sighed. "Yes. It's irritating how you would rather talk about them than talk to me or…"

"Make out with you?" Sango finished Miroku's sentence.

"That too,"

"You're a leech…"

"I'm only human…"

"And I like it." Sango replied smiling at her boyfriend.

"You do?"

"Yes,"

"Then you should have said something…" Miroku muttered looking at Sango with puzzlement.

"You're slow Miroku, why do you think I talk about Inuyasha and Kagome so much?"

"Because you love putting your nose where it shouldn't be?" Miroku replied jokingly.

"No goodnight kisses for you for a month!"

"I was kidding…"

"It's not funny…"

"Okay, is it because perhaps you're envious of Inuyasha and Kagome's closeness…?"

"Damn, Miroku, why are you so fucking slow?"

"Fine, I'm slow so would you care to enlighten me?"

"Because I want you to take the initiative, _baka_! A _no_ does not always mean _no_, idiot. Gods, you're so dense!" Sango said as she bonked Miroku on the head and walked away.

"You want me to…? Sango wait!!" Miroku yelled as he ran after Sango.

"Those two are so weird." Inuyasha commented as they watched Miroku chase Sango.

"Yes, but at least they're not boring." Kagome replied as she fed Inuyasha her French fries.

"Are you saying we are?"

"What?"

"Boring?"

"No, I'm saying we're hot…" Kagome replied rolling her eyes heavenwards.

"Aw baby, I know." Inuyasha replied as he put his arms around Kagome.

"Promise me you'll never leave me, Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"I promise. And even if I get lost, I will always come back to you." Inuyasha replied as he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

**Please read and review. This chapter took forever to write. I had a difficult time turning this around so I would really love to know what you think. Thanks.**

**aryanna**


	24. Changes

**CHAPTER 24: CHANGES**

"Souta! Hurry! We'll be late!" Kagome yelled as she adjusted her neck tie. It was the first day of school and she and Souta had gotten used to sleeping in late so now they ran around the house trying to remember where things they needed were stashed driving their grandfather crazy.

"You children could have been more responsible by waking up earlier and not tear the shrine down…kids today…" Kagome's grandfather said, sighing.

"Ji-chan, no time for a lecture, please we're running late as it is…SOUTA!!"

"Coming, coming! Man, can you scream? What's with the temper?" Souta said as he ran a brush through his hair. Kagome smiled at the sight of her brother, she quickly took the brush off his hand and brushed his hair herself.

"My baby brother is so handsome…" Kagome said smiling as she adjusted Souta's uniform.

"Quit that, Nee-chan…"Souta protested mildly, his ears turning red at Kagome's words.

"Aw and he's no longer a baby…" Kagome teased holding Souta's face in both her hands and kissing his nose.

"I said quit it! Mama, nee-chan's getting weird again!" Souta complained as he struggled to be free from Kagome's grasp.

"Brat!" Kagome said as she let her brother go.

"We're going Mama, Ji-chan!" Souta called.

"Okay, be careful!" Mrs. Higurashi replied and their grandfather merely grunted. They hurried down the steps, Souta running ahead.

"Cool!" He muttered and Kagome looked up. There stood Inuyasha, his head tilting to one side as he watched them approach, leaning against a black Ford F-150.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked as he gently grabbed Kagome by the waist and kissed her on the forehead.

"I was not aware we were supposed to meet you here…" Kagome said and Souta sniggered.

"I'll fetch you and Souta every morning starting today." Inuyasha said as he opened the car door.

"Inuyasha…"

"Later…"

"But…"

"Later or else we'll be late." Inuyasha replied tweaking Kagome's nose. Kagome sighed and climbed inside the car, she called Sango to inform the girl she and Souta won't be taking the school bus to school that morning.

"Okay, do whatever you lovers do, just pretend I'm not here…" Souta said as he took a manga out of his bag.

"Who are you smart-mouth and what did you do to my sweet brother?" Kagome said as she messed Souta's hair.

"Hey, nee-chan. Not.The.Hair." Souta complained ducking away from Kagome's fingers.

"Ten-year old boys and their vanity." Kagome said rolling her eyes. Inuyasha laughed and hugged her waist placing his lips near her right ear.

"Sorry I didn't wake you and said goodbye this morning. You looked so tired." Inuyasha whispered. Since her birthday a week ago, Inuyasha managed to sneak inside her bedroom and slept there every night waking up early to sneak into his own bedroom before everyone wakes up.

"Let's stop this; I'm worried about you driving late at night and early in the morning without a license."

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

"What if something does?"

"Honey…"

"No, I'm scared…I don't want anything to you and one day you might still be too sleepy to drive and…"

"Kagome, you're so pessimistic."

"No, I'm just worried. I am your wife and I have the right to worry about my husband!" Kagome said aloud and someone coughed.

_Oh shit!_ Kagome thought as she looked at the other two people in the car, Toutousai, the driver and Souta, her brother. _Why oh why did I say that aloud?_ Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her hair.

"It's sweet how you fret over me." Inuyasha said oblivious to Kagome's blunder.

"Souta?" Kagome called her brother.

"I didn't hear anything nee-chan, promise." Souta replied.

"I know you did…" Kagome said leaning away from Inuyasha's embrace.

"I won't tell Mama and Grandpa." Souta answered.

"I don't want you to lie on my behalf when they ask, just don't volunteer the information, okay?" Kagome said.

"Okay…" Souta replied. "But it will cost you." He grinned and Kagome and Inuyasha raised their brows.

"Ah, resorting to blackmail little brother? Remember I have a video of you in your light blue boxer shorts with hearts all over them…?" Kagome said grinning.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't you dare then? As long as you close your mouth, the video stays safe." Kagome replied and Souta glared.

"I love you baby brother. Ask for anything from me and I'll give it to you. Just not like this, it makes you cheap." Kagome replied.

"I know, I wasn't going to tell on you but I like to see you squirm…" Souta retorted.

"Why you…!"

"I love you too, nee-chan. Welcome to the family, inunee-chan." Souta said as he made a big show of browsing his favorite manga and shaking his head. Kagome laughed and dove towards her brother, kissing him on both cheeks.

"Careful with the hair!" Souta protested and Inuyasha and Kagome laughed harder.

"Kagome, I'm your friend right?" Sango asked as she sat across Kagome in the cafeteria.

"Yes…" Kagome replied looking at her friend with concern.

"Okay, then would you tell me if _anything_ important is up with you?"

"Ummm…"

"I knew it!" Sango yelled excitedly.

"Knew what?" Inuyasha asked as he put his tray down and sat beside Kagome who scooted closer to the wall when she _felt_ Inuyasha walked towards their table.

"You're hiding something!" Sango excitedly said peering into Kagome's face.

"Umm…"

"Spill…please?"

"Sango…later." Kagome whispered.

"We're mated." Inuyasha stated nonchalantly and Sango's jaw dropped open.

"What in world did you say that for?!" Kagome hissed and Inuyasha absentmindedly rubbed her back bringing her head to lie on his shoulder.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"You can't just say I love you everytime I get mad at you and get away with it!"

"I love you." Inuyasha said again, winking at a gaping Sango.

"Oh crap!"

"I love you, Kagome."

"Arrghhh!"

"I love you…forever."

"Inuyasha…"

"I'm just proud that you're mine and I can't help it…"

"I love you too." Kagome whispered back.

"Wow…" Was all Sango said as Miroku sat beside her.

"What did I miss?" Miroku asked the trio.

"They're…" Sango started.

"Mated?" Asked Miroku.

"What?! How did you know?" Asked Sango.

"I saw the marks and you could the feel the glow…" Miroku replied teasingly. "Sango, would you want us to be…"

"HENTAI!"

_BONK!_

"OUCH! I was going to ask if you want us to be partners for Biology Lab." Miroku said rubbing his forehead.

"Oh," Sango said biting her lips.

"Oh, don't tell me you were thinking about…tsk! Very bad girl, Sango." Miroku muttered shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." Sango said blushing furiously.

"You never gave me too much credit, you know…"

"Miroku, I'm sorry."

"Okay, I'll be at your house tonight to give you a chance to make it up to me."

"ASS!"

_BONK_!

"OUCH!"

"So, how is it?" Sango asked as hey sat on one of the students' kiosks.

"How's what?" Kagome asked back.

"How is it to be married' to a hot, sexy hanyou?" Sango teased.

"He's hot and sexy alright." Kagome replied and Sango rolled her eyes. "It's great to be married to him although only the four of us knows…no five, Souta knows but I don't think he realizes what being mated' means." Kagome said getting a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hmmm…" Sango replied noncommittally.

"Hmm what?"

"Just Hmm…"

"Sango!"

"So how was the mating part?"

"Hmm…" Kagome replied grinning.

"Come on, I've been dying to ask you since two days ago when I learned that you and Inuyasha are married by youkai standards!"

"Hmmm…"

"That good?"

"Hmmm…"

"Kagome!"

"It…was…umm… okay…" Kagome replied hesitantly.

"That's all you're going to tell me?!"

"It was painful at first but it got better and it will get better the more you do it…" Kagome mumbled quickly, her face as red as her neck tie.

"Hmm…." Sango said.

"Hmmm, what?"

"Just hmmm…"

"Sango!"

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Sango replied teasingly.

"Fine! What do you want to know?" Kagome said.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you umm… you know… I mean, you're not the type…to…you know…and we're sixteen….you know…I mean…" Sango stuttered her question uneasily, her face growing as red as Kagome's.

"I don't know…May be because it felt right. Because I realized that I love him and I desperately want to be with him. Because reasons and logic are immaterial when you're faced with the prospect of…shhh…." Kagome suddenly said and Sango looked at her with confusion.

"Inuyasha come out, I know you're there." Kagome said and true enough Inuyasha and Miroku showed themselves.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked as he draped his arm around Kagome kissing her head.

"I just do. I can sense you."

"Aww, that's just sweet." Sango commented.

"What other things have you experienced, Kagome aside from sensing Inuyasha?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"I know where he is…I can sense what he's feeling….I can't sleep without him near…"

"Your auras have fused…" Miroku stated watching the bluish white glow. Inuyasha lifted Kagome off her seat and deposited her to his lap. Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome did not even bat an eye.

"I can hear his heartbeat as if I have my ear on his chest," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "My senses are sharper I guess when it comes to him." Kagome finished.

"Hmmm…" Miroku said stroking his chin.

"You look so sexy when do that, Miroku…" Sango said.

"Really?" Miroku asked stroking his chin some more.

"Now, stop. You're starting to look like a monkey." Sango snapped shaking her head. "My boyfriend is such an idiot."

"How about you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked his friend.

"Same thing, I can sense her more, I somehow know how or what she feels, I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest when she's far."

"Anything else?" Miroku asked.

"Hmm…why are you asking us this, Miroku?" Kagome inquired as she toyed with Inuyasha's hair.

"Because according to what I read, when a human and a youkai or hanyou mate, they assume their mates characteristics through the mixing of the blood," Miroku said with authority as Inuyasha and Kagome frowned.

"Bite marks…" Sango supplied.

"Oh," Kagome said as she felt for her scar.

"The bond is supposedly permanent but there were instances when it fades because of the bearer's will for it to."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"For the bond to hold, it has to be accepted by both parties but if one wants freedom, the aura recognizes that want and although, getting yourself free from a bond is messy, it could happen." Miroku said watching his friends closely.

"Wow, Miroku, you know a lot!" Sango squealed.

"Ah, Sango dear, I know so much more if you'd let me…" Miroku smirked.

"HENTAI!"

_BONK!_

"OUCH!"

"Hello, Inuyasha…." Kikyo said, they did not even notice her approach.

"Hi, Kikyo." Inuyasha replied, his arm tightening around Kagome.

"Bankoutsu and I broke up." Kikyo said without preamble.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at the older girl with something akin to boredom. She decided to nuzzle Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha cleared his throat meaninigfully.

"Don't do that…"He whispered.

"Why?" Kagome replied looking at him.

"Because…" Inuyasha said tilting his head and glancing briefly at the others. Kagome arched her brow and her eyes widened when he shifted a little and she felt something beneath her

"Oh,"

"Yes," Inuyasha replied.

"What the fuck is going on here?! Inuyasha talk to me!" Kikyo said as she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha practically making out in front of her.

"Hey!" Kikyo yelled again and she tried to grab Kagome's hair but Inuyasha was faster.

"Hand's off my mate!" He hissed, his eyes turning red as he seized Kikyo's arm. "No one hurts my mate!" He snapped and Kikyo paled as she tried to free her arm from Inuyasha's long claws. Miroku pulled Sango protectively behind him.

"Inuyasha, let her go." Kagome said calmly as she smoothed his bangs off his face. She kissed his forehead and then his nose all the while rubbing his nape. Inuyasha grew limp and let go of Kikyo's hand.

"Run," Kagome quietly said and Kikyo need not be told twice as the older girl sprinted away. Kagome hugged Inuyasha to her chest and murmured something in his ear. Inuyasha closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were amber again.

"Kagome?" He asked. "What happened?"

"You changed." Kagome said.

"You turned full demon." Sango piped in from behind Miroku.

"I did?"

"Yes," Miroku said.

"Kagome?"

"You turned full demon too when we first…." Kagome whispered.

"Oh," Inuyasha as Kagome blushed.

"You don't remember?" Kagome asked.

"No, did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't."

"I'm glad…" Inuyasha said kissing her nose.

"Kagome, how did you know what to do?" Sango inquired.

"I don't know…instinct?" Kagome replied.

"That's one of the changes…you'll be attuned to each other's needs." Miroku said helpfully.

"Impressive…" Sango said, her eyes wide.

"Give me your hand, Kagome." Miroku commanded and Inuyasha snarled.

"I will kill you if you try anything funny, Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Don't worry, I like living too much…" Miroku assured as Kagome held her hand out. When Miroku touched her nothing happened.

"See?" Miroku said.

"See what?" Sango asked.

"When Kagome feels threatened or when a man touching her has impure intensions, he'll be repelled."

"And how did you know about these?" Inuyasha asked snatching Kagome's hand away.

"Youkai markings and courtship has always been an interesting subject for me and I read whatever material I could get my hands on about it…"

"I'm awed, Miroku. I never realized you took monk-hood seriously." Sango said.

"Nah, it has nothing to do with Buddha…youkai mating is wild and animalistic and that appeals to me…" Miroku said laughing as he ducked to avoid Sango's fist.

"You're too perverted for this world!" Sango called as she chased Miroku.

"What are you thinking?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha remained quiet.

"I'm scared I might hurt you the next time I turn full demon and I'd be too far gone to realize I've hurt you."

"Inuyasha…"

"I'd rather die than hurt you, Kagome…"

"I know…"

"What if…"

"I'm not scared of you. I love you and even when the time comes when you won't recognize me, my heart will call you back to me. You'll never get lost." She said and Inuyasha sighed closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers.

**Author's Note:**

**Brace yourselves…the drama comes.Waahhh! I feel sad….**


	25. Complexities

**CHAPTER 25: COMPLEXITIES**

"Should we tell them we know?" Mr. Hirohito asked his wife as they watched Inuyasha and Kagome watching television. They had purposely invited Kagome to the manor to check if what they felt almost two weeks ago was true.

"No, it's cute how they thought we don't know…" Mrs. Hirohito replied watching Inuyasha playing with Kagome's hair absentmindedly as the girl lay her head on Inuyasha's chest. "Who would have thought watching television is romantic…" Mrs. Hirohito whispered.

"Where was Inuyasha when we lectured the boys that parents know when their children choose their life mates?" Mr. Hirohito asked his wife sighing.

"Tai, we both know the boys have mastered the art of pretending to listen to any of our lectures…" Mrs. Hirohito replied.

"And I thought I was such a brilliant father…"

"You are brilliant, darling…"

"Ah but my lectures went unnoticed…"

"Tell any parent about that and they'll laugh at you." Mrs. Hirohito said.

"What did Kagome's mother say?" Mr. Hirohito asked.

"She was not so thrilled, I mean Kagome's just sixteen but she knew something was up when she woke up in the middle of the night and peeked inside her daughter's bedroom and saw Inuyasha sleeping there in Kagome's bed…"

"These kids, they could just have asked us and make their lives easier." Mr. Hirohito said shaking his head. They knew all along that Inuyasha had been sneaking to Kagome's house every night to sleep there.

"Pull some strings and get Inuyasha a license." Mrs. Hirohito advised.

"I already did, I'm accompanying him to get his picture taken next week." Mr. Hirohito replied.

"Oh, our baby has grown so fast…" Mrs. Hirohito said getting misted-eyed.

"Ah, but my son has such fine taste…" Mr. Hirohito chuckled looking over at the pair.

"I know…."

"Here they come," Mr. Hirohito cautioned his wife and they arranged their faces in what they assumed were innocent-enough expressions.

"So, how's school?" Mr. Hirohito asked and Mrs. Hirohito rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind your father. Kagome, Inuyasha, come sit here." Mrs. Hirohito said tapping the wide space beside her and the teenagers complied.

"So," Mrs. Hirohito started and stopped, suddenly unsure of where to start.

"So?" Inuyasha asked. "What is it, Mom?"

"Oh, how's school?" Mrs. Hirohito asked and Kagome refrained from raising her brow while Inuyasha arched his.

"School is school. Kagome and I are partners in most projects and laboratories so it makes them more fun…" Inuyasha replied his brow furrowing.

"Good." Mrs. Hirohito said nodding at the teenagers.

"Okay, and you called us here to ask about that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was about…."

"Your mother and I would like to us you and Kagome about your ma—" Mr. Hirohito stopped as Mrs. Hirohito elbowed him sharply.

"It's just that we miss Kagome, darling and we'd like to know how she is."

"Oh," Kagome said smiling at the Mrs. Hirohito. "I'm great, Ma'am. Thanks for asking."

"Such a beautiful child…" Mrs. Hirohito said touching Kagome's hair.

"Mom, you're weird today." Inuyasha remarked and Mr. Hirohito laughed.

"We're just excited Inuyasha." Mr. Hirohito said looking at his son fondly.

"About what?" Inuyasha inquired.

"About you growing up…"

"You still are not making sense, Mother." Inuyasha said as Mrs. Hirohito signaled the maid hovering near the door to come in.

"Madame, Miss Kikyo is here to see you."

"She is?" Mrs. Hirohito asked looking at her husband.

"Let her in." Mr. Hirohito said and Kagome suddenly felt uneasy. Inuyasha pulled her close and nuzzled her neck much to Kagome's embarrassment. She lightly slapped his hand and looked meaningfully at his face.

"Duh!" She whispered making him realize that they're not alone.

"Sorry." He whispered back.

Kikyo walked in and smiled charmingly at Mr. Hirohito. She walked towards Mrs. Hirohito and kissed the woman's cheek.

"Kikyo, what a pleasant surprise." Mr. Hirohito said smiling at the young girl.

"Uncle Tai, always so charming." Kikyo said as she sat on the chair beside him.

"What brought you here, Kikyo?" Mrs. Hirohito asked pleasantly although she never really liked the girl and her efforts to toy with Inuyasha did not go unnoticed by her.

"I was just in the neighborhood." Kikyo said, her gaze lingering on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Is that so?" Mr. Hirohito asked.

"Actually, I have something very important to tell you Uncle Tai, Auntie Izza…" Kikyo said, a smile visible on her lips and Inuyasha's blood boiled. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand fast looking intently into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kagome leaned against Inuyasha as she whispered.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied as he inhaled her scent. Mr. Hirohito watched the young couple's reaction, smiling at how Kagome seemed to sense Inuyasha's unease.

"Something important to tell us?" Mrs. Hirohito asked Kikyo bringing them all down to the present.

"Yes, Auntie but I would rather talk to you and Uncle alone as it's a family matter." Kikyo replied glaring at Kagome.

"Well then, if it's a family affair, why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, bristling at what Kikyo implied, "Because I don't remember you being a member of _this_ family."

"Inuyasha…" Mrs. Hirohito warned but she felt proud at how Inuyasha took it as a personal offense when Kikyo slighted Kagome's presence. Kikyo felt herself blush and she quelled the urge to stomp her foot. _Wait till your parents know about you and Kagome asshole!_

"Okay if that's what you want…" Kikyo replied smiling a little and Kagome felt a throbbing in her head.

_Damn this witch, she's going to tell on us._

"I had a juicy, little discovery last week…" Kikyo started and felt like laughing when Inuyasha frowned, his hands fisted on top of his lap.

"Okay, continue…" Mr. Hirohito said, he could feel his son's youkai straining to come out. Kagome seemed to feel it too as she gave up all pretenses and proceeded to take both Inuyasha's hand in hers….

"Don't, baby. Look at me…" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha's eyes flickered red.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Hirohito asked with concern as she heard her son's growl.

"Oh, someone's guilty…" Kikyo said, her eyes laughing. "Are you scared with what I'm about to tell your parents, Inuyasha?" She taunted. Big mistake. Kagome stood up and grabbed the older girl's neck lifting her off the floor completely. Her blood hummed in her ears as her aura flared.

"Who gave you the permission to toy with my man, _Kikyo_?" Kagome snarled as she watched Kikyo futilely grasping at her hand. "Pathetic!" Kagome said as she let Kikyo go, the girl landed in an awkward heap on the floor.

All three Hirohitos looked at Kagome with awe as Kagome looked at her bare hands. _Okay, that was weird…_Kagome thought. _I lifted her up as if she weighed nothing._ Kikyo coughed and wheezed on the floor and Mr. Hirohito stood up to help the girl to her feet.

"Did you see what she did to me, Uncle Tai? She's a freak!" Kikyo yelled.

"Enough Kikyo. You are not to insult our guest. If you have something important to tell us, now is the time." Mrs. Hirohito interrupted.

"Her!" Kikyo shouted pointing a finger at Kagome, "She's mated to Inuyasha! They're mates!" Kikyo finished as she rubbed her neck.

"Is that all?" Mr. Hirohito calmly asked.

"What do you mean, is that all?! They're mated!" Kikyo yelled, shock apparent in her features, she was not expecting this kind of reaction.

"And?" Mrs. Hirohito asked the hysterical girl.

"And…." Kikyo trailed off.

"See, it's nothing of your business if they are." Mrs. Hirohito replied looking at Kagome who seemed to have developed a permanent blush.

"But…" Kikyo tried again.

"Kikyo, my sons' love and sex lives does not concern anyone especially those who are not part of this family. If Inuyasha and Kagome are mated like you claimed them to be, we would know. Parents know when their children have chosen life mates…" Mr. Hirohito said and Kagome swallowed hard while Inuyasha looked grim.

_Okay, Inuyasha. So you forgot to tell me that your parents would know…you baka!_ Kagome thought as she stared at her lap.

_Oh shit, they know? Kagome's going to skin me alive…_ Inuyasha said as she watched Kagome stare at her lap.

Mr. Hirohito watched the teenager's reaction and sighed.

"And so far, we know that nothing of such importance happened _yet._" He said and it was almost comical to see Kagome breathed a sigh of relief while Inuyasha grinned. _Ah, my son is an idiot sometimes._

_Wait, nothing of such importance?! Does he mean, I'm not Inuyasha's life mate? This_ _is_ _all a fluke?! Wait till I get my hand on that baka!_ Kagome thought playing with the hem of her skirt furiously. Inuyasha sensed the change in Kagome's demeanor. _What now?_ He thought as he scooted nearer Kagome.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha called.

"Later." Kagome replied and Inuyasha swallowed. He knows just what later' really means.

"What do you mean nothing of such importance happened yet? You mean to tell me they're not mated?" Kikyo asked.

"Why Kikyo, did you see them at it?" Mrs. Hirohito interrupted and Kikyo blushed.

"They…Inuyasha said…..I thought….." Kikyo stammered.

"Well, you thought wrong…" Mrs. Hirohito replied sternly. She was concerned of the rumors Kikyo would stir at Midoriko High. A rumor that would probably upset Kagome.

"But…"

"Is this your important news?" Mrs. Hirohito cut in.

"Ummm…"

"Leave now, Kagome and I need to talk." Mrs. Hirohito said and Kikyo blushed furiously.

"Yes, Auntie."

"And Kikyo…"

"Yes?"

"I would really appreciate it if you don't start false gossips. You were the only one who actually thought that Kagome and Inuyasha are _mated_ and if chitchats about this turn up at Midoriko High, we would assume it was you who spread it. We don't mind actually, but Kagome's family would and it would hurt her and in return, it would hurt my son. You know how much I love my sons." Mrs. Hirohito declared, her eyes not leaving Kikyo's pale face.

"No, Auntie. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions…"

"That you did…"

"I have to go Auntie, Uncle Tai."

"Say hello to your mother for me, Kikyo. Drive safely." Mrs. Hirohito said smiling at the departing girl. She turned to Inuyasha and Kagome and almost laughed. They looked so grim.

"Inuyasha…?"

_Here it goes…_Inuyasha thought.

"What made Kikyo say something like that?" Mrs. Hirohito finished.

"Mom…" Inuyasha whined and Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"Did you do anything to her?" Mr. Hirohito, who had been just observer minutes ago, spoke.

"I turned full demon on her…" Inuyasha replied.

"You what?!" Mr. Hirohito asked.

"She was about to hurt Kagome and I turned full demon but I don't remember exactly what happened, I sort of blacked out." Inuyasha replied looking at his parents' concerned faces.

"How were you able to revert it?" Mr. Hirohito inquired.

"Kagome called me back." Inuyasha answered.

"Kagome did?"

"Yes."

"And this happened only once?" Mr. Hirohito asked and the teenagers blushed like crazy.

"Well, there was this one instance…" Inuyasha said, suddenly getting engrossed with their beige carpet's intricate design which he traced with his foot.

"What were you doing then?" Mrs. Hirohito asked looking at one red face to another.

"We were…" Inuyasha started and Kagome felt like crying. "We were talking…" Inuyasha finished lamely.

"Talking?!" Mrs. Hirohito asked.

"You turned full demon while talking?" Mr. Hirohito asked in puzzlement.

"_Kagome_ and I were _talking_, _Dad_." Inuyasha said, his ears twitching. Mrs. Hirohito raised her brow as Mr. Hirohito caught on.

"Oh, you were talking." Mrs. Hirohito said finding it hard to hide the amusement in her voice.

"You were making out?" Mr. Hirohito asked and Inuyasha hissed as Kagome covered her face.

"TAI!" Mrs. Hirohito admonished her husband.

_Someone do me a favor and kill me now._ Kagome thought as she felt the sofa shift. A second later, she felt Inuyasha pull her to her feet.

"We're leaving Dad, Mom. I don't know what's with the line of questioning but I don't want you embarrassing Kagome like you're doing now." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…don't…" Kagome whispered.

"We're not embarrassing Kagome, we're only asking questions. Things would have been easier _if_ you came to us." Mr. Hirohito sighed.

"I'm not embarrassed at all, Sir. Well a bit…but I'll live." Kagome said smiling at the older man.

"Very well, I'm sure Inuyasha will be able to explain things to us. Kagome, feel free to visit us anytime." Mrs. Hirohito said standing up too and grasping Kagome's hands.

"Thank you." Kagome simply said.

"You're always welcome, dear."

"We're going." Inuyasha said after his mother kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"Bye Mr. Hirohito, Mrs. Hirohito."

"Bye, Kagome."

**----------------------**

**----------------------**

"What's happening, Tai?" Mrs. Hirohito asked her husband after Kagome and Inuyasha left.

"I'm not so sure…"

"Inuyasha turned full demon twice and he was not aware of both incidents, he claimed to have blacked out…"

"I'll look into this, don't worry…"

"Is it because he's a hanyou?"

"Izza…"

"What's wrong with my son?"

"I'm sure nothing is wrong…"

"Don't lie to me, I can feel it when you lie…"

"I don't want to cause you more worries…"

"I'm his mother, it's my right to worry!"

"Very well… Inuyasha is a half demon, meaning he has human and demon auras…"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"Darling…"

"I know he's hanyou, he's my son!"

"Inuyasha's demon blood causes the transformation, it takes over when he is threatened or when people he loves are threatened or when it simply want itself to be known."

"If his demon blood is causing it, why doesn't he remember?"

"His demon blood is stronger, Izza and it _totally_ takes over…"

"Is this a good sign?"

"No,"

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's body and mind are not built to withstand such transformation…"

"What do you mean unable to withstand? He's both demon and human, he _should_ be able to take it!"

"Izza, inside Inuyasha are demon and human halves fighting for dominance. When the balance is unshaken, he remains a hanyou, but when his demon blood takes over, it becomes too much for his body which is half human, that explains the blackouts."

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

"I _knew_ it would happen but not this soon…"

"What do you mean not this soon?"

"I know he'll have to face this phase, when and why, I didn't know but I was hoping it would be much later. As Inuyasha gets older and stronger, he'd able to endure the transformations."

"So what happens now?"

"As he transforms, a human part of him dies as his youkai tries to get out and remain out."

"Until he won't be able to come back to us…" Mrs. Hirohito finished, her tears flowing.

"Izza…"

"Do something!"

"I will talk to the council tomorrow and ask them about this."

"I can't wait for tomorrow, I want you to do something now!"

"Izza, calm down…"

"How can I calm down? You're telling me that as Inuyasha transforms more and more, he becomes less and less of what he is, I'll be slowly losing my son and you're telling me to calm down!"

"Inuyasha's transformations are emotion-based and so far all we know is that both transformations happened with Kagome. It's possible that his youkai half recognizes Kagome as its mate and comes out to protect her."

"And…"

"So, all we have to do is assure that Kagome remains safe for the youkai to stay hidden…"

"This is not making sense to me, are you saying that my son has two selves? Human and youkai?"

"No, he does not. To maintain the balance, he should strengthen his human and youkai form and Inuyasha has not undergone any training that's why his youkai surfaces every time to protect him. If he's strong enough then it would cease…"

"I want him trained tomorrow…" Mrs. Hirohito said as she stood up.

"Izza…"

"I don't care, Tai. I will not lose my son like that…"

"Very well, I'll have everything arranged."

"Thank you." Said Mrs. Hirohito as she left the room.

**----------------------**

**----------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**Hmmm….Tell me what you think. I'm setting the stage for the drama**.


	26. Torn

**WARNING: CITRUS**

**CHAPTER 26: TORN**

"Kagome say something…" Inuyasha pleaded as they walked towards the shrine.

"Something." Kagome said without emotion and Inuyasha felt like shaking her just to give a rise out of her.

"What's bothering you, dammit!"

"Nothing."

"Yeah and I'm stupid."

"You are? Oh," Kagome replied as she kicked at a pebble.

"Honey…"

"What your father said bothered me," Kagome confessed as she stopped to face Inuyasha.

"Which part…?"

"The part where he said that the parents would know if their kids have chosen life mates and so far nothing of such importance has happened yet…"

"What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha asked, his brow furrowing.

"If you have not chosen yours or else your family would have felt it, what am I then? What are we?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…"

"I just want to know. I won't get mad promise…" Kagome said as she tried to smile.

"You are mine. You belong to me Kagome Higurashi… You are not the air that I breathe but the sweet scent that drifts upon it. You are not the sound that I hear but the music of my life…" Inuyasha said as he held her face in both his hands.

"Stop, you're making me cry." Kagome said as tears raced down her cheeks.

"You are not the food that I need, you are the nourishment of my soul. You are not my will to survive, you are my reason for living… I need only you, Kagome. Only you. And I want you to promise me this instant that you'll never ever doubt how much you mean to me, that you'll never question what you are to me. I am yours as you are mine and no fucking signs or symbol is going to change that."

Kagome nodded mutely as Inuyasha wiped her tears with his thumbs. "You're too sweet for my sanity sometimes…" She sobbed.

"I'm driving you mad?" Inuyasha asked smiling gently.

"You keep sane and you drive me mad…"

"AH, you're worst… you kill me with one look and bring me to life with one touch.

"This is corny…" Kagome said as she continued to cry.

"You started it…" Inuyasha said as he hugged her close.

"I did? You were the one who broke into a poem…" Kagome retorted laughing and sobbing at the same time.

"Yes it was a poem and it's for you…it's not finished though." Inuyasha replied smiling sheepishly at her.

"When will you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop making me fall in love with you everyday…"

"When I stop breathing..."

"Damn, I hope you're not yet tired because I find you so sexy right now and no one's at home…" Kagome whispered as she toyed with a lock of his hair biting her lower up sexily at him.

"Why didn't you say so?" Inuyasha asked as he picked her up and dashed towards the shrine.

**------------------**

**------------------**

They reached Kagome's bedroom in record time and discarded all their clothing in ten seconds flat. Inuyasha laid Kagome gently on the bed as he covered her body with his.

"Wait," Kagome said. "You can smell if I'm fertile, right?"

"Yes," Inuyasha groaned as he tried to capture her lips. Kagome dodged as she put her hand against his chest.

"I'm not today…am I?" She asked again.

"No,"

"Good…" Kagome replied smiling.

"Finally…" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"You're overeager…" Kagome laughed as he accidentally bumped her nose.

"You've been teasing me for a week; I thought I was going to die…" Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Don't worry, I could bring you back to life with one touch, remember?" Kagome said getting breathless.

"Bring me back to life now…I'm dying…" Inuyasha replied and Kagome slid lower to touch his length.

"That's not the touch I meant but I'm not complaining…" Inuyasha groaned as Kagome pushed him to lie on his back.

"You like it then…"Kagome asked teasingly as licked at the tip of his manhood, Inuyasha jerked helplessly, straining to get closer.

"Umm…" he moaned incoherently fisting her yellow and white bedspread.

"I can't hear you…" She said as she moved up slowly. Inuyasha opened his eyes at the loss of warmth.

"Yes…" He moaned as he pulled Kagome for a kiss. She readily opened her mouth and his tongue darted out to explore her. The kiss deepened as Inuyasha flipped them, bringing Kagome beneath him. He hungrily placed open mouthed kiss on her neck and Kagome whimpered when he sucked at her mark.

"Oh…" She cried as waves and waves of sensation wash over her turning her pliant against his assault.

"For someone who's not sure if she's my life mate, you react rather strongly to my mark…" Inuyasha murmured before licking her nipple. Kagome arched off the bed as she fisted his hair.

"Don't stop…" She moaned as Inuyasha's finger strayed towards her center to test her readiness. The wetness that greeted his touch made him hiss as he moved up to capture her mouth again.

"Kagome, I want…." Inuyasha moaned as he felt her hands on his ears.

"Damn…." Inuyasha hissed as he rocked slightly against Kagome making her fully aware of his painfully stiff arousal. Kagome reacted by opening her legs wider. They stared at each other as Inuyasha slowly slid his manhood inside her.

"Don't close your eyes, look at me…" Inuyasha commanded as he started a rhythm. Kagome obeyed and held his gaze.

"You're beautiful," Inuyasha rasped as buried himself deeper inside her. Kagome wrapped her legs round his waist and snaked her arms around his neck.

"So are you…" She whispered, panting slightly as he quickened his pace. Inuyasha swooped down to clamp her lips with his own swallowing her moans.

"Faster…" Kagome moaned and Inuyasha obeyed without hesitation. She burned slowly, painfully as she felt his velvety hardness slid in and out of her.

"Inuyasha….ahh….almost….please don't stop…" Kagome wrenched her mouth free as she writhed beneath him.

"Don't worry….I'm not…going…to…" He replied as he felt her walls start to squeeze him. He deepened his strokes as she clung to his neck desperately. Suddenly…

"Kagome….?" Kagome's eyes widened when she heard her mother's voice. "Are you inside?" She heard her mother slowly climb the stairs. Her gaze darted towards the door uncertain if they locked the door or not. Inuyasha shook his head at her, his message was clear, he's near the edge and he'd rather die than stop.

"Kagome…?"

"Ma…Mama…" Kagome replied. "Be down….in…a minute…." She gasped as Inuyasha's thrust hit a sensitive spot. She moaned and Inuyasha quickly covered her mouth with his hand all the while plunging with wild abandon inside her. Her eyes widened as she felt herself nearing her release. She bit Inuyasha's palm and he gasped.

"Okay…" They heard Mrs. Higurshi say but they were too near the verge to mind. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she felt something in her uncoil. She snapped as Inuyasha sunk into her one last time. She felt him shudder as he released his seed into her womb, her walls milking him efficiently. She brought his head down and fastened her lips on his mouth to swallow his cry as he swallowed hers.

They lay prone for a full minute before Inuyasha rolled unto his back bringing Kagome with him.

"Shit." He said smirking like an idiot.

"We almost got caught…" Kagome said grinning at him

"Almost…"

"Let's do again…" She whispered and he laughed.

They heard footsteps climb the stairs for the second time and they did not dare breathe.

"Kagome, will Inuyasha be staying for dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and Kagome groaned into Inuyasha's chest.

"Oh shit…" They muttered in unison under their breath.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"I'm bored…" Kagome said as she stretched and yawned on her bed, fortunately for them, Mrs. Higurashi never mentioned nor acted as if she knew about the incident.' Inuyasha and Kagome discussed it in no end if her mother knew or not.

"She does, I'm 90 percent sure about it." Kagome had argued biting her nails nervously.

"Honey, if she did, she would have bitten our heads off by now." Inuyasha had retorted as he laid his head on Kagome's lap.

"But she did ask if you plan to eat dinner after…"

"Hon, if she knew about what we did, would she have invited me to dinner?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're right…" Kagome agreed.

"Of course I am…"

"Feh!" Kagome replied.

"Hey, that's my favorite word."

"Not anymore…" Kagome retorted imitating Inuyasha's smirk.

"Do you want to do it again?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome blushed.

"Sure, bring it on…" She replied.

"Feh!"

"Kagome…earth to Kagome…" Inuyasha said waving his hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Huh?" Kagome asked bringing herself back to the present.

"You were off somewhere…"

"I was just thinking…"

"I thought you were bored?"

"I am…"

"Want me to make your day better…?" Inuyasha asked almost innocently.

"Ah, my mate is horny."

"I'm not.

"Whatever."

"You caught me, I am."

"Come here…" Kagome said as she held her hand out towards Inuyasha.

"I like it when you say those two little words…" Inuyasha said grinning as he locked the door before walking slowly towards Kagome.

"Just lay with me…" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"No, I don't want to _just_ lay with you…" Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead.

"Would you rather lie inside me…?" Kagome teased arching her brow.

"You're bad, Kagome…"

"But you like it…" Kagome replied as she shifted her knees when Inuyasha stretched himself in between her thighs.

"I love you…" Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you…" Kagome whispered back.

"I'm hungry…" Kagome said and Inuyasha got off her and helped her to her feet.

"Okay, let's eat…" He said and raised his brow when Kagome frowned.

"What?"

"I said I'm hungry…" Kagome said as she walked ahead of him and opened the door.

"That's why we're going out to eat…" Inuyasha replied.

"What made you think I'm hungry for food?" Kagome asked as she flipped her hair and descended the stairs grinning to herself. She counted slowly in her head _3…2…1…_

"Why you…!" Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha ran after her and lifted her up to carry her back to the bedroom. He put her on the bed and followed her tickling her relentlessly.

"Stop!" Kagome shrieked.

"I show no mercy!" Inuyasha replied as he pinned Kagome with his body tickling her from all side.

"Oh great, minor here…." Souta said and they broke apart guiltily.

"Don't you knock?" Kagome asked after she pushed Inuyasha off her.

"Don't you lock your door?' Souta replied grinning.

"Don't get smart with me, _little_ brother…"

"Well, well, _big_ sister I learned from you…" Souta said smirking.

"Well _little_ brother, does Hitomi know you sing in the shower?" Kagome asked imitating Souta's smirk.

"That's foul!" Souta replied.

"That was a threat, you not knocking was foul." Kagome replied calmly.

"MAMA!" Souta yelled.

"Why _baby_ brother, scared?" Kagome taunted.

"MAMA! Nee-chan and inu-nichan are making out!" Souta yelled as he made a wild dash towards the stairs.

"Why you…BRAT! Come back here!" Kagome said as she followed her brother downstairs leaving Inuyasha gaping at them.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"Back to your seats!" Mr. Garachi, their section adviser yelled and they all scrambled to get seated.

"Okay, as you are all aware, we will be celebrating Midoriko High's foundation day in three weeks. As sophomores, you are _required_ to participate and not just watch like you did last year…" Mr. Garachi paused as the class groaned.

"SILENCE!" He yelled and a few jumped in their seats, Miroku included who was busy passing love notes to Sango. Kagome bit her lip to avoid laughing as Miroku fell off his chair.

"Idiot…" Sango said under her breath. Unlike their freshman year, the class were given free reign on the seating arrangements so the four friends sat beside each other.

"Wow….that's what I call falling hard…" Inuyasha said and Kagome giggled helplessly.

"What's so funny, Higurashi?!" Mr. Garachi asked, irritated and Kagome sat up straighter.

"Nothing, Sir." Kagome replied.

"For that you shall represent section 2-A in the Miss Midoriko beauty pageant." Mr. Garachi said grinning.

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha both yelled.

"Unless of course Mr. Hirohito volunteers himself." Mr. Garachi said and the class laughed.

"Sir, I would rather that we vote, it's not fair that not everyone is given the chance to represent this _esteemed_ section…" Kagome said smoothly and Inuyasha felt so proud he could have hugged her.

"Okay, fair enough." Mr. Garachi relented.

"The table is open for the nomination for section 2-A's representative to the Ms. Midoriko High beauty pageant…" Mr. Garachi said. "Yes, Kouga?"

"I nominate Ms. Kagome Higurashi to be this section's representative." Kouga said smiling sweetly at Kagome.

"Aww…Kouga, you shouldn't have unless of course you want to die…" Kagome whispered smiling at Kouga sweetly who mistook what Kagome said.

"Anything for you, Kagome." Kouga replied and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Kouga is it just me or are you really an idiot. DUH!" Kagome said as she scooted closer to Inuyasha who smiled indulgingly at her.

"Okay, any more nominations?" Mr. Garachi asked and smiled when no one raised their hand. "See Ms. Higurashi, I was right all along." Mr. Garachi said smiling at Kagome.

"Great, sir. I'm just thrilled…" Kagome sarcastically said.

"It's settled then. The pageant for the sophomore representative will be in two weeks, so please prepare for it. Portions are as follows, sports wear, long gown and talent."

"Would I win if I just blast people to pieces?" Kagome asked Inuyasha in a whisper.

"You might, if you let the judges live…" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Ah, my baby is so supportive…"

"You know I am for whatever makes you happy…"

"Oh, being in a beauty pageant would really just make me the happiest person alive…" Kagome said rolling her eyes at him. Inuyasha chuckled as he brought her hand to his lips.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome adjusted her pink, empire-style dress as she waited for Inuyasha by the shrine steps. Inuyasha had invited her to the manor for dinner. She looked at her watch and pouted. _He's late._ Kagome thought as she tapped her foot impatiently on the gray pavement. She frowned when an unfamiliar red Porsche stopped in front of her. _What now?_

"Honey, hop in." Inuyasha yelled from inside and Kagome raised her brow, her temper rising slowly.

"What the hell are you doing driving without a license?! You should just have asked Toutousai to drive you here!" Kagome snapped as she buckled her seat belt.

"Temper, temper…." Inuyasha said grinning waving something in her face.

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she grabbed the thing he waved in front of her. "You got yourself a license? How come, you're not even eighteen yet?"

"Ah, sex appeal…." Inuyasha replied grinning crazily.

"Let me guess, you slept with someone from the land transportation office?" Kagome asked hiding her giggle.

"Funny honey."

"How did you get a license then?"

"Dad." Inuyasha replied as he maneuvered his car around a curb.

"And this car?"

"Dad's gift." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, how generous." Kagome replied smiling at him. "Your parents are there too, right?"

"Yes, why? Scared we'd be alone and I'd ravish you?"

"No, _baka._ And if you do, I'd just ravish you back."

"Smart girl, but why the question then?"

"It's just that our last discussion with your parents is still fresh on my mind and I don't feel like doing another round of mating forum with them…it's too embarrassing to be real.…" Kagome said and Inuyasha laughed, pressing a button on the dashboard. The heavy black gates of the Hirohito manor opened silently.

"Sesshoumaru's here." Inuyasha said sniffing the air as he got out of the car.

"Oh, he is? I haven't seen him in ages…" Kagome said smiling.

"Are you excited to see him?" He asked as he opened Kagome's door.

"Inuyasha, we're not having this kind of discussion now…" Kagome sighed taking the hand he offered.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked stopping to face her. "I want to know…"

"Because he's you're brother and it's insane that you should be jealous of him. I already told you that I am yours not Sesshoumaru's or anybody else's but yours."

"But still…" Inuyasha protested.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Mrs. Hirohito called and they both turned to face her as she walked gracefully towards them.

"Mrs. Hirohito." Kagome said as the older woman kissed both Kagome's cheeks.

"Glad you could make it. Come inside, it's rather cold out here." Mrs. Hirohito said as she ushered the pair inside the manor.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"Hello, Miko." Sesshoumaru greeted as they got inside.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled pleasantly at Inuyasha's older brother.

"I'm glad we see each other again." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hand when she heard him growl and chose to just smile at Sesshoumaru rather than reply. Inuyasha's eyes flickered red.

"He's flirting with you…" Inuyasha hissed and Kagome rolled her eyes. They were at the kitchen volunteering to get the chocolate cake from the fridge.

"He's just talking to me…"

"No, I can sense it…"

"Sense what?"

"He likes you, dammit!"

"Dammit, dammit! I already told you that you hold my heart, what else do you want to hear? That with my body I thee worship?!" Kagome snapped, her temper rising uncontrollably.

"Show me…"

"You want me to fuck your brains out in front of your parents just to prove that? This jealousy is getting tiring!" Kagome replied angrily.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then what the hell did you mean by that? Should I start bearing placards with the words I'm Inuyasha's Property' to make you feel better?!"

"I can't help what I feel…"

"Of course you can! The more I think about it the more I come to realize that you don't trust me at all! Do you think I'd sleep around when you're not looking?"

"Kagome…"

"Enough…" Kagome held up her hand as she walked towards the door bringing the cake with her.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Hirohito asked as he looked at the teenagers.

"Yes, Sir." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru stood up to pull her chair out for her, Inuyasha thought of the same thing and in his haste pushed Kagome towards Sesshoumaru. Kagome shrieked.

"Caught you." Sesshoumaru said as he held Kagome by the waist.

"Thank you," Kagome replied and stopped when she heard a growl and Mrs. Hirohito's gasp.

"Izza…run, we'll handle it." Mr. Hirohito told his wife as they watched Inuyasha's eyes bled crimson, his fangs lengthened and his claws extended. Jagged purple marks marred his face as he snarled at them.

"No, I won't leave my son…" Mrs. Hirohito cried as she watched Inuyasha advanced towards them.

_My mate. I want my mate!_

"Father, take mother and run, I'll take care of Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Kagome behind him.

"But…" Mrs. Hirohito protested.

"Come, Izza."

"No!"

"There's not much we can do, the more threatened he feels, the longer he stays in that form!"

"I won't leave my son, Tai!" Mrs. Hirohito yelled as her husband lifted her off the floor and carried her to another room.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled as Kagome made a move towards Inuyasha. "He's dangerous!"

"He's Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she pushed Sesshoumaru's hand away. She advanced carefully towards Inuyasha holding her hand out towards him.

Inuyasha looked at his mate and he growled when he sniffed the air and smelled someone else's scent on her. She was talking to him and he tilted his head as he tried to listen.

_My mate. Come to me._

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called as she walked bravely forward. He snarled and felt irritated when he smelt fear in her scent for a second.

"Careful, Kagome…" Sesshoumaru warned and Inuyasha bared his fangs at him.

_He has his scent on my mate!_ _My mate!_ _Mine! Mine!_

Inuyasha growled impatiently as he waited for Kagome to reach him, he extended his arm and grabbed hers when she was near enough. Kagome winced as his claws dug into her flesh.

"Inuyasha, it's me…" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha licked her face, nipping at her neck none too gently.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._ His blood roared in his ears as he tried to eliminate the other demon's scent on his mate. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt his fangs tear on her skin. _Calm down, Kagome. He shouldn't feel threatened._ Sesshoumaru hissed when he saw how Kagome closed her eyes in pain, he made a move towards them…

"No, stop!" Kagome yelled and Sesshoumaru stilled. Inuyasha snarled as his grip on Kagome tightened. Kagome bit her lip as his claw dug to her waist, she felt faint and she's becoming less and less calm as she felt a hot trickle of blood on her hips.

"Inuyasha, don't. Baby please, come back to me." Kagome whispered tears running down her face.

_She's crying. My mate is crying. My mate is_ _scared of me._

"Inuyasha please…" Kagome cried. Inuyasha sniffed, he could smell her blood and her fear and he felt angrier.

_Why are you scared of me? Why are you scared of me?!_ Inuyasha shook Kagome roughly and her aura flared surfacing in her defense. Inuyasha let out a yelp and let Kagome go abruptly.

_My mate dare defy me? She should be punished! She will_ _be punished!_ Inuyasha made a swipe at Kagome intending to pull her to him as she blindly tried to back away. His claws connected with her shoulder and Kagome felt white hot pain shot through her. She saw Sesshoumaru lunged at Inuyasha and flew helplessly towards the other end of the room.

"Inuyasha, stop! This isn't you!" Kagome yelled and her barrier erected making Inuyasha madder as he tried to reach his mate. He clawed at the barrier and for a second Kagome actually thought her barrier would let him in but it seems it rejected the full demon's aura. She watched helplessly at Inuyasha yelped with pain every time he made contact with her barrier. Her heart ached as she watched his claws sizzle and blister, his hands bleeding.

_Mate, I have to get to my mate!_

"Inuyasha, please." Kagome sobbed and her aura flared violently making Inuyasha growl in pain louder. _He wants_ _to get to me._ Kagome thought as she saw Inuyasha's desperate attempts to get inside her barrier, she closed her eyes and concentrated until her barrier quivered and faded. Inuyasha growled and launched at her. She didn't even feel the pain when his claws connected with her flesh because she was slowly blacking out…slowly falling into oblivion.

_Mate, no!_ Inuyasha growled as Kagome slowly lost consciously. _Mate, come back!_ He whimpered.

Kagome reached up to touch Inuyasha's hand. "Come back to me, Inuyasha…" She whispered as her world turned black, little by little…"Come back to me…"

Inuyasha howled.

**------------------**

**------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**A rather long chapter. Please review. And the poem Inuyasha recited is not actually mine…I got it from a friend who got it from the internet so now I'm going crazy looking for the rest of it and its author…don't sue…not mine…are we friends? Hehehe!**


	27. Choices

**CHAPTER 27:** **CHOICES**

"_Come back to me…."_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and the sickening smell of blood, fear and tears assaulted his nose. He looked around him and saw Sesshoumaru staring at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. He felt a dead weight in his arms and he was almost afraid to look down.

"Inuyasha….?" Sesshoumaru called his name and he looked at his brother hesitantly.

"Kagome, needs medical attention…" Sesshoumaru whispered and Inuyasha felt a pain in his heart like no other. He lowered his head and met Kagome's bloody, unconscious form.

"Kagome…" He sobbed her name brokenly as he hugged her frail body close. He laid his ear on her chest and was relieved to hear her heart beat. He cringed when he looked at his hands - his hands which are coated with blood - Kagome's blood. He felt bile rise in his throat as he fought the urge to gag. _I have to be strong,_ _I have_ _to be strong for her._

Inuyasha vaguely heard Sesshoumaru issuing commands as he continued to clasp Kagome to his chest. He felt his mother hug him from behind and his father talking to someone over the phone, still he remained immobile afraid the faint beating of her heart would stop if he made even the slightest move.

"Son, the paramedics are here…" Mr. Hirohito whispered minutes after and Inuyasha looked at him blankly.

"They're here to take Kagome to the hospital…"

"NO!" Inuyasha snapped. "No one's taking my mate away from me!"

"Inuyasha…." Sesshoumaru said and he could hear his mother crying in the background.

"They won't harm her, they're here to help." Mr. Hirohito said, his face grim. In the end, it was Sesshoumaru, with his calm voice, who convinced Inuyasha to let Kagome go promising him he'd ask the paramedics to let stay by her side. He remembered being ushered inside the ambulance as his parents and Sesshoumaru jumped into their cars to follow.

It felt so unreal, the high-pitch ringing of the ambulance's siren as the vehicle weaved in and out of after-dinner traffic, the soft beeping sound of an apparatus monitoring Kagome's heartbeat and breathing, the delicate, cold hand of Kagome which he gripped like a lifeline. He felt his heart shatter every time she struggles to breathe.

_Kagome, don't leave me…_He chanted over and over in his head as he looked at the pale girl beside him, her pink dress blooded and torn. As if hearing him, she weakly gripped his hand and Inuyasha gave in and openly cried. He felt his body wracked by sobs too huge and too painful to contain. The ambulance stopped and he dazedly got out never letting go of Kagome's hand. He saw his parents and couldn't bear to stomach the pity in their faces.

"Sir, you are not allowed in…" The nurse informed him quietly and he glared at her.

"NO, I'll go with her!" He replied even as the nurse shook her head.

"Inuyasha, you'll see her in an hour, please they have to check her up…" Sesshoumaru said as he put his hand heavily on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What if something happens to her?" He asked no one as they pried his hand off hers.

"Nothing's going to happen to her. You wouldn't let anything happen to her, would you?" Sesshoumaru said as he steered Inuyasha into the white folding chairs. He sat down quietly and Sesshoumaru sat beside him.

"I did this to her…"

"You were not aware of what you were doing…" Sesshoumaru replied sighing heavily.

"But still…"

"Inuyasha, it won't help Kagome if you die blaming yourself for a predicament we both know you have no control over…"

"You're actually talking to me…" Inuyasha said as he glanced at Sesshoumaru sideways.

"So it seems…"

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why are you talking to me, Sesshoumaru?"

"Because you're my brother and you need my help."

"Is that all?"

"And your mate is a special girl who would probably blast me till I melt if I'll leave you alone when you obviously need someone."

"My mate is special, isn't she?" Inuyasha said smiling softly.

"That she is."

"Wait, how did you know…?"

"I know Inuyasha. I knew from the very start she was meant to be…yours." Sesshoumaru replied in a slightly melancholic voice.

"But you have feelings for her."

"That I won't deny…" Sesshoumaru said as he looked Inuyasha in the eye. "But it was you she chose, it was you she promised her life to, it is you she loves…"

"And that's okay with you?"

"Little brother, you really are stupid if you think one can mess up with hearts and destinies."

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru…"

"For?"

"I'm sorry that she chose me over you…"

"Cruel until the very end." Sesshoumaru replied smirking.

"And I'm sorry that it took an accident like this for us to talk….like brothers."

"I prefer the cruel until the very end you, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha could not help but smirk.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Mrs. Higurashi arrived after thirty minutes with Souta and Inuyasha prayed the floor would open up to swallow him or the ceiling would collapse to kill him. Talking to Sesshoumaru and their parents was hard but talking to Mrs. Higurashi will be mission impossible.

"You have to face her…" Sesshoumaru said following Inuyasha as he ran towards the comfort rooms when he heard Mrs. Higurashi's voice.

"I can't…"

"I can't is for sissies…." Sesshoumaru taunted.

"How can I tell her I did _this_ to her daughter?!"

"Would you rather that I tell her?" Sesshoumaru asked raising his brow.

"I…..I….."

"See, the best person to tell her about what happened is you, not Dad, not Mother neither I but you…"

"Have I told you you're a bastard?" Inuyasha feebly said.

"Countless times actually…" Sesshoumaru replied.

"What should I tell her, Sesshoumaru?"

"The truth…"

"But…"

"The truth Inuyasha, the truth that you never intended for this happen, that you'd rather let me kick your ass than scratch Kagome's skin…"

"How about I kick yours?"

"Ah, how ignorant of you little brother…"

"Ignorant?"

"How ignorant of you to think that you can kick my ass…" Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door and left.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she cried looking at Kagome's pale, bruised face.

"I did it." Inuyasha replied as he opened the door to Kagome's room.

"You? How?"

"I turned full demon and….and…." Inuyasha stammered, uncertain how he should continue.

"I've heard enough…" Mrs. Higurashi said and Inuyasha bowed his head unable to meet Kagome's mother's gaze.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi uttered softly and Inuyasha closed his eyes in shame.

"No, I did not…"

"So why are you scared?"

"Because I'm supposed to take care of her…"

"And I know you did...you would…always."

"I'm so sorry."

"You're forgiven, I know Kagome forgave you even before you asked."

"I failed her…"

"You're here by her side, you did not."

"How can you be so kind after what happened?" Inuyasha asked, confusion visible in his face.

"Because the heart sees what the eye could not and I know you'll never hurt my daughter, Inuyasha. Same as I know that she loves you and you love her just as fiercely.

"I'm not worthy of her…" Inuyasha said.

"Tell Kagome that and she'd probably kick your ass until you wake up from that self-induced nightmare." Mrs. Higurashi replied and Inuyasha smiled feebly.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"Should we tell him?" Mrs. Hirohito asked her husband sadly.

"We should, his training starts in a week."

"He wouldn't leave her side…"

"He does not have a choice, we don't want to lose him and I'm sure he does not want to hurt Kagome again…"

"But would he agree?"

"Izza…"

"Tai, we both know what happens when mated pairs are separated…"

"We had to take the risk, I'm scared and apprehensive as you are and believe me, I never dreamed of taking Inuyasha away from Kagome but after the accident, I'd rather face my son's wrath than lose him…"

"But how?"

"We need to explain to him carefully…it's now or never and never is not an option…"

"I wish there's some way we could train him here…"

"I wish so too but considering Inuyasha's special circumstances…"

"What of Kagome?"

"Kaede mentioned a spell…"

"I don't agree to it!" Mrs. Hirohito snapped and closed her mouth when Inuyasha entered the room.

"What do you want to talk about, Mom, Dad?" Inuyasha asked as he took the seat across his parents.

"Inuyasha, please before any reaction, I want you to hear us out…"

"Okay," Inuyasha slowly replied as he eyed his parents. He could smell his mother's nervousness and…sadness? _Why is Mom sad?_

"We think…I think that the reason your youkai comes out is because you're physically weak so it surfaces when you or someone you love feels threatened…"

"Oh-kay…and?"

"And we've decided to…" Mrs. Hirohito started and stopped, unable to meet her son's eyes.

"We've decided to let you undergo training…physical training…" Mr. Hirohito finished.

"Okay, I'm cool with that." Inuyasha answered smiling at his parents.

"We're glad."

"So is it after school or every weekend?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"It's eight hours a day everyday…" Mr. Hirohito replied.

"What?! What about school, dad?"

"You'll be home-schooled…"

"Okay…at least Kagome can come over."

"Inuyasha, Kagome _can't_ come over." Mrs. Hirohito said gently.

"Why?"

"Because you'll be training in London…" Mr. Hirohito answered.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why London?"

"Because that's where the council is based, due to the sensitivity of your case, the council has decided that your training be guarded and isolated.

"Who gives a fuck about the council?! I've never even heard that a council for _our kind_ exists until today!"

"Inuyasha, we've talked to you about the council when you turned twelve, they are _chosen_ individuals representing the youkai, hanyou and human line. They step in to provide order…"

"But, what about Kagome?"

"We'll look after her…" Mrs. Hirohito assured her son.

"I'll die without her…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Just kill me rather than make me live away from her…"

"Inuyasha, please understand. Both yours and Kagome's lives are in danger the longer these transformations are left alone…"

"I can always go back, Kagome is always able to call me back…" Inuyasha reasoned, his voice quivering at the thought of being far from his mate.

"But at what cost? Kagome is in the hospital now, unconscious for almost sixteen hours…"

"I did not mean to hurt her…"

"We know honey, we know but these transformations are dangerous to you too, when your youkai takes over, it fights to remain in control and the longer it is in control of you no matter how temporary, your human part dies until you won't be able to come back…until Kagome won't be able to call you back." Mrs. Hirohito explained, her heart breaking at the sight of her son.

"I agree and I promise to train…please…just not far here….just not far from _her_…" Inuyasha pleaded.

"I'm sorry, son but London is the best option for you now. It has the most advance facilities to monitor your progress while you train and the council's headquarters is secure enough for you…and the people who'll be training you." Mr. Hirohito said as he gripped Inuyasha's hand.

"Okay, if it's for the best…" Inuyasha responded. _A few weeks away from Kagome wouldn't hurt…that much._ He thought although he felt a tearing in his gut at the thought. _Two weeks, two weeks is how long I will allow it._

"Good."

"How long is the training?" Inuyasha asked and felt uneasy when his mother paled.

"Two years…"

"WHAT?! NO!" Inuyasha yelled and Mrs. Hirohito winced.

"Two years is how long it takes for you to get trained and learn your abilities…"

"Are you trying to take me away from my mate?!" Inuyasha asked loudly, his eyes starting to bleed crimson.

"Inuyasha…"

"You're taking me away from Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha, please…"

"How can you…" Inuyasha said and his fangs started to lengthen, Mrs. Hirohito threw herself at his son's arm hugging him intensely.

"No, Inuyasha…please don't…please …please fight it. Kagome will be waiting for you, she'll be waiting…" She sobbed pitifully, not minding the claws that bit into her arms. Mr. Hirohito held his breath as he smelled her wife's blood.

"INUYASHA! SNAP THE HELL OF IT!" Mr. Hirohito bellowed as he too transformed, slowly, Inuyasha's claws retracted, the fangs went back to their normal size.

"Mom…?" Inuyasha asked and he pushed her mother slightly off him.

"You're back…" Mrs. Hirohito cried as she hugged him close. "You're back." Inuyasha stepped back and looked at his blooded claws… He looked at his mothers wounded arms and ran.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Inuyasha ran until he reached the Higurashi shrine. He sat on the lowest of the stone steps as he cradled his head on his hands, his hands which drew blood from the only two women he loves - his mother and his mate. Inuyasha sighed as he slowly ascended the steps leading to the shrine. _It seems no one's home_. _May be they're at the hospital looking after Kagome._ _I'll go visit later when everyone has already left._ He thought as he walked towards the Goshinboku and climbed the lowest branch. He could see Kagome's room from where he sat and he could not help the pain in his heart.

_Kagome._ Kagome trusted him, she trusted him with her life that's why she's lying now in that cold, hospital bed. Inuyasha sighed as he jumped into the wide ledge below Kagome's window, he pulled himself until he was leveled with her window, he tugged and the glass pane slid open. _She leaves it intentionally open every night because she knows I'll be sneaking in._ he could not help the warmth that enveloped him as soon as her scent surrounded his senses. He flipped the switch on and sat on her bed.

Inuyasha smiled as his gaze fell on the pictures Kagome pasted on her wall. He moved closer and touched the photos, his claws tracing gently Kagome's face. He smiled sadly as he remembered how and when the recent photo was taken - it had been his birthday and Kagome had jumped into his lap as soon as Miroku set the camera's timer, wrapping her arms around his neck and sticking her tongue out as the camera clicked. He felt his tears trickle down his face as he thought of being away from her. _Two years - almost a lifetime._ He lay on her bed and hugged her pillow to his chest inhaling her lingering scent. _I can't even last a night without her, how can I last two years?_ Inuyasha asked himself as he slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**------------------**

**------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**My beautiful FFnet Readers, here's the bonus super fast update since I just LOVE your reviews. Thanks. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	28. Moonlight Promises

**WARNING: LEMON AND TEARS**

**CHAPTER 28: MOONLIGHT PROMISES**

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha, quietly sleeping in Kagome's bed. She felt tears fell from her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. She and Souta went home, leaving Kagome's grandfather to look after her so Souta may still attend his classes. She had intended to clean Kagome's bedroom after Souta left for school and saw Inuyasha inside, sleeping.

"Inuyasha…" Mrs. Higurashi called softly.

"Inuyasha…" She called again, this time touching the boy's shoulder. Inuyasha bolted upright and swallowed when he saw Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'm so sorry…I….I got through the window…." Inuyasha tried to explain and Mrs. Higurashi smiled fondly.

"I know you've been sleeping in my daughter's bedroom for almost three months now Inuyasha. I also know that you and Kagome are…are…ma-…..are together."

"Are you mad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why should I be?"

"Because we did not tell you?"

"Inuyasha, it's funny how you and Kagome tried to hide it but your efforts are futile because it shows…It shows when you unconsciously touch each others hands. It shows when you look at her and your face would light up. It shows when my daughter would smile at anything that you say…"

"I miss her terribly…"

"I know and I know what your parents asked of you…"

"I would die if she's not near…"

"And she would too that's why I'm asking you to be strong for the both you…"

"I'll try…"

"Inuyasha, the heart is a fragile thing and forgive me but at first I thought yours and Kagome's relationship is not this serious but when your mother called….I was blown away. My daughter is just a child…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, don't get me wrong. You make my Kagome happy and for that I'm thankful. The universe can't be blamed for people falling in love…yours and Kagome's just came early." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she took Inuyasha's hand.

"I'll be gone for two years, please take care of her and ask her to wait for me…"

"Why don't you tell her that yourself? She has finally woken up." Mrs. Higurashi said and Inuyasha dashed out of the bedroom.

**-------------------**

**-------------------**

"Inuyasha, why don't you come in?" Kagome said smiling softly when she felt Inuyasha outside her door. Sango and Miroku said quiet goodbyes to Kagome to give the couple space.

"Get inside she's been waiting for you…" Miroku whispered as he passed by Inuyasha. Sango smiled encouragingly.

"I can sense you, _baka._" Kagome said when he sat on the chair beside her bed.

"I don't know what to say…" Inuyasha said as he looked at the bandages on Kagome's arms.

"Then don't say anything…"

"Kagome…"

"I'm just glad you came back…" Kagome said sobbing softly and Inuyasha sprang to his feet to hold her.

"I'm sorry…"

"You scared me; I thought I won't be able to call you back…." Kagome said crying on his chest.

"You'll always be able to call me back and my heart will listen to you…"

"But it took so long…."

"Honey…"

"Don't ever scare me like that again, I was so afraid I was going to lose you…"

"I'll never leave you…"

"Don't….not even for a second."

"Kagome…"

"I thought you don't know what to say…" Kagome jested as she wiped her tears off her eyes.

"I see you're feeling well already…" Inuyasha replied as he sat on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"I was not ill…just broken-hearted…"

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't seem to reach you…"

"Kagome, even when I transform, I always know it's you…"

"Are your hands okay?" Kagome asked as she grabbed Inuyasha's hands.

"They are…"

"They got burned…"

"Youkai healing abilities." Inuyasha replied as he stared at her, head bowed as she gently touched his hands.

"What other abilities do you have?" Kagome asked as she grinned at him.

"I'm rather good at loving you…"

"I mean aside from that…" Kagome teased.

"That's all I need to have…"

"Awww, my baby is still corny…" Kagome said and was surprised when Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

"Promise me you won't forget…"

"Huh?" Kagome tried to lean away to look at his face.

"Promise me you won't forget me…"

"Why would I?"

"Just promise me…"

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Just promise me, Kagome."

"I won't forget you…" Kagome said, her heartbeat sounding like thunder in her ears. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Inuyasha replied finally letting her go.

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"I promise I won't ever forget you. I promise I will love you till the day I die. I promise I'll come back for you…" Inuyasha said and Kagome started crying.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving me?" Kagome demanded, sobs wracking her body.

"I'm going away for a while…"

"Where? I'll go with you."

"You can't, I wish…"

"What do you mean I can't?! I want to go with you! Why the hell are you leaving me?!" Kagome's asked, her voice rising hysterically.

"Hon…"

"You promised, you promised you won't leave me…ever."

"I did…"

"So, are you going back on your word?"

"I'm not. Kagome, listen. I'm sorry I suddenly blurted it out when you've just recovered but I can't help it, you have to know so we will be prepared."

"Stop going in circles dammit!! Tell me what the hell is wrong!!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm being sent to London for training. Dad said the reason why I transform is because I'm not strong so my youkai surfaces every time I'm threatened.

"But you said I'm always able to call you back…you said you'll always come back to me…"

"Kagome, I nearly killed you…"

"But I'm talking to you now, dammit! I'm alive!"

"Yes and I'm glad that you are but I can't afford to…" Inuyasha sighed. "I thought I was going to lose you, I cannot afford close brushes such as this…"

"You should have killed me if you plan on leaving like this…"

"Kagome…"

"I will die without you, can't you see that? Make them see that…"

"I'll be back in two years…"

"Two years?!" Kagome bolted upright pushing Inuyasha off her bed. "Two years?! A lot could happen in two years!"

"Honey, don't be mad….I'll train faster, I'll do better…"

"Two years?" Kagome asked in disbelief as she clutched her blanket to her chest.

"Kagome, please…"

"Leave now…" Kagome whispered.

"Honey, don't, please….not like this…"

"Leave now, please…I want to be alone first…"

"Kagome…"

"Just give me two hours in exchange for the two years…" Kagome said as she lay back down on her bed.

"I don't want to leave you…"

"Let's talk after two hours…"

"Kagome…"

"Please, Inuyasha I need time to let things sink in. After two hours, I'll be more rational. I'll be less bitchy, I'll be better. So please….just two hours." Kagome pleaded averting her face. Inuyasha sighed and got up.

"I'll be back here in one and a half hours…"

"Okay but go straight to the shrine. I'm going home tonight."

"Kagome…"

"Please, I'll wait for you in my room…be there." Kagome said and Inuyasha walked towards the door to leave.

**-------------------**

**-------------------**

Mrs. Higurashi kept on glancing at her daughter as she drove the family's car towards the shrine. Kagome had been adamant to go home telling doctors that she's feeling better and peeled off her bandages to show perfectly healed wounds with only reddish, thin scars visible.

"Youkai healing abilities." Kagome had whispered when the nurses and doctor looked at her in confusion.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter tentatively.

"He's leaving, Mama." Kagome said and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know…"

"I can't….not without him."

"Kagome, listen to me as I tell you the Inuyasha's story…." Mrs. Higurashi said as she told her daughter what Mrs. Hirohito told her…

**-------------------**

**-------------------**

Kagome brushed her wet locks as she sat on her bed wearing her pink robe. Her heart broke at what her mother told her. She had cried brokenly as she sat on her bath tub, willing the lukewarm water to wash away her pain. _We don't have a choice, how cruel of fate to not leave us a choice…_ Kagome thought and straightened when she felt Inuyasha.

"The latch is open…" Kagome said staring at her pink bedroom slippers and Inuyasha slid the glass pane slowly and let himself in.

"Hi…" Inuyasha said as he sat on Kagome's pink bean bag.

"Why so far away, sit beside me." Kagome told Inuyasha as she smiled hollowly - her heart shattered, her soul broken. Inuyasha rose up and sat beside Kagome on her bed.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome cut him off, "I'll wait for you even if it takes forever."

"Hon…"

"I'm yours as you are mine…" Kagome said as she cupped Inuyasha's face.

"I'm yours as you are mine…" Inuyasha repeated kissing her palms gently.

"I know they will try to break the bond because it is said that mates die when they're separated…"Kagome said smiling bravely at him even when tears raced down her cheeks.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, a lump forming in his throat. He had known that his parents will break the bond and he had pleaded with them to take Kagome with him but the council wouldn't hear it, for them Kagome will only be a distraction, a distraction which could cause Inuyasha his life.

"Promise me you'll come back to me…" Kagome said as she slightly stood up to unknot the robe and let in fall in a crumpled heap by the floor.

"I promise…" Inuyasha said as he reached out to her, pulling her gently towards him.

"Promise me there'll be no other…" Kagome said, as alone tear trek from her chin down the valley of her breast.

"I promise…" Inuyasha said as Kagome's hands helped him take off his shirt. Inuyasha pushed Kagome gently on the bed to stand up to discard the rest of his clothing. He covered Kagome's nakedness with his as he gently kissed her lips. She hungrily kissed him back and opened her mouth when his tongue begged for entrance.

"Promise me that even when the bond is broken and we wouldn't remember any of these, you'll find me…" Kagome whispered snaking her arms around his neck as Inuyasha kissed her neck. She arched her back off the bed when he sucked and lapped on the red mark branding her as his.

"I promise." Inuyasha whispered back. "I promise to always look for you, I promise that even when my mind does not remember, my heart will…" Inuyasha replied as he looked at Kagome's eyes which are misty with tears.

"I promise to wait for you and love no other…" Kagome smiled tearfully as she opened her legs wider, cradling Inuyasha's warmth fully. Inuyasha's hand traveled to her breast and she moaned uncontrollably when his tongue traced dizzying circles on her flesh.

"Only with you and no one else…." Inuyasha rasped as he felt Kagome melt in his arms. He rocked forward slightly and almost came undone when he felt her slippery folds parted a little to tease his manhood.

"Only with you and no one else…" Kagome moaned when she felt Inuyasha reach down, his length probing her entrance slickly.

"You are mine, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered brokenly as he slid smoothly inside Kagome's warmth. They lay still for a second staring at each other's eyes, both bursting with an unnamed emotion stronger than they let themselves believe.

"I am always yours, Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned softly, closing her eyes as Inuyasha started to move inside her. She bent her knees instinctively and his breathing snagged when he felt himself snuggle closer inside her.

Kagome moved languidly to meet his thrusts, never taking her eyes off his. She vowed to remember how his golden gaze darkens every time she moves her hips to meet his. She vowed to remember how his breathing sounds as he quickened their pace. She vowed to remember how much she loves the man filling her completely, making her quiver with need.

"I chose you and I will choose you over all others everyday for the rest of my life…" Inuyasha said as he felt Kagome slid her hands off his neck to rest on his hips pulling him to her closer than what's possible. His mouth opened in a silent scream as she bit her lips, both careening closer to the edge. Inuyasha drove harder and Kagome matched him thrust for thrust.

"I love you…" Kagome whispered as she shattered beneath him.

"I love you…" Inuyasha whispered back before kissing her mouth swallowing her scream.

_Mine._ Inuyasha thought, his eyes turning red.

"Yours." Kagome replied quietly as she hugged him to her. "Yours and no one else's." Kagome whispered soothingly and Inuyasha shuddered his release.

"I promise I'll find you, mate." Inuyasha whispered.

"And I promise, my heart will know you at first sight…." Kagome replied, holding Inuyasha's hand in hers.

**-------------------**

**-------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**Ah, I am soooo proud of this chapter…. Leave your reviews**


	29. Goodbyes

_**Warning: Waaahhhhhhhhh!**_

_I hope you got that…_

**CHAPTER 29:** **GOODBYES**

"What are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked as he played with Kagome's hair. They were inside his bedroom, his packed bags lying idly at the foot of his bed.

"A lot…"

"Like…?"

"Like what's it like to forget…"

"Kagome, we've talked about this."

"And talking does not stop me from hurting…"

"Don't be like this, I won't be able to leave you if you're like this." Inuyasha said quietly as he kissed the top of her head. Kagome blinked as fresh tears gathered in her eyes.

"I can't help it. I'm sorry. I promise I'll be strong." Kagome said as she blinked furiously. The past five days had been a blur as they tried to cram every moment into five short days - talking, laughing, crying, teasing, loving and crying some more.

"We promise to find each other…" Inuyasha stated calmly although his insides were tearing apart. He had argued with his father repeatedly, not wanting to sever the bond but the older Hirohito wouldn't hear any of it because as he explained, Kagome would die if he's not near and he would follow soon after.

"Just pray there'll be no one else or I'd probably kick your ass…" Kagome threatened smiling weakly.

"You don't trust me?"

"Baby, I do…it's the girls I don't trust…they can't seem to resist you…" Kagome teased and Inuyasha laughed.

"I'll miss your laugh…" Kagome said, feeling sad again.

"Kagome, two years is not far…."

"It's a lifetime for me…"

"It is for me too but if we think of it that way, we'll probably never going to make it."

"I'm going to get home-schooled again."

"Is that principal Kaede's suggestion?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, she promised to give me further training for my miko powers but she said I should be home-schooled so my memory will not be jumbled after the bond is severed."

"I'm sorry that this sound so selfish but I'm glad you'll be home-schooled…"

"Why?" Kagome asked turning her face to look at him.

"Because the thought of you being near Kouga when I'm not there is making my blood boil…"

"Inuyasha, Kouga is the least of our concerns. Who gives a shit about him?"

"Ah, you're starting to curse…" Inuyasha said tweaking her nose.

"You must have rubbed on me…" Kagome replied as she laid her head below his chin again listening to the even beating of his heart.

"Don't see me off tomorrow…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Why?"

"I won't be able to walk away when I see tears…"

"I won't cry, promise." Kagome said, already her eyes blurring with unshed tears.

"But I will…" Inuyasha murmured hugging her fiercely.

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

Kagome woke up early. _He'll be leaving today._ She thought as she took a bath. She had been warned that the severing of the bond won't be pretty. _But what's worst than us forgetting?_ Kagome sighed as she wrapped her white, downy towel around her body. She slowly walked towards the sink to brush her hair and saw her pale, ghostly reflection on the mirror above it. She wiped the fog off the mirror with her palm and tilted her head to touch her mark. She squeezed her eyes shut to block the tears…

"_Don't see me off tomorrow…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I won't be able_ _to walk away when I see tears…"_

"_I won't cry, I promise."_

_Shit. I promised_ _him I won't cry._ She hastily wiped her tears off and brushed her teeth. Principal Kaede had been sympathetic, even Miroku and Sango showed their understanding but that was what making things more difficult - people showing you pity when you needed their strength. _It's not as if I'm not going to see him again…_ She cursed softly as a lone tear fell. She spit the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth.

She exited her bathroom and searched her closet for something comfortable to wear. She had planned on staying inside her room and plugging her MP3 player in her ears to drown the pain of him leaving.

_Ah, the torture of loving. Had I known it would end up like this..._ Kagome sighed as she pulled her baby blue shirt out. _Damn._ She uttered under her breath as tears flowed unbidden from her eyes. _Had I known it would end up like this…I would still go through it…_

"_I would rather have one touch of your hand, one kiss of your lips, one breathe of your hair than an eternity without it…"Darn Nicholas Cage and Meg Ryan_ _and_ _that line from the City of Angels.'_ Kagome thought as she put on a pair of white shorts.

"Kagome…?" Mrs. Higurashi called softly, her face showing concern when she looked at her daughter's puffy, red eyes.

"Yes, Mama…?" Kagome asked, hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"Darling…" Mrs. Higurashi said as she pulled her daughter towards her. Her mother's action made the dam in Kagome's chest broke and she cried helplessly.

"He's leaving today…" Kagome sobbed as Mrs. Higurashi cried with her.

"Yes, he is…"

"I'm going to die without him…"

"No, you'll live and wait for him…"

"But how can I last two years, half a day away from him is enough to kill me…"

"Kagome that is why the bond will be severed…"

"That's what makes more painful, us not remembering. Who ever thought of such a sick idea?" Kagome sobbed and Mrs. Higurashi rubbed her back soothingly.

"Kagome, if they won't sever the bond, you won't be here to wait for him, you will die…"

"But do we have to forget? It's not fair to know him and love him and forcefully forget him, it's not fair!"

"I know…but even when the bond is severed and your memories of each other continue it will be for nothing because you will continue to look for each other and pine for each other, making you miss out on things that you're suppose to enjoy. Don't tell me you won't spend the two years thinking about Inuyasha if you still have memories of him…"

"But I'd rather be miserable waiting for him than forget…"

"Kagome, you're young, you have a life ahead of you, if you and Inuyasha are fated to be together, you both have nothing to fear…."

"But what if we're not? I don't want _anyone_ else!"

"Come on Kagome, do you believe you're not destined for him?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter gently.

"Mama, I don't care what fate and destiny dictates… I just don't….not anymore…"

"Exactly, if you promised each other you'll find each other again even fate or destiny or whatever there is in the cosmic universe that's suppose to rule our lives, wouldn't be able to change that. Just believe…"

"You're starting to sound like that woman from the radio, Mama. What was her name, Madame Romance?" Kagome said, wiping her tears off.

"That's my girl, the world does not end here…you and Inuyasha will find each other and you will give me beautiful and handsome grandchildren with puppy ears and silver hair…" Mrs. Higurashi said smoothing Kagome's bangs off her face.

"Thank you so much, Mama…"

"What for?"

"For being great at what you are…"

"It's a good thing I made your favorite breakfast…" Mrs. Higurashi teased and Kagome smiled weakly.

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

Inuyasha lay on his bed, ignoring his mother who knocked on his door repeatedly.

"Inuyasha, come down for breakfast." Mrs. Hirohito knocked again and sighed when no answer came. "I know you're already awake, your brother and father are waiting for you downstairs." Mrs. Hirohito called before walking away.

Inuyasha was a little touched when Sesshoumaru went home to see him off. He and his older brother had gotten closer and he preferred Sesshoumaru's sarcastic, cold tone to his parents worried, pitying ones. He sighed as he turned on his side looking at the locket he bought for Kagome two days ago. His parents had warned him to not give Kagome anything that would jug her memory and he bought the locket in a whim when he saw it. It was gold and heart-shaped with a hollowed inside to place a photo in. It was designed as a minuscule, heart-shaped padlock and it came with a miniature key that opens it.

"Inuyasha…" he heard Sesshoumaru's voice and he stood up, hastily stuffing the locket and its key in his pocket before opening the door.

"What?" Inuyasha asked but stepped aside to let his older brother in.

"Done hibernating?" Sesshoumaru asked and Inuyasha smirked.

"I had planned on making a silk cocoon in hopes that I would turn into a beautiful butterfly after…" Inuyasha replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Ah, dear brother…that's just so gay…"

"Keh!"

"So, are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked eyeing Inuyasha's bags.

"Do you honestly think I'll be ready for anything like this…."

"Inuyasha…"

"Watch her for me…" Inuyasha said looking at his brother.

"What?"

"Watch her for me, she'll remember you and you'll remember her but we will not remember each other. It's ironic that we are the only ones to forget…"

"Be glad that _only_ you and Kagome will forget…"

"I know but…"

"I'll watch her for you, Inuyasha…"

"Watch me for her too…"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't make me fall in love with someone else…"

"You think you would?"

"No, but just in case…"

"Inuyasha, you'd better not or else Kagome will eat you alive, fully trained or not…"

"That she will do…" Inuyasha replied smiling fondly.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"That I will fall in love with her and she with me?" Sesshoumaru asked observing Inuyasha's reaction.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, she chose me over you and believe me, she will again…" Inuyasha said returning his brother's gaze.

"Hmm…"

"Besides, if you dare lay a finger on my mate…I'll break free from that training and tear you from limb to limb…"

"You truly scare me sometimes dear brother." Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"Only sometimes?"

"Yes, just sometimes."

"Promise me you'll look after her and me. I'm giving our fate to you…"

"That's too heavy a promise to make."

"Promise me, you'll lead me to her again."

"I can't do that Inuyasha, we both know you're suppose to find her on your own…"

"Okay, just promise me you'll look after her and me."

"That I will do without being told."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"What for?" Sesshoumaru asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Thank you for being smart enough to grant my request." Inuyasha replied smirking.

"Ah, proud to the very end…" Sesshoumaru replied as he stood up and headed for the door.

"That I am…" Inuyasha replied as he stood up and followed Sesshoumaru to the door.

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

Kagome sat in front of the television, not seeing and not hearing anything. She kept on glancing at the wall clock counting the minutes till Inuyasha leaves.

"Why don't you go see him?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"He does not want to…" Kagome replied.

"Why?"

"Because we'll both cry and he wouldn't be able to leave then he won't be able to train then he wouldn't be able to turn back when he transforms…" Kagome said in a dead voice.

"Who says he'll have to know that you're there?" Mrs. Higurashi said sitting beside her daughter and Kagome raised her brow.

"What are you saying, Mama?"

"Come on, I'll drive you…"

"But…"

"Don't let him see you…"

"But…"

"Come on Kagome, do you want to see him or not?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and smiled when Kagome abruptly stood up.

They drove in silence towards the Hirohito's manor. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter's clasped hands lying tensely on her lap.

"Kagome, just one look at him before he leaves and we'll go…" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yes, Mama."

"I'm taking you there because I trust you to not do anything rash."

"Yes, Mama."

"Smile, darling." Mrs. Higurashi said and felt relieved when Kagome smiled feebly.

"Thank you Mama for understanding," Kagome whispered.

"I too loved once Kagome…." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Come to think of it, even after your father died, I continued loving him…" Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at her daughter.

"Papa is such a lucky man."

"And so is Inuyasha…"

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

Inuyasha hugged his mother fiercely and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Take care, my son." Mrs. Hirohito said as she willed her tears not to fall.

"You too, Mom." Inuyasha replied and turned to his father.

"Train hard and train well, we'll all be waiting for you…"

"Thank you, Dad." Inuyasha said as his father hugged him to his chest.

"Don't be a _baka_ and do us proud, little brother." Sesshoumaru said as he thumped Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I'll kick your ass when I'm done training, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha replied as he hugged his older brother. Sesshoumaru was stunned at first but hugged him back.

"We'll be waiting for you. She'll be waiting for you…" Sesshoumaru whispered.

"I know…"

"Go on then…" Sesshoumaru said as Toutousai heaved his baggage inside the trunk of the car. Inuyasha had asked his family not to see him off at the airport, he couldn't stand to see them sad as he walks away. He waved goodbye at his family as he climbed into the front seat of the car. He rolled his window and took one last look at his family and the manor.

"Let's go Toutousai." Inuyasha said as he put his sunglasses on. _Kagome._ He thought as the heavy gates opened. He felt something in his pocket when he moved to fasten his seatbelt. He almost cried when he took it out and saw the locket, with his and Kagome's picture inside it, and its key.

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

Kagome watched, her tears overflowing when she saw his car left. She cried silently, face stoic, fisted hands trembling - only her tears showed how much pain she tried to hide…

"Kagome…"

"For a minute, Mama." Kagome said as she unclasped her seatbelt. She climbed down from the car and slowly walked towards the paved street watching the car that carried Inuyasha away from her slowly disappear.

_Inuyasha._ She thought as she felt her heart being ripped. _Come back to me…I want to kiss you one last time…_" She prayed and more tears flowed. _Come back to me…_

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

_Come back to me…_

Inuyasha turned his head and rolled the window down. _She's here…_

"Toutousai, turn around…" Inuyasha commanded.

"But, sir…"

"I said turn around…this wouldn't take a minute…_please_…" Inuyasha pleaded and Toutousai sighed as he maneuvered the car. _She's here, she came…_

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

Kagome gasped for air as she sobbed uncontrollably. She felt her lungs burn as she tried to breathe evenly. _Come back to me, Inuyasha…_ She pleaded silently and waited.

Mrs. Higurashi watched with growing alarm when she saw her daughter struggle to breath. She hastily unlocked her seatbelt and got off from the car.

"Kagome!" She called as she saw her daughter clasped her chest.

"I'm okay, Mama. Stay there." Kagome replied as she continued to wait. _Come back to me._ She closed her eyes as she sobbed, realizing that he won't be coming back, realizing that he'll forget and she will too. The pain was too much for her to bear and she bowed her head, clutching her chest trying to fight for control…

"Kagome…"

Kagome's head snapped when she heard his voice.

"You came back…" She said as she ran towards him. Inuyasha opened his arms and hugged her tight as they both cried. His tears mingled with hers as he cupped her face with both his hands kissing her passionately.

"I heard you call…" Inuyasha replied when they parted for air.

"I can't let you without saying goodbye…" Kagome said as she continued to cry. "I hope you're not mad." She added as an afterthought.

"I'm not, I'm glad you're hard-headed and didn't obey me once again…" Inuyasha replied smiling weakly through his tears.

"I'll miss you…" Kagome sobbed as she traced his face with her fingers, memorizing every contour, every plane, every surface…

"I'll miss you too…" Inuyasha replied welcoming her touch.

"Don't train too hard you might get sick…"

"Keh, where's your faith in your mate, woman?" Inuyasha replied as he tried to stop the sobs.

"Don't forget to eat on time…" Kagome continued, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

"I won't." Inuyaha replied as he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Don't forget to pray and think of me before you sleep…" Kagome said brokenly and Inuyasha closed his eyes to stop his tears.

"I won't I promise…" He sobbed as he hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't forget me…" Kagome said and her sobs wracked her body as he held her to his chest.

"I promise I won't…not ever…" Inuyasha replied kissing her on the lips once again.

"Look for me, Inuyasha…I'll wait for you…" Kagome said as she felt Inuyasha put something in her hand. She looked down and saw a gold locket.

"I will look for you and find you, Kagome…"

"I'll wait…"

"Promise me you'll be there when I come back…" Inuyasha said as he placed small kisses on her face.

"I'll be there…" Kagome replied, smiling weakly at him.

"I'll find you…" Inuyasha said before pressing his lips on hers. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in. He tilted her face and the kiss deepened, leaving her breathless.

"I promise my heart will know it's you at first sight…" Kagome said as Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her nose.

"My heart will recognize you at first sight…" He whispered back before he kissed her one last time and turned around to walk towards the car.

"I love you…" Kagome whispered in the air as she watched his retreating back.

"I love you too…" Inuyasha replied without turning to look at her before he opened the car's door to get in leaving Kagome clutching the gold heart locket he placed in her hand.

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**Review and I'll write. Hehehe!**


	30. Broken

**CHAPTER 30: BROKEN**

"Kagome, Principal Kaede is here…" Mrs. Higurashi called and she sighed when she saw Kagome's untouched plate on top of her desk.

"Kagome…" She called again as she sat on her daughter's baby blue and white-covered bed.

"Tell her I'm still sleeping…" Kagome said, her voice strained.

"But you're awake…"

"I don't want to face anyone yet…"

"Darling, Inuyasha's been gone for a week and you have not gone to school nor eaten anything after he left.

"I can't, Mama…"

"You promised him you'll wait for him…"

"I did and it hurts…I'm dying…"

"Kagome…"

"This is more difficult than I imagined…"

"Darling…"

"I see him every time I close my eyes, I look for him in other people's faces when I'm awake, I dream of him even when I'm not asleep…"

"Kagome, snap out of it…"

"I can't…" Kagome moaned as tears fell from her eyes to her pillows.

"You are putting Inuyasha in danger." Mrs. Higurashi said quietly and Kagome sat upright.

"What do you mean, Mama?"

"He feels what you're feeling. If you're getting weak and hurting then he is too and he's undergoing training…"

"Why didn't you tell me this…?"

"Kagome, come on, don't you honestly know? You feel each other's emotions, when one of you is ill, the other feels weak too that is why Inuyasha's parents want the bond severed so you both will live…"

"I did not know…"

"Now you do. What are you going to do? Endure this pain as you call it…the more stubborn you are, the more danger you're subjecting Inuyasha to. Come on, Kagome, be strong for him. You'll both get through this…" Mrs. Higurashi said gently as she looked at Kagome's lifeless blue eyes.

"Will you remind me about him, Mama when the bond is broken and we'll forget?" Kagome asked as she gripped her mother's hand.

"No,"

"Why?"

"I don't like seeing what you've become now…if you remember you'll revert back to this hollow, sad, bitter girl I did not raise."

"But Mama…"

"Kagome, I did not raise a selfish daughter who'd rather wither slowly and die in self pity than fight and live for the one she loves. How selfish of you to think you're the one hurting? How selfish of you to think that the world is laughing and mocking you while you bleed…"

"Mama…" Kagome whispered crying again.

"I am hurting too, grandpa is hurting and Souta cries every night because he's scared to lose you. What happened to you, Kagome? Inuyasha hurt as much, may be more than you do, but I did not hear him whining to his parents to stop his training. He is there, half a world away fighting for his life in hopes that you'll be here when he comes back but what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry…" Kagome said as she sobbed in her mother's shoulder. I'm sorry I was too caught up in my own pain…" Kagome cried feeling ashamed because what her mother said was true.

"Don't be sorry…do something….fight back." Mrs. Higurashi said as she smoothed Kagome's tangled hair.

"I'll try…"

"Don't just try, Kagome. You have to get through this…"

"I don't know where to start…"

"Take a bath and eat. I'll tell Principal Kaede you'll be coming down in twenty minutes." Mrs. Higurashi said gently as she rubbed her daughter's back.

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

"How is she?" principal Kaede asked when Mrs. Higurashi came down from Kagome's bedroom.

"I think she'll come around…" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"They're both young…"

"Love does not choose at what age one feels it…"

"So it seems…" Principal Kaede replied smiling gently at Mrs. Higurashi.

"What happens…?"

"What happens when?"

"What happens when the bond is broken?"

"She won't remember him…"

"But she'll remember the rest?"

"Yes, when she sees him, she won't recognize him. The same goes for Inuyasha…"

"How will you break the bond?"

"Through a spell reversion enchantment… when they made the bond, a link between then was forged, the enchantment will cut that tie…"

"And this will not hurt the children?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"A little…their auras will fight back…"

"How little is little?"

"A discomfort in the chest, as they both feel the ties being cut off, but it will only last a minute…then they will spit each other's blood out and the bond is finally broken…"

"Each other's blood?"

"The bite which marked Inuyasha and Kagome mixed their bloods…this blood reacts when someone touches another's mate, it repels another person's touch…" Principal Kaede said and sighed at Mrs. Higurashi's crest-fallen expression.

"What happens when her memory is jugged' as you call it?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired after letting the last bit of information sink in.

"There will be confusion and she'll start asking questions…there will be flashes of what they were and it would just lead to more heartache since these flashes won't make any sense to her…"

"I fear for them…" Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"Inuyasha's family feels the same way you do…"

"How is Inuyasha faring?"

"Not well…he's getting weak that is why it's important that the bond be severed the soonest time possible."

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

Kagome carefully slipped the locket into the gold necklace her father gave her on her eight birthday - his last gift for her because he died a few days after. She sighed as she tried yet again to open the heart-shaped adornment but to no avail. _What's inside this, Inuyasha and how should open it?_" Kagome thought as she gave up and slipped the necklace into her neck.

Her mother's words haunted her and she felt ashamed at how badly she behaved refusing to eat, going to school or doing anything. _I'm such an idiot, I'm putting Inuyasha's life in danger with my stupidity._ She stood up and carefully removed their pictures that she pasted on her walls, her heart breaking a little as one by one the pictures came off.

_I will do anything for you, Inuyasha._ Kagome thought as she tugged the last picture free. She took her diary and every memento he gave her and stashed them in a box. She gasped for air as she vainly tried not to cry. _Damn this is hard…_

"Nee-chan?" Kagome quickly wiped her tears off her face and put on a smile before she turned to face her brother.

"Souta, come here…" Kagome held her hand out towards Souta who gently took her hand in his.

"Are you still hurting?" Souta asked and Kagome could not help the tears that flowed.

"Yes…" She replied smiling tearfully at her brother who wiped her tears with the back of his little hands.

"Everything we'll be okay, I'm still here, Ji-chan is here and Mama too…" Souta told her in a comforting voice and Kagome hugged her brother drawing strength from him.

"I'm sorry if I worried you…"

"It's okay, just promise me you'll get better…"

"I will get better…"

"I miss you nee-chan. You don't go out and you don't go to school anymore, you don't even join us for meals…"

"I'm sorry I promise things will change…"

"I hope so, I'm sure inu-nichan will feel sad when he knows you cry yourself to sleep every night."

"And how did you know I cry myself to sleep every night, little man?"

"You bawl like a wounded big, I'm sure the neighbors even hear you…" Souta replied rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Wounded pig…?!"

"Yes you do…"

"I do not!"

"You do…but it's okay, be thankful inu-nichan is not here to hear it or he might leave you for good…"

"Brat…" Kagome said fondly kissing his brother's hair.

"Get better already; I'll take good care of you…" Souta whispered and Kagome felt stupid acting like a lunatic when she's surrounded by people who love her.

"I will…" Kagome said.

_For you Inuyasha, I will…_

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

Kagome slowly descended the stairs and was shocked to see Sango and Miroku sitting with her mother and Principal Kaede.

"Hello, Kagome…" Sango greeted.

"Good afternoon, Kagome." Miroku seconded and Kagome smiled at the pair.

"Hello guys, what are you doing here?"

"They're here for instructions, Kagome." Principal Kaede answered for them.

"Instructions?" Kagome asked.

"Since they knew of the bonding…"

"Are you erasing _that_ memory from their minds too?" Kagome asked, aghast.

"Look, Kagome, only the immediate family should know, it's a good thing these two are the only ones who knew about it…"

"But…"

"It's part of the process, your families are under strict directives that they will not mention anything about the bonding to you or to Inuyasha but friends are another matter…they tend to talk too much." Kaede said eyeing Sango and Miroku who both raised their brows.

"So we won't even remember each other's names? We wouldn't even remember that we met?" Kagome asked and averted her gaze when she felt tears pool in her eyes.

"You won't…" Kaede replied truthfully.

"I'll remember his family…but not him?"

"Yes…"

"How…?"

"When you see him again it will be like the first time for both of you… your memories of the past remains but without him, you won't recall him being your seatmate and he won't remember you throwing those energy balls at him when you first met…." Kaede said smiling a little.

"That's too harsh…" Kagome intoned in an expressionless voice and Kaede sighed.

"The consequence is even harsher…"

"Why like this…what did we ever do…?"

"Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi said and stood up to hug her daughter.

"I won't even remember his face or his name, it's like I've never met him!"

"Would you rather that Inuyasha die?" Principal Kaede asked and Kagome's head throbbed painfully.

"What?!"

"Kagome, we're not cruel, we don't want you apart too but…"

"Okay, okay…" Kagome replied as the throbbing in her head continued.

"Have you discarded everything that would remind you of him?" Kaede asked, eyeing Kagome who squirmed under the old miko's gaze. She fisted her hand to prevent it from touching the necklace which holds the unopened locket.

"Yes," Kagome replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But I'm just curious, what happens when I see something that reminds me of him?"

"Nothing but we don't want confusion do we?" Kaede replied as she looked hard at the girl.

"Okay," Kagome said raising her chin to meet Kaede's stare.

"Good…prepare yourself, I'll telephone the Hirohitos. The ritual will start shortly. Kaede said and Kagome swallowed the sob that threatened to break free.

"Okay…" She quietly replied as she excused herself. She went up to her room and clasped the locket tightly in her hand. _I cannot let you go without something to remember me by, Inuyasha._" She thought as she tried to even her breathing. _This is it, this is goodbye…_Kagome covered her mouth with both hands as her sobs rose. She slumped into her bed as she finally let the tears flow.

"Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi called and Kagome swiftly wiped her tears with her pillowcase.

"In a minute, Mama," She replied as she hurried inside her bathroom to splash water on her face. She looked at the mirror and touched her mark lightly with her finger. _I promise my heart will remember you at first sight, Inuyasha._ Kagome thought as she wiped her face with her towel and headed for the door.

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

"Inuyasha?" Mr. Bokusen knocked at Inuyasha's door gently.

"The door is open, sensei." Inuyasha replied as he sat up and straightened his bed. The door creaked open and one of the oldest council members came in.

"Your parents called."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. He knew what it means, Kagome has finally relented to break the bond… he was hoping she would not…

"Please follow me," Mr. Bokusen said as he eyed Inuyasha with curiosity. The council had been shocked to learn that the young hanyou had claimed his mate, and debates went on until the wee hours of the morning about the boy's unusual circumstances. At sixteen, Inuyasha and his young Miko are one of the youngest mated pairs with kanji symbols to sanctify their marks on each other, meaning the ritual was completed - the auras recognized one another and fused, the hearts beat as one as the miko's life span lengthened to match her mate's.

Some of the council members are strongly against the severing of the bond because young as Inuyasha and the Miko be, their mating is still sacred in the eyes of the council. What had changed their minds was when Inuyasha's father disclosed how his son nearly killed his mate when he transformed so they agreed to take the boy in.

"Is it okay if I follow you after a minute, sensei?" Inuyasha asked politely and Mr. Bokusen nodded his agreement, his heart going out to the boy who in less than thirty minutes will lose his life's mate.

"Okay, we'll be in the third floor conference room…"

"Thank you." Inuyasha said bowing his head in respect. Inuyasha closed the door gently after Mr. Bokusen left. He knew the drill, and his room is now devoid of anything that would trigger his memories of Kagome. He slumped to the floor, closing his eyes relieving his and Kagome's promises. _I'll look for you, Kagome…_

_My heart will remember you at first sight, Inuyasha…_Inuyasha smiled at the memory as he clasped the small key attached to the gold necklace he was wearing. _My heart will remember you at first sight too,_ _Kagome._ Inuyasha stood up and opened the door.

_My heart will remember you at first sight…_

And so the journey begins…

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**Review!! And yes, this will get BETTER.**


	31. New Beginnings

**CHAPTER 31: NEW BEGINNINGS**

_My heart will remember you at first sight…_

Kagome bolted upright, her breathing heavy. _It's that dream again…_She thought as she looked at her alarm clock. _Ah, too early._ Kagome yawned and stretched freeing herself from the pink blanket that managed to get tangled around her body in her sleep. She shrieked a little when she stepped on the green, crocodile stuff toy Souta gave her for good luck when she took the college entrance exams.

_Argh!_ She thought as she hopped around her room. She wiggled her big toe until the pain subsided. She grabbed the pink towel hanging from the rack and proceeded to the bathroom. She hummed a cheerful tune as she planned on what she's going to do for the rest of the day.

_I'll_ _meet_ _up with_ _Sango and Miroku and we'll watch a movie…I won't think about the exam results. Argh! Stop thinking!_ Kagome berated herself as she felt butterflies around her stomach, the college entrance exam results are due to arrive that day and like Sango and Miroku, she thought of nothing but the results.

_Tokyo University or nothing…_She thought as she rinsed her hair. _Okay, any university or nothing…_She laughed at herself as she turned the shower off. She quickly dried in her hair and changed into a comfortable cargo shorts and white tank top. She adjusted the gold necklace hanging from her neck as she brushed her hair.

"Nee-chan…?" Twelve year old Souta yawned as he opened his sister's bedroom.

"Morning Souta…why are you up early? Classes have ended."

"Oh, Hitomi and I have a date…" Souta casually said and Kagome bent down a little to pinch her brother's cheek.

"Aww….my baby brother is such a lady's man…."

"Stop, nee-chan! I'm not a baby anymore, I already have a girlfriend!"

"You should thank me for all the nights I slaved writing love letters for your girl! You ungrateful brat!" Kagome taunted playfully.

"And I had to do the dishes every night for your trouble so that was fair exchange…" Souta replied rolling his eyes.

"Ah, young love…" Kagome said as he hugged her brother.

"You should get yourself a boyfr---" Souta started and stopped.

"What?"

"Let's go down for breakfast." Souta hastily said and breathed easy when Kagome smiled at him. The family is always careful not to mention anything that would trigger memories in Kagome's head. His sister's situation is fragile and they walk around her in tiptoes praying the two years would end soon…and now it does but old habits die hard.

"Souta!" Kagome called and Souta snapped his head in his sister's direction.

"Duh, breakfast?" Kagome said rolling her eyes heavenwards and Souta followed her downstairs.

"Morning Mama, Ji-chan…" the siblings greeted the other two occupants of the table.

"Morning…" Their grandfather grunted.

"Morning Souta, Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi greeted back as she smiled at her children, her gaze lingering on Kagome's face.

"What is it, Mama?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Nothing…" Mrs. Higurtashi replied smiling fondly at her daughter. _I wonder what's more to come, Kagome._ Mrs. Higurashi thought. After the bond was broken, Kagome was hesitant to get home-schooled again but Mrs. Higurashi stood her ground telling her daughter that her grandfather is sick and needs a constant companion. It broke her heart at how Kagome apologized and Mrs. Higurashi had run towards her bedroom and cried. How could a mother tell her daughter she can't go back to school because her classmates would remember her and Inuyasha? How could a mother tell her daughter that she made up excuse after excuse so she'd stay home, Miroku and Sango her only contacts to the world she loves?

"Mama, are you okay?" Kagome asked her mother with concern in her deep blue eyes.

"Yes, I was just thinking…"

"What's wrong with this family this morning, at first Souta and now you, Mama…" Kagome commented as she poured syrup on her pancake.

"Aren't you excited, darling?" Mrs. Higurashi asked recovering her composure.

"About what?"

"About the college entrance exam results…?"

"Mama, I'm trying not to think about it…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay. I'm just nervous…" Kagome said smiling at her mother. In truth she's _both_ nervous and excited. Nervous because she might not make it to her dream school, The University of Tokyo and excited because if she will make it, she'll be on her own for the first time. Kagome loves her family but the past two years was a little suffocating for her - she wasn't allowed out, her mother telling her to look after her grandfather who looked perfectly healthy to her. She was glad though that her former classmates Miroku and Sango keep her updated with what's going on in the outside world.'

"I'm sure you'll pass nee-chan." Souta's voice woke her up from her thoughts and she looked guiltily at her family who are all unaware how badly she needed to go away…

"Thank you, Souta…I promise to send you pictures…" Kagome joked and smirked when Souta rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't do that often, it might get permanent…" Kagome teased and Souta raised his brow.

"You shouldn't wrinkle your nose then, it might get permanent too…" Souta retorted and Kagome laughed.

"Do you have plans for the day?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sango, Miroku and I are going out to watch a movie…" Kagome said holding her breath as she waited for her mother to object.

"Okay…" Mrs. Higurshi replied and resumed eating. Kagome's eyes bulged.

"You're letting me go?" She asked he mother in amazement.

"Of course…"

"Why?"

"I thought you want to go out?"

"But you were not this easy to convince before…"

"Do you want me to say no?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Of course not…"

"So what are you complaining about?"

"I'm just surprised, Mama." Kagome said smiling shyly at her mother.

_The two years is up Kagome, you're free…_

**------------------**

**------------------**

"Inuyasha…" Mr. Bokusen winced as he heard the noisy banging of the drums. He never could understand how his student, a hanyou at that, could stand the noise. He opened Inuyasha's door and watched as the teenager made more noise banging a stick against those hideous instruments. He sighed as Inuyasha, who had his eyes closed, did not sense him entering the room. Or so he thought…

"Did that blow your hearing away, sensei?" Inuyasha asked, eyes still closed as he twiddled with the sticks.

"You knew I was here all along?"

"Of course, but it was fun making you wince." Inuyasha replied grinning.

"You've come a long way, Inuyasha…"

"Are you going to cry on me now?" Inuyasha asked teasingly as he stood up and put the drum sticks down.

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Bokusen asked smiling at the boy fondly.

"Yes,"

"I hope you'll find what you're looking for…" Mr. Bokusen said and Inuyasha raised his brow.

"What exactly am I looking for?" He asked.

"You're looking for your future, young man…"

"Are you going to lecture me about school and stuff, sensei…come on…!" Inuyasha groaned and Mr. Bokusen laughed. He had grown fond of the boy and he's even sad that he's leaving to go back to Japan.

"Speaking of school…I got a letter from the University of Tokyo…"

"What does it say…?" Inuyasha said, not betraying the nervousness he felt. He had flown back to Japan without his family's knowledge just to take the entrance exams and the council was hesitant to let him go at first but his sensei had fought for him.

"Well…you didn't pass…" Mr. Bokusen said and smiled as the hanyou's shoulders droop. He was hoping Inuyasha would continue his studies in London but when the boy read a brochure about the University of Tokyo he had researched about the school and fell in love with it…

"At least I tried…" Inuyasha said, his heart twisting at the idea. Something about the school calls to him.

"So, are you leaving still?" Mr. Bokusen asked eyeing Inuyasha's packed belongings. He knew what called Inuyasha to go back to Japan, he knew even when the boy doesn't.

"The way you say it sensei, it seems you're going to miss me." Inuyasha kidded, his eyes softening when he looked at the old man who treated him as his own son.

"Of course, I'll miss you, this castle will be too quiet when you're gone…You were quiet noisy you know." Mr. Bokusen said in a mock sigh and Inuyasha laughed.

"I'll miss this place…and you of course, sensei…"

"We'll miss you too Inuyasha. Before I forget…" Mr. Bokusen said as he took the enveloped from his pocket. "Here…"

Inuyasha eyed the enveloped skeptically. "No, it's okay. I failed, right?"

"You tell me…I did not open it." Mr. Bokusen said as Inuyasha took the envelope. He exited Inuyasha's bedroom and heard and loud whoop. _I guess he passed._ The old man thought smiling as he leaned against his cane.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome could not concentrate as she tried to look at the wide screen.

"Quit fidgeting…" Sango said as she hid behind her handkerchief, the three friends were watching the horror movie "The Reincarnation' and all Kagome could think about was the exam results. Sango shrieked and Kagome snapped her attention back to the movie.

"Did you see that, the man turned into that little boy…he sort of melted or something…." Sango whispered quietly as Miroku snored.

"You're boyfriend is asleep…" Kagome commented giggling as Sango nudged Miroku with her elbow.

"What…what happened…?" Miroku asked stupidly as he wiped the drool off his chin.

"Ewww…" Sango remarked as she gave him her handkerchief.

"Wow….who would have thought there exists a man who could sleep through Sango's shrieks…" Kagome said.

"Ah, Kagome…I've heard Sango shriek louder…" Miroku replied and Sango bopped him on the head. Kagome knew Sango and Miroku were intimate…how intimate she does not know but basing on Sango's reaction…they're way beyond petting.

"Shut up Miroku…" Sango hissed and Kagome giggled. She gave Sango her handkerchief to hide in because hers was wet with Miroku's drool. Kagome wondered how a brave, testy girl like Sango could be reduced into a shrieking teenager when watching horror movies.

"That was scary…" Sango said when the movie finished.

"Yes, it was…" Miroku seconded as he yawned.

"Yeah, right…" Sango said smirking. "Why are so quiet, Kagome?" She asked her friend.

"The results are due to arrive today…" Kagome said and regretted when Sango clutched her arm painfully.

"Shit, I totally forgot…I hope I passed…!! Damn, I think I failed….My dad's going to kill me if I failed…Shit, I should have studied some more….Tokyo University is the premiere school but…gods…."

"Sango, calm down…" Kagome said as she freed her arm from Sango's death grip.

"Darn, what if I failed…"

"We'll never know unless…"

"I think I should go home to see how I fared…bye guys!" Sango said as she ran off leaving Miroku and Kagome gaping at her.

"Did she just leave us?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"Ah, don't complain. I'm her boyfriend and she left me…"

"Miroku..." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to…."

"No, I'll go home by myself…you run after Sango." Kagome said as she waved goodbye at Miroku.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome ascended the shrine steps with heavy steps. _Did I pass? What if I did not? Damn, I should have prepared for it harder…_She paused and laughed softly when she realized she started to sound like Sango.

"Mama, I'm home…" Kagome called as she opened the door.

"Welcome home, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter who kissed her cheek.

"Did anything arrive for me, Mama?" Kagome asked hesitantly and Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she handed Kagome the white envelope with Tokyo University's seal. Kagome held her breath as she clasped the letter to her chest. She turned and ran up to her room taking the stairs two steps at a time. Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and their grandfather followed and fought for a space outside Kagome's door. They held their breaths as they heard a paper tear.

Kagome's heartbeat raced as she closed her eyes and pulled a thick wad of paper out. She opened one eye as she took a peek. _Damn, Kagome, don't be a coward now._ Kagome took a breath as she opened both eyes and quickly read the letter. She put it back inside the envelope and opened the door, her face expressionless…

Mrs. Higurashi's face fell when Kagome opened the door. They followed Kagome quietly as the teenager descended the stairs. They sat around the dining table as Kagome opened the refrigerator and took a gulp straight from the carton of fresh milk.

"Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi said, unsure how to comfort her daughter. She knew how much Kagome wanted to pass the Tokyo University entrance exams and she was willing to give anything to make her daughter's dream come true for once.

"Nee-chan…" Souta said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Kagome. As usual their grandfather said nothing.

"It's okay, Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi said as she stood up to wrap her arm around her son and daughter.

"Don't miss me too much…" Kagome said quietly.

"Huh?" Souta asked raising his brow.

"I'm sure you'll love the pictures I'll be sending you, Souta." Kagome said and grinned.

"You mean…?" Souta asked, his eyes widening.

"I PASSED!!" Kagome shrieked as she hugged her brother and mother. "I passed." She sobbed feeling happy and sad at the same time.

"Why are you crying, nee-chan?" Souta asked.

"Because I'll be leaving you…" Kagome said as she sobbed in her mother's arms.

"Kagome, you deserve it…"

"Thank you, Mama." Kagome replied as the telephone rang. Kagome went and hugged her grandfather happily as Mrs. Higurashi answered the phone.

"Higurashi Shrine, hello?"

"Lora, Izza here…"

"Oh…hello…" Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome happily chattering with her brother.

"It's been a long time…"

"Yes, it is." Mrs. Higurashi replied smiling gently. The Hirohitos had not failed to contact them and send the family gifts on special occasions. They had made an agreement that their identity be withheld from Kagome to avoid awkward and long explanations.

"Inuyasha's coming…"

"I know… what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing…we can't interfere."

"I see…" Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she heard Kagome told Souta how excited she is.

"Kagome is going off to college."

"Inuyasha made it to Tokyo University…"Mrs. Hirohito volunteered.

"Good…because that's where my daughter is going."

**------------------**

**------------------**

Inuyasha smiled as he descended the plane. He put his sunglasses back on and smiled when he saw His parents and Sesshoumaru waving at him from the waiting area. He rolled his trolley hurriedly and ran to hug his mother.

"You're back!" Mrs. Hirohito cried as she hugged her son.

"No crying, Mom." Inuyasha said as he kissed both his mother's cheeks.

"I'm happy you're home…"

"Then just smile." Inuyasha teased and winked at his mother. Mr. Hirohito grabbed his son's shoulder and hugged his little boy' who's now taller than him.

"You've grown!" Mr. Hirohito proudly thumped his son's shoulder.

"Of course dad, you didn't expect me to be bullied by Sesshoumaru all my life, did you?" Inuyasha said as he hugged his father.

"I bet I can still kick your ass even if you're taller…" Sesshoumaru said as he watched his not so little brother.

"Ah, I'm itching for a fight, I hope you're ready." Inuyasha said as hugged his older brother. Sesshoumaru laughed and patted Inuyasha's head.

"Hey, don't do that!" Inuyasha said twisting away from Sesshoumaru's who put right arm around Inuyasha's neck and messed his hair.

"See…I can still kick your ass." Sesshoumaru said as he let Inuyasha go.

"Ah, I'm so eager to prove you wrong."

"Wait till we get home, Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"I hope you're ready to get bruised."

"We'll see how true those flowery reports were about your progress…" Sesshoumaru said ignoring Inuyasha's last remark.

"I don't care what you boys do but stay away from my rose garden or I'll have both your heads." Mrs. Hirohito interrupted as she walked ahead in her husband's arms leaving both her sons behind.

"Mom is scary." Inuyasha told his brother who smirked.

"She's not; you're just gone too long." Sesshoumaru replied.

**------------------**

**------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**You better review…or else I won't be posting the next chapter…and it's ggoooodddd….so you better….Hehehe! Kidding! (puppy eyes)**


	32. At First Sight

**CHAPTER 32: AT FIRST SIGHT**

"Happy nineteenth birthday, nee-chan!" Souta yelled as he dumped cold water on a sleeping Kagome.

"SOUTA!!!" Kagome yelled as she sat up glaring at her brother and the white pail in his hand.

"HEHEHE!" Souta laughed like crazy holding his stomach as he watched his sister dripping wet on her bed. Kagome stood up abruptly and tackled Souta to the floor wrenching the pail from his brother's hand and bopping Souta's head with it.

"What did I ever do to deserve a brother like you?!" Kagome glared as she squeezed water off her hair.

"Come on nee-chan, you needed a bath, you were starting to stink." Souta said giggling like a three-year old boy.

"Nee…nee-chan?" Souta asked as Kagome bowed her head, her shoulder shaking. "Nee-chan, I'm sorry…I…"

"Hah! Got you!" Kagome said hauling Souta to her bed as she tickled her brother mercilessly.

"MAMA!" Souta yelled as he giggled loudly.

"You naughty boy!" Kagome said as she held Souta's wrists with her right hand and tickled her brother with her left.

"Kagome, that's enough, your brother is turning blue, you're going to kill him with your tickling." Mrs. Higurashi calmly said as she put Kagome's newly-laundered socks on her desk.

"Souta, dumped cold water on me, Mama!" Kagome complained as she let her brother go.

"Souta is pulling pranks on you because he knows he'll miss you when you go off to college." Mrs. Higurashi said knowingly and Souta blushed.

"Is it true, baby brother?" Kagome teased.

"No…" Souta replied as he ran out of Kagome's bedroom.

"We'll miss you, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said as she wrapped a towel around her daughter's shoulder.

"You're making me cry, Mama." Kagome replied as she pulled the towel closer around her.

"Ah, my baby girl has grown up…she's going to college…" Mrs. Higurashi said as she smoothed Kagome's wet bangs.

"I promise to come home as often as I could."

"No, you've been home a long time, it's your chance to explore the world…"

"I promise I'm not going to fail you, Mama."

"Kagome, don't think of me and what I want…think of yourself and what you really want…"

"I want _you_ to be happy…"

"You always make me happy, daughter."

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered as her mother hugged her.

"Let's not cry, it's your birthday today and you're leaving for the university the following day, we should be joyful…" Mrs. Higurashi said kissing Kagome's forehead.

"I'm meeting Sango and Miroku later for coffee…" Kagome said.

"You should have invited them over…"

"It's okay, they said they prepared something for me.

"I see…"

"I'm nervous about college, Mama."

"You'll do fine…"

"What if…"

"No what ifs…"

"It's a good thing Sango and Miroku got accepted there too…"

"Yes, I'm glad they'll be there."

"But we won't be living in the same dormitory. Sango is staying with her aunt and Miroku is sharing a flat with his cousin.

"Still, you wouldn't be alone." Mrs. Higurashi replied as Kagome sneezed.

"Take a bath then before get a cold." Mrs. Higurashi said as she closed her daughter's bedroom.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"Have you sent the gift?" Mr. Hirohito asked his wife.

"Yes…"

"I'm glad they both got into the University of Tokyo."

"I'm glad too, that's one thorn off our backs."

"Have you made arrangements with the dormitory?" Mr. Hirohito asked as he hugged his wife.

"Sesshoumaru already did." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"I'm glad our children are okay now…"

"I'm glad too that they're closer."

"I pray that Kagome and Inuyasha will get through this."

"At least fate is on their side, they're both going to the same school."

"Izza, what if they don't feel the same towards each other anymore?"

"I hope not…"

"Did Lora mention if Kagome's interested in anyone right now?"

"Tai, we both know the girl was cooped up inside the shrine for more than two years…"

"I know but…"

"It's Inuyasha I'm worried…"

"Why, did he mention anyone?"

"No,"

"Why are you worried then?"

"He's your son…"

"So?" Mr. Hirohito asked frowning.

"He has your blood…meaning he's as much as a playboy as you are…"

"You're giving me too much credit my love…"

"What I said wasn't meant to be a compliment, Tai."

"It wasn't?" Mr. Hirohito teased.

"And you're _actually_ asking me why Im worried?" His wife replied raising her brow.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked his younger brother.

"Out, it's too hot…"

"And you're going out?"

"I'm bored." Inuyasha replied as he picked his car keys up.

"Are you seeing anyone, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked watching his brother's reaction closely.

"And my lovelife is important to you because…?"

"Answer me…" Sesshoumaru asked and Inuyasha raised his brow inquiringly.

"No and the reason I'm going out is to get laid." Inuyasha replied sarcastically as he tied his long, silver hair.

"Are you in heat?"

"What the hell is wrong with you…have you turned gay or something?" Inuyasha asked and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I was just wondering…"

"Sesshoumaru, training is no child's play, I actually fell asleep while wielding the sword father sent me, that's how tiring it was."

"So you're sexually frustrated?" Sesshoumaru pressed on as he raised his brow.

"Damn, your line of questioning is giving me the creeps. Man, go find a mate already before you turn weird…"

"I think I can say that to you too…"

"Fine, fine. I'll ask the first girl I'll lay my eyes on to become my mate." Inuyasha answered back rolling his eyes as he turned to leave.

"I hope you're strong enough…." Sesshoumaru called out and laughed when Inuyasha gave him the dirty finger. _I hope you're strong enough because when Kagome finds out, you'll need it._ Sesshoumaru laughed softly as he shook his head. _My brother_ _is such a big baka._

**------------------**

**------------------**

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she signed the delivery form. _These people are too generous._ She thought as she looked at the Hirohito's gift.

Izza Hirohito had called her in advance telling her about their little gift' for Kagome's nineteenth birthday making her promise to not refuse the present. She had asked what the gift was but the other woman would not divulge. And here it is -- a brand new, bright red, Z4 3OSi BMW Roadster.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she climbed back towards the shrine. She heard Kagome shrieked.

"Aww…this is so sweet…" Kagome cooed as she held up the pink shirt Souta gave her with bold white prints in front - "I May be Beautiful and Sweet…" "But My Brother Will Break Your Face if You Break My Heart…" printed in smaller letters on the back.

"Quit cooing, nee-chan, it's embarrassing." Souta declared as Kagome kissed her brother's forehead.

"Will you really, Souta?"

"Really what?"

"Break the face of anyone who breaks my heart?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, you're my sister; I'm supposed to take care of you!"

"Aww…Hitomi is such a lucky girl…" Kagome fondly said and Souta blushed a furious red.

"Thank you Souta, I'll wear this today when I meet up with Sango and Miroku." Kagome said and smiled at her mother who was leaning against the door.

"Mama, look at what Souta gave me." Kagome said holding the shirt up for her mother to see.

"That's very sweet of you, Souta." Mrs. Higurashi said as she patted her son's head.

"Thank you for all the gifts…I feel so loved…" Kagome said as she kissed her mother, grandfather and Souta.

"Kagome. There's one more gift…" Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome's face lit up.

"Where? From whom?" She asked excitedly and Mrs. Higurashi smile at her daughter's excitement.

"Follow me…" Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome and Souta followed her.

"Where Mama?" Kagome asked as she looked around her, her eyes scanned the foot of the shrine for a _person_ who might be bearing the gift.

"There." Mrs. Higurashi said turning Kagome's head.

"Wow, you bought me a car." Kagome said sarcastically and Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"Not me but someone else…"

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled and Souta ran towards the car excitedly.

"It's from a friend…" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"OH MY! Who?"

"You'll know them in time…"

"This is really for me?" Kagome asked again as she ran her fingers through the car's smooth surface.

"They said it's your birthday and going-off-to-college present."

"WOW!" Kagome exclaimed as Souta opened the door of the car and climbed in.

"I can't wait to get to college…" Souta sighed enviously.

"It's beautiful, I suddenly feel scared driving it." Kagome said as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Take it for a drive…" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and handed Kagome the key.

"Later, I'll be meeting Sango and Miroku in thirty minutes. Gotta go change…" She said as she sprinted towards the shrine."

**------------------**

**------------------**

Inuyasha pulled his cap and adjusted his sunglasses as he sipped his strawberry and banana smoothie. He smiled as he remembered his and Sesshoumaru's banter. _Okay, where are the girls so I could ask one to be my mate._ He smirked as he scanned the crowd. _Damn, where are the chicks hiding?_ He asked as he looked at all the men lounging in tables similar to his, looking around too…just like him. _This is boring, watching Sesshoumaru balancing company ledgers is more exciting._ He thought as he stood up to leave.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome parked her new car at the back of the coffee shop where she's supposed to meet Miroku and Sango when her phone rang.

"Hello…"

"Kagome! We're so sorry…something happened….ummm….I'll talk to you later…"

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Where is that bouzo?! How dare he touch my baby daughter?!" Kagome leaned away from the cell phone as she heard screaming.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled as she heard her friend's voice and an older man's arguing. A minute later…

"Kagome, my dad caught Miroku…on…top…of me….talk to you later…" Sango hurriedly whispered before Kagome heard a click signaling the end of the call. _On top of her?_ Kagome laughed as Sango's words sunk in. _Good luck my friends._

"Okay. What to do now…" Kagome muttered aloud and sighed. She pushed a button to let the hood up. _Might as well enjoy since I am already here._ She smiled as she looked at the rearview mirror and adjusted her sunglasses. She smoothed the new shirt Souta gave as she unlocked her door. She was wearing a white pair of shorts and pink Benetton rubber shoes to match her new shirt.

_Argh!_ She thought as she felt the sun's scorching heat on her skin, she ran as fast as she could towards the coffee shop.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he searched his pocket for his keys. _Damn, I forgot it on top of the table._ He removed his cap, twisting the ends of his hair and hiding the coil under it to prevent the hair from sticking to his neck. He moodily made his way back towards the coffee shop, he could feel his red shirt clinging to his back as he put his sunglasses on. He opened the door and headed straight for the table he occupied earlier and stopped when he saw a woman in pink shirt and white shorts sitting there toying with _his_ keys. _Hmmm…she's the first woman I saw, should I ask her to be my mate?_ He laughed quietly at his thoughts and made his way towards her. Before he reached her table however, three teenagers, at least two years younger than him, crowded the girl.

"Hi beautiful…" One of the boys, a dark-haired well-muscled guy, said as he sat across the young woman who glared at them. _Pesky kids._ Inuyasha thought looking at the lads as he waited for the woman's reaction.

"I'm not in the mood to spill blood today, so back off…" The girl replied and Inuyasha smiled at her guts.

"Feisty." The fat, bald boy remarked and his companion, a leaner but shorter teenager snorted.

"The name's Naraku…and you are?" The dark-haired guy, obviously the leader, said.

"Not interested." The young woman replied and Inuyasha sniffed the air to see if the woman was nervous. He was surprised when he smelt rage.

"I like women who play hard to get…" The fat, bald one said.

"When they say no to you _baldie_, they mean it…you're too ugly for the human eye…how old are you, sixty?" The young woman replied and Inuyasha smirked. _Definitely feisty._ He watched as the girl stood up and the three teenagers followed suit, sighing Inuyasha walked towards the group and casually draped an arm around the girl.

Kagome stiffened because the contact brought chills down her spine. _Demon aura._ Kagome thought. Inuyasha sensing her discomfort pressed her shoulder lightly with his palm.

"Relax…" He whispered and unconsciously Kagome obeyed.

"_Honey_, I've been looking for you…" Inuyasha said as he glared at the other teenagers pulling Kagome close to him. Kagome's heart beat skipped.

_Oh great, he thought I'm some_ _damsel in distress_ _and he's here to rescue me…how chivalrous._ Kagome sighed inwardly and decided to play along.

"_Babe,_ I've been waiting for you, what took you so long…?"Kagome replied leaning casually against the stranger.

"Ah, the fight with those five demons took longer…besides I had to take a bath first as I was covered with _their_ blood…" Inuyasha replied flexing his claws. The teenagers eyed Inuyasha's claws warily and swallowed. Kagome bit her lip to prevent her from laughing.

"Are you messing up with my girl?" Inuyasha snarled at the three teenagers who all stumbled backwards in their haste to leave. Kagome laughed.

"Thanks." She said as she turned around and removed her sunglasses to smile at the stranger behind her.

"Anytime," Inuyasha whispered as he drowned himself in the bluest pairs of eyes he's ever seen. Kagome gathered her things and waved at him.

_Whoa._ Inuyasha thought as he followed Kagome with his gaze. _Wow._

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled when he realized that the girl still has his keys. Kagome turned around to look at the stranger who called her. _What now?_ She thought as she looked at his tall frame. _It's a shame he has his sunglasses and cap on, I wonder what color his eyes are…_Kagome nearly kicked herself in the head for having such thoughts as she watched the guy run towards her

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You have my keys." Inuyasha said and Kagome raised her brow.

"But these are mine…" Kagome said dangling the keys in front of the demon's face.

"No, they're mine." Inuyasha said as he snatched the keys from Kagome's clasp.

"_Baka,_ those are my keys!" Kagome said as she tried to snatch the keys back.

"Okay, describe your car…" Inuyasha said as he pocketed the keys.

"Bright red, Z4 3OSi BMW Roadster." Kagome replied haughtily.

"Are you following me, how did you know I drive a roadster?" Inuyasha asked as he narrowed his eyes. Kagome's temper flared.

"Duh, you're no Brad Pitt, so don't flatter yourself!" Kagome snapped and Inuyasha backed off a little.

"You're a miko?" He asked.

"Surprise….." Kagome said as her aura swirled around her. "Now be a darling and give me back my keys or else!"

"Or else what?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Or else you'll know what it feels like to burn…:" Kagome said as she opened her palm.

"Sir! Sir! Excuse me!" Kagome closed her palm before the energy ball formed and Inuyasha turned his head to look at the waiter who was running towards them.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked as the man stopped and panted in front of him.

"You left this earlier…." The waiter said dangling the keys in front of him.

"Oh…." Inuyasha replied as he took his keys from the waiter's hand.

"_Baka…_" Kagome hissed as she tapped her foot impatiently on the pavement. Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn as he slowly took the girl's car keys out of his pocket.

"Umm…" Inuyasha said as Kagome snatched her car keys from his hand and walked away.

"Wait, what's your name?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Call me whatever you want, _baby_." She sarcastically said and walked towards her parked car. _We drive the same car?_ Inuyasha thought.

"I'll call you _mine_ then!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome's retreating back and ducked just in time when an energy ball flew in his direction.

_Feisty._ He jumped into his own car and maneuvered it to follow the girl's.

**------------------**

**------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**The next chapter is even better…. **


	33. Settling In

**CHAPTER 33: SETTLING IN**

Kagome shrugged her hair free from the tight braid. _The heat is turning people into idiots._ She looked at her side mirror and noticed another bright red roadster following. _Damn, he's cute but he's stupid._ Kagome thought as she let the car's hood down. She smiled as the wind whipped her hair, making it appear like a dark halo has surrounded her.

She stopped at a red light and the red roadster stopped beside hers.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called and Kagome looked at him. "I'm sorry about earlier." He said as he looked at the girl's deliciously disheveled form. Kagome just stared at him.

"I said I'm sorry, say something." Inuyasha yelled again.

"Something." Kagome said and winked at him leaving Inuyasha gaping after her. Kagome smiled as she looked at her side mirror. _Ah, I lost my temper…I'm glad he ducked that energy ball..._ She thought as she pushed a button and the stereo roared to life… _He's…charming._ She laughed softly and she took another look at the side mirror.

Inuyasha could not help the smile that tugged at his mouth. _I'll find you…_He thought as he maneuvered a u-turn intending to go back to the manor. _I'll find you…_ He closed his eyes to calm his youkai down. _Mine._ His youkai chanted and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"We don't even know her name and you're laying a claim on her?" _Mine. Ours. Mate._

_Damn, I'm going crazy._ Inuyasha said as he felt his eyes bleed crimson.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"I thought you're scheduled to leave for the university tomorrow?" Mrs. Higurshi asked her daughter.

"Yes, but I'd rather leave tonight, my things were sent in advance remember, Mama?"

"But why tonight?"

"I don't want to compete with tomorrow's traffic, I'm sure it will be heavy considering that registration starts tomorrow. I want to get settled in tonight so I'll have a fresh start tomorrow." Kagome reasoned as she picked her pink shoulder bag up."

"Okay, take care." Mrs. Higurashi said as she hugged her daughter.

"Don't worry, I'm coming back this weekend, I just want to get settled in my dormitory first."

"Drive carefully, nee-chan." Souta piped in as Kagome hugged him.

"Don't forget to put the talisman I gave you outside your door to ward evil spirits off."

"I will, Ji-chan." Kagome replied as she kissed her grandfather's cheek.

"Call as soon as you arrive." Mrs. Higurashi reminded and Kagome turned around to wave at her family. _Freedom._ She thought as she ran down the steps. She opened her car and her cell phone rang.

"Sango." Kagome said as she buckled herself in.

"You wouldn't believe what happened." Sango said and Kagome quickly attached the hands-free kit on her cell phone.

"Hmm….does it has to do with you and Miroku butt-naked?" Kagome teased and laughed loudly as she maneuvered her car.

"Damn, have you turned psychic or something?" Sango asked.

"YOU WERE CAUGHT LIKE THAT?!" Kagome could not help but yell.

"Well…."

"Gods, Sango what were you thinking. A going-to-college fuck?"

"You're harsh! But yeah, I was thinking along those lines." Sango replied and sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome apologized.

"It's okay…"

"Did you forget to lock he door…"

"Ah, Miroku and his tongue….I even forgot my name." Sango said and Kagome sniggered.

"So what did your dad do?"

"Married us off at the point of a shotgun." Sango replied in monotone.

"WHAT?!"

"Quit yelling already, I'm newly-married not deaf…"

"How can you get married without me?" Kagome demanded.

"Duh, Kags…I just blinked and I was already married…I'm so sorry I forgot to send you your invitation." Sango muttered and Kagome sighed.

"You're actually married."

"Oh, Kagome…I am so in deep shit…."

"Well…" Kagome said unsure of what to say.

"I'm nineteen and married. What about those hot college guys we planned on drooling over, huh? Life sucks."

"Don't worry, I'll drool over them for you…"

"Some friend you are…"

"I'll give a blow-by-blow account of everything." Kagome joked as a car sped besides her making her step on the break suddenly.

"What's that I hear? Where are you?" Sango asked suddenly.

"I'm driving…"

"You have a car?!"

"A bright red, Z4 3OSi BMW Roadster." Kagome said and laughed when she heard a thud on the other line.

"SHUT UP!" Sango yelled.

"Did you fall off your seat?"

"Yes..but…wow…you got yourself a roadster as going-away present and I got myself a husband." Sango said sounding forlorn.

"How was your dad able to marry you quickly?"

"Well, he knows people…but that's not the worst part, he would mutter _fornicators_ under his breathe as soon as his gaze falls on us…" Sango confessed and Kagome cracked.

"Well, at least you'll have free and wild sex every night." Kagome replied still laughing.

"That's why I like talking to you my friend, you always manage to see the bright side of everything…" Sango retorted sardonically and Kagome laughed some more.

"I'm glad I was of service…" Kagome replied.

"He he. Look, the reason I called, aside from the _news_ is that we're living on the same apartment…"

"You're sharing it with Miroku's cousin?"

"No, his parents rented one for us…ain't they sweet."

"Okay…and…?" Kagome asked and swore mildly when she saw the traffic.

"And I was hoping you'd help me pick new furniture tomorrow."

"Of course. When are you arriving?"

"We'll start driving at dawn. The registration would probably take half a day so is it okay if I meet you at two in the afternoon?"

"Sure, I'll finish putting my things in order tonight so I'll be free for our furniture-hunting tomorrow."

"Okay, bye then Kags."

"Bye Mrs. Houshi." Kagome teased.

"Don't remind me." Sango snorted before the line died.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Inuyasha muttered a series of expletives as he maneuvered his car. _Sesshoumaru and his brilliant ideas._ Inuyasha thought and swore some more. Sesshoumaru had talked Inuyasha into leaving that night to avoid the traffic even though his things were sent two days ago. And here he is caught in the worst traffic his brother had told him he would avoid. He popped a cd inside his player and tapped his finger with the rhythm.

If Inuyasha had thought nothing could not get any worst, it started to rain. _Shit, I have the worst luck tonight._ He hated driving when it rains because he'll have to drive slower than usual. _I'm going to kill you Sesshoumaru._ And speaking of Sesshoumaru, his cell phone rang.

"How was the traffic?" Sesshoumaru asked without introduction.

"Perfect." Inuyasha replied and he could almost hear Sesshoumaru smirk.

"You should thank me if it is, then."

"Is this your idea of a joke, brother? I'm in the middle of the worst traffic ever and it's raining!"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha…that's part of college…you know what they say, _great_ minds think alike. It just so happens that you and the other Tokyo University students thought of the same idea - to drive to the university tonight to avoid the traffic tomorrow…"

"I did not think of such an idea, it was you who talked me into it!!"

"Ah, did I say _great_ minds?"

"Wait till I get home this weekend Sesshoumaru!

"Empty threats, empty threats…" Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha heard the other line died.

_Damn bastard!_ He cursed as he tried to call his brother's number and was directed to a voice mail. _I'm going to get you for this, Sesshoumaru._

**------------------**

**------------------**

"What are you smirking about?" Mr. Hirohito asked his eldest son.

"Nothing…" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yeah right, and I'm not a full demon."

"Dad, it scares me sometimes how you start to sound more and more like Inuyasha."

"What had the boy gotten himself into this time to have you smirking happily like that?"

"He was caught in traffic…"

"So you told him to drive tonight to avoid the traffic tomorrow?" Mr. Hirohito asked.

"Yes and if I remember correctly you told me the same thing…" Sesshoumaru stated blandly.

"Ah, that was fun…"

"I don't remember laughing…"

"Well, I hope Inuyasha would see the humor behind it."

"He didn't,"

"How did you know?"

"He's coming home this weekend…"

"Oh, I should ask Myouga to prepare the dungeons then..."

"Ask him to sharpen my sword too…"

"Okay, don't tell your mother…" Mr. Hirohito said as he left Sesshoumaru. "Did Inuyasha bring his tetsusaiga?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Yes…"

"Well, I'll call him tonight to have it sharpened too…"

"Okay, Father." _This time brother, I will kick your ass._ Sesshoumaru thought and smiled. _Have you found Kagome, Inuyasha?_ Sesshoumaru took his cellphone out and dialed a number.

"Jaken…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Are the dorms okay?"

"Yes of course, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Did you do what I told you to do about Higurashi Kagome?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Good. Inuyasha will be arriving tonight."

"Ms. Higurashi's thing arrived three days ago and I had them brought up to the pent house."

"Good. Good."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I'll send your check tomorrow."

"You're most generous Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Make sure that no other room is available for Higurashi…"

"Done, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru smirked, he could almost picture the toad demon bowing incessantly as he put his cell phone down. Jaken used to be Sesshoumaru's assistant but he let him go and he now works as a dorm manager for Tokyo University. _I paved the way for you, Inuyasha, now do the rest and don't mess this up._

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome was beyond exhausted as she trudged the dormitory's entrance.

Higurashi Kagome." Kagome said in a tired voice as the receptionist looked at her dripping wet, her hair plastered to her head like a sodden veil.

"1025. Here's your key." The receptionist said and smiled warmly at the shivering girl.

"Thanks." Kagome muttered as she gave the receptionist a warm smile. Kagome was halfway to the university when it started to rain. She moaned when she remembered she was not able to take her umbrella with her. The elevator stopped on the tenth floor and Kagome tiredly looked for her room. _Wait a minute, Mama got me the penthouse?_ She thought as she gazed the golden numbers above a _single_ large, beautifully carved wooden door. _Wow, Mama has pulled all the stops._ Kagome thought as she looked up and down the beautifully decorated corridor. _All for me. Hah! This floor is mine!_ Kagome thought happily as she fumbled with the keys the receptionist gave her.

Kagome's jaw dropped when she opened the door. The room was large, almost as large as the first floor of their shrine. _Wow._ She thought as she looked at gorgeously decorated room. To her right sits the leaving room. The whole living room floor was carpeted in rich mauve color to compliment the rich, oak walls. A wide-screen television sits in the middle of it with a large, matte gold sofa fronting it, two gold loveseats flunk the large sofa on either side. Kagome looked around appreciatively as she placed her key on the glass center table in the living room and proceeded to inspect the combined kitchen and dining room clapping her hands in glee as she looked at the modern appliances and the medium-size, glass, dining table sitting in the middle of it.

_Wow. I love you, Mama._ Kagome thought as she ran towards the narrow, well-lit corridor leading to the bedrooms, one door has her name in gold letters and she opened it hurriedly. The bedroom is big with beige carpeting and pink-covered bed. It has a walk-in closet and she was happy to note that her stuff were already arranged and stashed neatly inside it. She smiled as she ran towards the electric organ sitting near the large study table. Her collections of cds were neatly stashed in a beautiful, carved, wooden rack. She ran her fingers on the glass panel of her tall, wooden bookcase.

_It's beautiful._ She thought as she plopped down on the bed. She opened the door leading to the bathroom and noted that her towels and toiletries were already inside. _Okay, so I have to share this penthouse with someone who's in love with the color red._ Kagome thought as she looked at the red towels inside the cabinet beside her mostly pastel ones. _Red toothbrush? This chick is romantic._ Kagome smiled to herself. As she quickly peeled her wet clothes off her body and turned the shower on. She winced when she heard her stomach grumble remembering she had not eaten anything since she left the shrine. _Must as well do my grocery shopping tonight, I think I saw a 24-hour convenience store nearby._ She thought as she put her jacket on and grabbed her keys.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Inuyasha was in a rather foul mood. He was dripping wet from head to toe and he was hungry. He ignored the giggly, flirting girls who were looking at him with something similar to hunger in their eyes. _Damn bimbos._ Inuyasha thought as he purposely walked towards the ramen section of the convenience store. He cursed under his breath when a child hugged his knees from behind.

"Papa!" the child cried and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oi kid, I'm not your father, so back off." He snarled and looked on in horror as the child's mouth quivered and fat tears rolled down the little boy's cheek. _Damn!_ Inuyasha cursed as the child wailed. He flattened his ears on top of his head to drown the sound.

"Hey, don't cry…" Inuyasha said as he kneeled before the child.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome smiled as she spotted a father trying awkwardly to comfort a wailing child. She pushed her grocery trolley along the narrow aisle looking for anything that's easy enough to cook as her dinner. _Hah!_ She thought as she spotted the word RAMEN painted in bright red colors hanging in a cardboard sign above her.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"Shippou…" A woman called and Inuyasha let out a breath of relief when the child stopped crying.

"Mama!" the child said and ran towards his mother.

"I'm sorry, did my son cause you trouble?" A middle-aged demoness asked Inuyasha in an apologetic voice.

"Not at all…" Inuyasha replied smiling warmly at the child's mother.

"Okay, goodbye then." The woman said and Inuyasha smirked when the boy stuck his tongue out at him. _Weird kid._ Inuyasha thought as he looked at the cardboard signs above him. _Where are you my beloved ramen?_ He thought idly as he scanned the aisles.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome sighed as he looked at the lone cup of instant ramen sitting on the shelf. _Chicken flavor. I don't even like chicken-flavored ramen._ Kagome thought as she reached for the cup but stopped when her cell phone rang.

"Hello, Mama?" Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome, you arrived safely?"

"Yes Mama. I was to call you after I've eaten dinner…"

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe…"

"Okay…Mama, thank you for yet another surprise." Kagome said smiling briefly when she remembered the penthouse.

"What surprise?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"The pen--- HEY!" Kagome yelled suddenly when a silver-haired man grabbed the last ramen cup.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Some idiot took my ramen. Call you later." Kagome said as she turned her cell phone off. "HEY, I was talking to you!"

Inuyasha sighed and turned around to face the owner of the voice and stopped. _It's her._ He thought as he looked at the raven-haired, blue-eyed girl who was walking menacingly towards him. _I must have been really tired and hungry to miss her smell._ He thought as he inhaled deeply, loving how her lavender scent mixed with the musky smell of earth and rain.

"You took my ramen!" Kagome stated calmly as she tried to reach up for the cup.

"I don't see your name written on it." Inuyasha taunted and almost smiled when the girl's aura flared. _Feisty. Deliciously feisty._ He thought and his youkai agreed.

Kagome looked at the triangular ears on top of the man's head. _He's a hanyou._ She thought as she stared at the soft-fluffy appendages waiting to be touched. _Such a strong youki for a hanyou._

"Like what you see?" Inuyasha taunted as Kagome stared at his ears.

"Loved it actually…" Kagome replied in an equally taunting voice and Inuyasha smiled. _Damn, I_ _love her_ _spunk._

"Hmmm…" Inuyasha said noncommittally.

"As I was saying, you have my ramen." Kagome said. _Nice eyes._ She thought as the guy before her raised his brow.

"And as I was saying I don't see your name written on it."

"How can you say that when you don't even know my name, we have not even met before this! For all you know I'm Nissin!" Kagome replied mentioning the ramen's brand name.

Inuyasha realized the girl does not remember him. _I had my hair under a cap and I was wearing sunglasses then, of course she won't be able to remember me._ He thought but could not help the pang of disappointment that tugged at his chest.

"Well, Nissin-sama. I got it first so this ramen is mine." Inuyasha mocked as he bowed before the girl.

"Over my dead body." Kagome stated.

"Look, you were standing like an idiot there talking to your cell phone leaving the ramen free for anyone to grab…so this ramen is fair game."

"The reason why I was standing _in front_ of the ramen _baka_ is because I intended to buy it, so you taking it is equal to stealing!"

"A kiss for the ramen…" Inuyasha teased.

"Okay, your lifeless body for a kiss…" Kagome replied.

"Aw honey, you planned on killing?"

"Baby, all is fair in love and war…" Kagome said as she walked towards him.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Inuyasha teased although he felt uncomfortable when he saw the glint in the girl's eyes.

"Are you sure that's all you want? I can give you more than that…" Kagome replied as she stood in front of the hanyou, his breathing tickling the top of her head. Inuyasha stared as Kagome tilted her head towards him. _Oh shit._ He thought as he stared at the girl's closed eyes and slightly parted lips. _She's really going to let me kiss her for a cup of ramen?!_ He stiffened when he felt the girl wrap her arms around his neck and his hands lowered to his sides in their own volition. Big Mistake.

Kagome kneed the man in the groin and grabbed the ramen making a wild dash towards the cashiers as Inuyasha writhed in pain on the floor. _Hah! Victory!_ She thought as she hastily paid for her groceries. She squeaked when she looked back and saw the hanyou limping towards her. _Darn!_ She ran towards her parked car, her heart pumping wildly in her chest.

_Sneaky Bitch!_ Inuyasha thought as he tried to stand up straight. _Damn sexy, sneaky bitch._ He thought as he grabbed a loaf of bread and peanut butter from the shelves. _Wait till I get my hands on you, I'm going to make you pay._ He thought as he drove towards his dormitory.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome changed into her pajamas as she turned the television on smiling at the ramen cup in her hands. _My precious…_She thought and laughed to herself. _Gods, he was cute but well, hunger calls._ She moaned as the noodles touched her tongue. _Who would have thought ramen would taste this good?_

**------------------**

**------------------**

Inuyasha glared at the receptionist smiling invitingly at him.

"Hirohito." He stated blandly.

"1025. Your roommate arrived almost two hours ago." The receptionist volunteered and Inuyasha chose to ignore her as he grabbed his keys. The elevator opened with a soft ping and Inuyasha's eyes bulged. _She's been here._ He thought as he smelled a trace of lavender inside the elevator. _She lives in this dormitory too? I wonder_ _on_ _what floor_ _she is._ He thought smiling menacingly. _I will have my revenge, bitch._ He grinned to himself when he remembered how the girl pretended to kiss him _just_ to get a cup of ramen. _Feisty and sneaky._ The elevator doors opened and he narrowed his eyes when he still could smell the girl's scent. _But_ _this floor_ _only has one room._ He contemplated as he took his keys out. He inhaled the air again. _She's near._ He crouched down as he sniffed the door knob. _I'll be damned._ He thought as he stared stupidly at his door.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome slurped the ramen noisily as she watched Denzel Washington on the screen trying to chase a demon specter. _Azalea. Creepy._ She thought and she could not help the goose bumps that erupted in her arms. She had hastily taken a bath after she got home and heated water for the ramen. She heard a key being inserted and she perked up, excited to know who her new roommate is. Her only clue is that the girl's name is Yasha and she loves red. She hastily stood up turning the television off and bringing the cup of ramen with her. She patted her hair into place and pasted a smile on her face.

Inuyasha's heart was pounding as he slowly turned the knob. He grinned and shook his head thinking how shocked his new roommate would get when she sees him. He opened the door slightly…

"Honey, I'm home…" He called and Kagome froze, holding the ramen cup to her chest. Inuyasha let himself in and came face to face with a wide-eyed Kagome.

"Miss me?" Inuyasha taunted as Kagome continued to stare at him in disbelief. "We have some unfinished business….where were we?" He threateningly advanced towards an unmoving Kagome, his eyes drifted to her pink, slightly-parted lips.

Kagome screamed.

**------------------**

**------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**R E** **V I E W or I'm not writing. Hehehe! **


	34. Dorm Room Blues

**CHAPTER 34:** **DORM ROOM BLUES**

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha rushed towards her clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Hey….demon hearing." Inuyasha said pointing at his ears. Kagome struggled as she tried to push Inuyasha's hand away.

"Stop that, you're just going to hurt yourself…" Inuyasha said as he shook his head at Kagome who had turned red and was struggling ferociously against his hold.

"I said stop…" Inuyasha continued and released Kagome when she bit his palm.

"GAHH! What the hell, are you trying to kill me?!" Kagome demanded clutching at her chest trying to gulp in air.

"You screamed…"

"And that gave you the license to suffocate me?!"

"Did I….oh…." Inuyasha said as her words sunk in. "I thought you were…"

"Well you thought wrong!" Kagome snapped and watched Inuyasha snatch the ramen cup from her hand and ate the remaining contents in five seconds flat.

"What now, you just ate all my ramen!" Kagome snapped.

"You kneed me in the groin…"

"Because you took my ramen." Kagome calmly replied.

"Aren't you scared of me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why?"

"Because I'm half demon…."

"Yeah and I'm _full_ miko!" Kagome replied as she tugged her blouse. Inuyasha could not help but smile.

"Nissin-sama is it?" Inuyasha asked referring to their earlier encounter at the grocery store. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It was a sarcastic remark _baka_ or weren't you aware?"

"Oh, it was?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you my room mate's boyfriend?" Kagome asked thinking abut the 'honey, I'm home remark.' Inuyasha thought for a while and decided to play with her.

"Is she here yet?" He asked.

"No, I have not met her…I just arrived." Kagome replied as she took the empty ramen cup from Inuyasha's hand.

"Damn woman, she told she'd give me a surprise." Inuyasha said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Well…surprise…but she's not here. Would you care to come back for her later?" Kagome asked deciding to be friendly with the guy her room mate was supposedly seeing.

"No, I'll wait for her here…"

"Hmmm…there might be a problem since I feel uncomfortable with you waiting for her _here_. Is it okay if you wait for her outside?"

"Are you really heartless, it's raining outside!"

"You can try waiting at the corridor…"

"Why are you _uncomfortable_….are you scared I might tell her how you _almost_ kissed me?" Inuyasha taunted and Kagome frowned.

"It was the oldest diversionary tactic _baka_ and you fell for it, it's not my fault my room mate decided to date someone who's dumb!"

"Oh my, you surely have a temper…"

"Oh my and it's my dorm so you can leave…" Kagome replied raising her brow.

"What if I don't want to?" Inuyasha asked as he shrugged his red jacket off. Kagome watched him with growing alarm as he begun to unbutton his white shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome demanded.

"Unbuttoning my shirt…?" Inuyasha replied.

"I know but why?!" Kagome bit out.

"To get more comfortable…can't you see I'm dripping wet?"

"Okay but can you wait for her before you strip…?"

"Why, are you scared you'd like what you'll see and you wouldn't be able to stop yourself?" Inuyasha teased.

"My goodness, talk about poor taste….my room mate must be blind if she fell for you…"

"Hmmmm…" Inuyasha winked as he took his shirt off. Kagome's mouth went dry.

"Okay, whatever…" She said as she spun around to leave.

"Scared…?"

"No, more of disgusted…"

"I smell otherwise…"

"Then your sense of smell is malfunctioning…"

"You're excited…" Inuyasha goaded and Kagome turned around facing him fully.

"Let me get this straight lover boy, I don't care that you're my room mate's boyfriend, I can't blame the girl, you're good-looking but your rudeness cancels your appeal out. I'm not sorry I kneed you backed at the grocery store because you obviously deserve it for being such a jerk. If you are hitting on me, try harder because one; I'm not into idiots who think that just because they're male, women would practically throw themselves at their feet; two, Tokyo has millions of _available_ male who are up for grabs so I don't really plan on sharing anything with my room mate other than this place and that television, three you're so not my type so get over it and die."

"Are you finished?" Inuyasha said grinning boyishly as Kagome picked his discarded clothes up and dumped them in his arms.

"No, four…leave, you're making me sick."

"Aww, that hurts."

"Five, you have exactly sixty seconds to disappear from my sight…" Kagome said eyeing the red and black wall clock as she tapped her foot on the carpeted floor.

"You're harsh…." Inuyasha said.

"Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven…" Kagome started counting off.

"I wish you're more accommodating when it comes to your room mate…" Inuyasha started and Kagome stopped counting.

"Of course, I'm not rude, you know…I'd probably welcome her with open arms!"

"_Really_?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you saying I'll be rude to your girl friend?"

"I'm not saying anything…"

"NO, but you're implying it!"

"Hmmm…"

"I'll be the sweetest room mate ever! We'd probably be the best of friends before the day ends!"

"Okay…" Inuyasha said smirking inwardly.

"Whatever…leave now." Kagome said as she opened the door.

"Okay, but I really wish you're _nicer_ to _your_ room mate."

"I will be, don't worry…I'll give my room mate a welcoming kiss as soon as she arrives…" Kagome said blandly missing Inuyasha's amused expression. Kagome locked the door safely as soon as Inuyasha left. She went to her bedroom and took her violin out from its case and started playing. She stopped when her cell phone rang.

"Sango!"

"Hi, Kags!"

"So, how's the new Mrs. Houshi?" Kagome teased.

"Stop teasing me!"

"Okay…"

"Don't forget tomorrow at two, okay?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't miss it for the world…" Kagome replied smiling as she lay on her back.

"So, how's your dorm?"

"Mama got me the pent house…" Kagome replied grinning.

"Lucky girl…"

"Sango, stop feeling sorry for yourself, you love Miroku, right? And you definitely plan on marrying him…"

"Yes, but…"

"What are you sulking about?"

"How am I supposed to enjoy college if I'm married?"

"We'll enjoy it together do you want me to get married for you?" Kagome kidded.

"Hmm…what's with this _married_ stuff, did you meet anyone interesting?"

"No…"

"Oh, come on!"

"No…"

"I'm not buying it!"

"Well…there was this one guy…"

"Wow,…just a few hours and already _there was this one guy._ …"

"It's not like that…"

"Did you hit it off with him immediately?"

"I kneed him…does that count?" Kagome asked.

"You what?!"

"I kneed him because we were fighting over a cup of ramen…"

"You're very violent my friend…"

"Believe me, he deserved it, he's got perfect ten for jerky-ness…"

"Jerky-ness huh…how about his…umm…other attributes…?" Sango asked and Kagome rolled her eyes, she could almost see Sango's naughty grin.

"Well…"

"Well…what? Come on, tell!!"

"He's cute…"

"And…"

"Not that I'm attracted to him or anything…" Kagome added defensively.

"Hmm…."

"I'm not!" Kagome insisted.

"Okay, you're not attracted to him then. Describe him to me…"

"Sango!"

"Come on, I'm absolutely bored, Miroku's talking with dad and I'm left by myself…"

"He has waist-length, silver hair…"

"And…."

"He has cute ears on top of his head…"

"He's a rabbit?"

"He's a hanyou, idiot…" Kagome replied giggling.

"Okay…how tall is he?"

"Really tall…taller than Miroku…"

"Oh…"

"He has golden eyes…"

"Dammit, you're making me drool already!" Sango remarked and Kagome sat up to laugh.

"You're impossible!" Kagome said laughing.

"Go on…is he well-built…?"

"Hmm…he is…he stripped his shirt in front of me you know…"

"He what?!"

"He was wet and…"

"Whoaaa….did you sleep with him?!"

"Sango! I've only met him!"

"Okay…_only_ met him…meaning you have plans of sleeping with him _if_ you meet him again…"

"Argh, you're a pervert!"

"Why did he strip in front of you then? Did you use the, it's-rather-hot-and-you're-sweating-wanna-take-that-off line I taught you?" Sango inquired laughing.

"He came over because he's looking for his girlfriend…"

"Damn, was he heart-broken when you told him I got married?" Sango said and Kagome laughed.

"I miss you already, Sango…"

"I'll be there tomorrow so for now let's get back to discussing to this god who took his shirt off in front of you."

"Okay, he was looking for his girlfriend who happens to be my room mate…"

"Darn, some women are lucky!"

"He's a jerk so I pity her…"

"He's a sexy, attractive, gorgeous jerk…" Sango amended.

"True…" Kagome replied.

"GOTCHA!!!! So you think he's sexy, attractive and gorgeous, huh?" Sango shrieked.

"Will you stop putting words into my mouth?"

"Goodie…a million yen and I won't tell your room mate that you're drooling over her boy friend…."

"I am not!" Kagome declared with indignation.

"Hmmm…"

"I am not, promise…"

"Hmmm…."

"Okay, okay…just a little…"

"Hmmm…"

"I mean he's got beautiful eyes…"

"Hmmm.…"

"And cute, fluffy ears…"

"Hmmm…"

"You should see him to know what I'm talking about…"

"Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"You're _so not_ attracted to him in the same way that I'm _so not_ married to Miroku…"

"Argh! You're not helping, Sango!"

"Well, I'm your friend and it's…"

"Wait. .someone's on the door, that might be her." Kagome cut Sango off when she heard knocking.

"Okay, I hope you and your room mate gets along…"

"We will…bye."

"Bye, Kags. See you tomorrow." Sango said and Kagome clicked her cell phone shut.

"Coming!" She yelled as she hurried to open the door. She raised her brow when she saw the silver-haired man again.

"Hi," Inuyasha greeted.

"Hello, did you forget anything?" Kagome asked.

"No,"

"Why are you here _again_?"

"Hey, I thought you told me you'd be nicer…"

"I said I'd be nicer to _my_ room mate."

"Yes,"

"Is she with you?" Kagome asked looking behind Inuyasha who walked in.

"Well…"

"Hey!" Kagome yelled.

"Where's my kiss?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Come on, room mate, where's my kiss? I thought you were going to welcome me with open arms and a kiss?"

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not...are you so often forgetful?"

"Look, stop playing games with me, I'm nineteen, not six…"

"And I'm not playing games with you…"

"You're a boy!" Kagome declared, her hands on her hips.

"I am, the last time I checked."

"How can I be sharing dorm rooms with a boy?!"

"Honey, it's called fate…"

"And you told me you're dating my room mate…"

"Ah let's change that into I am _about_ to date _my_ room mate…" Inuyasha said smirking.

"You're kidding right?"

"No…"

"Are you telling me you're my room mate Yasha who's in love with the color red and who plays drums?" Kagome said thinking about the drum set she saw at her room mate's bedroom earlier when she took a peek.

"_INU_yasha and yes I'm in love with the color red." Inuyasha said pointing at his red jacket and red Nike rubber shoes and pulling out his red handkerchief.

"But…"

"And I play drums…" Inuyasha added as he pulled a pair of drum sticks from his back pocket laying it on the table for Kagome to see.

"But…"

"And you owe me a hug and a kiss…"

"WHAT?!" Kagome asked and her eyes widened when Inuyasha walked towards her and gave her a hug. She stared at him incredulously as he bent down and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Thank you for the warm welcome…" Inuyasha said as he left and headed for his room after thrusting a bag of peanut butter and loaf bread in Kagome's hand.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled.

"Good night, hon." Inuyasha smiled and winked at her.

**------------------**

**------------------**

**Author's Note:**

I hear you, I hear you! I hope you enjoyed this update. Don't forget to leave your reviews. Thanks.


	35. Heart's Call

**CHAPTER 35: HEART'S CALL**

Kagome banged the bathroom door forcefully.

"Do you mind?! I'm going to be late!!" She yelled.

"A minute…" Inuyasha replied from inside the bathroom. Kagome spent half the night tossing and turning in her bed replaying the night's events in her head. She still couldn't believe she'd be sharing the dorm room with Inuyasha. After he said good night she had trekked down towards the dorm manager's office telling the arrogant toad demon manager about the mix up. The dorm manager just looked at her as if she had grown another head when she demanded a transfer of room.

"_But there are no more rooms available…"_

"_Sir, do you expect me to share_ _a dorm room_ _with a man? This is ridiculous!"_

"_Wouldn't it be more ridiculous if you haul your things out in the rain tonight?"_

"_What?!"_

"_As I said Ms. Higurashi, all the rooms are filled so your next option is to find a place to rent outside the campus…"_

"_Couldn't you do something?"_

"_Ms. Higurashi, I am merely a dorm manager not Kami himself…"_

"_But…"_

"_Well… I guess you'll just have to wait until the next semester…"_

"_Sir, that's five months away!"_

"_I'm aware of that Ms. Higurashi…"_

Kagome sighed as she stifled a yawn. She had stayed awake until four in the morning….thinking. _Damn, I'm going to be late for the registration and I have to meet Sango for furniture shopping today. This guy is just soooo vain!_ Kagome thought as she impatiently waited for Inuyasha to finish.

"Hi…" Inuyasha said as he opened the door and Kagome stared at the bare chest leveled with her gaze.

"About time…" She replied as she felt her cheeks burn. _Don't blush! Don't blush! Don't blush!_ Kagome chanted in her head.

"You're blushing…" Inuyasha announced with amusement.

"I'm not!" Kagome replied hotly.

"You are…"

"Whatever…move aside already, I'm late as it is." Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha out the way.

"Hon, we could have taken a bath together…" Inuyasha teased as Kagome slammed the bathroom door in his face. _Why the hell do_ _I__love_ _teasing her?_ Inuyasha grinned as he toweled himself dry. He was amused when her eyes widened as she stared at his bare chest. _So innocent…_He thought as he dressed. _She's even more beautiful when she's just…_His thoughts was interrupted by a yelped and a soft curse. Inuyasha chuckled. _This girl is interesting…_

Kagome cursed under her breath when she stabbed her toe on the foot of her bed. Her bath lasted two minutes flat and she blamed it on the existence of a vain, arrogant male also known as her roommate. She wiggled her toe irritatingly as she pulled her stripe red and white Girbaud shirt. She put on a pair of hip-hugger jeans while briskly rubbing a towel on her hair. She dressed quickly glancing at the red Mickey Mouse wristwatch Sango gave her for Christmas. Pulling the shoulder bag she had readied the night before, she hastily picked her keys from her bedside table and ran towards her bedroom door colliding none too gently with Inuyasha who grabbed her by the waist to steady her.

"Thanks." She muttered without looking at him as she dashed towards the door. Inuyasha followed suit and locked the door behind him. He smiled as he looked at Kagome's anxious expression.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Inuyasha asked as they waited for the elevator.

"I have to hurry with registration because I'm meeting someone after." Kagome replied as she followed the blinking numbers above the elevator door with her eyes.

"Boy friend?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome looked at him raising her brow.

"Girl friend." She replied.

"You're gay?" Inuyasha asked.

"What if I am?" Kagome challenged.

"Nothing…" Inuyasha replied as the elevator door opened. They hurried inside it without saying a word to each other. Kagome squeezed into the back of the elevator as more students piled in. Inuyasha moved in front of her facing her and bracing his hands on the wall beside her head as he tried to shield her from the other bodies pressing against them. Kagome didn't dare look at him as she felt herself blush _again_. _Damn, just damn._ She thought as she looked past Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied.

"You're blushing again…" He whispered seductively in her ear and Kagome rolled her eyes at him making him chuckle. Kagome took her car keys out as she ran towards her car when they reached the ground floor, Inuyasha right behind her. She inserted her key and frowned because the key didn't seem to fit. _What the!_ Kagome thought as she tried again. Inuyasha came up behind her and fitted his key in.

"Want a ride?" He asked, his eyes dancing with mischief. Kagome frowned.

"How…?"

"Honey, your car is over there." Inuyasha said pointing at the other end of the parking lot. "We have the same car." He added with obvious glee and Kagome cursed and ran towards where he pointed and true enough, she found her car. She opened it quickly and jumped in letting the hood down. She put her sunglasses on and drove. _I'm such an idiot._ She thought grimly as she remembered that she took the other entrance on her way to the dorm, parking her car on the other end. She stopped on a red light and sighed when Inuyasha pulled beside her.

"Hi mate…" He kidded and Kagome's head snapped.

"What did you call me?" She nearly yelled.

"Mate…?" He answered innocently.

"I'm not your mate _bak_a!"

"Would you rather that I call you room?" Inuyasha teased loving how her eyes flared.

"Why don't you just call me by my name?!"

"And you are…?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome remembered that she peeled off the name tag on her bedroom and door and she had not exactly introduced herself to him. She blushed again at her stupidity.

"Kagome…" She finally said as she zoomed past him.

"Nice meeting you, Kagome." Inuyasha called as he watched her escape.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome played with her straw as she waited for Sango to arrive. As expected, the registration took half a day and she was glad she brought a spare blouse to change into.

_Hi mate…"_

"_What did you call me?"_

"_Mate…?"_

"_I'm not your mate baka!"_

"_Would you rather that I call you room?"_

"_Why don't you just call me by my name?!"_

"_And you are…?"_

Kagome could not help the smile that tugged her mouth.

"Hmmm…he must really be a god…" Sango remarked from across her startling Kagome.

"When did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"You didn't even notice me, you were day dreaming." Sango remarked.

"Nah, I was just thinking."

"About…?" Sango said as she motioned the waiter to their table.

"About….things…."

"Like…"

"Like…just things…" Kagome lamely replied.

"Does it have to do with your room mate's boyfriend…."

"Sango…"

"Come on, based on your description the guy has HOT written all over him, who cares if your room mate found him first?"

"That's the problem…" Kagome sighed.

"Ah, I can sense an amazing love triangle…" Sango sighed theatrically making Kagome giggle.

"Sango, he's not my room mate's boy friend."

"Good! Now all we need to do is track where he lives and pounce on him when he's sleeping…" Sango joked and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Is that you, Miroku?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"I'm not kidding…let's track him down and flirt with him till we wither and die…"

"That's not a problem, I know exactly where he lives." Kagome replied.

"Wow, he must really be good looking if you researched about him and knew everything in less than twenty-four hours…"

"He lives with me…"

"Huh?"

"He's my room mate…"

"What?!"

"I said he's my room mate…"

"I heard you the first time…wow….I would say it's destiny…"

"Whatever…" Kagome replied.

"How did he become your room mate, I thought he is your room mate's boyfriend? Did she undergo sex change and turned herself into man?"

"The heat is getting into you brains, Sango…"

"Tell me the story then…" Sango asked and leaned closer to Kagome as she told her what happened the night before.

"Wow…you guys are meant to be…" Sango sighed dreamily.

"Stop romanticizing it…"

"We should celebrate!!" Sango declared and Kagome groaned.

"What am I going to do, Sango?"

"What in the world is wrong with you, girl? You have a hot room mate and you're worried? If it were me, I would be jumping up and down with joy!"

"Up and down, huh?" Kagome teased and Sango blushed faintly.

"Change topic…" Sango said.

"Let's go furniture shopping then. I'm going to buy my new books too."

"Wow, it's a week before classes and you're already studying?"

"I'm not studying, merely buying books."

"All the same, you should be primping up for your hot room mate instead of burying your nose in books."

"Come on, Sango." Kagome said standing up rolling her eyes at her friend who merely laughed.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome hugged the big paper bag containing her newly-bought books and locked her car. She was exhausted as she and Sango ran from one furniture store to another. She smiled at the guard who greeted her as she slowly trudged the steps towards the dorm entrance.

"Ms. Higurshi, someone left you a message." The receptionist at the counter called and handed Kagome a folded sheet of paper.

"Thanks you." Kagome said smiling at the girl, Naomi. She opened it and smiled. It was from Souta. Her brother had called the dorm to check on her when she was out. _How sweet._ Kagome thought and she felt sorry that she left her cell phone in her room because she was in a hurry.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head and watched Inuyasha ran towards her ignoring Naomi who greeted him flirtatiously.

"What?" Kagome asked without emotion.

"Hi." Inuyasha said grinning as he took the paper bag from her.

"Hello." Kagome replied as she gratefully smiled at him. They silently waited for the elevator to reach their floor and Inuyasha opened their door with one hand as he cradled her paper bag with the other.

"Gods, I'm so exhausted." Kagome said as she plopped into the sofa face down. She heard Inuyasha move around and ignored him as she shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Hey…" She heard Inuyasha whisper and felt him shake her shoulder gently.

"Hmmm?" Kagome opened her eyes sleepily.

"Get up, you've fallen asleep." Inuyasha said smiling at her. _Don't do that._ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes again, her heart beat racing. She hastily got up and fell back down on the sofa when she felt dizzy.

"Ah woman, what are you going to do without me?" Inuyasha said as she felt herself being lifted off the sofa.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked without opening her eyes. _Why does he feel so familiar?_ She thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Carrying you?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to watch television and you're hogging the sofa?" Inuyasha replied smirking.

"Put me down." She commanded and she felt her soft bed against her back as he laid her gently.

"Do you want me to take your shoes off for you? Inuyasha asked.

"No, thanks. I can manage…"

"How about your clothes?"

"Pervert."

"Just asking…" Inuyasha replied staring at the girl on the bed before him.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For carrying me…"

"The _pleasure_ is mine…" Inuyasha retorted and Kagome groped for her bag and threw it in the direction of his voice. Inuyasha ducked and laughed.

**------------------**

**------------------**

_She could feel her heart_ _pumping in her chest as she ran. She looked behind her and her breathing stopped when she saw him following her, his movements measured as he stalked her._

"_Stay away!" She cried as she blindly dashed forward. Her foot caught on__a_ _protruding root and she fell. Ignoring the pain she hastily got up and almost cried when she saw the wooden hanging bridge._ _Safety. She thought._

_She looked down and swallowed convulsively. Instead of flowing water, molten fire ran underneath the bridge. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do._

"_Mine." She heard him whisper and she looked behind her and gasped - he was a mere five foot away._

"_No…" She cried as she put her hands in front of her warding him off._

"_Mine."__He whispered again as he took a step towards her._

"_No, please…leave…" She pleaded as she stepped back._ _She looked at_ _his protruding fangs and shivered as she imagined them tearing into her flesh. She took another step back and stumbled. The beast continued to advance towards her and she slowly moved, sliding against the hard wooden slabs as she tried to put as much distance in between them as possible._

"_NO. Don't go." She heard him whimper and she stopped moving. She looked at his blood-red eyes and her fear returned. He sniffed the air and snarled at her seemingly smelling her fright. He growled and stepped towards her again. This time she bolted upright and ran, not daring to look behind her. Her unshed tears blurred her vision and still she ran._ _She saw a black iron gate and hope sparked in her. Almost there. She coaxed her aching feet as she ran towards the gate beaconing her like a light at_ _the end of a dark tunnel._ _A few more steps…_

"_Mate."__She heard his whisper in the wind and something in her heart burst. She was so near the entrance, she could almost touch the cold, metal railing if she stretched her hand but something in the voice made her stop._

"_Mate." She heard him call again,_ _this time her breathing hitched, the tug in her heart stronger and she looked behind her._ _And that's when she saw him - looking longingly at her, the red eyes soft and sad as it pleaded with her. He extended his clawed hand in front of him as he waited for her to come to him._

"_Mate." He called again and Kagome felt her tears fall._

"_Who are you?" She asked._

"_I am yours as you are mine." The demon replied and Kagome shook her head._

"_No," She cried softly._

"_You are mine…" The demon repeated. "Come to me."_

_Kagome did not make a move as she stared at the great demon before her._

"_No." She finally whispered. "You lie. I was never yours."_

"_Please…"_

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome cried as she slowly backed towards the black, iron gate. She pushed the gate open and entered. The demon let out a pitying howl as he dropped to his knees. Kagome slowly turned her back and walked away. Away from the demon - away from her fears._

"_My heart will recognize you at first sight…" The demon whispered and Kagome stopped in her tracks._

"_My heart will know it's you at first sight…" She murmured as something clicked in her mind. She spun around and ran towards the gate tugging it open but it won't budge._

"_Kagome…" The demon called to her and she watched in horror as he slowly disappears, eaten by darkness. "Call me by my name, Kagome…try to remember."_

"_No!" She screamed as she vainly tugged at the_ _cold, metal entrance. Her heart knows him but her mind opted to forget. She closed her eyes as she frantically tried to remember his name._

"_Remember my name, Kagome…"_

"_NO!" Kagome cried as she reached her hand out to him._

"_My heart will recognize you at first sight…" The demon whispered one last time and vanished._

_NO!_

"NO!" Kagome bolted upright and she heard her door slammed open and the light switched on. Someone hugged and cradled her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Kagome…it's only a dream…" Inuyasha's soothing voice floated around her and she clung to him like a drowning child.

"He is gone…" She whispered in his chest as she cried. "He is gone…"

"Shhh…" Inuyasha rocked her back and forth as he tried to calm her.

"He is gone…" She whispered again.

"I'm here." Inuyasha whispered back and Kagome gazed at him, moist clung to the thick, long lashes that framed her eyes.

"Don't leave." She whispered as she hugged him closer. Inuyasha kissed her hair as he shifted to lie beside her. Her hands gripped his night shirt tightly as she snuggled closer. He gazed down at the sleeping woman in his arms and felt his heart twitch.

"Kagome…?" He called and noticed that her breathing evened. He made a move to untangle her arms around him as he attempted to leave.

"No…stay…" She moaned and Inuyasha sighed as he settled back into her bed embracing her as he tucked her head below his chin."Stay…" She murmured sleepily and Inuyasha tightened his embrace around her before he drifted off to sleep.

**------------------**

**------------------**

**Author's Note:**

Hey, just so you guys know...I'm nineteen, a college student taking up BS Economics and I'm **married **to a wonderful man I've known all my life. We grew up together, his brother being my bestfriend. He's two years older. We got together last July and got married this November. His name is Joseph and he's going to med school this june (school starts june here). So that explains why this story is sooo romantic. Hahahaha! Okay, now, you know a little bit about me we can all at least "get personal" so to speak. I hope to hear from you. Keep on reading and leaving reviews. Thanks.

aryanna

**  
**


	36. Familiarity

**CHAPTER 36:** **FAMILIARITY**

Kagome snuggled closer for warmth, the central air conditioning getting too cold for comfort. She moaned deliciously when she felt someone pull her close and threw a leg over her hip. She sighed as she turned around groggily; opening her eyes she came face to face with a sleeping Inuyasha. Her eyes widened and she hastily covered her mouth with her hand to prevent the scream that threatened to spill from her lips. _Oh shit,_ Kagome thought as she vaguely remembered her dream and Inuyasha running to her side to comfort her. _Man, this is embarrassing; I hope he remains asleep as I creep out of bed._ Kagome held her breath as she tried to move slowly away from Inuyasha who in turn tightened his grip on her and pulled her head to lie against his chest. _Damn…_ Kagome cursed in her head as she made another attempt at untangling herself from his embrace. _I will never be able to live it down if he's awake, it's a good thing he's asleep._

"Wench, stop squirming, it's too early…" Inuyasha said as he opened his eyes lazily. Kagome froze for a moment and decided not to give him the upper hand by acting embarrassed.

"It's already nine in the morning…it's late." Kagome said as she tried to push away from Inuyasha nonchalantly, she pulled her robe off its hanger and proceeded to the bath room to take a bath. Minutes later, she emerged from her bedroom wearing a pair of khaki shorts and white v-necked shirt, a pink towel in hand.

"I hope you like bacon and eggs in the morning." Inuyasha said as he laid a plateful of them on the table while Kagome toweled her hair dry.

"You cooked breakfast for me?" Kagome asked, a little skeptical.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"So we can talk? We weren't exactly friendly with each other; we had a bad start so I was hoping the breakfast could bridge the gap." Inuyasha replied as he buttered his toast. Kagome sat across him and began loading her plate with toasts, bacon and eggs.

"Okay…what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"First things first… Hirohito Inuyasha." Inuyasha said as he extended his arm.

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome replied as she smiled and shook the hand he offered.

"What course are you in? What block?" Inuyasha inquired and Kagome's gaze drifted down to his lips. _Stop it, Kagome you pervert! _She admonished herself silently as she cleared her throat.

"Pre-law, block C-1…how about you?" She replied hastily tearing her eyes away from his mouth and concentrating on her plate.

"Biophysics and Biochemisty Y-5…."

"Wow…biophysics and biochemistry….?" Kagome asked her jaw dropping. _Biophysics and Biochemistry? Damn, he's smart!_

"Did I just turn a notch hotter in your eyes?" Inuyasha teased and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Self confidence was never your problem, was it?" Kagome commented dryly as she popped a piece of crispy bacon into her mouth.

"Why do I annoy you?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes glowing with mirth.

"Why do you love teasing me?"

"I just do…" Inuyasha said and Kagome raised her brow.

"And I should get used to it?" Kagome inquired her brow furrowing.

"Hon, I love it when you do that…"

"Inuyasha, will you stop calling me _mate, honey, hon…_"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Kagome asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked back.

"No,"

"Great, I don't have a girlfriend…" Inuyasha flirted wiggling his brows at her and Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"So?" She asked.

"So…"Inuyasha said meaningfully.

"You know what, just because you cooked breakfast for me does not mean…"

"I was kidding!" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes dramatically and Kagome laughed.

"Sorry…I just don't know when you're joking and when you're not…" Kagome said laughingly.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"What did you dream about last night?" Inuyasha queried.

"Hm…I was being chased by a demon…" Kagome replied as she munched on a piece of toast.

"Oh, did he tell you what a tasty dinner you'd make?"

"Not exactly…."

"What do you mean?"

"At first I thought he was going harm me…"

"But…?"

"But….he called me _mate_…" Kagome said, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"He did?"

"Yes…"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you mated or something?"

"NO! I would know if I am, right?" Kagome stated with vehemence.

"Hmm…." Inuyasha said thoughtfully staring intently at her.

"What?" Kagome asked growing uneasy with his stare.

"May be you just forgot?" Inuyasha asked tentatively.

"How could I forget something like that?"

"Kagome, I'm trying to scare you but as you see…"

"You _already_ are scaring me so stop." Kagome asked, her heart beat racing suddenly. She could not explain the sense of loss when the demon disappeared. She swallowed the toast that seemed to be stuck in her throat and looked at Inuyasha.

"Enough about me tell me something about you…"

"Well, I grew up here but spent schooling in London…" Inuyasha stated his heart suddenly heavy at the possibility that a demon has _intentions_ for Kagome. He could feel his youkai struggling to surface.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes?"

"I'm suddenly scared…"

"Why?"

"I don't know…I can feel him?"

"What?!"

"I can sense him watching me…" Kagome said looking around and Inuyasha's youkai growled.

"Hey…" Inuyasha stood up and sat beside his roommate."

"You must think I'm stupid…" Kagome said as she closed her eyes.

"No, you're not stupid…"

"It's just that I've never really felt _his_ presence before…."

"Is it a possibility that he's near?"

"I don't know…"

"Have you asked your family about your dreams?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to suppress his youkai.

"Yes, I asked my Mama once"

"And what did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything."

"How long has these dreams been plaguing you?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"More than two years…but last night was different...he seemed familiar…"

"Hmm…"

"Last night, he disappeared completely and I felt a sense of…loss…"

"Then why are you scared?"

"Because…"

"Kagome, the only demon near you is _me_…don't worry I'm not going to have you for dinner, I prefer ramen, you know." Inuyasha teased and Kagome smiled weakly.

"Hey, you're not as bad as I thought you were…"

"Ah, first impressions…"

"You flirted with me shamelessly…" Kagome said, quirking her brow.

"I still am…"

"You still are what?"

"Flirting with you…." Inuyasha replied holding her hand.

"Flirt some more…I might fall if you try harder…" Kagome replied as she snatched her hand back.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a big tease?"

"I am?"

"Yes you are…don't go all innocent on me now..." Inuyasha said as he stood up and brought the dishes to the sink, Kagome followed and reached for a clean dish rag to wipe the placemats with.

"I am everything but innocent Inuyasha so don't stretch your tendons trying to be gentlemanly with me…"

"Good, because I am everything but a gentleman…" Inuyasha replied as he washed the dishes handing them to Kagome to wipe dry.

"Is it just me or do we fit perfectly?" Kagome kidded.

"No honey, it's not just you…it's fate…" Inuyasha replied and Kagome felt something in her stomach knot.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome sighed as Sango cancelled their meeting again because she and Miroku had to meet up with Miroku's aunt. She was bored as she flipped through channels, slouching on their fluffy, gold sofa still in her pajamas. She unconsciously fiddled with her gold necklace thinking about where her roommate could be. She heard a key being inserted and she stuffed her gold locket inside her pajamas quickly.

"Mate…" Inuyasha teased knowing how it ticks Kagome off as he sauntered towards her. Kagome looked at him annoyingly and he grinned at her.

"What _mate_?" Kagome replied scathingly and Inuyasha laughed.

"You're so easy to annoy…" He commented as he sat down beside her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really…"

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked eyeing his outfit.

"Flirted, got laid…the usual…why, miss me?"

"Flirted, got laid?! Whoa... it's only ten in the morning!" Kagome said acting aghast.

"Ah…the earlier the better…" Inuyasha commented and laughed at Kagome's expression.

"I bought us ramen so we wouldn't have to quarrel over it." Inuyasha replied indicating at the bag of grocery beside him.

"Wow, you must be something… flirting, getting laid and buying ramen in between…?"

"You love me now?"

"Inuyasha, I fell in love with you the first time we met!" Kagome said as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"I'm so glad the feeling is mutual…" Inuyasha replied and laughed as Kagome made gagging sounds.

"You're impossible…."

"But you're in love with me…"

"Yeah…how cruel…" Kagome said as she pretended to brush tears off her eyes.

"Don't worry, honey…I love you too…" Inuyasha said and they looked at each other's eyes and burst into laughter.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"It's boring…." Kagome said on their third day at the dorm.

"I know…Monday can't come any sooner…" Inuyasha replied as they sat across each other on the kitchen.

"I should have gone home but Mama said they're going to visit a friend in Hokkaido…"

"I'm glad you didn't or I'll be alone."

"Afraid of the dark?" Kagome teased.

"Nah, but you're such a great company to keep…" Inuyasha teased back as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Your folks went somewhere too?" Kagome asked.

"Yes…weird…"

"Okay," Kagome said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked following her languid movements with his eyes. _She's so graceful._

"Bedroom…I'm going to do some advance reading."

"Kagome, the opening of classes is this _coming_ Monday, today is _Saturday_ and the midterms is three months away…" Inuyasha recited.

"Pre law is no fun and games…"

"Man, you're boring…"

"I did not come here to have fun, Inuyasha…"

"I'll change your mind…" Inuyasha said smiling mischievously as Kagome walked towards her door without a backward glance.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"Hey…" Inuyasha said as he popped his head inside Kagome's bedroom. Kagome lay sprawled on her bed, her head buried in a book.

"Hey, come in." Kagome said as she sat upright smiling at her room mate.

"Get dressed." Inuyasha commanded as he sat beside Kagome who was turning her head to work off the kinks.

"Why?"

"Because we're going out?"

"I don't want to go out."

"Kagome, it's a crime to stay at home on a Saturday and it's even a bigger crime to study when classes have not yet started…" Inuyasha announced.

"You go out, I'll stay home."

"Come on…"

"No…"

"Let's have fun before classes start…"

"I don't want to have fun…"

"Boring…"

"I'm just studious…" Kagome defended.

"It's the same!"

"It's not."

"Come on hon, it's my treat…"

"What if I don't want to?" Kagome asked as she stood up and walked towards her book shelf. Inuyasha stood up to and followed her encircling her in his arms.

"Would you rather that we make out?" He whispered in her ear intending to annoy her into going out with him but the moment his arms went around her, he forgot what he was going to say next.

Kagome stiffened for a second and relaxed against him.

"You know Inuyasha, if you stop flirting with me any chance you get, I might like you…"

"Aww, hon. You like me already…"

"True." Kagome said as she stepped away from Inuyasha's embrace. "But I could always like you more." She added.

"Is that a promise?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome laughed.

"Only three days together and we're acting like idiots. College must be messing up with our brains."

"I _wasn't_ acting like an idiot…"

"Of course not, you're _an_ _idiot._" Kagome replied as she pushed Inuyasha out of her bedroom.

"Get dressed or else I'll dress you myself…"

"Sounds exciting…is that a promise?" Kagome mimicked and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not kidding."

"Fine, I'll get dressed, it's your treat, right?"

"Yes…"

"See you in a minute, baby." Kagome cooed winking at Inuyasha before she slammed the door in his face.

"I can't wait…" Inuyasha replied and he sighed and leaned his forehead against his door listening as Kagome divested herself of her clothing. Shit, _I can't wait…_

**------------------**

**------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**Next Chapter's title is…drum roll…please….Cum Shots….why? I just feel wicked…Hehehe…. Thank you soooo much for the overwhelming reviews. You guys just made my day. Review some more.**


	37. Cum Shots

**W A R N I N G**

_Need I say more…?_

**CHAPTER 37:** **CUM SHOTS**

"I thought you've got sensitive ears?" Kagome asked as they followed the waiter towards a vacant table.

"Music I can stand…." Inuyasha replied. "I play drums remember?"

"How could I forget?" Kagome said as she seated herself and smiled at the waiter gratefully.

"So, what are you having?" Inuyasha asked as they browsed the menu.

"Mango juice and cheese fritters…" Kagome replied as she put the menu down.

"Kagome, we're in a bar…"

"I know…"

"Mango juice and cheese fritters? You're kidding, right?"

"I don't drink..." Kagome replied apologetically.

"You're with me, what are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared, I just don't drink…" Kagome replied before she turned around towards the stage to watch the performing band as Inuyasha motioned for the waiter. Ten minutes later the waiter came back with their orders which Kagome eyed warily.

"I don't see anything that looks like mango juice in those glasses." Kagome said raising her brow at Inuyasha.

"My treat…so I choose what you drink…"

"What?!"

"Come on, don't be a prude…."

"I'm not a prude…"

"You are, Kagome…"

"Fine…what's this drink called?" Kagome asked.

"Cum shot…"

"What?!...the hell is wrong with you?!" Kagome asked looking at the drink with repulsion.

"It's just a drink…it's not…that…" Inuyasha replied as Kagome stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Fine, how do you…drink this…thing…" Kagome inquired glad that the lights were dim because she was blushing like mad.

"Watch me…" Inuyasha said as he took the stem off the kumquat before peeling it, popping it into his mouth and chewing it. After a few seconds, he took the shot glass and drank. "Vodka and peach schnapps…" he explained pointing at the shot glass.

"Just like that?" Kagome asked. _Easy enough._ She thought.

"When you chew the kumquat, don't swallow until you feel all the juice in your mouth…" Inuyasha said.

"Okay…" Kagome replied as she took the kumquat, eyeing the tiny orange in between her thumb and forefinger. She took the stem off, peeled and popped the fruit into her mouth. "It's good…" She murmured loving the sweet taste of the orange and Inuyasha handed the shot glass to her which she drank hesitantly. She nearly choked.

"Easy…" Inuyasha said massaging her back.

"Damn, you're one bad influence…" Kagome said as soon as her coughing stopped.

"I promise, we'll study during school days." Inuyasha replied grinning at her.

"And what are we supposed to do during weekends?" Kagome asked.

"We'll study if there are major exams and party if there are not…"

"You should be jailed…you're too carefree for a college student."

"Kagome, we're in college, not a monastery…"

"Still…"

"Come on…I want you to try the black orgasm…" Inuyasha said as he summoned for the waiter again.

"Black what?"

"Orgasm…"

"Oh great…I would rather have orgasm the traditional way…" Kagome muttered aloud.

"Really…that's more exciting, want help?" Inuyasha kidded and Kagome bopped him on the head.

"I prefer the cum shot…" Kagome said after she drunk the black orgasm and made a face.

"Then cum shot it is…" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hmm…"

"Promise me one thing…."

"What is it?"

"I might get drunk and at the rate we're going I'd be drunk before the night is over…"

"I'll take care of you, don't worry…"

"I'm not worried, just please don't take advantage…"

"Huh?"

"I might find you attractive or …hot when I'm drunk…and I…we…_might_…….do things….or say something….we're not prepared for….." Kagome haltingly said as she felt her face flare with embarrassment.

"What are you trying to say, Kagome." Inuyasha asked trying to look puzzled although he was rolling his eyes in his mind.

"Whatever happens tonight…don't sleep with me." Kagome said seriously and Inuyasha arched his brow at her. He took another piece on kumquat before downing a second shot glass.

"Okay…I will not _unless_ you ask me to…" He replied after putting the shot glass down.

"Don't worry, I won't…" Kagome said smiling genuinely at him.

_You will…if I can help it…_ Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome took her scarf off.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"Let's dance!!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Three shots are you already like to dance…"

"Come on…." Kagome coaxed as she stood up tugging Inuyasha along. The dance floor was too crowded for the hanyou's taste but Kagome was twirling and turning like she's having the time of her life.

"Are you this _eager_ in the dance floor when you were in high school?" Inuyasha ribbed as he swayed to the music.

"Nah, I was home-schooled…." Kagome replied as she danced around him literally. "How about you?"

"I was busy…."

"Oh," Kagome replied from behind him. Inuyasha turned around and pulled his roommate close to him. He smoothed her bangs off her forehead and tucked her head under his chin.

"You're drunk, are you?" He asked and Kagome shook her head as she leaned away to look at him.

"No. Why, is dancing a sign of drunkenness?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha smiled. He kissed the top of her head gently as he inhaled her scent. _I love your_ _smell…_

"You're cute when you're tipsy…" Inuyasha said tweaking her nose playfully.

"I'm cuter when I'm not…believe me." Kagome replied and giggled.

"I believe you…" Inuyasha retorted as he looked at her upturned face. The music changed and the floor emptied as only a few pairs remained.

"Let's go…." Kagome said as she tugged her hands from his grasp.

"Can't you dance to a slow song?" Inuyasha asked lightheartedly.

"I can…the question is can you?" Kagome challenged and Inuyasha pulled her into his arms again as they swayed to the music.

"You can be sweet if you try…" Kagome commented as she burrowed her face in his chest.

"Kagome, I'm not even trying…" Inuyasha replied and Kagome leaned away from him to look at his face.

"Oh…"

"Oh…What?"

"Just oh." Kagome said as she sighed and leaned against him.

"My touch making you unable to think?" Inuyasha teased.

"Cum shots my dear, not your touch…" Kagome replied.

"Hm…."

"Hm what?"

"Just hm…"

"You're quick." Kagome said grinning.

"You're…."

"I'm what?" Kagome inquired.

_You're soft and you feel good in my arms._ Inuyasha thought but held himself and said, "You're quick too…"

"Duh, my touch making you unable to think?" Kagome said throwing his earlier remark in his face and Inuyasha could not help but laugh.

"Don't ever change…" He said and Kagome stilled.

"What did you say?"

"I said don't ever change…why?"

"It's weird but I think we've had this conversation before…" Kagome said as she frowned slightly.

"Really…when was that…don't tell me you've been dreaming of me." Inuyasha said as Kagome heard the words in her head as if they were spoken just yesterday…

"_Kagome, don't ever change."_

"_I can't, I'm planning to grow taller."_

"_Not that kind of change…"_

"Kagome….?" Inuyasha called and Kagome was brought back to reality.

"What?"

"Let's sit…the music stopped."

"Oh, okay…" She replied as she allowed him to pull her to their table.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked eyeing her curiously.

"Of course I am what made you think I'm not?" Kagome replied as she smiled at him after popping another kumquat into her mouth.

"You looked distracted…:"

"I'm not; I just had too much fun…" Kagome remarked as she waved at the waiter to come to their table.

"You're sure?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome ordered.

"Positive." Kagome replied smiling at him.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Inuyasha asked suddenly and Kagome choked on her drink.

"None that I know of…" She replied frowning at him.

"Meaning…?"

"I've never had a boyfriend." Kagome clarifies as she wrinkled her nose.

"Hm…."

"Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering…."

"How about you, how many boyfriends have you had?" Kagome kidded.

"I'm straight, Kagome."

"Oh, and here I am thinking we could share girly bonding moments together…"

"What?!" Inuyasha started and laughed upon seeing the mirth in Kagome's eyes.

"I like your laugh…" Kagome said suddenly.

"Just my laugh?"

"It sounds so…reassuring…"

"It does?"

"Yes,"

"I like your laugh too…" Inuyasha said and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Can't you be more creative? I said that first…."

"Okay, I like how your eyes flare when you're angry…"

"Is that the reason why you tease me so much?"

"May be…."

"You're mean…"

"You just seem more alive when you're mad…"

"Are you saying I'm boring when I'm not?"

"I didn't say anything like that…"

"I'm glad you're my roommate, Inuyasha…"

"Are you sure…you weren't exactly excited to see me yesterday…"

"Because you were being a jerk…"

"You should watch that temper of yours…" Inuyasha said and Kagome wrinkled her nose. Their orders arrived and Inuyasha watched as his roommate downed another shot.

"What?" Kagome asked as she saw Inuyasha stare at her.

"Nothing…"

"You were staring, what is it?"

"Nothing…"

"Fine." She said as she put another kumquat inside her mouth. "You're not drinking at all." Kagome remarked.

"Because I'm driving…" Inuyasha replied glad that he was able to convince Kagome to ride with him instead of bringing her car too.

"Wow, you're responsible…I'm already falling…" Kagome joked.

"I know…"

"Duh, it was a joke…"

"No it's not…"

"Yes it is…"

"No it's not…"

"I'm not in love with you, Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"You are…you just don't know it yet." Inuyasha said with confidence and Kagome laughed.

"You're sick in the head roomie…"

"And you're drunk…_mate_…"

"I'm not drunk."

"Yes you are or you would have noticed I called you _mate_."

"If it makes you happy, you can call me whatever you want…"

"Is it okay if I call you mine?" Inuyasha said and Kagome stared at him.

"It was you!" She said suddenly.

"Me?"

"It was you at that coffee shop! The one who rescued me from those pesky high school kids…"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? You kneed me on the groin the next time we met, remember?" Inuyasha said wincing at the memory which had Kagome bursting into laughter.

"I'm sorry…" She said as tears of mirth slid down her face.

"Hmp." Inuyasha said pretending to ignore her and Kagome laughed again.

"I'm sorry…truly…"

"I risked my head for you and that was all I got…" He said shaking his head and averting his gaze.

"I'm sorry….and thank you….again…" Kagome said as she cupped his face in her hand.

"One kiss and I'll forgive you…" Inuyasha said and Kagome looked at him expecting to see a smile but he was looking serious.

"You're crazy…"

"I'm not…"

"You're crazy if you think I'll kiss you…"

"You will…you just don't know it yet…" Inuyasha replied as he took a kumquat and popped it unceremoniously in his mouth. Kagome watched the movement of his lips and groaned inwardly._ Shit._

**------------------**

**------------------**

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome sang, her words slurred as she toyed with his hair. She was too dizzy to stand so he carried her on his back. The guard and the receptionist stared at them but he paid them no attention, his mind wandering off to the girl on his back who's now playing with his ears.

"Kagome, stop that…" Inuyasha reprimanded gently.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she buried her face in his hair.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because you're drunk and you made me promise…" Inuyasha replied as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Promise what?"

"You made me promise not to touch you…"

"You're touching me now…or is that somebody's hand on my butt?" Kagome replied and Inuyasha laughed as he kicked his shoes off.

"You're drunk…." He said fondly as he gently lowered her to the sofa.

"Hmmm…" Kagome collapsed to the sofa heavily. Inuyasha smiled looking at his very drunk roommate. He shifted her into a comfortable position as he took her shoes off. He traced her jaw with his finger, loving how she moved towards his touch. He bent his head until his nose was nearly touching hers.

"You're beautiful, Kagome…" He whispered as he touched his lips to hers for a very brief kiss. Kagome stirred and Inuyasha sighed and stood up.

He went to his bedroom and took his clothes off wrapping a towel around his torso. He proceeded to the bathroom to take a bath.

Kagome awoke with a start as she felt bile rose to her throat. She covered her mouth as she made a wild dash towards the bathroom to empty her stomach. She flung the door hastily and kneeled in front of the toilet bowl and vomited.

Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome flung the door open and stooped to the bowl to throw up.

_Shit._ He thought as he looked at his towel which hung loosely on the rack behind her. He didn't dare breathe as he felt the cool water of the shower rain on his back. He twisted a little so he now has his back on her.

Kagome straightened and lurched towards the toilet bowl again. Inuyasha thought of making a run for it but changed his mind when Kagome sat up again. He watched as she flushed the toilet and sat on the tiled floor with her head bowed. She muttered something under her breath and stood up, not sparing Inuyasha a glance.

"Whew…" He whispered under his breath.

"Nice butt…Hirohito." Kagome said and he heard the soft click of the bathroom door closing.

**------------------**

**------------------**

_Nice butt, Hirohito…_

The line played over and over in Inuyasha's head as he twisted and turned on his bed. _Shit, of all the things to say, she just had to say that…_He thought as he turned to lie on his back.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha bolted upright as Kagome opened his door.

"What is it, hon?" He asked as he stretched his hand out towards her.

"I can't sleep." Kagome said as she took his hand and sat on his bed. Inuyasha scooted closer to the other side of the bed as Kagome lay beside him. They lay there staring at each other until Kagome giggled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked softly as he moved closer to her.

"We're staring at each other like idiots…."

"No we're not." Inuyasha said smiling as he cupped her cheek. Kagome snuggled closer.

"Inuyasha, don't freak out, okay…but your touch feels familiar…" Kagome said, her lids sliding close and she fell asleep immediately.

"You feel familiar too…" Inuyasha whispered as he tucked her head under his chin and let sleep claim him.

"_Mate…"_ Inuyasha whispered as he drew Kagome closer to him. Kagome sighed and turned her back on him and the pair continued to sleep not noticing how the claws of the hand that held Kagome lengthened or how the golden eyes beneath his closed lids turned crimson. The purple marks on his cheeks appeared and the youkai completely took over.

"_Mate…"_ The demon Inuyasha growled softly as he nuzzled Kagome's neck licking at the place where her mark used to be. He moved on top of her bracing his folded arms beside her to keep him from crushing the girl beneath him. He watched as Kagome wrinkled her nose and turned her head to the side exposing her throat to him. The demon gave a feral moan as he licked at her lips gently…

"_Mate…" Kagome opened her eyes and saw the demon above her. She stared at him curiously._

"_Where are we?" She asked as she tried to sit up._

"_Home." The demon replied as he got off her and sat across from her. Kagome looked around her and saw that they were in a meadow. She stared at the demon who stared back._

"_Mine." The demon said as he took her hand and began kissing her palm. Kagome felt a chill ran down her spine and she tried to pull her hand away._

"_No." She firmly said and the demon growled._

"_Mate." He called again as he gently lifted her off the ground to deposit her to his lap. He began nuzzling her neck and Kagome gave a_ _satisfied sigh._

"_Who are you?" She asked as she cupped his face in both her hands._

"_Yours…" The demon replied as he lowered Kagome to the ground._

"_Yours…" Kagome said as_ _she watched the demon tug at her blouse. She arched her back off the bed_ _as she let him take the clothing off her._

"_Mine…" The demon said as he caressed_ _the exposed flesh. He growled approvingly when Kagome moaned at his touch. He_ _kissed her breast and licked his way down to her navel. Kagome gave a startled gasp_ _when she felt the demon's tongue slid lower. She tried to sit up and heard an assuring growl, she felt herself relax and obeyed when the demon pushed her on her back. They stared at each other's eyes_ _as the demon slowly slid her pajamas and underwear off her hips._

"_Wait…" Kagome said tugging at the demon's arm._

"_No…waited for too long…" The demon replied as he settled himself in between her thighs after taking his clothing off._ _Kagome started to panic when she felt him rob his throbbing member against her silky thighs._

"_No…" Kagome said shaking her head and the demon groaned lowering his head to capture her lips. Kagome lay rigid for a second and moaned softly when the demon caressed her breast gently tracing the darker outline of her areola with his claw._

"_Mine…please..." He moaned and Kagome_ _closed her eyes against his red, pleading gaze. "Mine…" She heard him moan above her again and she bit her lip when she felt his warm mouth on her nipple._

"_Kagome…mate…mine…" The demon growled and Kagome open her eyes to look at his._

"_Yes, yours…" She answered finally and a tingle spread from her stomach to her finger tips as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She arched her_ _body towards him as she felt his clawed hand stroke the juncture in between her thighs._ _The demon continued to watch Kagome as he inserted a finger inside her, mindful of his sharp claw, while his thumb moved in dizzying circles against the nub above her opening._ _He started to pump gently and Kagome's eyes widened in pleasure._

"_Ohhh…" She moaned as he moved her hips in sync with his finger._ _The demon lowered his face and leaned his forehead against hers inhaling her intoxicating scent as he inserted another finger inside her._

"_Mate. Let go." He whispered in her ear and Kagome shattered into pieces in his arms._

"_Mine." He growled as_ _he nipped at her neck lovingly, giving extra attention to the spot just above her shoulder. Kagome felt her tears slid to her cheek_ _as something inside her snapped - longing, yearning, a nostalgia so intense it left her gasping for breath._

"_Shhh…don't cry. Mate, don't cry..." The demon said as he_ _pulled Kagome in a tight_ _embrace, cradling her head in his chest. He kissed her cheeks soothingly and Kagome clung to him as she cried._

_He kissed her hair and smoothed her bangs off her face_ _as soon as her sobbing stopped._

"_Mate…" he said again and Kagome leaned upward to kiss him fully on the mouth, the demon growled and kissed her back. Kagome felt her toes curl as she opened her mouth to let the demon's tongue in. He lowered her gently_ _to her back as he_ _moved atop her. Without uttering a word, Kagome opened her thighs and the demon settled in between them with a groan. He kissed Kagome again as he positioned his shaft at her entrance. Kagome nodded her permission when she felt his probing length._

"_Complete me…" She whispered when he felt him hesitated and the demon moaned and plunged inside her._

"_Again…" She mouthed and the demon moved inside her. "Again…" She whispered as she wrapped her thighs around him, each thrust adding fuel to her already burning blood…_

The demon Inuyasha shuddered his release as he gathered Kagome in his arms. He continued to pump inside her as he felt her walls squeeze deliciously around his length. Both lovers moaned caught up in their own worlds. Light erupted around them as Kagome's forehead glowed and kanji symbols appeared and vanish. The same symbols emerged and disappeared just as immediately in Inuyasha's nape signifying the recognition and union of two separated auras.

Inuyasha opened blood-red eyes and stared longingly at his mate. He slid off her moist warmth and cleaned her thoroughly before dressing her up in her discarded pajamas again. He lay back down after he got dressed and gathered her in his arms…

_In time…_The demon whispered in her ear and Kagome turned around to face him, placing a hand over his heart…

**------------------**

**------------------**

**R E V I E W. If you have questions, better ask them now. And this story is about sixty chapters long... I think... Heheheh! I appreciate the reviews, they make me stay up late everyday just to update. Thank you for the inspirations.**


	38. Come To Me

**CHAPTER 38:** **COME TO ME**

Kagome stretched and yawned as she pushed away from Inuyasha's chest. _Oh my God, I hope he did not hear me moan._ Kagome thought remembering her dream. She flushed to the roots of her hair when she remembered how wanton…._deliciously wanton_ she felt. _I'm really getting kinky_. She thought wincing inwardly. _I made love to a demon in my dream...that's just so...not right. But it felt so..._ She turned away from Inuyasha not liking where her thoughts were leading her and instead stared at the space behind his desk. _What was that? It felt so real…_She bit her lips until she tasted blood, emotions swirled and erupted in her heart.

_Gods, this is crazy…_ Kagome moaned silently. _I made love to a demon in my dream…a demon with…silver hair?_ Kagome frowned as she turned around to touch Inuyasha's hair. She froze when she felt how sore she was. _This is insane. _Mentally shaking her head, she grimaced when she felt _almost _sticky. _As if I really did...stop your thoughts now, Kagome Higurashi! Nothing happened! _She admonished herself silently continued to stare at the mass of silver hair in front of her.

Inuyasha lay on his side, his mind hazy. He could smell himself on Kagome but he doesn't remember anything at all - merely snatches of things which do not make sense. He moaned softly remembering how good it felt to be inside her. _Wait...inside her? Did I...? Did we...? Shit! _He held his breath feigning sleep when he felt her turned and touched his hair. _Did I do anything last night?_ He thought, unease gripping his heart.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called and Inuyasha's heart jumped to his throat.

"Yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm hungry…"

"What do you want to eat?" He asked back feeling a little relieved that Kagome seemed not angry with him.

"Anything…"

"You're that hungry, wench?" He teased closing his eyes at the feel of her soft hands on his back.

"I'm not a wench, _baka…_" Kagome predictably argued back.

"Oh, sorry…I forgot…you're that hungry _mate?_" Inuyasha kidded as he turned around to face her. His breathing snagged when he looked at her, she was a sight to behold with her pink lips, untidy, raven-black hair and… _My_ _scent on hers…did we…?_ _I can smell myself on her..._

"What?" Kagome said as Inuyasha continued to stare at her.

"Nothing…" Inuyasha replied.

"Okay," Kagome said as she sat up and stretched. She stiffened for a second at the soreness she felt. _Oh great, too much cum shot._ She thought smiling guiltily at her roommate.

Inuyasha watched Kagome closely, he _knew_ something happened between them, he could smell him on her. _So it wasn't a dream? _He mused. _A dream would not feel that...right._ He continued as he stared at her neck to see if there were any mark. He was relieved and saddened when he saw none. _It would have been easy if I marked her…_

"Hey, are you okay?" Kagome inquired touching his shoulder.

"Hm...what?" Inuyasha asked, startled.

"I asked if you're okay…" Kagome repeated rolling her eyes heavenwards.

"I am…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, I'm cooking…" Kagome got up and Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. She turned towards him and raised her brow questioningly.

"Kagome, did….did….we….did I do…something that I should ask forgiveness for?" Inuyasha stammered and Kagome frowned.

"Yes," Kagome said sighing as she sat on the bed.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked in a hopeful voice, his heart beating wildly in his chest. _She knew and she's not angry?_

"You got me drunk, _baka._" Kagome replied and he wondered why Inuyasha looked so _lost_ at what she said..

"That's all?" He asked and Kagome arched her brow.

"Should there be more?" She asked curiously eyeing him with trepidation. _Great, I think he heard me moaning in my sleep...this so embarrassing!_

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha pressed as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, inhaling their combined scents. _Should I tell her that something happened between us? _Kagome grew stiff as Inuyasha embraced her but melted in his arms when he nuzzled the side of her neck. _Damn, he's sweet._

"Positive…wait, why are you asking me these weird questions?" Kagome inquired, her cheeks flaring as she quelled the urge to suddenly bolt out of his bed, run and hide._He REALLY heard me moan!_

"I don't know…" Inuyasha replied in what he hoped was a convincing tone. _May be not now…she'll freak out for sure._

"You're just hungry; I'll cook ramen for you." Kagome stated giving him one of those warm smiles that just makes his heart flip. _I am so in deep shit. _Inuyasha thought watching Kagome crawl out of his bed and walk towards the door.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"Eat!" Kagome commanded as she placed a bowl of ramen in front of Inuyasha.

"I can't, I'm in a hurry…" Inuyasha replied as he tied his shoelace.

"No, it's either you go to school late or wake up earlier but you _should_ always eat breakfast." Kagome said putting her hands on her hips unconsciously imitating her mother. Inuyasha pretended to roll his eyes but smirked as soon as Kagome turned around to get glasses. He loves it when Kagome fuss over him and fussed she did when classes started almost a week ago.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as Kagome poured a glass of juice for him.

"You're cooking breakfast tomorrow…" Kagome stated.

"Kagome, boiling water for instant ramen is not considered _cooking_…" Inuyasha remarked as he ate his ramen noisily. He loves how she wrinkles her nose when she's in deep thought or annoyed. He had been watching Kagome closely after they slept together… _Only she doesn't know we did sleep together…_ Inuyasha sighed as he wolfed his ramen down.

"Keep the noise down, enough slobbering…" Kagome said as she stood up and expertly draped a paper towel over Inuyasha's shirt. "There, that ought to take care of your problem."

"Thanks, hon."

"And stop flirting…too early…." Kagome replied as she sat back.

"I'm not flirting…"

"Wow, for once you're not…are you feeling ill?"

"I don't have to; I got you wrapped around my claws…" Inuyasha teased.

"That my dear is debatable…"

"Hmmm…" Inuyasha said as he stood up, Kagome beat him to the bathroom to brush her teeth while Inuyasha washed their bowls.

"I'm going!" Kagome said as she ran off.

"Wait!"

"What?" Kagome said stopping as Inuyasha brushed his teeth quick. He ran to his bedroom to get his bag while Kagome tapped her foot on the floor impatiently looking every now and then at her wrist watch.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Inuyasha said smiling as he gently pushed Kagome out of their room.

"You had me waiting for you?!"

"Aww, on…" Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome from behind while they waited for the elevator.

"Inuyasha, stop it…" Kagome said as she tried to wiggle out of his embrace.

"Kagome, stop it…"Inuyasha mimicked and laughed when Kagome turned her head and glared at him. He kept his arms around her even when they stepped inside the elevator making Kagome blush.

"Hi," A boy greeted as the elevator opened on the fourth floor and, Kagome pushed Inuyasha's arm away. He looked at the boy in annoyance and growled.

"Hello, Hojo." Kagome greeted smiling at the boy who stared at Inuyasha warily. "Oh, this is my roommate, Hirohito Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my block mate Mizawa Hojo." Kagome introduced and stepped on Inuyasha's booted foot when the hanyou ignored the hand Hojo offered. "Shake his hand, _baka._" Kagome hissed and Inuyasha glared.

"Hi." Inuyasha curtly said and let Hojo's hand go abruptly.

"Hello, nice meeting you." Hojo said, a little surprised at Inuyasha's hostility.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha grunted and Kagome rolled her eyes. The elevator door opened when they reached the basement parking lot and Inuyasha yanked Kagome close to him when Hojo held the elevator door opened for her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kagome asked as she shoved Inuyasha away from her.

"You!"

"Me?! What the hell did I do now?!"

"You're…you're…getting too comfortable with that Homo guy!"

"HOJO, his name is Hojo and I wasn't getting comfortable with him, I just said hello and you were acting like a jerk!!"

"I _was_ not!" Inuyasha replied as they both fumbled for their car keys." Kagome let out a hiss when her key did not fit the car's lock, she walked towards Inuyasha who was cursing like a sailor and pushed him away. "That's my car, _baka._ Next time, avoid parking beside mine!"

"I parked my car here first!"

"Whatever Hirohito, next time remember to remove whatever it is that you stuck up your ass before you fell asleep so you wouldn't be this grumpy in the morning!" Kagome muttered as she put her car in reverse.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped inside his car.

"Nothing!" Kagome yelled back stepping on the gas. Inuyasha raced beside Kagome's car and they both stopped at a red signal.

"What did you say, wench?!" He asked as they both lowered the hoods of their cars.

"I am not a wench, _fag_!"

"I'm not gay!"

"You're too moody for someone who's supposedly straight!" Kagome yelled and zoomed past her roommate. She was fuming at his moodiness. _How could he be sweet for a second and be a complete bastard the next?_ She grumbled as she pulled into a vacant parking space. She pressed the button to put the hood up and gathered her things. She opened her door and yelped. Inuyasha had opened the passenger's door and was growling at her threateningly.

"Are you going to eat me now?" Kagome asked rebelliously and watched as his eyes flickered red. She barely noticed the lengthening of his claws and fangs as she stared transfixed at the changing colors of his eyes.

"I _won't_ tolerate that kind of attitude from _my_ mate!" Inuyasha snarled, his demon almost taking over and Kagome was too stunned to notice what he said as faint, ragged strips appeared and vanished just instantly on his cheeks

"Inuyasha…" She called as she put her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha panted heavily as he bowed his head and closed his eyes to control his angry youkai. Taking calming breaths, he waited until his youkai receded. He nearly lost control and he was confused why.

"I'm sorry…" He said as he quickly got out of her car leaving Kagome baffled.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome bit her nails as she waited for Inuyasha to come home. She was worried about him. She tried sending him text messages and calling his cell phone but he rejected her calls. _Gods, he's angry…_Kagome thought as she tried to browse through her text book. She stood up and went to his bedroom. She sighed again as she sat on his bed. _Where are you Inuyasha?_ She thought as she glanced at her wrist watch. She groped for his pillow and hugged it to her chest loving how it smells of pine, mint and sandalwood. _Just like he does…_ Kagome thought and her lids closed.

"_Mate…" Her eyes snapped open when she heard the voice._

"_Hello…" Kagome called as she stood up._

"_Mate…"_

"_Where are you?" Kagome called again as she looked around her, she was in the middle of a thick forest and the voice seemed to be everywhere._

"_Left. Hurt. Pain." The voice whined and Kagome clutched her chest, she seemed to be feeling his pain too._

"_I'll come to you, where are you?" She called as she spun around, trying to locate the direction of the voice._

"_No. In pain."_

"_Where are you?" Kagome yelled again as she ran to her right. "Answer me!"_

"_Pain…" The voice said before it faded, Kagome felt panic grip her heart._

"_Don't leave, please. Where are you? Who are you?" She called in the dark and she fell on her knees and cried. "Who are you…" She sobbed brokenly._

Kagome sat upright as she felt tears run down her cheeks. _Who is he?_ She thought as she hastily wiped her tears with the hem of her blouse. She stood up and exited Inuyasha's bedroom.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome hastily got up and trudged to Inuyasha's bedroom. She had fallen asleep while waiting for him and she's going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Inuyasha!" She started and opened his door but he wasn't there. She ran to the kitchen, checked the bathroom and even underneath the dining table but she couldn't find him

"Dammit! Where is that _baka_?!" Kagome grumbled as she hastily took a bath and dressed. _Is he in trouble?_ Kagome thought as she drove towards the Faculty of Law Building.

"Hello, Higurashi." Hojo greeted her as she sat beside him.

"Hi," Kagome greeted back and pretended to listen to their professor's lecture as her thoguhts wandered aimlessly towards Inuyasha. _Where are you? Are you okay? _She thought ignoring Hojo who chatted shyly beside her.She headed to their building's canteen with a heavy heart. She tried to dial Inuyasha's number again but a voice prompt told her that the number is out of coverage area. _Shit Inuyasha where are you? _She asked, her anger totally dissipating only to replaced by worry. _Where are you?_

"Kagome!!" Kagome looked up and saw her block mates, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi head to her table. She waved back and the girls grinned.

"Hey, what's the deal between you and that cute guy Hojo?" Eri inquired in one breath and Kagome arched her brow as the girls took the seats beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"You two were cozy…" Yuka piped in as she toyed with her spaghetti.

"We just said hello." Kagome replied rolling her eyes at them.

"Well…love begins with one hello…" Ayumi sang.

"The hardest part is over, now it's easy letting go…one hello is how it starts…" Eri continued and all four girls laughed. Kagome took her cell phone when she felt it vibrated and smiled apologetically at the girls.

"Sango!!" Kagome yelled excitedly when she saw the name on phone's LCD.

"Kagome!!! What happened to you? I have _not_ seen you in ages!" Sango yelled back.

"I was busy…." Kagome said as she waved at Yuka, Eri and Ayumi taking her bag with her.

"Busy with what?"

"A lot of things…"

"Like?"

"Like school?" Kagome said laughing. "Hey, what's wrong with you? I haven't seen you around campus."

"I was busy too…"

"Hmm…with what?"

"With being a wife?"

"Now, Sango…that's so not you…" Kagome teased and heard Sango snort.

"Argh, you tell me….My classes are boring. I should have taken up pre-law with you and not be stuck with this abomination called Psychology and Sociology."

"I thought you love watching people…" Kagome replied.

"I love watching people, but I hate reading 250-page books for them…"

"Aw, Sango…you could always shift during your second year…"

"Yes and I can't wait…."

"Miss me already?" Kagome kidded.

"Of course, girl! Don't you miss me, I'm hurt…"

"Of course I miss you, Sango!"

"Well, how about we meet this weekend. I'll visit you at your dorm, I'll tell Miroku I'll spend the night with you."

"That's great, but will Miroku let you?"

"Ah, Kagome…you have no idea how a little kiss can melt a man…" Sango replied.

"You my friend are way too perverted…"

"Oh come on…I'm not the one who has a hot hanyou for a room mate…speaking of _him._ How are you…and him….and living together….alone…especially when the night is cold…?" Sango taunted and Kagome was glad her friend couldn't see her because she was blushing like an idiot.

"You are so sick in the head…" Kagome laughed.

"Aw, I can't wait until Saturday; we have so much to tell each other…"

"Me too, Sango." Kagome said as she headed for her next class.

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome walked purposely towards the Science Building. Inuyasha had not come home again last night and she was not able to sleep because she was tossing and turning in her bed with worry. She saw a blond boy and stopped him.

"Excuse me, where in the biophysics lab?" Kagome asked.

"Third floor, light yellow door, room 306." The boy replied and Kagome thanked him. She took the steps two at a time as she ran. She was panting by the time she reached the third floor landing. She tugged her purple head band nervously and straightened her apple green blouse. She walked until she reached a light yellow door with the gold numbers 306. _Shit, I can't do this._ Kagome thought as she fumbled with her hand bag. She turned on her heel to leave but changed her mind. _What if something happened to him? What if he's not inside?_ Kagome thought as she pushed the door open.

"Yes, may I help you?" The professor asked and Kagome swallowed. _Oh God, they're mostly male…_ Kagome thought as she stared at faces staring at her.

"Yes, Miss….?" The professor asked again startling Kagome.

"Yes, I'm looking for Hirohito Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke, holding her chin up. _I passed the entrance exam too, what's there to be insecure about?_

"And you are…?" One of the students inquired and the other students guffawed.

"Miss, I'm single!" Another piped in and the whole class laughed.

"She's mine and she's looking for me." Kagome's gaze swung to the direction of the voice and felt her heart constrict when she saw him.

"Inuyasha," She whispered and she let Inuyasha pull her outside the door.

"Where are going, Hirohito?" The professor asked with amusement.

"Out." Inuyasha replied.

"Are you through with the experiment?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, you may leave. The rest of you back to your work!" The professor bellowed and the class groaned.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked once they're outside the lab.

"I was worried…"

"Because?"

"Because you've been gone for two days!"

"And?"

"And I thought something happened to you…"

"What if something did?"

"You knew I'd be worried!"

"You will be, Kagome?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, but what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry to disturb you." Kagome said as she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. She spun around to leave.

"Run, that's what you're good at."

"I don't and I never run away Inuyasha…"

"You are running away now."

"I might kill you if I stay one more minute near you." Kagome snapped as she headed towards the stairs. Inuyasha ran after her pulled her into his arms.

"Why can't you tell me what you really feel?" Inuyasha asked as he buried his face on her hair, inhaling her scent deeply.

"I told you I was worried…"

"That's not what I want to hear…"

"What do you want to hear then?"

"I want to hear the truth…"

"I miss you." Kagome finally said as she turned around to hug him back.

"And…?"

"And that's all…" Kagome replied loving how she feels in his arms.

"Fine. Good enough." Inuyasha whispered against the top of her head as he tightened his hold on her.

"Where have you been? I waited for you." Kagome asked enjoying being held by him. She missed him and the two days without him felt _empty._

"I waited for you to come to me…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because…just because." Inuyasha replied.

"I have to go or I'll be late for my next class…" Kagome said leaning away from him.

"Okay. I'll wait for you later." Inuyasha replied smiling down at her as he gently traced the bridge of her nose with his thumb.

"Sure, but you're cooking dinner." Kagome retorted smiling and Inuyasha felt his heartbeat race. _I missed you_. He thought.

"Anything for you…" Inuyasha stated plainly and Kagome nearly melted like a puddle of goo by his feet. Regaining her composure, she smiled brightly at him.

"The chemicals getting into your brain, roomie?"

"No _mate_, you're getting into me." Inuyasha replied as he kissed her forehead. On impulse, Kagome tiptoed and touched her lips to his.

"Bye." She said as she hastily turned to walk away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

"Yes?" Kagome inquired as she watched Inuyasha walk towards her.

"This is how it's done…." Inuyasha replied as he cupped her face in both his hands and kissed her passionately.

"See you later…" He whispered and Kagome just stood there with a gaping mouth as she watched him go back inside his classroom.

**------------------**

**------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**Please review.**


	39. Remembering

**Warning: Citrusy**

**This chapter is a product of a fever-induced mind….**

**CHAPTER 39: REMEMBERING**

Kagome sat dazedly in all her classes. She even ignored an incoming call from her mother as she relived Inuyasha's kiss over and over in her head. _Wow, the boy could kiss._ She thought as she toyed with her Parker pen.

"Higurashi!" The professor yelled and Kagome stood up abruptly knocking her chair down.

"Yes, sir?" She asked nervously.

"You and Mizawa are to report next meeting on Plato's The Republic."

"Okay, sir." Kagome said blushing.

"Your mind's somewhere else, Higurashi. You should bring your boyfriend along if his distance distracts you so…" The professor joked and Kagome's classmates laughed.

_Wow, Mr. Liu has a sense of humor._ Kagome thought dryly as she sat down.

"Hey, when do you want to start with the report?" Hojo said from the row behind her.

"How about tonight, I hate doing school work on weekends…" Kagome replied smiling brightly and frowned when he blushed suddenly.

"Okay, what room are you in?" Hojo asked clearing his throat as Kagome looked with concern at his furiously red face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kagome asked. "1025." She added which made Hojo whistle appreciatively.

"You must be rich…" He said smiling shyly at her.

"No, how about you, what's your room number?"

"437," Hojo replied, his brown eyes getting glassier the more he stared at her face.

"Okay," Kagome replied with a nod of her head as she wrote it down.

"I would rather that we do the report in your room because mine's a bit….too cluttered." Hojo piped in, scratching the back of his head and Kagome looked up to smile at him once again... which had him blushing once again.

"Sure. Be there at nine." Kagome quietly said ignoring her blockmate's very red face as she sighed inwardly, stood up and gathered her things.

"Okay," Hojo replied, his eyes filled with longing as he stared at her retreating back. _The girl of my dreams..._

**------------------**

**------------------**

Kagome quickly took her clothes off, she stared at her necklace and sighed, she took it off too before sauntering to the bathroom for a quick bath. She changed into a pair of gray, baggy, cargo shorts and red spaghetti-strapped blouse.

"Hon?" Inuyasha called and Kagome rolled her eyes. _Hon…? Too mushy._

"In here…" She said as she laid the plates on the table.

"I thought I was to cook dinner?" Inuyasha inquired as he sat down.

"I'm already hungry and I can't wait for you…" Kagome replied as she sat across him.

"Sit beside me." Inuyasha said and Kagome's brow rose.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to…"

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll sit beside you then…" Inuyasha said as he slid his place mat right next to Kagome's and stood up to sit beside her.

"How was your day?" Kagome asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Good. Are the kids already sleeping?" Inuyasha asked seriously. Kagome smiled before she eagerly jumped into one of their "little" games.

"Yeah, tucked them to bed early but they were wailing where's daddy?' before they fell asleep." She said acting like the martyr wife.

"Did you explain to them that Daddy has to work hard to give them a better future?" Inuyasha asked again and this time Kagome could not help the giggle that burst out of her lips.

"No, I told them Daddy had to work hard to buy his other family a better future…"

"Don't say that," Inuyasha said, his brows furrowing.

"Don't say what?" Kagome asked in confusion as she put her fork down to look at him fully.

"Do you think I'd two-time you?" Inuyasha asked gently wiping Kagome's mouth with his table napkin.

"Inuyasha, we were kidding!" Kagome protested rolling her eyes at him.

"I was serious." Inuyasha shyly said and Kagome swallowed the fist-size lump that seemed to be stuck to her throat at his words. _Aw, shit...he's sweet. _She thought groaning inwardly as he felt her face flare with embarrassment.

"You've lost it, man." She said sighing even when deep inside her heart was doing back flips. _Two million gorgeous points for Inuyasha Hirohito! _Her subconscious cheered and Kagome nearly choked on her ramen.

"I'll always come home to you…." Inuyasha whispered and Kagome gave herself a mental shake as she cleared her throat.

"But of course, we live in the same dorm for crying out loud!" She retorted as she hid her hand on her lap because they were trembling. _This flirting thing is more taxing than math! _

"You're dense most of the time." Inuyasha commented and Kagome's head snapped in his direction.

"What?"

"You're dense…"

"And I'm dense because?" She asked, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Do you let your friends kiss you on the lips, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked putting his spoon and fork down.

"Eww…of course not." She answered without hesitation, vision of Sango puckering up to kiss her making her feel suddenly ill. _EWWWW!_

"But I kissed you…"

"So?" Kagome said cursing in her head when she felt her face burn. _Oh--kay...rub it in and I'm going to jump on you before this dinner is over. _She joked in her head and groaned again when the idea did not seem so bad to her.

"I don't kiss my friends either…" Inuyasha's voice pulled her out of her _not-friendly_ thoughts.

"Hmm…okay." She squeaked as she took a sip from her glass. _Where the hell is this conversation heading? _She asked as she made a mistake of looking at his lips. _AHHHHH! _

"That's all you're going to say?!" Inuyasha asked mildly irritated.

"Yay…?" Kagome muttered raising her brow and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I kissed you and you let me, we don't kiss our friends, we live in the same dorm…what are we?"

"Roommates?" Kagome squeaked, getting more embarrassed by the moment.

"No, we're not friends, we're not _just_ roommates…" Inuyasha said.

"Okay, so are you telling me we're married?" Kagome teased and regretted when she heard Inuyasha growl.

"Damn, I'm not good with this, do you have to make it difficult for me?"

"You're not good with what?"

"Courting! I've never courted anyone in my whole fucking life and you just had to make my damn life more miserable by being slow in the uptake. Dammit, I like you okay and I'm asking…." Inuyasha stopped as he felt Kagome's lips on his.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yes…" He croaked, his throat suddenly felt parched.

"Good." Kagome said as she resumed eating.

"Do it again…" He commanded gently as he cupped her face.

"Inuyasha, all you have to do is ask…" Kagome replied as she closed the gap between them. Inuyasha lifted her off her chair and deposited her to his lap.

"Sofa…" He moaned as he stood up carrying Kagome with him. They reached the living room in five strides and Inuyasha laid her gently on the fluffy, matte gold sofa, following her shortly as he covered her body with his.

"The bed would have been better…" Kagome said breathlessly as she felt Inuyasha place small kisses along her jaw.

"Kagome, all you have to do is ask…" Inuyasha murmured in her ear as he guided her legs around his waist and stood up without difficulty taking the girl with him. He kicked the bedroom door open and excitement went through him as he spotted his bed. He lowered her gently into it and kissed her again.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said as she felt him unbutton her pants.

"Hmmm?"

"Are we ready for this?"

"Yes…" Inuyasha replied as he rolled on his back, letting her straddle his lips.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Aren't you?"

"I haven't done this before…"

"You have…"

"What?!" Kagome nearly yelled but Inuyasha pulled her closer to kiss her lips again.

"_We_ have done this before…"

"When?" Kagome asked, unnerved.

"Is it important when?"

"Of course it is, how come I don't remember anything?!"

"Because you were…" _Drunk_ he was about to say but the idea does not suit him, he'd rather think that she came to him and he reached out for her….

"Because I was what?"

"Let me help you remember…" Inuyasha replied as he pulled her blouse off her head, he sat up and kissed her nose as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra. "You're mine," he whispered looking into her eyes as his hand roamed, cupping her breasts lightly. "Everything about you is mine…" Inuyasha said and Kagome bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping.

"Inuyasha…?"

"My body longs for you, Kagome but you seemed to have other plans and I can't let it…" Inuyasha whispered as he pulled her closer to him grinding his arousal against her.

"I…"

"You had me running around in circles since the day we met and I'm putting a stop to it now…" He murmured against her neck as he licked his way towards her breast. He growled approvingly when Kagome arched her back and played with his ears. He slowly lowered her to the bed as he groped for the zipper of her shorts.

"Wait…." Kagome said hesitantly when she felt Inuyasha impatiently slice through her shorts and underwear. _Now, that's new._ Kagome thought as she felt the cool air on her heated flesh.

"I can't…just kill me then if you're going to stop me now…" Inuyasha moaned as he kissed her navel, Kagome's mind was screaming at her to stop. _There's someone else! Someone who haunts your dreams…But Inuyasha…Oh…_

Kagome moaned when she felt him nuzzle in between her thighs. Her hands went to his head voluntarily as she held him in place.

"I like it when you moan…" Inuyasha whispered as he licked her warmth.

"Sh…it…" Kagome murmured as she opened her thighs wider for him. She gasped loudly when she felt him insert a finger.

"Look at me, Kagome." Inuyasha instructed as he drew himself level to his gaze, pumping his finger lazily in and out of her. Kagome opened her eyes to gaze at him.

"Inu…yash…a…" She moaned when he inserted another finger.

"I am yours as you are mine…" Inuyasha whispered and Kagome felt like a bucket of very cold water was thrown in her face.

"What?"

"You are mine as I am yours…" Inuyasha whispered again and Kagome pushed his hand away as she stood up.

"_Mate…"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am yours as you are mine."_

"_No,"_

"_You are mine…" The demon repeated. "Come to me."_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Kagome said as she quickly dressed.

"Something is wrong dammit! Tell me!" Inuyasha said tersely.

"I'm….I don't know….sorry…I have to go…" Kagome said as she ran out of his bedroom. She quickly opened her door and locked it as soon as she's inside. _Gods, what's wrong…?_

"Kagome…." She heard Inuyasha knock and she panicked.

"I'm okay, really….I just….I just need to sort things out…"

"Open the door."

"We'll talk later, I promise…." Kagome said as she slumped on the floor.

"Talk to me now, please."

"Later, Inuyasha…."

"Now."

"Later…"

"Okay, if that's what you want." She heard him say and she listened as his footsteps receded.

"_Hon…"_

"_You promised, you promised you won't leave me…ever."_

"_I did…"_

"_So, are you going back on your word?"_

"_I'm not. Kagome, listen. I'm sorry I suddenly blurted it out when you've just recovered but I can't help it, you have to know so we will be prepared."_

"_Stop going in circles dammit!! Tell me what the hell is wrong!!"_

Kagome groaned as images flashed in her head. _What's happening to me?_ She frantically stood up and ran towards the bathroom, she closed the door and kneeled before the toilet bowl and threw up as more images came…

"_I'll miss you…"_

"_I'll miss you too_

"_Don't train too hard you might get sick…"_

"_Keh, where's your faith in your mate, woman?"_

"_Don't forget to eat on time…"_

"_I won't."_

Kagome heard a knock and she straightened up to splash water on her face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your classmate is here." Inuyasha said and Kagome smacked her head for forgetting about Hojo and their report.

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute." She said as she quickly brushed her teeth. She hastily combed her hair and tied it in a low pony tail. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and smiled sadly. _I'm losing my mind; I have memories of something I don't even remember._ She opened the bathroom door and smiled at Hojo who was sitting very far away from Inuyasha.

"Hello, Higurashi."

"Hello, Hojo." Kagome replied as she sat on the other love seat.

"I've made a summary of every chapter so it will easy for both of us…" Hojo shyly said and Kagome smiled.

"I did the same thing; wait let me get my notebook…" Kagome said as she walked towards her bedroom.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he closed her bedroom door.

"What?" Kagome replied without looking at him.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, we'll talk later okay?" Kagome said as she zipped her bag after finding her notebook. She walked past him to turn open her door and changed her mind. Sighing she walked back to him and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said as he hugged her back.

"I'm scared…"

"I'm here; I will not let anything hurt you…" Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead.

"I know…"

"You'll tell me what's scaring you when you're ready, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will…"

"And I don't want you sitting too close to that Hobo guy, okay?" he sternly said.

"I won't…" Kagome replied laughing softly.

"I'll just be in my room when you need me."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she leaned away from him intending to leave.

"And Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"I'll come to you tonight…" He whispered in her ear.

"I'll…I…" Kagome stuttered, her heart jumping to her throat.

"You'd better be there when I do…" Inuyasha added as he walked past her and opened her door.

**------------------**

**------------------**

"Good night." Kagome said as she opened the door for Hojo.

"Good night, Higurashi." Hojo said as he smiled hesitantly at Kagome. She sensed that he was about to say something more but Kagome sighed and closed the door gently. Inuyasha had gotten bored staying cooped in his room while she and Hojo discussed how to go about their report and he went out telling her he'd be back in a few minutes. And now Kagome is alone with her thoughts.

She walked inside her bed room and plopped on her bed closing her eyes, minutes later, she had fallen asleep…

_She could feel her heart pumping in her chest as she ran. She looked behind her and her breathing stopped when she saw him following her, his movements measured as he stalked her._

"_Stay away!" She cried as she blindly dashed forward. Her foot caught on a protruding root and she fell. Ignoring the pain she hastily got up and almost cried when she saw the wooden hanging bridge. Safety. She thought._

_She looked down and swallowed convulsively. Instead of flowing water, molten fire ran underneath the bridge. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do._

"_Mine." She heard him whisper and she looked behind her and gasped - he was a mere five foot away._

"_No…" She cried as she put her hands in front of her warding him off._

"_Mine." He whispered again as he took a step towards her._

"_No, please…leave…" She pleaded as she stepped back. She looked at his protruding fangs and shivered as she imagined them tearing into her flesh. She took another step back and stumbled. The beast continued to advance towards her and she slowly moved, sliding against the hard wooden slabs as she tried to put as much distance in between them as possible._

"_No. Don't go. Please." She heard him whimper and she stopped moving. She looked at his blood-red eyes and her fear returned. He sniffed the air and snarled at her seemingly smelling her fright. He growled and stepped towards her again. This time she bolted upright and ran, not daring to look behind her._

_Her unshed tears blurred her vision and still she ran. She saw a black iron gate and hope sparked in her. "Almost there." She coaxed her aching feet as she ran towards the gate beaconing her like a light at the end of a dark tunnel. A few more steps…_

"_Mate." She heard his whisper in the wind and something in her heart burst. She was so near the entrance, she could almost touch the cold, metal railing if she stretched her hand but something in the voice made her stop._

"_Mate." She heard him call again, this time her breathing hitched, the tug in her heart stronger and she looked behind her. And that's when she saw him - looking longingly at her, the red eyes soft and sad as it pleaded with her. He extended his clawed hand in front of him as he waited for her to come to him._

"_Mate." He called again and Kagome felt her tears fall._

"_Who are you?" She asked._

"_I am yours as you are mine." The demon replied and Kagome shook her head._

"_No," She cried softly._

"_You are mine…" The demon repeated. "Come to me."_

_Kagome did not make a move as she stared at the great demon before her._

"_No." She finally whispered. "You lie. I was never yours."_

"_Please…"_

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome cried as she slowly backed towards the black, iron gate. She pushed the gate open and entered. The demon let out a pitying howl as he dropped on his knees. Kagome slowly turned her back and walked away._

"_My heart will recognize you at first sight…" The demon whispered and Kagome stopped in her tracks._

"_My heart will know it's you at first sight…" She murmured as something clicked in her mind. She spun around and ran towards the gate tugging it open but it won't budge._

"_Kagome…" The demon called to her and she watched in horror as he slowly disappears, eaten by darkness. "Call me by my name, Kagome…try to remember."_

"_No!" She screamed as she vainly tugged at the cold, metal entrance. Her heart knows him but her mind opted to forget. She closed her eyes as she frantically tried to remember his name._

"_Remember my name, Kagome…"_

"_Don't leave…" Kagome pleaded and she gasped when the demon changed before her eyes,_ _the red eyes turned silver, the fangs shortened and the claws retracted. She looked_ _at his face_ _and watched as the purple, jagged stripes vanished._

"_Kagome…" He called._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome asked_

"_You remembered…" He whispered and Kagome watched in horror as darkness swallowed him little by little._

"_No, don't leave!" Kagome cried as she tugged and kicked at the black, iron gate._

"_You remembered…"_

"_INUYASHA!"_

"INUYASHA!" Kagome bolted upright, her heartbeat racing. She clutched at her chest and was alarmed when she couldn't feel the gold necklace. She ran to her closet and rummaged her jewelry box and almost cried when she saw the gold necklace with the gold, heart-shaped locket.

"Inuyasha…" She cried as more images flashed in her mind. Her cell phone rang and Kagome searched for it inside her bag.

"Hello?" She sobbed.

"Kagome, what's wrong, I'm worried, you ignored my call earlier…" Mrs. Higurashi's voice sounded and Kagome cried brokenly.

"Mama…"

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me about _him_." Kagome said, tears raced down her cheeks and she tried to calm herself by breathing evenly.

"Oh Kagome…."

"I remember…."

"Does he?"

"No, he does not or he would have told me…"

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"He's here…" Kagome said over the phone as he heard Inuyasha open the main door. "I'll call you later, Mama." She said quickly as she hastily wiped the tears off her face.

"Hon?" Inuyasha asked and it took most of Kagome's willpower not to cry.

"A minute…" She replied as she checked her face on the mirror.

"Hey, where have you been?" Kagome said, her heart bursting at the sight of him.

"Grocery, bought some bread…" Inuyasha replied and sniffed the air. "You've been crying…what's wrong?" He asked as he hugged her around the waist.

"Nothing…"

"Come on, what is it?"

"Inuyasha, please tell me again how we first met?" Kagome inquired smiling up at him as she pulled him to the sofa.

"At the coffee shop, you were sitting on the table I occupied earlier and I thought you took my car keys…"

"Is that the first time you met me?"

"Yes, of course, why?"

"Nothing…" Kagome said, her heart shattering into pieces.

"Come on, what is it?"

"My heart will know it's you at first sight…" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha stared at her blankly.

"Hon, what's wrong…you've gotten corny." He joked and Kagome closed her eyes to avoid the tears from slipping.

"I've always been corny." Kagome replied as she blinked the tears away. "I think I need to rest, my head is throbbing painfully…too much Plato…" She said as she hastily stood up.

"Wait…" Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome inquired as se hastily brushed her tears off her face.

"I thought we're going to…"

"Fuck?" Kagome asked. _Is that what I_ _am now, a_ _quick roll in the hay?_

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up to put his arms around her.

"What am I to you, Inuyasha?"

"I want you…."

"Just want me?"

"I…I…don't know…" Inuyasha finally said as he let his arms fall to his sides

"Don't you remember, Inuyasha? Don't you remember…?"

"Remember what?"

"I guess you don't…good night then…" Kagome whispered as she ran to her room. She locked her door as fast as she could and dialed her mother's number.

"Mama, I'm going home tonight…" Kagome said as soon as Mrs. Higurashi answered the phone.

"It's already late, wait until tomorrow…"

"I can't, Mama."

"Don't you want to tell him…"

"Tell him what? That we're mated? That I love him? That I died when he left? That I died again because I remembered how much it hurt? Tell him what, Mama?" Kagome asked, her voice growing hysterical.

"Kagome…"

"How can I remember before him? It's not fair that we had to forget….it's even more unfair that I had to remember when I've moved on…"

"We'll wait for you tonight…Drive safely." Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome turned her cell phone off and packed some of her things.

**Author's Note:**

**Review. It makes me feel better. I'll answer your questions as soon as I'm okay, I'm too lazy now…too much Tylenol…**


	40. Past to Present

**CHAPTER 40: PAST TO PRESENT**

Kagome ran up the steps of the shrine and she was glad when she saw her mother waiting for her.

"Mama!" She cried and Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter to her chest, kissing Kagome's head gently.

"You're home…"

"I am…"

"Come inside, Souta and Ji-chan are waiting…." Mrs. Hgurashi pulled her daughter with her.

"Nee-chan!" Souta hugged her, already wearing his pajamas and Kagome embraced her brother back.

"Why are you still awake?" Kagome asked.

"Mama told me you remembered and I want to be here in case you get sick again." Souta replied and Kagome's tears fell.

"Kagome…welcome home…." Kagome's grandfather said as he awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Thanks, Ji-chan it's good to be home…"

"Have you eaten dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes, Mama I have."

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked again and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes…"

"Souta, Ji-chan, Kagome and I will have to talk alone…see you in the morning." Mrs. Higurashi said as she and Kagome went up to the latter's bedroom. Kagome sat on her pink-covered bed as her mother locked her door securely. She felt her bed shift as Mrs. Higurashi sat beside her.

"How are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Good…"

"_How_ are you _really_?"

"I'm confused."

"Confused because?"

"Because I remember everything as if he just went away yesterday and what he is now and what he was before are two very different people.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is Inuyasha no matter how many layers of clothing he wears, no matter how long you've not seen each other…no matter…"

"Yes, but I want to experience again how we were, we can't be very close and suddenly friends with a blink of an eye…"

"He forgot…"

"And I did too, Mama but I remember now and it pains me to know that he does not. How many nights did I spend crying myself to sleep before the bond was broken? I wasn't scared for me because I _knew_ I'd never forget, but I was scared for him, I was scared for us and that fear has made itself known now…I remember and he does not, he got over us.

"Kagome, how do you know he got over you if he does not remember?"

"But…"

"You're upset and I understand but it's not fair to judge Inuyasha when he has no inkling what you were to him…"

"How can he not? I remembered because his youkai was calling to me! His youkai, Mama, how can his youkai remember and his hanyou form forget?"

"I have no answer to that question Kagome but this I can say, be glad that a part him still remembers you, take everything one step at a time."

"I can't…"

"You have no choice…"

"I hate not having a choice…"

"Well, you do have a choice…"

"What is that?"

"It's either you run away, change schools start over or stay with him and face this like the strong young woman you are…"

"Is there another choice?" Kagome asked and Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly, her eyes softening as she tucked stray locks of Kagome's hair behind her left ear.

"Kagome, you've always been a fighter and I hate to see you like this, it's either you give him up or wait for him…the call is yours but go on living, daughter. Life and love does not end with just a memory."

"Why do you make it sound so easy?"

"Because it is… people may think that loving is complicated but it isn't. When you love a person, you're willing to experience the joys and the pains."

"I don't want to go through that same pain again…"

"Then let him go…"

"I can't…"

"Then swallow it…"

"But…"

"Life is not as complex as you see it Kagome, if staying with him hurts then leave if leaving hurts more then stay, it's that simple. You have to realize now what you want and work around it, never mind what _he_ wants because it the end it will be you who'll face the music of the tune you chose.

"I wish I could…"

"The thing is you can't, not now, not when he does not remember. Kagome, think what Inuyasha would do if he were in your shoes, do you think he'd leave just because you don't remember? I think he'll stay not because it's the right thing to do but because that's what his heart says. Now tell me, what does your heart tell you?"

"It's telling me to stay…"

"Then stay. Give it a chance, I don't want you to grow old and look back with a lot of what ifs' in your heart. If in case he does not remember, if in case he totally forgets at least you've done your part, at least you followed your heart then you wouldn't be haunted of the what might have beens…"

"Thank you, Mama."

"You're welcome, daughter. Now rest, you have a long drive tomorrow…"

"Okay…" Kagome said as she kissed her mother's cheek. Kagome lay awake tossing and turning in her bed as memories bombarded and haunted her. Most happy, some painful but all of them with the same silver-haired, golden-eyed man who was waiting for her inside her bedroom back at the university wondering what he did wrong.

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

Inuyasha paced his bedroom restlessly. He knocked on Kagome's bedroom and finally opened it when no one answered, he had been livid when he discovered she wasn't inside and now he's worried. _Where could she be?_ He thought as he picked his black leather jacket off the hook, intending to comb the city to look for her. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Kagome, where the fuck are you?" He snarled.

"Home."

"Home is with me you wench; now be a good girl and come home now!"

"I'll be home tomorrow; it's too late to drive…."

"I'll fetch you then!"

"No, I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"You'd better be."

"Okay, bye." He heard Kagome sigh on the other line before he heard the click ending the call.

"Wait, Kagome! Come home to me…" He whispered and whimpered when the line went busy.

Inuyasha plopped down on his bed and massaged his temple. He couldn't understand Kagome at all. _What is happening to you, Kagome?_ He thought grimly as he stood up intending to eat out. He picked his keys from his bedside table up and walked out the door.

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

"Sango…." Kagome said as soon as her friend picked the phone up.

"Kagome!!! Well, can't wait for me tomorrow?"

"I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember Inuyasha Hirohito?"

"Hmmm….Hirohito….. yes! He stayed for two years at Midoriko High but he left abruptly to study in London, why?"

"He's my roommate now…"

"Whoa…you were talking about _that_ Inuyasha?"

"Yes, _that_ Inuyasha…"

"Hmm…he was brainy but not drop-dead-gorgeous…"

"What else do you remember about him?"

"He kept to himself, we exchanged a few hellos…that's it…"

"Don't you remember him and me?"

"Kagome, he already left when you came…"

"No,"

"I would have remembered, you would have remembered…" Sango said.

"What if we were intentionally made to forget?"

"What do you mean?"

"I spent my first detention with him, I agreed to pose at his girl friend to get that Kikyo jealous, I…." Kagome sobbed, her heart breaking as memories flooded her mind again.

"Kags…."

"It hurts, it's too painful…I forgot, all of us forgot and now I'm the only one who remembers…"

"Hey, girl, I'll strain my brain trying to remember until it bleeds if it makes you feel better…"

"No, it will come but it's lonely to be the only one to have these memories…it's as if it never happened because no one is there to confirm that it did…"

"Girl, I hate to say this but you're not making sense now…I'll be at your dorm tomorrow and we'll talk about this, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Should I bring Miroku too?"

"If he's not busy…"

"I'm his wife; he shouldn't be busy if I tell him so…" Sango snorted and Kagome laughed weakly.

"Okay."

"Wait for me tomorrow, okay? I'll kick anyone's ass if you ask me to, just be fine until I arrive, you could get freaky and murderous if I'm already with you but until then stay sane…I don't want to miss all the fun…" Sango said and Kagome laughed again.

"I miss you so much, girl. Do you want me to prepare Gyoza for you?"

"Aww, you're such a darling, I'm not worthy of you…could you include some Ha Kao too…" Sango asked.

"Fine, I'll give you a feast tomorrow."

"Thanks girl…till tomorrow then…bye…"

"Bye, Sango…"

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

Inuyasha's mind was miles away as he waited for his food to arrive. He was baffled by the sudden change in Kagome and sighed again when the waiter placed a glass of iced tea in front of him.

"Inuyasha?" A dark-haired woman called and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes trying to remember to whom the face belongs…brown eyes, shoulder-length hair, too much make-up, short, leather skirt…

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked and the girl laughed.

"Hello, hello…it's a small world." Kikyo said as she sat down on Inuyasha's table. "When did you arrive?" She asked.

"Almost two months ago…I'm a freshman at Tokyo University, how about you? I haven't seen you in ages." Inuyasha said smiling, he had always liked Kikyo but his feelings must have died a natural death because he did not feel anything now for the older girl.

"I'm a junior at Tokyo Institute of Technology. Two months? I'm hurt, you did not even look for me?" Kikyo said pouting beautifully and Inuyasha laughed.

"Are you sure it's me you want to go looking for you and not my older brother Sesshoumaru?"

"Are you still jealous of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha? Look what I _imagined_ I had for him before was nothing but infatuation…" Kikyo said and she could not help but feel the thrill to be near Inuyasha again. _My, my, how you've grown…_ She thought staring at Inuyasha's tall, lean frame.

"Kikyo, Kikyo, what I _imagined_ I had for you before was nothing but infatuation…" Inuyasha said smiling and Kikyo frowned before regaining her composure.

"The little boy has matured…" Kikyo cooed and Inuyasha raised his brow when Kikyo moved closer.

"And you haven't changed at all…" Inuyasha said.

"Are you still with that pesky Miko-wannabe?" Kikyo asked and Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"Miko-wannabe?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you ditched her already, she's not pretty and she's not for you." Kikyo said in one breath and stopped when her cell phone rang.

"Hello? You're late Riko, okay, bye…" Kikyo said hastily as she took Inuyasha's hand and wrote her phone number on his palm. She brought his palm to her lips and kissed it. "Call me." She said before she left.

Inuyasha looked at his lipstick-smeared palm and shook his head. _Some things never change._

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

Kagome parked her car and reached for her bag on the passenger's seat. She rummaged inside it and pulled a hairclip out. After coiling her hair into a messy bun she pushed the button to put the hood up. Slinging her bag on her shoulder, she walked quickly towards the ramp leading to the dorm's entrance. Her cell phone rang and she rummaged through her bag again bumping into someone in the process.

"Sorry…" Kagome said without looking up as she looked at whose call she missed.

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome looked up and smiled hesitantly.

"Yes…?"

"Kouga."

"Kouga!" Kagome said smiling genuinely at the man before her.

"It's good to see you again." Kouga said looking at Kagome with open admiration.

"Likewise." Kagome smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my cousin, he's a freshman here too, just like me." Kouga replied.

"Really? What course are you taking up?"

"Mechanical Engineering." Kouga replied.

"Oh, good." Kagome said feeling conscious as Kouga continued to stare.

"So…" Kouga said and Kagome stepped aside to let other students pass.

"So…I should go…" Kagome said abruptly.

"Oh, is Inuyasha with you?"

"Yes." Kagome replied and felt sorry for Kouga when the other man's face fell.

"Okay, I'll see around then." Kouga said and Kagome waved at him.

"Bye." Kagome said as she walked towards the dorm's entrance.

"Kagome, wait." Kouga said and Kagome halted. Her eyes widened when Kouga put his arms around her. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear and Kagome pushed him away gently.

"Okay, I have to go…" She said as she turned on her heel to leave. _What the hell was that?_ She thought as she waited for the elevator door to open. Kouga watched her until the elevator door closed. _You'll be mine, Kagome. You'll be mine. _He silently promised himself.

**--------------------**

**--------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Next Chapter's title is Dire Truths and Consequence… R E V I E W**


	41. Dire Truths and Consequences

**CHAPTER 41: DIRE TRUTHS AND CONSEQUENCE**

Kagome opened the door quietly, she didn't want to unnecessarily wake Inuyasha up who would probably chew her head if she does.

"I thought you'd be here first thing in the morning?" Inuyasha said waiting for her on the living room, holding a mug in one hand and looking so utterly sexy that Kagome forgot to breath.

"It's only eight thirty, Inuyasha…" She replied averting her gaze as she felt the telltale prickling of her eyes. _Stupid, enough crying!_

"You should have come home sooner…"

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled not intending to start another argument as she headed for her bedroom. She haphazardly threw her bag on the floor and plopped down on her bed. She heard her door open again and she ignored the painful throbbing in her head as she tried to stay calm as she promised her mother she would.

"Get up and eat, I prepared breakfast for you…" Inuyasha said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Not hungry…" Kagome commented massaging her throbbing temple. Her mother had reminded her to act natural around Inuyasha or else she'd break down again and it would just make her look stupid since he does not remember. _Damn this idiot for not remembering, argh!_

"I prepared it for you…" Inuyasha whined and Kagome opened her eyes and got up. _Okay, Kagome just get it over with and eat. _She thought as she smiled weakly up at him. _You're doing it again. _She groaned inwardly when he answered her smile with a radiant one. _You're making me fall... harder. _She sighed, her shoulders unconsciously slumping forward in defeat.

"Okay." She answered after giving herself a mental shake and followed Inuyasha to the kitchen. Unknown to her, Inuyasha was a little worried that she's not fighting back. _She seemed cold._ He thought as he watched Kagome sat on the opposite end of where he sat.

"How's your family?" Inuyasha asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Good."

"Okay."

"What did you do while I was gone?" Kagome inquired, she may be heartbroken but she's not immune to his effort of making a civil conversation.

"Nothing. Just ate out. I met my first crush though." Inuyasha replied offhandedly, hoping what he said would illicit a reaction out of Kagome.

"Really…?" Kagome said as she drank water from her glass, the sunny side up she was eating seemed to be stuck in her throat. _Shit. That was fast. _She thought trying her hardest to swallow the food she put inside her mouth.

"Yes…she was as beautiful as ever…" Inuyasha commented watching Kagome's reaction closely.

"You must have drooled like an idiot at her beauty then…" Kagome replied nonchalantly as she vigorously cut the hotdog in half imagining it was Inuyasha's neck.

"I nearly professed my undying love…" Inuyasha retorted, his gaze never leaving her face and stubborn set of her jaw.

"Good. I'm happy for you…" Kagome smiled brightly at him while she was beheading him slowly and painfully in her head. "Well, thanks for the breakfast, I loved it." She said as she brought the used plates to the sink letting water run over them.

"Hm…" Inuyasha murmured noncommitally hating how he smelled her sadness…and determination. _Determination to what?"_ He thought as he watched Kagome rinse the plates.

"Make yourself scarce, I'm expecting some friends." Kagome said as she wiped her hands off a paper towel. She intentionally turned her back to him as her vision blurred with unshed tears.

"Kagome..."

"What?" She asked as she made a hasty move of wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Don't you want them to see me here?"

"No," _No. Because I just might break down and I don't want you to see it._

"Okay," Inuyasha said as he moved closer to Kagome, trying to be discreet he inhaled her scent and stopped. "Who touched you?" He demanded when he faintly smelled another male's scent.

"No one." Kagome replied arching her brow.

"You smelled like…." Inuyasha started racking his brains trying to place the scent which vaguely smelled familiar.

"Oh, an old friend…" Kagome replied dispassionately remembering how Kouga hugged her.

"You let old friends hug you?" Inuyasha asked, his voice getting sterner as he spoke.

"I sleep with my friends actually…" Kagome said with sarcasm as she glared at him. _The last time I checked, you were the one who flirted with someone else, baka! _She thought gritting her teeth.

"What??!"

"I have not seen him for a long time, he hugged me, what do you want me to do, have him arrested?" Kagome replied in monotone remembering how Kouga and Inuyasha hated each other back in high school.

"I didn't say that…"

"What are you saying then?"

"I….I'm only curious, I would like to know….who my roommate is dating…so I could give the guy…helpful tips…" Inuyasha stammered and almost smacked his head when he saw Kagome's face darken.

"Don't worry…he's doing everything to make me feel like a princess…" Kagome replied and she turned her face away from him to hide her pain.

"Kagome…"

"Don't worry about me Inuyasha, I'll live…" Kagome said as she walked with all the dignity she could muster back to her bedroom.

Kagome quickly changed into a pair of snug-fitting jeans and white shirt after she took a bath. She checked her grocery list again and smiled. _It's a good thing I have Sango and Miroku's visit to look forward to or I just_ _might lose my mind._ She sighed as she picked her Oakley sunglasses up from her bureau. She tied her shoelace and snatched a white back pack from her bag closet. _Okay, ready to go._ She thought as she checked if she has her keys.

"Going somewhere?" Inuyasha asked casually as he flipped through channels.

"Grocery shopping." Kagome replied.

"I'll be home late…" Inuyasha said suddenly and Kagome just nodded her head.

"Hmm...okay..." She said as her mind conjured images of Inuyasha making another girl swoon.

"Don't wait up for me." Inuyasha said, waiting for Kagome to say something else.

"I won't, don't worry…" Kagome replied as she closed the door behind her. As soon as Kagome closed the door Inuyasha threw the remote control and watched with grim satisfaction as it shattered into pieces. _Damn, cold bitch._ He thought as he stood up pacing the carpeted living room floor. _I'm bored…I should just go out by myself and…_Inuyasha stopped as he ran to his room to look for the piece of paper where he wrote Kikyo's number in.

Kagome opened her car door hastily and banged her head on the steering wheel. _Shit, stupid, cruel, bastard!_ She thought as she inserted and turned the key making the roadster come into life. _He does not remember…_ She heard her mother's voice over and over in her head and she turned the key again as she slumped on her seat. _Fuck you Inuyasha for not remembering and fuck me for hurting this bad._ She drummed her finger on the steering wheel impatiently and sighed. She took the key out and locked her car deciding to take matters into her own hands. She waited for the elevator to reach the basement and glared at the giggling girls when they took too long to get off.

_It's now or never._ She thought as she punched the number ten on the elevator panel. The ascend to the tenth floor took longer than she liked as more students piled in. By the time she reached their floor she was a bundle on quivering nerves.

She stood outside their door uneasily as she rehearsed what she's going to tell him in her head. _Should I just tell him we were mated and that a ritual made us forget or should I just tell him I love him and about the mating later….or…Gods, Kagome, you can do this._ She thought as she looked at her shaking hands. _If staying hurts then leave and if leaving hurts more then stay._ She recited her mother's words over and over in her head as she inserted her key inside the lock. She took a deep breath as she turned the knob carefully.

"Yes, I'm okay…did you get home safe?" She heard Inuyasha say as she stepped inside quietly.

"I'm not doing anything tonight…sure…" Inuyasha smiled as he spoke and Kagome's confidence started to dissipate. _Would he believe me?_ She thought as she looked at her hanyou's long, silver hair.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at eight then…okay…bye. I miss you too, Kikyo…" Kagome's eyes widened when she heard the name, her breathing seemed to stop and she gripped her bag painfully.

"Did you forget anything?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome's pale face.

"Yes," She said, her voice quivering.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or go find it?" Inuyasha inquired, his eyebrow arching as he stared at the woman who managed to break his heart with her indifference.

"I'm….going…." Kagome said, her voice croaking as she groped for the door knob. She turned around and wrenched the door free and ran.

_What now?_ Inuyasha thought as he watched in puzzlement Kagome's flight. Something caught his eye and he sighed as he picked a bundle of keys up. _Clumsy._ He thought as he ran after Kagome.

"Kagome, wait!" Kagome's teary eyes widened when she saw him following her, she hit the close button repeatedly and sagged with relief to the floor when the elevator door finally closed.

_Stupid wench._ Inuyasha kicked the elevator doors with disdain and sighed as he went to find the stairs. _Wait till I get my hands on you._ He thought as he relived Kagome's weird reaction earlier. _A thousand-piece jigsaw puzzle is easier to solve than this woman._ He contemplated as ran down the stairs.

Kagome hastily wiped her cheeks and smiled at the other students who said hello when the elevator door opened.

"Higurashi!" Kagome looked up and nearly groaned when she saw Hojo.

"Hello, Hojo." She said as she continued to walk towards her car.

"I've made a power point presentation of our report, I'll be giving you the disc tonight once I've ironed everything out." Hojo said following her, clueless as always.

"Okay, I'll be in my dorm room tonight but I have to go now…I'm going to meet some friends." Kagome lied as she rummaged her bag for her keys.

"Umm…are you free Saturday night?" Hojo asked her hopefully and Kagome almost rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes…I've got a date…" _With whom, I have no idea yet._ Kagome finished in her head.

"Oh," Hojo said and Kagome hated the guilt that gnawed at her when she saw how disappointed and sad he looked.

"Umm…it's with my friends…" She added hastily and Hojo's face brightened. _Arghhhh! Me and my good intentions._ Kagome screamed in her head and almost cursed when she still couldn't find her keys.

"Really?" Hojo asked as he placed a hand carefully on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes, really…" Kagome replied pointedly looking at Hojo's hand which the boy took back shyly.

"Is it okay if I invite you and your friends to Stone Free? It's the hippest club in town and every Saturday, they have this show called gender showdown…it's a contest between men and women…it will be fun." Hojo finished as Kagome cursed and emptied the contents of her bag, placing the items atop the hood of her car.

"Hmm…I'll think about it…" Kagome said distractedly. "Where the hell is it?!" She yelled in frustration and Hojo jumped.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"My keys…"

"May be you left it in you room?" Hojo suggested softly and panicked when Kagome suddenly cried.

"Shit, my life is a mess…" Kagome sobbed loudly as she put back inside the bag the things she fished out.

"Shhh…" Hojo said patting her back awkwardly.

"I have to do my grocery shopping because I have to prepare Gyoza and Ha Kao for my friends who will be coming over…Gyoza and Ha Kao…do you know how long it takes to prepare them?! Do you?!" Kagome yelled as she took the handkerchief Hojo offered her and blew her nose noisily.

"I know…" Hojo said looking at the beautiful woman in front of him made impossibly more beautiful by her tears.

"And…and…I lost my keys….and…and…the man I love so much does not even remember me…" Kagome bawled as she sneezed again. "The Gods must hate me so…"

"They don't hate you…" Hojo placated pulling Kagome close to him, his heart breaking at her announcement. _She's in love?_ He thought, the idea felt like a knife being twisted slowly and repeatedly in his gut.

"Why is life unfair? I waited for him but now he's having a date with that bitch, what's her name again…that bitch who does not even love him but sees him as a toy...How sick is that?" Kagome ranted not really expecting any answer from sweet old Hojo, her sobs turning into small hiccups as she tried to even her breathing.

"Shhh…" Hojo murmured smiling sadly at her as he put his arms around her. _How sick is it to comfort the woman you love but is crying over someone else? _He thought trying to humor himself.

"And that roommate bastard of mine…that... asshole…I hope he rots in hell, he makes my life miserable…he breaks my heart and makes my life miserable… " Kagome wailed crying again as she let Hojo's hug calm her. "But gods, how I love him so... I love him so much it hurts not to be with him..."

"I can always be your roommate if you like…" Hojo offered wondering if Kagome was talking about the same person. _She's in love with her roommate? _He asked himself distractedly and felt Kagome move as she leaned away from him to look at his face. He was surprised when he heard the bell-like sound of her laughter.

"You're a good guy, Hojo…had things been different, I would have liked you." She joked and she freed herself from his embrace.

"Well…it seems I've ruined something…" Both Kagome and Hojo spun around to see Inuyasha standing there seething with rage.

"We're…I…" Hojo stammered looking at the wrath on Inuyasha's face.

"Save it, I don't give a shit what you and that bitch do." Inuyasha spat, his blood boiling at the sight of Kagome in the human boy's arm.

"Hey!" Hojo protested not liking how Inuyasha called Kagome a bitch. "Did you just--" He was cut off by Kagome's growl.

"Excuse me…?" She asked, her voice deadly low…

"You heard me, bitch, I don't care what you do!" Inuyasha snapped as he turned on his heel leaving a shivering Hojo and an angry Kagome behind.

"I am nobody's bitch, _baka_!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha's retreating back.

"Your actions speak otherwise!" Inuyasha retorted as he clenched his fist to control his youkai. He could feel his claws cutting through the flesh of his hands as he clenched his fists.

"Fuck you, Inuyasha." Kagome hissed and Inuyasha spun around to face her.

"Anytime, Kagome. By the way you left this." He said as he threw the bunch of keys forcefully at her who was not able to react fast enough and felt the keys hit her forehead painfully.

"Ouch…" Kagome groaned as her hand went voluntarily to her temple, her breathing came in shallow gasps when she felt something sticky. She gradually lowered her hand and saw her blood on her fingers.

"I'm…." Inuyasha said, starting to walk towards Kagome when he saw the key hit her.

"You sorry-assed, pathetic excuse of a man!" Kagome yelled and Hojo and Inuyasha both cowered when her aura swirled around her.

"What did you just call me?" Inuyasha growled.

"How dare you hurt me like this…how dare you…." Kagome said too calmly as she opened her palm and the energy ball appeared.

"What are you going to do now, kill me with that, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he advanced towards her.

"Your wish is my command…" Kagome replied, her head hot, her other hand trembling as she threw the energy ball at him which Inuyasha ducked easily.

"Try harder…" He said as he landed gracefully on his feet. Using his demon speed, Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the ground and by reflex, her barrier erected. "What the…?" Inuyasha asked as they were both swallowed by the crackling pink energy. The sight of the barrier had a different effect on Kagome as she remembered hers and Inuyasha's first fight. They had been in detention and her barrier had both swallowed them just like now. _Just like now..._

It took Inuyasha a minute to realize that Kagome was not struggling but staring at him, her blue eyes reflected pain, longing and sadness as she gazed at his face.

"Kagome...?" He asked and she closed her eyes against the barrage of tears. She gasped aloud as she tried to stifle her sobs, her barrier quivered before it completely disappeared.

"Get off me…" She whispered and Inuyasha obeyed. He offered his hand Kagome chose to ignore it and scrambled to her feet on her own.

"Kagome…I'm …"

"Save it…" Kagome said as she tried to wipe the blood oozing from her wound. Inuyasha winced when he smelled her blood.

"I didn't mean to…"

"You did Inuyasha…"

"I would never hurt…"

"Me? You would never hurt me?" She asked, hurting badly, not from her wound but from the pain in her heart.

"You attacked me first!" Inuyasha replied defensively thinking that was talking about her wound.

"Whatever, Inuyasha." Kagome murmured quietly as she dusted her pants with her hands.

"It's not my fault!" Inuyasha insisted. "You threw those freaking, glowing things at me!" He continued and something in Kagome snapped.

"You hit me with these keys, idiot!" She yelled as she shook the bunch of keys in front of him. Kagome bit her lip to prevent tears from falling again. _Let's not fight anymore. I can't fight anymore. _She thought as she sighed and turned around to leave.

"Running away again?" Inuyasha taunted, he couldn't let her go…not like this.

"Whatever." Kagome replied as she hastily wiped the tears racing down her cheeks.

"Fine. That's what you're good at…you run away or cry…don't you get tired acting like some weak, damsel in distress?" Inuyasha asked and stopped, he knew he said too much.

Kagome felt her blood boil and her heart break. She turned and walked towards him.

"You're right. It's tiring to cry because of an idiot like you. You're not even worthy." She said as she stared at him, her tears cascading like rivulets down her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm not…may be he is?" Inuyasha asked pointing a Hojo who was watching the scene unfolding before him with alarm and curiosity.

"You don't get it do you?" Kagome whispered and shook her head.

"Yes, I don't get it! I don't get how you can be warm and loving in a moment and cold and calculating the next!"

"When was I cold and calculating?!" Kagome yelled.

"You used me…" Inuyasha said not because he felt used but because he knows it would hurt her.

"Used…used?!"

"Get all hysterical, Kagome. It's a good thing I'm going out with a woman who's the complete opposite of you." Inuyasha said and Kagome laughed.

"Good luck, Inuyasha." She said as she turned around to leave.

"I don't need it." Inuyasha declared. "Kikyo is a warm, gentle soul unlike som--" Inuyasha wasn't able to finish as he reeled back because of the force of Kagome's slap. Kagome smiled at him with such malice it scared him.

"Look at these tears bastard and savor it because this is the last time that this _cold, calculating bitch_ will shed them for you." She said calmly but nher blue eyes said otherwise as they darkened to almost inky black with rage.

"Kagome…"

"I wish I wasn't so unlucky to have met you _again_…Inuyasha." Kagome said before the roadster roared into life and took her away from his sight…

**Author's Note:**

**R E V I E W. My next project is on the way...don't worry. To those who asked what Kagome meant by 'i have moved on,' it was her thinking that she was better off not knowing and not remembering... the one-sided flashbacks are kind painful...hehehehe! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	42. Resolutions

**Thank you for the awesome reviews. You guys are such great readers. And no, I am not trying to drag this story on... the thing is it could happen -- you loving someone who doesn't remember you, this story is about what you'll to do if that happens --if you're going to let go or hold on and if you're going to hold on, for how long? This story also explores the premise of the cliche (sorry but because it is said often, it has become a cliche) one true love. Shucks...I'm getting too emotional, must be hormones. Anyway, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 42:RESOLUTION**

Inuyasha watched Kagome empty the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. She did not even show a sign that she saw him as she worked quickly.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called and Kagome ignored him.

"I'm sorry…" He said but Kagome continued as if he does not exist.

"I'm going…" Inuyasha repeated and sighed when Kagome acted as if she didn't see or hear anything.

Kagome slowly emptied the shrimp into a bowl as she waited for Inuyasha's footsteps to recede. Slowly, she turned the faucet off and followed Inuyasha to the door, locking it securely after he left. _Enough of self pity Kagome. If it's meant to be then it is._ She thought as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled when she opened the door at twenty minutes past six in the evening.

"Kagome!" Sango shrieked and hugged her friend. "It's been a while." She said grinning.

"Hi, beautiful…" Miroku said smoothly and both girls rolled their eyes.

"Miroku, still the same old lecher…" Kagome replied grinning as she let Miroku hug her.

"Aww, Kagome I'm so hurt…" Miroku said clutching his chest as Kagome stepped aside to let the couple in.

"I would believe you if I don't know you, Miroku." Kagome replied and they all laughed.

"So…." Sango said looking around the big room.

"So…what?" Kagome asked.

"Where's that hunk?" Sango whispered and Miroku raised his brow.

"I'm right here, dear." He said wrapping his arms around Sango.

"I said hunk, not lech…" Sango replied rolling her eyes.

"Lech? I was just God _last night_ and now I'm a lech?"

"Quit it." Sango elbowed her husband and Kagome laughed.

"You haven't changed at all, Miroku is still a lecher and you're still violent, Sango."

"That's how we show our love…" Miroku quipped seriously as they followed Kagome to the kitchen.

"It took me five hours to prepare these so you'd better enjoy…" Kagome said as she jokingly raised a knife at them.

"We will _try_ to be nice, Kagome." Sango said as she sat next to her husband.

The meal was pleasant as the group kept a light conversation all through out dinner. They did not notice how the time went as they exchanged jokes and stories about each other.

"I told him that the next time he leaves his briefs inside the bathroom, I'm going to feed it to him!" Sango said looking at Miroku with feigned disgust.

"See how cruel your friend is, Kagome? She's lucky she has me for a husband…loving, patient, caring…"

"Perennial playboy, lecher…" Sango continued rolling her eyes and Kagome laughed with them.

"You're a joy to watch." She said as she stood up to refill their glasses with fresh orange juice. Kagome's back stiffened when she heard the door open. She smiled at her friends and sat on her chair again ignoring Inuyasha walk in.

"Well…well…well…who do we have here?" Sango asked raising her brow.

"Sango, Miroku, this is my roommate, Hirohito Inuyasha." Kagome muttered casually without looking at her roommate.

"Hi," Inuyasha said and Miroku stood up to shake Inuyasha's hand.

"Come join us." Miroku offered and Inuyasha looked at Kagome hesitantly.

"No, I already had dinner." He said when Kagome continued to ignore him but Sango stopped his attempt at a quick exit.

"Come on, you should taste Kagome's Gyoza and Ha Kao, they're the best in the universe." Sango smiled and kicked Kagome's foot underneath the table. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha, a fake smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Sit and eat with us, Inuyasha." She said motioning to the chair next to her. Inuyasha took the chair out and sat, smiling tentatively at Sango.

"Eat…" Sango offered as she offered the plate of dimsum to the hanyou.

"I didn't know you and Kagome are friends…" Inuyasha told his former classmates.

"Hmm…" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome caught Miroku's eye and she frowned. _Okay, does_ _Miroku remember_ _too?_

"Small world, isn't it?" Sango asked smiling.

"Hmm…" Miroku said as he stared at Kagome's bowed head. "So Inuyasha, how are you?" He asked.

"Great." Inuyasha answered.

"Good. If I remembered correctly, you weren't exactly feeling _great_ when you left Japan." Miroku commented and Kagome's head snapped in his direction.

"More juice, Miroku?" She offered not liking where Miroku was heading with his question.

"It's okay, Kagome. I'll be a good wife and refill his glass for him…" Sango said as she stood up to refill Miroku's glass.

"And you Kagome, how are you holding up?" Miroku asked the raven-haired miko and Kagome shook her head at him.

"Don't, Miroku…" She warned and Miroku sighed.

"I respect that my friend." He answered as he took a sip from his glass. Sango looked at Kagome then at Miroku and finally at Inuyasha.

"Hey, what did I miss?" She asked and Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Tell us again Sango how your Dad married you off so quickly?" Kagome asked changing the topic abruptly.

"Pure charm on my part…" Miroku said laughing as Sango bopped him on the head. The light banters continued as Kagome tried her hardest to keep their conversation away from her and Inuyasha. When it was time to clean up, Kagome excused herself and gathered all the dishes. She heard Miroku excused himself as Sango and Inuyasha agreed to watch television.

"Thank you." Kagome said as Miroku helped her with the dishes.

"Why not tell him, Kagome?"

"He'll remember on his own…"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then I am a greater fool…" Kagome replied.

"Are you scared he wouldn't believe you?" Miroku asked.

"No, I'm afraid he'll remember and realize that he does not feel the same…"

"What if he does?"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Kagome…"

"Miroku, he's near me but I couldn't feel the same closeness we shared before. Already he's dating and running to Kikyo…"

"Kikyo?"

"Yes, he's from a date with her…"

"And you'd rather turn a blind eye on everything, Kagome for fear of being rejected in the end?"

"No, that's not what I wanted. I want to give both of us a chance. We were young when we decided to take the leap so to speak and may be that was a wrong thing to do…"

"Do you really think so?"

"No Miroku, I don't think so and I would gladly go through the same thing for us but feeding the past forcefully to him wouldn't help us now…"

"I don't know, Kagome…"

"If you were in his place, would you believe me if I tell you we knew each other two years ago and we're actually life mates?"

"Yes, Kagome. Becuase if it were me, I wouldn't forget…" Miroku said and Kagome looked at him with sad, blue eyes.

"Easy for you to say…"

"Not easy but possible. Come on, what if he remembers too and he's waiting for you to say something?"

"Knowing Inuyasha, if he remembers, I would be naked and lying flat on my back before I could say hi.'

"Yeah…knowing Inuyasha…" Miroku replied grinning lecherouslly. He sobered when he saw Kagome's grim smile. "So, what's your plan?" He asked as they took turns in wiping the plates dry.

"Enjoy everything as they come…" Kagome replied.

"Good enough plan for me…"

"You think so?" Kagome teased.

"I think so…enjoy, you're young and beautiful…"

"Miroku, you're married to my best friend!" Kagome playfully said rolling her eyes.

"What did I say?" Miroku asked raising both his hands.

"I heard that…" Sango said hugging her husband from behind.

"You should probably put a leash around Miroku's neck, Sango…" Kagome kidded.

"No need Kags, I got him wrapped around my dainty, little fingers…" Sango replied winking as she squeezed Miroku's butt…

"And you girls call me a lecher…" Miroku replied sighing.

"Don't you remember him, Sango?" Miroku asked when they were driving home. They said goodbye after they had coffe with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Who?" Sango inquired.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku answered and Sango arched her brow at her husband.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"Of course I remember him, he went to Midoriko High too just like us…" Sango replied as she watched her husband maneuver their car to overtake a very slow pick-up truck.

"Aside from that…"

"Miroku, we weren't close with him…" Sango retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"We were, Sango…"

"No, we weren't…"

"We were…he and Kagome were mated, remember?" Mirokuy clarified and Sango brows shut up.

"Kagome told me the same thing." She said looking in awe at her husband. "How come --" She asked distractedly as they made a left turn.

"How come you don't rememeber? Principal Kaede made us forget because we knew about Inuyasha and Kagome...it had something to do with bond and dying..."

"No, I don't...Gods, this is insane…" Sango said massaging her temple.

"It's not…I don't know what triggered my memory but everything came back as soon as I saw Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome…"

"Why don't I remember it then?"

"May be memories are triggered by different circumstances…" Miroku reasoned as he pondered on Kagome's situation thoughtfully.

"How unfair for her to remember…" Sango sighed and Miroku nodded his head.

"But their circumstance is _unique_ Sango, so we can't judge."

"Of course it's unique, how can you be married or mated to someone who doesn't remember?!"

"No, not like that…they were both devastated so its not as one sided as it seems now…Inuyasha was broken-hearted too…come to think of it, he told me before he left that he'd fight the effects of being separated from his mate rather than let them go through this whole business of forgetting…"

"I wish I could do more for Kagome…"

"Talk to her…she shouldn't give up on Inuyasha…it would be the greatest waste of their lives…"

"I'll try but that guy was dating some frigid bitch now according to Kagome…"

"Dating but not married to…true love shouldn't be ignored just because of some _frigid bitch_…"

"Aww, Miroku that's just so sweet…" Sango cooed as her hand moved up Miroku's thigh.

"Sango…couldn't you wait…until we get home?" Miroku moaned as Sango continued to caress him.

"What? And miss all the fun….where's your sense of adventure?" Sango said smiling evilly at her husband.

"It's still here, believe me…" Miroku replied as he made a u-turn.

"Where are we going?" Sango inquired.

"I saw a park way back…come on, where's your sense of adventure…" Miroku taunted and Sango laughed.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha called softly as he knocked on Kagome's door.

"Yes?" Kagome replied as she opened her door a little. She was wearing her pink bathrobe with a pink towel wrapped around her head.

"Can we talk?"

"Can't it wait till tomorrow…I'm a little tired."

"No, it can't…let's talk now." Inuyasha sighed and Kagome opened her door wider to let Inuyasha in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked opting to sit on her gray, computer chair as Inuyasha sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said and Kagome played with the white paper clip she found near her mouse pad. She doesn't know why him apologizing was making her feel more devastated.

"It's okay…" She replied averting her gaze as her eyes welled up again.

"I mean it."

"I know." She said blinking her tears away. She turned her head to look at him and gave him a tentative smile.

"Am I forgiven then?" Inuyasha asked, his voice hopeful and Kagome felt her heart broke all over again.

"No," She said truthfully and heard Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath at the single word.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked and Kagome ignored the guilt eating at her gut. But he had to know, he doesn't rememeber but he had to know that he was hurt bu what he said.

"Nothing, Inuyasha. Let's just let it pass," She said. _Just let it pass because that's all you can do for now... _ "I'll get over it, you'll get over it and we'll wake up one morning realizing we're not as awkward as we are now…" She added brightly hoping to dispel the gloom that blanketed the room.

"I can't wait that long…" Inuyasha confessed and Kagome bit her lip at the sharp pain that btugged her heart. _You have to wait because I'm right her waiting! _She wanted to scream but decided that going ballistic on him is not going to do them good.

"You don't have a choice…" She murmured. _I don't have a choice._

"What did I do to irk you this much?" Inuyasha asked, his tone slightly irritated and the pain their previous conversation brought resurfaced.

"Do you want me to enumerate? I hope not for it would take us the whole morning." She replied coldly. _You called me _a_ cold, calculating bitch, you dumb ass!_

"I know I was a jerk but…"

"But I'd rather that we leave each other alone first…to think…" She finished his sentence for him, if are nbot getting anywhere with ther conversation and rather than throw a bitch fit, she'd rather sleep the day's stress off.

"Look, I'm really sorry…" Inuyasha sincerely said and Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry too…for all that's been said and done…" She said as she stood up.

"You're forgiven." Inuyasha replied quickly following her fluid movements. _So graceful._

"Thank you…I hope my heart is as big as yours…" Kagome's sarcastic remark snapped him back to the present and Inuyasha sighed sadly admitting to defeat.

"How's your wound?" He asked gazing at the band aid on Kagome's forehead.

"I'll live," Kagome replied as she patted her bangs to cover it.

"Kagome…"

"Look, Inuyasha…I'm human, I bleed, my heart breaks, I get hurt, I get offended and you sitting there on my bed apologizing does not make it easier for me to forgive you. I could tell you you're forgiven but I'd be lying because every time I see you, I'd be hearing again what you told me, I'd be wincing again at the pain of what you said. This superficial wound on my forehead is nothing but the scar you left in my heart is something I couldn't forgive you easily for…"

"Do you want me to leave and look for an apartment so you wouldn't remember what I said?" Inuyasha asked, his heart breaking at the thought of being far from her.

"Do whatever you want…life is about making choices. I chose to feel what I feel now…I would give you that same freedom…"

"You hurt me too, Kagome."

"Yes I did and I'm not going to say that you hurt me more because I don't really know how and what you feel…"

"But I forgave you easily…"

"We are not the same, Inuyasha…I don't forgive nor _forget_ easily…." Kagome replied with a shake of her head.

"Is this what you want for us?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?" He repeated and Kagome nodded her head.

"Very…"

"How will I know you've already forgiven me?"

"I'll come to you and I'll let you come to me…" Kagome replied as she walked to the door and opened it signaling for Inuyasha to leave.

"I'll come to you, Kagome…"

"Till then Inuyasha, I'll be waiting…" She replied as she closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

**Next chapter is more fun…Hehehe!**


	43. Platonic

**CHAPTER 43: PLATONIC**

"Higurashi!" Kagome stopped and turned to watch Hojo run towards her.

"Hojo, hello!" Kagome greeted smiling at her block mate.

"Hi…" Hojo smiled shyly at her, his dimples showing and a blush visible on his face. Kagome nearly rolled her eyes but instead bit her lip to stifle her annoyed groan as she regarded the young man fidgeting like a twelve-year old in front of her.

"So…you want something from me?" She asked as she balanced her books in one arm.

"I would just like to congratulate you for a good job on our report on Plato's The Republic." Hojo replied as he offered a single white rose to her. Kagome stared for a moment at the long-stemmed rose and nearly smacked her head with annopyance when Hojo's face fell.

"Oh, thanks…" She said, blushing a little when she heard her three other block mates, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi sniggering and giggling in the background.

"I really hope we could be partners again…we seem to really click…" Hojo stammered blushing painfully and Kagome bit her lip to prevent from laughing.

"Ummm…yeah…" She replied and waited for Hojo to say something more.

"Um…Hm…Ahh…are you free Saturday night?" Hojo asked and Kagome nearly rolled her eyes when she heard Eri squeal.

"Hmm…I'll check, today is still Wednesday so I'm not really sure if something might come up."

"I hope you are…I would like to invite you to Stone Free's _Gender Issues_ this Saturday, it will be fun…"

"I really can't decide now since my best friend, Sango might have other plans…" responded hesitantly.

"Well, if you change your mind…you know my dorm room number…I mean you can just call me and I'll come to your room…or we could just meet at the dorm lobby…or…I could just…"

"I'll give you a call, Hojo if I'm free before Saturday…" Kagome cut his stammering off with a smile and Hojo's blush turned an ugly shade of purplish red.

"Um…okay…I guess I'll see you later then…" Hojo mumbled and Kagome watched him run back to his friends.

"Kagome…are you planning to ditch Hojo's invitation?" Eri asked indignantly.

"Are you blind, girl?" Yuka asked.

"Hojo is like _the_ god in our block, he's smart, good-looking, soft-spoken, gentlemanly…"

"And he's like not my type..." Kagome finished.

"Wow, your standards are way too high…" Eri commented dryly.

"If you _adore_ him so much, Eri why don't you ask him for a date?" Kagome asked, a little irritated at how the three girls throw her into Hojo's open arms every chance they get.

"He's not my type..." Eri replied.

"Too tame…" Yuka seconded.

"I like men who look like _that_…" Ayumi finished and Kagome, Eri and Yuka all turned their heads to look at the guy Ayumi was referring to.

"Hi, Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he passed by them. They have not spoken to each other for almost five days and Kagome was a little surprised when he greeted her.

"Hi," Kagome replied as she ignored her friends who were elbowing her painfully. _Gorgeous must have been a word created to describe him._ Kagome couldn't help but think seeing Inuyasha in white Red Sox cap, red shirt and blue denim jeans. _Ah crap, get over it, girl._ Kagome admonished herself quietly.

"You know him?" Eri whispered loudly.

"Yes…" Kagome replied sighing as Yuka looped her arm around hers.

"How?" Ayumi asked, gripping her other arm painfully.

"We're…friends…" Kagome replied casually as she walked towards the main library with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi in tow.

"Kagome, wait!" The four girls spun around when Inuyasha called Kagome's name.

"Yes?" Kagome asked shielding her eyes from the sun's glare with her free hand.

"My car's in a shop for alarm installation...is it okay if I hitch a ride with you tonight?" Inuyasha asked smiling hopefully at her and Kagome thanked the sun for making her face appear flushed hiding her blush.

"Umm…" She hesitated for a moment until Eri whispered that Inuyasha could _ride her_ instead making Yuka and Ayumi giggle like crazy teenagers.

"It's okay if you have other plans…" Inuyasha said, hiding his disappointment behind a charming smile.

"Okay," Kagome replied.

"Huh?"

"Okay, what time does your last class end and where should I meet you?" Kagome replied.

"No, tell me what time your class ends, I'll fetch you from your classroom." Inuyasha replied as he took his handkerchief out wiping Kagome's brow as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world.

"I have Obligations and Contracts from 3:30 to 5:00 PM, Faculty of Law 247." Kagome replied ignoring how her face flared she thought it was going to melt. When his hand moved to pat the side of her neck, Kagome's hand flew to his wrist and Inuyasha withdrew his hand and stuffed his handkerchief back inside his pocket.

"Okay, see you then."He said smiling as he walked away from her.

"Can I be his friend too?" Yuka asked, smiling evilly….

"I'll be the bestest friend ever…I could even towel him dry after he takes a shower…" Eri said dreamily.

"Or he could towel me dry after I take mine…" Ayumi whispered and Kagome freed herself from the three girl's grasp and walked towards the main library alone.

----------------------

----------------------

"Hirohito, are you friends with Higurashi from Pre Law?" Kyu, Inuyasha's block mate, asked.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked back as he closed his book.

"She's really…pretty….I would like to ask for an introduction…"

"She has a boyfriend…" Inuyasa replied.

"So?" Kyu asked back.

"So you'd better keep your eyes and hands off her…" Inuyasha retorted calmly, his youkai straining to surface and he clenched his fist painfully, letting his claws dig into his palm.

"Why, are you her guardian?" Kyu asked smirking.

"If I'm going to tell you, I will have to kill you…do you want to die?" Inuyasha asked coolly.

"Hey…you don't have to bite my head off, man…"

"I'm not biting…just sniffing you…"

"I was trying to get your help since I saw you talk to her earlier, you can just tell you don't want to rather than get cranky like some sissy with pms…" Kyu said and he and his friends laughed.

Inuyasha stood up and towered over the smaller man. "Kyu, action speaks louder than words…or is your brain not up to the challenge?" Inuyasha said smirking as he lifted Kyu off the floor by the neck.

"I….I…." Kyu stammered as he gasped for air and Inuyasha let him fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Sorry buddy, I'm just some sissy with pms…" He said as he looked at his block mate's crumpled form and left.

----------------------

----------------------

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against the wall next to Kagome's classroom. He had waited patiently for five days, staying out of her way and not talking to her, giving her the time she asked for and his patience was running dry. He straightened as he heard chairs scraping after the professor gave the class their assigned reading. He easily smelled Kagome and he was momentarily annoyed when he saw that the Hobo guy was with her.

"Section 15 was a little vague so may be we need to expound on that and research case files on the library…" He heard Kagome say and Inuyasha felt like throttling the Hobo guy who nodded eagerly at what she said.

"I'll research about it tonight." Hojo volunteered and Kagome smiled at him gratefully.

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and I will go through case files too for this one. Let's meet this weekend and consolidate what we've researched. I'm volunteering my place….just my room actually since I'm sharing my dorm room with someone else so it would be awkward if we occupy the whole space…" Kagome said and stopped when she bumped into someone. "Sorry," She automatically stepped back to look at person she bumped into and her eyes met honey-gold ones.

"No problem…small thing to ask especially since I'm hitching a ride…" Inuyasha replied smiling at Kagome's surprised expression.

"Oh, oh…I forgot about you…" Kagome said thoughtfully and smiled when Inuyasha frowned. "Just kidding. Treat me to dinner and I shall not let you walk to the dorm." She joked and laughed when Inuyasha raised his brow.

"Is that all you want?" he asked.

"Treat me to dinner and breakfast?" Kagome asked and waved goodbye at her block mates as she walked beside Inuyasha. She turned abruptly remembering something…"Hojo, tell the girls we'll consolidate our cases this Sunday, I have a date this Saturday with my best friend."

"Sure…" Hojo replied watching the girl of his dreams walk away with another man.

"Tsk! Are you just going to watch her walk away?" Keno said thumping his friend's shoulder.

"If it makes her happy…"

"Wow…your love is so pure…" Keno snorted as he too watched Kagome and Inuyasha leave.

"Shut up…" Hojo sighed as he turned around to look for Yuka, Eri and Ayumi to deliver Kagome's message.

----------------------

----------------------

Inuyasha watched Kagome wrinkle her nose thoughtfully as she browsed the menu.

"I'll have yakiudon and red ice tea…" She looked up and told the waiter smilingly.

"Are you on a diet?" Inuyasha asked as the waiter bowed and left their table with their orders.

"No,"

"Yakiudon and red ice tea?"

"I can't study when I'm full…" Kagome replied as she took a notebook out and jotted something down.

"Is our conversation on the record?" Inuyasha teased and Kagome raised her brow at him and laughed when Inuyasha's words sunk in.

"Yes, actually…hm…" She said pretending to tap her ballpen against her chin as if scrutinizing Inuyasha.

"Go on…ask me anything." Inuyasha said leaning back on his chair.

"No holds bar?" Kagome challenged.

"Shoot…"

"Later….we have not updated each other about our lives for a long time…let's talk." Kagome said as the waiter put the glass of red ice tea in front of her.

"Does that mean we're friends again?"

"One million yen and I'll say yes to that." Kagome joked and Inuyasha laughed.

"I love it when you're playful like this…"

"I get playful when I'm bored…" Kagome said sighing.

"Why are you bored?"

"Too much studying…"

"Why do you study so much?"

"Inuyasha, not everyone is a genius like you…some actually have to study to pass…" Kagome said taking a sip from her straw and Inuyasha watched her pucker her lips when she did. _Oh shit, shoo_ _away_ _dirty thoughts!_

"Hm…" He said as he averted his gaze.

"Are we friends?" Kagome asked offering her hand for a handshake.

"We are," Inuyasha replied taking the hand Kagome extended.

"Good, because I ate the yoghurt you bought last night." Kagome said grinned sheepishly.

"I bought them for you." Inuyasha answered and Kagome nearly blushed. _Okay, Kagome…think platonic._ She thought as she pretended to watch the new couple who just arrived.

"Eat…" you're getting skinny…" Inuyasha gently admonished as the waiter placed a big plate filled with tempura, potato balls, sukiyaki and fried vegetables in front of Kagome.

"I didn't order this…" She said looking at the plate in front of her.

"I did…stop dieting, you're already beautiful…" Inuyasha commented as he added wasabe on the soy sauce near his plate.

"I know I am…you're not bad looking yourself…" Kagome replied and Inuyasha laughed softly.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Twenty minutes of being friends and you're already flirting with me?" Kagome teased.

"I can't help it, it's in my blood."

"Aww, poor baby, not your fault but your genes'."

"Hm…" Inuyasha winked as he popped a piece of tuna sashimi into his mouth.

"How am I supposed to eat all these?" Kagome asked helplessly as she stared at all the food before her.

"What are you going to do without me, Kagome?" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes as he took a tempura from Kagome's plate and ate it. "See, it's good…" He said chewing the soft, breaded shrimp.

"I'm not even hungry…" Kagome muttered pouting.

"Well, I am…" Inuyasha responded as he moved his chair to sit beside Kagome.

"Then eat these…" Kagome smirked pushing the plate near Inuyasha.

"Feed me…" He challenged.

"What?"

"Come on…"

"Is it just me or did you turn three notches flirtier?"

"Come on hon, we have to make up for the time we lost ignoring each other." Inuyasha laughed as Kagome took two pieces of tempura and shoved them into his mouth.

----------------------

----------------------

"Did you see that?" Kagome asked as she took the bowl of popcorn from Inuyasha's hand.

"They switched the bags, remember?" Inuyasha replied as he pulled Kagome's head to lie on his shoulder.

"Ah, you're being sweet and we're watching an action movie…" Kagome kidded as she scooted closer to Inuyasha.

"I'll remember to be sweeter if we watch a romantic movie…" Inuyasha replied.

"Hush, you're making me blush…"

"You like me so much, don't you Kagome?"

"Come on, Inuyasha…we both know the feeling is mutual…" Kagome replied and sat up when she heard the intercom on sounded.

"You got…" Inuyasha started and Kagome squeezed his shoulder.

"Listen…" She said and Inuyasha tilted his head.

"We would like to inform all students that electricity will be shut down for an hour. This is due to a minor repair that has to be done immediately…In this light, the management has extended the dorm curfew from twelve midnight to one in the morning even if it's a weekday. So enjoy and we're confident you'll behave accordingly. You have thirty minutes before we shut down the whole system…"

"That's weird…" Inuyasha said.

"Behave accordingly? Define accordingly…" Kagome commented as she stood up to stretch.

"So, do you want to go out?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome furrowed her brow.

"Hey, it's a school day, we're supposed to study.

"Kagome, are you aiming for a 1.0 average…the highest so far is 1.4 so you have point four to beat…" Inuyasha joked and Kagome threw a decorative pillow in his direction.

"You go out...I'll stay here…"

"It's too hot…"

"Duh, like we have windows…"

"Still it will be too hot…"

"Don't worry, I promise not to wither and die until you arrive…" Kagome said wrinkling her nose.

"I'll stay here then…"

"You don't have to." Kagome protested.

"I want to…"

"Why, are you broke?"

"Broke? I don't even know what that means…" Inuyasha laughed loudly when more pillows were thrown his way.

"Who needs air conditioning, Inuyasha…you have too much air for the entire dormitory!" Kagome said laughing.

"No, I'll stay…and we talk…" Inuyasha said with finality.

"Okay…game." Kagome replied as she went inside her bedroom to get her comforter.

"What is that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because we should be near the window, genius…"

"How about we move this sofa there?"

"It's too heavy…"

"Kagome…I'm half demon…"

"Fine Samson….go use brute strength…" Kagome said as she gathered all the throw pillows in her arms.

"Delilah, will you cut my hair off when I'm asleep…"

"Inuyasha, if I am to get my revenge…hair will be the last thing I'll cut off…"

"Oh?" Inuyasha said raising his brow… "Should I wear my chastity belt for extra protection?" Inuyasha teased.

"I wasn't talking to _that_ head, _baka…_you're so green-minded."

"And you're so…so…"

"So…what?"

"So you…"

"Aww, how creative…" Kagome replied rolling her eyes.

"First question…what made you want to make friends with me again?" Inuyasha asked as he lay opposite Kagome, his head near her feet.

"I ate your yoghurt." Kagome replied and Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh! Be honest."

"It's tiring to ignore you when we leave in the same room…it's too emotionally draining…" _And we're so not getting anywhere..._

"Okay…your question?" Inuyasha asked.

"How was your date?"

"With?"

"With that woman you almost professed your undying love to…" Kagome said happy that her voice did not quiver.

"I cancelled it…"

"What? Why?"

"You were crying…how could I go out on a date when I left you crying?"

"I'm touched…" Kagome replied with a roll of her eyes even as her heart did somersaults.

"You should be, you ungrateful woman!" Inuyasha joked and they both laughed.

"Do you feel anything for me, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suddenly and Kagome was glad the lights were out or her face would rival the blood-red color of his shirt.

"Yes…" She replied truthfully.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hah, one question at a time!" Kagome protested and Inuyasha sighed. "Okay, my turn…what made you say those hurtful things to me, Inuyasha?"

"Because I was jealous…"

"What?"

"Because you were hugging that Hobo guy…"

"It's Hojo and he's my friend."

"You really are dense, Kagome…he'd like to be more than friends with you…"

"Hm…"

"Okay my turn," Inuyasha said. "If you have feelings for me, why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I'm scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared to go through the same pain again…"

"What pain?"

"I was in love before Inuyasha and it didn't work, he forgot…"

"May be he didn't love you enough?" Inuyasha asked innocently and Kagome felt her heart break.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yes or he wouldn't have forgotten…"

"What if he was forced to forget?"

"If it were me I'd rather die than forget…"

"Ouch…" Kagome said laughing softly.

"Ouch?"

"What if that guy was you?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha his head to stare unblinkingly at her. Kagome wetted her lips when she seemed to be reconsidering what she said.

"Kagome, we've never met before that café incident, how could it be me?" He asked after a full minute and Kagome swallowed the sigh that threatened to spill from her lips. _So much for hoping..._

"What if it was you?" She asked not giving up easily.

"I know it isn't me so quit playing…" Inuyasha retorted a little pissed at being compared to Kagome's first love.

"Should I just forget him then?" Kagome asked, as she averted her gaze when her eyes started to well-up again.

"I think so…he does not deserve you…" Inuyasha replied and watched as a sad smile tugged the corners of Kagome's lips.

"Who deserves me?" Kagome asked turning her head to look at him.

"Someone who'll love you forever…"

"I wish I'll meet the man of my dreams while I'm still awake…" Kagome sighed and she felt the sofa shifted when Inuyasha sat up.

"You'll meet him…" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm…" Kagome said scooting to let Inuyasha lie next to her.

"He's next to you now…"

"Should I be taking my clothes off?" Kagome kidded to diffuse the tension in the air.

"No, I'd rather take them off…"

"Inuyasha, quit playing…"

"You still can't forget him?"

"Who?"

"The one you loved?"

"I can't…" _Since he's next to me now…_

"I'll help you forget…" Inuyasha said and Kagome felt her blood sizzle.

"How?" She asked.

"By tickling you so hard you wouldn't even remember your name." he retorted as he pinned Kagome's arm to her sides and tickled her mercilessly.

"Stop!"Kagome yelled laughing.

"Say the magic words…"

"What magic words, dammit?!" Kagome asked squirming as Inuyasha tickled her relentlessly.

"Repeat after me…."

"Fine!" Kagome said laughing and squirming beneath him.

"Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome repeated.

"I promise…"

"I promise…"

"To choose you over all others…" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who stared at him blankly. "Come on, repeat what I said or I'll tickle you until you beg for me to stop.

"To choose you over all others…" Kagome recited. _Everyday for all the days of my life._ Kagome finished in her mind.

"Everyday for all the days of my life…" Inuyasha finished grinning triumphantly at her.

"Everyday for all the days of my life…" Kagome whispered. "That's a poem, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm psychic." She replied hiding her pain behind her smile. _Because you told me the same thing before you left._

**Author's Note:**

**From this chapter on, this story will revolve around Inuyasha's 'journey' to remember who Kagome was in his life. **


	44. Gender Issues

**CHAPTER 44:** **GENDER ISSUES**

"Gods, I can't believe I let you talk me into this…" Kagome told Sango as they pushed their way inside a popular club called Stone Free.

"Come on, girls just wanna have fun!" Sango yelled winking at her friend.

"Does Miroku know?"

"Kagome, tonight is _Gender Issues_ night for Stone Free…Miroku knows but he's on the other side of the arena!" Sango replied excitedly.

"Arena? What arena?" Kagome asked and winced when a red-haired, plump girl stepped on her foot.

"You'll see…" Sango replied as she craned her neck to look for a vacant table. "There!" She yelled triumphantly as she hurriedly pulled Kagome near the front of a large stage.

"Hmm…interesting…" Kagome said as she scanned the crowd. The girls are seated on one side of a large, well-lit room while the guys are on the other side.

"Interesting indeed, Miroku's cousin took me here once and I totally enjoyed it!"

"I heard about Stone Free from my block mate Hojo." Kagome said as she remembered Hojo's invitation. _Gods, I hope he's not here._ Kagome thought feeling guilty rejecting Hojo's invitations over and over.

"Gender Issues is up every Saturday, it's a showdown of sorts between male and female. Last time, the males won…"

"What kind of showdown?"

"Well, anything goes…"

"Hmm…" Kagome said looked at the menu in front of her.

"Oh…I'm so excited…" Sango said smiling brightly. "Damn, you really look good in that…" Sango remarked eyeing the little, black dress Kagome was wearing.

"You gave me this for my last birthday." Kagome replied.

"Yes and I love how the skirt part sways when you move."

"You can borrow it if you want…"

"Kagome, I don't have the figure." Sango replied rolling her eyes as Kagome adjusted the dress' spaghetti straps. She had purposely worn a flimsy, woven little black jacket over it to cover some skin and now she's itching to take it off because the place is literally hot.

"Your figure is great, Sango…"

"Oh, enough girl talk, we're here to ogle the men…"

"Ogle…Miroku's is going to flip over with jealousy."

"Let him get jealous every once in a while, he gets too cocky with his imagined sex appeal." Sango replied and Kagome laughed. Suddenly, a blond, Caucasian man climbed up the stage and the crowd went wild.

"Good evening!" he yelled over the microphone and hoots and whistles erupted around the place.

"My, we have an eager audience tonight…" He commented and the audience clapped.

"Let's see…last Saturday, the men won and what a victory that was!" The host said and the men's side cheered. "Let's see who can top Kane's performance which literally made the women's jaws drop…" He raised his hand to silence the women who started to boo.

"Girls, are you saying you'll emerge victorious tonight?" The host yelled and the women, Sango included stood up and clapped yelling excitedly.

"Well…guys, are you up to the challenge?" The host asked and the men stood up, clapping noisily too.

"Okay…who will represent the men tonight?" The host yelled and Kagome choked on her drink when Inuyasha emerged.

"What the hell?!" She yelled loudly as Sango squealed.

"Go Inuyasha!!!!" She screamed excitedly in Kagome's ear.

"What is this _baka_ thinking?" Kagome said as the women catcalled and whistled.

"Okay, we have a brave, good-looking soul…what's your name?" The host asked Inuyasha.

"Hirohito Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied and the women screamed louder.

"Still a student?"

"Yes, Tokyo University, first year Biophysics and Biochemistry." Inuyasha replied and a lot of the women _and_ men oohhed.

"Now, Inuyasha…you know the drill…do you want to say anything before we start?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, fire away…"

"Hi, Kagome…" He said winking at her and Kagome scooted lower in her chair when the spotlight swiveled in her direction.

"Surprise!" Sango yelled and clapped her hands.

"Huh? Kagome asked arching her brow at her overly-ecstatic friend.

"We planned this! Inuyasha told us you study too much so he masterminded this scheme!" Sango replied proudly.

_Okay, so that explains why he left early and why we have the best seat in a rather crowded bar._ Kagome thought, touched at Inuyasha's effort.

"So, Inuyasha…bring it on!" The host said and the women yelled when the music started.

"What is he going to do?" Kagome asked Sango quietly.

"Wait and see…" Sango said and Kagome sat back and tried to relax.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no..._

_When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go_

_I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby..._

_U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad_

_When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars  
(You can have it all back)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can_

_See I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't see  
That you got it bad...hey_

_U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad_

_U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about…_

Kagome clapped with the rest of the crowd but stopped when Inuyasha walked towards her and dropped the cordless microphone on her lap.

"Your turn…" He said mischievously and Kagome frowned.

"Go, Kagome!!!" Sango yelled and the women's side erupted into cheers.

"What?" Kagome asked Sango as Inuyasha walked back to the men's side.

"Retaliate…it's like debate…you use songs though instead of rebuttals…" Sango explained hastily as the host started to count down, the men joining him.

"Ten….nine….eight…."

Kagome stood up, terrified at the thought of singing in front of a lot of strangers. Fuck Inuyasha, I'm going to kill you after this. She thought as she walked towards the band behind the host to tell them her song.

_Called you on the phone  
Said I'm coming through  
Hope you're all alone  
'Cause I got plans for you  
We could stay at home or dance and hang all night  
As long as I'm with you  
It doesn't matter what we do_

_Don't ask me where I've been  
Or what I'm gonna do  
Just know that I'm here with you  
Don't try to understand  
Baby, there's no mystery  
Cause you know how I am_

_I'm real, what you get is what you see  
What you trying to do to me  
You want to say you're mine  
Be with me all the time  
You're falling so in love  
Say you just can't get enough  
You're telling all your friends_

_You like the way I dress  
The way I wear my hair  
Show me off to all your friends  
Baby, I don't care  
Just as long as you tell them who I am  
Tell them I'm the one that made you give a damn_

_Don't ask me where I've been  
Or what I'm gonna do  
Just know that I'm here with you  
Don't try to understand  
Baby, there's no mystery  
Cause you know how I am_

_I'm real, what you get is what you see  
What you trying to do to me  
You want to say you're mine  
Be with me all the time  
You're falling so in love  
Say you just can't get enough  
You're telling all your friends_

_I'm real, what you get is what you see  
What you trying to do to me  
You want to say you're mine  
Be with me all the time  
You're falling so in love  
Say you just can't get enough  
You're telling all your friends_

_I'm real, what you get is what you see  
What you trying to do to me  
You want to say you're mine  
Be with me all the time  
You're falling so in love  
Say you just can't get enough  
You're telling all your friends_

_Don't ask me where I've been  
Or what I'm gonna do  
Just know that I'm here with you  
Don't try to understand  
Baby, there's no mystery  
Cause you know how I am_

_I'm real, what you get is what you see  
What you trying to do to me  
You want to say you're mine  
Be with me all the time  
You're falling so in love  
Say you just can't get enough  
You're telling all your friends_

The girls yelled when Kagome finished her song. The men whistled loudly and there was an exchange of catcalls and loud banters.

"Give the microphone back to Inuyasha for his turn!" Kagome heard Sango yelled and she walked numbly towards the man who turned her world upside down.

"Hm…" Inuyasha whispered standing up when Kagome neared.

"Bring it…" Kagome whispered back as she handed the microphone to him.

"I will, hon." He winked and Kagome spun on her heel to leave. The women screamed wildly when Inuyasha took his jacket off.

What the hell? Kagome thought as Sango gripped her hand painfully jumping up and down as the jacket landed near Kagome's feet.

"Pick it up! Pick it up!" The women chorused and Kagome stood to pick the jacket up. The bar went wild.

"What does it mean?" Kagome asked a now hoarse Sango.

"It means, you accepted his challenge and you're supposed to take a similar clothing off when it's your turn to sing!" Sango told her, flushed with excitement and Kagome's jaw dropped.

"What?!" Kagome yelled and turned pale.

"Okay, the women accepted the challenge! This contest is a notch higher!! The host announced and the women cheered. "Come up here, Kagome!" The host called and two men carried a chair that resembled like her gray computer chair back at the dorm complete with adjustment levers and little, round wheels, to the stage.

"Oh Gods, I'll kill you, Miroku and Inuyasha after this!" Kagome told her shrieking friend and Kagome stood up to walk up the stage again. She sat primly on the chair, her heart jumped to her throat when Inuyasha stood in front of her. What now. She groaned inwardly.

The band started to play and Kagome groaned_… Oh Shit!_

_Freak me, Baby…._

_Let me lick you up and down  
Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you_

Kagome's mind went blank. Oh Gods this is like ignition part two. She sighed inwardly as she watched Inuyasha danced to the music in front of her.

_Baby don't you understand  
I wanna be your nasty man  
I wanna make your body scream  
And you will know just what I  
(you know what I mean)  
24 carat gold  
To warm the nights when you get cold  
I wanna lick you up and down  
And then I wanna lay you down  
C'mon sex…_

_Okay. C'mon sex…_Kagome stared ahead and blushed realizing that her gaze slipped towards Inuyasha's crotch

_Let me lick you up and down  
Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you_

_I love the taste of whipcream  
Spread it on don't be mean  
(baby don't be mean)  
You know I can't resist you girl  
I'll fly you all around the world  
(all around the world, oh baby)  
I wanna make your body drip  
C'mon let me take a sip  
(c'mon, c'mon, c'mon)  
Take off what you cherish most  
(c'mon,c'mon, come on, come on baby)  
Cuz when I brag I like to brag and boast_

Inuyasha loved how Kagome blushed and averted her gaze. _One look from her and I'll go up into flames._ He thought looking at Kagome sitting primly before him.

_Let me lick you up and down  
Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you_

_You, you, you, you  
Oh you  
You, you, you, you  
Let me freak you  
You, you, you, you  
All of you  
I want it, I want it  
You, you, you, you  
Oh you  
You, you, you, you  
Let me do you  
Cuz tonight baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

_Ah, stop that._ Kagome thought when she felt Inuyasha's finger on her chin. She let him lift her face towards his and she almost fainted. _Pray I won't see you again after this Sango and Miroku because I'm so going to kill you._

_Let me lick you up and down  
Til you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you_

The crowd went wild _again_, Kagome wondered when the policemen will arrive to shut everyone up. She was sweating profusely by now and the men stood up, roaring their approval after Inuyasha's song.

"Are you still okay?" Inuyasha asked smirking arrogantly at her and Kagome had the sudden urge to blast Inuyasha off to another planet.

"Of course I am…" Kagome replied and Inuyasha raised his brow.

"You seemed….breathless…" He teased and Kagome stood up for her turn.

"Inuyasha, you wouldn't be breathing after I'm through…" Kagome said and the women issued cheers at Kagome and booed at the men.

"Oh…" Inuyasha said and Kagome pushed him into the chair.

"Sit and watch how it's done." She announced and the men whistled. She winked at Inuyasha and she walked towards the band behind them to tell them her song.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" The host asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Teach him how we women do it!!!" Sango yelled happily and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. _I hope I'll live after this._ Kagome thought as the band struck the intro. She walked in front of Inuyasha and Inuyasha raised his brow at her.

"Is that all?" he asked and Kagome smirked as she sat facing him, straddling his thighs.

_"WHOAAA!"_ The men yelled and the women screamed. Kagome swayed to the beat as she took Inuyasha's hands and guided them to unbutton the flimsy jacket she was wearing. She laughed in Inuyasha's face when she saw him swallow convulsively.

"Are you _still_ okay?" She asked before she stood up to walk towards the women's side turning her back to him. _Oh God._ Inuyasha thought as Kagome turned around and walked slowly towards him.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Inuyasha gripped the chair's arm to prevent a moan from escaping as Kagome danced seductively in front of him.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kagome took the clips binding her hair to her nape letting the black tresses cascade down her waist in a wavy tumble. _I won't live through this._ Inuyasha thought with a grimace as he watched Kagome curl a finger invitingly in front of him.

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)_

Kagome walked near Inuyasha extending her had seemingly reaching out to him but not touching. She smiled wickedly at him as she slowly took her flimsy jacket off…

_You been saying all the right things all along  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you_ _know_

Inuyasha sucked in air painfully as Kagome dropped her jacket on his head seductively like a gossamer veil. He wondered how Kagome turned from nerdy to wicked without batting an eye.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

The men's jaw dropped watching the action on the stage.

"We'll lose tonight." A freshman Nursing student from Tokyo University said, his eyes popping out of their sockets.

"I would gladly take his place…" His companion said referring to Inuyasha who sat stiffly as Kagome sat on his lap with her back to him.

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)_

Kagome stood up as she walked slowly around Inuyasha, she draped her arms around him, languidly letting her hands slide down towards his stomach.

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

_Think. Think. Think!_ Inuyasha commanded himself silently as he strained his youkai from surfacing. Kagome now stood in front of him tugging at the hem of her black dress seductively. _Fuck._ Inuyasha thought as he felt his groin pulse painfully as she swayed her hips in front of him.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Kagome heard Inuyasha moan as she continued to dance. She stood in front of him, her legs on either side of his as she crouched down leveling her gaze with his.

_Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

_I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

Inuyasha would have conceded right there just to get the torture over with. But he rather loves this side of Kagome which is now making her sit on his lap again straddling him. His arms moved in their own volition towards her waist, holding her in place.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

The women hollered happily as Kagome hooked a leg behind Inuyasha's chair.

"We're going to win tonight!" Sango jumped and down happily clutching the hand of a woman she does not even know.

"Yes! Those two are hot!" The girl replied and she and Sango shrieked.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Kagome felt her breath hitch momentarily when she felt Inuyasha's touch and she stared at his face cupping them with her free hand. She pulled his face nearer, the microphone in between them.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Inuyasha felt Kagome ground herself against him before she slowly stood up. He surprised himself when he pulled her back to his lap ignoring the yells and screams around them. Kagome draped an arm around his neck and nearly sighed when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist possessively.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)._

Inuyasha stood up when Kagome did after the song ended and took a bow with her. The men and women gave them a standing ovation but Inuyasha was deaf to their screams as he looked at the woman beside him whose hand he's still holding.

"Still breathing?" Kagome asked him teasingly.

"Yes…but not for long…" Inuyasha whispered as he pulled Kagome close and kissed her passionately making the crowd roar and clap wildly.

**Author's Note:**

**Whew! Review!**

**I used the following songs in this chapter: U Got It bad by Usher, I'm Real by Jennifer Lopez, Freak me by Silk and Loosen Up My Buttons by Pussycat Dolls. I advise you to listen to the songs as you read…you'll like the chapter more. ENJOY!**


	45. Come Back To Me

**WARNING**

_Please Heed Rating_

**CHAPTER 45:** **COME BACK TO ME**

_Inuyasha stood up when Kagome did after the song ended and took a bow with her. The men and women gave them a standing ovation but Inuyasha was deaf to their screams as he looked at the woman beside him whose hand he's still holding._

"_Still breathing?" Kagome asked him teasingly._

"_Yes…but not for long…" Inuyasha whispered as he pulled Kagome close and kissed her passionately making the crowd roar and clap wildly._

"Let's go home…" Inuyasha whispered as he squeezed her hand and Kagome knew instantly that resting is not part of his plan.

"Kagome!!!!!!!" Sango shrieked as usual and Kagome felt her breath leave her when her friend launched herself into her arms.

"Omf!"

"Oopsss…sorry…" Sango said sheepishly as Inuyasha steadied Kagome by wrapping an arm around her.

"Girl, what were you planning to do, kill me?" Kagome joked as Sango stepped away from her.

"That was…hot!!!" Sango screamed happily ignoring Kagome's last comment. "It totally set everything on fire!!!" She waved her hands around her for effect.

"Really…that good, huh?" Kagome teased as she watched Miroku edge closer to his wife picking the girl suddenly bridal style.

"Oi, enough shrieking…!" Inuyasha commented as he flattened his ear atop his head.

"Higurashi!" Kagome almost groaned when she heard Hojo's voice. _Oh Gods, he's here…"_ She thought uncomfortably.

"Hojo…" Kagome smiled at her block mate and heard Inuyasha growl. Sighing she stepped back to lean against him and both his arms snaked possessively around her shoulders.

"Umm….that was….great!" Hojo stammered and Kagome wondered how a debater like Hojo could sound like some insecure thirteen-year old in front of her.

"Thanks." She replied smiling brightly at him.

"Umm…I was wondering…" Hojo started when a trio barged in nearly toppling him to the floor.

"Kagome!!!!!!" Eri shrieked shriller than Sango as she pushed Hojo away grabbing Kagome's arm totally ignoring the others as well as Inuyasha who was raising his brow.

"Wow…what got into you, you were quite a sight back there!!" Yuka piped in pushing Eri away as she too made a grab for Kagome's other arm.

"Teach me how to lap dance like that!!!" Ayumi followed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop grabbing her, she's not some rag you know!" He snarled at the girls who all stepped back automatically letting go of whatever part of Kagome they're holding.

"Sorry…" They all said and Inuyasha inspected Kagome's slightly bruised arm.

"We're going…" He said nodding at them as he pulled Kagome with him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as she glanced back at her friends.

"Let's go home…Come on…" He whispered in her ear and for some reason what he said made Kagome blush.

"Wait!!!!" Yuka called after a minute and the pair paused to watch the three girls, Hojo, Sango and Miroku walk purposely towards them.

"What is it now?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Umm….We were wondering…" Eri started, blushing a furious red.

"If it's possible…" Ayumi stammered.

"To sleep over at Kagome's dorm tonight!" Yuka finished brightly.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled and the three backed away.

"Well, we were wondering the same thing since it's raining outside and driving at this weather and at this hour wouldn't be safe." Sango said in one breath squeezing Miroku's hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you people, does the word privacy mean anything to you?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Umm...we promise to leave very early…" Eri offered.

"No!" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stepped forward as she looked at her friends before her.

"No!" Inuyasha said again as Kagome glared at him.

"We can't let them drive at this hour, our dorm is the nearest place for them to stay…" Kagome said and Eri, Yuka and Ayumi clapped their hands.

"We'll stay in a hotel…" Miroku volunteered.

"Yes…we don't want to disturb…" Sango said trailing off and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, you can stay at our place tonight…" Kagome sighed and Inuyasha pulled her close and hissed in her ear.

"What are you trying to do woman, kill me?" He groaned and Kagome almost chuckled.

"They need a place to stay, Inuyasha…please…" She pleaded noting the loud thunderstorms that can be heard even if they're inside the bar.

"But…" Inuyasha protested and Kagome tiptoed to kiss him sweetly in front of her friends.

"Please…?" She tried again and the hanyou sighed.

"You better think of a way to make up for this…" He muttered.

"I will…" Kagome replied winking at him and Inuyasha groaned.

"Don't tease…" He said as he hugged her close kissing the top of her head.

"Ummm…Higurashi…" The pair broke apart when they heard Hojo's voice.

"What?! Do you want to sleepover too?!" Inuyasha asked irritatingly.

"Umm…no, I'll go…ahead…bye…" Hojo spluttered blushing furiously then made a run towards the exits.

"Weird…" Inuyasha muttered and Kagome rolled her eyes.

--------------

--------------

Kagome turned slightly in her bed afraid to make a sound that would wake the three other girls in the room. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi opted to sleep on the floor and Kagome stacked comforters atop each other as their bed. She had offered them her bed but they refused outright saying they've abused her kindness as it is. Inuyasha gave his room up for Sango and Miroku and Kagome smiled remembering how the hanyou mumbled and grumbled telling everyone he's leaving to get some fresh air.

_He's sweet but tries so hard to hide it,_ Kagome thought clinging to her side of the bed. _Great,_ _one of my friends_ _snores._ She thought painfully turning her back as one of the girls snored like a well-fed pig.

Kagome was sure that hadn't their friends asked to sleepover, she'd be naked and writhing under Inuyasha by now and the thought both excited and scared her. _I wish he'll remember about us soon…_She thought as she took her pillow from under her head and covered her ear with it as the snoring continued.

Standing up, she wondered where Inuyasha could be as she tiptoed around her bedroom intending to watch television and wait up for Inuyasha. She knew it's unfair for him to have her friends sleepover but Kagome did not have the heart to turn them away.

She opened her door quietly and groped for the switch when she was suddenly yanked against someone's hard chest. Kagome's mind went in overdrive as she imagined gory thoughts involving rape and disembowelment.

"Shhh…." Someone whispered in her ear and Kagome sagged with relief.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"Who were you expecting, Freddy Krueger?" Inuyasha whispered back and Kagome giggled.

"I thought you went out…."

"Well, I came back."

"Why?"

"Not without you…" Inuyasha replied and his words burned Kagome's senses.

"Okay…" She squeaked as she stepped away from him.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No…I'm afraid of what you're going to do to me…"

"Why?"

"Because I won't be responsible for what I'm going to do _back_ to you…" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha groaned pulling her into his tight embrace.

"This is torture…" He said as he guided her towards the living room. They sat holding each other on the sofa and Inuyasha shifted to have her sit on his lap.

"Are you sleeping here?" Kagome asked referring to the sofa they're sitting on.

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry that you had to give your room up for Sango and Miroku…"

"It's okay…" Inuyasha replied.

"Do you want to sleep now?" Kagome asked for lack of anything better to say.

"Kagome, sleep is not on my mind…"

"Hmm…"

"Stop squirming…" Inuyasha complained.

"I'm not squirming…."

"You're not? Squirm then so I can tell you to stop…" He whispered and Kagome giggled.

"What are you wearing?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"My pajamas…I got back early to take a bath and change…"

"How come I didn't hear you?"

"Who would, considering that someone in your room is happily snoring?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's lie down, this position is uncomfortable…" Kagome said as she stood up.

"You didn't find sitting on my lap uncomfortable at the bar earlier…"

"Ah, that was different….I'm an artist and I forego comfort for a great performance…" Kagome teased and Inuyasha laughed softly.

"You are a tease…"

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"We both know you are…"

"Hmmm…." Kagome said as she groped for Inuyasha and her hands came in contact with his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Inuyash asked leaning back against the sofa.

"I can't see you…it's too damn dark."

"You shouldn't have left my lap in the first place."

"I have to…"

"Why…?"

"Because I like this position better…" Kagome whispered as she sat on his thighs, straddling him.

"Kagome…"

Her hands went up to cup his face. "I miss you…" She whispered and she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes.

"I'm just here…"

"And that's what makes it harder…" She whispered as she let Inuyasha hug her.

"I want you…" Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I hope so…or else _this_ would really be embarrassing…" Kagome kidded trying to blink her tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked as the salty scent of tears assaulted his nose.

"Not yet…but I'm about to…" Kagome replied touching his lips, she let her fingers skim his face gently, her heart aching as memories flooded in her brain.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered holding her hands and kissing her palms.

"Only with you and no one else…" Kagome whispered.

"Only with you and no one else…" Inuyasha whispered back and Kagome hugged him fiercely. He held her face in both her hands and kissed her gently on the lips. Kagome kissed him back and he groaned teasing her lips with the tip of his tongue. She opened her mouth to his insistent probing and Inuyasha's hips surged forward as he pulled her closer.

"We can't do this here…" Kagome said suddenly and Inuyasha laughed.

"We can…"

"What if they'll wake up?"

"Then they'll enjoy the show."

"You're perverted…"

"You're straddling me, what do you expect?" Inuyasha replied and Kagome giggled.

"I'll get off you then…"

"Stop torturing me, Kagome."

"I'm not."

"You are…" Inuyasha replied as he fumbled with the front of her pajama top.

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed.

"Loosening your buttons?"

"Not here!" Kagome whispered frantically as she felt her top being removed from her body.

"Where?"

"We have visitors…"

"I can hear if one of them wakes up and I promise I'll stop…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Shh…you talk too much…" Inuyasha said as he nipped her neck sending bolts of electricity down Kagome's spine.

"Gods…" Kagome moaned, shivering at his touch.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome stiffened as Inuyasha drew the necklace closer.

"It's a necklace…" Kagome whispered.

"It looks familiar…" Inuyasha said and Kagome felt her breathing stop.

"It does…?" She asked him tentatively as he held the heart-shaped locket in his hands.

"Yes, it does…" Inuyasha replied.

_Remember now, please…_Kagome prayed as she watched him inspected the necklace turning it over in his palm.

"Someone gave it to me…" Kagome whispered.

"When?" Inuyasha asked curiously and Kagome's heartbeat raced.

"Before he left…" Kagome replied as disappointment gripped her like an iron vise when Inuyasha let the necklace fall back to her breast.

"Now where were we?" Inuyasha asked naughtily and Kagome choked back a sob.

"Don't you remember?" She whispered.

"Remember what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing…" Kagome said.

"Kagome…is that you?" Sango's sleepy voice sounded and Kagome's eyes widened, her arms went to cover her breast automatically.

"Shit!" Kagome hissed groping for her discarded pajama top. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pinned the girl beneath him on the sofa.

"It's Inuyasha, Sango…" He replied calmly and Kagome didn't dare breath.

"Oh, I thought I heard Kagome's voice…"

"You must have imagined it, go back to sleep." Inuyasha said and Sango murmured her agreement.

"You seemed _too_ experienced…" Kagome commented a little irked at the thought.

"I just have presence of mind…" Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah, right."

"Wait, are you jealous?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

"Duh!" Kagome said as she groped for her top putting the blouse back on.

"Where are you going?"

"Sleep." Kagome said standing up.

"Sleep with me…" Inuyasha invited.

"No thanks." Kagome replied as she groped her way towards her bedroom.

--------------

--------------

"_Mate…" The voice called and Kagome opened her eyes._

"_What do you want?" She asked sitting up_ _noting that they're in the middle of a forest._

"_You…" The youkai said hugging her to him._

"_You're a sly one,_ _you know….waking me up, calling for me when you yourself failed to remember…"_

"_I remembered…" The youkai replied and Kagome buried her face on_ _the crook_ _of his_ _neck._

"_You don't. I'll wake up and you'll just be my roommate." Kagome complained and the youkai smiled._

"_Mate is impatient."_

"_Because you're taking forever to_ _come to me…"_

"_I will…"_

"_When?" Kagome asked as_ _she leaned away from him to touch his face._

"_Soon…"_

"_I hope your soon is in human years…" Kagome commented dryly and youkai Inuyasha laughed and tweaked her nose._

"_I want you…" The youkai said as_ _he tugged at Kagome's pajama top._

"_I want you too…" Kagome replied as she let the youkai lay her down on the cold forest floor again._ _She felt him move on top of her_ _after he took her blouse off, she felt his rough hand cup her breast and she moaned loudly._

"_Shhh…" The youkai said as he covered her mouth with his hand._ _Kagome bit her lip when_ _the youkai rained kisses_ _down her throat. He took a particularly long time laving and licking on the spot where her mark used to be._

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome called gripping his shoulder as he moved lower biting her exposed flesh gently._

"_Mine…" He murmured against one breast as he fondled the other with his hand._

_Kagome arched her_ _back_ _as her skin tingled at his touch._ _She yelped when the_ _demon flipped_ _them and she found herself on top, straddling his hips._

"_You're overdressed…" She whispered as she loosened his pajama top's button one by one. The demon gave a feral groan as her hands skimmed over his chest._

"_Mate…"_

_I don't want_ _to_ _wait_ _forever, Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she leaned forward to kiss his jaw._ _She felt his breathing came out in controlled gasps as she moved lower trailing her tongue over his chest. The hand gripping her behind tightened_ _convulsively as she found his nipple and flicked her tongue over it._

_The demon growled as he pushed Kagome against his crotch letting her feel his hardness._ _Kagome rocked her hips back and forth against him and youkai Inuyasha pulled her up to claim her lips. He roughly pushed his tongue inside her mouth and Kagome welcomed the intrusion with a soft moan. She felt him move again and found herself on her back, the demon attacking her mouth, lying beside her with a leg over her hip._

_She moaned her approval when she felt his hand move inside her pajama pants teasing her. He cupped her softness possessively and Kagome's hip moved involuntarily, her thighs parted as she_ _let his_ _hand delve deeper._ _Her hand moved up to play with his ears and Kagome felt him groan, his movements became jerky and desperate as she continued to massage his ear._

"_More…" She murmured and felt cool air brush against her skin when the demon moved to take her pajama and panties off. She watched with lidded gaze_ _as he took his pajama too throwing it haphazardly beside her._

"_I need you…" The demon whispered before claiming her lips for another kiss and Kagome slid lower when the kiss ended,_ _the demon above her groaned when she let her hand drift lower cupping his hardness._

"_Kagome…"_

"_Shhh…" Kagome said as she slid in between the demon's thigh. She felt him tremble when_ _she took him inside her mouth and she couldn't help but feel elated when the breathing of the youkai above her hitched._

"_Kagome..." The youkai called and she felt him shudder moving his length in and out of her mouth languidly._

"_Enough…" The youkai moaned and she released him and felt herself being pulled higher until she was looking directly at his face._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when the youkai continued to stare at her._

"_Mine." The youkai whispered back and_ _as he lowered his mouth to claim hers. She felt his probing finger_ _near her entrance_ _and she couldn't help but whimper in anticipation.. She panted heavily_ _when she felt his finger slid_ _inside her, her hips_ _moving in rhythm with the pace he set._

"_Shhh…" The youkai said as Kagome's moan became desperate and loud as his thumb_ _flicked over her sensitive nub while he inserted another finger inside her._

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned as she gripped his shoulders for support closing her eyes against the assault on her senses. She threw her head back and she felt his tongue on her throat._

"_Tell me what you want…" Her hazy mind registered his whisper and she opened her eyes to gaze at liquid, golden pools…_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered in surprise and bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping when she felt his fingers continued to play with her.

"Tell me what you want…" Inuyasha asked and Kagome became aware of her surroundings, they were inside her bedroom and on her bed and one of her friends was still snoring. Her eyes widened considerably.

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed and moaned deliciously, her hips moving with his hands as he stroked her wetness adding fire into her already blazing body.

"Touching you?" Inuyasha whispered back and Kagome noted that she was naked and that he was too…

"Why?" She asked stupidly as she lunged forward and bit his shoulder when his touch brought her over the edge.

"Because I heard you call for me…" Inuyasha replied quietly as he nudged her knees and settled in between them.

"Wait…" Kagome started and moaned when she felt him slip his engorged length inside her. "What do you mean you heard me call for you?"

"You were moaning my name…"

"What…Oh Gods…" Kagome moaned when she felt him move. "Wait…" She groaned.

"I can't…" Inuyasha whispered as he continued to move in and out of her. Kagome's bed creaked in protest but they didn't mind as they moved hungrily and desperately against each other. Kagome gasped loudly when Inuyasha pushed her breast upward and began licking the nipple eagerly.

"Inuyasha…." She murmured before licking his ear.

"Fuck…" Inuyasha moaned against her breast and his thrust became harder…faster. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and he held them in place with one hand.

"I love you, Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned and she pulled his face to her level as she kissed him, opening her mouth to invite his tongue in. She dug her nail painfully on her back until she drew blood as his thrust brought her the precipice of unadulterated pleasure.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered desperately thrusting into her harder as he felt her walls clamp around him, clenching him, goading him to an unknown realm of pure bliss. He shattered and Kagome held him close to her whispering soothing and loving words as she patiently waited for his shivering to abate.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to mark her and stopped when he noticed that the snoring had stopped and the breathing of the other occupants of the room became too quiet and too _shallow_…

_Are they awake?_ Inuyasha thought and felt odd when he didn't mind being found in such a position with Kagome. In fact he felt like waking everyone up just for them to see that he has made her his.

He looked at the girl beneath him and smiled gently when he noticed that she has fallen asleep with him still inside her. He shifted to pull himself out of her warmth as he groped for her discarded pajama top. He dressed her gently and used his shirt to clean her and himself up. He put her panties and pajamas on and quickly put his pajama pants on stashing his shirt underneath one of her pillows as he pulled the girl's head to lie against his bare chest.

"I love you too, Kagome…" He whispered in her ear remembering what she said earlier. "I love you too…_mate_." He kissed the top of her head with utter care before he let sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

**Please review….this took forever to finish so I want to know what you think… This is for those who patiently waited. I'm so in love with this story too and so is my husband. We would spend hours discussing the best way to bring Inuyasha around. So this story is partly Seph's (that's my hubby's name). Love yah, Seph.**


	46. Out in the Open

**CHAPTER 46:** **OUT IN THE OPEN**

Kagome woke up to the delicious aroma of coffee and for a second she thought she was back at the shrine. She stretched luxuriously loving the smooth, silky feel of her satin sheets on her skin.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked beside her.

_Nope, definitely a dream._ She thought noting that she's alone. _That bar scene must have been a dream too._ She mused as she sat up and saw the room empty, no signs of Yuka, Eri or Ayumi…none at all.

Standing up she sleepily headed for the bathroom and took a quick shower. Changing into a pair of white shorts and an apple green, cotton t-shirt she stayed in her bedroom intending to do some advance reading. _Shit. That was weird._ She thought blushing to the roots of her hair. Standing up she went to sit in front of her electric organ, pushing the button for a piano mode, she fiddled with the keys lightly playing a random, fast, song.

"Kagome!" Her head snapped when she heard Sango's voice.

"Sango?" She asked and her door burst open to reveal her friend.

"What are you doing? Inuyasha cooked breakfast for everyone, we've been waiting for you to wake up!"

"You've been waiting for me…?" Kagome asked as she let Sango drag her towards the kitchen.

"She's here!!!" She yelled and Yuka, Eri and Ayumi jumped from behind the kitchen counter to yell.

"SURPRISE!!"

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Girl, what took you so long, we waited for you and we couldn't eat breakfast because Inuyasha wouldn't let us until you're awake." Eri said pouting and Kagome noticed that she was wearing one of Kagome's shorts.

"Sweet man, isn't he?" Yuka said grinning evilly at Kagome.

"Aww, hot and sweet…" Ayumi remarked pouring coffee for herself.

"Girls, there's another man in this room who needs attention…" Miroku kidded.

"You're sweet too Miroku-sama…"

"Gentlemanly…"

"And I definitely love your eyes…"

"And his wife will definitely kill you if you don't stop…" Sango interjected smoothly and the three girls shut up.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and the girls looked at each other and squealed.

"He's a God…" Eri sighed wistfully.

"I worship him…" Yuka seconded.

"What were you doing last night?" Ayumi asked and Kagome blushed. Miroku, Sango, Yuka and Eri turned their gazes at her as they waited for her reply.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked lowering her gaze, unable to meet the probing, curious stares of her friends.. "And you didn't answer my question." She pointed out. _Shit, this is really weird._

"Inuyasha went out to buy something…" Miroku replied.

"Oh…" Kagome said as she sat on one of the chairs.

"Come on spill… what were you doing last night?"

"We were sleeping…" Kagome replied as evenly as possible and Ayumi raised her brow.

"Yeah, right and Eri doesn't snore."

"I do not!" Eri retorted in indignation.

"You snore, girl…" Yuka said as she helped herself to an egg sandwich.

"Okay, are we interested to hear Kagome's answer or not?" Eri asked steering the topic back to Kagome.

"Oh, yeah…so what were you two doing last night?" Ayumi asked raising her brow slyly.

"I said we were sleeping!"

"Were you having a nightmare…I positively heard you moaning…" Yuka said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, come to think of it…I heard Inuyasha's moan to…" Eri said meditatively and Miroku raised his brow at Kagome.

"You and Inuyasha were _simultaneously_ having a nightmare, Kagome?" He asked offhandedly.

"No!" Kagome replied feeling her face burn with embarrassment. _Where the hell is Inuyasha when I need him?_ She thought as she pretended to chew a piece of bacon meticulously.

"Come on, spill!!" Sango said, she was almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"I have nothing to spill…" Kagome replied rolling her eyes at her avid audience.

"What's with the gasping and groaning then, was my imagination for naught?" Ayumi asked as she picked another sandwich.

"Fine! We had wild, hot sex that left me breathless! Happy now?" Kagome said standing up to open the fridge for fresh milk. She waited for her friends' reaction with bated breath. At last, Eri spoke.

"Nah, you didn't or else you wouldn't be telling us…"

"May be some heavy petting?" Yuka asked the other girls.

"Yeah, may be second base judging the noise but no sex…" Ayumi agreed.

"It's not like Kagome to do it and in a room with other people too." Sango told the nodding girls and Kagome stared at them in amazement.

"Yes, you're right. We've known Kagome for a long time and that's just so not her…" Miroku added to their verdict and the five people sitting in her kitchen and eating the food her mate prepared looked at her with something akin to worship in their eyes.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about the make-out thing…." Eri said misreading the frown in Kagome's face.

"Yeah, it's totally normal…" Yuka added.

"I mean me and my ex-boyfriend did too…on the couch at that…with Mom and Dad upstairs watching television…" Ayumi finished.

"Kags, our parents caught Miroku and me doing it…" Sango continued in a reassuring voice.

"Your parents did?!" Yuka asked, her eyes wide with rapt attention as Sango told them the circumstances that led to her early marriage. Kagome sat on a stool near the kitchen counter as she watched her friends exchange insights on being caught doing it.' _Are these people for real?_ She thought. _Here I am telling them we did it…_ Kagome sighed as massaged her neck.

"Morning…" Inuyasha said as he put his arms around her kissing the top of her head. "For you…" He said as he gave him a long-stemmed, red rose.

"Morning." Kagome replied, her face turning as red as the long-stemmed rose she was holding when Inuyasha pulled her up after he sat down and have her sit on his lap. "Where have you been?" Kagome asked.

"Bought you this." Inuyasha said referring to the long-stemmed rose.

"Oh my God, I'm so going to get a boyfriend today…" Yuka said staring at the couple.

"Wow…" Eri said, her eyes as round as the saucers holding her cup.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Ayumi cooed as she watched Inuyasha kiss the side of Kagome's neck.

"How come you don't give me long-stemmed, red roses in the morning, Miroku?!" Sango demanded.

"Ah, but I make up for it in the evening…" Miroku said and Sango blushed while Eri, Yuka and Ayumi sniggered.

"Umm…let's eat?" Kagome squeaked to cover her embarrassment as she made an effort to stand.

"No, stay here…" Inuyasha whispered.

"How am I supposed to eat like this?" Kagome whispered back.

"I'll feed you…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Fine, but you're sitting close." Inuyasha relented after he pulled a chair close to where he's sitting.

"Okay," Kagome relented as she let Inuyasha fill her plate with eggs and sausages.

"I bought you milk…" Inuyasha said standing up and removed a carton of fresh milk from the refrigerator.

"Thank you." Kagome replied as Inuyasha opened the container for her.

"Thank me with a kiss…" He replied grinning.

"Later…" Kagome promised.

"No, I want it now…"

"Later and you'll get more than a kiss…" Kagome said and the girls shrieked.

"Are you together?" Yuka asked.

"You're so slow, girl. Of course they are." Eri said.

"Since when and what about Hojo?" Ayumi asked and Inuyasha raised his brow.

"Since forever and Homo is out of the picture." He replied a little irritated.

"My, my…always so jealous…" Sango commented and Miroku chuckled.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said and Sango and Miroku laughed.

"Some things never change…" Miroku said as reached for an egg sandwich.

--------------

--------------

Kagome took down the opponent's main arguments and wrote for her rebuttal for each statement.

"Point Ma'am…" Kagome said raising her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi." Martina, the first speaker of the Junior's team acknowledged her and she stood up.

"You mentioned that genetically-modified crops will help feed the third world, do you have data regarding this claim? Because the last time I checked, genetic modification of crops and livestock would cost so much and not even first world countries have perfected and studied in full the effects genetic modification has on one's health if taken or eaten continuously over a long period of time…" Kagome stated and the crowd applauded.

"Ummm….my second speaker will delve into that…" Martina replied and went on with her argument, a little flustered.

Inuyasha watched with the rest of the students as Kagome's team made notes and whispered among each other. He noted how Kagome looks good in a matching skirt and blazer. _And she's mine._ He mused as he heard the men whisper about _that_ Higurashi girl

The auditorium quieted down as Kagome stood up for her turn.

"This house believes that the The road to hell is paved with good intentions…" Kagome started stating the issue and Inuyasha couldn't help the silly grin that crossed his face when she saw him and winked at him.

_Yes. All mine._ He thought as he leaned back and watched his girl rebutted, argued and made every man in the room's heart flip including his.

--------------

--------------

"You'll make a good lawyer…" Inuyasha said as they sat on one of the table of _Coffee Experience._

"You're saying that because you're my boyfriend…" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Hmmm…and you got the Best Debater and Best Speaker awards because I'm your boyfriend." Inuyasha retorted smiling fondly at her. "I'm so powerful."

"Aw, shut up…you're making me blush…" Kagome kidded and pretended to hide behind the menu, making it her make-shift fan. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as he pulled the girl close and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I love you…" Inuyasha whispered.

"You do?" Kagome asked feigning surprise.

"You know damn well I do…"

"Thank you…" She said smiling flippantly at him.

"Kagome….!"

"What?" Kagome asked smiling mischievously at him.

"Thank you…that's all?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Umm…Thank you _very much_?" Kagome with wide, innocent eyes and Inuyasha averted his face to hide his hurt. Kagome smiled knowingly and walked around the table to drape her arm around his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Took you so long to respond, huh?" He replied frowning at her and Kagome moved in front of him to sit on his lap ignoring the other students who were openly gaping at them.

"Ah, my baby is mad…." Kagome said as she toyed with his hair.

"Keh!"

"I love you…" Kagome said teasingly.

"Feh!"

"I love you…"

"Hmp!"

"I love you…"

"Whatever…" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes and Kagome sighed standing up.

"I'm leaving then." She said as she gathered her things. Inuyasha sprung into action and lifted her bodily off the ground.

"You tease…" He said kissing her everywhere as she laughed.

"Put me down!" She commanded trying to look serious then burst into laughter when Inuyasha raised his brow at her.

"Beg…" Inuyasha said as he walked towards the coffee shop's exit still carrying her.

"No." Kagome said as Inuyasha pushed the heavy, glass door with his shoulders.

"Do you want me to make you…?" He threatened menacingly and Kagome laughed.

"Sure…" She said as she reached for his ears.

"Hey…" He said almost breathlessly.

"Hmm…." Kagome murmured watching his face.

"Stop that…" Inuyasha whispered as he squelched the urge to run as fast as he could towards his car and undress her quickly.

"Beg…" Kagome said winking at him.

"You will be so sore when I'm through with you…" Inuyasha said as they reached their cars.

"Are you going to spank me?" Kagome said opening her car.

"That and a lot more…" Inuyasha said as he too opened his car to get in.

"Race you to the dorm, last one…"

"Shall be a sex slave for life…" Inuyasha finished and Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Tell your girlfriend to perform better…you seemed _hungry_…" She teased as she zoomed past him.

"Hey, wait…!" Inuyasha said as stepped on the gas to chase Kagome.

--------------

--------------

They raced towards the elevator squealing like children not hearing the receptionist Naomi as she tried to stop and talk to Inuyasha.

"Mr. Hirohito!"

"Later!" Inuyasha said as he let Kagome gain a lead towards the elevators.

"Hah, I won!" Kagome said as she punched the 'up' button.

"Because I let you…." Inuyasha said smirking arrogantly.

"No, you didn't! I won fair and square!!" Kagome protested at the elevator door opened. She stomped inside the elevator and they continued to bicker until it reached the tenth floor.

"I let you!" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at her.

"You didn't!" Kagome retorted.

"I let you!"

"You didn't!"

"Fine." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into his warm embrace and kissed her senseless…

"Okay…you did…" Kagome smiled and winked at him.

"So easy to convince…" Inuyasha said nuzzling her neck and Kagome sighed contentedly.

"Hmm…" She murmured putting her arms around his neck as he fumbled with his key.

"Honey, stop…" Inuyasha moaned, his hand trembling so badly he had difficulty fitting the key into the keyhole.

"No…" Kagome murmured as she moved her hips restlessly against his while she nipped at his neck all the while fondling his ears.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha said quelling the urge to just break the door down. After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and he almost cried in relief as he wrapped Kagome's legs around his waist, supporting her weight with one arm under her.

"Oh, someone's eager…" Kagome teased as she kissed him fully on the mouth cupping his face in both her hands.

"You're going to be the end of me…" Inuyasha moaned as he kissed Kagome back with so much hunger.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned.

"Bedroom now…" Inuyasha groaned when Kagome's cell phone rung.

"Wait…" Kagome said as she fumbled for her bag.

"Ignore it…"

"What if it's an emergency?" Kagome said nipping Inuyasha's lower lip.

"I'm dying here, what's more important than that?" Inuyasha asked her in a groan.

"Fine…I can't let you die, can I?" Kagome teased as she turned her cell phone off. Inuyasha gently put her on her feet gently as he hastily tugged at her clothes. A knock sounded and they broke apart hesitantly.

"Shit, who could this be?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome buttoned her blouse back.

"Open it…" Kagome said.

"No, let them wait…" Inuyasha retorted as he tugged at Kagome's clothes again.

"Baby, open it…." Kagome said as she pushed his hands away.

"Fine, but don't go anywhere…" Inuyasha said kissing her on the lips before walking towards the door.

"I'll stay right here for you…" Kagome replied as she took her shoes off.

Inuyasha was smiling as he opened the door.

"Yes, what can --?" He asked and stopped.

"Aw, you have not forgotten about me, have you?" Kikyo said pouting prettily up at him, a bottle of wine in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

**The true test continues….next chapter's title is Jealous Rage…whose? I'm not going to tell you…Hehehe! But you'll see another side of Kagome and Inuyasha…so wait for it.**


	47. Jealous Rages

**CHAPTER 47: JEALOUS RAGES**

_Inuyasha was smiling as he opened the door._

"_Yes, what can --?" He asked and stopped._

"_Aw, you have not forgotten about me, have you?" Kikyo said pouting prettily up at him, a bottle of wine in her hands._

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Baby?" Kagome called and Inuyasha looked behind him with alarm.

"Hon…." Inuyasha started when Kikyo cut him off.

"Baby?! You're with the miko-wannabe?!" Kikyo yelled and stomped her foot. Kagome pushed Inuyasha aside as she opened the door wider to look at Kikyo.

"Oh, hello." Kagome said as she leaned against the door frame crossing her arms on her chest.

"What the hell are you doing here, you bitch?!" Kikyo asked, her face flushed with anger.

"Hmm…do you accept payment now from every man you bed, that must explain the expensive wine…and the slutty dress…" Kagome said coolly.

"You shall pay for insulting me, you...you...MORON!" Kikyo said looking at Inuyasha for help.

"Moron…do you even know what the word means…or did you just read it off somewhere...slut?" Kagome said her head getting hot as Inuyasha just stood there watching the verbal battle. _Damn idiot._ She thought

"Who are you calling slut when you're the one living with a man you're not married to?!" Kikyo yelled and Kagome frowned for a while.

"Oh my God, is it just me or did you just mention one sacred thing like marriage? Oh, the world must be coming to an end considering that you came over _mine_ and my man's dorm room, uninvited. How many men did you have to sleep with to get Inuyasha's room number…you must be tired." Kagome said and Kikyo blanched.

"Why you…"

"Baby," Kagome cooed turning to Inuyasha and dusting off imaginary lint, "Invite your lady friend inside for the effort…." Kagome said and Inuyasha stiffened.

"Kagome…."

"What? I'm going to be your wife I might as well practice being a hostess and a hostess always has the manners to invite people into her home no matter how disgusting they are…" Kagome said as she turned around to leave.

"Bitch, for your fucking information, Inuyasha told me his dorm room number! We even had coffee three days ago!" Kikyo said with venom and Kagome paused in mid track. _Three days ago…that's after we…? She went to her after we…Fuck this bastard!_

"Kagome, wait…hon…let me explain…" Inuyasha stammered as he watched Kagome look at him with pain in those beautiful, deep blue eyes.

"Changed my mind…How about you and that trash lounging by _our_ door eat here while I go see some friends…besides I would never be able to stomach her stench." Kagome said as she gathered her discarded bag from the floor and hastily put her shoes on.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha groaned watching her hasty actions.

"You finally figured it out bitch…your man wants me…" Kikyo said haughtily.

"_My man_ being the operative words but then again I might change my mind and let you swallow all six foot two inches of him…" Kagome said facing the girl.

"You lost…loser!" Kikyo smirked and cried out painfully when Kagome punched her on the face. Kikyo's had flew to her face automatically and she whimpered in alarm when she felt the warm, sticky trickle of blood oozing from her nose.

"Did I?" Kagome asked the bleeding girl without pity as she walked away.

"You're going to pay for this…I'll press charges!" Kikyo yelled holding her bloody face.

"Bring it…I'm so eager to put classroom theories into practice…I'll wait for the summon sweetie…" Kagome said as she gave Kikyo the dirty finger.

"Kagome wait…" Inuyasha said as he fumbled for his keys locking the door behind him and nearly cutting off Kikyo's finger which was on the door jamb in his haste.

"Inuyasha!!" Kikyo yelled watching Inuyasha ran after Kagome.

"Kagome please…." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Enough…I've had enough…" Kagome said, biting her trembling, lower lip to prevent the tears from falling.

"Please…" Inuyasha said trying to hug her to him.

"Go away!" Kagome said cursing the elevator for taking so long to reach the tenth floor.

"Will you listen to me, dammit?!" Inuyasha said harshly as he tried to pull her into his arms.

"No, Inuyasha, you listen to me…this is like high school all over again!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Inuyasha yelled back and Kagome laughed ruthlessly.

"You still don't get it don't you….how pitiful…" Kagome said as the elevator door finally opened. She got inside and Inuyasha followed her.

"Don't give me cryptic messages, dammit!"

"Why don't you transform and talk to your mate!? I'm done talking to an idiot! Show yourself and talk to me!" Kagome screamed and the students on the eight floor who were about to get inside the elevator stopped and backed away.

"What the fuck…." Inuyasha said as he felt his youkai rise. _Did she just call my youkai?_ Inuyasha thought as he gripped the railing inside the elevator.

"Well….I'm waiting for you so come out!" Kagome said callously and cursed when nothing happened. Inuyasha's breathing had gone harsh as he tried to control his youkai from getting out. He could feel his claws lengthening as he watched Kagome walk out of the elevator and it took all he learned in the two years that he trained in London to control his youkai from completely taking over. In frustration, the youkai in him growled and even the hairs in the back of his neck stood at how angry and desperate it sounded.

-------------------

-------------------

Kagome drove around the campus aimlessly as she tried to contain her temper. _Damn that idiot for seeing her after we made love, I'm so going to kill you Inuyasha Hirohito!_ Kagome stopped her car, beat the steering wheel with her fists and then burst into tears.

"Fuck you Inuyasha for making me cry again…" She said as she searched for her handkerchief inside her white Louis Vuitton bag.

"And fuck that damn bitch for showing up and rubbing it in!" She continued as she blew her nose.

"I think I broke her nose though…" Shemumbled aloud and laughed looking at her fist.

"Way to go, girl…" Kagome giggled for a moment and sobered. Kikyo might be a bitch but she shouldn't have let her temper get the better of her.

"Damn Inuyasha's youkai for not coming out when I called him…Some mate he is…" Kagome said as she contemplated her next action.

"Today is just Tuesday so I can't go home to the shrine…where should I go? I can't go back to Inuyasha…I might kill him…Or kiss him or both…damn that hanyou…" Kagome took her cell hone out of her bag to call Sango. _I hope she'll let me stay with her and Miroku until Friday._ She thought as she dialed Sango's number.

"Kags!!! I'm so glad you called!!! What's up?" Kagome grinned when she heard Sango's voice. Her friend is always so hyper and already, she felt her irritation dissipate.

"Not much…I'm broken-hearted again damn. I should write a book entitled How To Deal With Idiot Hanyous and Their Fickle-Mindedness and make money out of my misery…" Kagome said and Sango laughed.

"Yeah…And I'll write about How To Stop Your Husband's Groping Hands…and make money too…we'll both be rich, go somewhere exotic and find new beaus!" Sango said with a flourish and they both laughed like high-schoolers again.

"Gods, men are just beyond me…I should be a nun…" Kagome sighed as she leaned back and push the button to put the hood down.

"Oh come on, with a sexy hanyou like that…you wouldn't last…"

"Sango, can I stay with you and Miroku for a while?" Kagome asked.

"Of course! But don't mind the moaning and groaning in the middle of the night though…" Sango said.

"You're married and you're still humping like pigs?"

"Pigs? Gods no, but I wish I have their talent for a thirty-minute orgasm though…that would be a really good cardiovascular exercise…"

"Ewww…pervert!!!" Kagome laughed.

"What? Did I offend your puritanical upbringing?"

"Puritanical my ass…"

"Did you just say ass…goodness, should I wait for the sky to rumble and the earth to tremble?" Sangoinquired comically gasping in pretend fear.

"You're not only perverted, you're a comedian too…"

"And you absolutely love me, girly!"

"My bad…"

"Hey, that hurts…not…so where should Miroku and I meet you?"

"How about at Rockwell's?" Kagome asked.

"Okay, we'll be there in an hour…"

"Okay…see you there…drive safely."

"Kagome, wait!"

"What?"

"Don't forget to bring your wand and invisibility cloak along…we must be careful for who-must-not-be-named has awoken…"

"You're sick in the head my friend…" Kagome replied laughing.

"And Dumbledore died…damn!"

"You just finished reading Book 6…"

"Yes…oh…my Harry Potter needs me."

"Should I bring an ambulance too? Let's have that head of yours checked…"

"Ah, spoilsport…"

"Bye, Sango…"

"Bye Kags…"

_Trust Sango to make me laugh with her amusing lines…_Kagome thought as she brought the car to life and maneuvered it to exit the campus. Her cell phone rang and she frowned when she saw Inuyasha's name reflected on the screen. Sighing she ignored it as she made a mental note of the things to buy since she was not able to bring anything with her except her car, keys and bag. She thanked the Gods that she normally leaves her textbooks inside her car. _I can't go back there…not yet._ She thought grimly as Inuyasha's face flashed in her mind.

_Argh! Stupid hanyou!_ Kagome said as she stepped on the gas and sped off.

-------------------

-------------------

Inuyasha paced his room restlessly as he glanced at his wrist watch for the nth time. _Damn woman!_ He thought as plopped on his bed, his gut twisting with worry when Kagome rejected his call. _Damn Kikyo for showing up and twisting that story around._ Inuyasha fiddled with his cell phone and flicked it open again redialing Kagome's number.

_How did they know each other._ Inuyasha thought as he recalled Kikyo and Kagome's animosity. _Shit, it's not important, I should find Kagome before it gets dark, that girl has no sense of self-preservation at all!_ Inuyasha mused as he listened to Kagome's cell phone's continuous ringing.

_Pick the phone up, dammit!_ He held his breath as the phone rang continuously and sighed in defeat when his call was yet again ignored. Deciding to comb Japan if he has to for Kagome, he stood up and picked the black leather jacket lying idly on his chair.

_Where are you, Kagome? Please, I feel lost without you._ He thought grimly as he opened her bedroom's door and hugged her pillow to his chest breathing in her scent deeply. Sighing, he left the calming warmth of her bedroom and headed for the door to start looking for her.

-------------------

-------------------

Kagome played with her straw, shopping bags lying by her feet waiting for Sango and Miroku. She had the new clothes and under things she bought laundered and thanked the heavens again for Japanese ingenuity that borne twenty-minute Laundromats.

_I feel like a wife running away from her husband._ Kagome thought with a slight smile which turned into a frown when she remembered the incident with Kikyo earlier. _Stupid, stupid, stupid hanyou!_ Kagome thought as she attacked her Coffee Crumble with ferocity.

"Ouch!" Kagome looked up and saw a grinning Sango with a very harassed-looking Miroku.

"Hi!" Kagome greeted happily jumping to her feet as she gave her friend a peck on the cheek.

"Poor, poor Coffee Crumble…" Sango mused as she sighed looking at the nearly mashed slice of cake.

"Don't start…" Kagome said. "What did you do to your husband?" Kagome asked as Miroku winced when he sat down.

"Don't pity that _baka_ he doesn't deserve compassion!" Sango almost growled out the words and Kagome looked at her friend with concern.

"I told you she was an old friend..." Miroku patiently said and Sango'e head snapped in his direction.

"Yeah right and she straddles old friends as a greeting?!" She barked.

"She slipped and fell over…" Miroku nearly groaned and Sango laughed dryly.

"And you lay on your back to catch her fall…" She replied with contempt.

"Dear…"

"You know what Miroku, I can't believe I endured the kind of shit you've been feeding me for the past years!"

"I'm sorry…I'm telling the truth this time…" Miroku said sounding so defeated that Kagome pitied him.

"Really…you're telling the truth _this_ time? Does that make up for the times you lied?" Sango said sounding so hurt that both Kagome and Miroku looked at her. Sango blinked her eyes furiously as she smiled at Kagome taking her friend's hand in hers.

"Come Kagome…let's go home." Sango said. "You're not allowed to go home, sleepover at one of your bimbos' houses!" Sango bit out when Miroku stood up too.

"Sango please…" Miroku pleaded watching his wife march off with Kagome who looked at him with pity before waving her hand at him as they exited the door. He raised his hand in acknowledgement and slumped back in his chair.

-------------------

-------------------

Inuyasha kicked a pebble in frustration and was alarmed when he heard the sound of a glass breaking and a car alarm sounding off. _Shit._ He thought as he was torn between running away and walking up to the car to wait for the owner to arrive. He decided for the latter and changed his mind when an angry, drunken man stumbled towards the car and cursed savagely.

"I'M GOING TO BLOW THE HEAD OF THE PERSON WHO DID THIS TO MY CAR!" The man yelled and Inuyasha turned on his heel to walk towards the other direction. _Shit. That was one angry man._ He ran towards the parking lot and decided to try another bar. _This is going to take forever._ He thought as he turned the ignition. _Where could she be, I hope she's with friends…friends…wait…_ Inuyasha took his cell phone out again and smacked his head for not thinking about calling Kagome's friends earlier. He had met Hojo on the elevator and even swallowed his pride and asked his rival if he'd seen Kagome but the other man told him that he didn't and even dared asked him why Kagome left. _As if I'd tell him…that idiot…_ He thought angrily as he dialed Eri's number.

"Hello…" Eri replied.

"Eri, Inuyasha here…do you happen to know where Kagome is?"

"No, didn't you fetch her earlier?"

"Yeah…thanks…bye…" Inuyasha snapped the phone close and was about to dial Sango's number when Miroku called.

"Inuyasha…"

"Miroku, what's up?" Inuyasha asked looking behind him as he backed his car out of the parking lot.

"Umm…where are you?"

"Out…I'm looking for Kagome."

"Don't worry, she's safe with Sango."

"She's with Sango, good, I'll go fetch her." Inuyasha said feeling relieved that at least Kagome was safe.

"Bad idea, they're having some _feministic _moments…stay out of it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Women, who understands them? Let's leave them be for a while. Wait, can I sleep over?" Miroku asked.

"Sure…did your wife kick you out of the house?"

"Long story…why did Kagome leave you?"

"Longer story…meet me at the dorm…bring some beer…"

"This is going to be a long night…" Inuyasha heard Miroku sigh and couldn't help but silently agree with him.

"Bring a _lot_ of beer…"

"How many cases?"

"How many cases can your car hold?"

"This night is longer than I expected then…"

"Okay, see you…"

"See you."

-------------------

-------------------

Kagome popped another popcorn into her mouth, she had change into her new pair of pajamas and she and Sango were watching _A Walk To Remember._

"Fuck, that's so sad…" Sango said sniffing and Kagome had a feeling that her friend wasn't talking about the movie at all.

"Yeah,"

"Why didn't we find a man like…that!" Sango asked pointing at Sean West on the screen.

"Umm…because we're not Jaime Sullivan?"

"Really…life is so unfair, Jaime had to die just when she's experiencing true love and my father had to catch me and Miroku moaning like crazy at the basement, and now I have a husband who's way too perverted and who gropes anyone who's wearing a skirt !" Sango said crying for real.

"Sango…"

"Doesn't he know it hurts?" Sango asked tearfully as she took the tissue paper Kagome offered.

"Shhh…." Kagome said as she tried to comfort her friend by putting her arms around the sobbing girl.

"Fuck that idiot! Fuck me for letting him fuck me and fuck both of us for getting caught fucking each other!" Sango ranted and Kagome bit her lip to avoid herself from laughing.

"You had one hell of a _fucking_ experience…" She said and Sango looked at her through tear-filled eyes and they both cracked laughing like crazy.

"What a way of putting it!" Sango said panting as they lay on the carpeted floor.

"Come on, you married him, you could have said no but you chose not to….that means you long to be his wife."

"I know but his naughtiness is oftentimes hard to stomach…"

"What if he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah right and I'm still a virgin."

"You're not?!" Kagome asked faking surprise ad they laughed all over again.

"How about you, what did his sexy doggie-ness do?"

"Ah, he met up with his ex…"

"And you're jealous because?"

"The girl went to the dorm while we were _busy_ and rubbed it in…"

"You should have rubbed it back…"

"I punched her face actually; I think I broke her nose…"

"I slapped the bitch straddling Miroku actually; I think I broke a nail…" Sango retorted and they burst out laughing again.

"You're a psycho Sango!"

"It takes one to know one."

"I wonder what Inuyasha is doing…." Kagome said as she curled on her side facing her friend.

"Cleaning his ears?" Sango said and they giggled like crazy. "I wonder what Miroku is doing?" Sango thought aloud as their giggling subsided.

"Thinking about you…." Kagome said and Sango's face softened.

"Or may be groping some woman?"

"Or better yet getting groped by some gay…" Kagome muttered and they laughed again.

"We have such weird taste in men…" Sango finally said.

"Yes…yours has an ass fetish while mine has furry, white ears…"

"Wanna swap?" Sango asked smirking and they both looked at each other laughed aloud again.

"EWWWW!" They both shrieked.

-------------------

-------------------

"Shit, I bit my tongue…" Miroku said wincing.

"Someone must be talking about you…"

"Sango?"

"Sango and Kagome." Inyasha concluded.

"Weird girls."

"You're right, we both have weird tastes." Inuyasha muttered as he and Miroku leaned back against the sofa to watch frolicking monkeys on Animal Planet.

"Women…" They both sighed.

**Author's Note:**

**R E** **V I E W**


	48. Heart's Song

**CHAPTER 48: HEART'S SONG**

"Oh, crap that was nasty…" Kagome complained pinching the bridge of her nose as her head throbbed painfully.

"Remind me the next time that Jose Cuervo is NOT our friend…." Sango moaned referring to the bottle of tequila they downed last night. They felt bored and decided to get drunk though at first Kagome pointed out that it's a school day but her debating powers were vanquished by Sango who pointed out that their two-timing men never cared if it's a school day, holiday or a weekend to two-time them. So their tryst with a 1000-ml bottle they aptly called Jose Cuervo started which had Sango singing until the occupants from the apartment across theirs knocked telling them rudely to keep the noise down, which in turn made Kagome snap at them citing laws and sections in the Japanese Constitution which had the three men backing away in haste.

"What time is it?" Kagome croaked hating the dryness in her throat.

"Eight in the morning…" Sango replied and they both looked at each other in alarm, they both have classes at eight thirty that day - Kagome's was Legal Management and Sango's was Social Science and Society.

"CRAP!" Kagome yelled as she hastily sat up bumping her head against Sango's who made the same move.

"Ouch!" Sango said rubbing her head as Kagome ran towards the bathroom cursing softly. She yelped when cold water assaulted her senses but continued wanting desperately to shake her headache away. She was done bathing in five minutes flat and was running out of Sango's apartment, with Sango behind her, ten minutes after. Sango had a three-minute bath.

"I don't want to die yet!!!!" Sango yelled as Kagome swerved and maneuvered the car in full speed.

"Me too!" Kagome yelled back, her wet hair whipping around her.

"So quit driving like you're flirting with the angel of death!!!" Sango said and sighed with relief when they parked with a screech at Tokyo University's student parking lot.

"Fuck, I'm going to be late!" Kagome cursed colorfully as she grabbed her bag and ran forgetting about Sango and her car.

"Hello! Should I wait here and watch your car until your classes are finished?" Sango yelled and Kagome turned around.

"Sorry sorry…" She muttered as she pushed the button to put the hood up and locked the car.

"It's okay, we still have four minutes…" Sango said running a hand through her hair.

"You're right but still…

"Bye friend!" Sango interrupted kissing Kagome's cheek and they both ran towards their classrooms.

-------------

-------------

Inuyasha drummed his claws against his desk as he waited for his lecture to finish. He and Miroku agreed that they shouldn't get too drunk because they both have classes the following day. He glanced at his wrist watch impatiently.

"Hirohito!"

"Sir." Inuyasha replied standing up.

"You will represent our section in the upcoming chemistry quiz." His adviser said.

"Okay." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and the professor smiled. _Shit, end this class already, I have someone very important to yell at…_He thought thinking about Kagome.

_My bitch is jealous._ He smiled softly thinking about how Kagome punched Kikyo's face. _And she's so beautiful when she's angry._ Inuyasha flipped the back of his notebook and started to sketch Kagome's face.

_Did you eat breakfast today, hon? I miss you._ He sighed remembering how Kagome often skip breakfast every Wednesday because of her early class.

"Who's that?" His seat mate asked.

"My wife." He replied not looking at the nosy guy.

"_What? I'm going to be your wife I might as well practice being a hostess and a hostess always has the manners to invite people into her home no matter how disgusting they are…"_

_My wife who punched an old crush's face and ran off to sleep over her friend's house._ Inuyasha thought grimly.

"She's a beauty…" His seatmate said again and Inuyasha quelled the urge to break the man's neck.

"I know and I'm an extremely jealous demon so quit staring." He said and smirked when the nosy guy leaned away from him. _Only I have the right to stare at her._

-------------

-------------

"Higurashi!" Kagome nearly moaned when her professor, Mr. Toro Kagaku, called her name.

"Sir." She said standing up holding on to the back of her chair.

"Are you ill?" Their teacher, who also happened to be their debating coach, asked with concern.

"No sir." Kagome lied feeling queasier now that she's standing up.

"Good, we need your witticism, charm and chutzpah for a debate with Tokyo Institute this Friday." The professor said and Kagome frowned.

"_This_ Friday, Sir?" Kagome asked. _Friday?_ _That's two days from now!_ _What the hell?_

"Mr. Ryuki Tadaka, Tokyo Institute's debating coach, an old …._classmate_…of mine issued the challenge last night." Mr. Kagaku said with a shake of his head. "He actually thought The Tokyo University debating team will not accept the challenge! How preposterous!" He said slamming his hand on top of the table to stress his point.

"Okay." Kagome said as she desperately felt like sitting down again, the classroom slowly spinning before her eyes.

"So, I want my Best Debater to be in her best form, understood?" Mr. Kagaku fondly told Kagome and she nodded numbly.

_I'm going to die…_ She thought grimly as she started to sweat even though their classroom was air conditioned. She tried to write down notes and gave up the attempt when her sign pen's felt tip broke because her fingers trembled badly.

"Are you okay?" Eri asked as their class was dismissed.

"Yes," Kagome said trying to smile at the other girl.

"You look pale…" Yuka added holding Kagome's arm.

"And your hands are cold and clammy…" Ayumi said squeezing Kagome's hands.

"I'm okay, don't ---"Kagome had started walking and stopped, her vision wavering…

"KAGOME!!" She heard her friends' scream her name and she felt herself being hoisted into someone's _hard_ chest. _Oh, definitely a man._ She thought as she tried to tell her friends that she's okay but was suddenly lifted off the floor.

_I should open my eyes._ She thought, tried and winced when her eyelids did not obey and stayed shut. She squirmed uncomfortably not liking how the man was intimately grazing her thighs as he carried her bridal style. _Inuyasha is going to kill you._ She thought and snorted weakly. _Who gives a damn about what he thinks?_ _I do, damn him._ She jerked when the man carrying her pressed his lips against her temple. _Okay, buddy…you're taking advantage._

"Where are you taking me?" She whispered as she made an attempt to open her lids and closed them again when they felt too heavy.

No answer.

"I hope you're smart enough not to take advantage of me because I'm so going to kick your ass…" She added and panic started to grip her heart when the man opted not to reply again.

"Besides my boyfriend is going to kill you, he's rather jealous…he's half demon you know…" Kagome mumbled. _He's half dog demon would cute fuzzy ears…_

"I hope you're referring to me or else I'd really be jealous…" Kagome's eyes snapped open when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"No, it's not you so quit assuming." Kagome retorted as Inuyasha gently put her on her feet, with an arm around her waist, he opened the passenger door of his car.

"Ah, still feisty…"

"And I'm not talking to you!" Kagome said immaturely.

"Okay,"

"I have a car…" Kagome stated blandly as Inuyasha pushed her carefully inside. She groaned and plopped back against the seat.

"We'll come back for it later." Inuyasha said as he strapped her seatbelt on.

"I still have one more class…" Kagome protested weakly leaning against the soft, leather seat and closing her eyes again when nausea swept over her.

"I'll talk to your professor tomorrow and ask Eri's notes for today's lecture." He replied quietly as he maneuvered the car out of the parking lot. He glanced worriedly at her noting how pale she looked.

"Let's buy something to drink, I'm thirsty…" Kagome said turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Okay."

"I think I'm going to die…" Kagome moaned.

"I'm here, I won't let you…" Inuyasha said reaching for her hand. "That's just one nasty hangover." Inuyasha said and Kagome laughed.

"How did you know?"

"I could smell it, Kagome."

"That's gross…" Kagome said wrinkling her nose. "Wait, you mean I stink of liquor all this time?" She asked.

"No, just demon sense…"

"Oh,"

"Sleep, I'll wake you up when we're home…"

"Okay...thanks…" Kagome said and Inuyasha squeezed her hand. _I'll take care of you, don't worry._ He thought and smiled gently when he felt her squeeze his hand back.

-------------

-------------

"Hon…we're here…" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear and she opened her eyes sleepily.

"Five minutes." She mumbled closing her eyes again and Inuyasha laughed.

"Kagome, you're in my car, not in my bed."

"So noisy in the morning." Kagome said covering her mouth to yawn. "I'm in your car." She stated blandly looking around her.

"You noticed?" Inuyasha grinned taking her hand to help her out.

"Thanks." Kagome said walking ahead on him.

"Wait up!" Inuyasha called running to keep pace with Kagome.

"I don't have all morning Hirohito so hurry." Kagome said not stopping until Inuyasha tugged at her hand. "What?" She asked arching her brow when he crouched low.

"Hop on…" Inuyasha said offering his back to her.

"I'm too old for a piggy back ride…"

"You didn't think so when you got drunk before." Inuyasha quipped and Kagome looked around the almost abandoned parking lot.

"Everyone's attending their classes, Kagome don't worry." Inuyasha said and Kagome moved behind him to wrap her arms around his neck.

"This is uncomfortable." Kagome said after a few seconds.

"Put your legs higher or wrap them around my waist."

"What?!"

"Kagome…we've been in that position before…" _And you were even naked._ Inuyasha sighed as he felt her follow his instructions. He gripped her thighs and carried her to the elevators.

"I think m going to throw up…" Kagome stated.

"I don't mind…"

"Put me down…"

"No,"

"I can't hold it, I really am about to throw up."

"And I don't mind being covered in your puke.

"Will stop talking about it? I'm queasy as it is!" Kagome complained and sighed when they reached their floor. Inuyasha opened their dorm room quickly without letting go of Kagome. He shouldered his bedroom open and laid her on his bed. Without missing a beat, he took her boots off, her sweater came next and Kagome opened her eyes glaring at him.

"Are you stripping me naked?"

"No but I have to admit the idea is rather tempting now that you've mentioned it."

"I'd like to sleep in my own bed," Kagome said sitting up.

"Fine." Inuyasha replied as he carried her towards her bedroom and gently laid her on her bed.

"Thanks." Kagome said unclipping her hair as she turned on her side. She felt the bed shift and assumed that Inuyasha stood up to leave. She was shocked however when an arm and a leg draped over her.

"H-hey…"

"Let me sleep here with you…"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you have your own bed?

"I like your bed better…" Inuyasha said kissing forehead.

"Wanna swap?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"I like it better because you're in it…" He whispered and Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _Darn, he's doing it again…_

"I want to take a bath…" Kagome said turning as she lay on her back.

"Why?"

"I feel hot…"

"I can help…" Inuyasha said and Kagome pinched his nose.

"You perverted hanyou!"

"What? I was talking about preparing you a cold drink…" Inuyasha said laughing. "I didn't know you're green-minded, Kagome." He teased and Kagome blushed as she turned on her side, giving him her back.

"Whatever."

"Do you want me to help you…?" Inuyasha teased again.

"Fine," Kagome said vowing not to fall for his double-meaning innuendos again.

"You have to face me…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear and she shifted again to face him.

"Now what?" Kagome asked and her eyes widened when Inuyasha slowly tugged at the buttons of her blouse.

"I thought you were…going to prepare me a drink!" She said accusingly as she felt heat creep from her stomach to her chest.

"I changed my mind…"

"I still want to take a bath…" Kagome stated breathlessly.

"Later…"

"No, I want to take a bath now." She said as she tried to sit up but Inuyasha was faster and he moved on top of her pinning her underneath him.

"Inuyasha, stop…please…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"For a debater you're rather vague…" He teased as he nipped at her throat gently.

"Remind to train debating with someone nipping my neck…"

"I could be your partner…"

"Please stop…"

"I can't…"

"You can…"

"But I'd rather not to…"

"Stop!" Kagome said pushing him off her. "You can't just fuck me senseless every time you do something wrong!"

"You call what we do fucking? Try rutting, I would be more impressed!" Inuyasha yelled back, getting off her and sitting at the edge of her bed.

"What is this then, tell me…because we've bee going around in circles for a long time I'm getting dizzy!"

"You're the one who's going around in circles, Kagome. It was always you, no one else!"

"Sure…" Kagome said standing up.

"Yes I met Kikyo last Sunday when I bought you the rose, we had coffee, and she told me it was for old time's sake, nothing happened!" Inuyasha said as he pleadingly looked at her.

"I'll take my bath now…" Kagome said her hand on the door knob.

"If our places were reversed I would have taken your word against anybody's, I would have believed you…no questions asked. Why can't you do the same, Kagome?" Kagome sighed as she listened to him; she carefully turned the door knob and headed to the bathroom.

-------------

-------------

She leaned her head against bathroom's white, tiled walls, her head spinning at the turn of events. It's obvious that Inuyasha wants her but something inside her despised it. She hated the idea that their relationship now is based on pure lust. _But is it?_ _I fell in love with him even before I remembered us being mates, is it possible that he loves me now?_

She sighed again, her shoulders drooping as tilted her face up against the soft sprinkle of water. She heard her mother's voice in her head…

"_Life is not as complex as you see it Kagome, if staying with him hurts then leave if leaving hurts more then stay, it's that simple. You have to realize now what you want and work around it, never mind what he wants because it the end it will you who'll face the music of the tune you chose."_

"Mama is right; it's now time to face the music and dance." She said aloud as she rinsed her hair.

Inuyasha lay on his bed closing his eyes as he listened to Kagome's movements. He inhaled deeply and almost groaned as the sweet scent of jasmine and roses drifted to his nose.

_Trust me, Kagome. That's all I ask._ He thought sighing with defeat as he imagined her getting dressed readying for her nap. He took his clothes off and changed into a pair of boxer shorts and white, cotton shirt. Yawning, he fell back into his bed and promptly fell asleep…

_He was walking quietly down an abandoned park, his heart aching over something he does not remember. He clenched his fist to take control of his heartbreak and loosened his grip when he felt something break in his hand. He was holding a single red rose. He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears at_ _the sight of the rose but he held himself._

_He was about to turn on his heel to leave_ _when the air brought the scent of someone awfully familiar…_

"_Someone's here?" He thought as he tried another sniff. "Someone is here, someone I know." He closed his eyes as he hungrily drunk from the familiar warmth that enveloped him._

"_I know her, who is she…?"_ _He thought as he let his feelings guide him towards the source. He quickened his pace knowing that something wonderful is waiting for him and then he heard her voice…she was singing…_

_He moved closer and that's when he saw her, she was by the swing, eyes closed and singing. His heartbeat stopped at the sight of her bathed in the moonlight. He stepped on a twig and she immediately stopped._

"_Who's there?" She called and he felt like his feet were not his own as they carried him close…closer to her._

"_Don't come near…" She said and he could smell the nervousness around her but still he walked towards her, his heart racing…he was unable to stop._

_He watched in amazement as a pink glow surrounded her and for a minute he was scared but he continued to move forward, he had_ _to_ _see her. He bravely stepped inside the pink glow and felt its comforting warmth enveloping him._

"_Inuyasha?" She asked and his heart jumped to his_ _throat_ _as his name sounded from her lips._

"_Sing for me…" He said and he stepped nearer to look at her face_ _and was disappointed because the trees threw shadows in_ _his path, shielding her from his sight._

"_Huh?" She seemed taken aback with his request._

"_Please…" He pleaded as he sat on the swing beside hers. Her head moved to glance at him and he heard her sigh_ _softly…He listened as she sang and he felt his spirit_ _lift at the sound of her voice…_

Inuyasha turned to lie on his back and slowly opened his eyes. _Weird dream…_ He thought as he got up to fix himself something to eat but the song played over and over in his head…

_Let me sleep_

_For when I sleep_

_I dream that you are here_

_You're mine_

_And all my fears are left behind_

_I float on air_

_The nightingale sings gentle lullabies_

_So let me close my eyes…_

**Author's Note:**

**R E V I E W**

**Wait for the next chapter entitled…** **Wait Forever…**


	49. Wait Forever

**CHAPTER 49: WAIT FOREVER**

The Tokyo Debating Team watched as Tokyo Institute's Debaters Circle marched inside the auditorium. Kagome clapped her hands to welcome the guests who were in matching black suits.

"Wow, they even brought their band with them…" Akemi, a third year pre-law student, whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Yes, what an entrance…" Kagome agreed and her eyebrow arched when she saw Kikyo, bearing pompoms and with a slightly-swollen face, in the crowd. _Damn, I did that to her, now I'm going to feel guilty…_Kagome thought.

"Don't mind that bitch, she deserved it." She heard Sango's voice from the seat behind her and she turned around to give her friend a hug.

"How did you know I was thinking abut _her_?" Kagome asked.

"Kags, I know you like the back of my hand and I know that ugly bitch over there came to spread some good old guilt trip on you …" Sango replied.

"Thanks friend, by the way, where's Miroku?" Kagome asked, she had known the two patched things up yesterday and she was happy -- Sango's wailing had nearly torn her ears off and she'd rather her two friends mend their issues than lose her ears.

"Somewhere with Inuyasha to give him moral support…"

"Moral support?" Kagome asked.

"He's our year level's representative to the Chemistry Quiz Bee this afternoon."

"He is? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because you two were not exactly talking to each other?" Sango said plaintively and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I waited for him last night but I guess he came home late and I fell asleep…he left early today." She explained feeling slightly guilty that she was not even able to wish Inuyasha good luck.

"Don't let him go, Kags…he deserves a second chance." Sango said catching Kagome off guard.

"Sango, he's the one not talking to me…" She said.

"You know how guys are, when you tell them you want space, they give it to you…they're such idiots most of the time, they don't know how to read between the lines…" Sango said rolling her eyes heavenwards making Kagome chuckle. She sobered a little contemplating on her friend's words.

"I don't know…may be he gave up?" She said, the idea nearly giving her a cardiac arrest. She couldn't bear the thought of not being with Inuyasha -- it felt like a death sentence.

"And you're just going to let him?" Sango asked misreading her friend's frown.

"Since when did you become Inuyasha's fan?" Kagome teased smiling at Sango.

"I'm not kidding, girl…" Sango said when the sound system sounded.

"We'll talk later, I think we're about to start…" Kagome said as Tokyo University's student body president went up the stage.

"Okay, good luck." Sango said giving her friend a quick peck on the cheek. She watched and clapped politely with the rest of the audience after Uchiro Ryoshi, their student council president, finished his welcome speech.

"Thanks." Kagome mouthed at Sango as she and the rest of the debating team prepared to go up the stage. Sango gave her the thumbs up sign as Akio was introduced. Kagome smiled at the crowd as her name was called and Inuyasha watched as she went up the stage amidst thunderous claps. He had known about her debate from Miroku and decided to watch…from afar. He had tried to stay away from her thinking that's what she wanted and he contented himself with sneaking into her room in the middle of the night to lie next to her and hold her.

"She's going to melt if you stare harder…" Inuyasha turned his head to grin at Miroku.

"I'm not staring…" He said.

"And I'm not married." Miroku retorted.

"She's pushing me away."

"She's not, in fact I know that she's waiting for you to come to her." Miroku stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm right before her but she doesn't seem to see me."

"She sees you alright, Inuyasha…"

"Then how come…"

"Kikyo is a sore spot for Kagome." Miroku said with a sigh.

"I know, it's like they know each other…."

"They do…" Miroku stated and something about his voice made Inuyasha turn to stare at him.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Miroku?

"No," _Because you have to know about it on your own…_

"I don't know what to do with her…" Inuyasha said as the first speakers walked in front to draw what side they'll de defending.

"She doesn't know what to do with you too…" Miroku replied and Inuyasha arched his brow.

"What?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, if you're confused, Kagome is too. She's not a love and romances major, you know, so this thing between you two is _also_ new to her besides you're not helping by seeing that Kikyo who's now busy making faces at Kagome by the way." Miroku said and Inuyasha craned his neck and saw that Kikyo was indeed making faces.

"What the hell did I see in her?" He asked as he watched the older girl whispering to the girl beside her pointing rudely at Kagome.

"Don't ask me, I may be a lecher but I won't fall for that kind of cheap trash." Miroku said.

"Don't rub it in." Inuyasha said and he trained his gaze on Kagome who stated her case totally ignoring Kikyo.

"If Sango were in Kagome's place now making that speech, she would have scalped that girl for making faces at her." Miroku said shaking his head.

"Well, let's pray that for Kikyo's sake, Sango didn't see her."

"She did, look…" Miroku said as Sango calmly walked towards one of the teachers and pointed at Kikyo and her companions. Inuyasha and Miroku watched as Kikyo's group was apprehended and thrown out of the small auditorium while Kagome was summing up her speech.

"Your wife plays dirty…" Inuyasha grinned watching Sango moved back to her seat.

"She does and she makes up dirty too…" Miroku replied smirking.

Kagome saw what Sango did and she mouthed the words Thank You when their eyes met. Sango just grinned and shrugged. Kagome was pissed but she'd rather strip naked in front of everyone than give Kikyo the satisfaction of seeing her riled.

"Good argument." Akio, Kagome's teammate, whispered as soon as she sat down.

"Thank you." Kagome said smiling.

The debate lasted for more than an hour and Kagome had to admit the Tokyo Institute debaters were good too, although as Akio pointed out, not as good as them and proved his point when their team won with Kagome bagging the Best Speaker award this time.

"Congratulations!" Someone called from behind and Kagome turned around and came face to face with Kouga.

"Kouga! Why, thank you." Kagome replied graciously as she shook Kouga's extended hand.

"I know you were good but not _this_ good." Kouga said and Kagome forced a smile as she tried to extract her hand from Kouga's tight grip.

"Thanks…" Kagome said. "But I need my hand back, your grip is cutting its blood circulation…" She said as she jerked her hand away.

"Always so witty…" Kouga said not getting the hint.

_And you're_ _always_ _so_ _slow._ Kagome thought as she tried to look around for Sango.

"Girl! You were great!" Kagome sighed with relief when she heard Sango's high-pitched squeal.

"Thank you! Where have you been? I almost turned the place upside down for you!" Kagome teased and the girls laughed jovially.

"Saw some good-looking guys, I _had_ to take a closer look." Sango replied grinning naughtily.

"No wonder Miroku is always on the lookout, you're quite _restless_ for a wife." Kagome said totally forgetting about Kouga.

"Erm…" Kouga cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi." Sango said, her gaze lingering over Kouga.

"Hi, Sango."

"Didn't know you made it to Tokyo University too." Sango said as she shook Kouga's hand.

"I was surprised too." Kouga replied good-naturedly.

"Well, it's good to see old classmates. Anyhow, we have to go…" Sango said taking Kagome's hand.

"I was thinking of inviting you two out for coffee or…" Kouga said as he tried to catch Kagome's eye.

"We can't, we have dates…" Sango replied smiling as she started to walk away with Kagome in tow.

"See you around, Kouga." Kagome said happily waving at the stupefied man.

"I…Wait!" Kouga said and Sango rolled her eyes before stopping.

"Can I get your cell phone number, Kagome?" Kouga asked and Kagome frowned, not exactly excited with the idea.

"Oh, that's too bad because Kagome lost her cell phone yesterday, didn't you, Kags?" Sango turned to face Kagome.

"Yes, I did. In fact I'm _beyond_ everyone's reach temporarily…" Kagome said as she tried to look sad.

"Oh," Kouga said staring from one woman to another. His perusal of Kagome's face however was interrupted when a shrill ring issued from inside of Kagome's bag. Kagome's eyes widened momentarily and Sango, smooth as usual merely shrugged.

"Don't mind taking _my_ cell phone out of your bag, Kagome, that's only my husband, he can't stand being away from me for even a moment." Sango said squeezing Kagome's hand.

"Okay," Kagome grinned and turned to Kouga. "We really have to go, Miroku is already calling Sango's cell phone and we're to meet him for a quick snack." Kagome smiled apologetically as she pulled Sango with her.

"Can I visit you at the dorm some time?" Kouga called again.

"Not likely, I'm rather busy so I'm rarely home." Kagome replied without turning to look at Kouga. She raised her hand and waved as she and Sango continued to walk.

"Talk about dense…" Sango whispered as soon as they were out of Kouga's demon hearing range.

"That guy is dense personified…" Kagome whispered back nodding in agreement.

"We should hurry and eat as fast we can as Inuyasha's chemistry quiz will start at five this afternoon." Sango said looking at her watch that says four thirty P.M.

"I'm still a little pissed that he didn't tell me about it." Kagome said with a pout.

"Come on, stop being pissed already, you didn't tell him about today's debate but still he came…."

"He did?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Gods, you're such a _baka._ Are you sure you're a pre-law student?" Sango teased and Kagome laughed.

"I didn't exactly scan the crowd for a sign of him when I gave my speech you know…" She replied defensively.

"You're being too harsh on him…" Sango said with a dramatic shake of her head.

"I'm not, Sango."

"You're practically letting the guy run around in circles…"

"I'm not!" Kagome insisted. _Me, making Inuyasha run around in circles? I'm practically dying to make him remember!_

"You are, Kagome. Look, girl, we both know you love this guy, what's with the I'll-let-you-go-and-I hope-you're-happy-with-her act? That's so not you!"

"It's not an act, I want him to decide on his own."

"And you're not helping him decide by being difficult." Sango replied as she pushed open the cafeteria door.

"I'm not being difficult." Kagome retorted and Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want him?" She asked

"Of course…" Kagome replied as they both got themselves lunch trays from the rack.

"Kagome, Congratulations!" Someone called and Kagome turned and smiled.

"Thanks." She said before choosing baked macaroni from the food racks.

"If you want him then don't let him go…" Sango continued as if they weren't interrupted.

"I'm _not_ letting him go…" Kagome replied.

"Good, because that would be a stupid thing to do…"

"What caused this change of heart? Two days ago, you were singing at the top of your lungs about hunting two-timing men down and shooting them dead…" Kagome teased, her blue eyes dancing with mirth.

"Miroku was rather persuasive…" Sango replied with a wistful sigh and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to ask what kind of persuasion he used on you but I have this idea that it had nothing to do with talking…"

"Smart girl…" Sango replied grinning roguishly and Kagome arched her brow

"Really, you're the horniest couple I know…" She said.

"Horniest?! How blasphemous coming from a goody two-shoes like you!" Sango said as she acted scandalized.

"You should take up Theatre Arts you know, you'd be a big hit…"

"You think so…I should start managing my fans this early." Sango said as they scanned the cafeteria for a vacant table.

"Sango, Kagome!" Eri called and both girls walked towards where Eri, Yuka and Ayumi sat.

"Wow… we have a friend who's a celebrity…" Yuka teased as students, mostly men, came by their table to congratulate Kagome.

"I should start framing our pictures and having those little post-its you're so fond of leaving just in case…" Eri seconded.

"So, how does it feel to be this popular?" Ayumi asked and laughed when Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"Stop, you're making our friend blush…" Sango joined in the teasing and Kagome glared at the giggling girls.

"Kagome, can I ask you out for coffee tonight?" A boy, about Kagome's age asked which had Eri, Yuka Ayumi and Sango giggling some more.

"Ummm…" Kagome said looking at the boy stupidly.

"It's Hachiro by the way…" The boy announced with confidence and the four other girls in Kagome's table burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hachiro asked Sango who was nearest him.

"You have not introduced yourself and you're already asking our friend for a date? Come on from what planet are you, planet of the dumb?" Sango replied and the other girls laughed harder.

"I'm not asking you." Hachiro said harshly and Eri, Yuka Ayumi and Sango stopped laughing for a while as they looked at each other and started laughing again soon.

"Stupid girls…" Hachiro said before turning around to leave.

"You girls are crazy…" Kagome said smiling at her friends.

"We just saved you from what we deemed would be a horrible date…" Sango replied acting hurt.

"And this is what we get…" Eri said sighing sadly.

"I'm hurt." Yuka added, her face twisting in fake agony.

"What an ungrateful friend you are!" Ayumi said and all four girls began sobbing as Kagome looked at them with alarm.

"Hey…" She said and stopped when she spotted Sango's grin. "I'm so going to kill all of you!" She said as she stood up with arms akimbo.

"Ah ah, wait…Sango said holding her hand up as she answered her cell phone. "Yes darling…it's about to start…okay…we'll hurry…" Sango said and snapped her phone close. "We have fifteen minutes," Sango told Kagome meaningfully who suddenly felt queasy.

"Okay, let's go." She said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Eri asked both girls eyeing the untouched food on their trays.

"Love calls!" Sango replied waving at them.

"We'll let you go if it's for love!" Yuka replied waving at the girls' retreating back.

"Let's meet at Stone Free tonight…it's acoustic night! Ayumi yelled and Sango turned around to nod.

"See you there!" Kagome yelled back as she and Sango ran.

----------------

----------------

Miroku watched as Inuyasha talked to his coach. There were five contestants from five different levels and Miroku smiled seeing that Inuyasha wasn't fazed at all while the other competitors were busy leafing through books. Kikyo had wished Inuyasha good luck earlier batting her eyelashes flirtatiously and Miroku controlled the urge to ask the older girl if there was something in her eye.

_I'm just glad Kagome_ _or Sango didn't see that or she'd lose her eye for good._ Miroku thought looking at his watch.

"Excuse me handsome, is this seat taken…?" Sango asked and Miroku grinned.

"These seats are supposedly for my wife and our friend but you can have them." He replied and Sango bopped him on the head playfully.

"Lecher…" She fondly whispered in his ear.

"Quit it, you two." Kagome said getting nervous looking at the podium with uniform desks and seats.

"You look pale, we should have brought our food with us." Sango observed as Kagome tried to bite her lip to give it more color.

"I'm okay," She replied but in truth she was nervous - nervous for Inuyasha. _This is weird, I don't get nervous before any debate and now I am because he's in a contest._ She thought as she watched him. As if sensing her, Inuyasha turned his head in her direction and smiled. She smiled back giving him a small wave of her hand.

"They're so sweet…" Sango cooed gripping Miroku's arm.

"You're so in love with them." Miroku replied.

"No, I'm in love with you…" Sango murmured kissing her husband on the cheek who grinned widely at what she said.

"I'm in love with you too…" Miroku whispered and Kagome cleared her throat.

"What?" Sango asked.

"You guys are so corny." Kagome replied as she watched Inuyasha make his way towards them.

"You came." He said facing Kagome. He put his hands inside his pocket and Sango started to giggle like crazy.

"Yes," Kagome replied as her face flared. _What the hell is Sango giggling about? _She asked herself although she had an idea.

"Thanks." Inuyasha replied glancing down at his shoes. Kagome cleared her throat and Sango stopped giggling and proceeded to watch them instead.

"No problem." Kagome replied aware that Miroku and Sango were watching their exchange with rapt attention. Inuyasha noticed this too and he turned to face them.

"Go on, go on…don't mind us…" Sango said grinning.

"We have the best seats, we should have brought popcorn along…" Miroku teased acting as if they were watching a movie with Inuyasha and Kagome as the leads. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to Kagome.

"I have to go…" He told her. _Pretty smooth. _He thought wincing inwardly. _You have not talked for days and that's all you can say? _He berated himself as he turned around to leave.

"Okay, break a leg…" Kagome called and he turned his head and gave her a smile. Kagome turned to face her two friends with a frown. "You people are so immature!" She hissed and stopped and when she was hauled abruptly off her chair. A squeak barely made it out of her mouth before Inuyasha's lips touched hers for a deep kiss.

"For good luck…" He whispered tucking a stray hair behind her ear before tweaking her nose leaving her standing there gaping at him. _Whoa... _She thought although she couldn't help the smile tugging the corners of her lips.

----------------

----------------

Sango was still squealing long after the kiss and the contest were finished. She was jumping excitedly up and down raving about how romantic Inuyasha was and how Kagome's gaping mouth could have caught flies.

"It was like from a romantic movie, the lead actor turned to walk away and changed his mind then walked back to give his lady love a soul-shattering kiss!!" Sango cried, her face flushed with utter excitement. "And you, you were gaping like an idiot!" She added pointing at Kagome's flushed face.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Kagome replied with a groan.

"Did you see the look on Kikyo's face…it was priceless…" Sango sighed melodramatically as she clutched both her hands to her chest.

"Miroku, you should enroll your wife in a drama school and make money out of her acting capabilities." Kagome remarked as they reached the parking lot.

"Oh come on girl, don't tell me you weren't touched by _that_ kiss?"

"Whatever…" Kagome replied, she could already her face melt with heat.

"Why can't Inuyasha come with us to Stone Free?" Sango asked her husband with a pout.

"He had to talk to his coach for their preparation for the upcoming inter-university quiz." Miroku replied.

"The seniors were shocked when he won…" Sango said and Kagome couldn't help but feel proud of his victory.

"Yeah, they were…" She replied. "Where are you guys parked?" She asked the young couple.

"Lot G…"

"Okay, I'm in lot D…"

"Meet us at Lot G then and we'll go to Stone Free together…" Sango suggested and Kagome agreed before the three of them parted ways.

----------------

----------------

Stone Free was specially crowded and Kagome, Miroku and Sango were glad to find seats not too far from the stage. She messaged Eri, Yuka and Ayumi while Sango asked the waiter for an extra table and four more seats.

"Where are they?" Sango asked and Kagome opened her cell phone when she felt it vibrate.

"They're on their way." She replied reading Yuka's reply.

"Don't look but the bitchy freakyzoid is two tables behind you…" Sango said and Kagome took her compact powder out and scanned the area behind her through the small mirror.

"Small world." She said closing the compact powder after she saw Kikyo laughing with a group of friends.

"Is she following you?" Sango asked.

"Who knows she might be in love with me and not with Inuyasha all along." Kagome joked and they all laughed.

"Your charm is out of this world, Kagome." Miroku teased.

"Yes, it is…great…there's Kouga." Sango said frowning a little as the wolf demon made his way towards their table.

"Hi, Kagome!" He greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello…" Kagome greeted back.

"We only need Hojo and yours and Inuyasha's love _pentagon_ is complete." Sango smirked as soon as Kouga left.

"I'm hungry, let's order already." Kagome said as she scanned the menu. Twenty minutes later Eri, Yuka and Ayumi arrived raving about the cute bartender they saw earlier.

"Boyfriend material definitely!" Yuka shrieked.

"Mine." Eri declared and the two other girls glared at her.

"Says who?" Ayumi challenged and Kagome wondered aloud why all her female friends are boy crazy.

"Because we don't have a sexy, silver-haired, golden-eyed roommate to satisfy our _hunger_..." Ayumi explained naughtily and elbowed Kagome who wrinkled her nose.

"Let's eat." Kagome invited as the waiter placed the pan-fried chicken before her. She didn't see the wicked gleam in their eyes as she concentrated on her food. She was busy chewing on a chicken wing when someone covered her eyes.

"Sango, it's not funny…" Kagome sighed as she continued to chew.

"It's not me, here feel both my hands…" Sango said touching Kagome's hand.

"Whoever it is, I'm not laughing." Kagome said again and heard the girls snigger. "Come on, guys!" She groaned putting her spoon and fork down on her plate.

"Three guesses…." Ayumi said giggling.

"Yuka?"

"No," The girls chorused.

"Eri!"

"No," They said again.

"Fine. Let me guess…Brad Pitt?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Close." Inuyasha replied removing his hands from her eyes and sitting beside her.

"Okay, does that make me Jennifer Aniston or Angelina Jolie?" Kagome mumbled as she tried to calm her racing heart. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"That makes you, Kagome." He said smiling fondly at her and Kagome felt herself melt. _Okay, I'm going to have indigestion with that smile._ She thought as she watched Inuyasha eat from her plate. It seemed to natural...and she felt like crying. _Get a grip! _She chided herself.

"I'm hungry." He said as he sliced a piece of chicken and fed it to Kagome.

"Then you eat." Kagome said as she opened her mouth.

"Awww, that's just too sweet!!!" Eri cooed staring with glazed eyes as Inuyasha continued to feed their friend.

"Enough already, you're making us jealous…" Eri complained loudly. The other's orders arrived and they all ate. Ten minutes later, the girls excused themselves from the table to retouch.

"I forgot my toothpaste!" Eri pouted.

"Here." Kagome said giving the tube to Eri as she brushed her teeth.

"You guys are so in love…" Sango remarked and the other girls nodded readily.

"When's the wedding?" Ayumi asked as she applied mascara on.

"What wedding?" Kagome asked with an arched brow as she brushed her hair.

"Come on, tell."

"I don't know if we're together." Kagome sighed as she looked at her face on the mirror.

"What?!" Yuka asked staring at her.

"We weren't okay before tonight so I don't really know where we are at this point…" She replied.

"Gods, you _baka_! That's a fine man out there, don't let him wonder around without a leash!" Eri said and Sango agreed.

"That's what I told her." She said.

"Enough, let's go back." Kagome stated as she stashed her things back inside her bag.

When they got out of the comfort room, they were greeted by catcalls and whistles and they stared at each other questioningly.

"What happened?" Yuka asked the man standing near her.

"Some wild girl is singing and flirting on-stage." The man replied with glee and the five friends pressed for a closer look and saw Kikyo singing and gyrating.

"Doesn't she know that Friday is acoustic night?" Eri asked frowning at the sight.

"She does but she just doesn't know what acoustic means…" Sango replied and Kagome laughed as the host stared at Kikyo who was currently sliding the microphone up and down her cleavage.

"What song is that?" Yuka asked the other girls.

"Rumors by Lindsay Lohan." Kagome replied tapping her foot to the beat. _Trust Kikyo to sing Rumors on acoustic night._ Kagome thought and she couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled from inside her.

"Let's get back to our table." Sango said pulling Kagome with her and the others followed. When they reached their table, Miroku was desperately holding back his laughter and Inuyasha looked like he swallowed something bitter.

"We're back!" Sango said kissing her husband on the lips as the other girls took their seats. They watched as Kikyo walked seductively towards their table and drape an arm around Inuyasha.

"That was for you…" She said huskily and Sango snorted. Kikyo chose to ignore her as she pressed herself closer to Inuyasha. Kagome pretended not to notice as she had difficulty holding back her laugh.

"Thank you, Kikyo for that umm….hot…performance…our very first performer for Stone Free's Friday Acoustic Nights…" The host said and Kagome purposely dropped her bag so she could duck under the table. She was soon followed by Yuka and Eri.

"Is she really stupid?" Yuka asked.

"Why is she flirting with your boyfriend?" Eri inquired.

"Shhh…" Kagome said as she tried to control her giggles.

"Kagome…" She heard Inuyasha's voice and she hesitantly returned to her seat. "Are you okay?" He asked her with concern.

"Yes, of course." Kagome replied.

"I didn't know she'd come over…I…" Inuyasha started to explain and Kagome squeezed his hand.

"It's okay…" She said and Inuyasha sighed.

"I mean…"

"Really, it's okay…" Kagome said smiling at him as she turned her attention back to the host.

"Any more performers for the night?" The host asked and a lot of names could be heard as friends yell their friends' names.

"It doesn't work that way, the person must come up the stage on his or her own." The host said over the microphone and Inuyasha shocked everyone when he stood up.

"Whoa…" Sango said as they all watched Inuyasha walked up the stage.

"That's more like it." The host said smiling as Inuyasha stood beside him. "Inuyasha, right?" The host asked and Inuyasha nodded. "I remembered that showdown you had months ago..." He added and the crowd whistled and clapped. "So what song is it going to be, Inuyasha?" The host asked.

"It's an original composition…" Inuyasha replied and the crowd clapped louder.

"Wow…is it for a girl?" The host asked winking at the crowd and Kagome rolled her eyes when Eri elbowed her painfully. Their table was easily the noisiest as Sango and Yuka stood up and clapped loudly. Ayumi was jumping up and down yelling Oh My God repeatedly.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied as he took the guitar handed to him by one of the bar's staff. The bar went wild as catcalls and whistles ensued.

"Is she here?" The host asked and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Yes," He said looking her way, Kagome felt all eyes on her and she pretended to take a sip from her glass refusing to meet anyone's stare.

"Well, what are we waiting for…let's give a round of applause for Inuyasha!" The host announced and the bar erupted into cheers as Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"This song is for you Kagome, for someone very smart you're extraordinarily dense when it comes to me…so here I am and I hope this is loud and clear enough…" Inuyasha said over the microphone and was amused seeing Kagome's very red face. _Good, I have your attention now._ He thought as he strummed the guitar.

Standing on the great divide

I feel the sudden need to fly

Underneath the open sky

And the river down below

I can keep on running down

I can keep on cheating death and yet somehow

It all ends up the same

And I don't wanna be the one who's blamed

Can't you see that I don't really have a choice at all

If only for the taste of flight

I'd gladly take the fall

So I say I love you

I don't wanna wait forever just to say

I need you

Doesn't even have to matter

If it really matters anything to you

I'd gladly take this ride

As long as you are there on the other side

Not making sense at all

Of making sense of it all

So while I can I'll take the chance

I'm diving in

If you need me, I would die

To feel alive again

So I say I love you

I don't wanna wait forever just to say

I need you

It doesn't even have to matter

When I say I love you…yeah

I'm falling like I've never done so before

I'm flying against the wind and here I go…ohh…

So I say I love you

I don't wanna wait forever just to say…I need you

Doesn't even have to matter when I say

I love you

So what I can

I'd take my chance

So I say I need you

Doesn't even have to matter when I say

I love you so

I need you

It doesn't really matter

If it really matters anything to you

I love you…

The crowd stood up and clapped as Kagome's tears fell. She watched as Inuyasha removed the guitar's strap from his shoulder and slowly walked towards her.

"So," Inuyasha said watching as more tears fell from Kagome's eyes.

"Gods help me I'm so in love with you…" Kagome replied and Inuyasha closed his eyes as he dragged Kagome protectively to his chest.

"I'm so in love with you too." He whispered before hungrily kissing her.

----------------

----------------

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys for the overwhelming reviews. And because you're such wonderful readers, I posted the new chapter earlier than planned. I'll be posting a series of InuKag one shots soon too and of course my new story. I appreciate how you appreciate my writing but... IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU DOWNLOAD THIS SONG AND LISTEN TO IT. PLEASE. It's called Wait Forever by Gary Valenciano, it's available on youtube and you have to hear it because it's just so good. I agreed to marry my husband when he sang this to me (it's that good!), Hahahaha!**

**And please review… I write faster the more feedbacks I get. Domo Arigato.**

**yanna**


	50. Swings

**CHAPTER 50:** **SWINGS**

Kagome sat up wincing as she felt her muscles protest. She glanced at the clock on Inuyasha's bedside table and groaned. _Fifteen minutes to eight, great, just great. Akio will flip._ Kagome thought remembering her 8:00 A.M. debate practice. She and Inuyasha went ahead of their friends who decided to stay at Stone Free to enjoy the rest of the acoustic night.

"Come back to bed…." Inuyasha murmured snaking an arm around her waist.

"I can't, debate practice." She smiled kissing him on the forehead. "Good morning." Kagome said as she pried herself from his embrace.

"You're already good, what do you need practice for?" Inuyasha protested not slacking his tight grip on her waist.

"You already kept me _awake_ until _five_ in the morning, what do you need me in bed for?"

"Do you really want to know?" Inuyasha grinned mischievously and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're one perverted boyfriend…"

"That's something coming from _the g_irlfriend who _tore_ at my clothes last night even before I was able to close the door."

"Why you…" Kagome said laughing as she made a lunge at him, straddling his waist as she grabbed his neck with both her hands.

"Whatever is it you're planning to do, don't stop…" Inuyasha said in a husky whisper and Kagome noticed how his golden eyes darkened.

"We're naked…" Kagome said as she stared at his chest. They both tumbled into the bathroom for a quick shower at five in the morning and tumbled back to bed to fall asleep.

"Yes, we are…" Inuyasha said with amusement as Kagome's face turned as red as his bedspread.

"Sorry…" She murmured as she tried to get off him but Inuyasha flipped them, making Kagome lie beneath him.

"You're suddenly embarrassed because we're naked?" He asked.

"No," Kagome said.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…."

"Come on…"

"Okay fine, I'm embarrassed because we're naked and I was straddling you…" Kagome admitted looking everywhere but at him.

"Hon, there's no need to be coy considering you woke the whole of Tokyo up last night with your screams…"

"What?!" Kagome asked glaring at him and Inuyasha laughed.

"Kidding…." He whispered and Kagome relaxed.

"It was an exaggeration, you just woke the whole dorm up…"

"You better get off me so I could strangle you…" Kagome said frowning at him.

"I like this position better…" He replied as he began placing small kisses along her jaw.

"Inuyasha, I have debate practice…" Kagome protested willing herself to remain stoic.

"Cancel it…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear and proceeded to nip her lobe. Kagome dug her heel on the bed to prevent herself from moaning.

"I can't….they….need….me…to…ohh…!" Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha's tongue on her nipple teasing the tight bud lavishly.

"What do they need you for?" He murmured against her breast as his hand made its way in between her thighs.

"Stop…please…"Kagome groaned as she fisted his bedspread. Logic was leaving her mind fast as she felt him caress her warmth moving his thumb in circular motion over a deliciously sensitive nub.

"I will stop…if you tell me…why you need to leave…" Inuyasha whispered feeling blood rush to his groin as he watched Kagome bit her lip, her breathing coming in pants as she tried to control the sensations threatening to swallow her. He licked his tongue in anticipation as she tried to speak but moaned instead when he carefully inserted a finger inside her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called his name and he remembered how she screamed his name over and over last night as he brought them to the edge again and again, the memory making his manhood twitch painfully.

"What is…it, hon?" He asked as he moved his finger in and out of her loving how her hips moved in rhythm with his touch.

"I've….ahh….got….ohhh…." Kagome moaned as he inserted another finger inside her.

"Speak louder….I can't hear you…" He whispered in her mouth before licking her pink, parted lips, teasing her with his tongue. Kagome groaned impatiently as she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips, forcing her tongue inside his mouth. He let her tongue coax his inside her mouth and he moaned when he felt her suck it hungrily.

"Kagome, let go…" He whispered when they parted as he felt her nearing her release.

"No…not…without you…" She whispered, her deep, blue eyes, dark and dilated with desire. With a groan, Inuyasha removed his fingers from her warmth as he moved on top of her.

"I love you…." He whispered as he guided his manhood to her entrance.

"I love you…" Kagome whispered back as she felt him slowly slide inside her, filling her, completing her, healing her. He moved unhurriedly in and out of her and her heart ached at his gentleness. She reached up to smooth his bangs of his face loving how his long, silver hair spilled down his shoulders and ended in her breasts. She loved him with fierceness before and she's drowning in the intensity of her love for him now. She closed her eyes, afraid that he might be scared of what he'll see in them.

"No…open your eyes…for me…" He moaned softly and she obeyed baring her soul to him. She heard him groan before he swooped down to invade her mouth, she let her hand ran down his smooth back as she urged him to quicken the pace while her other hand gripped his shoulder to bring him closer to her. They parted for air as he continued to plunge deeper into her.

"Inuyasha…"

"Now…" He whispered back and they both careened over the edge holding unto each other.

---------------

---------------

Kagome was running as fast as she could towards the Debating Team's office. She threw open the office door and sent Hojo flying towards the other of the room in the process.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" Kagome said as she ran towards Hojo sprawled near the piled, mono block chairs sitting in the corner

"It's okay." Hojo replied wincing.

"I'm so sorry…." Kagome repeated wringing her hands as Hojo sat up.

"No harm done…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Go out with me…" Hojo blurted out taking Kagome's hand.

"What?"

"Go out with me…" Hojo repeated and embarrassed coughs and clearing of the throats could be heard as the Tokyo Debating Team watched the scene unfold before their very eyes.

"Did you bump your head or something…?" Kagome asked with concern as she gently pried her hand away from Hojo's grasp.

"Higurashi, the finals are two weeks away and semestral break a week after, I will never have a chance if I'm not going to ask you now…" Hojo said blushing furiously but with a determined look in his eyes.

"Hojo,"

"Just for dinner?" Hojo asked and Kagome looked at him apologetically.

"I'm going out with someone…" Kagome finally replied.

"Is it serious…? Because I could wait." Hojo said and Kagome felt the urge to stand up, flee the room and run.

"Yes, it is serious." She replied as she slowly got up.

"What does he have that I don't, Higurashi?"

"I love him…" Kagome replied as she smiled apologetically at her teammates and left.

---------------

---------------

Kagome walked aimlessly towards the parking lot, Hojo's confession dampening her spirit. She wasn't stupid, she felt he liked her but she thought he'd never really vocalize it considering how tongue-tied he gets when she's near. She quickly scanned her bag for her cell phone when she felt it vibrated.

"Mama!" Kagome yelled excitedly as she answered her phone.

"I'm glad you're still excitedly to talk to me." Mrs. Higurashi answered back and Kagome frowned.

"What do you mean, Mama?"

"It's been months since you were home…"

"I'm sorry, I was busy with debate and school…."

"No problem but Souta misses you…" Mrs. Higurashi said and a mumbling could be heard in the background. "What is it, Souta?" Kagome heard her mother ask and smiled when she heard Souta's voice.

"Nee-chan! Why aren't you even calling me? I'm worried about you, are you okay? Are you eating on time?" Souta demanded.

"Aw, my _older_ brother is concerned…" Kagome teased.

"Sheesh, I just remembered that you're incapable of taking care of yourself…" Souta replied.

"I'm okay, baby brother, I'll be home for the break…"

"Okay," Souta replied and Kagome suddenly missed the shrine, her family and her room. She inhaled a deep breath as she felt a tearing in her heart…

"Nee-chan!" Souta yelled hearing her gasp.

"I'm okay, I just miss you all…" Kagome retorted.

"We miss you too….I miss you especially…." Souta said and Kagome smiled at her brother's embarrassed confession.

"I'm coming home in three weeks time and I get to tease you how much you miss me…" Kagome replied gently and heard her brother huff.

"Whatever, I'm giving the phone to Mama…" He said and Kagome tried to stifle her laughter at his brother's obvious embarrassment.

"Okay,"

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi said over the phone.

"Mama…why did you call, is everyone and everything okay?"

"Yes, we're all okay…"

"Good to hear that…"

"But Principal Kaede came over…" Mrs. Higurashi said carefully as she waited for her daughter to reply. She knew Principal kaede's name brought _unhappy_ memories to Kagome.

"Oh," Kagome replied for lack of anything better to say, she dreaded what her mother would say next...

"She told us your time is almost up…"

"What?"

"She told us your time is almost up….Inuyasha has to remember or he'll permanently forget…" Mrs. Higurashi said fast as if she could somehow erase the pain from Kagome is she said it quick enough.

"Why wasn't I told that such a thing would happen?!" Kagome asked in anger, her mother's words nearly choking her with pain.

"We only knew of it recently…" Mrs. Higurashi calmly replied feeling angry with herself that her daughter had to hear the news from her.

"Why?"

"Principal Kaede told me that's the after effect of the spell…" Mrs. Higurashi explained and heard Kagome's sharp intake of breath.

"She should have told me before she placed the spell that something screwed up such as him forgetting permanently would happen!"

"I think she just knew about it too…"

"This is not fair, Inuyasha and I are not toys, we're real people with feelings!!"

"Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi said with a sigh.

"What if he permanently forgets about us…?" Kagome whispered over the phone, her voice choked with a mixture of anger and pain.

"Are you two okay now?" She heard her mother ask and she nodded her head wishing suddenly for Inuyasha, wishing that she did not leave him at their dorm earlier, wishing that things were different -- that she should have fought for their bond, things would have been different. _But he would have died..._

"We are…but does it matter?" She asked softly.

"At least you…"

"How much time do I have?" Kagome interrupted suddenly panicking.

"Less than a month or as Principal Kaede put it, before the new moon rises."

"Great timing…finals week is coming and I have a debate tournament in eight days and he's going to forget…" Kagome said as she broke into a sob. "Mama…what am I supposed to do?"

"Tell him the truth…"

"I did…I tried a lot of times but he wouldn't believe me. I even showed him the locket but he didn't remember…"

"If he fails to remember, don't you dare blame yourself, you're as much as a victim here as he is…" Mrs. Higurashi reminded gently, her heart breaking as she heard Kagome sniff over the phone.

"But I can't let him forget about us…"

"If you can't let him remember the past, don't let him forget the present…"

"It's not the same…" Kagome said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. _It''s not the same...what we are now would have more meaning if he remembers what I was to him before..._

"So are you letting the present go because you failed to bring about the past?"

"Mama…"

"Come home before the new moon rises…and bring your mate with you…" Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome chuckled inspite of herself.

"My mate, Mama?"

"Kagome, I know about yours and Inuyasha's _secret_ even before you told me…

"We're so not talking about this, Mama…" Kagome said with a groan and heard her mother's soft laughter.

"At least you stopped crying…" Mrs. Higurashi said wiping her ownteary eyes with her embroidered white handkerchief.

"Thanks, Mama for everything…" Kagome said and Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"That's what mothers are for, bring Inuyasha with you the next time you come home." She said.

"I will…"

"Okay, darling…bye…"

"Bye, Mama." Kagome murmured before she flipped her phone close.

---------------

---------------

Kagome opened the door to their dorm room quietly. "Inuyasha…?" She called as took her shoes off after making sure the door was again locked. "Baby, I'm home…" She said as she pushed went directly to his bedroom. "Babe…" She smiled when she saw him sprawled in the middle of his bed on his stomach. She walked towards the bed and laid down beside him watching him sleep, lying on her side to see his face.

"You know what, I love you so much I don't even understand how it's possible to love someone so deeply…" She whispered as she traced his jaw with her finger.

"I'm happy that you found me again and I'm glad that even it hurts like hell, I remember about us…" Kagome murmured as moved closer to kiss his forehead.

"When you would have told me I'd end up falling so madly in love with you when we first met, I would have laughed in your face because I knew you had feelings for Kikyo then and I hate complications…but here I am in a life more complex than that Rubik cube you solved in less than one minute back in high school…

"Remember how I nearly threw the cube in your face because I lost to you? Even then I was never into puzzles, I like everything organized and smooth-sailing but you came and you turned my world upside down but I would not have it any other way, Inuyasha…I would traverse hell and back for you…" Kagome said and she closed her eyes when her vision blurred.

"I love you so much and even if you won't remember, I'll remember for the both of us…" Kagome said and her tears fell. She kissed his cheek once more and Inuyasha shifted in his sleep to hug her close to his chest. By instinct, he wrapped his arm around her form and murmured incoherently as Kagome sighed and succumbed to sleep.

"Sing for me…" Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep as he kissed the top of her head. Kagome in response turned towards his warm embrace, losing herself in her own dream…

_Kagome watched the two people sitting on the swings. She moved closer…something about those two looked familiar. She gasped when she saw that the girl was her and the boy sitting beside her was Inuyasha, only they were younger…_

"_What's going on?" She asked them but they don't seem to hear her._

"_Inuyasha!!" She yelled in his ear but he ignored her. It was as if she wasn't there…she was a mere spectator and she watched with fascination as the whole scene unfolded…_

"_Sing for me…"_ _She heard Inuyasha say and she watched herself look at him in surprise._

"_Huh?" She heard her younger self ask._

"_Please…"_ _She heard Inuyasha plead and she knew her younger self would relent. She watched as the young Kagome looked sideways at Inuyasha and sang…_

_Kagome moved closer as she tried to listen what song her younger self was singing but she couldn't hear anything._

"_Hey!" She called and watched as Inuyasha's tears fell. She watched enthralled as her younger self stood up to kneel in front of Inuyasha. Without hesitation, the younger Kagome pulled the boy into a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head._

"_Everything will be okay…" She heard her younger self murmur._

"_I know…everything will be okay because you're here." Kagome heard Inuyasha reply and her eyes misted…_

"_So you love me now?" The younger Kagome replied jokingly._

"_I might…if you sing for me again…"_

"_I might but then you'll fall in love with me…"_

"_How do you know I'm not in love with_ _you_ _already?" Inuyasha replied._

Kagome opened her eyes slowly… _How can I be dreaming about something that happened before?_ She thought as she felt Inuyasha nuzzle her neck. She gasped aloud when she felt his hand cupped her breast, she turned her face to kiss him and the dream was forgotten…

**Author's Note:**

**Love… just makes my world go around… **

**Please review…**


	51. In Your Arms

**CHAPTER 51: IN YOUR ARMS**

"Hey…" Inuyasha whispered coming behind Kagome who was absentmindedly stirring a cup of ramen.

"Hey...good morning." Kagome smiled as she turned her head to receive his kiss.

"What are you thinking?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nothing…" Kagome replied automatically a ready smile on her face even as her heart ached at the sight of him.

"You seem distracted for a while now…" Inuyasha murmured kissing the top of her head.

"I'm thinking about the final exams and the debate tournament…" Kagome lied. _I'm thinking about how long I have to make you remember…_

"Do you want me to ease your thoughts?" Inuyasha whispered as he begun kissing her neck and the dam Kagome tried so hard to hold inside her heart threatened to burst as every touch she received from him made her weak with fear and longing.

"To define insatiable is to define you…" She murmured even as her eyes glazed with unshed tears. She turned to face him watching as he smiled brightly down at her. Gently, she touched his face, the same way she did when they said goodbye two years ago. The same goodbye but for entirely different reasons.

"Hon, what is it?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome suddenly hugged him. How long does she have? What should she do to make him remember? Her mother told her to be thankful that he fell in love with her all over again. But to Kagome, it wasn't the same...

"I'm just happy you're here, that's all." She said as she valiantly tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

"I'm always here…" Inuyasha replied returning her hug. "I'm not going anywhere without you..." He whispered and Kagome bit her lip as emotions clashed and rolled inside her.

"I know…" She said with a weak smile as she hid her face from his eyes.

"What's troubling you?" Inuyasha asked tilting her face with his forefinger, his brow slightly arched as Kagome shook her head.

"You would just laugh at me…" She said and his expression softened.

"Try me…" He said and Kagome leaned away from him to extract the necklace from underneath her blouse once again.

"Don't you remember this?" She asked, her face guarded and Inuyasha looked at the heart-shaped pendant.

"I do…" He said after a minute.

"You do?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "You really do?" She clarified, her heartbeat racing.

"You showed me this before, remember? When your friends came over," Inuyasha said and frowned when Kagome closed her eyes. "What is it?" He asked as he again enfolded her in his embrace.

"Just hold me…" She replied and Inuyasha complied as she held on to him as if she was afraid that he'd disappear any minute.

"Kagome...hon...what's bothering you?" He whispered repeatedly kissinf the top of her head.

"I don't want to lose you…" Kagome murmured against his chest and Inuyasha stiffened before he relaxed and sighed.

"You won't lose me…" He said softly, her confession overwhelming him. _She was scared he'd leave her? Why? _He thought as Kagome raised her face to look at him.

"Inuyasha, I'm scared…" She said and hugged her tighter.

"I'm just here…" He repeated. "I'm not going to leave..."

"I'm scared to lose you again…" Kagome continued as if not hearing his reassurances.

"Hon, you'll never lose me, you never _lost_ me…" Inuyasha said cupping her face in both his hands.

"But..."

"No, put your fears to rest, I love you and I'm not going away." He said smiling tenderly at her. Kagome stared at that smile she knew so well and held on to what he promised -- spoken or otherwise.

"Okay…" She replied finally. She said trying to smile.

"Stop being sad, okay? It hurts me to see you sad." Inuyasha said kissing her forehead and Kagome nodded.

"I love you…" She said and for the first she realized just how much.

"Not as much as I do…" Inuyasha replied softly and Kagome believed him.

---------------

---------------

"Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked with concern as she sat beside her friend. The younger girl called her up sounding so upset and they agreed to meet inside their favorite Italian restaurant.

"I'm a mess…" Kagome replied, dabbing her tears away. She believed Inuyasha but then again their situation is not within their control and it frustrated her to no end.

"Kags…" Sango murmured patting her friend's back.

"I'm going to lose him, Sango…" Kagome said, somehow saying it out loud made it more real and Kagome shivered slightly at the thought.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked in confusion. "Lose who?"

"Mama told me I have less than a month or Inuyasha would permanently forget about us…" Kagome said and Sango's mouth opened and closed again.

"What?!" She asked angrily. "What do you mean? How come they didn't tell you this before? In a month? Are they fucking kidding?!" She huffed out with indignation. True, she doesn't remember about Inuyasha and Kagome but what's happening to her firends are too cruel in her opinion.

"Yes, how sick is that?" Kagome replied smiling at her friend's indignant outburst before and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks again. "Fuck, this is crazy..." She cursed and Sango sighed.

"I feel so bad for not remembering too…" She said forlornly and Kagome looked up and sharply shook her head.

"No, don't….it's nobody's fault…" She said with haste as she saw Sango's face fell.

"I wish I could remember…" Sango said and Kagome's eyes dulled as she stared unseeingly at the glass of strawberry shake in front of her.

"We don't know what triggers these memories so don't feel bad…" She said in a disembodied voice. How come she and Miroku remember but not Sango and Inuyasha...was it some kind of a cosmic joke?

"What do you plan to do?" Sango's voice interrupted her thoughts and Kagome's shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

"I've done everything…" She said.

"You told me you remembered because his youkai called you…" Sango started.

"Yes,"

"Can't you do the same thing and call his youkai?" She asked hopefully but Kagome shook her head.

"I tried that too…"

"Okay…" Sango said, her face sad again.

"I'm sorry for burdening you with my problems…" Kagome said with a sad smile and Sango rolled her eyes.

"What?! We're friends, we're like sisters and you're apologizing?" She asked in annoyance. "What the hell are you apologizing for...?" She added in a softer tone.

"I just feel so lost…" Kagome replied and Sango looked at her friend's pale face.

"I would if I were in your place." She agreed.

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome murmured.

"It's nothing, I wish I could be of more help. How is Inuyasha?" Sango inquired hoping to disperse the rather gloomy mood.

"Lovable as usual…" Kagome replied, a smile tugging the corners of her pink lips.

"How your face shines when we talk about him…" Sango observed and Kagome's eyes welled-up again but she blinked them furiously.

"I love him, what can I say?" She said.

"Then fight for him…stop this crying already. Inuyasha won't remember if you swamp him with tears." Sango joked and Kagome laughed.

"You're right…" She said.

"If you've done everything, then the rest is up to him…"

"But I can't help but think that there's something I haven't done yet…" Kagome whispered. "There must be something..."

"Come on girl, don't be too hard on yourself…wait!" Sango said her eyes twinkling mischievously, "Have you tried fucking his brains out?" She asked laughing at her own joke.

"Yes actually…" Kagome replied with a straight face and Sango's jaw dropped.

"You did?! Darn, I thought that would work…"

"It's more of him fucking mine…" Kagome retorted as an afterthought and Sango's jaw dropped lower.

"You're not kidding? You actually slept with him?!"

"Sango, I was fifteen minutes away from being sixteen when we mated…" Kagome replied rolling her eyes.

"Gods, I really, really really need to remember…never thought your life was exciting!" Sango said, practically jumping off her seat.

"Really Sango, lessen your caffeine intake…you're way too hyper."

"What else is there to remember, come on tell?"

"A lot…"

"Like?" Sango prodded eagerly.

"It would take us the whole year…I have an attic-full of pictures, let's talk about my past this semestral break…" Kagome said as Sango clapped her hands excitedly.

"Okay, I'm so looking forward to that…" She said. "I hope Inuyasha remembers by then…" She added and the girls sighed simultaneously.

"I hope so too…" Kagome replied.

"Come on, cheer up!" Sango thumped her friend on the back and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I feel happier already, honest…" She said sarcastically. "I think you dislocated my lungs..." She added and they burst out laughing.

"You'll make it through this, Kags, have faith in him…" Sango turned serious again and Kagome groaned.

"I hope so..." She said.

"I know so," Sango confidently said. "Knowing Inuyasha, he's not going to let you go easily..."

"You're right…" Kagome agreed. " We should go…Inuyasha is waiting for me." She added standing up.

"I can't believe you were mated at fifteen…" Sango said shaking her head.

"Fifteen minutes away from being sixteen…" Kagome corrected.

"Still…sheesh…I never realized, Inuyasha was that fast…"

"Demon reflexes…" Kagome said and they looked at each other and laughed again.

---------------

---------------

Kagome pushed away from the wall as the elevator door opened. She fumbled with her key and let out a surprise shriek when her dorm room door opened suddenly.

"Inuyasha?" She called gently as she took her shoes off. All the lights were out but she saw that the light in his bedroom was open. _What is it now?_ She thought as she walked towards his bedroom.

"Baby…" She called again as she pushed his door open.

"Surprise…" She heard him whisper from behind her as his arms went around her.

"Hey…" She said.

"Are you feeling better already?"

"Yes…" Kagome replied.

"You are? Why?" Inuyasha joked.

"I talked with Sango…" Kagome replied tiptoeing to a place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'm jealous, I'm supposed to be the only one to make you feel better…" Inuyasha replied as he captured her lips in his expertly coaxing it open.

"You make me feel better and you make me feel tired at the same time…" Kagome teased when they pulled apart for air.

"I tire you out?" Inuyasha ribbed. "Really...?" He teased and Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Does it make you feel manlier if I say yes?"

"I'm glad…" He said kissinf her forehead.

"That?" Kagome asked.

"That you're okay…"

"I'm glad too…" Kagome replied.

"We were supposed to eat out but you arrived late so I cancelled our reservation."

"I'm sorry…" Kagome said. "I mean I didn't know you were-"

"Stop apologizing already…I feel like an ass everytime you say sorry when you've done nothing wrong." Inuyasha chided gently and Kagome leaned away from him.

"I'll cook dinner then." She said.

"Ah, that's the surprise…" Inuyasha said as he placed a large handkerchief over her eyes.

"What's this?" Kagome asked as she felt him knot the hannky behind her head.

"Just go along with it…" He whispered seductively in her ear and Kagome felt a shiver ran down her spine.

"You're not thinking about some kinky sex, are you?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding breathless.

"Hmm…now that you've mentioned it…"

"Inuyasha!" She said laughing as he guided her forward.

"Kidding…may be later…" He whispered and laughed when Kagome stepped on his foot. Inuyasha guided her outside and her curiosity was piqued when she heard him close the main door.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he guided her hands towards a steel railing.

"So impatient…" He commented laughing softly. "Careful, that's a ladder, climb slowly…don't be scared, I'm behind you…" He instructed and Kagome obeyed.

"Where are we exactly?" She asked, shivering in the cold wind and felt grateful when Inuyasha draped a jacket over her shoulders.

"Just a little more…" He murmured as he guided her to walk a few more steps. "Ready?" He asked and Kagome nodded. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Surprise!" Inuyasha said and Kagome looked around her. Her eyes misting over at what she saw. They were at the rooftop of the dormitory and the place was alight with candles inside glass jars. Rose petals were everywhere…

"Roses remind me of you…" He whispered in her ear and Kagome's tears fell.

"Hey, stop crying…" He said smiling at her as he wiped her tears away with his palm.

"You're so damn romantic, it's killing me…" Kagome smiled through her tears.

"I made us our favorite dish…" He said as he guided towards a table with a white table cloth over it. "Dyarann!" He said as he uncovered the bowls and Kagome laughed when she saw ramen in them.

"Our favorite dish…" She said giggling.

"Dance with me…" He said and Kagome looked around.

"There's no music…"

"Who needs it? I sound better…" He replied and Kagome raised her brow as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "I don't now what's going on inside that beautiful head of yours but I'm just here…I won't leave…" He said as they began to sway.

"What if…"

"Shhh…" He said as he tucked her head below his chin.

"_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_"

Inuyasha whispered kissing her nose…

"_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way_?" He sung taking her hand in his.

"Ah, stop…" Kagome said as more tears came.

"I told you I sound better…" He said grinning as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you…" Kagome whispered.

"Not as much as I do…" Inuyasha replied.

"No,not as much as I do…" Kagome said and he hugged her tight as he continued to sing softly for her. Only for her.

_"If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?"_

"I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with…"

"Why are you crying again? Is my voice that bad?" Inuyasha teased as Kagome sobbed.

"No, I'm just one overly-dramatic fool…go on…" She said as she tried to smile at him.

_"I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

"_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"_

Kagome was crying so hard now she was trembling and Inuyasha held her. Pausing in his singing as he kissed her tears away.

"Hon…I'm just here…I;m not going away, not without you..."

"I know…I'm sorry for ruining your performance." Kagome replied as she smiled at him, smoothing his bangs off his face.

"_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with…"_

Inuyasha smiled at her as he brought her hand to his lips…

_"And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life…"_

Kagome felt like drowning, drowning in tears, drowning in love, drowning in fear. How could she let him go the second time? How could she make him forget?

"_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

Bravely she smiled at him as he sang, her tears blurring her vision. But he was holding her and she felt everything will be alright.

_  
"Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side…"_

_  
"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms…"_

Kagome clapped loudly when he finished. The wind whipping at their hair and Inuyasha let her go for a second to take his bow.

"You like it?" He asked, his face eager and Kagome nodded.

"I love it…" She replied.

"Are you happy enough to eat now?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't sad…" She protested mildly.

"Oh, those tears weren't real?" He ribbed as he kissed her again.

"I love you too much to make a rebuttal…" Kagome said and Inuyasha laughed.

"Tonight is special so we're taking wine with our ramen…" Inuyasha added and Kagome laughed. "I love your laugh…" He said as he hugged her to him.

"Just my laugh?" Kagome teased.

"I love how you wrinkle your nose when you're annoyed, I love how you chew the end of you pen when you're thinking hard, I love how you play with my hair when you're awake and you think I'm still sleeping, I love how you whisper you love me even in your sleep…" Inuyasha said and he held her.

"You're making me cry again…" Kagome whispered back and she heard him chuckle.

"I even love how you cried when we watched The Lion King on HBO," Inuyasha murmured kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, I admit I'm one overly emotional female…" She said sniffing.

"I love how you scream my name when we make love, I love how you fuss over me even though I pretend to get irritated with the attention, I love how you fit perfectly in my arms as though you were made just for me to hold, I love your kisses, I love your touch, I love your temper even…"

"Inuyasha…"

"I love you so much it's making me corny…." He said smiling at her.

"You're not corny…"

"I love you…" He whispered before dipping his head to claim her lips.

"I love you…" Kagome replied when they parted for air.

"I am yours as you are mine…_mate_…" He said affectionately and Kagome felt her breath hitch.

**Author's Note:**

**If You're Not The One is by Daniel Bedingfield. Ah, nice song…if someone's going to sing it a capella forme like Inuyasha did, I'd marry him right away, no questions asked (hahahaaha!). Anyway, review…**


	52. The Great Debate

**CHAPTER 52: THE GREAT DEBATE**

"Are you okay, Higurashi?" Hojo asked and Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"Of course I am, why?" She asked smiling a little.

"You seem distracted, you did not even consume the seven-minute allotted time." Hojo replied sheepishly and Kagome tried to appear happy and widened her smile.

"Just tired." She said and Hojo blushed as he stared at his white sneakers.

"If you need me for anything…" He murmured. "I mean..." He stuttered and Kagome smiled kindly at him.

"Thanks Hojo, I'm fine….really…" She said, a far away look clouding her eyes. Kagome's days ranged from sad to frantic then melancholic. The final exams were nearing and so was the inter-university debate tournament. She's losing her sanity studying for the exams, getting ready for the tournament and trying everything to make Inuyasha remember that the hanyou just found her one day staring blankly at her notes.

"You must be really excited…." Kagome was jilted out of her reverie when Hojo spoke again.

"Excited?" She asked arching her brow. "About...?"

"You know, being the first freshman to make it to the Debate Olympics." Hojo said sounding like a proud mother that Kagome couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, that. Well, I would have enjoyed it more if it's not three days after finals week…" She said shaking her head. "Sometimes, I just feel like going home and forget about everything..." She added, her voice growing sad. "I wish I could just snap my fingers and then everything will just fall into place..." She whispered more to herself and then smiled brightly when she realized that Hojo was still standing in front of her. "Great timing, huh?" She said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, great timing…" Hojo replied laughing. "The rest of the debating team will be there to cheer you guys on, so don't worry." Hojo added and Kagome smiled at him again making the boy's blush deepen.

"Thanks…" She said dismissively as she pretended to look over her notes.

"No problem…" Hojo replied realizing that he was being dismissed. Kagome sighed inwardly when Hojo left. _Why is everyone so relaxed? Their calmness is grating on my nerves…_Kagome thought flipping through her legal management book.

"You're beautiful even when you're frowning…" Kagome's head jerked at the voice and saw Kouga smiling fondly at her. _Great, another dense being._ She thought as she tried to reciprocate his smile before burying her nose on her book again.

"I was wondering if…" Kouga said sitting beside her on the bench and Kagome suddenly felt like throwing her book at him.

"If I'm busy? Well, I am…" She finished glibly but Kouga wasn't deterred.

"I have two tickets for the opera…" The young man said scooting closer towards Kagome who automatically moved away.

"I'm so sorry but I honestly find operas boring." Kagome replied smiling a little to soften the rejection.

"Okay…how about coffee? Don't tell me you find coffees boring too…" Kouga kidded and Kagome gave him a forced smile.

"You got it…how did you know?" She retorted, her eyes widening innocently.

"You're not only beautiful, you're funny too…" Kouga said, clueless as usual and stopped when Kagome glared at him.

"It annoys me that someone is actually this dense…" Kagome said and Kouga stared at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his smile faltering at the sudden tone of her voice.

"Kouga, I don't like you…not the way you want me to at least…" Kagome said more gently as she closed her book.

"You don't?" Kouga asked, disbelief wrtitten all over his face. "Why?" He asked. "I mean I thought..."

"I don't like you, not romantically…did I ever give you a reason to think otherwise?" Kagome retorted and Kouga gulped.

"I thought…"

"You thought what?" Kagome asked looking at him straight in the eye.

"Nothing." Kouga saidn and Kagome grew uneasy at the firm, stubborn set of his jaw. "But I'm not giving up on you, Kagome. Don't ever think I'll give up on you that easily." He finished before standing up.

"Would you rather that we finish this now and get it over with?" Kagome's head automatically snapped to the direction of the voice.

"Inuyasha?"

"The mutt is here…" Kouga replied smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So, you want to finish this now, huh?" He asked nonchalantly as he advanced towards the taller man. Kagome stepped infront of Inuyasha and held up her hand.

"Leave, Kouga." She commanded, her aura flaring in irritation. "Just leave."

"No, I'll show you why this half-breed is not worthy…" Kouga replied and the other members of the debating team stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Should we call the guards?" Kira asked Akemi.

"No, they'll just get into more trouble." Akemi replied watching Kagome standing in between the two men. "She's very brave." She commented. "But how lovely to be the center of two gogeous men's attention..."

"But they're in trouble already…" Kira argued not hearing her friend's latter comment.

"They'd be expelled if found like this!" Akemi insisted. "Besides, we'll be in trouble too since they're inside the debaters' office…"

"Don't listen to him, Inuyasha…please…" Kagome pleaded as she stood in front of her mate. "he's not worth it." She finished and Kouga glared at her.

"That's right, puppy, allow a woman to fight for you." Kouga replied, taunting Inuyasha who was already growling low in his throat as he possessively pulled Kagome behind him.

"You won't get away with this bastard…" Inuyasha replied already pushing Kagome away from him for safety.

"No, Inuyasha…don't fight him." Kagome pleaded and Inuyasha hated the wolf demon more for the unshed tears in Kagome eyes. "Come on, baby..." She added, her voice caressing his skin with its softness.

"This will be over before you know it…" He whispered soothingly as he pulled her and kissed her forehead.

"But we have better things to think about than this..." Kagome whsipered. _You need to remember instead of arguing with the wolf baka... _"Please, baby...?"

"Don't worry Kagome, I will emerge victorious…" Kouga flaunted airily and Kagome's aura flared again as she turned away from Inuyasha to face the wold demon.

"You pathetic excuse for a youkai…" Kagome muttered under her breath and Kouga looked at her in surprise as her aura swirled around her. "How dare you taunt _my_ mate…?" She added as she opened her palm and the white energy ball appeared glowing brighter as it spun faster.

"Kagome…" Kouga said backing away.

"Leave Kouga before I purify your sorry ass…I believe you're still too young to die." Kagome said and watched as Kouga scampered away. She closed her palm and the energy ball vanished.

"Awesome…" Hojo whispered and Kagome spun around to see the debating team gaping at her.

"Wow…" Akemi whistled.

"I'd be proposing to you now if I _were_ a man…" Kira said.

"I'd be proposing to you now if you promise not to throw one of those at me…" Akio said and they all laughed. Inuyasha watched as Kagome laughed and joked with the rest of the debating team, he still hasn't gotten over the fact that Kagome declared for everyone to hear that he's her mate. _What did I ever do to deserve a wonderful woman like you?_ Inuyasha thought, his heart bursting with love at he watched her whisper something to her teammates and walked towards him.

"Hey…" Kagome said and his arms promptly wrapped around her.

"I love you…" Inuyasha whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's understandable, I'm absolutely easy to love…" Kagome joked and Inuyasha chuckled. "I love you too…" She whispered back and she felt him hug her closer.

"Let's go home…" Inuyasha murmured against her hair.

"Home?" Kagome asked.

"I want to bring you to our manor…I want my parents to meet the woman I will spend the rest of my life with…" Inuyasha said looking at her and Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. She smiled lightheartedly as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Are you proposing, Hirohito?" She asked.

"No _mate_, I'm just taking back what's mine…" Inuyasha replied as he lifted and carried Kagome out of the room.

-------------

-------------

Kagome was getting impatient. Inuyasha had a million times called her his mate but he was not showing signs that he remembered _anything_ and she's running out of time.

_He's sweeter than before though._ She sighed as she stretched lazily on his bed, she had taken to sleeping in his room and only goes to hers to change although Inuyasha had wanted that she bring all her things to his room. She had refused outright telling him his room will be cramped. So as a compromise, they study in her room and sleep in his.

"Still early…" Inuyasha moaned against her neck and she couldn't help the delicious tingle that shot through her spine at his touch.

"I have to study for my last exam…" Kagome replied sleepily. Inuyasha took his last exam yesterday but he opted to stay with Kagome so they can go home together.

"Need inspiration?" He murmured seductively already moving on top of her.

"Gods, don't you ever get tired?" Kagome asked playfully as she shifted to accommodate his body. Inuyasha paused and thought for a while…

"No…" He finally replied grinning at her.

"My exam is at 1 P.M." Kagome said and Inuyasha sighed.

"Sorry…I should let you study…" He murmured kissing her forehead as he started to get off her.

"I'm giving you an hour, nothing more…nothing _less_. Kagome whispered drawing him back atop her.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Inuyasha grinned playfully throwing her words back at her.

"Well, I suggest that you _exert_ more effort…" Kagome replied caressing his back.

"How much _effort_ can you take?" Inuyasha asked lecherously as he started licking and nipping her neck.

"How much are you willing to give?" She answered as she tilted her head to give him more access.

"I'm betting ten big ones in an hour…" He murmured as he fondled her breast smiling smugly when Kagome's eyes darkened with need.

"Call…" She replied breathlessly as she watched him lower his head to latch unto her breast sucking the already sensitive nipples gently.

"I have a feeling you weren't breast-fed when you were a child…" She joked as she felt him move to the other breast.

"That's right and I'm making up for it now…" Inuyasha replied as he let his hand glide towards her stomach. She had laughed and stopped sucking in air when his hand moved lower.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hmmm…" Inuyasha murmured as he followed the trail of his hand with his tongue.

"Oh gods…" Kagome moaned and arched her back off the bed as she felt him taste her warmth.

"I love it when you moan like that…" Inuyasha murmured against her and she cried out his name when he flicked his tongue lazily over her nub while inserting a finger inside her. She shivered her release helplessly.

Inuyasha moved up to kiss her on the mouth looking as smug as hell.

"So…" He started.

"So what?" Kagome replied still panting slightly.

"Don't tell me you're tired…we still have nine to go…" Inuyasha replied laughing as Kagome rolled her eyes at him. She pushed him on his back as she moved on top of him.

"Who's tired?" She asked arching her brow as she positioned herself directly on top of his hardness rocking back and forth slightly.

"Oh…you won't be able to walk after I'm through with you…" Inuyasha tugged her to lean closer and whisper in her ear.

"That's my hanyou…all talk…no action…" Kagome teased and yelped in surprise when Inuyasha moved and she found herself on her back again.

"Talking is to cease. Now…" He whispered as he entered her slowly, they wordlessly stared at each other as he begun to show her what he meant.

-------------

-------------

Kagome yawned again as she waited for Sango. They agreed to meet up after their exams and she stared sleepily at her baked ziti pushing the pasta around her plate.

"Wow, you must have studied _hard_ to look this tired." Sango's voice floated around her and Kagome couldn't help but blush remembering the kind of _studying_ that happened that morning.

"Mrs. Sango Houshi…living up to the name, I see…" Kagome replied as Sango laughed stooping low to kiss her friend on the cheek.

"Aw, the afterglow of a well-loved woman…" Sango kidded as she looked at Kagome looking tired and ready to keel over but happy.

"Hmm…" Kagome opted not to say anything.

"So…" Sango asked.

"So?"

"Are you going home tomorrow?" Sango inquired and Kagome shook her head.

"Hmm…I still have a three-day debate tournament so I might stay for a few more days." She said.

"Three days?" Sango asked. "Why that long?"

"Well, the first day is the preliminaries, second day the face off where all the winning teams will compete against each other and the third day is the championship…" Kagome explained briefly.

"Call me as soon as you get home to the shrine…we'll be leaving for the sem break this morning." Sango said as she motioned for the waiter for the menu.

"I will…" Kagome replied smiling at her friend.

"I gather you and Inuyasha are okay now?" She asked with a lecherous smile so like Miroku's that Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd like to think so…" She said with a bright smile.

"Aw, he's not giving you _enough_ love?" Sango whispered suggestively and laughed aloud when Kagome blushed.

"Are we having this kind of conversation again?" She asked her laughing friend wrinkling her nose.

"Don't be such a prude Higurashi…I'm just happy Inuyasha is making you tired…and happy…"

"Sheesh…" Kagome said rolling her eyes. "I shouldn't have told you something happened between us…"

"Oh come on…I would think you've spent sleepless nights imagining some sexy, sizzling scenes involving you and Inuyasha if you haven't told me and I see you this tired…at least now I know you're not alone in your fantasies."

"Sango!" Kagome reprimanded laughing.

"What? It's not as if we're twelve and virgins…"

"Gods, you're crazy…" Kagome said shaking her head at her friend.

"I _was_ twelve and a virgin once…" Kagome mumbled.

"But you're not now so quit blushing…" Sango said as Kagome giggled when the waiter ogled at them. "We're both married so I would really appreciate it if you stop looking at us like you're digusted with what we're talking about…" She told the young waiter dismissively who nodded vigorously at them.

"I wasn't judging you, Ma'am, I mean…" The waiter said in a soft voice.

"Good, because I love this restaurant and I would hate to see you being kicked out…" Sango commented and the waiter bowed his head to take their orders.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome asked her friend laughing.

"I don't know…blame Miroku…" Sango said offhandedly.

"Miroku? He's not even here!" Kagome asked in disbelief as she laughed again.

"No, he's not but he's responsible for my condition…" Sango said with a pout.

"What condition?" Kagome asked in puzzlement. "I know you're crazy even before you married the leech…" Kagome added and laughed harder when Sango glared at her.

"I'm supposed to ask you to be my child's godparent but I changed my mind."

"Your what…WHAT?!" Kagome yelled standing up abruptly. "OH MY GOD!!!!" She shriekd excitedly. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!"

"Stop screeching already…" Sango said as Kagome laughed and hugged her friend. "She won the lottery…" She told the couple beside their table who were eyeing them curiously.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!" Kagome continued to shriek.

"Kags…you're making me deaf…" Sango giggled as the girl let go of her and sat back down.

"Sorry…I was kinda loud, wasn't I?" Kagome said as she grabbed her friend's hand. "Let's go shop for baby clothes already…come on…" She said excitedly forgetting how tired she was and Sango laughed.

"We don't even know what the gender of my baby is since I'm only _two weeks_ pregnant…" She said rolling her eyes at her overly-excited friend.

"Let's buy everything yellow…or white…or…." Kagome said grinning like a cat which swallowed a canary.

"Kagome…breathe…." Sango said gripping her friend's hand. "I'm not in labor yet..." She kidded joining her friend in laughter.

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby!!!" Kagome repeated.

"Yeah…" Sango as her face split into a grin. "I can't believe it myself..."

"How did it happen?" Kagome asked eagerly and Sango raised her brow.

"Well, first you have to take your clothes off…" She said and they both laughed.

"That's not what I meant, _baka_! If I remember correctly, you told me during our session with Jose Cuervo that you and Miroku planned on _not_ having a baby until you finish college…"

"Oh, I thought you wanted to know the blow-by-blow account…" Sango teased and Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not perverted like you…"

"Really… so what's with the hickeys?" Sango asked and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a hickey, Sango." She said as Sango took a small mirror out from her bag and handed it to Kagome.

"You have three…" Sango said tilting her head. "No, two…the other one looks like...wait, are those teeth marks?" Sango asked curiously before she wiggled her brows. "Ohhh...you play rough, huh?"

"I'm not buying it…" Kagome said in a singsong voice as she gave Sango her mirror back.

"Wanna bet?" Sango challenged and Kagome thought for a while. She had not remembered seeing hickeys or teeth marks when she took a bath… _Hmm…this girl is pulling my leg. _She thought.

"Deal!" Kagome agreed extending her hand for Sango to shake.

"How much?" Sango asked with a smirk as she took Kagome's hand.

"500 _US_ dollars?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"Aw, I'm not that rich…" Sango teasingly said.

"Fine, what do you want?" Kagome asked returning her friend's smirk.

"Hmmm…." Sango tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully. "How about, If I win I get to ask you to do something for me but I won't tell you yet unless I want that favor granted…"

"Fine…I'm asking for the same thing to be fair…"Kagome said already conjuring funny tasks for Sango in her head.

"You wouldn't be smiling once the verdict is out…let's go." Sango told Kagome as she stood up.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Comfort room…where the mirror is bigger."

"Fine." Kagome replied standing up too. They both pushed the door to the bathroom excitedly.

"Ready?" Sango asked Kagome grinning.

"Are you?" She replied and smiled when she tilted her neck and didn't see any marks. "Hah! I told you!" Kagome said grinning triumphantly.

"Not so fast…" Sango said as she took her small mirror out. "Turn Around and hold your hair up." She commanded and Kagome followed. "See…" Sango said as she showed the small mirror to Kagome, using the bigger mirror to reflect the back of her neck.

"Oh GODS!" Kagome said as she saw red bite marks of her nape. "I'm so glad my hair hides these…" She groaned as she let her hair go. "Wait…how did you know? It's impossible to see them unless I'm wearing my hair up." Kagome asked her grinning friend.

"Come on, Kagome…I came from a long line of _taijiyas_…although I admit I was kidding about the hickeys, I didn't see any earlier but…"

"But?"

"You're mated to a _dog_ demon for crying out loud…so naturally the marks are _behind_ the neck for ahem…_convenience…_" Sango said and Kagome blushed at what her friend implied.

"I'm so going to kill Inuyasha!" She groaned.

"Don't, I'm sure you enjoyed how these marks came to be otherwise you would have noticed…" Sango said succinctly.

"You and your hentai-ness…"

"You and your teeth marks…" Sango countered and they both laughed as they exited the comfort room.

"Higurashi!" Someone called and both girls spun around to look at the owner of the voice.

"Hojo?" Kagome asked. "Hi..."

"I'm so happy to find you here, the debate was moved!" Hojo said urgently without pausing to breath.

"Moved?" Kagome asked with a frown. 'What do you mean?"

"Yes, it will be a week later from schedule…" Hojo replied and shock registered on Kagome's face.

"WHAT?" She asked in disbelief. _A week later, that's already the new moon…_

"Some logistic problems we were told…." Hojo continued and stopped talking when Kagome paled. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Kags?" Sango called her name as she put an arm around her friend.

"Thanks, Hojo…" Kagome said in a small voice and Hojo looked like he was debating with himself if he should stay or leave.

"Do you want me to--" He asked but Kagome cut him off.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said and Hojo reluctantly left.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked when they sat back on their table.

"It will coincide with the new moon…" Kagome murmured.

"What?" Sango asked again not understanding what her friend was talking about.

"Inuyasha and the new moon…" Kagome said, her voice so soft it was nearly impossible for Sango to hear.

"Oh, shit…you have until the new moon to make him remember…" Sango whispered, her eyes automatically darting towards her friend's face.

"Oh Gods, this is crazy…" Kagome groaned as she massaged her temple. "Why must my life be this complicated?"

"What are you going to do?" Sango inquired as she rubbed Kagome's back idly.

"I don't know…" Kagome replied. _I prepared for this debate plus we'll lack a team member if I pass this up but Inuyasha…_

"Do you want to go home now?" Sango asked her tentatively and Kagome smiled at her friend. _Why is everything against him remembering…is it better if he does not?_ Kagome thought as they walked silently to the parking lot.

"Whatever happens, whatever you decide to do…you have my full support." Sango said and Kagome hugged her.

"What should I do? If I pass up, we'll be a debater short and we'll have to forfeit…no one was trained to take my place…" She said.

"I know…" Sango replied gently.

"But if Inuyasha fails to remember…"

"I know that too…" Sango said as she squeezed her friend's arm. "Rest first and decide later…" She suggested gently as Kagome opened the door of her car. She waved at Kagome gaily before she opened hers and Miroku's car with a sigh.

_Shit happens to the best of us…_Sango thought as she drove off watching Kagome's car disappear from her view.

**Author's Note:**

Okay. Here's the update. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Thanks for the reviews. You guys are SUPER!


	53. Deciding Fate

**CHAPTER 53:** **DECIDING FATE**

"Do you have data on China's one-child policy?" Akio asked as he furiously banged the keyboard of his PC.

"Yes, I'll print it out for you…" Kagome volunteered as she stood up to attach the printer cable to her laptop.

"Do you know who we'll be going against in the preliminaries?" Akemi asked biting her nails nervously.

"It's draw lots so I really have no idea?" Kira replied.

"Gods, we're getting more nervous now that they moved the tournament to a later date!" Akio said as he turned his PC off.

"It's anticipation and excitement and Kami knows what else…." Kagome replied pressing the 'print' button.

"You're nervous, Higurashi?" Hojo asked and Kagome smiled at him.

"Of course, I am…" She repliedn with a hsrug ofn her slender shoulders.

"Impossible…" Akio said as he took the print out Kagome handed.

"Duh! Human too..." Kagome retorted rolling her eyes. All the members of the debating club meet everyday to help the six members of the elite circle to represent Tokyo University in upcoming Debate Olympics.

"How is the other team doing?" Kagome asked Akio referring to the other three-man team.

"Lei is driving everyone crazy with her demands as usual." Akio replied and Kagome laughed.

"Really…but not the same way that she drives you crazy…?" She teased and laughed louder when Akio cheeks pinkened. It was common knowledge that Akio was pursuing the petite, chinky-eyed debater.

"Nah…I hope not…" Akio replied finally winking at Kagome. "I think I'm the only one who deserves to feel that degree of insanity..." He added with a soft chuckle.

"Kagome…your boyfriend is here!" Natomi yelled and Kagome perked up instantly.

"Coming!" She yelled back as she scampered towards the stairs and Hojo watched her with sad, longing eyes.

"Tsk! Give it up…" Akio advised tapping Hojo's shoulder.

"What?" Hojo replied pretending to misunderstand.

"She's happy and inlove…" Akemi said, her heart breaking to see Hojo pine for Kagome.

"I'm happy and inlove." Hojo countered.

"It's one-sided, _baka_!" Akio said smirking.

"So?" Hojo asked.

"You're a hopeless case…" Akio murmured with a shake of his head.

"Is Lei inlove with you too?" Hojo asked the older boy.

"What has Lei got to do with you and Kagome?" Akio countered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just answer my question…" Hojo pressed.

"Well….I don't know…." Akio finally replied sighing.

"Did that stop you from loving her?"

"Hojo…" Akemi said in a warning tone. She didn't want to see the two nicest men in their team quarrel over their unrequited loves.

"Answer me…" Hojo repeated and Akio sighed audibly.

"Of course not…" He said.

"Welcome to the club." Hojo replied as he stood up.

"I hate it when debaters argue…" Kira said watching Hojo leave, Akemi following his retreating back with sad, mournful eyes.

"Damn, that guy is so dense!" She whispered as she flipped her tick cards.

"Welcome to the club." Akio said looking meaningfully at Akemi who sighed and smiled shyly.

"We should be called the Tokyo University Unrequited Loves Circle instead of Debaters' Circle…" Akemi said as she put her glasses back on.

"Ah, young love…" Kira sighed dramatically catching on.

"How about you Kira, who are you pining for?" Akio kidded and raised his brow when the girl blushed.

"You're right, Akemi…guys are so dense." Kira said not looking at Akio.

"Welcome to the club…" Akemi told Kira leaving Akio more puzzled than ever.

------------

------------

"Hon!" Inuyasha called excitedly as he watched Kagome ran towards him.

"I miss you…" Kagome said flinging her arms around Inuyasha's neck as she kissed his lips.

"Wow…I like it when you miss me." Inuyasha replied as he kissed Kagome's forehead.

"It's been…" Kagome said as she looked at her wrist watch, "One hour and forty-two minutes since I last saw you…" She finished grinning widely.

"Feels like a lifetime, doesn't it?" Inuyasha replied as he hugged her close.

"Awwww….Inuyasha, do you have a brother?" Natomi cooed as she watched the couple.

"Yes, he has…" Kagome replied and Inuyasha raised his brow.

"How did you know?" He asked, tilting his head and Kagome nearly kicked herself for her stupidity.

"Umm…wild guess? Do you have a brother?" Kagome asked him, her brows furrowing a little.

"Yes, I have." He replied sensing Kagome's distress.

"Is he as good-looking as you?" Natomi asked from behind Kagome.

"Nah, no one is as good-looking as my Inuyasha…" Kagome said before she could stop herself and blushed furiously.

"Aw, hon…you're making me blush…" Inuyasha kidded tweaking Kagome's nose.

"Talk about love being blind…" Kagome murmured as Inuyasha laughed.

"I brought you lunch." He said as he sat down making Kagome sit on his lap.

"Ramen?" Kagome asked eyeing the lunch boxes curiously.

"And tempura, ebi-maki and potato balls." Inuyasha recited with a flourish.

"I love tempura!" Aiko shrieked as she tried to snatch the lunchbox from Inuyasha's grasp.

"And I made these for my girlfriend." Inuyasha replied firmly.

"We could share…" Kagome interrupted.

"Okay, but you eat first…and we'll share later…" Inuyasha said glaring at Aiko who backed away pouting.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome groaned watching Aiko's retreating back.

"What? You're getting thin…too much debate is making you lose weight." Inuyasha reasoned and Kagome turned puppy-eyes on him.

"Please…" She said.

"That's not gonna work…" Inuyasha replied rolling her eyes at her.

"Just give her one piece, she's crazy over tempura…" Kagome said, pouting her lips prettily at him for good measure.

"No."

"I'll make it up to you later…" She said with a wink.

"No, I want you to eat first…" Inuyasha said, his resolve weakening as Kagome placed small kisses along his jaw.

"Please…." Kagome said and Inuyasha groaned as he held her face in both his hands to kiss her lips.

"Okay…" He agreed breathlessly and Kagome smiled at him sweetly.

"Ah, my baby is so sweet…" Kagome said kissing his lips briefly. "Aiko, come have some…" Kagome called and Aiko strutted to where they sat happily.

"Thanks, Kagome…" Aiko said as she took a piece.

"Thank my boyfriend, he cooked these…" Kagome replied and Aiko smiled at Inuyasha shyly.

"Thanks, Inuyasha…"

"Keh!" Inuyasha replied but smiled at her. "Now, eat…" He said turning to Kagome.

"Eat with me…"

"I already ate…"

"I'm not going to eat if you're not!" Kagome said pouting and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I made these for you…" He said.

"Hmp!"

"Fine, wench…" He replied as he took the chopsticks and fed Kagome then himself.

"These are good…" Kagome said nodding her head.

"Of course…"

"What other talents do you have that I don't know?" Kagome teased winking at him as she took a bite from the tempura he speared using the chopstick.

"I'm rather good at loving you…"

"_What other abilities do you have?"_

"_I'm rather good at loving you…"_

Kagome stared at him and her eyes began to water when she remembered the same line from before…

"Hon, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he smelled the salty scent of Kagome's tears.

"Yes, of course I am." Kagome replied with forced cheerfulness as she snaked her arms around his neck to hug him close.

"Hey…." Inuyasha said putting the chopsticks down as he hugged her back. "I should cook lunch for you often…" He kidded as he kissed her hair wondering what changed Kagome's mood.

"Gods, I can't let you go…I can't let _us_ go…" Kagome whispered as she tightened her hug on him. Kagome had prayed for a sign…any sign to make her decide if she'd hold on to the past or let it go and be contented with the present although her heart rebelled at the thought of letting Inuyasha forget what they had.

"I'm not going away…" Inuyasha whispered back as he absentmindedly massaged her back.

"I love you so much, I can't even begin to explain it…" Kagome said as she leaned away from him to look in his eyes.

"I love you too." Inuyasha replied kissing her nose quickly. "Now eat before I forget where we are and start ravishing you." He said as he smoothed her bangs away from her face.

------------

------------

"Kagome…it's your turn…" Akio whispered when Kagome just sat in her chair looking blankly at the space where Lei occupied.

"What?" Kagome asked shaking her head slightly.

"Lei has finished her speech…it's your turn to present our case…" Akio said looking at her in surprise.

"Oh…oh…it's my turn?" Kagome said standing up abruptly.

"What's up with her?" Akemi asked Akio as they watched Kagome went to the center of the stage and fumbled with her tick cards.

"Er…?" Akio said frowning at the Kagome's uncharacteristic behavior. Kagome was always organized, ready and confident but the girl standing before them now looked like she's about to keel over or worst cry.

"Time for a break…" Akio said as Kagome just stared at the other debaters.

"Shit, I'm sorry…" She said as she massaged her temple.

"Are you okay?" Akio asked as she looked at her, dark circles visible under her eyes.

"Just a little stressed…" Kagome said.

"Your boyfriend is right, you need a break." Natomi said as she handed Kagome bottled water.

"I can't, with the debate two days away…"

"But you're going to get yourself sick if this continues…" Natomi argued.

"Natomi's right, Kagome. Please take a rest. The debate is two days away. Rest tomorrow so you'll be refreshed and ready to argue as ever on the day we're to show them how argumentative we are." Akio said smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't do well…I think I'm just tired." Kagome said as she sat on one of the vacant chairs.

"You should rest, you're our best debater, we'd probably lose without you…" Akio said teasingly and Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, Kagome…go take some rest, you're working too hard…let that sexy boyfriend of yours massage away the stress…" Aiko suggested naughtily and Kagome rolled her eyes at her.

"Thank you, I should probably go home and rest…" Kagome replied as gathered her bag.

"No problem…we know you'll make all of us proud when the day comes…" Hojo said smiling fondly at her. "Do you want me to walk you to your car?" He added as Kagome rummaged for her car keys.

"No, but thanks for the offer…bye guys!" Kagome said as she adjusted the strap of her white, Girbaud backpack and waved at her teammates.

"Rest, and we'll draw blood this Wednesday!" Akemi said waving at the departing girl.

"Thanks! Bye!" Kagome said as she opened the door to let herself out of the Debater Circle's office.

Kagome sighed as she closed her car's door. She let her head fall into the steering wheel momentarily as thoughts chase around her head.

_I can't just leave the team shorthanded like that_. She sighed again as she took her day planner out and checked the days left before the new moon.

_But I can't let Inuyasha go either. Shit. What did I ever do to be subjected to this kind of crap?_ She groaned inwardly as she banged her head softly on the steering wheel. She heard a soft beeping and she searched her bag for her cell phone.

"Hon!" Kagome nearly cried when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Baby, what's up? Where are you?" Kagome said as she fumbled for her hands-free kit.

"Three guesses." Inuyasha replied and Kagome closed her eyes to stave off the tears.

"Hmm…are you still in your bed?" Kagome said as she turned the ignition on.

"Nope…"

"Are you still in my bed wearing nothing?" She teased and heard Inuyasha chuckle.

"It's no use if you're not in there too…" Inuyasha replied and Kagome laughed.

"You're such a hentai…"

"Come on…one last guess…" Inuyasha coaxed.

"I know…you're in my head messing up my mind…" She kidded as she looked behind her to maneuver her car out of the parking lot.

"Wrong…I'm in front of your car wondering why you look so sad…" Inuyasha replied and Kagome stepped on the breaks and watched Inuyasha walk towards her car with a bouquet of roses in his hand. She smiled tearfully at him as she snapped her cell phone close pressing the button that lowers the car's hood at the same time.

"Hi…" She said as she hastily wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"I hope those are happy tears…" Inuyasha replied smiling at her as he stooped low to kiss her lips briefly.

"Happy tears…" Kagome said laughing softly.

"What is it about me that make you burst into tears whenever I'm near? Am I really _that_ good a catch?" He whispered in her ear and Kagome laughed.

"Gods, you and your overflowing confidence...wait, where's your car?"

"Hmm..I left it at the dorm…I want my girlfriend to drive me around Tokyo for a change…" He smiled as he handed her the red roses.

"Where do you want to go?" Kagome asked as she placed the bouquet carefully on the panel in between the seats as Inuyasha climbed into the passenger seat.

"Anywhere you'd like to take me…"

"How about straight to my bed?" Kagome teased.

"Sounds good…" Inuyasha retorted and they both laughed.

"Let's have fun…you're working too hard." Inuyasha said as Kagome maneuvered the car out of the parking lot.

"How did you know where I was parked?" Kagome asked as she waved at the guard watching the parked cars.

"I can smell _me_ on _you_…" Inuyasha naughtily replied.

"Ah…you and your demon senses."

"Kagome, mother called…" He said abruptly and Kagome glanced sideways at him.

"And?" She prodded although thoughs ran around her mind again -- some sad, some happy but all of them about Inuyasha.

"And she's asking me to come home tomorrow for a family emergency she did not disclose…" Inuyasha replied and Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh…" She said when she realized that Inuyasha waiting for her to say something.

"I want you to come with me…" He said watching her closely. "But I will understand if you opt to stay for the debate…" He added hastily seeing the indecision in her eyes.

"I…." Kagome started to say but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"I'm sorry…you should just stay…it was stupid thing to ask with the debate two days away and all…" Inuyasha murmured as they stopped for the red signal.

"I'd love to…" Kagome said making up her mind.

"I'm sorry for demanding something like that from you…" Inuyasha continued not hearing what Kagome said.

"I said I'd love to come…" Kagome said as she stopped the car abruptly.

"I mean, you could meet my parents any time…" Inuyasha continued.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome raised her voice.

"What?" He asked, baffled.

"I said, I'd like to come." Kagome repeated and Inuyasha looked at her in surprise.

"But what about your debate?" He asked in disbelief.

"What about it?' Kagome asked.

"You won't be able to attend…" He said although he looked hopeful.

"I know…" Kagome replied.

"You waited for this tournament…" He said unsuren why he's saying things to make her choose her debate over him. But she wanted to be sure, he wanted for her to make up her mind. He wanted for them to be official.

"I know that too…" Kagome replied softly.

"Then why?" He asked.

"Do you want me to come home with you or not?" Kagome asked back arching her brow and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Of course I do…" He said.

"Then what's with the questions?" Kagome prodded glancing at Inuyasha who still sported that same look of disbelief on his face.

"I'm just amazed that you would actually ditch the inter-university debate tournament just to be with me…" He whispered.

"Inuyasha, you have no idea what I would do just to be with you…" Kagome replied as she turned the ignition once again and yelped in surprise when she was hauled against his chest.

"You have no idea how much this means to me…" Inuyasha whispered against her hair.

"Hmm….you have no idea how uncomfortable it is to sit on a bouquet of roses…" Kagome said and Inuyasha slackened his hold on her and she eased back to her seat slowly.

"Sorry…" Inuyasha said.

"It's okay…"

"Does it hurt?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"A little…some of the thorns were not removed but I'll live…" Kagome replied smiling at him.

"I'll do everything to make it up to you…" He mumbled and Kagome raised her brow.

"Everything?" She asked with a smirk and Inuyasha's golden eyes twinkled with mirth.

"How fast can you drive?" He asked nuzzling her ear.

"Why?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding breathless even to her own ears.

"Because we have to be at the dorm quick for what I have in mind…" He replied running his hand along het thighs.

"You are such a pervert…" Kagome said as she slowed down intentionally.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha groaned in frustration as Kagome continued the slow drive.

"Let's enjoy the scenery…" Kagome taunted and Inuyasha growled.

"You wouldn't be able to stand when I'm through with you…" He said in a low whisper as he moved his hand up her thigh.

"Really…?" Kagome replied breathlessly as she pushed the button to let the hood up.

"Drive faster or else I'll take you right here…right now…" Inuyasha threatened and Kagome's breathing hitched.

"Baby, all you have to do is ask…." Kagome replied as she stepped on the gas.

**Author's Note:**

**No, Inuyasha is not going to remember in the next chapter. And yes, this is going to end soon. To those who are sending me emails about him remembering -- He will, don't worry. And to those getting tired reading. I'll send baked cookies for you...but other than that, there's nothing else I can do. This chapter is 60 chapters PLUS an epilogue.**


	54. A Gift From Paris

**CHAPTER 54:** **A GIFT FROM** **PARIS**

"Sango…" Kagome said as she heard her friend's voice on the other line.

"Kags!!! How are you?" Sango replied happily.

"I'm going home with Inuyasha today, I already packed my bags." Kagome said without hesitation.

"Good for you…if you need me for anything, I'm one holler away…" Sango said and Kagome laughed softly.

"The debating team wasn't too happy…" She said recalling hers and Akio's conversation last night.

"Who cares, you can't make everyone happy…at least make yourself happy. People are so difficult to please…"

"Thank you, Sango…you're making me feel a lot better…I felt so guilty leaving them like that."

"What can I say, the heart has spoken…" Sango teased making Kagome laugh.

"Gods, my friend, where do you get your lines, they're so corny!"

"Corny?! I spent sleepless nights trying to construct an apt romantic line for you to use and you're calling my efforts corny?" Sango said, sighing dramatically.

"Aw, I pity my future godchild for having such a crazy mother…" Kagome kidded.

"And a crazier godmother…" Sango added and they both laughed.

"So, should I meet you tomorrow at the shrine? Or should I go to your place?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm…let's meet at the shrine, tell auntie to prepare gyoza since I'm coming…"

"Okay, I'll tell Mama, you _demand_ such from her…"

"Oh and tell her I'm pregnant, she might throw in Ha Kao too…" Sango added slyly.

"Wow, what an appetite…is it because of the baby or you're really just a pig?"

"Both…" Sango replied laughing.

"Okay."

"Drive carefully. I'll see you and Inuyasha tomorrow…"

"Okay, you be careful too…too much humping is bad for the baby…" Kagome teased and laughed when she heard Sango snort.

"The doctor told us its okay." She replied.

"Gods, you guys are such perverts!" Kagome groaned. "You're pregnant...I mean..."

"No comment." Sango said humming to herself.

"Fine. Tell Miroku I said hello…" Kagome said.

"I will. Bye Kags."

"Bye, Sango." Kagome replied and was about to turn her cell phone off when it rung again.

"Hojo." She greeted, a little uncomfortable.

"Higurashi." Hojo greeted back, his voice soft and almost sad. Kagome sighed and smied inspite of herself.

"What a surprise…what can I do for you?" She asked as she sat on her bed.

"I heard from Akio that you backed out." Hojo said, his tone a little accusing and Kagome nervously bit her lower lip as she pushed the guilt-feeling away..

"Yeah, family emergency…" She replied, nearly groaning when the guilt returned full force at her lie.

"I see…" Hojo said.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome replied sighing.

"Don't be. Life is about making choices, I just hope you've chosen well…" Hojo said and Kagome felt her eyes water. _Yeah, life is about choices...and I've made mine._

"Thank you, Hojo…" Kagome said softly.

"No problem…I'm praying that you'd be happy with the choice you made." Hojo said and Kagome had an eerie feeling that Hojo knew the truth behind why she backed out.

"I am…I hope you are." She said.

"I hope so too…If you need me or if you change your mind about the debate, I'm one call away. Akio asked me to take your place."

"Thank you, Hojo. I know you'll do well…"

"Not as much as you would."

"You'll do well, believe me." Kagome said with conviction half hoping, her encouraging Hojo could win them the debate.

"Thank you, Higurashi…I feel I'll do well already."

"Thank you, Hojo. Bye."

"Bye." Hojo replied and Kagome sighed as she turned her cell phone off.

-------------

-------------

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded.

"Should we drop by French Baker and have breakfast first?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha took her bag.

"Are you hungry?" He inquired briefly glancing at her.

"Yes…" Kagome replied turning her head from side to side to work the kinks in her neck off.

"Why?" He asked lecherously and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Because I just am, pervert." She said.

"Okay, I thought because I tired you out last night…" He winked at her suggestively.

"That too…" Kagome replied flippantly as she locked the door behind them. They descended to the parking lot and Inuyasha opened her car door for her.

Kagome turned to look at the banner wishing the debating team good luck and she couldn't stop the twitch in her gut at the sight of the tarpaulin flipping in the air. Inuyasha honked his horn behind her and Kagome gave him the thumbs up sign. They stopped at an intersection and Inuyasha called her attention.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Yes." She replied as she pushed her Oakley shades atop her head.

"I love you." Inuyasha yelled at her and she laughed when a few people crossing the street stared at him.

"I know…" She yelled back. "I love you too." She mouthed before she zoomed past him. She reached French Baker first and waited for Inuyasha at the entrance.

"You drive fast…" Inuyasha said.

"I'm hungry…"

"Hmm…what else makes you drive fast?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome raised her brow.

"It's too early for such talk, Inuyasha." She said as she pushed the door open.

"What, it's an innocent question?"

"Yeah and I'm blond." Kagome said rolling her eyes at him.

-------------

-------------

"Should we drop by your house first or go straight to mine?" Inuyasha asked as they stopped at a gasoline station.

"Hmm…" Kagome thought for awhile. _He'd recognize Mama, Souta and Ji-chan…that would be too much of a shock and a lot of explaining to do._

"Quit staring, you're making me blush." Inuyasha teased winking at her.

"Your house and I wasn't staring, I was thinking." Kagome said wrinkling her nose.

"They'll love you…"

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"My parents." Inuyasha replied as he hugged her from behind.

"Oh…"

"I hope your family will like me too…" He said as he kissed her ear.

"They will…" Kagome replied as she turned around in his arms to kiss his cheek.

"You think?"

"I _know_ they will." Kagome replied with certainty. She had called her mother earlier to inform her that she'll be going home with Inuyasha and they _might_ drop by. Her mother had asked curiously if Inuyasha got his memories back and sighed heavily when Kagome answered no.

"You're thinking again." Inuyasha observed and Kagome tilted her head to look at him.

"It's _normal_ for people to think…" Kagome said.

"Nah, you shouldn't be able to think when you're in my arms…" Inuyasha teased.

"Remind me again why I love you?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes at him.

"You love me because I love you…"

"Aw, my baby is smart…" Kagome teased sticking her tongue out at him. Inuyasha moaned and Kagome found herself thoroughly kissed in front of six gas station attendants.

"Don't. Ever. Stick. That. Tongue. Out. Again. If. You. Have. No. Plan. Of. Putting. It. Inside. My. Mouth."

"Okay…" Kagome replied in a small voice as she tried to fight the blush that's making her face burn.

"Good. I'm glad we agreed. Now, shut up and kiss me." Inuyasha demanded and Kagome bopped his head as she walked towards her car without a backward glance. _Damn, perverted hanyous._ She thought with a laugh.

-------------

-------------

Inuyasha frowned when they reached the manor. The manor was unusually quiet. He sniffed the air and confirmed that his parents and brother were inside. He walked towards Kagome's car and helped her out.

"Kagome?" he asked when the girl stared at the house with sadness in her eyes.

"Hm?"

"Why so grim?"

"Nothing….just brings back memories…" Kagome replied and Inuyasha looked at her quizzically.

"Memories?"

"Don't mind me, I'm just blabbing." Kagome said smiling at him.

"Let's go. They're waiting." Inuyasha said tugging Kagome's hand and Kagome followed hesitantly.

"Gods…" Kagome murmured more to herself and Inuyasha turned to face her. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she walked into him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he hugged her shoulders.

"Nothing…" Kagome replied as she felt like a hundred butterflies were fluttering inside her stomach.

"Nervous to meet the parents?" Inuyasha teased as he quickly kissed her lips.

"A little…" Kagome confided. _But I'm more concerned with where this is leading._ Kagome thought as she let Inuyasha tug her hand again.

"Come…Mom, Dad and Sess will love you."

"I hope so." Kagome replied as she followed him to the stairs.

Sesshoumaru sat staring at the blond girl before him. He could feel the distress his mother was sending off in waves and he sighed. _Why do I_ _have a baka for a brother?_ He thought as he sniffed the air. He looked at his father in alarm when the sweet scent of jasmine and roses drifted to his nose. _Trust Inuyasha to bring Kagome when he shouldn't, what an idiot!_ Sesshoumaru growled looking at his father who has smelled Kagome too because he growled low in his throat as he stood up.

"Tai?" Mrs. Hirohito asked when she saw her husband and son rose up from their seat.

"Inuyasha is here."

"Oh, he has finally arrived?" The girl giggled and Sesshoumaru glared coldly at her until she stopped, clearing her throat in embarrassment.

"She's with Kagome, Mom." Sesshoumaru said and Mrs. Hirohito stood up too.

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" Inuyasha called and Mrs. Hirohito paled.

"Inuyasha…" Mr. Hirohito started and stopped when Inuyasha appeared followed by Kagome.

"YASHA!" The girl shrieked and launched herself into Inuyasha's arms. Sesshoumaru's scowl deepened, Mr. Hirohito growled, Mrs. Hirohito groaned and Kagome raised her brow.

"Paris?" Inuyasha found his voice and croaked the girl's name. He felt Kagome tugged her hand away and he desperately tried to keep his hold on her hand.

"Who else?" Paris sighed contentedly as she burrowed her head in Inuyasha's chest after kissing his cheek. "I miss you so much, I would have followed you sooner but father wouldn't let me." The girl added as she toyed with Inuyasha's hair oblivious to the people around them. Inuyasha stood still as he felt Kagome's hand slipped through his fingers.

"Kagome, it's good to see you again." Sesshoumaru said drawing a pale Kagome from behind his brother.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome acknowledged as she bowed her head in respect. Inuyasha blinked as he tried to digest everything. _Paris is here and Kagome and Sesshoumaru know each other? What the fuck is going on?_

"I trust your trip was pleasant?" Sesshoumaru said as he took Kagome's cold hand in his. _You're such an idiot, little brother._ Sesshoumaru thought as he gave Kagome's hand a squeeze.

"It was. Thank you." Kagome replied automatically. Her mind had stopped working the moment the blond girl launched herself into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome." Mrs. Hirohito stepped forward and hugged her, the action nearly sent her to tears as she bravely smiled at the older woman and returned her hug. Inuyasha stared at his mother and Kagome incredulously. _She knows my mother too?! What the hell?!_

"You look more beautiful than ever." Mr. Hirohito said as he squeezed Kagome's shoulder in a fatherly gesture and Inuyasha looked more alarmed than surprised. _What the fuck…?_ Inuyasha thought as he felt Paris latched her arms around his neck, he was too stunned to react as he put two and two in his mind. _This couldn't be._ His heart rebelled when he saw Sesshoumaru still holding Kagome's hand.

"Thank you." Kagome replied as she smiled at everyone except Inuyasha and the girl in his arms. _Say something Inuyasha, please._ She prayed in her mind as she waited for him to tell her what is happening, in the end, it was the girl, Paris who introduced herself.

"I'm Paris, Yasha's girlfriend." The girl said, smiling genially at Kagome as she extended her hand. Kagome heard a soft gasp and was unsure if it came from her or somebody else as she smiled politely at the younger girl and extended her hand.

"And I'm Kagome…" Kagome stopped unsure of what she is anymore since Paris has claimed what was to be her 'title.'

"My girlfriend." Sesshoumaru stepped forward and Inuyasha growled while Paris shrieked and hugged Kagome excitedly. _He was the boyfriend Kagome talked about?!_ Inuyasha could feel his youkai straining to get out at Sesshoumaru's declaration.

"Oh, I'm so excitedly…we are to be in laws!!" The girl said in a breathy voice and Kagome nearly winced.

"If you'll excuse us," Sesshoumaru said as he draped an arm around Kagome, "We have some catching up to do." He said as he steered the shocked Miko towards the gardens.

"Nice meeting you, Paris." Kagome said and nearly took a bow for an excellent performance when her voice didn't quiver.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha groaned, half pleading as Kagome just stared at him and turned on her heel to follow Sesshoumaru.

-------------

-------------

Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl sitting beside him. She has indeed grown more beautiful in the two years since he last saw her.

"Cry Kagome, you don't have to be so brave all the time…" He said softly as he watched Kagome's expressionless face.

"I'm not brave at all, Sesshoumaru because if I am, I would have demanded an explanation from your brother earlier and got this over with…" The Miko replied and Sesshoumaru felt the urge to run to his room to retrieve his sword and cut Inuyasha's head off.

"From what I gathered, she met him in London and they dated…" He said and Kagome nodded her head.

"I surmised as much…" She replied with a small smile.

"But knowing Inuyasha, I don't think they were serious…" Sesshoumaru said giving in to the need of defending his brother and patching things up between him and his mate.

"Hm…" Kagome replied noncommittally.

"You look good…" Sesshoumaru tried again and Kagome looked at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"What are you planning to do?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kagome sighed too.

"Go on living…" She finally replied.

"You and Inuyasha should talk…" Sesshoumaru advised, his heart breaking at the defeat in Kagome's voice.

"We already did and it didn't work…"

"Give it another chance…" He urged and Kagome's eyes welled-up.

"I don't think my heart could take another blow…" She said averting her face and she blinked her tears away.

"Come on, Kagome…at least listen to your mate's explanation." Sesshoumaru pressed and Kagome let out a hollow laugh.

"My _mate_? Funny isn't it how one word could bring so much pain?" She asked, pain lacing her voice and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I know my brother is an idiot, Kagome but he loves you…he told me that much before he left for London." He said although he still felt like cutting Inuyasha's head off. But for Kagome's sake...

"I used to believe that he loves me too but it seems it wasn't enough…" Kagome said as she bit her lip to prevent the tears from falling. Sesshoumaru saw the action and hugged her tight. "Gods, this is just too much…" Kagome said as she felt her tears flow.

"You'll get through this…" He murmured against her hair and Kagome's tears fell faster.

"I'm such an idiot…" Kagome sobbed as she let Sesshoumaru hold her.

"No you're not…but my brother is…" Sesshoumaru said with a groan and Kagome laughed softly.

"Thanks, Sess...Why didn't I fall in love with someone uncomplicated like you?" She asked and Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"I wondered the same thing…" He replied and Kagome pushed away from his chest. She atred at the rows of roses in front of them, her face going blank again.

"She's beautiful…" She said in a disembodied voice. "She's so pretty..."

"You're more beautiful…" Sesshoumaru countered.

"Go on…tell me what I want to hear, it's good for my ego…" Kagome replied tiliting her face to steal a glance at the stoic-looking man beside her.

"You are…I wish I met you sooner, things would have been different…" Sesshoumaru said as he took Kagome's hand.

"Come on…I've just been ditched, don't tell me you're making a move on me?" Kagome asked jokingly.

"I'm serious…"

"I am too…" Kagome retorted and Sesshoumaru smiled.

"They weren't bluffing when they said you're a good debater…" He said as she squeezed her hand. Kagome squeezed his hand back the action causing Sesshoumaru's heart to twitch and Kagome's eyes to water again.

"You're a good guy, Sesshoumaru. You're the older brother I wish I had…" Kagome said as she took the handkerchief Sesshoumaru offered and wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Ouch." Sesshoumaru complained. "Older brother?"

"Would you rather that I call you older sister?" Kagome said and they both laughed.

"That's it, laugh and smile Kagome. This will be through before you know it."

"I think I should just go home…" Kagome said standing up.

"No, stay for lunch. Consider this a debate, a silent one…and show Inuyasha just how good you are…"

"I was never good with silent debates…" Kagome replied laughing softly.

"Don't let this break you…"

"You're right…" Kagome sighed as she let Sesshoumaru take her other hand.

"What if I break down and suddenly cry?" She asked and Sesshoumaru pulled her closer

"I'll tell them missed me so much, you can't contain your tears…" He whispered teasingly.

"You're sick in the head…" Kagome replied rolling her eyes at him.

"Hm…" Sesshoumaru said. "Inuyasha's here." He whispered and Kagome gripped his hand tighter.

"Don't let me go…" She pleaded. She didn't think she'd survive a confrontation with Inuyasha this soon.

"I won't." Sesshoumaru replied as he stood beside Kagome waiting for his brother.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called and Sesshoumaru felt the girl beside him stiffen.

"Inuyasha." Kagome replied in a dead voice.

"I'm….Paris is….wait, what are you doing holding my brothers hand?!" Inuyasha demanded and Kagome's grip on Sesshoumaru's hand tightened.

"You are… Paris is…and it's none of your business if I hold hands with an old friend." Kagome retorted and Inuyasha growled menacingly as he advanced towards them.

"Hands off her, Sesshoumaru!"

"Don't let me go, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"The hell he won't!" He snarled and Kagome opened her palm and the energy ball appeared. _Go on, give me a reason to hurt you as much as you're hurting me, baka!_ Kagome thought furiously as she waited for Inuyasha to make a move. When he didn't…

"Go Inuyasha, I'm sure you and your girlfriend have some catching up to do…" Kagome said as she clenched her fist to dispel the energy ball. "Come Sesshoumaru, let's eat, I'm hungry." She added as she pulled Sesshoumaru with her leaving Inuyasha glaring after them.

-------------

-------------

Lunch was an awkward affair as Kagome tried her best to appear normal. She had Sesshoumaru to thank for keeping the flow of conversation, asking her about law, debate and college life.

"Is Prof. Tanaka still there, he was such a strict teacher, he threw a piece of chalk at me once for dozing off." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome's brows furrowed.

"You dozed off? Impossible." Kagome said as she tried to picture Sesshoumaru sleeping in one of his classes but the picture was superimposed with the one of Inuyasha and Paris hugging.

"Too much beer, besides he was boring…" Sesshoumaru replied and Kagome laughed halfheartedly. She felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her knee and she looked at him gratefully.

"I would never dream of sleeping in any of his classes, he's scary even when he's not angry…" Kagome continued with the charade and Sesshoumaru smiled at her removing his hand after giving her knee a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, he nearly flunked me though but I pulled a 3.0…" Sesshoumaru replied and Kagome took her glass and took a sip when she felt a lump in her throat.

"Lucky for you…" Kagome replied as she tried not to stare at Paris trying to feed Inuyasha who was glaring murderously at them. _He's angry? He's the one actually angry? The nerve!_ Kagome thought and she gripped her spoon and fork tightly until her knuckles turned white.

"So, you're a member of the debating team, Kagome?" Mr. Hirohito asked and Kagome loosened her grip on the helpless utensils as she tried to process the question in her head. She felt like crying again when she remembered what she left behind just to be with Inuyasha.

"Yes, sir." She answered the older Hirohito with a smile.

"She's rather good…" Inuyasha interjected but Kagome ignored him.

"I wish I can see you in a debate…" Sesshoumaru said and Kagome turned to him and spoke.

"I'll give you a ring and invite you to our future tournaments…" She offered.

"How did you and Sesshoumaru meet?" Paris asked as she grew tired of trying to feed Inuyasha.

"She was pissed with her boyfriend and she cut classes." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk and Inuyasha's temper flared.

"I did not…I just declared a personal holiday!" Kagome defended laughing at the memory.

"Tsk! That wasn't the first time we met, I met you when you were singing and playing the piano…" Sesshoumaru said and Mrs. Hirohito cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes…I remember…" Kagome said and Inuyasha stood up abruptly and pulled Kagome with him.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru called as he watched his brother drag the Miko.

"Inuyasha!" Paris yelled and pouted when the hanyou paid her no heed.

"We are going to talk and I don't want any of you to disturb us. Got it?!" Inuyasha said as he stomped out of the dining room towing Kagome behind him.

-------------

-------------

"Let me go." Kagome said softly as soon as Inuyasha closed the door.

"What was that?!" He yelled but Kagome stood her ground.

"What was what? Your girlfriend launching herself towards you as soon as we set foot inside this house or you forgetting to tell me that you have one?" Kagome asked, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Kagome…Paris is…"

"Who is she, Inuyasha? Is she what she claimed she is?" Kagome asked and averted her gaze when she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears.

"We dated once…"

"Oh…" Kagome replied.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he tried to hug her but she roughly pushed him away.

"Enough, I'm already tired…"

"Please listen…" Inuyasha begged.

"And I'm tired of listening too… I couldn't even cry even if I want to, that's how tired I am."

"We dated …."

"Okay…" Kagome replied sighing. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with everything - the exams, the debate, her choosing Inuyasha and him making her regret it - everything just stopped making sense to her.

"Kagome, we weren't serious…Paris and I….I was surprised myself when I saw her here, today…"

"Are we?"

"Are we what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are we serious? Because it seems to me this is all a joke." The way Kagome said it made Inuyasha's head jerk up as he tried once again to reach for her but she pushed his hand away.

"Kagome, please, don't do this to us…"

"You told me there was no one. You _promised_ me there'll be no one else…" Kagome said as she smiled sadly, her eyes welling with tears that just wouldn't fall.

"Kagome, please…I love you…" Inuyasha pleaded and Kagome laughed. She laughed so hard her stomach ached and tears finally ran down her cheeks but she still couldn't stop.

"Gods, you really are something…" Kagome said as soon as the laughter subsided and she wiped her tears away using the back of her hand.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha groaned, his heart breaking to see her tears again.

"I waited…I was patient…I chose you…_Fuck_...and this…what a pleasant surprise..." Kagome said sighing tiredly.

"No, you have me…you still have me." Inuyasha begged, stunned at Kagome's choice of words.

"What part of you, Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she pulled the door open.

"You dare accuse me of hurting you when you're the one flirting with my brother?! Was Sesshoumaru the one, Kagome?" Inuyasha blurted out the first thing that he knew would make her stop on her tracks.

"What?"

"Was Sesshoumaru the one you pined for, the one you told me you loved but who forgot?"

"Whatever, think what you what to think. I'm… just tired."

"Then tell me what you want me to do? Please…"

"I want you to leave my sight and get out of my life…" Kagome replied and walked away. "This miko has had enough."

-------------

-------------

"I'm going…" She told Sesshoumaru smiling apologetically at Mr. and Mrs. Hirohito.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Paris asked and Kagome clenched her fists.

"Dead…" She replied smiling at the younger girl.

"What?!" Paris demanded and Sesshoumaru silenced the girl with his glare.

"I should drive you home." He said turning to Kagome.

"That's sweet of you but it's okay." Kagome replied as she walked towards Mrs. Hirohito and kissed her cheek.

"Stay Kagome…please…" The older woman said but Kagome shook her head.

"I can't or I just might kill your son for real…" Kagome replied smiling gently at Inuyasha's mother who smiled back with understanding in her eyes.

"We'll visit you at the shrine…" Mr. Hirohito said as he stood up to hug the girl.

"There's no need, sir. I'm leaving after today." Kagome replied returning the hug.

"What? Where?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's a secret, if I tell you, I would have to kill you…" Kagome retorted and Sesshoumaru barked out a laugh.

"You really are something, Miko." He said and Kagome playfully rolled her eyes.

"I heard that line a lot of times that I'm actually starting to believe it…" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru stood up to kiss her cheek.

"Wait, what did you do to Inuyasha?" Paris asked again.

"Tied him to the bed after I was through with him…don't worry, he's all yours…" Kagome replied and walked towards the door. "Nice meeting you, Paris. Bye everyone." Kagome said waving her hand.

"KAGOME!" She heard Inuyasha scream her name and she rolled her eyes at Sesshoumaru before motioning him to stand back as she threw a temporary barrier at the door. She took one last look at the manor and left.

-------------

-------------

"Inuyasha…" Paris knocked at Inuyasha's door softly.

"Go away…" Inuyasha groaned.

"I'll leave shortly after, please…I just need to talk to you…"

"Fine." Inuyasha said as he stood up and opened his door.

"Hi," Paris said and Inuyasha felt like an ass for treating her badly. Paris was his friend's younger sister and he had went out on a blind date with her and wasn't able to shake her off his back after.

"I'm sorry…" Paris said as she sat with her head bowed on Inuyasha's chair.

"Why did you come, Paris?"

"Because I had to see you…" The girl said and Inuyasha sighed.

"Why?"

"I had to take my chance…" She explained.

"Paris, I'm your brother's friend…don't do this." Inuyasha groaned raking a hand through his hair.

"I know, I know…I'm sorry…" Paris said bowing her head.

"She's mad at me." Inuyasha sighed and Paris felt like crying.

"She's beautiful…" She said with a small smile. "She's very beautiful."

"Yes, she is…" Inuyasha replied, his eyes clouding over.

"She's lucky to have you…" Paris continued and Inuyasha sighed.

"She doesn't think so…" He replied.

"I'm sorry for ruining your chance with her." Paris whispered and cried and Inuyasha was quick to hug the younger girl around the shoulder..

"Hey, Brandon's going to kill me for making his baby sister cry…" He said patting her back consolingly.

"He told me not to come after you but I didn't listen…" Paris confessed and Inuyasha patted her head.

"Shhh…" He said. "You're just...misguided about..."

"I'm so sorry…it's just that I love you…" Paris sobbed and Inuyasha shook his head.

"No you don't,"

"I do!" Paris interjected hotly. "I do." She replied in a softer voice.

"Paris, you see me as an older brother, that's why you like me…" Inuyasha explained.

"But…"

"Come on, don't waste your life on a rascal like me…besides, I already love someone else…" Inuyasha said chucking the younger girl under the chin.

"I'm happy that I came to see you…"

"I'm happy to see you too." He replied with a smile.

"Tell Kagome I said hello…" Paris said with a sniff.

"I will _if_ she'll see me again." Inuyasha replied, his gut twisting at the idea of not seeing Kagome ever again.

"She will…" Paris said as she stood up.

"Where are you staying?" Inuyasha asked the girl.

"I'm going back to London…I already talked to father."

"Do you want to stay here longer? You're very welcome…" Inuyasha offered putting his hand inside his pockets.

"No, I'm embarrassed with the ruckus I cause, it's better that I leave."

"Okay…" Inuyasha smiled at the girl. "Take care and say hello to your brother for me." He added opening the door for the girl.

"Oh, before I forget, I came to give you this. I took this from your room once when Brandon and I came over to visit you…I'm so sorry for taking it without your permission…" Paris said as she put something in Inuyasha's hand. "Take care, Inuyasha." She said as she turned and walked away.

Inuyasha opened his palm and stared at the golden necklace holding an awfully _familiar_ gold key.

**Author's Note:**

**Akio is a boy from Kagome's debating team. Aiko is the girl who took two pieces of tempura from the lunch Inuyasha prepared for Kagome. So don't be confused with Aiko and Akio. Okay? Hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks for the reviews!**

**yanna**


	55. Racing Hearts

**CHAPTER 55:** **RACING HEARTS**

"Mama, I'm home…" Kagome called as she pushed open the front door of the shrine. _Where's everyone?_ Kagome thought, frowning at the closed blinds. She fumbled for the switch and shrieked loudly when all the lights opened.

"SURPRISE!" Her family with Sango and Miroku yelled happily.

"Guys, awww, I'm touched…" Kagome said looking at the festively-decorated room. She glanced up and almost cried when she read a banner that says Welcome Back Inuyasha and Kagome' tucked on the wall.

"Nee-chan!" Souta yelled as he launched himself into his sister's arms.

"My baby brother has grown…" Kagome said kissing the top of Souta's head.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Souta asked looking behind Kagome.

"He's indispose as of the moment." Kagome replied and Sango and Miroku raised their brows.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Mrs. Higurashi said seeing behind the happy smile her daughter wore. "We're so glad that you're home again, Kagome." She added as she hugged and kissed her daughter.

"I'm glad to be home too, Mama." Kagome said returning the hug.

"Kagome…" Her grandfather patted her head as she kissed both his cheeks.

"It's good to see you again Ji-chan…" Kagome said smiling happily.

"Kags!" Sango said as she hugged her friend. "We'll talk later, okay?" She whispered in Kagome's ear before she let her go.

"Okay…" Kagome whispered back.

"Come, let's start to eat, I prepared so much food for your homecoming." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling at her daughter, squeezing her shoulder affectionately and sighing at the once again lackluster, blue eyes.

-----------------------

-----------------------

Inuyasha sat glaring at Sesshoumaru who was at best ignoring him while flipping through the newspaper. Their father glared at his two boys - Inuyasha was throwing daggers at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru acted like Inuyasha was not there.

"How was school, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Hirohito asked, unable to take the tension anymore.

"School was fine, Mom." Inuyasha replied not taking his glare off Sesshoumaru's head.

"Okay." Mrs. Hirohito said in a quiet voice. She bessechingly stared at her husband who shook his head looking at his sons.

"Sesshoumaru, let's talk." Inuyasha commanded standing up and their father and mother instantly stood up.

"Inuyasha..." Izayoi said, her tone pleading.

"Let's talk, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha repeated ignoring his mother who sat back down and stared at the folded hands on her lap.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored voice as he remained seated on their posh, cream and gold sofa. He heard his father sigh and he carefully folded the newspaper he was reading.

"What are you and Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he remained standing up. Sesshoumaru sighed finally putting the newspaper down.

"_What_ are _you_ and Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked back crossing his arms over his chest. He arched his brow when his younger brother growled and fisted his hands.

"What we are is none of your business." The younger man replied, his voice full of anger.

"Well, I think the same applies to you…what we are, is none of your business…." Sesshoumaru rejoined calmly watching his brother's eyes which were flickering between gold and red.

"She is mine!" Inuyasha snarled and Sesshoumaru arched his brow taunting the other man mercilessly.

"Since when?" He asked and Mrs. Hirohito stood up again.

"Stop this, both of you!" She issued but the boys ignored her.

"Since the first time I met her!" Inuyasha retorted, his face reddening with anger.

"And when is that, if I may ask?" Sesshoumaru asked back in an unruffled voice.

"Since the first time I saw her on the coffee shop before I left for Tokyo University!"

"Pity, little brother, but I've known and _met_ Kagome long before your Coffee Shop experience…" Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk and Inuyasha's hackles raise as he glowered at his brother's amused expression.

"What?!" He yelled.

"You heard it, I met her almost three years ago…" Sesshoumaru said with a dramatic sigh. "So I found her first..."

"So I was right…you are him…?" Inuyasha stated his head churning with question which his heart refused to acknowledge. _Kagome and his brother... His Kagome and his brother...?_

"I am who?" Sesshoumaru challenged noting his brother's uneven breathing. He knew he was pushing Inuyasha's patience but he was too angry for his brother's stupidity and Kagome's pain to care.

"You are the boyfriend she told me who forgot…" Inuyasha replied angrily and Sesshoumaru slowly took the newspaper again and rolled it. Inuyasha watched as his brother walked slowly towards him with a rolled newspaper in hand. He was too stunned to react when Sesshoumaru whacked the back of his head with the rolled paper.

"What the fuck?!"

"How we're related is beyond me…you are such an idiot." Sesshoumaru said before he exited the room leaving his brother angry and more confused.

-----------------------

-----------------------

Sango listened, her temper rising by the second at Kagome's story. She had managed to corner Kagome and asked her what happened. At first her friend was reluctant to tell her but Sango didn't stop asking and prodding until Kagome gave in. And now they were inside Kagome's bedroom as Kagome told the story like she was on drugs -- uncaring and unfeeling.

"What irked me so much was not her hugging him or kissing his cheek, it's him _not_ doing anything about it. He just stared there like some frozen idiot." Kagome continued in a dead-pan voice. "He just stood there... and I was... I was confused what the hell was going on and --" She stopped talking as she smiled sadly at her friend. "It was like an out-of-body experience kind of thing... I was actually hoping for the light and Kami's voice." She joked but it came out flat and so she sighed tucking a stray strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Where is that _baka,_ I will kick his ass!" Sango hissed angrily gritting her teeth.

"There's no need. I'm putting an end to this story…" Kagome said shaking her head. "Enough of this bull..."

"Kags…" Sango said suddenly, her heart going out to her friend who looked so lost and defeated. "Kags..." She said patting her friend's hand.

"Sango, I have until Friday and at the rate that I'm going, I don't think I can make him remember….besides he has someone now…" Kagome said. "I mean he admitted they dated and...shit..." Kagome sobbed unable to finish her sentence as her tears started falling. "Dammit..." She whispered wiping her tears with the neckline of her white shirt.

"What did you expect?" Sango asked moving closer to put an arm around Kagome's sahing shoulder. "Hey, stop crying..." She murmured touching her head against Kagome's. "We're still here..."

"I know...thanks." Kagome replied with a small smile. "But he could have told me she was lying, Sango and I'd readily believe him." She said. "Heck, he could have told me I was imagining her and I'd believe him. I _would_ have believed _everything_ he said…" She mumbled. "But he didn't say anything and that hurt."

"Still…" Sango said feeling her own eyes sting with unshed tears. _Gods, I'm so going to kill that baka. _She thought angrily.

"I know…he did not remember what we _were_ but he remembers what we are _now_." Kagome's voice cut through her thoughts. " I was expecting that at least he'd have the balls tell the girl she was mistaken because they never had a thing going or the guts to tell me that he's sorry because he changed his mind, we never really had a thing going between us so good riddance to me…"

"Don't do something you might regret later…" Sango said giving in to the urge to somewhat pacify her friend. "Think things over first..."

"I don't know Sango…" Kagome replied with a heavy breath.

"Kags…come on..."

"I wasn't mad to know he dated…" Kagome murmured and Sango frowned. "Well, a little but I wouldn't take that against him…I was mad that he didn't tell her we're dating now…I was hurt that he just stood there drowned in indecision, it was as if he couldn't choose so he chose to keep quiet…."

"Do you want us to go see Jose Cuervo again?" Sango said lightly referring to the bottle of Tequila that had them singing till the wee hours of the morning.

"We're at the shrine, Sango..." Kagome replied and Sango gave her friend an encouraging smile.

"They were right when they said love hurts, huh?" She joked and Kagome smiled.

"Yes…_and_ according to the _Little Prince_…" Kagome replied.

"If one allows one's heart to be tamed, one must expect some tears to fall…" Sango finished with a dramatic wave of her hand. They've been quoting the _Little Prince _since their third year in high school when Sango and Miroku's literature teacher asked their class to read the book and make a review. The pair in turn asked Kagome to read the book and make the review for them. But Kagome had Sango hooked on it too and for a year they treated it as their _moral _black book.

"I need a break…" Kagome said suddenly.

"I heard about a cruise…" Sango replied. "I mean you know cruises are excit--"

"I'm going on a road trip but I have to finish my duties for the debating team first…" Kagome replied as if not hearing her friend. Sango watched as Kagome's expression became thoughtful.

"I'll go with you." Sango volunteered but Kagome automatically shook her head.

"No, you're pregnant, I'd rather face a million hidden girlfriends of Inuyasha than risk you and the baby…" She said.

"But you need someone…" Sango pressed.

"I don't…for now. I'll give you a call and come home as soon as possible…." Kagome replied squeezing her friend's hand.

"You'll be here before the month ends?" Sango asked and Kagome smiled.

"I don't know…" She said.

"If you are to get laid, use protection, will you?" Sango said seriously and Kagome stared at her incredulously before bursting into laughter.

"You are…Gods…what are you, Sango?" Kagome asked holding her stomach as she laughed.

"What?! You're going on a road trip…there'll be a million good-looking guys…I mean…"

"You're crazy…" Kagome said shaking her head.

"I'm just practical…" Sango said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm not going to get myself laid! Gods!" Kagome stated. "Hello, I've sworn off men...temporarily."

"Okay…but if you do…use protection…" Sango advised which had Kagome laughing again.

"Argh! Stop, let's not talk about this anymore…" She said tryiong to catch her breath.

"He'll find you, Kagome." Sango said suddenly and Kagome stopped laughing at once.

"That's another favor I need to ask from you…" She said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"He'll come to you…tell him I went some place far…I want so badly to win this tournament and I don't want him barging in demanding that I go home with him…" Kagome replied hastily and Sango frowned.

"But he'll find out…" She said. "hello, he's a demon." She added.

"Still, I'm trying to buy time…I'll be in my dorm for three days…that would be the last place he'd go looking for me…please…" Kagome pleaded. "I need to make it up to the debating team by winning this tournament. I. Badly. Need. To. I abandoned then for crying out loud."

"Don't you think you're taking this too far?" Sango asked uneasily. "I'm sure Inuyasha will--"

"I just need space, Sango…to mull things over…" Kagome said, her shoulders slumping forward in defeat. "I need to think... I need to be far away from him...I need to sort my life back..." She added, her voice growing sad with each word. "Sango hugged her tight and Kagome returned the embrace gratefully.

"Okay…please, wherever this sudden adventurism leads you…give me a call and don't forget to ask for my help if you need one." Sango whispered.

"I will and I won't…thanks…" Kagome replied before letting her friend go. They stared at each other and averted their faces to hastily wipe their tears.

"Be careful, okay?" Sango said with a teary smile before hugging her friend tight again.

"I will..." Kagome replied. "All I need is time..."

-----------------------

-----------------------

Inuyasha stared at the gold key in his hand. _I've seen something similar to this._ He thought as he turned the key over in his palm. He stood up and plopped down on his bed again uncertain where to start. _I should go and find Kagome._ He thought as he finally stood up and put a red, three-fourths shirt on, _But where does Kagome live?_ He took his shirt off again and threw the clothing on the floor. _Damn, this is not how this is supposed to happen._

"Inuyasha?"

"The door is open, Mom." Inuyasha replied and watched as his mother closed the door gently and faced him.

"How are you?" Mrs. Hirohito asked as she sat beside her son.

"I'm fucked up." Inuyasha replied and saw his mother winced at his language. "Sorry…" He murmured.

"It's okay…you're right, though…you really are _fucked up._" Mrs. Hirohito replied sighing and Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm a bad influence on you, Mom." He said looking at his mother.

"Why did you bring Kagome here, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Hirohito asked.

"Because I want you to know her…" Inuyasha replied.

"Why?"

"Because…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Because…?"

"Because I love her…" He replied and his mother smiled when she realized how their conversation is making her son very uncomfortable.

"You hurt her today…" She said watching the youth's averted face.

"I know…" Inuyasha replied and Mrs. Hirohito sighed.

"Why didn't you say something about what Paris is to you while Kagome was still here?" She asked watching her son raked clawed hands through his waist-length silver hair.

"Because I don't want to hurt Paris' feelings…" Inuyasha replied distractedly.

"So you'd rather hurt Kagome's?" Mrs. Hirohito inquired, her brows furrowing.

"Mom…"

"Inuyasha, come on…how would you feel if Kagome brought you to her house and someone hugged and kissed her telling you he's her boyfriend…"

"I'd probably kill him." Inuyasha replied without hesitation. "Damn, I'd probably skin him alive." He added as an afterthought unaware how his mother winced at his description.

"Exactly…We were waiting for you to do something to rectify the misunderstanding…" She said instead. "I know Kagome was waiting for you to say something..."

"But…"

"But you just stood there letting Kagome believe the worst." Mrs. Hirohito continued holding up a hand. "And it went downhill from there."

"Mom, you're not helping!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Come on Inuyasha…you're smarter than this…"

"What should I do?" Inuyasha asked. "She hates me now..."

"You and she should talk…" Mrs. Hirohito advised. Inuyasha sat quietly for while before he asked the question that's been nagging him since he and Kagome set foot inside their living room.

"Mom, how do you know Kagome…?" He inquired and heard his mother's sigh.

"It's a long story…but I'll tell you about it soon…" Mrs. Hirohito replied placatingly. _Just figure it out soon or you're really going to lose her for real. _She thought before she bade Inuyasha goodbye and stepped out of his room.

-----------------------

-----------------------

"Sango…" Inuyasha said and winced at the coldness in the girl's voice.

"Hirohito…what can I do for you?" He heard Sango's reply from the other line.

"I…I…Do you know where Kagome is?" Inuyasha asked. It has been two days since he last saw her and he was losing his mind trying to find her. He couldn't find any Higurashi listed on the telephone directory and his family was not helping either by keeping mum on the whole incident and merely giving him scathing and pitying looks - Sesshoumaru the scathing and his parents the pitying.

"It's scary that you do not know the whereabouts of the woman you _claim_ to love…" Sango retorted and Inuyasha clenched his fist shattering the glass he was holding. He stared blankly at the drops of blood staining the beige carpet. If Sango heard a crash, she did not give any indication.

"I need to talk to her…" He said and heard Sango snort.

"What for, are you some idiot who happens to derive pleasure in hurting my friend?" She replied.

"I wouldn't hurt Kagome, Sango!" Inuyasha hissed, his temper wearing thin. Why was everyone keeping Kagome away from him. How was he supposed to make it up to her if he couldn't find her?

"Tsk…don't you think it's rather too late for that?" Sango asked with a derisive snort.

"You don't know the whole story!" Inuyasa insisted as he stood up looking around his bedroom for a towel to wipe his bloody hands with.

"I know more than you do, _baka_." Sango replied hotly and Inuyasha took a deep breathe to calm himself.

"I just want to talk to her…please…" He pleaded cradling the phone in his shoulder as he hastily pulled a towel inside his linen closet.

"She does not want to talk to you…" Sango replied without emotion.

"I will find her…"

"She doesn't want to be found either." Sango said and Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Sango..please…I'm begging you…" He said trying to keep his temper in check. "I need to see her, please..."

"Wrong woman to be begging to…" Sango replied cold-heartedly. "You can grovel and die for all I fucking care."

"I have to see her, I have to talk to her, I have to hear her voice or else…" Inuyasha trasiled off, his heart constricting at the idea of not seeing kagome ever again. "I have to..."

"Or else what, Hirohito?" Sango hissed.

"Or else I'm going to die…" Inuyasha replied as he sat down on his bed again cradling his temple with his free hand. "I am going to die without her so please..."

"Extend my condolences to your family then…" Sango replied and Inuyasha heard the harsh click on the other line signaling the end of their conversation. He looked at the cell phone in his hand and threw it on the uncarpeted part of the marble floor obtaining some sort of satisfaction when it shattered into pieces.

-----------------------

-----------------------

"Was that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked his wife.

"Yes, that was the king of the _bakas."_ Sango replied as she glared at her cell phone.

"Is it a good idea not to tell him where Kagome is?" Miroku voiced his concern carefully. He knew first hand what they meant about hell not comparable to a woman's fury.

"Miroku, look at what he did to Kagome. I would have killed that idiot had Kagome not stopped me!" Sango nearly yelled. "That idiot!"

"But he will forget…the new moon is tomorrow…" Miroku said a soft voice. "Would you rather that he forgets our friend permanently knowing how Kagome tried so hard to have him remember?"

"He does not deserve her!" Sango declared with vehemence. "He doesn't deserve any part of her, she's too good for him, too kind, too loving, too Kagome!"

"It's not up to us to dictate if he deserves her or not." Miroku answered back. 'This is their relationship, they should be the one to solve this..."

"What's this, Miroku? Are you taking that Hirohito's side?!" Sango demanded, her voice rising drastically.

"I'm not taking anyone's side…but I too _remember_ what Inuyasha and Kagome were, Sango…" Miroku said with a sigh.

"What they were is different from what they are now!" Sango protested. "He forgot!"

"He didn't want to." Miroku insisted. "Our friends deserve to find each other. They deserve a second chance."

"Kagome is giving that _baka_ all the chance she could give but what did she get in return…tears?!"

"Sango…"

"No, Inuyasha does not deserve our help or our pity…"

"But darling…"

"He does not, Miroku! Why the hell are you doing this?!" Sango snapped and Miroku let out a long breath.

"Because I too love someone, Sango and I would probably die when they keep me from seeing you…" He said and instantly Sango's expression softened.

"But our case is different from Inuyasha and Kagome's." She said.

"How different? Inuyasha has a heart too... I'm not saying that Kagome is wrong or that Inuyasha is right…all I'm saying is we should both give them a chance to decide between themselves if they're right or wrong for each other." Miroku insisted and Sango sighed.

"But he keeps on hurting her…"

"The reason he's able to hurt her so much is because she loves him and he her. Come on, dear…we both know that love is no bed of roses…it takes work and our friends need all the help we can give." Miroku pleaded, enfolding his wife in a hug.

"Okay. But let's wait until tomorrow when the debate championship will be finished. Kagome made me promise to keep Inuyasha away until then…"

"But the new moon…"

"The new moon is tomorrow…they still have time." Sango said with resolve.

"But…"

"I promised Kagome, Miroku." She replied. "And I haven't broken any promise to Kagome and Inuyasha and the new moon is not going to make me start now..."

"Fine." Miroku relented with a heavy sigh. "Fine..."

-----------------------

-----------------------

Inuyasha sighed as he put the telephone down. He hurriedly picked his keys up. He had not expected Miroku to call him after his disastrous conversation with Sango yesterday but he was glad he did. Something caught his eye and he hurriedly snatched the gold necklace lying on top of his study table.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Out." He replied curtly.

"Where?"

"Tokyo University." He mumbled.

"Tell Kagome I said hello…" Sesshoumaru said as he returned to reading the newspaper.

"What are you and Kagome _really_, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped to glare at his brother.

"What am I to you?" Sesshoumaru asked without looking up.

"You're my brother, _baka_!" Inuyasha hissed hating his brother's stoic expression. He couldn't remember a time when his older brother got riled up.

"Well I guess that makes her my sister." Sesshoumaru replied and Inuyasha just stared at him. "What?" Sesshoumaru asked looking up.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked back.

"Leave already, you're wasting time." Sesshoumaru said in his usual bored drawl..

"Sess…"

"What?"

"Thank you…" Inuyasha said sincerely.

"What for?" Sesshoumaru inquired with an arch of his brow.

"For realizing she'd choose me over you anytime." Inuyasha replied as he started to walk out of the manor.

"I'm having the swords sharpened and I'll be waiting for you when you come back…" Sesshoumaru intoned smoothly and Inuyasha smirked.

"Sure, I miss kicking your ass…" He said before he ran out of the door.

-----------------------

-----------------------

Kagome smiled as another camera flashed. She had shaken endless hands extended her way and she has gone hoarse thanking everyone aver and over.

"Congatulations!" Hojo said with a wide grin. "You really whooped their asses."

"Thanks." Kagome replied with a soft laugh as more students came over to shake her hand.

"Kagome, the rest of the debating team is going to Hokkaido University to participate in the open tournament!" Natomi yelled excitedly as Kagome put her trophy down. They won against Meiji University and she bagged the Best Speaker Award.

"Hokkaido University? That's a few hours drive…" Kagome said wrinkling her nose.

"That's the exciting part!" Lei said as she came over to hug Kagome and shake her hand too. "You have a fans club." She whispered in Kagome's ear and Kagome laughed aloud.

"They're not mine…they're Akio's…the students couldn't get over the fact that Akio told the second Speaker of Meiji University to sit down because she's embarrassing herself…"

"I caught that on tape…that was precious…" Lei replied winking at her.

"Wait, about this open tournament…are you guys all going?" Kagome asked.

"Well, yes…it would be fun!" Akemi said smiling broadly as Hojo put his hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Well…" Kagome hesitated.

"Come on! We went last year and there were a zillion hot guys parading around in that school, it's worth the travel!" Aiko said shrieking excitedly.

"Hmm…" Kagome wrinkled her nose as she tried to think about the offer.

"Come on, you're no fun!" Akio said winking at the other members.

"Okay…but I'm going back to the dorm first to change…" Kagome replied smiling at her friends.

"Meet us at Stone Free…in say, thirty minutes?"

"Okay, have you guys packed?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" The girls chorused earning a laugh from Kagome.

"See you at Stone Free then…" Kagome said waving goodbye at her teammates.

-----------------------

-----------------------

Inuyasha cursed softly as he stared at the traffic in front of him. He looked at his red, Timex sports watch again and let out another curse. According to Miroku, Kagome's debate will end at four.

_Come on!_ He groaned honking his car impatiently. _It's five thirty already, give me a break!_ He thought as he rolled his window down asking a passing police officer what caused the traffic, his frown deepened when he learned it was a car accident. Sighing, he groped for his phone and cursed again when he realized he broke the thing yesterday. _Damn, today is_ _not my day._

-----------------------

-----------------------

Hojo's smile widened as he watched Kagome, wearing a red and white striped blouse and hip-hugging jeans, make her way towards them.

"We ordered for you, is tempura alright?" Natomi asked Kagome and the younger girl grinned.

"Aw, you know me so well…" Kagome replied as she sat down beside Akio.

"We will leave after dinner, the tournament starts tomorrow morning but it's a long drive so…" Akio said and the rest of the team nodded.

"I'm so _excited…_" Akemi announced clutching her hands to her chest.

"The men must really be gorgeous to have you worked up like this…" Kagome observed as the waiter placed their orders before them.

"Yeah they are...just wait and see." Akemi replied and Kagome snorted.

"I've sworn off men." She replied.

"The women are not bad-looking either." Akio said earning a boo from the girls.

-----------------------

-----------------------

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards the debating team's office and growled in frustration when he saw the padlocked door.

_I'm too late._ He thought sniffing the air_. She was here more than an hour ago…_ He ran back towards the almost abandoned parking lot and walked up to the guard manning his post.

"Sir, have spotted the Tokyo Debating team here earlier?" He asked and the guard nodded.

"Yes I heard they'll be having dinner at Stone Free…" The security guard answered adjusting his blue uniform.

"Thanks…" Inuyasha replied as he sprinted to his car.

-----------------------

-----------------------

"You guys ready?" Akio asked his teammates and smiled when everyone nodded.

"Oh Friday acoustic nights…" Akemi said watching as more people piled in.

"Okay…that explains the crowd…" Lei replied looking around.

"Where's Higurashi?" Hojo asked and Lei threw him a knowing look.

"Comfort Room…" Akemi replied rolling her eyes. "She's not going to disappear, Hojo…" She added seeing the worried look on the boy's face.

"Hmm…before we leave…" Akio said thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his finger.

"Oh, the evil glint." Lei said in mock horror.

"I hope Kagome is going to forgive him…" Natomi said with a grin as Akio stood up and walked towards the host.

"Forgive what?" Kagome asked her teammates as she eyed Akio curiously.

"Nothing…" Natomi replied smiling guiltily as Akio walked back to their table.

"Hi, Kagome…" Akio said.

"I hate it when you grin like that…" Kagome replied wrinkling her nose. "It means you're up to something… _not_ good…" She added when Akio looked at her innocently. The microphone sounded and the booming voice of the host silenced the crowd.

"Good evening. Welcome to Stone Free's Friday Acoustic Nights. Let's all welcome the Tokyo University Debating Team who won the recently-concluded Debate Olympics." The host announced and the club burst into claps and whistles.

"And tonight, we are very lucky to have the opportunity of hearing the sweet voice of the Dabate Olymmpic's Best Speaker, Miss Kagome Higurashi." More claps, whistles and catcalls as Kagome stared at her teammates.

"Be glad I'm in a good mood…" She whispered in Akio's ear before she stood up.

"We're leaving after your song…" Akio replied grinning as Kagome rolled her eyes at him…

Inuyasha pushed his way inside the bar. He scanned the crowd for Kagome and sighed with relief when he saw her walk towards the stage. _I found you._ He thought as he sat on a nearby table, far from the stage.

"Congratulations, Kagome for winning the Best Speaker award." He heard the host said and Inuyasha smiled proudly as he watched her thank the host but frowned instantly when someone yelled 'Marry Me, Kagome' in the crowd.

"My, they're excited to see you tonight…" The host chuckled and Kagome smiled waving at the group of people near the stage who enthusiastically clapped their hands. "Okay, Kagome…the stage is yours…" The host announced as Kagome nodded to the guitarist beside her. The urge to run up the stage and kiss Kagome senseless was too much that Inuyasha groaned. He listened with rapt attention though just like the rest of the crowd when the guitar sounded and Kagome's voice filled the bar.

_**Let me sleep**_

_**For when I sleep**_

_**I dream that you are here**_

_**You're mine**_

_**And all my fears are left behind**_

_**I float on air**_

_**The nightingale sings gentle lullabies**_

_**So let me close my eyes**_

Kagome felt familiar twitch in her heart. The first time Inuyasha heard her sing was when she sang this song. _The first time_. That first time felt like a century to her. Too much has happened...they were through so much only to end up like this.

-----------------------

-----------------------

Something in Inuyasha's mind snapped when he heard the familiar song. He stared at the stage incredulously as images flashed before his eyes. An abandoned park, the swing, a rose, _that _song… _And Kagome._

"_Sing for me, Kagome…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Please, sing_ _for me…"_

_**And sleep**_

_**A chance to dream**_

_**So I can see the face I long to touch**_

_**To kiss**_

_**But only dreams can bring me this**_

_**So let the moon**_

_**Shine softly on the boy I long to see**_

_**And maybe when he dreams**_

_**He'll dream of me**_

Inuyasha's heartbeat raced as more memories flooded in - Kagome throwing him an energy ball, Kagome and their detention together, Kagome and his offer to help her with Chemistry…

"_What I'm saying is you're failing chemistry and you need a tutor whereas I'm failing in my lovelife and I need someone to make Kikyo jealous…."_

"_And…."_

"_And you're perfect for the part since as you told me yourself you don't like me or find me sexually stimulating and stuff…"_

"_And…?"_

"_And I am a perfect tutor since I excel in Chemistry, Physic and Math and you'll be my perfect girlfriend' since only you can make Kikyo jea-"_

"_I wonder if she'll miss you when you die Hirohito."_

Kagome. His. The feisty Kagome who comforted and cried for him. His Kagome... whom he _forgot_…

_**I'll hide beneath the clouds**_

_**And whisper to the evening stars**_

_**They tell me love is just a dream away**_

_**Dream away**_

_**Dream away**_

_**Dream away**_

_What were you doing?" She whispered as she touched her bruised lips while her other hand braced against his chest for support._

"_I'm tired of us being_ _just_ _friends…"_

Kagome smiled at Natomi's dazed expression. _I must have looked the same when he first kissed me._ She thought and he couldn't the slice of pain that she felt in her heart. It kills her to let him go. It killed her before, it's going to do worst now...

-----------------------

-----------------------

Inuyasha looked keenly at the woman on the stage. His woman. _Mine._ He thought clenching his fist when he felt his youkai growl excitedly at his thoughts. _Mine. Mine. Mine alone._

**_A dream away_**

"_I promise to always look for you, I promise that even when my mind will not remember, my heart will…"_

"_Only with you and no one else…"_

"_You are mine, Kagome…"_

Kagome felt her eyes well-up. _Ah, gosh...don't cry!._ She thought desperately as she smiled at her friends. Their happy faces making her sadder. Averting her gaze, she stared at the glass windows, the pale moon hanging innocently in the starless sky. The same moon which signaled Inuyasha forgetting completely. _Goodbye, Inuyasha…_ She thought before she smiled at the crowd, her eyes blurring with her unshed tears.

_**So let the moon**_

_**Shine softly on the boy I long to see**_

_**And maybe when he dreams**_

_**He'll dream of me**_

"_Don't train too hard you might get sick…"_

"_Keh, where's your faith in your mate, woman?"_

"_Don't forget to eat on time…"_

"_I won't._

"_Don't forget to pray and think of me before you sleep…"_

"_I won't I promise…"_

"_Don't forget me, Inuyasha."_

"_I promise I won't_ _forget you, not ever…Kagome…_

Inuyasha gripped the edge of the table painfully. He promised her he won't forget but he did. She remembered and he did not…

"_Gods, I can't let you go…I can't let_ _us_ _go…"_

"_Kagome,_ _I'm not going away_

"_I love you so much_ _Inuyasha, I can't even begin to explain it…"_

Inuyasha felt bile rise in his throat as he remembered her tears…

"_Are we serious? Because it seems to me this is all a joke."_

"_Kagome, please, don't do this to us…"_

"_You told me there was no one. You_ _promised_ _me there'll be no one else…"_

"_Kagome…_"

He remembered promising her he'd never forget and he remembered forgetting…She remembered _them_ and he didn't… _But what matters is I do now… I remember us now, Kagome._

**_Oooohhh_**

**_Dream of me_**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome descended the stage amidst whistles and catcalls when the song finished and he clutched the golden necklace securely drawing comfort from the cold feel of the miniscule key against his palm. He longs to touch her, to make sure that she's real. He slowly slipped the gold chain into his neck as he stood up to approach Kagome's table.

_How could I have forgotten you, my mate?_

**Author's Note:**

**Argh, I'm flooded with hate mails. Hey, keep your cool. It's not my fault that I was born with a twisted mind. Hehehe. **


	56. The Chase

**Happy Birthday Inuheartskag!**

**CHAPTER 56:** **THE CHASE**

_Inuyasha watched as Kagome descended the stage amidst whistles and catcalls when the song finished and he clutched the golden necklace securely drawing comfort from the cold feel of the miniscule key against his palm. He longs to touch her, to make sure that she's real. He slowly slipped the gold chain into his neck as he stood up to approach Kagome's table._

_How could I have forgotten you, my mate?_

Inuyasha tried to move closer but stopped when someone latched an arm around his waist.

"Inu…" Kikyo grinned drunkenly and Inuyasha quelled the urge to roll his eyes.

"Kikyo…" He said as he pried her arm off him but she just hugged him with both arms.

"Inu-kun…I'm feeling rather naughty tonight…let's go somewhere more _private…_Kikyo whispered as she drew circles on his chest. Inuyasha's stomach flinched with disgust.

"I have something more important to do…" Inuyasha said as he pushed her to the side. Kikyo pouted for all she's worth and clutched his shirt when he took a step.

"Why are you like this? I am making the first move…I remember when you used to follow me around but now it seems you don't want my company." Kikyo recited in a hurt voice and Inuyasha craned his neck as he looked for Kagome.

"Kikyo, stop." Inuyasha said trying to push her away again but she just held on tighter.

"Who are you looking for, the Miko wannabe? I'm more of a woman than that spoiled, ugly brat.." Kikyo murmured rubbing her breast against his arms.

"Don't _dare_ say those things about Kagome again." Inuyasha replied, his eyes growing cold.

"Or what, Inu-kun...are you gonna hurt me?" Kikyo teased rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"Leave me alone…before I use my claws on you." Inuyasha retorted in a serious tone as he tightened his hold on her shoulder, his claws digging into her flesh. Kikyo blanched as she struggled to move away from him.

"Well, be flattered I gave your sorry hanyou ass attention, you _baka_! You don't know what you're missing!" Kikyo shrieked as she ineffectively kicked Inuyasha's shin making her tumble and fall in the process. Inuyasha looked at the girl disgustedly.

"Pathetic…" He whispered as he scanned the bar for Kagome.

"Inuyasha, come back here!!" Kikyo yelled and Inuyasha exited the bar hurriedly. _Shit._ He thought as he tried to sniff the air for Kagome but got a nose-full of different scents. _Kagome, where are you?_ He thought as he looked around wearily.

---------------

---------------

"Hey…." Akio said as he watched Kagome's morose expression.

"Huh?" Kagome asked smiling at her passenger as she took her eyes off the road for a second.

"What's bothering you?" Akio asked the girl whom everyone at the debating circle considered their little sister, everyone except Hojo whose feelings towards Kagome were obviously not platonic.

"Nothing…I'm just thinking…" Kagome replied.

"Kagome, love is never easy…" Akio said knowingly and Kagome laughed.

"What's with people today? Earlier, Natomi told me loving is holding on when the person is too difficult to hold…" Kagome said, laughing softly.

"You're very transparent, you know…we could read you like an open book…" Akio said and Kagome sighed.

"Gods, I miss him…" She murmured, her eyes watering a little and she furiously blinked the tears away.

"So what the hell are we doing driving to Hokkaido when you obviously would rather be somewhere else?" Akio asked and Kagome smiled tearfully.

"I'm giving him space…" She stated matter-of-factly and Akio arched his brow.

"Even if he didn't ask for one?"

"Yeah, that's how giving I am…"Kagome replied, smiling at Akio. _Besides, he forgot completely, I was too late._

"Third party?" Akio asked and Kagome nodded her head. _Third party and a spell gone bad…_

"Hm.." Kagome said training her eyes on the road.

"His or yours?" The older man looked thoughtful as he glanced at Kasgome's averted face.

"What kind of a question is that? Do you think I'd two-time him, I love for heaven's sake!" Kagome replied hotly as she gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Well then it must be a one-sided love…" Akio baited and Kagome's eyes glinted.

"What?!"

"Come on, you were indignant when I suggested you two-timing him when you obviously love him meaning to say that when you love a person, loving another is out of the question…right?"

"Of course…" Kagome replied rolling her eyes.

"Well then if you're not the one two-timing, then he is…since you said earlier that a third party is involved…correct?"

"Where exactly are you heading with this argument?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes and Akio smiled knowing that Kagome's debater instinct has kicked in.

"Process…" Akio taunted and Kagome raised her brow. "See here, you _implied_ it's preposterous to suggest that you are two-timing him because as you said you love him so the two-timing must have come from his side, if he's able to two-time you, it's safe to say he does not love you…does he?" Akio asked and Kagome sighed.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, we men are not that difficult to figure out…" Akio said patronizingly and Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"I was jealous and hurt…" She said.

"Why?" Akio inquired.

"Because I'm human?" Kagome snapped. "Aren't jealousy and pain natural emotions?"

"No that's not my question, why were you jealous, don't you trust him?" Akio asked and Kagome's heart jumped to her throat.

"You weren't there, you didn't know what happened…" Kagome said, her temper rising as she realized that she took Akio's bait.

"That's what you need…an outsider to look at things differently, you're too involved to be unbiased…"

"Fine Akio…humor me…analyze mine and Inuyasha's situation…" Kagome challenged and Akio stared at her thoughtfully.

"He's awfully showy and affectionate for someone who's not supposed to be in love with you…I mean he brings you lunch, drops by the debaters circle's office just to say hello and kiss your forehead, I mean, man…cheesy…he makes the rest of us guys look bad and that's something you shouldn't just ignore, Kagome. Him going out of his way to do little things for you…"

"Stop already, you're going to make me cry…" Kagome said inhaling air to prevent the sobs from coming. But Akio wasn't finished yet.

"He loves you and he's letting everyone know. Even if you hadn't told us that you guys are dating, I would still know because your face lights up when he's near and he stares at you like some sick puppy when you're not looking…" Akio said and Kagome laughed, her tears running down her cheeks unbidden.

"Don't let him hear you call him a puppy…" Kagome chastised gently.

"Come on, Kags, you're like my baby sister but this sudden display of cowardice is just way below you…"

"I'm scared…"

"That?" Akio prodded.

"I'd lose him…"

"You are losing him by being stubborn…" He replied wisely and Kagome's vision blurred as more tears fell.

"But I was hurt too…" Kagome reasoned. _And this time I would rather that he come to me on his own._

"Of course you are…it wouldn't be love if it's all happiness and no pain…" Akio philosophically replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked suddenly as she groped for her handkerchief.

"Because you've found each other and that's a difficult thing to do…half of this world's population is walking and wandering aimlessly, looking for what you and Inuyasha share…"

"Are you one of them?" Kagome asked in a jest and was surprised when Akio sighed.

"May be…" He replied with a shrug.

"Well, that's because you're looking to far…" Kagome said.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, are you really that dense? Here I am _nearly_ falling in love with you hearing you talk but there's someone already in love with you even when you're not talking…" Kagome said.

"Is this payback for making you cry?" Akio asked and Kagome laughed.

"No, it's payback for making me realize how much of a _baka_ I am…" Kagome replied smiling as she saw the confused look on Akio's face.

--------------

--------------

Inuyasha opened Kagome's door silently as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. He had combed Tokyo for her and went back to the dorm hoping she was waiting for him there. If he disliked Kikyo before, he hates her now with such ferocity he felt like snapping her neck in two for making him lose Kagome. He unpacked his new cell phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

"Hello, good evening…" Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha raised his brow at his brother's manners and realized that his older brother did not know his new number.

"Sess…" Inuyasha said.

"Inu_baka_?" He heard Sesshoumaru drawl from the other line and Inuyasha smirked.

"Something nasty crawled inside your ass?" He retorted and heard Sesshoumaru's bored sigh.

"What do you want, I'm rather busy?"

"Busy with reading? You should have been a librarian." Inuyasha taunted letting his frustrations out on his brother.

"Just because you can't read doesn't mean we can't too…" Sesshoumaru replied and Inuyasha nearly grinned.

"Nice."

"What do you want Inu_baka_?"

"I lost Kagome…again…" Inuyasha said and he felt his heart twitch painfully.

"Again?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"I remember…us…." He replied and heard Sesshoumaru's sharp intake of breath.

"Where are you?" He inquired.

"Dorm."

"Wait for me, I'll come over." Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha looked at his cell phone incredulously.

_I guess that means Sesshoumaru is taking his promise seriously._ He thought as he flipped his cell phone close.

--------------

--------------

The team reached Hokkaido University before twelve midnight and quickly settled themselves in a hotel - two people per bedroom. Kagome roomed with tempura-loving Aiko.

"Where are those hot men Akemi mentioned?" Aiko asked as they put their clothes inside the closet.

"Asleep? Since it's past midnight…" Kagome replied as she hung her pink business suit beside the yellow and white she unpacked earlier.

"They shouldn't be asleep since I'm still awake!" Aiko replied with a pout and Kagome laughed softly. They took a bath and Aiko fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow leaving Kagome finally to her thoughts. Sighing, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Hmm…the subscriber cannot be reached?" She said aloud as she tried for the eleventh time. "I hope nothing has happened to him…."

"Kagome?" Aiko inquired as she opened her eyes lazily.

"Oh sorry, go back to sleep…I'm just talking to myself…" Kagome said and her roommate smiled lazily and closed her eyes. Kagome turned her cell phone to vibra mode and placed it under her pillow. _Where are you, Inuyasha?_ She thought before she followed Aiko's lead and let sleep claim her.

--------------

--------------

"When did this happen?" Sesshoumaru asked taking the cold Heineken beer Inuyasha handed him.

"Earlier tonight…I heard her sing and something in my head snapped."

"I see…" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you angry that you remembered this late?"

"No, I'm angry that I lost her again…"

"Have you called her friends to ask where she is?" Sesshoumartu inquired and Inuyasha shook his head.

"I can't, I don't have their numbers, they're stored in my old phone."

"You, Inuyasha, are giving the word _idiocy_ a whole new meaning…" Sesshoumaru smirked as he sipped his beer.

"I'm sorry if such lapse in judgment is making you uncomfortable oh mighty, all-knowing fluffster…" Inuyasha replied smirking too.

"Hn…" Sesshoumaru grunted and Inuyasha sighed.

"How come my youkai didn't call for her?"

"It did…you were just too busy being a hentai to notice…" Sesshoumaru replied with amusement.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"You were supposed to remember first and your youkai was supposed to wake Kagome up and she'll remember after you…"

"What happened?"

"You were occupied? You were immediately _physically_ attracted to her and the attraction I think made your youkai thought you remembered…" Sesshoumaru retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"So it proceeded to wake Kagome's memories up?" Inuyasha asked ignoring his brother's uncharacteristic action.

"Hm…"

"And you know about this because…?" Inuyasha asked and this time Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Because I'm not a _baka_ like my supposedly smart younger brother…" He answered smoothly.

"I hope she's okay…" Inuyasha said and a broken voice and Sesshoumaru raised his brow.

"Is it just me or are you really an idiot?" He asked.

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped. His nerves were already frayed with worry and Sesshoumaru playing smart-ass was making him feel worst.

"Can't you feel if she's okay?" His brother asked with a frown. "Wait, she's okay, right?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Inuyasha queried and Sesshoumaru looked at him with annoyance.

"Inuyasha, we are talking about _your_ mate, of course you're supposed to feel if she's alright, _idiot_!" He drawled with irritation.

"She is…" Inuyasha replied after a minute. They both expelled sighs of relief.

"Good…" Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly. "Now, concentrate and find her…" He commanded.

"How?"

"The same way you were able to discern that she's okay." Sesshoumaru impatiently replied.

"Okay…" Inuyasha replied closing his eyes.

"Kagome is unlucky to fall in love with the dull-headed brother…" Sesshoumaru whispered and Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.

"Hey, stop feeling sorry because she chose me."

"Whatever…go find her already before I lose my patience and throw you outside the window."

"As if you can…" Inuyasha replied before closing his eyes again.

--------------

--------------

""Akemi was right about the men…" Aiko said dreamily grabbing Kagome's arm. The team had decided to shop and look around Hokkaido after they qualified for the elimination rounds.

"They make your day, huh?" Kagome teased and Aiko let out a contented sigh.

"Did you see the first speaker from the other team, he was positively drooling over you!" Lei announced excitedly and Akemi and Natomi nodded their heads.

"He was drooling over Akio, he's absolutely dashing today." Kagome said looking pointedly at Kira.

"He is…" The older girl agreed and they all raised their brows.

"So you like him? Why not do something about it?" Lei asked.

"He's obviously in love with you, that's why…" Kira replied rolling her eyes at Lei.

"Come on, I know Akio since before diapers were invented, it would be like incest to like him back romantically!" Lei replied shuddering at the idea and Akemi cleared her throat meaningfully when the men approached their table.

"Did you sleep well, Higurashi?" Hojo asked, a b;ush tinting his cheeks.

"I did, thank you." Kagome replied.

"Umm…" Hojo started and stopped when an older man approached their table.

"Good afternoon…" The man greeted and they all replied bowing their heads.

"I'm Mr. Kiro Saitoh of Elite Models Inc." The man introduced and they all raised their brows.

"And…" Akio asked, his brow furrowing.

"And is it okay if I talk with the lady alone?" He asked looking at Kagome.

"No, we don't think so…" Akemi replied grasping Kagome's hand under the table. Mr. Saitoh chuckled giving them each his business card and showing then his i.d. which the team examined meticulously.

"See, I really am who I told you I am and I don't wish to harm your friend, I merely want to give her an offer…"

"What offer?" Hojo asked standing behind Kagome's chair.

"A client is looking for a new face to represent their product and I think your friend is just perfect for the job…"

"What product?" Aiko asked.

"Shampoo…"

"Ohhh…" The team replied except Kagome who remained quiet all throughout the conversation.

"The auditions are ongoing at Hotel Sapporo. If you're interested, please…we'd really love to see you there." Mr. Saitoh said smiling kindly at Kagome.

"Papa?" A little girl approached and Mr. Saitoh patted the child's head affectionately.

"This is my daughter, Rio." Mr. Saitoh introduced and Lei squealed.

"Such a pretty girl!" Lei said and Akio rolled his eyes.

"So Miss…."

"Kagome Higurashi." Natomi supplied eagerly.

"So Miss Kagome Higurashi, I hope to see you at the auditions. Good afternoon, it's a pleasure meeting you all." The man took his hat off and bowed before them before taking his daughter's hand to leave.

"You should go!" Akemi urged.

"Kagome, this is an opportunity of a lifetime!" Aiko seconded.

"I want to be a lawyer, not a model…" Kagome replied rolling her eyes at her teammates.

"Well, a lawyer slash model is more impressive…" Natomi said grinning.

"It's not part of my plan…" Kagome said wrinkling her nose.

"Wow, who lives by plans nowadays. It's better to just go with the flow and think of the plan when you're in deep waters…"

"And drown and die…" Akio said and the girls scowled at him.

"Don't be an ass…" Kira spoke for the first time, blushing furiously.

"I'm just stating the obvious." Akio replied defensively and the others swiveled their gazes to look at him.

"What obvious, you can't even see the obvious!" Kira said hotly and they all turned to look at the girl.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Akio asked and Hojo nodded while the girls rolled their eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you meditate on that and form a rebuttal…I'm eager to hear it." Kira said as she stood up.

"What's wrong with her?" Akio asked Lei who scowled at him.

"What's wrong with you…you're so dense!" Lei replied as she stood up to follow her friend.

"Girls are so complicated…" Hojo said and swallowed convulsively when he heard the women growled.

"Come on Akio, we women are not that difficult to figure out…" Kagome said patting Akio's back as she followed the others.

--------------

--------------

"Are you sure she's here, we've been going around in circles for more than a week now!" Sesshoumaru said as they parked and ate at a local restaurant in Kyoto.

"I _sensed_ that she was here!" Inuyasha replied stubbornly, "But she already left…" He added as he closed his eyes trying to find Kagome. _She was here_ _a few_ _days ago…_He thought sadly. They immediately drove to Hokkaido after two days of Inuyasha trying to sense Kagome. Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru that he somehow _felt_ that Kagome went north and Sesshoumaru agreed when he read on a local newspaper that Hokkaido University is holding an open debate tournament but when they got there the tournament has ended. They were able to confirm though that indeed the Tokyo University Debaters Circle participated and won in the event.

"No wonder you're losing your mate, you moron!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Look Sess, I'm not used to this sensing my mate when she's miles away thing! I can sense what Kagome is doing or is up to when she's not an island away!" Inuyasha retorted his temper flaring. They have traveled back to Tokyo after a night in Hokkaido because that's where Inuyasha felt Kagome went but they saw no sign of Kagome or the Tokyo University Debating Team there. And now they're in Kyoto and tempers were running high.

"You wouldn't be sensing for her had you done your job as her mate!"

"I know and I'm sorry I'm such a lousy husband!" Inuyasha said, his eyes sparkling with what looked like unshed tears and he looked away from Sesshoumaru quickly.

"I'm sorry…" Sesshoumaru said patting Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I tried calling her but she's not picking up…" Inuyasha said and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I tried calling her too but…"

"I know Sess, I'm sorry for dragging you around…"

"You're getting soft." Sesshoumaru drawled and Inuyasha smirked.

"At least I can sense that she's okay…" Inuyasha said as he massaged his temple. " She's angry and I can't blame her, I'm such a fool…I should have told Paris off when she claimed that she's my girlfriend but I was too shock to see her to say or do anything. I kept thinking that Kagome would understand and that she'd believe me when I tell her later but…" Inuyasha bowed his head and sighed.

"You'll find her…" Sesshoumaru said gently as he motioned the waiter for the bill.

"I wish I'll find her soon or I'm going to lose my mind…" Inuyasha replied.

"She's very pretty…" They heard a boy's excited whisper.

"I heard she's really smart..." The waiter said sighing longingly and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru smirked catching each others eye.

"She's a pre-law student and a _debater._" The boy said proudly and Inuyasha's brow furrowed as they continued to listen.

"Tokyo University, right?" The waiter said and the boy sighed.

"She was ever so polite and friendly when we asked for her autograph the when their grout stopped over." The waitress said and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha heard murmurs of agreement.

"I hope she's still single..." Another waiter piped in.

"She is, I looked at her hands and she wasn't wearing any rings..."

"Marry me Kagome Higurashi…" A voice said and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's heads snapped. Inuyasha looked around for a sign of Kagome.

"I think we found your mate…" Sesshoumaru said, his voice filled with amusement.

"Where, where is she?" Inuyasha asked and Sesshoumaru pointed to the far corner of the restaurant.

"There…" He said and Inuyasha watched as Kagome tossed her hair smiling brightly at him on the television.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks you all for the overwhelming reviews!**


	57. Down Memory Lane

**I hear you, I hear you...here's the next chapter...ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 57:DOWN MEMORY LANE**

Kagome parked her car wearily at the bottom of the shrine steps. Her week was too busy for her to comprehend what happened. She was unlocking her car door when she heard her brother's voice.

"Nee-chan's here!" Souta yelled followed by a very shrill shriek. _I guess Sango's here too._ Kagome thought smiling. She took her Dolce and Gabbana shades off and waved at her brother and mother who were excitedly racing down the stairs.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said hugging her daughter. "We saw your commercial!" She added kissing her daughter's cheeks.

"My sister is so cool!" Souta said hugging Kagome's middle. "My claassmates are asking for your autograph, nee-chan! You're a star!"

"I know, aren't you lucky to have a sister like me?" Kagome teased kissing Souta's forehead. "What have you been eating, you're almost as tall as I?" Kagome asked pinching her brother's nose.

"But why didn't you call us?" Mrs. Higurashi asked smoothing Kagome's bangs off her face.

"My own stupidity, I left my phone at the hotel we stayed at in Hokkaido but we were on our way to Tokyo for the contract signing and I called the hotel and they promised to send my phone in but we had to travel to Kyoto to shot the commercial and I just got my phone back and its battery is dead." Kagome explained smiling at her mother.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, what matters is you're home safe…" Mrs. Higurashi replied smiling fondly at Kagome.

"Kagome!!!!" Sango shrieked hugging her friend.

"I gather you saw the commercial too?" Kagome replied grinning.

"Wow! I thought you're only going to some road trip but you ended up in a television commercial! I should have gone with you!" Sango said smiling widely at Kagome.

"It was by accident that I got the part…" Kagome started to explain and stopped when Mrs. Higurashi told them to finish the conversation upstairs as they were all huddled at the bottom of the shrine steps.

"Wow, my daughter is so lucky to have a famous godmother!" Sango said patting her still flat stomach."

"Daughter? You know of child's gender already?" Kagome asked.

"No, but I have a feeling…you know, mother's instinct." Sango replied as they made the long climb.

"Yeah right…" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right, what?" Sango asked arching her brow."

"I'm sure Miroku's _father_ instinct tells him he's going to have a _son_."

"Yeah, he told me…wait, how did you know?" Sango asked her friend.

"I'm psychic, remember?" Kagome replied.

"Psychic my ass!" Sango rejoined laughing as they finally reached the top of the steps.

---------------

---------------

"You and your youkai better talk, your instincts have gone mad…" Sesshoumaru said as they rested by the wide, oval pool of their manor. The brothers decided to go home to take a rest after more than two weeks of looking for Kagome. Their search took them all over Japan making Sesshoumaru short-tempered and Inuyasha frustrated.

"No, I _know_ she's near…" Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

"Inuyasha, we've been to five cities! I feel like a participant of the Amazing Race!"

"I'm sure I'm right this time…she's near…" Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

"Near like…near our manor…near this city…near Japan…near this planet! What kind of near are we talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked a little irritated.

"Near as in near I could almost taste her!" Inuyasha replied glaring at his brother.

"You said the same thing when we were in Hokkaido and Kyoto! Make up your mind already, is she near or are you just imagining things?" Sesshoumaru snapped and sighed seeing the defeat in Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." He said hitting his brother's shoulder lightly with his fist.

"I'm sorry too, Sess…you don't have to come with me, I can search for her on my own…" Inuyasha replied.

"You actually apologized…" Sesshoumaru said arching his brow.

"You apologized first!" Inuyasha replied defensively.

"When?"

"Just a while ago when you hit me on the shoulder!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"I did not!" Sesshoumaru insisted as he stood up towering over Inuyasha.

"You did! I heard you clearly! You're not the only one with demon hearing here in this house!" Inuyasha glared as he stood up too, this time towering his brother.

"You think you can intimidate me with your height? A mere two-inch difference does not matter!" Sesshoumaru ground out.

"Yeah right, why are you cowering in fear then?" Inuyasha remarked as both brothers leapt away from each other.

"Myouga, my swo -- !" Sesshoumaru started to yell and he and Inuyasha were both surprised when the flea demon came out bearing both Inuyasha's tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru's tokijin even before the command was finished. They were more surprised when they looked around and saw their parents and the manor's staff sitting comfortably on the wooden reclining chairs watching them with interest.

"What the hell…." Sesshoumaru breathed out feeling like a caged animal in a zoo with people ogling at him.

"What is wrong with these people?" Inuyasha asked his brother as he took the tetsusaiga Myouga handed him.

"300 dollars for Sesshoumaru…" Anita, their cook told the frail-looking laundrywoman beside her.

"I say it's Inuyasha, he's grown up and he had two years of intensive training…" Gotsku, their gardener replied nodding at the two brothers who were gawking at their audience.

"But Sesshoumaru is a full demon…" Someone piped in and another retorted…

"We saw what Inuyasha can do, he was sent to London because his youkai was _too strong_ for him to control…"

"Boys, what are you waiting for, get on with it! Mr. Hirohito yelled impatiently as he took the glass of cognac Myouga handed him.

"Come on sons, give us a good show!" Mrs. Hirohito yelled grinning at the stupefied boys.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't believe we turned out okay considering we had a rather _abnormal_ upbringing." Sesshoumaru sighed as he sheathed his sword.

"Want to go out for a drink?" Inuyasha asked his brother as he too sheathed his sword.

"Okay. I'll go change, meet you outside." Sesshoumaru nodded and they both raced towards their bedrooms leaving a disgruntled audience behind.

---------------

---------------

"Okay, update!!!" Sango enthused as the girls sat on Kagome's bed.

"What's to update?" Kagome asked.

"How did you get that commercial? What has happened to you? You were gone for two weeks! Come on! Did you meet a lot of hot guys? We're you laid? What?" Sango's question came in one breath and Kagome laughed at her friend's wide, excited eyes.

"First, I did not meet any hot guys, I didn't get laid, nothing much happened to me except that shampoo commercial and I am now a model under Elite Models Inc." Kagome said smiling and Sango shrieked loudly making Kagome wince.

"Enough of the shrieking, you're going to make my godchild deaf!" Kagome said shaking her head. She noticed that her senses were sharpening; she hears better, sees better and is more sensitive to her surroundings. She had meditated for a whole day to figure out what was happening to her and was glad that her miko powers were unchanged.

"My _daughter's_ not going deaf…anyway, what about that commercial? Don't tell me it just fell off heaven and into your lap?" Sango teased. She had a grand time telling everyone the beautiful girl with a vibrant smile and raven black hair is her best friend.

"When we went to Hokkaido for the open tournament, we met a man who claimed to be connected with Elite Models Inc. and he invited me to the commercial auditions as it turned out, he's the company's vice president and he liked how my face registered in the cameras during the audition whatever that means so I got the job. It was pure accident really…had I not lost in a bet to Akio, I wouldn't have auditioned, but damn, the mavericks won and I lost!"

"Girl, you're so lucky, everything just comes your way effortlessly…" Sango said.

"Everything Sango, everything except the man I love…" Kagome replied smiling sadly.

"Kagome…"

"He forgot." Kagome said as she smiled and tried to blink the tears away.

"Hey…." Sango stood up and wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders.

"I'm happy that I have the commercial to take my mind off him but I miss him so."

"Then go to him…"

"I can't, what am I suppose to tell him, that I let him down, that I let him forget?"

"Kagome, you've done everything…" Sango replied and Kagome missed the guilty look on her friend's face.

"But I left when I shouldn't have, I should have stayed and slugged it out…"

"Come on, he was there, he came after you…" Sango said and Kagome leaned away from her embrace.

"What do you mean?"

"Miroku told him where you were…"

"He did?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I promised you I won't tell Inuyasha but I gave Miroku permission to do so…"

"It's okay…"

"He's sorry, Kags…he was devastated that you left and he couldn't find you. I was a bitch to him but after my anger subsided and I relived in my head Inuyasha and mine's conversation, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him…"

"I'll look for him…" Kagome said standing up as she fumbled for her cell phone and cursed under her breath remembering her battery was drained. She put the phone down and looked for her desktop charger plugging it in.

"I tried calling him to ask how yours and his meeting went but I failed to contact him." Sango said hesitantly.

"His phone is off…" Kagome sighed as she sat back down on her bed.

"Try again…"

"Do you think he's in Tokyo?" Kagome asked her friend and Sango shrugged.

"May be…"

"I'll drive to Tokyo then." Kagome decided as she stood up again to rummage her closet for clothes.

"I'll come with you."

"No! The baby…." Kagome said and Sango sighed. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself…" She added as she turned to smile at Sango's worried face.

"Very well…but I feel bad not being able to help you when you need someone…"

"I can manage, Sango…"

"I'll ask Miroku to go with you…"

"Hey, a husband's place is beside his wife…" Kagome retorted smiling reassuringly at her friend.

"I feel bad…" Sango said sniffing.

"Hey…stop that…Miroku's going to strangle me for making you cry…"

"I feel bad…" Sango cried on Kagome's shoulder.

"It's no big deal, I can take care of myself…I'll call you as soon as I reach Tokyo…please, Sango…stop crying…it's bad for the baby…" Kagome pleaded as Sango's shoulders shook.

"I remember…"

"What?"

"I remember about you and Inuyasha…it's funny really how it happened because we were watching a DVD copy of _The Little Bride_ and suddenly it all came back, we were once again inside Inuyasha's bedroom fighting over Kim Rae Won and Inuyasha got pissed because he was a little jealous that you're drooling over another guy and he turned the television of…and…and…" Sango sobbed and Kagome's tears fell.

"It's okay…" She said sobbing too.

"I'm sorry that I remembered on the night of the new moon and Inuyasha didn't…I'm so sorry, I would have done everything to revert our places…my memories don't matter, it's his memories that are important and somehow I felt like I cheated you out of a happy ending because I remembered and your mate didn't…" Sango cried miserably and Kagome smiled through her tears.

"At least all three of us remember what Inuyasha and I had now and we can talk and laugh about him and he wouldn't have a clue what we're talking about…" Kagome tried to joke but ended up crying gulping amounts of air as she tried to breathe.

"I'm so sorry…" Sango wailed hugging her friend who hugged her back.

"It's okay…"

"No it's not! I should have let Miroku tell Inuyasha earlier where you went, I should have not followed what you asked of me, I should have tried harder…"

"Sango, it's nobody's fault…I made you promise in the first place…"

"But when I remembered how good and sweet he was to you…how you loved each other…how much both of you fought to keep the bond…I couldn't help but feel miserable…"

"I know…" Kagome said sighing. "But, let's stop this crying already, it's not going to make his memories return…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be…I loved him then and I still do…it doesn't matter that he does remember, what matters is that I know I love him and I can't live without him…." Kagome tried to smile but her heart rebelled at her words. _Of course it matters that he does not remember but Sango's too miserable already…_ She thought as she gave her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Find him and bring him back with you…."

"I will, Sango…"

"I still say fuck him senseless, his memories might return…" Sango said tearfully and Kagome laughed.

"Hentai until the very end…" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

---------------

---------------

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother after the waiter took their orders.

"Find her…."

"Where should we start?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, I'll find her on my own…" Inuyasha said with conviction.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I don't mind going with you, besides Dad is handling the company better than I…"

"Sess, we both know you're good at handling the company so don't lie and undermine your management capabilities for my sake. You've done so much for me and Kagome already…"

"If you need help, you know where to find me…"

"You're the first person I'll call if _anythin_g important happens."

"_Baka,_ call me even if nothing important is happening, I want to know where you are and what you're up to…"

"Aw, Sess….that's just too sweet…you really love me big brother..." Inuyasha teased and Sesshoumaru snorted.

"_Baka,_ Mother is going to bite my head off if something happens to you, it's not as if I care about you, mutt…"

"Oh, for a second there I thought you've soften a bit…"

"In your dreams…" Sesshoumaru retorted.

"But I don't dream about you, Sess…" Inuyasha replied and laughed at Sesshoumaru's grossed out expression.

"I still haven't figured out what Kagome saw in you…"

"Charm brother…charm…" Inuyasha said sobering at the mention of his mate's name. _Where are you, Kagome?_

---------------

---------------

Kagome zipped her sweater as she ran down the shrine steps. She told her mother she decided to take a walk to clear her head after Sango left.

_I will leave for Tokyo immediately when I get back._ She thought as she walked down the familiar path to the old park, her heart aching once more when memories flooded in her head.

_This is where I first hugged him, this is where I first saw him cry._ She thought as she sat heavily on the old swing. She steadied the swing's motion with her feet as she sighed once again and leaned her head against the chain holding it up. Closing her eyes, she could almost see Inuyasha sitting on the swing next to hers asking her to sing for him.

_And the rest is history._ She thought. She realized there was certainly attraction the first time she saw Inuyasha but she didn't know it then. _But that night here at the park is when I fell in love with him. Funny that when I think about it now, I readily accepted that I fell for him then but I was too scared to admit it._ Sighing, Kagome pushed the ground with her feet and the swing moved, the wind cool and balmy as it caressed her hair and face. She pushed harder and the swing moved faster until the trees around her blur…and she was fifteen again kneeling in front of a crying boy, willingly giving him comfort but unwittingly giving him her heart.

---------------

---------------

"Leaving so soon?" Mr. Hirohito asked eyeing Inuyasha's attire.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied as he kissed his mother's cheek.

"But it's rather late…" His mother protested but Inuyasha gave her a knowing smile.

"Mom, I'm a demon, a demon that'll be turning twenty in a few month's time…" Inuyasha replied smiling at his mother.

"And I'm your mother, I don't care if you're three hundred years old, I still worry about you so don't give me that arrogant smirk!" Mrs. Hirohito said sternly and the three men raised their brows at her.

"Let him go, Mom…Inuyasha needs to find someone…" Sesshoumaru interjected and their parents sighed.

"She'll be easier to find, the trace of your bond has awakened…" Mr. Hirohito supplied.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"You'll feel her…"

"Like he felt her weeks ago…we've been driving around Japan because Inu_baka_ here felt Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said.

"And he's right…may be he felt Kagome but she's constantly on the move and you're just following her trail…"

"Can I make her to stay put?" Inuyasha asked sighing and Mr. Hirohito laughed.

"Come on, son…isn't chasing after your mate more exciting than simply finding her there waiting for you?"

"It's exciting if she knows I remember and that I'm chasing her, dad but she has no clue…" Inuyasha reasoned.

"You'll find her…you found her before, you'll find her again…" Mr. Hirohito assured him as he squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm leaving then…" Inuyasha said as he adjusted his black, leather jacket.

"Track her down and put those two-years of _very expensive_ London training into use!" Sesshoumaru yelled watching Inuyasha's retreating back.

"A fight could shut you up, Sess but I'm a man on a mission…till then practice and get those swords sharpened because I _will_ kick your ass when I get back." Inuyasha turned to reply his brother's taunting.

"Hurry up before Kagome kicks yours…" Sesshoumaru said and laughed when Inuyasha gave him the dirty finger.

---------------

---------------

Inuyasha inserted his key in the ignition and the roadster roared to life. He maneuvered the car expertly out of the driveway and popped his favorite Linkin Park cd inside the player. _I don't mind if you kill me, Kagome as long as I get to hold you again._ He thought remembering Sesshoumaru's goad. _I don't care if you scream at me and yell at me for being stupid just let me hold you again…_ He smiled remembering Kagome's temper tantrums and the make-up that followed. His Kagome is always feisty and never dull.

"_What is it, lost your tongue? I'm so mad at you! It's bad enough that you distract me in my dreams dancing almost naked every night, you just had to distract me in the land of the breathing and living too!"_

Inuyasha laughed at the memory. _My mate, where are you?_ Inuyasha thought longingly as he passed by a familiar park. _That's where I first heard her sing._ He thought smiling fondly at the abandoned, old park. Something in his heart twinge. _This is where it all started. That was the night I fell for her. That was the night my youkai decided that it wants her…_ Against his better judgment, Inuyasha stepped on the break and made a u-turn towards the park.

_I long to hear your voice…sing for me_ _again, Kagome…_

**Author's Note:**

**REVIEW!!!**


	58. Key To Your Heart

**CHAPTER 58: KEY TO YOUR HEART**

_My mate, where are you?_ _Inuyasha thought longingly as he passed by a familiar park._ _"That's where I first heard her sing."_ _He thought smiling fondly at the abandoned, old park. Something in his heart twinge._

"_This is where it all started. That was the night I fell for her. That was the night my youkai decided that it wants her…"_ _Against his better judgment, Inuyasha stepped on the break and made a u-turn towards the park._

_I long to hear your voice…sing for me_ _again, Kagome…_

Inuyasha sighed as the engine of the roadster died with an almost soft purr. _This place brings so_ _many memories._ He thought as he reluctantly opened his door. The moment the cool evening breeze wafted through his nose, his heartbeat raced. _Kagome._ He thought as he hastily unsnapped his seatbelt. He bolted out of the car and ran following his instincts. He stopped on his tracks when he reached the swings…

_She's been here!_ He thought looking around for a sign of his mate.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called. The slight wind teased him with the soft scent of his woman - lavender and roses, sweet earth and sunshine, love and longing.

"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha asked aloud as he stopped in the very center of the park letting his instinct guide him to her.

_The shrine._ Inuyasha thought as he ran back to his car. He could feel his blood rushing in his veins and his youkai eager to come out to take control.

_The shrine, why didn't_ _I think of_ _it?_ Inuyasha thought as he ran the roadster at full speed. He knows Kagome is near, he could almost hear her heartbeat in the silence of the night, he could almost feel her caress in the wind.

_She's near, my mate is near…_ Inuyasha thought excitedly as he avoided a slow motorcycle and swerved to the other lane.

The roadster screeched to a stop as he stepped on the breaks, he didn't even think of locking his car as he ran up the gray, stone steps. His breathing was rugged as he stopped outside the house's main door not because of his exertion from climbing the steps but because of the excitement that seemed to consume his being leaving him a pathetically shivering mess. _Kagome…_He thought as he raised his fist and knocked…

---------------

---------------

"Will Inuyasha be okay?" Mrs. Hirohito asked her husband again for the twenty-seventh time that evening.

"He will be…" Mr. Hirohito replied patiently and Mrs. Hirohito sighed.

"Has he called yet?" She asked her eldest son.

"Not yet, Mother." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Do you think…?"

"Darling, you're driving all of us nuts with your worrying. Your son will be okay and the reason he has not called yet is maybe he already caught up with Kagome and they're both busy and we'll see the fruit of their _labor_ nine months from now…" Mr. Hirohito stated as he flipped the page of the book he's reading. He smiled when Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Dad, you're giving Inuyasha too much credit, may be the reason he has not called yet is because Kagome is giving him hell for not remembering soon…"

"Your brother and his libido making his youkai thought he remembered his mate and woke her up ahead of him…"

"I told him that…" Sesshoumaru said and the men looked at each other and snorted.

"Trust Inuyasha to get physically attracted to Kagome at first meeting…"

"Well, Kagome is _beautiful…_" Sesshoumaru defended and Mr. Hirohito raised his brow.

"Did I detect a trace of longing there?"

"Dad, she is beautiful and she's my brother's _mate_...it's a shame she does not have a sister though…" Sesshoumaru replied.

"You're right, Kagome is a sweet girl…"

"So that _baka_ better find her or I will make him pay…" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Have faith in your brother…" Mr. Hirohito retorted with equal calm.

"What is wrong with you two?! My son is out there alone looking for Kagome and you're not worried?!" Mrs. Hirohito asked rather hysterically.

"Darling, our son found his mate when he was sixteen, woke his youkai up around that age, underwent intensive training for two years and now he's looking for his mate…and you're worried because…?"

"Because he is alone, we don't know where this chase would lead him…what if she won't take him back?"

"Would you have refused me had we been in Inuyasha and Kagome's situation?" Mr. Hirohito asked.

"Of course not!"

"So tell me again why you're worried?" Mr. Hirohito asked his wife smiling fondly at the distraught woman.

"I hate it when you give me logical answers…" Mrs. Hirohito whispered to herself.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha…he's my son…of course he inherited my charm…and you told me yourself that you find me irresistible…" Mr. Hirohito stated offhandedly and winced when a book was thrown on his head.

"You're right, Dad. You're so irresistible…" Sesshoumaru said as he watched his mother walked huffing out of the room.

---------------

---------------

Mrs. Higurashi stood up to open the door and gasped when she saw Inuyasha. She stared at the young man for a second unsure of what to say since according to Kagome, Inuyasha totally forgot…

"Yes?" She asked, smiling hesitantly.

"Mama, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha replied and Mrs. Higurashi took a step back, too shock to say anything as Inuyasha let himself in. She stared at the young man before her not saying anything.

"What?" She asked finally as Inuyasha took the stairs two steps at a time towards Kagome's bedroom.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice calling for her daughter's name shook her out from her initial shock and she looked at Souta and her father when they came out of the kitchen.

"Is that who I think that is?" Souta asked more to himself as they watched Inuyasha ran down the stairs.

"Please, where is she? Where's my mate?" Inuyasha asked Kagome's shocked family.

"Your mate?" Mrs. Higurashi repeated, not sure if she heard the young man right.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called again not waiting for an answer as he ran to the backyard, Kagome's family following him. "Kagome, where are you!"

"She went back to Tokyo." Souta declared as he looked at Inuyasha up and down. "Inu-neechan?" He asked hesitantly and Inuyasha realized that he barged in without an explanation.

"Souta, I'm sorry….I've been looking for your sister for more than two weeks and I smelled her at the old park and ran here." He explained quickly and was surprised when Souta ran to him and hugged his middle. "Souta?" He asked hugging the boy back.

"She was sad when you forgot, what took you so long?" Souta asked, his voice thick with unshed tears and Inuyasha smiled fondly at the boy.

"It took longer than I anticipated…"

"She was supposed to go to Tokyo tomorrow to look for you but her agent called this afternoon about a new project so instead she left earlier than planned." Souta said stepping back, his face red with embarrassment when he realized he hugged the hanyou impulsively -- that's so not _manly_.

"Do you know where she's staying?" Inuyasha asked and Mrs. Higurashi spoke…

"She's staying at your dorm…" She said smiling at Inuyasha. "Welcome back…" She added and was surprised when Inuyasha walked up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"It's nice to be back…" Inuyasha said. "I'll explain later, but I need to go after Kagome…" He said as let Mrs. Higurashi go.

"I expect nothing less…" Mrs. Higurashi replied and smiled encouragingly as Inuyasha waved at them goodbye. They all watched as Inuyasha hurriedly ran towards the shrine steps.

"I thought he forgot?" Ji-chan spoke for the first time after Inuyasha's sudden appearance.

"We thought wrong…" Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Should we call nee-chan in advance to tell her the good news?" Souta asked his mother.

"No, it's been almost three years…Inuyasha deserves the right to tell Kagome that he remembers…"

"Knowing nee-chan, she'd give him a hard time…she cried buckets for him after all…" Souta predicted and his grandfather nodded his agreement.

"He should be horse-whipped for not remembering my granddaughter soon!"

"I expect nothing less from my daughter…but then again, we were wrong when we thought Inuyasha failed to remember…may be we'll be wrong again this time…" Mrs. Higurashi said and sighed as Souta and her father placed bets on the severity of Inuyasha's punishment.

---------------

---------------

"Based on the feedback, the audience loves your commercial." Sonja, Mr. Saitoh's secretary stated as they waited for the him.

"Really?" Kagome replied smiling tiredly. She had gone straight to the dorm to freshen up and drove to Dusit Hotel for her meeting with Mr. Saitoh.

"A little more enthusiasm, girl! You're a big hit!" Sonja teased and Kagome laughed softly.

"I won't be making any more commercials when school starts…Mr. Saitoh and I agreed on that…"

"That's why the boss is accepting offers for you while you still can…" Sonja stated with a shrug of her thin shoulders. "As they say strike whilst the iron is hot."

"This model thing is more tiring than debate…" Kagome replied with a sigh. "I hate smiling constantly in front of the camera...it's too taxing, I thought my jaw was going to crack."

"Hahahaha! I know but it's okay, not everyone was given a break like you were…" Sonja said with a grin. "It was love at first sight for you and Mr. Saitoh, ne? I mean he was positively jumping when he called our client saying he found a face for their product. Are you prepared for the billboards, the media ads, the works?"

"No...totally not my thing...don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the break but the more functions I go to, the more pictorials I attend, the more I realize this isn't my world." Kagome replied giving Sonja a friendly smile.

"Oh please, maybe you're just having a stage fright kind of thing since you're not used to the attention." Sonja retorted and Kagome smiled weakly.

"But I never get this kind of feeling with debate and-" Her sentence was cut short when Sonja stood up.

"Here he is…" Sonja whispered and Kagome followed suit and stood up too.

"Kagome, it's good to see you again!" Mr. Saitoh greeted as he kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Saitoh." Kagome replied graciously. Mr Saitoh never ran out of smiles and he was always polite and soft spoken no matter who he was talking to -- the guard or the president of some big time company.

"Come on, let's sit…" Mr. Saitoh offered gesturing for the women for follow him as he sat and looked at the menu.

"I told Ms. Higurashi that the audience loves her, Mr. Saitoh." Sonja said eagerly and the kind, old man smiled.

"Sonja is right, Kagome. Recent surveys showed that the audience reacts well to you, and the product you endorsed gained more than the market share they expected…"

"Thank you, sir." Kagome replied quelling the urge to glance at her watch, itching for the meeting to finish.

"I know you told me you'd stop once classes start but I have an offer…" Mr. Saitoh said oblivious to Kagome's eagerness to leave.

"Let's hear it then, Mr. Saitoh." Kagome replied as she pasted a smile on her face.

"BMG offered a contract…" Mr. Saitoh said and Sonja gasped and clasped Kagome's hand painfully.

"BMG, the record company?" She asked and Kagome frowned.

"Yes,"

"But how…?" Kagome inquired.

"I have my sources…grab it, Kagome…please…we'll start recording before school starts and finish it hopefully in a month's time…"

"I'm curious…how do you know I sing?" Kagome asked.

"Your friend Natomi, gave us a tape of your Victory party…you were singing and you really have a beautiful voice…the president of BMG happens to be my wife's brother and we gave him the tape…."

"Oh," Was all Kagome could say. Things were going too fast, it's making her dizzy.

"So, what do you think?" Mr. Saitoh asked as he handed Kagome a contract. "I'm not pressuring you or anything but you know..." He trailed off.

"I'll think about it and give you my answer in three days…" Kagome staring blankly at the document. 'I mean this is too soon... I'm a little surprised..."

"Okay, I hope you'll consider…" Mr. Saitoh said.

"We'll know in three days time…" Kagome replied smiling at Mr. Saitoh and Sonja. _Besides, I have more pressing matters_ _to attend to like a mate who totally forgot._ Kagome thought as she took a sip from her glass.

---------------

---------------

Inuyasa paced his room impatiently. Kagome reached their dorm but left again shortly —her lingering scent said as much. He took his cell phone out and dialed her number and breathed a sigh of relief when someone answered.

"Kagome! Where in the seven seas are you? I was worried. Tell me where you are and I'll fetch you!"

"Inuyasha?" The voice replied and Inuyasha looked at the cell phone in puzzlement.

"Yes? Isn't this Kagome Higurashi's number?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, this is her Mama, she left her phone on top her computer table here at the shrine…"

"Oh," Inuyasha replied, feeling his chest constrict with disappointment.

"I'm sorry…" Mrs. Higurashi said detecting the sadness and disappointment in Inuyasha's voice.

"It's okay, Mama."

"I wish I know what hotel she'll be meeting her agent but I forgot to ask…"

"It's okay, I'll just wait for her here…" Inuyasha replied trying to keep his voice light.

"Do that…"

"I will…" Inuyasha replied.

"And Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Be patient with my daughter, I know she never intended for you to wait…" He heard Mrs. Higurashi say over the phone and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"I know…" He replied. _And she has every right to be mad because I kept her waiting._

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Mama." Inuyasha replied as he put his cell phone down. _Damn, Kagome. You've become an expert escape artist._ He thought as he stood up to shut his window against the wind and heavy rain. _Stay safe, my mate._

---------------

---------------

Kagome worriedly looked outside the hotel visible through the thick, glass wall. Her brows furrowing as she saw the traffic and flooded streets.

"Bad weather." Sonja commented following her gaze.

"Yes." She replied turning her head slightly to look at the red-haired girl beside her.

"Where are you staying, Kagome?" Mr. Saitoh asked as he regarded the young girl sitting across him.

"At the dorm, Sir…" Kagome replied smiling briefly.

"Are you driving home at this weather?" Mr. Saitoh asked again and Kagome's frown deepened.

"I'm actually not so sure, Sir." She replied shortly shivering slightly as she saw the trees around the hotel's walkway bend to the wind.

"Why don't you and Sonja get a room here, I'll pay for it." Mr. Saitoh offered.

"No, no, Sir. You don't have to do that, it's okay." Kagome said her eyes widening. "I mean that's too much."

"I insist, besides I would just worry if you girls drive home at this weather…" Mr. Saitoh replied kindly and Kagome started to protest again but Sonja kicked her foot.

"That's very generous of you, Sir. Thank you very much. We appreciate your concern and kindness." Sonja replied bowing her head slightly.

"Well then, let me make arrangements at the front desk and call my wife that I'll be home late because of the traffic, she'll be very worried…" Mr. Saitoh said as he stood up leaving Kagome and Sonja at the table.

"He doesn't have to pay for our room…." Kagome whispered as soon as Mr. Saitoh was out of earshot.

"Come on, the company has a budget for such." Sonja retorted. "Believe me, you're the first talent of this company who turned down his offer, all of them jump at the opportunity." Sonja said as she took out her face powder and begun dabbing some on her forehead. "You wouldn't believe how demanding most of them are, one even threw a tantrum because she wasn't given the presidential suite of one hotel. I mean, Kagome, this is normal..."

"But it's embarrassing…" Kagome replied. "I can pay for my own room."

"Yeah but as I said the company has a budget for things like these..." Sonja said patting her hair in place.

"But-"

"Kagome, you have no idea how much you're worth…" Sonja replied with a giggle as Kagome eyes drifted towards the hotel's driveway again. _Why do I have a feeling I need to be home tonight?_ She thought as she instinctively felt for the heart-shaped locket hidden inside her blouse. _Why do I feel as if someone's waiting…?_

---------------

---------------

Inuyasha sighed again as he flipped through channels. He was getting bored and restless at the same time. He wanted for Kagome to come home but a part of him hoped that she stayed wherever she was for safety.

_I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes…_ Inuyasha thought as he raised the gold chain holding the miniature golden key. _I'll wait for you so hurry home._ _Hurry home to me…_ Sighing, Inuyasha turned the television off and walked towards Kagome's bedroom to sleep.

---------------

---------------

Kagome smiled as she tiptoed around the bed. It was almost five in the morning and she was eager to go back to her dorm to change. She paused when her bag fell off the chair and Sonja stirred. She giggled softly when the older girl raised her head sleepily and laid back down snoring.

She hastily wrote a note explaining that she went ahead and placed it slightly underneath the white and gold lamp after she brushed her teeth.

She smiled at the attendant who took her car out for her and shyly asked for her autograph. _I will never ever get used to this._ Kagome thought as she handed the blushing, young man his notebook and pen. He profusely thanked her and Kagome smiled in return as she took her car key from him.

_Inuyasha, where are you?_ She thought as she turned the radio on and almost cried when she heard the song being played… _You've got to be kidding me, Kami, you just have to rub_ _it_ _in, don't you?_ Kagome thought, her eyes misting over as the song played.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_  
I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

_  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_  
I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through_

_  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_  
I hope I love you all my life_

_  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms

By the time the song ended Kagome was bawling her eyes out and cursing Inuyasha's stupidity and her decision to leave his side before the full moon ended. _I'm such an idiot, I knew I'll wither and die without you but I just had to leave because you just had to bring the Paris girl to the picture you damn baka!_ Her roadster screeched in protest when she savagely stepped on the breaks when she reached her dormitory's parking lot, imagining it was Inuyasha's face she was stepping on. She felt a momentary relief and cried again because she just misses him so much.

_Even car breaks remind me of you._ _How pathetic is that?_ Kagome thought as she searched for her handkerchief examining her eyes on the rearview mirror. _And now I look like a mess!_ Taking her comb out, she haphazardly arranged her hair into a messy bun and groped for her sunglasses. _Okay, this is a new fashion statement._ Kagome thought smiling ruefully as she adjusted her shades after putting face powder on. She locked her car and walked towards the ramp leading to the main entrance of the dorm.

She nodded at the guard sagely and smiled briefly at Naoimi the receptionist. Sighing she walked slowly towards the elevators and stepped inside unhurriedly punching the number ten button and leaning head against the panel as soon as the door closed.

_We are such idiots! Why am I an idiot and why did I ever fall in love with one?_ She thought rumoring herself and sighed again when the elevator pinged softly as it reached the tenth floor. She took her keys out and opened the door taking her shoes off carelessly. She went straight to Inuyasha's bedroom as she plopped on his bed and hugged one of his pillows.

_I'm so going to strangle you when I see you again._ She thought as she stood up and undressed intending to take a bath. She started to walk towards her bedroom and stopped deciding to use his pajamas instead. _Or sleep in the nude._ Kagome snorted. _What a pleasant surprise that would be…_

Opening the bathroom door softly, she stepped under the shower and closed her eyes letting the lukewarm water wash her anxieties away. _I wish washing sadness and forgetting is as easy as taking a shower._ Humming to herself, Kagome continued to bath unaware of the man sleeping on her bed waiting for her….

---------------

---------------

Inuyasha stirred from his fitful sleep. _Did I imagine it or did I hear the shower running?_ He thought as he sat up looking at his watch. He listened for another sound but nothing came so he plopped back on Kagome's bed. _Where are you, Kagome? You'd better come home this morning or I will hunt you down…_ Turning on his side, he stretched languidly and decided to prepare breakfast in case Kagome comes home early. Standing up, he adjusted his white shirt and boxer shorts shaking his head to rid of the sleepiness. He looked for his bedroom slippers and walked towards the door when he heard another crash and a curse. Inuyasha stiffened, his heart hammering in his chest_. Kagome?_ He thought as he silently walked towards his bedroom where the sound came.

---------------

---------------

Kagome cursed softly when she stabbed her big toe on the foot of Inuyasha's bed. Taking her I-Pod, she plugged the earphones in both ears as she sat facing Inuyasha's drum set. She regarded the instrument with interest imagining Inuyasha sitting on the vacant chair banging the thing away. _He's too loud for someone who's supposed to have demon hearing._ She thought with a smile as she walked towards the drums. Sitting on the red and silver chair, she twiddled with the drum sticks and turned her MP3 player off.

_Come to think of it, I have not see him_ _play the drums…I bet he looks sexy as hell when he does._ Kagome thought as she hit the sticks on the largest drum to her right and winced at the sound.

"Geez…talk about loud" She said aloud as she put the drum sticks down. Standing up, she turned her I-Pod on again as she plopped down Inuyasha's bed carelessly. _Where are you, Inuyasha?_ She thought as she played with the gold locket lying on her chest. _Where are you and what are you doing…?_ Kagome sighed and she tapped her foot against Inuyasha's bed and hummed to the tune.

---------------

---------------

Inuyasha watched as Kagome hummed to herself. He was too surprised to see her inside his bedroom and on top of his bed wearing his bathrobe that was way too big for her to move or say anything. _Kagome!_ He called in his mind as he watched her foot tap against his bed and her head swayed to some music. His eyes were drawn to her right hand however which was fidgeting with the gold locket he gave her. Slowly, he inched towards the foot of the bed, his heart twitching at the fetching sight before him…

Kagome sighed again as she wrenched the headphone off her ears shoving the I-Pod carelessly until it fell of the bed to the carpeted floor with a muted thud. Eyes still closed, she massaged the bridge of her nose with her left hand…

"Where are you, Inuyasha and what are you up to?" Kagome said aloud and yelped in surprise when she felt the bed shift and a warm body drape across hers. Her eyes flew open and meet the golden gaze of her mate.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in disbelief, unmoving as he adjusted his body on top of her keeping most of the weight off her. She felt him sat up a little as he took the locket from her fingers. He shifted and lay on his side bringing her with him and Kagome still said nothing. She watched as he fumbled with a chain around his neck and inserted what looked like a small key inside the small opening in her locket. She watched with amazement as the locket opened with a snap. Kagome's tears fell when she saw a photo of them inside the heart-shaped locket. Inuyasha caught her tears with his thumb as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm here with my mate and I'm holding the key to her heart…" He whispered holding her close as sobs shook her frame…

**Author's Note:**

**A lot of you thought that Inuyasha and Kagome should meet at the park but I think this is more romantic. I mean Kagome plus Inuyasha plus BED. Go figure! Hahahahaha! **

**Thanks for this wonderful ride. I derive pleasure in writing and so I write not to get reviews as was rudely implied by someone (Darling, even if I get a thousand dollars per review, I'm rich as it is. My husband is rich as it is and my father made sure I'll live a very comfortable life until I'm a hundred). **

**I write because I love writing and not for anything else. The reviews are perks and I greatly appreciate them but to suggest that I live for them is kind of sick.**

**Sorry, I'm just pissed. And when I am, the sweet little girl disappears and the btch takes over. **

**Next chapter is a LEMON thanks to my husband who has a rather hentai way of calming me down. Luv yah!**

**Yanna**


	59. Home

**WARNING:****LEMON**

_Heed Rating_

**CHAPTER 59:** **HOME**

_She watched with amazement as the locket opened with a snap. Kagome's tears fell when she saw a photo of them inside the heart-shaped locket. Inuyasha caught her tears with his thumb as he leaned his forehead against hers._

"_I'm here with my mate and I'm holding the key to her heart…" He whispered holding her close as sobs shook her frame…_

"Hon, please don't cry…" Inuyasha whispered as Kagome cried in silence. "Please…." He pleaded kissing her forehead as she burrowed deeper into his chest and continued to sob. "Kagome, come on…your tears are tearing me apart…" He added as he kissed her hair. He felt Kagome shiver as she valiantly tried to hold her tears and his eyes misted when he realized that she's doing it for him. _She's holding her pain back for me._ He thought as he stroked her back. He felt her let out a heavy breath as she tried to gain her composure. Leaning away from him, she looked at his face, her gaze bearing through his soul.

"You're back…" She whispered softly.

"Kagome, I'm sor - " Inuyasha started but Kagome silenced him with her finger.

"Shhh…we'll talk later…" She whispered as she pushed him to his back. She moved atop him and let the robe fall off her shoulder as she straddled him. "Remind me to blast you to pieces for taking so long but for now…" She whispered as she moved her hair away from her neck. With a groan, Inuyasha tugged her closer and kissed her on the mouth.

"I love you…" He whispered against her lips.

"You better…" She whispered back as she traced his lower lip with her tongue. With a moan, Inuyasha held her head with both hands as he opened his mouth over hers. Kagome felt him tug at the robe that lay twisted around her hips and she raised herself a little without breaking the kiss to loosen the cloth.

"Only with you and no one else…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear before biting gently on her lobe.

"Only with you and no one else…" Kagome replied nuzzling his neck as she made a pull at his shirt. "You're overdressed, my love…" She teased and yelped when Inuyasha flipped them so that she now lay beneath him.

"Really?" He teased leaning up as he supported his weight with his right hand and inserted his left inside her lacy, white underwear. He smirked knowingly when Kagome shivered at his touch. "I love you…" He whispered again and Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I know… I love you more…" She replied. "Welcome back…" She added smiling tearfully.

"It's good to be home…" Inuyasha said as he sat up and took his shirt off. He took and carelessly kicked his boxer shorts off the bed as he eagerly covered her body with his. "Mate." He said as he put his hand on the place where her heart beats.

"Mate." Kagome said as she placed her hand on his chest and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"No one can take you away from me." Inuyasha said as he smoothed her bangs off her face.

"And you from me…" Kagome replied as Inuyasha opened his mouth over hers. The kiss was slow, languid as both felt no need to hurry, savoring each other's feel and taste.

Inuyasha's hand moved and cupped her breast and Kagome arched her back, pushing her flesh into against his. He nudged her knees gently and settled in between them when she parted them invitingly.

The kiss became heated, demanding and Kagome moaned when she felt Inuyasha rock slowly back and forth against her. Her hand moved to cup his bottom and pulled him closer as she raised both her knees craving for his nearness. She was panting heavily as he trailed small kisses along her jaw.

"Inuyasha…" She moaned impatiently.

"Hm…?"

"You're killing me…"

"Am I?"

"Yes…" Kagome replied breathlessly as she felt his tongue trace a line from the side of her neck to her breast. She fisted his hair rather roughly as he began to suckled on a nipple. "Oh Gods…" She moaned when his hand made a feverish trek from her stomach to her thigh as he laved the other breast hungrily.

Inuyasha sucked on a nipple harder as he felt Kagome's breathing came in short puffs. His hand lingered to the junction in between her thighs and he moaned aloud when he felt how ready she was for him. Leaning up a little, he watched as she closed her eyes when he inserted a finger pumping it slowly in and out of her.

He followed a bead of sweat as it traveled from her neck down to the valley in between her breasts. Moaning softly he leaned forward and licked at the bead as he watched Kagome slowly moving her head from side to side. He inserted another finger inside her and pumped harder all the while biting his lips painfully as his arousal twitched in protest as she moaned in helpless abandon. He felt her wetness drip from his fingers and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Kagome…" He moaned her name and his mate opened eyes which were dark with desire for him. "Let me taste you…" He whispered as he took his fingers out of her warmth and leaned lower until his lips met her crotch. Never taking his gaze off her he tentatively took a lick and almost came undone when Kagome gasped and bolted upright.

"Stop…" She said as she stared at him in between her thighs.

"No…" Inuyasha replied as opened her thighs wider licking at her warmth with renewed frenzy. Kagome threw her head back and screamed his name as his tongue brought her to a new dimension of pleasure.

She lay in a boneless heap in his arms as she tried to catch her breath. She felt him crawl up to her and she opened her eyes to gaze at him.

"I'm not yet finish…" He whispered against her lips as he kissed her fully on the mouth making her taste her essence from his tongue. She moaned deliciously as she sucked his tongue hungrily.

"Who says I am?" Kagome asked huskily when they parted for air and slid lower to touch his erection.

"Inside you…" Inuyasha whispered desperately and Kagome slid back up.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked as she raised her hips and rubbed her warmth gently against his tip. With a loud moan, Inuyasha reached down and placed his tip by her entrance.

"Mine." He whispered as he slowly slipped inside her.

"Yours…" Kagome replied as she felt his length glide inside her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes at the sensation as Inuyasha raised her knees to bury himself deeper into her.

"Stay with me…" Inuyasha whispered hoarsely and she opened her eyes to look at him. He begun his slow pace and Kagome cupped his face in both her hands as they looked at each other.

"As you wish…" She moaned in reply as he continued with his pace. Her hand moved down to cup his bottom encouraging him to hasten the tempo of their dance as she met each slow thrust.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered as he moved faster.

"Not as much as I do…" Kagome replied arching her back of the bed as the friction he created inside her body spread from her core to her toes.

"Not as much as _I_ do…" Inuyasha whispered back as tears fell from Kagome's eyes. She felt the dam inside her tremble with pleasure as it threatened to break under his ministrations.

"Inuyasha…" She moaned wrapping her legs around his hips to bring him closer. Inuyasha answered her plea by quickening his pace as he felt her slick warmth tighten convulsively around her.

"Stay with me…" Inuyasha whispered as Kagome watched his eyes flicker red. She gave out a soft cry as she pulled him close for a scorching kiss. Inuyasha put her arms around his neck and Kagome held on to him like a drowning child. He sat up bringing her with him to straddle on his hips. Kagome gripped his shoulder tighter as the action impaled him deeper inside her. She gasped aloud as Inuyasha let out an inhuman roar and his youkai side took over.

"Mine…" Kagome gasped as she traced the ragged magenta strips on each cheek.

"Yours…" The youkai replied as he looked at his mate through hazy, crimson eyes. "Yours forever…" He declared as pumped harder while smoothing her hair away and licking her neck. The feel of his rough tongue on her flesh added fire to her soul and she ground herself harder against his length as she felt her release near.

"Inuyasha…" She moaned helplessly as she let him push her nearer to the edge.

"Scream for me… my mate…" Inuyasha murmured against her neck and Kagome exploded screaming his name as she felt herself fall towards an unknown abyss of desire. A feral growl joined her howl of pleasure and she felt something hot and wet spurt inside her womb. Resting her head on the crook of his neck, her muddled mind registered a slight sting on her shoulder and she realized that Inuyasha bit her like he did when he first claimed her and she leaned forward a little to bite him back until she felt his flesh tear. She gasped aloud when she felt an intense heat on her forehead and the place where he bit her.

"Inuyasha…?" She asked as she watched with fascination the bite mark on his neck glow. She smoothed his bangs off his face and watch as his eyes turn gold again. Inuyasha fell back on the bed with contented sigh cradling Kagome to his chest. His hand traveled to her flat stomach and stayed there.

"I love you." He whispered against the top of her head.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered back as she wiggled to get a comfortable position.

"Stay still, hon…" Inuyasha said and Kagome obeyed, too tired to protest. She felt him hug her close as he murmured more I love you's in her ear. Tilting her head back, she kissed his chin softly and fell asleep.

----------------

----------------

Kagome heard a distant ring and she stretched luxuriously on the smooth, silk sheet. She automatically groped for what she thought was her cell phone and came in contact with Inuyasha's very naked torso.

"Hm, not yet tired I see…" Inuyasha murmured and Kagome opened her eyes lazily.

"Morning." Kagome said as she yawned and stretched.

"Good afternoon." Inuyasha corrected and Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha's red and black alarm clock.

"It's four in the afternoon? Gods, my biological clock have gone crazy…" Kagome murmured as she sat up sleepily.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he slipped an arm around her middle.

"Nowhere it seems…" Kagome replied as she lay back down and started fiddling with his necklace.

"Kagome…?"

"Hm…?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing…" Kagome replied as she let go of the gold chain.

"Come on, hon…what is it?"

"Who is Paris?" Kagome asked as she moved up to level with his face.

"Paris is my friend's sister…" Inuyasha replied as he kissed her nose.

"And you dated?"

"We went out once…"

"Oh," Kagome said as she hid her face under his chin.

"You're jealous?" Inuyasha teased.

"A little." Kagome replied and Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

"You have no reason to be…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"She said she _is_ your girlfriend."

"A misguided infatuation…" Inuyasha replied as he ran his clawed hand through her silken locks.

"Hm…" Kagome murmured against his neck.

"Do you have anything more to ask?"

"How did you remember?"

"I heard you sing that song you sung when we were at the old park…"

"Hm…"

"I think that was the first time I fell for you…" Inuyasha murmured against her hair.

"I think that was the first time I fell for you too…" Kagome said as she tilted her face for a kiss. Inuyasha pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"Any more question?" He asked.

"None."

"Are you sure…"

"Yes…"

"I want everything out in the open as we start our new life together…" Inuyasha said and Kagome smiled.

"Our new life together…I like the sound of that…" Kagome sighed as she scooted closer. Inuyasha slanted her chin up and looked at her with gentleness in his eyes.

"Hon…"

"Hm…?" Kagome asked arching her brow as Inuyasha continued to stare at her.

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi…"

"I love you, Inuyasha Hirohito…" Kagome said smiling.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

"Me too…"

"I want to wake up everyday with you beside me, I want to sleep every night with you in my arms…"

"You are going to make me cry again…" Kagome said as she started to sniff.

"I want you to have daughters who have your eyes and hair and your spirit…" Inuyasha said as he wiped a lone tear with his thumb.

"Daughter_s_, huh?" Kagome asked as she took his hand and kissed his palm.

"I want to have sons who have your intellect and your kindness…"

"Sons…? How many kids do you plan to have?" Kagome asked laughing softly as she threw her leg over his hip. Inuyasha moved closer and he took her hand and guided it to his manhood.

"I want to come home everyday knowing you are eagerly waiting for me…" He gasped out in a husky voice as he felt himself harden to her touch. Moving her leg further up, he guided his manhood near her entrance and rocked forward slightly. They both closed their eyes at the sensation as they moved slowly against each other finding their rhythm.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned as she placed her hand around his shoulder. Turning into his back, Inuyasha brought Kagome on top of him and guided her hips to move to their silent dance.

"I love you, Kagome…and I want the world to know that you belong to me and I to you…" He said as he raised her up and brought her down to slide along his length again.

"Faster…" Kagome murmured as she grabbed his other hand and directed it towards her breast. He cupped the mound and gently squeezed as Kagome moaned a broken version of his name.

"I want to hear my name on your lips just like now…" Inuyasha said as he quicken their pace thrusting inside her with vigor and Kagome's brows furrowed as she tried to match his speed. He watched as she bent forward to flick her tongue against his nipple making his manhood twitch involuntarily inside her. "Ahh…" He moaned when he felt her bit on his flesh. She ran her tongue along the hardening button and he pressed her closer against him as delicious tension built inside him.

"You taste as good as you look…" Kagome said through half-lidded eyes as she moved up and down along his hardness.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured as they both strained against each other.

"Hm…?" Kagome asked as she moved faster, sitting upright again as she watched his almost pained expression. "What do you want, baby?" She asked as she gripped his thighs. She could feel his claws dig deeper into her flesh as she impaled herself with his manhood over and over and the slight pain brought a different hunger in her blood.

"Oh Gods…hon…" Inuyasha started as he closed his eyes against the sensation. Her movement became frantic as he felt her walls tighten around him. Placing his hands on either side of her hips, he aided her efforts as he raised his knees to plunge into her faster.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said in a lost voice as passion overtook her senses.

"I'm here…." He replied as he pulled her against his chest kissing her fully on the lips. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she surrendered to paradise. Taking advantage, Inuyasha inserted his tongue inside her mouth as he swallowed her moan while shuddering his own release.

They lay still for awhile contented with listening to each other's breathing. Kagome nuzzled his chin and scooted lower to listen to his heart beat.

"I love you." She murmured, closing her eyes as sleep pulled her into its embrace.

"I love you." Inuyasha murmured back as he tightened his grip on his mate, his hand straying towards her abdomen as he gently gave her a squeeze.

"Not as much as I love you…" Kagome replied sleepily and Inuyasha smiled.

"Marry me, Kagome." He whispered and Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"Aren't we already married by youkai law?"

"Yes, but I want you to carry my name…" Inuyasha said and Kagome leaned up to look at him.

"You want a _human_ ceremony?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Kagome Hirohito…I like that." Kagome said as she snuggled back to his chest.

"Can we have the wedding before classes start?" Inuyasha asked the sleepy girl in his arms and he groped for the comforter and covered them with it.

"Okay…" Kagome replied sleepily.

"Okay." Inuyasha said as he counted in his head. _1…2…3…4…_

"Wait…before classes starts?" _Five._ Inuyasha thought as he looked at a fully awake Kagome.

"Hm…"

"But classes will start in two weeks!" Kagome said. "You're kidding, right?" She asked curiously.

"No…" Inuyasha replied tucking her head under his chin again.

"But wedding preparations take time…"

"Not if you know the right people…"

"But the marriage license will take at least a week…"

"That can be arranged…" He replied as he inhaled deeply. He smiled at the change in her scent and kissed the top of her head again.

"But…"

"Don't you want to marry me?" Inuyasha asked, his heart breaking a little at the idea.

"I would _love_ to marry you but I'm thinking about the logistics…"

"You don't have to…I'll prepare everything…"

"But…"

"I'll take care of the wedding…and you…and our children….and our grandchildren…and the children of our grandchildren…"

"Inuyasha, I'm human…"

"I know, hon…" He teased and stopped when he smelled her sadness.

"It means…." Kagome said and Inuyasha sighed.

"That's what the bite is for, hon…don't worry…"

"What do you mean?"

"You're tied to me…"

"So?"

"So that means you'll _live_ as long as I'm _alive_…"

"Oh," Kagome said and Inuyasha smiled as he smelled her happiness.

"That also means we'll have more of _this_ together…" He murmured seductively against her hair and laughed when Kagome pinched his arm.

"Such a hentai…" She softly reprimanded and yawned. She made a move to get off him but Inuyasha never loosened his grip on her.

"Let's sleep like this…" He said and Kagome sighed contentedly. "I want to be as close to my family as possible." He added as Kagome's eyelids drooped close.

"I love you….goodnigh_t,_ baby…" Kagome mumbled.

"I love you too…goodnight _mommy_…" He whispered as his hand moved lower to caress her belly.

----------------

---------------- 

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed this second to the last chapter. Thanks for the overwhelming reviews.**

**Yanna **


	60. Mood Swings

**CHAPTER 60: MOOD SWINGS**

"We just want a simple wedding, Mama." Kagome said over the phone as she plopped on top of Inuyasha's bed.

"How many people are we expecting?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Less than fifty…" Kagome replied.

"But in a week's time…that's close to impossible, you still have to procure licenses…" Mrs. Higurashi retorted sounding a little desperate. How was she supposed to prepare for a wedding in two weeks?

"Inuyasha is in a hurry…" Kagome replied and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and she retorted by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Aren't you already married? I thought him taking you as his mate is the same as him marrying you in human ways?"

"He wants both and the reason why he's a hurry is because his biological clock is ticking away…" Kagome joked and shrieked when Inuyasha launched himself on top of her and tickled her.

"Kagome….Kagome….Kagome!"

"Opppss, sorry….yes, Mama?" Kagome replied blushing furiously as she shoved Inuyasha off her.

"I'll call later when you're not…_busy_…I have an incoming call…" Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome twisted away from Inuyasha when he tried to reach for her again.

"Mama, I'm not busy." Kagome said blushing furiously and glaring at Inuyasha.

"Hm, it depends on how you define busy…" Mrs. Higurashi replied, her tone lightly teasing.

"Mama!" Kagome protested. Talking to your mother about _those _things felt _weird_.

"I'll call later, darling. Bye." Kagome's frown deepened when she heard the other line clicked.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Kagome demanded and Inuyasha looked innocently at her.

"What?" He asked and Kagome's eye twitched at his nonchalance. "Wait, honey…" He said smiling as his cell phone rang.

"Sess…" Inuyasha said as he got off the bed.

"Inu_baka_…" Sesshoumaru drawled and Inuyasha looked at his cell phone and frowned.

"Something nasty crawled inside your ass again?" He asked and smirked when he heard Sesshoumaru snort.

"Mother asked me tell you that she had talked to a lawyer friend of hers to secure your marriage license…" Sesshoumaru replied curtly.

"Oh, tell her I said thanks…" Inuyasha replied as he sat down on his gray, ergonomic computer chair.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Afraid Kagome will change her mind…?" Sesshoumaru taunted and Inuyasha smirked.

"And why do you care…still can't get over the fact that she chose me over you?" Inuyasha taunted back and Sesshoumaru growled.

"_Baka…_"

"Ass…" Inuyasha replied smiling as he heard his brother snort.

"Take care of her, Inuyasha…" He replied in a softer tone.

"You don't have to tell me, Sess. Bye." Inuyasha said, a smile tugging the corners of his lips. "And that's for everything, brother."

"Bye, Inu_baka_…." Sesshoumaru replied and Inuyasha laughed as he heard his brother end the call. He just loves teasing Sesshoumaru and the best way to get his brother's feathers ruffled is by pretending to be sweet towards him. _Now, that's power. _Inuyasha thought.

----------------------

----------------------

"Was that your brother?" Mrs. Hirohito asked.

"Yes, Mother." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Trust Inuyasha to do everything in a hurry…." Mrs. Hirohito said shaking her head.

"Come on, give the boy a break…he has three years to make up for." Mr. Hirohito said as he sat beside his wife.

"But why this soon?" Mrs. Hirohito asked.

"Why not?"

"They said after all they want a simple wedding, Mother…" Sesshoumaru said.

"He's the first to get married in this family, the wedding shouldn't just be simple!" Mrs. Hirohito insisted.

"Well, let's make Sesshoumaru's wedding anything but simple then…" Mr. Hirohito replied glancing at his oldest son.

"I want to be a monk, Father…" Sesshoumaru said in a monotonous voice as he flipped through the business section of the newspaper.

"Keh!" Mr. Hirohito said. "Monk my ass, you're violent to be a monk!"

"Tai!"

"Talk to your son…he's not getting any younger and I have not seen him bring any woman into this house!" Mr. Hirohito chided with a shake of his head.

"Dad, I'm too busy for such trivialities…." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.

"No, you're not! You're just too stubborn!" Mr. Hirohito bit out.

"Okay, enough both of you! Sesshoumaru, please call the Higurashi's darling about the caterers and Tai, I want you check Atty. Makota about the license." Mrs. Hirohito said and the men reluctantly stood up to do her bidding.

"These _bakas_ will be the end of me…" Mrs. Hitohito whispered to herself as she massaged her temple.

----------------------

---------------------- 

Kagome stared at her daily planner and the red ink encircling the dates. Furrowing her brows, she flipped another page wondering if she forgot to encircle the day her period fell last month.

"Hey…" Inuyasha said coming behind her and he kissed the top of her head. She hastily closed her organizer to smile at him.

"Morning…" She greeted as she tugged his face closer to kiss his lips.

"Morning…" Inuyasha replied, moving to sit beside her. "Is something bothering you?" He asked eyeing Kagome with concern.

"No…none at all…" Kagome replied. _It's just that I don't remember if I had my period last month or I just forgot to mark my planner…_ She thought biting her lower lip nervously. _I must have forgotten because we were busy with debate practice…or…? No, I must have forgotten._

"Ready for the registration?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her fidget out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes." Kagome replied distractedly.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes?"

"You told me before you could smell if….I mean…you said you'll know when it's not okay to…I mean…." Kagome stammered helplessly as Inuyasha raised his brow.

"Something is bothering you, what is it?" Inuyasha asked as he took her hand.

"No, no…this is nothing…I'm just paranoid." Kagome said squeezing his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive…" Kagome said and winced at her words. _I'm positive? What the hell?_

"Hon…." Inuyasha said standing up to hug her from behind.

"I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes…" Kagome replied with a bright smile. "I'm just a little distracted...but I'm okay." She hurriedly added the last part when she saw how Inuyasha's brow creased with concern.

"Okay." He replied kissing her forehead.

"Let's go, I want to finish the registration early." Kagome said standing up. Sighing, Inuyasha followed her to the door. He has been pondering for days how to tell Kagome about her pregnancy but he'd rather break down and compute chemical formulas than tell her himself. _Damn coward, why don't you_ _just_ _tell her, baka?_ He thought savagely as he yanked the door close.

----------------------

---------------------- 

Kagome dialed Inuyasha's number as she walked towards the parking lot. She was to meet Mr. Saitoh to give him her decision with the contract he offered and she just felt like meeting the kind, old man on her own.

"Hon, where are you?" Inuyasha asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"I'm off to meet my agent." Kagome replied smiling to herself as she opened her car.

"Wait for me, I'm going with you."

"No, it's okay. Go ahead and meet Sango and Miroku. This wouldn't take time." Kagome said as she maneuvered her roadster out of the school's parking lot.

"You're not going there alone!"

"I am so be a darling and go ahead. Don't give our friends too much shock, okay?" Kagome said imagining the surprise on their friends' faces upon knowing that Inuyasha remembers.

"But, Kagome…"

"I'm okay, I can drive." Kagome said. "But it's really sweet of you to be so concerned." She teased and laughed when she heard his impatient whine.

"Be careful…" He said.

"I will…" Kagome replied.

"Bye, I love you and I'm giving you thirty minutes. If you're not yet at Rockwell's in thirty minutes, I'm coming to get you…"

"Inuyasha, you're possessively sweet and I like it. I'll be there in twenty." Kagome said laughing.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you…" Kagome said before turning her phone off.

----------------------

---------------------- 

"I don't know if I can face her…" Sango said clutching Miroku's hand.

"Sango…"

"I mean, wouldn't she feel bad that we're…" Sango trailed off. She _knew _Inuyasha forgot and she thought it was such a bad idea to ask her friend about it when the wounds are still too raw.

"Stop worrying, okay?" Miroku said leaning a little to kiss his wife on the forehead.

"I mean, she lost him...and…"

"And she said she has something to tell us. She did not sound suicidal over the phone, did she?" Miroku joked smiling and stopped when Sango glared at him.

"How can you be so insensitive? Our friend lost the man she loves to the new moon!" Sango spat out as Miroku drove into a vacant parking space.

"I am not insensitive…please, I worry about Kagome too…but us worrying ourselves to death is not going to help…"

"Oh just be quiet! I don't want you opening that mouth of yours and upsetting Kagome further!" Sango instructed as she yanked her seatbelt off her.

"Yes, Ma'am…" Miroku replied rolling his eyes heavenwards.

"And don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"That thing with your eyes…it's annoying me!" Sango said and Miroku took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Sango's tempers and mood swings were as varied as the wind - one minute she was sweet and teasing and bitchy and downright demanding the next. _Inuyasha, you lucky dog…I so envy you for not going through the same hell I am…_Miroku thought as he helped Sango out of the car. He stopped in alarm when his wife suddenly burst into tears. "Darling…?" Miroku said hugging the feisty woman to his chest. "What is it?"

"I just realized that I don't like the color of my shoes…" Sango said and Miroku nearly kicked himself in the face with annoyance. He had stayed up all night trying to find a fruit -- soursop, which Sango saw over the internet which also had her bawling her eyes out when he told her the said fruit was not in season. _And now this…_

"You cried because you don't like the color of your shoes?" He asked in a clipped tone which had Sango crying some more.

"Don't use that tone on me!" She demanded as she struggled against his grasp.

"Sango…please…you are driving me crazy…" Miroku said and closed his eyes when Sango turned around to glower at him.

"Is that so…?" She asked, her voice controlled yet still spilling with anger.

"Sango…you know what I mean…" Miroku replied weakly as he looked at his wife with besseching eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry for being pregnant!" Sango snapped as she turned on her heel and headed for the exit.

"Dear…" Miroku said as he followed his wife to the parking lot exit.

"Don't come near me, you insensitive jerk!" Sango said walking faster and Miroku stayed where he was…too scared and confused to do anything. A minute later Sango turned around to yell at him.

"What the hell are you standing there like an idiot for?!" She demanded.

"You said…"

"And you believed me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sango asked and Miroku jogged to catch up with her. _No wonder making love is so much fun…its__consequence_ _feels like hell._ Miroku thought as he opened the door for his wife who smiled sweetly at him and latched her arms around his waist.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Miroku screamed in his head.

----------------------

---------------------- 

"Kagome, it's good to see you again." Mr. Saitoh greeted as soon as Kagome opened the door to his office.

"It's good to see you too, Sir." Kagome replied politely as Mr. Saitoh motioned for her to sit.

"Well, I gather you've made your decision?" He asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes, sir…" She said.

"And…?"

"And I'm not taking the contract…." Kagome replied, her smile not faltering.

"I see…" Mr. Saitoh said nodding his head. "May I know why?" He asked the girl sitting in front of him.

"I'm getting married…" Kagome replied and Mr. Saitoh arched his brow.

"You are?" He asked rather surprised. "This is so soon..."

"Yes." Kagome answered as Mr. saitoh stared at her as if she lost her mind.

"Why?" He asked and Kagome's gface registered a hint of annoyance at his question.

"Why not?" Kagome challenged and the kind, old man laughed.

"I'm sorry…I'm just a little shocked….according to surveys, most women nowadays are getting less and less interested in marriage and raising a family and more on furthering their careers…" He said, his face face softening a little.

"Well, I'm not most women…." Kagome replied and Mr. Saitoh chuckled.

"You're not…" He agreed smiling affectionately at the young woman in front of him.

"So who's the lucky man?" Mr. Saitoh inquired and a smile lit Kagome's beautiful face.

"Someone I lost and found again…" She replied softly.

"Very well…" Mr. Saitoh said with a sigh. "Who am I to go against true love?" He kidded and Kagome expelled a sigh of relief. She was apprehensive, afraid almost, to turn the old man down because he was always so kind to her and the short time that she knew him, he made her feel as if she's family.

"Thank you, Sir." She said sincerely.

"Tell him how lucky he is…"

"He knows…" Kagome replied smiling. _We both do…_ Kagome thought as she stood up to walk out of Mr. Saitoh's office.

"And Kagome…"

"Yes, Sir?" She asked turning around to face the old man again.

"Congratulations." Mr. Saitoh said. "I'm proud of you and your decision. I have always adorned women who stood strong on their beliefs and you're one of the rare few I found."

"Thank you, Sir. You're very kind." Kagome bowed slightly and walked out the door.

----------------------

---------------------- 

Inuyasha turned his head when he heard his friends' voices.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Sango asked her husband as they craned their necks to look for Kagome at a rather crowded coffee shop called Mocha Blends.

"No." Miroku answered and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"Sango, Miroku, over here!" He called and the couple turned and just stared at him. Finally, Miroku's face cracked into a smile and he made his way to his table dragging a stupefied Sango with him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku greeted punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Sit down, both of you." Inuyasha said as Miroku pulled a chair out for Sango who continued to stare and said nothing.

"So…" Miroku said pulling Sango to sit down beside him.

"So…" Inuyasha mimicked and hid his smile when the couple seemed lost.

"So, how long have you been in town?" Miroku asked.

"A few days ago…" Inuyasha replied looking at his friends who looked uncomfortable sitting in front of him.

"Oh…" Miroku said ad Inuyasha laughed.

"What's up with you two?" He asked and saw Miroku blanch. Sango briefly glanced at her husband and spoke.

"We're supposed to meet a friend…" She, looking at Inuyasha suspiciously. "Are you waiting for someone?" She asked curiously, her heart breaking again for Kagome. There was her friend dying in sadness and here's Inuyasha sitting in front of them like the world was such a wonderful, wonderful place to live.

"Yes…" Inuyasha replied and instantly Sango stiffened, her voice dropping a few degrees colder as she gritted her teeth.

"Who?" She asked trying to hold her temper in check. _I'm so going to kill you bastard! _She thought savagely. How dare he sit there and wait for another when Kagome died losing him to some weird, sick joke also known as magic?

"Hi, guys." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha on the cheek. "See, I told you I'll be here in twenty." She said unaware of the confused looks Sango and Miroku were throwing their way.

"Keh!" Inuyasha replied as he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. Miroku and Sango's jaws dropped as Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. They watched as the hanyou possessively wrapped both arms around their friend. Sango closed her mouth with a snap as her temper returned full force.

"Wait, just wait a damn minute!" Sango blurted out banging her hand on the table which made Inuyasha and Kagome jump apart.

"What?" Inuyasha asked before he pulled Kagome's face in for a chaste kiss.

"What the hell is wrong with this picture?" Sango asked and Kagome looked blankly at her. "Are you guys going out _again?_ I mean..." She trailed off looking at Miroku for support who looked equally as stumped as her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…Inuyasha remembers…" Kagome said beaming at the couple who stared at her like she was an alien who dropped from some spaceship instead of their friend whom they've known for years. It was comical how Miroku and Sango's lips moved in synchronized motion as if they were about to say something then changed their minds. At last Sango got over her initial shock and she glared accusingly at the two.

"YOU FORGOT?!" Sango yelled and a few people shushed her. "Don't shush me, _bakas!_" She said glaring at the people sitting behind them to the utter embarrassment of herhusband and friends. "How dare you shush me!" She snapped before turning her head to regard the couple with what could only be described as a murderous look.

"So Inuyasha remembers now?" Miroku clarified and Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"Do you know how many bags of Kisses with almonds I ate because I was upset that this _baka_ here totally forgot?!" Sango hissed and Kagome raised her brow.

"So that explains the extra pounds…" She said teasingly and was confused when Miroku shook his head at her in alarm.

"What extra pounds is she talking about, you told me I didn't gain any!" Sango demanded and Miroku sighed.

"I was kidding!" Kagome said in a hurry and Sango glared at her and Inuyasha. Suddenly she burst into tears.

"You have no idea how upset I was…you should have called us you, _bakas…_" She said in between sobs. "How could you let me worry like that? I'm your friend, you should have called me. I was miserable that you were miserable..."

"Sango…" Kagome said gently, feeling guilty about not informing her friends earlier.

"I had to watch that DVD _My Little Bride_ fifteen times because it reminds me that you two were happy once. **Fifteen** times, Kagome that I now know Kim Rae Won's lines by heart…in _KOREAN!_ " Sango sobbed taking the handkerchief Miroku offered as Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and burst into laughter. Sango and Miroku glared at them.

"Gods, I'm so sorry…it's just that we were a bit busy….so we were not…" Kagome said and blushed when Miroku gave her a knowing look.

"You were busy, huh?" Miroku said patting his wife's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier and for making you cry now, Sango…please…I'm so sorry…" Kagome said as Sango blew her nose.

"Well, at least this _baka_ remembers now…" Sango replied as if nothing happened and Inuyasha arched his brow at Miroku who glared at him and shook his head.

"So you guys are okay now?" Miroku asked the pair and Sango beamed at them.

"I swear if you forget again, Inuyasha…I'm going to cut your ears off!" She threatened in a saccharine-sweet voice.

"Ouch…" Inuyasha said, his ears twitched in reflex inside the cap he was wearing. "Okay let's order, I'm thirsty…" She said browsing the menu. Inuyasha raised his brow at Miroku questioningly.

_Pregnant._ Miroku mouthed and Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding. He looked at Kagome suddenly with fear in his eyes.

"Hon, you wouldn't be like that, would you?" He asked and Kagome raised her brow at him.

"Like what?" Kagome asked after she gave their order to the waiter.

"Like Sango...who's acting crazy just right now…" He said.

"HEY!" Sango said standing up but Inuyasha ignored her as Miroku pulled her back to her seat. She was throwing daggers at Inuyasha while cursing under her breath.

"Don't upset her, she's pregnant!" Miroku complained as Sango glared at him.

"What if I am…are you saying that I really am acting crazy?!" She demanded and Miroku groaned. Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned to face Inuyasha.

"See, she's not crazy…she's just pregnant…so it's not catching." Kagome joked winking at Sango.

"Do all pregnant women act like her?" Inuyasha asked again and Miroku rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm still here, you _baka_!" Sango said as she whacked Inuyasha's head with the menu she was holding. Unfazed, Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome who laughed at Sango's antics.

"What?" Kagome asked when she realized that Inuyasha was staring at her.

"It's a phase every pregnant woman goes through. _Every. Pregnant. Woman._ So breathe easy…" Miroku told Inuyasha. "You're lucky Kagome is not pregnant…at least brace yourself three to four years from now..." He added and winced when Sango kicked his foot.

"What in the hell does that suppose to mean?!" Sango said and Kagome laughed harder.

"But she is…" Inuyasha said softly and they all looked at him.

"She is…?" Miroku questioned.

"She is what?" Sango asked curiously.

"She is pregnant." Inuyasha announced.

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled standing up while Sango's jaw dropped in disbelief. Miroku was grinning like Christmas came early and Inuyasha browsed the menu for anything _alcoholic_ to drink.

----------------------

---------------------- 

**Author's Note:**

**Next is the epilogue… Parting is such a sweet sorrow…(sobs) I'll miss you dear readers… Bwhuhuhu.**

**Please wait for my next Inu/Kag project** - **Mirror Images**


	61. Til Forever

_--------------------------------------------_

**CHAPTER 61:** **TIL FOREVER**

_You are not the air that I breathe…_

_--------------------------------------------_

Mrs. Higurashi arranged the long veil on Kagome's head, her eyes misting over as she looked at her daughter sitting primly in front of the large mirror.

"You're beautiful darling….Inuyasha is so lucky." Kagome looked up when her mother spoke. She was a little surprised when she saw tears well on her mother's eyes.

"Mama…."

"Oh, don't mind me, a mother is allowed to be emotional on her daughter's wedding." Mrs. Higurashi replied with an embarrassed laugh.

"You're not losing a daughter, Mama….you're gaining a son…." Kagome said as she touched the hand her mother placed on her shoulder.

"I know….it's funny how affected I am today considering that I knew of yours and Inuyasha's _affections_ when you were only sixteen…"

"It's difficult for you to say the m word isn't it, Mama?"

"Fine, I knew yours and Inuyasha's _mating_… when you were only sixteen…"

"He'll take care of me, you don't have to worry…" Kagome said and Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head.

"I know, I have no doubt that he will but…." She replied.

"Mama, stop crying, it's neechan's wedding!" Souta said as he allowed himself inside her sister's bedroom. "You look pretty, sis." He added as he bent down to kiss his sister's cheek.

"And you don't look bad yourself, _baby_ brother…" Kagome teased and Souta rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha better take care of you or else…" Souta murmured, his voice a little thicker than normal.

"Or else what?" Kagome asked arching her brow and smiled fondly at the teenager when he blushed.

"Or else I'll kick his ass…" Souta declared. "Although, I have to admit he must have the patience of a saint to put up with you…." he added slyly.

"What?!" Kagome said glaring at her brother.

"Souta, quit teasing your sister…."

"Anyway, I gotta go rescue Hitomi, I saw her talking to grandpa…" Souta said as he waved at his sister and mother goodbye.

"Hitomi and Souta are back together?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Yes, don't ask how…" Mrs. Higurashi commented.

"He wooed her back?" Kagome asked.

"Through her mother….I had to bake pastries for Souta to give Hitomi's mother…."

"Ohh…my brother is a sly one…"

"My kids are growing up…" Mrs. Higurashi said absentmindedly.

"We are, Mama. But growing up does not mean we're not here for you and Ji-chan…"

"I know…" Mrs. Higurashi said kissing the top of her daughter's head.

_--------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------_

"Will you stop pacing, you're making me dizzy…" Sesshoumaru complained as he watched his brother walk back and forth in front of him.

"I'm not pacing!" Inuyasha automatically replied pausing in midstride. He glanced quickly at his brother and scowled seeing Sesshoumaru's taunting smirk.

"Then will you stop being an idiot and get yourself seated…" Sesshoumaru issued calmly.

"I can't sit still!" Inuyasha retorted and he jammed his hands inside his trouser's pockets.

"Why…?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You know why…" He mumbled.

"I don't so enlighten me on the subject…" Sesshoumaru teased watching his brother ease his hands off his pockets and instead fidget with his bow tie.

"I'm getting married!" Inuyasha replied as he stuffed his hands on the pocket of his bwhite slacks again.

"Oh, you are?" Sesshoumaru teased and Inuyasha glared at him. Just then Mrs. Hirohito walked in to hear her younger son growling.

"Inuyasha, stop that and Sesshoumaru stop teasing your brother…" She reprimanded gently.

"Do I really have to?" Sesshoumaru asked in half-joke as Mrs. Hirohito adjusted Inuyasha's tux. They have opted for a western-style wedding to be presided by a friend of Kagome's grandfather.

"Yes, go find your father…he's lurking around here somewhere…" Mrs. Hirohito directed Sesshoumaru as she smiled fondly at her youngest son. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good…"

"Nervous?" Mrs. Hirohito asked.

"No." Inuyasha replied and sighed when his mother raised her brow. "Yes….a little…" He admitted ruefully.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I suppose I'll only breathe easy after I slip the ring on Kagome's finger…" He answered candidly and Mrs. Hirohito tried to hide her smile.

"Afraid she'll change her mind?" She questioned.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know…"

"Your father was as nervous as you when we got married that my old man, your grandfather, gave him brandy to calm his nerves and got him drunk in the process…." Mrs. Hirohito said, a smile flittered on her lips at the memory.

"Dad was drunk when you got married?"

"Yes and I was not happy that he was but he promised to make up for it for as long as we live…" Mrs. Hirohito laughed softly.

"Hm…" Inuyasha tucked the information away for use in the future.

"It's okay to be nervous, this is the first step to a new life after all. But I have no doubt that you'll take good care of Kagome and she'll take good care of you…"

"What if I wouldn't be able to?"

"Be able to what?" Mrs. Hirohito asked curiously.

"To take care of her and make her happy?" Inuyasha replied softly. "What if--"

"_You_ make her happy, _you're_ what's important to her, _you're_ the one whom she waited patiently for…" Mrs. Hirohito said and Inuyasha's expression relaxed.

"You really think so?" He asked and Mrs. Hirohito rolled her eyes.

"I know so. You're meant to be together, Inuyasha and that's what's important." She announced confidently just as Sesshoumaru and Mr. Hirohito walked in.

"The pup is nervous…" Sesshoumaru said and Mr. Hirohito smiled indulgently.

"Yes, the pup is nervous…" He seconded and Inuyasha growled again.

"I'm not!"

"I'm betting my new car that he'll stumble and make an ass of himself in front of Kagome and their guests…" Sesshoumaru casually said.

"The camry?" Mr. Hitohito asked.

"Yes, that one…"

"You have yourself a deal…" Mr. Hirohito said shaking Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Stop that both of you!" Mrs. Hirohito reprimanded as Mr. Hirohito walked over to Inuyasha to pat his shoulder.

"Don't let your old man down, pup…" He said seriously as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at him.

"Gee, thanks for the support, _Dad…_" He replied as Sesshoumaru laughed.

_--------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------_

"Is he here already?" Sango asked for the twentieth time.

"He is." Miroku replied indulgently.

"Oh, good." Sango replied as she played with the Matron of honor bouquet she was holding.

"Darling, quit fidgeting." Miroku said touching his wife's cheek.

"I'm not fidgeting!" Sango replied, her eyes welling up with unshed tears.

"And don't cry, you're going to ruin your make-up." Miroku said smiling warmly at her.

"What made you think I'm going to cry…?" Sango challenged as she sniffed.

"Remember last week when Inuyasha announced that Kagome was pregnant?" Miroku said hurriedly as he smelled another bout of temper tantrum from Sango.

"Yes…" Sango replied, her face breaking into a smile at the scene played before her once again….

"_It's a phase every pregnant woman goes through. Every. Pregnant. Woman. So breathe easy…" Miroku told Inuyasha. "You're lucky Kagome is not pregnant…" He added and winced when Sango kicked his foot._

"_What in the hell does that suppose to mean?!" Sango said and Kagome laughed harder._

"_But she is…" Inuyasha said softly and they all looked at him._

"_She is…?" Miroku questioned._

"_She is what?" Sango asked curiously._

"_She is pregnant." Inuyasha announced._

"_WHAT?!" Kagome yelled standing up while Sango's jaw dropped in disbelief. Miroku was grinning like Christmas came early and Inuyasha browsed the menu for anything alcoholic to drink."_ _What do you mean, I'm pregnant?!" Kagome demanded_ _as she glared at Inuyasha's bowed head._

"_Yes Inuyasha, what do you mean…?" Miroku asked teasingly. His eyes dancing with mischief as he looked at his friend squirm uncomfortably on his seat._

"_I mean…" Inuyasha started looking guiltily at Kagome._

"_You mean…?" Kagome asked testily as she placed her hands_ _on her hips. By now Miroku was laughing_ _silently_ _like crazy as he looked at Kagome's murderous glare and at Inuyasha's pale, fearful expression._

"_Hon, sit down…" Inuyasha murmured and Kagome glowered at him. "Please…?" He pleaded but Kagome remained standing. "You're pregnant." He said after a few seconds that felt like years to him._

"_How do you know?" Sango asked, her glower mirroring her friend's._

"_Yes Inuyasha, how do you know?" Miroku asked grinning widely._

"_He can smell me…" Kagome said in a soft voice as she sat down on her chair._

"_Huh?" Sango inquired._

"_He can smell…" Kagome started and blushed._

"_Oh…" Sango said as understanding dawned on her._

"_Wow…youkai pregnancy test…" Miroku said and Inuyasha and Kagome both growled at him._

"_Sorry…" Miroku said as Sango whacked him in the head with a spoon._ _He_ _squelched_ _the urge to glare at his wife as he rubbed the sore spot on his head._

"_Are you sure?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who nodded_ _his head._

"_Are you upset?" Inuyasha asked in a soft voice._

"_Upset…? Upset?! Why would I be upset?! You told me you'd know if it's okay to…to… to do it or not!" Kagome stammered as she blushed again._

"_I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said quietly as Kagome stared at_ _her_ _lap unseeingly._

"_I'm nineteen…" Kagome said._

"_I know…" Inuyasha replied sadly._

"_I'm still in college…" Kagome spoke once again._

"_I know that too, I'm sorry…"_ _Inuyasha sighed as he bowed his head, unable to look at Kagome in the eye._ _Miroku and Sango kept quiet at their friends' exchange._

"_What will Mama say?"_

"_Look, hon…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been impulsive but I want this baby with you, it was selfish on my part but before I remembered_ _that we were mated I was thinking of a way to make you stay…_ _and…_ t_hat…_ _was just…_ _foul on my part…" Inuyasha admitted sadly._

"_You_ _planned all this?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "You planned to get me pregnant?"_

"_I'm sorry…" Inuyasha replied and was surprised when Kagome threw herself at him._

"_That's so sweet, although I admit_ _it's rather stupid since I will definitely stay with you even without the baby, even if you didn't remember, even if…" Kagome said as she hugged him fiercely. She was silenced however when Inuyasha's lips descended on hers._

"_I love you…" He said hugging her close._

"_I love you…" Kagome replied as she nuzzled his chin. Sango looked at the couple and wailed._

"_Sango…?" Kagome said in alarm as Miroku promptly stood up to hug his wife._

"_That's just so sweet!" Sango sobbed, making a makeshift handkerchief out of Miroku's sleeves._ _"I can't wait for us to have cravings together." She added_ _smiling tearfully not seeing the horror registering on Miroku and Inuyasha's faces._

"_Or shop baby clothes together…" Kagome said, her eyes twinkling at the idea._

"_Or watch movies by Kim Rae Won over and over…" Sango said enthusiastically._

"_Oi, I don't want you drooling over another man while you're pregnant with my pup!" Inuyasha grumbled but the women chose to ignore him._

"_This is so exciting!" Kagome said as she stood up to hug her friend._

"_Oh my God, I just can't wait for us to_ _go through this very important phase together!!" Sango shrieked as she and Kagome jumped up and down._

"_How about we go hunt_ _for baby things and maternity clothes now?" Kagome said, her face flushed with eagerness._

"_Yes, I_ _heard a new store opened at Rockwell's dedicated to expecting moms…" Sango said already gathering her things as Kagome slipped_ _her_ _sling bag_ _into her shoulders._

"_Is it too early for ultrasounds?" Kagome asked as they walked hand in hand towards the exits._

"_Yes, I think you have to be five or six months pregnant.." Sango replied as Inuyasha and Miroku stared helplessly at the departing women._

"_Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha called._

"_Sango, dear…?" Miroku started and stopped when the women paused to glare at them._

"_What?!" Kagome asked, her brows furrowing._

"_What do you want, Miroku?" Sango asked irritated._

"_I mean, are you just going to leave me here?" Inuyasha asked timidly._

"_What about the food you ordered?" Miroku asked his wife as he shifted uncomfortably under her glare._

"_Duh, can't find your way home?" Kagome taunted as she quirked her brow at Inuyasha._

"_Eat it or leave it, you buffoon!" Sango said as they pushed the glass door open._

"_Whiny men…" Kagome said._

"_What are we, their mothers?" Sango snorted as they threw another glance at Inuyasha_ _and Miroku's table._

"Sango…Sango….!" Miroku called and Sango blinked at him.

"What?" Sango snapped.

"The wedding is about to start." Miroku informed her.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I was daydreaming I guess…" Sango replied sheepishly as Miroku leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm happy that things turned out well…" Sango whispered against his chest.

"I'm happy that you are…" Miroku replied, his arms tightening around his wife.

_--------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------_

Inuyasha stood anxiously adjusting his bow tie. Sesshoumaru smirked knowingly beside him.

"You're shivering…" He whispered watching Inuyasha fidget.

"I'm not!" Inuyasha denied as he tried to swallow a fist-size lump on his throat.

"You will be…" Sesshoumaru predicted as he saw Kagome readying for her bridal march out of the corner of his eye.

"Keh!" Inuyasha replied as the first note of the electric organ reached his ears. The shrine ground was turned into a lovely luau with white tables and chairs strategically placed to face orchids-decorated stage housing the altar. Kagome had wanted everything decorated with white flowers and Mrs. Higurashi pulled all stops to make her daughter's wish come true. The guests stood up as the traditional bridal march played after the entourage led by Sango walked in.

Inuyasha turned to face the entrance and his jaw dropped as he watched Kagome walk towards him. She looked ethereal in her white, pearl-encrusted gown. The bodice was strapless and it showed off Kagome's smooth shoulders and slender neck.

"Close your mouth, _baka._" Sesshoumaru remarked from beside him and Inuyasha coughed to hide his embarrassment. He moved forward when Kagome neared him and she promptly latched her arm around his.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered.

"You think so…?" Kagome whispered back as they sat on gold and white chairs facing the altar. Inuyasha was about to reply when the priest cleared his throat meaningfully to start the ceremony. Inuyasha and Kagome held hands as the wedding rites progressed, both reassuring each other of the forever they promised.

When the time came for the vows to be exchanged, Inuyasha cleared his throat nervously as Kagome looked at him.

"Yes?" The priest inquired.

"I have prepared a vow for my ma—for my wife… I mean, for Kagome." He said when the priest raised his brow. "And I would rather recite them instead of the traditional vows…" He continued as he looked at the priest resolutely.

"That's okay I guess…" The priest conceded after almost a minute of staring contest between him and Inuyasha. "Let's hear it…" He smiled, smiling at the stubborn young groom.

"Kagome, I wrote this for you back in high school and…" He paused feeling uneasy suddenly and relaxed a little when Kagome squeezed his hand. "It wasn't quite finished back then but now it is…" _Quit stammering, baka!_ Inuyasha berated himself as he gazed at his wife's smiling face.

"Okay, I'm sure I'll love it…" Kagome said and she watched Inuyasha twitch fretfully.

"Okay…" He replied, thankful that Sesshoumaru was seated on the side behind him or else he would have lost his nerve at his _baka_ brother's smirk.

"_You are not the air that I breathe, y__ou are the sweet scent that drifts upon it_

_You are not the sound that I hear, y__ou are the music of my life_

_You are not the food that I need, y__ou are the nourishment of my soul_

_You are not my will to survive, y__ou are my reason for living_

_It is with you that I experience __the wonders of the world_

_It is with you that I triumph __over the challenges of my pain_

_It is your partnership that will lead me __to the fulfillment of my dreams_

_It is your friendship that guides me __as I grow and learn_

_It is your patience and wisdom __that calms my restless nature_

_It is through you that I know my true self…_

Inuyasha stopped when Kagome's tears fell. He moved the veil aside to wipe the tears off her face.

"Hey, I'm not yet finished…" He joked and Kagome laughed tearfully.

"I'm sorry, go on…" Kagome said controlling her sobs. Inuyasha smiled at her lovingly as he cupped her face.

"_I do not take you for granted, __I cherish you_

_I do not need you, __I choose you_

_I choose you today in witness o__f all the people who loves us_

_I choose you tomorrow i__n the privacy of our hearts_

_I choose you in strength a__nd in weakness_

_I choose you in health a__nd in sickness_

_I choose you in joy and in sorrow __I will choose you over all others everyday_

_For all the days of my life…_

He finished and held his breath as Kagome launched herself into his arms. Their visitors stood up and clapped and he could see his mother cry in his father's arms. Souta was blushing furiously as he held a handkerchief to his mother. Sango was wailing in the background and the priest indulgently waited for the crowd to calm down.

"So Kagome…?" The priest inquired. "After Inuyasha's beautiful vow, do you have anything to say?" He asked.

"I do love you and I do promise to love you and stay by your side for the rest of our lives…" Kagome said and the shrine erupted into cheers.

"I now pronounce you husband and - " The priest laughed together with the crowd when Inuyasha kissed his new wife eagerly. "Well, what can I say, let's give a round of applause and welcome the newly-weds, Mr. and Mrs. Hirohito." The priest announced and the guests stood up and clapped jovially.

"I love you forever…" Inuyasha whispered against his wife's lips.

"Forever…" Kagome said as she snaked her arms around him to pull him close for another kiss.

_--------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

Well, what can I say? I truly enjoyed this ride with you. Wait for the epilogue and of course my new story, **Mirror Images**. Thank you all so much for the support.

I would like to thank **Jasper** for printing the marriage vows he found on the internet for me. The vows are not mine but from some very creative, in love and unknown author.

**Love yah all!**

**aryanna**


	62. Epilogue: Busy Lives

_Just a few clarifications:_

_Yes,_ _Cum Shot_ _is actually a real drink and I would like to thank_ _Michiee_ _for telling me about it and_ _Jasper_ _who tested the drink and got woozy (though he wouldn't admit it!)._

_I'm a_ _Filipina_ _and proud of it. I'm a college student taking up BS Economics._ _And yes, I'm married to a wonderful man named Joseph who makes everyday feel like some sort of miracle in progress... _

_And,_ _Akio_ _is Kagome's debating teammate while_ _Aiko_ _is Kagome's tempura-loving debater friend. So yes, they are two different people. Akio is a boy and Aiko is a girl…_

_Thank you to those who read and reviewed, you people are the best. I have always loved writing and it makes happy to know that others like my work._

_As always_ _**thank you**_ _and_ _see you on_ _the next ride called_ _**Mirror Images**_

_**aryanna**_

---------

**EPILOGUE:BUSY LIVES**

---------

"Come on, Sango…" Kagome whined as she let Sango pull her towards the auditorium.

"A bet is a bet." Sango replied smiling evilly at her distraught friend.

"But that was ages ago… "Kagome pleaded as she tried to keep up with her friend in her three-inch high-heeled shoes and above the knee matching pink and white business suit.

"Still…" Sango said as she peered inside the opaque, glass doors.

"My goddaughter, Mira wouldn't like her godmother to go through this…" Kagome tried to use another tactic and sighed heavily when Sango looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Won't work." She replied.

"But…"

"We placed the bet, Kagome and I specifically told you I'd collect the favor when I need it, it's a stroke of luck that I remembered about that hickey bet actually…" Sango admitted as she turned to look at Kagome's mortified expression.

"I'll give you that brown Casadei boots you adore…." Kagome tried to wheedle.

"Not working…."

"I'll be your lawyer when you seek for a divorce on the grounds of Miroku's wandering hands for free!!" Kagome added desperately.

"Funny but I know you'll represent me for free _at anything_. Am I not lucky to have a pretty lawyer friend who topped the bar?" Sango said.

"Please…this would embarrass him…"

"Yeah and having me wear a bunny suit to Miroku's office when my goddaughter Sachi's first word was Dada' and not Mama was not embarrassing…?" Sango replied and Kagome squirmed uneasily.

"I said I was sorry…." Kagome said.

"Too late…."

"Good, he just went up the stage…" Sango whispered as she pushed Kagome inside the large auditorium where Inuyasha was the guest speaker. Tokyo University School of Medicine invited Inuyasha to their symposium on Intracerebral Hemorrhaging as he advocated a new treatment on this kind of stroke.

The host gave a flowery speech on Dr. Inuyasha Hirohito's accomplishments at a young age of twenty-nine as Inuyasha glanced at his watch eager to leave since it's his turn to pick their nine-year old son Yasou, up from school. _Yasou…peaceful one…but my son is anything but peaceful although he has his Sesshoumaru moments._ Inuyasha thought as his son's solemn pout crossed his mind.

"And now, without further ado, let's all welcome back to Tokyo University School of Medicine, Dr. Inuyasha Hirohito!" The students stood up as he walked towards the podium.

"Good afternoon. I'm embarrassed by such praises coming from one of Tokyo University School of Medicine's promising graduates…" He started and the crowd laughed appreciatively.

"But, it's always a pleasure to see such eager, young faces everytime I'm invited to occasions such as this and I'm greatly honored to be afforded such favor…." The students clapped again and Inuyasha smiled indulgently.

"Intracerebral Hemorrhaging or brain bleeding makes up fifteen percent of all strokes and ninety percent of the patients die within a month…" He paused as he looked at the eager faces of his audience. He was confused for a second when the spectators grinned and catcalled. His confusion was short-lived as soft, feminine hands grasped his face for a thorough kiss. The crowd roared in appreciation as he saw Kagome made a hasty exit.

"That better be my wife…" He joked as he adjusted his tie and the audience laughed. _And she'd better be prepared when I get home, that tease._ He thought as he tried to organize the ideas he painfully researched for the past three years, the same ideas which were viciously scattered to the four winds due to his wife's three seconds kiss. _Tease._

**0o0**

Kagome opened the door to her office with a sigh. _She just had to remember about that stupid bet we made on my hickeys, that was almost ten years ago!_ Kagome thought grumpily as she unbuttoned her blazer. She took the pink blazer off and draped it on the back of her chair. _Gods, that was embarrassing, Inuyasha would probably throw a fit._ She looked at her watch and groaned - she was gone for more than two hours because she and Sango had coffee after their escapade.' _Damn_ _Sango Houshi and her good memory._ Kagome scowled thinking about had casual Sango was after the dare, mentioning her plans to export to other countries the quickly becoming popular arts and crafts business she started.

Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Atty. Hirohito, your mother is in line two…" Michiko, her secretary's high-pitched voice sounded through the receiver.

"Put her through…" Kagome said as she leaned back on her chair. She looked at the recently-taken family picture and smiled looking at her daughter Sachiko's's toothy grin as she reached for the silvery hair of her father who was holding her. Her gaze shifted to her son's smirking face' as he casually leaned against his mother's shoulder.

"Kagome, are you there?" She heard her mother's voice.

"Mama, I'm so sorry, I was just deep in thoughts…" Kagome replied as leaned up to trace the silver hair on Yasou's head, a striking opposite to Sachi's raven-black tresses.

"You're all coming home for your twenty-ninth birthday, right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes, Mama…" Kagome replied, wincing as her mother mentioned her age. "Sango and Miroku will be there too…" Kagome added.

"Oh, I'm so excited, I have not seen my Yasou and Sachi for almost a week!"

"They're excited to see you too, Mama. Sachi said her first word…'Dada' last week." Kagome proudly announced.

"She did? Wow, my granddaughter's so smart!" Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome giggled at her mother's excitement.

"And Yasou won the spelling bee…"

"He did?"

"Yes…anyway Mama ,how's everyone especially Souta and his new girlfriend?"

"Oh, we're all fine and Souta's on his third job and he and Hitomi got back together…"

"Wow, I'm giving them two months this time." Kagome snorted.

"Let him…he's taking his time…." Mrs. Higurashi depended and Kagome sighed. "Be careful this Saturday, okay?"

"We will…" Kagome replied before saying goodbye. She stood up and went to the comfort room inside her office to wash her face and brush her teeth. Walking back to her table, she stared at the neatly filed cases in front of her and sighed as she leaned back on her chair again and closed her eyes.

"Very tempting…." Someone drawled and Kagome opened her eyes in surprise.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as she watched her husband walked towards him.

"Who else?"

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at the medical symposium? When did you get here?" Kagome said as she allowed her husband to lift her off her chair and carry her towards the white sofa strategically placed facing the fireplace.

"I'm here to see my wife, it's finished and I flew…"Inuyasha replied as he laid her carefully down on the sofa.

"Sango made me do it!" Kagome squeaked.

"Hm…"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you…" Kagome said.

"You do realize that you have to pay…" Inuyasha whispered as he nibbled her neck. All coherent thoughts flew out of Kagome's mind as she felt him unbutton her blouse.

"Are you taking my blouse off?"

"Hm…" Inuyasha replied licking at her mark.

"But Yasou…?" Kagome moaned as fire sizzled in her blood.

"I already picked him up. He's with Michiko…"

"And Sachi?" Kagome asked before pulling his head up for a deep kiss.

"With Yasou…" Inuyasha replied as his hands roamed over her body.

"Wait…you had our children riding your back again as you jumped from building to building, did you?" Kagome asked frowning.

"They enjoy it."

"But their _mother_ does not agree with it!" Kagome retorted. She was silenced by his insistent mouth once again and Kagome felt goose bumps burst in her arms as her husband's hands strayed under her skirt.

"We're at the office…" Kagome protested as her blouse fell off the beige carpeted floor. She felt him unzip the matching skirt and she felt almost breathless with anticipation.

"And we own the office so who cares?"

"I still have cases to read…."

"Give them to your other lawyers…"

"But…"

"Shhh…" Inuyasha said as he lowered himself on top of her. He kissed her tenderly as she arched her back off the sofa to unclasp her bra. He leaned away a little to look at her eyes. "I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you." Kagome whispered back. "Someone might come in…" Kagome added as her gaze darted to the door.

"No one will, I put the Don't Disturb' sign on…" Inuyasha said smiling naughtily.

"Okay, ten years and two kids later and you're still…" Kagome started and sighed when Inuyasha kissed her again. She reached up to fondle his ears and she swallowed his moans. The kiss became heated but they took everything in stride - their caresses were languid and not hurried like before, the kisses softer, the touches gentler and the whispered promises sweeter.

Kagome slowly unbuttoned her husband's shirt when the door opened -

"There was something I forg - whoaa…that is what I call mixing business with pleasure…" Sango's voice rang through their ears and Inuyasha fell off the seat.

"Ouch…." Kagome said as she landed on top of her husband with a thud.

"Remind me again why were allowing her to live?" Inuyasha asked aloud as Kagome hastily put her blouse back on and zipped her skirt quickly. Kagome giggled helplessly as she kissed his lips to appease his temper.

"Because Sachi will miss her godmother…" Kagome whispered against his lips as he opened her mouth over hers for another kiss.

"Darling San - oh my ten years and you still get caught. We'll just be outside…give us a holler or a groan when you need us…" They heard Miroku laugh as Kagome took her high heels off at threw it at him before the door closed.

"Very mature hon…" Inuyasha teased.

"Keh!" Kagome said as she allowed him to help her to his feet. Smiling at him, she retrieved her shoes and walked towards the comfort room to comb her hair. She was amused when her husband followed her. "I don't think I like what you have in mind…" Kagome said as she shook her hair free from her braid.

"Hm…" Inuyasha replied as she lifted her to sit on the marble sink.

"You'll love it, I promise you." He whispered huskily as his nimble finger unbuttoned her blouse again. Suddenly there was a thumping on the door.

"Mommy, Daddy...are you there? Sachi is hungry!" Yasou said as he continued to knock. Inuyasha groaned as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Later, I promise…" Kagome whispered as she kissed his cheek. Sighing he helped her off the sink.

"Later." Inuyasha said as they opened the door to see their son.

"What were you doing?" Yasou demanded looking at his parents flushed face. He was rocking back and forth Sachi's stroller and Kagome smiled when she saw her daughter's misty, golden eyes. Cooing, she picked the six-month old up.

"Trying to give you another sister…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath and Kagome elbowed him painfully. Yasou's deep-blue eyes narrowed in perfect imitation of his uncle Sesshoumaru's.

"Mommy was brushing her teeth and Dad was watching Mommy do it, darling…" Kagome said absentmindedly.

"Weird…" Yasou said as Kagome tweaked his ears.

"Yas, where are you?" Mira, Sango and Miroku's daughter called and Kagome watched with amusement as his son's ears twitched. He ran off without giving them a backward glance.

"Daddy was watching Mommy do it?" Inuyasha asked laughing softly as he wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter.

"Do you have anything better to say?" Kagome challenged as she let him kiss her. They broke apart as Sachi let out a loud wail.

"Come to Daddy…" Inuyasha said as he reached for his daughter.

"Your daughter has you wrapped around her fingers…" Kagome said smiling.

"But of course, she learned from her mother…" Inuyasha replied as Kagome arched her brow at him.

"She fell asleep…" Kagome whispered, smoothing her daughter's fine hair. "I'll feed her later then…" She said as she took the infant from Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha righted the sofa and they both sat down cradling their daughter.

"She looks just like you…" Inuyasha whispered as they watched their daughter sleep.

"But the eyes are definitely yours…" Kagome whispered back as she leaned her head against his shoulder. The door opened and Yasou walked in looking forlorn as he sat on his father's lap.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked her son with a smile.

"Mira touched my ears." The boy replied as he burrowed his face deeper into his father's chest.

"Oh, someone's got tickly ears…" Kagome teased and laughed softly when the boy pouted. Yasou took his sister's hand in his.

"Was I this small?" He asked his mother.

"No, you were bigger…" Kagome said.

"Thought so…" Her son replied as he yawned and wiggled trying to find a comfortable position. The parents watched as their kids slept.

"I wouldn't tire looking at them…" Kagome said as she reached up to smooth her son's bangs off his face.

"And I wouldn't tire looking at you…" Inuyasha replied and Kagome's gaze traveled to his face.

"You wouldn't…" She whispered back as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Sleep." Inuyasha commanded.

"I can't, got work to do…" Kagome said as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha smiled as his wife's head lolled on his shoulder. _All I ever wanted is right here…_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at his family. _Just right here…_

---------

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, I wrote the names of the reviewers down but for some reason it came out weird, like there were characters that I couldn't understand. I'll make it a point to thank you guys every chapter of Mirror Images. Check it out. I'll post if after this.

Yanna


End file.
